Voodoo Magic
by Tinzi
Summary: More than a year has passed when Prue finally gets a chance of a new life. But then she finds out, that she has to share it with someone she can't stand Cole.
1. Default Chapter

_Hello,_

_Charmed-snow just asked me to translate this story. Actually I didn't want to do it, but then I decided to start to translate the first chapters. But it's a lot of work and I just don't have so much time at the moment, but I'll go on, if you really want to read it._

_I don't know if you'll like it, because this story has nothing to do with my other story (Flowers of stone). It isn't a sequel or anything like that._

_It's a new story, so I don't know if you want to read it. Because it's about Cole and Prue. I suddenly had the idea to write it, after I finally accepted that Cole and Phoebe will never come together, she'll never trust him. Therefore I had to find another way to make him happy._

_P. S. The Charmed characters don't belong to me._

**Voodoo Magic**

**Prolog**

Prudence Halliwell was sitting on a blue shimmering boulder and groaned. She was already dead for more than a year, but nevertheless she couldn't face the facts. In the beginning she was only shocked and she refused to accept her own death. She was worried about her sisters and she couldn't imagine, how they should protect themselves without her help, yes even without the power of three. But to her surprise, her sisters managed it and they even got the chance to revive the power of three with the help of their sister Paige, whom Prue never had the chance to get to know.

Of course Prue was happy for her sisters and relieved that they found a way to go on without their elder sister. But nevertheless it hurt to see that she was replaceable. Certainly these thoughts were nonsense, Prue knew that Piper missed her badly and that she never really got over her death. And Prue was sure that even Phoebe had mourned for her and missed her badly, but then Phoebe tried to accept it in her way and she went on without her.

Prue groaned, first she waited for an offer to become a whitelighter or to get another job to help innocents. But they told her, that first she had to accept her situation. Well that was a good one, accept her situation! She was dead, how should anyone be able to accept that? Her mother and grandmother tried to help her to face the facts, but it was easier said than done. Prue always felt, that that couldn't be everything, she couldn't say finally goodbye to her former life, there was too much undone.

But then Prue had to see from above what happened to her sisters without a chance to intervene. She saw, that her sisters defeated the source and she got a bad feeling. It went off too smoothly and Prue believed that it was somehow too easy. But nobody wanted to listen to her objections, they only wanted to celebrate their victory.

It wasn't a good feeling that she was right in the end. It hurt, because Prue knew about the nightmare Phoebe had to go through and she couldn't do anything to help her. But nevertheless Prue couldn't understand, why her sisters and Leo had been so blind like everybody else above. At least Phoebe should have noticed something, she was married with Cole and she must have noticed that Cole had changed. Prue shook her head, if she had been there, she would have noticed it earlier, early enough to fix everything. Not until it was already too late.

Prue looked up sadly to the shimmering soul, which was lying peaceful in a small tank made of glass. It had been too late for this little soul, she thought. It was the soul of her unborn nephew, who never got the chance to live his own life. Everybody had been surprised that he came here after his death. But it didn't surprise Pure. He finally was only possessed by the power of the source, like his father was. And only the death could take the evil powers away.

Prue couldn't understand, why Phoebe didn't try to rescue her son after Coles death. She must have known, that the demonic powers of the source passed on to her son, too. But she was blind again, she didn't want to see and so she didn't do anything, until it was too late.

But in the end Prue's little nephew got the chance to kill the seer and some other high-level demons. He rescued himself, he did a heroic deed for the good and nobody could tell Prue something else. She touched the wall made of glass with her hand and groaned, she wanted it so badly, that her brave little nephew would have had a chance to live a usual life.

She got off with a heavy heart and went to the exit. Somebody asked her for a meeting and Prue hoped that she finally would get a new job. She wasn't ready to give up everything, she knew there was still something to do for her!

When Prue entered the room there was only one single man waiting for her. Prue didn't know him, but he was looking like an angel. On alert she asked. "Who are you?"

The man looked at her with a smile on his face. "I am the angel of destiny and I have an offer for you."

Prue looked back sceptically and folded her armes. "You don't say? Why do you give me the pleasure now?"

"Well you know it was the fate of the Charmed Ones to vanquish the source of all evil. When they did it, I could offer them the chance to lead a usual life. But they haven't decided, yet."

"Really? But why should they accept it? They are witches and that's their destiny and not to vanquish the source." Prue explained forcefully. "I promise you, they won't accept it."

"Well, we'll see. Lately your sisters realized that to be a witch is more a burden not a pleasure, especially Piper and Phoebe are longing for a usual life. Therefore we want to do them that favour."

"I don't believe that they'll see it as a gift. I promise you, they'll turn down your offer." Prue explained convinced.

"That may be possible, but nevertheless we want to show them, how thankful we are." The angel told her calmly.

"Okay, but where do I come into it?" Prue asked.

"We want to thank you for your help, too. You had a great part in it, you helped your sisters to pave the way for their success. Therefore we want to offer you something, too."

"An offer?" she asked and looked at the angel searching. "Of course you don't want to relieve me of my witches' burden, do you?"

The angel laughed. "No, of course not. But we want to give you the chance of a usual life, too."

"Well, do you want to tell me, that I already have accepted the fact to be dead?" Prue asked sarcastically. Did the angel really tell her the truth? Would he give her the chance, to live together with her sisters again, just without magic?

"No, that's not the point." The angel said and Prue knew, that he not only answered her question, but also her thoughts. "You won't get back your former life, you won't live in your sisters' world."

"I don't know, why I should accept it." Prue said with a shake of her head.

"Because you still would have your memories. And if your sisters accept a life without magic, occasional meetings will be possible."

"Occasional meetings?" Prue looked at the angel doubtfully. She didn't see why this offer should be tempting, yet. Where was the sense to live a life without her family?

"It's your decision." the angel told her.

Prue looked at him thoughtfully and suddenly, she knew, when she would accept this offer. But she had to be careful, discreet to reach her goal. "So, you want to tell me, the Charmed Ones vanquished the source and now one of their dreams will come true."

The angel nodded. "That's it."

"But does it ever occurred to you, that we were unable to do without some help?" She looked at him forcefully. "Where is the favour for Cole? Without him, they would have failed." Prue asked and noticed that the angel listened to her carefully, so she had to go on. "Or where is the favour for Phoebe's son? He has vanquished the seer, who wanted to become the new source. My sisters would never have a chance against her. Without the help of those two persons, the good would have never been the winner, so where is their reward?" Prue looked at the angel requesting.

He groaned and nodded. "You may be right, but we don't discuss about their destiny. I'm just authorized to offer you a usual life."

"But where is the justice?" Prue asked sadly, although she didn't care about justice at all. "I will just accept your offer, if everybody, who helped to vanquish the source gets the same offer." she explained and hoped urgently, that the angel won't have the chance to offer Cole anything, she just cared about her little nephew.

The angel thought about Prue's words. "I don't have the possibility to intervene in the life of a demon." He started to explain.

"But they are dead. And the soul of my nephew is here." she told him.

"That's right. Let me just think about it." the angel closed his eyes for a while. "I would be able to offer the child a usual life. But I won't be able to reach his father, if he is in the wasteland or somewhere else. I can't do anything for him." He looked at Prue with regret.

As if she would care about Cole, Prue thought and nodded. "I'll accept it, if you don't have the power to reach him."

"That's it. I can only reach souls above and I have the power to reach them, if they were stranded in a world beetween. But unfortunately I can't sense him now."

That was really a pity, Prue thought sarcastically and hoped that he would stop to think about Cole. "So what is your offer now?"

"I'll talk about it with the elders, but I think under some circumstances they'll accept to give you and your nephew a usual life. But it'll be your job to take care of him, because your sisters won't be in your world. You'll take the responsibility."

"That's nothing new to me. I'm the eldest sister and I have always taken care of my sisters."

"Okay, and I'll promise you, that Cole Turner will get the same offer, if I have the chance to sense him." the angel looked at her seriously.

Prue nodded, she would get, what she wanted a life together with her nephew, she didn't care what happened to his father, but she won't tell the angel about it. "Okay, I'll accept it."

"Wonderful, but you can just go back to earth after the birth of the boy, until this time, you'll have to stay here."

"I agree." Prue explained satisfied.

Some months later Prue was standing in front of an old Victorian house in New Orleans. She held her little nephew in her arms and looked to the ornated front and the big windows. She went up the small stairs to the entrance and looked for her keys. When she found them, she opened the door and entered the house slowly.

She was standing in the entrance hall and on the left were the stairs to the first floor. She looked around and everything remembered her to her home in San Francisco. There was a kitchen on the left and two doors at the right side. Straight on their was an open entrance to the winter garden. She went there and looked through the wall made of glass to the garden. She opened the sliding door slowly and entered the old wooden veranda. Somebody would have to paint it in the next time, it was absolutely necessary, Prue thought and went into the garden.

It was obvious, that somebody had built it many years ago. Although at this time of the year, there weren't leafs at the big trees it wasn't possible to see anything of the neighbours gardens. The trees and the big fence around the ground made Prue feel to be in an own little world. Just at the other side of the garden, Prue could find a door in the fence.

The garden was absolutely different to normal gardens in a modern estate, wild and in disorder, but it gave Prue a great sense of harmony. She could imagine how the beautiful old trees, brushes and flowers would look like in spring. On the left side, she found an old chestnut tree with a bench in front of it. She walked there and sat down. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and looked at her nephew gladly. "Do you know Daniel? I'm sure that we'll enjoy to live here."

**1. Chapter**

In April, months later, Prue already settled into her new home. She had furnished the house in her own way. She had left a lot of the old furnitures at their place and bought a few new one's. Her bedroom and Danny's bedroom were located on the first floor and she used the rooms in the ground floor as living rooms and dining room. In one of these rooms, in the winter garden, was Daniel together with an elderly woman, who took care of him, while Prue was working as a photographer for a publishing house.

At the same time Prue was sitting in her office in one of the skyscrapers in New Orleans. "Oh, my back hurts." she moaned and stretched herself.

"No wonder, you were sitting over these photos already for ages." her colleague Judy Howard explained. Judy shared the office with Prue und they became friends within the last month.

Prue had never thought, that she would find close friends so easily. But she made friends with Judy and her boyfriend Robert and with her neighbours, Dianne and Scott McCormack, too. The couple had just married and they had a little daughter, who was Danny's age. They were shocked to hear, that Danny had just lost his mother and that his aunt took care of him now. It wasn't hard for Prue to lie, because basically it was the truth. Okay, Phoebe didn't die, but Daniel and she had died. And Prue had the feeling, that her whole family was dead. After she heard, that her sisters had refused the offer, the angel had told her, that she would never meet them again, because she would live in a world without magic. Prue had to accept it, but sometimes she felt bad, because she knew, that her nephew had to grow up without his mother. But there was no way to change it and Prue was convinced that Phoebe would agree. Prue was Daniels's mother now and she would take care of him and give him all her love, his mother couldn't give him.

Prue shook her head to get rid of these thoughts and looked at Judy with a smile. "Yes, I know, sometimes I'm too nitpicking. But I want to find the perfect photo, otherwise our best friend Vivian will complain about it to this idiot Petersen

Vivian Wingrove was their special friend. She didn't get the job because of her quality as a journalist, but of her family. It was one of the most influencing families in New Orleans. And in the eyes of their boss Petersen, she couldn't do anything wrong. And if an article wasn't good enough, Petersen could be a real tyrant. And the wrong photo would always be responsible for the bad article and nothing else.

"That's right" Judy laughed, "but today he's in a good mood. I don't know, but perhaps he has a new girlfriend."

Prue looked doubtfully. "Well I don't know, who should take him?"

"O I don't think that that's a problem for him, finally he's the boss here." Judy said and looked at Prue sceptically, she had already found out, that Prue was rather particular relating to men. Nevertheless she didn't want to give up trying to marry her off. "So, do you have plans for the weekend? One of Robert's friends will come to New Orleans for a few days, probably, he'll move back to his hometown. So I'd like to introduce him to you."

"I don't know, Judy." Prue told her sceptically. Judy's last friends had always turned out to be losers. Anyway, none of them did interest her a bit. Yes, she knew, that she had been considered to be particular, but that didn't disturb her. She didn't need a new man in her life at the moment. She had to find a way to accept that the had the chance to live again but without her family. There was no hurry with a man. "I don't think that I'll find a baby-sitter so easily." she wriggled out of it.

"I thought the McCormacks and you have arranged that you'll take turns in taking care of the children, if someone has plans for the weekend. And you stayed at home for the last three weeks." Judy told her.

"Yes, but they won't be at home this weekend, therefore I can't ask them." Prue explained, she didn't really want to take part again in one of Judy's attempts to marry her off, no, she would prefer to stay at home together with Daniel. Hopefully that didn't mean, that she was getting old, Prue thought.

"But he is really cute." Judy tried again. "I'm sure, he's your type."

Of course, she had always assured her. "I can try to find a baby-sitter, but I really don't think that I'll manage it. And I don't want to leave Daniel to a complete stranger. I have to work all week and I want to see him at least at the weekend."

Judy groaned. "Okay, I understand, but if you manage it, you'll call me, okay?"

Prue nodded and paid her attention to her photos again, when she suddenly noticed, that something was wrong. She looked up and saw, that Judy had stopped in her movement. Prue looked at her watch and saw, that it was frozen, too. But that was impossible, she was living in a world without magic, or wasn't she? Prue looked around and was prepared for everything, when suddenly the Angel of Destiny appeared in front of her.

"Don't worry." he said calmly. "I've frozen the time to tell you something."

Prue nodded carefully. "Okay, I'm listening." she told him, although she didn't knew what to think about his appearance. Probably nothing good, she expected

"I've found a way to fulfill all your demands." he told her satisfied.

"All my demands?" Prue asked iritated, she had just made the demand to lead a usual life together with her nephew, nothing else. Or stop, perhaps she would get the chance to meet her sisters? She looked at the angel expectantly.

"Yes, I got the chance to offer the last person a usual life. He had finally accepted and he'll be here soon." the angel explained.

"What?" Prue jumped up and her thoughts revolved around. "The last person? I hope you don't want to tell me that's Cole." No, that couldn't be true. When Prue was waiting for the 'birth' of her nephew, she could see, what happened to her sisters. She saw, that Cole had found a way to escape from the wasteland. But then everybody above thought that it would be better for Prue to concentrate upon her new life. So they told her, that she shouldn't watch them anymore. The last she heard about her sisters was, that Piper was pregnant. She had been so happy for her sister, although it hurt to know, that she would never had the chance to meet her nice.

When the angel nodded, Prue snapped at him. "I thought you don't have the chance to intervene in the life of a demon. Or do you want to say he's dead again? But no, you can't tell me, that his soul was above." She explained forcefully, that was a misunderstanding and nothing else.

"No, but he was stranded in an intermediate world. So I got the chance to offer him a usual life and he accepted."

"You really want to tell me, that Cole will turn up here?" she asked exhausted, that couldn't be true. "Are you crazy?"

The angel looked at her confused. "But that was, what you wanted. You told me, that we have to offer it everybody to be fair-minded."

"But I didn't mean it like that." Prue told him angrily. "I don't want him near to us."

"Well now it's to late, I can't change it anymore." He looked at Prue with a shake of his head. "That's what you wanted and now you have to live with it." He said and just before Prue got the chance to say something, he was gone and the time went on in it's normal way.

"You can't do that to me." Prue explained and clenched her teeth.

Judy looked at her surprised. "Who can't do what to you?" she asked.

Prue looked back at her and shook her head. "That's too complicated." she said and went back to her seat. She looked at the photos and picked one of it, suddenly she absolutely didn't care, which one would be in the paper. She handed it to Judy. "You can tell Petersen, that I've chosen this one." she explained and took her jacket. "I've to go home immediately."

"You have to go?" Judy asked surprised. But Prue didn't answer. She rushed to the door and left the building, she had to go home as fast as possible, before Cole would turn up in her home.

Cole Turner stared at the key in his hand undecided what to do. He was standing in front of an entrance to an unknown house. He didn't know, how long he had been stranded in an intermediate world. Sometimes he felt as if it has been an eternity but sometimes it was only a second. The last moments of his former life were still clear in his mind's eyes. And after that, it became calm, it was nearly peaceful, he hadn't felt anything, no pain, no desire, no hate, no love, nothing. There was whether good, nor evil. That had been a relief for him, after all the pain and suffering of the last weeks. And it would never have occurred to him to make an effort to change his current situation. But suddenly this angel appeared in front of him and wanted to offer him something. The offer to live a life without magic, as if Cole wanted to change anything, no, he had lost the will to go on living. He really felt no desire to go back to the normal world. He couldn't see anything in a usual life without magic. And he had made it quite clear to the angel.

The old man had groaned and turned around to leave him again. But despite of all of his lethargy Cole didn't want to let him go so easily. "What made you think of offering me something like that?" He stopped him. Because this man could be the last person, he would ever had the chance to talk to.

"I've offered the chance for a usual life to every person, who helped to vanquish the source."

That was a good one, Cole had to try hard not to laugh. This guy couldn't mean it like that, but the angel went on talking. "The Charmed Ones didn't want to give up their powers, but their sister Prue and her nephew have accepted my offer."

Cole looked at him surprised. "Where did Prue get a nephew from?" he wanted to know.

"Well I suppose we're talking about your son." the angel explained.

Cole starred at him and didn't know, what to think about it. It had to be a trap, an angel would never offer him anything, and for what? It had to be a trick, the Halliwell sisters could stand it, that he was stranded here in peace. No, they tried to used this trick to send him to hell. "It's a trap, isn't it? They want to see me suffer, at best in purgatory. It wasn't enough to vanquish me again."

"Who?" The old man looked at him iritated.

"Well the glorious Halliwells, who else?" Cole explained angrily, although he thought that he was immune to all feelings, the Halliwell were still able to get on his nerves

"No, you won't see them ever again." the angel explained calmly. "They've refused my offer, like you did, so I'll go."

"No, wait a moment." Cole stopped him again, although he had lost the will to live, he felt a flicker of hope. His son, could that be true? These thoughts would haunt him all the time, he wouldn't be able to rest in peace anymore. Should that be his punishment? Pestering questions forever? No, he would take this chance, although he felt no desire to go on living, but he would accept this offer.

And so he was standing in front of his house and didn't know, what was in store for him. Finally he took the key and tried to lock up the door. He opened it with a little surprise and entered the entrance hall. He heard some noise from the kitchen on the left and straight on he saw an open door to a living room. He went to the door carefully, when an elderly woman rushed out of the kitchen

She looked at him confused. "Who are you?" She asked with a loud voice, to chase away the intruder.

"I'm Cole Turner, and as far as I know, is this my house." Cole explained with a smart smile. "So the question is, who are you?"

The woman closed her eyes tightly. "I've heard you are dead."

"Well I'd say, that I'm still alive."

"I'm sorry, perhaps I've misunderstood Prue. She didn't tell me that you were coming." The woman was still sceptically, but she gave him her hand. "My name is Clara Jennigs and I'm managing the household and take care of your son, while Miss Halliwell is working."

Cole took her hand. "Where is he?" he asked immediately

"Your son? He is sleeping in the winter garden, I just went to the kitchen for a moment to take a drink." she explained, but Cole already didn't listen.

"Thanks!" he said. "You can go home now." he told her firmly and smiled. "I'm here now and I'll take care of him."

"Are you sure?" Clara Jennings looked at him doubtfully. "Prue told me..."

Cole stopped her with a gesture. "It doesn't matter, what Prue has told you, finally she didn't know, that I'd arrive today. Therefore enjoy your evening." he explained and took her jacket. "I'm sure you deserve a long weekend." he told her with his brightest smile and led her to the door.

"That's true, sometimes I really work too hard." Clara said and took her bag lying on a little table near the door. He was right, she still had a lot to do at home, and it would be wonderful, if she went home so early. "I hope Prue doesn't mind."

"It's okay, I'll talk to my sister in law, don't worry." Cole assured her und pushed her out of the door. "See you later" he said and closed the door.

On the other side of the door, Clara Jennings still didn't know exactly, what to do. She looked back again and searched for her phone to dial Prue's number at the office. Prue's colleague, Judy told her, that Prue was already on her way home. Clara put back the phone satisfied and went to her car to go home, too.


	2. 2 Chapter

_Thanks for your reviews!_

_I'm really glad that you like the beginning. It's great that there are still Prue and Cole fans who want to read fanfictions. Thanks Charmed-Snow, I wish I could translate the whole story with a spell!_

_I'll post the first chapters, so that you can get an idea of the story and you can decide if you want to read it._

_So there's the next chapter._

**2. Chapter**

Cole was standing in the hall for a while, then he went to the open entrance to the winter garden. He entered the room slowly and looked around. There was a baby bed in the edge and Cole went there and looked at the child, who was sleeping peacefully with a small pink bunny in his arms. Cole sat down on a chair, Clara Jennings had left the house some time ago. There still were her knitting things on the arm rest. Cole put them away and watched the sleeping baby. His feelings were confused, he still couldn't believe it, minutes ago he had still been stranded in the intervening world and now he was sitting here. He looked at the sleeping baby again, when the little boy suddenly opened his eyes. Blue eyes, which looked incredible like his own eyes looked at him expectantly. Phoebe had never told him anything about what happened to their baby. Cole had assumed that it had died, but he had never got a chance to ask her. Phoebe didn't even consider it necessary to explain him anything about the disappearance of their child. Probably she had been happy to get rid of the demon, Cole thought grimly and smiled encouraging at the boy, who still watched him attentively, without saying anything.

Cole was suddenly deeply grieved at everything, he had lost, his son, his wife, his family. Would everything had come true, if he had been stronger, if he had been strong enough to fight evil? But everything went wrong.

"I'm so sorry." Cole whispered to the boy, who still didn't say anything. But there was no time for grief, Cole decided. He had gotten this chance and he would use it. Inwardly he promised his son that he would always be around when he needed him. That he would protect him and give him all his love and that he would never leave him. When he suddenly looked on the bunny, he was absolutely sure that his presence was important. Cole screwed up his face, a pink bunny! What was Prue going to do with his son?

As if his thoughts had called her, Cole heard that somebody opened the entrance and rushed to the winter garden.

Prue had chosen the fastest way to get home, but unfortunately there was a traffic jam and she had to wait. That made her wild with rage and she was getting crazy. When she finally arrived at home, she couldn't see Mrs. Jenning's car anywhere. She jumped out of the car and went to the entrance. She opened the door in a high state of alert and rushed into the entrance hall. She looked around and went to the winter garden.

When she entered the room, her fears came true, it wasn't Mrs. Jennings who sat on the chair to take care of Daniel, but Cole.

They stared at each other, but none of them said a word. Finally it was Cole, who first opened his mouth. "Prue, I almost didn't recognize you, the last time I saw you, you were a dog." He explained calmly, although there were thousands of other questions in his mind.

"Is that so?" Prue looked at him coldly. "And the last time I saw you, you had just killed a witch."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I've the impression, that it's been ages."

"Well meanwhile a lot has happened, hasn't it?" Prue wanted to know coldly and went to Daniel's bed to pick him up and to take him away from Cole. But when Prue wanted to leave the room to go to the kitchen he followed her.

"Where is Mrs. Jennings?" she asked, when she didn't see anyone else in the kitchen. She only found the unprepared supper on the table.

"I've let her off." Cole explained calmly.

"Why?" Prue asked angrily and turned around to him.

"She was just in the way, finally we'll have to talk."

Prue closed her eyes. "Listen, that was a misunderstanding, nothing else. I don't want to see you here. And I still don't understand, why the Angel of Destiny could reach you."

"Well, that's how it is and therefore I'm here and I promise you, I won't go." Cole told her in no uncertain terms.

"But I don't see any chance of living together with you." Prue explained firmly, no angel would force her to anything like that.

"Well, then you'll have to move out. Finally, it's my son and my house, so if you can't live together with me, you'll have to go." Cole confronted her with a fait accompli.

"Never! I'll never give you Phoebe's son." Who knew, what he would do to him. She didn't like it, but she remembered, that the name of the former owner of this house had been Turner. Therefore they had arranged, that Cole, Phoebe's husband, had gotten it from distant relatives. Unfortunately Turner was a more common name than Halliwell.

"He's my son, too. If you forgot it." Cole informed her coldly.

"A fact I like to ignore." She stared at Cole angrily and noticed, that Daniel started to cry, he was confused of the quarrel of the adults. "It's okay." Prue tried to calm him down, but he was still crying.

"Give him to me." Cole urged her.

Prue looked at him angrily but she noticed, that the boy stopped crying, when Cole came into his view. She gave him to Cole with a pointed sigh and shook her head. "It's obvious, that we can't live together, you know, that, too." She tried it again, but this time in a soft voice.

"As far as I know, this is a world without magic, so I'm no demon anymore." Cole explained and looked at her challenging. "You don't have to be afraid of me anymore."

"As if I was ever afraid of you." Prue groaned. "But demon or not. You probably won't deny that we have never liked each other, that we have never got on well with each other." she told him firmly.

Cole looked away from his son to look at Prue. "Who knows!" he said and shrugged his shoulders. "This is a big house and we, we just have to go out of our ways."

"It won't work." Prue explained absolutely convinced.

"Why do the Halliwells always have to be so pessimistic? You always expect that the worst will happen."

"Well experience has shown us that we always have to be prepared for the worst." Prue said, but at the moment she didn't find another solution, therefore she nodded. "We don't have any choice, we have to try it for the moment. But soon I'll find another way."

"Okay!" Cole answered with a satisfied smile. "So, where is my room?"

Prue looked at him doubtfully. "Come." she finally said and went straight on to a small room facing the street. "You can have this room." She opened the door and Cole could see a small room filled with lumber.

"Well aunt Prue is rather generous." he explained to his son looking at him knowing. "She'll give me the cubbyhole."

"That isn't a cubbyhole." Prue justified herself. "When you'll have removed all the furniture, the room will be rather big."

Cole looked at her sceptically, it was absolutely chaotic in this place. But just before he knew it, Prue had taken away Danny and went to the kitchen. "Wait!" Cole called after her. "What will you do?"

She turned around. "You had to sent Mrs. Jennings home, before she had prepared supper, so there is some work waiting for me in the kitchen."

"And what shall I do with all this junk here?"

"I don't know, you can have all these furniture and the things, you don't need, can be thrown to the bulky rubbish." Prue entered the kitchen and Cole turned back to the small room. Wonderful! But if Prue thought, that she could put him off with this box-room, then she was wrong. He began to tidy up the room energetically.

Prue came back late in the evening. The room looked not too bad now. Cole had put the most things into the hall. There was only a bed, a small table and a wardrobe in the room now and a chair in front of the window. The room was nearly overcrowded with this furniture and there was hardly any room left to move.

"You see, the room isn't so small." Prue told him nevertheless and turned around to take a close look to the things standing in the hall. "Tomorrow you can take the other things to the garage beside the house, I don't use it anyhow." She looked at the junk doubtfully. "Or probably you should throw them on the bulky rubbish immediately."

"Yes sir!" Cole said and shook his head. "I just forgot, how much you like it to command."

"And if you listen to me carefully, we will probably get along with each other." She told him. "Well I just wanted to tell you, that I'll go upstairs now."

"And where is..." Cole noticed, that he even didn't know the name of his son.

But Prue knew, whom he was talking about. "He is already sleeping, finally he's a baby."

Cole stared at her angrily, at least she could have let him know about it, he thought grimly and asked. "What's the name of my son?"

"Daniel!"

Cole screwed a face "Daniel? Are you joking? Who gave him this name, you?"

"Who else. And it's perfect."

"Daniel? Danny with the pink bunny?" Cole shook his head. "Fortunately I am here now. Otherwise I don't know what you'd have done to him."

Next morning Prue got up early. She had called Judy last evening to arrange a meeting in a cafe for next morning. Prue got dressed and dressed Danny, too. Then she went downstairs and listened carefully. She didn't hear anything and so they left the house. She went to her car and saw that the curtains were closed in Cole's room. She set off in relief.

When Prue entered the cafe, Judy was already waiting for her. She was sitting at a table in front of the cafe and and put her face into the morning sun. Judy liked it to get up early and she was already jogging before breakfast like every morning. Now she looked forward to a big breakfast. Plates with different dishes piled already up on the table. But in spite of the appetizing odour Prue had lost her appetite.

When Judy saw Prue, she noticed that something was wrong. "Hey, is everything alright? You don't look very well, didn't you sleep last night?"

Prue put Danny beside her and sat down on the other chair. "You can say that again." she said and groaned. "My brother-in-law turned up."

"Which brother-in-law?" Judy asked with her mouth full.

"Well Danny's father, Cole Turner."

Judy stopped chewing and looked at Prue in surprise. "Danny's father? But... but I thought his parents are dead."

"No, unfortunately Cole is still alive." Prue explained frustrated.

"But where has he been all the time." Judy asked a little confused.

"Oh, he still had to work and to clarify some things in San Francisco." Prue wriggled out. "But now it seems as if he wants to settle in my home." she explained angrily.

Judy looked at her searching. "You don't like him, do you?"

"You guessed right, I can't stand him. We never get on well with each other. And now he really has the nerves to move into my house." Prue was annoyed.

"But he is the owner, isn't he?" Judy asked her.

"Basically you are right." Prue had to admit, still angry about the fact that the angel hadn't found a house of a family named Halliwell.

Judy shook her head. "Even if you don't like him, he is Danny's father and a child needs his father, too." She stated relentlessly. She had never met her father, her mother separated from him, before Judy was born. But Judy was longing for her dad all of her life. And if she ever had children, and that was still in the stars, she would never do that to them. Even if the parents split up, a child will have the right of both parents, without any compromises. She had sworn that to herself.

"Judy, you don't know him. Not every father is good for his child." Prue explained.

"But I always thought, that you have suffered, too. Because your father has left your family so early." Judy told her quite clear.

"You are right, but that's one of the reasons, because I don't want to see him here. Cole turns up and will worm his way into Danny's confidence and then one day after Danny got used to him, he'll push off after." she explained angrily.

"Do you think he'll do that? Didn't he love your sister?" Judy asked surprised.

"He did." Prue had to admit.

"Well then he'll love his son, too." Judy explained. "And he's the only person, which is left to him."

Prue stared at Judy, it was impossible to explain the relationship between Cole and Phoebe to her. Therefore Prue decided to change the subject. "Okay, I'll manage to get on with him, for Danny's sake." Prue looked at her little nephew while Judy followed her to do it.

She smiled at the little boy. Although she didn't go on well with babies, she liked Danny. He smiled back and another thought flashed through Judy's mind. "But then you've already found a baby-sitter." she stated satisfied.

Prue looked at her asking. "What?"

"Well we want to meet this evening. I want to introduce you to Robert's friend." Judy told her.

"Oh!" Prue just remembered. "But it's not possible, I really can't leave Cole alone with Danny."

"Why? He is his father." Judy shook her head. "It will be good for Danny to be together with his father, finally they haven't seen each other for a while."

"No I can't do that Judy." Prue told her with a shake of her head.

"Of course you can, otherwise you aren't a mother, too. Paul is a wonderful guy and if you are my friend, you'll do me this favour."

When Cole woke up this morning, first he didn't know, where he was. He sat up alarmed, when suddenly his memories returned. He was living again, together with his son, and not to forget together with Prue. He looked around, yes in fact he lived in a cubbyhole. He was surprised to find out that he fell asleep immediately last night. And he had slept until late morning.

He stood up and opened the curtain to watch on the street. It's been ages since he had been able to sleep peacefully last time. His thoughts about Phoebe had tortured him too much. He waited for the familiar pain, but he just felt a small stabbing pain. The feeling of pain and loss was gone and made way for a feeling of grief. A deep regret that something that had been able to take every insuperable hurdle in the beginning, had to end this way. He suddenly saw her face in his mind's eyes, the way she had looked at him the last time when she had vanquished him, cold as ice. No, he put on his clothes and left the room, he didn't want to think about Phoebe and to his own surprise he felt a great relief, that she didn't live in his world.

It was over, he felt it, even if she lived in his world, he wouldn't like to see her ever again. He had finally accepted, that the Phoebe, he fell in love with, the person, who had rescued him with her love of his demonically self, didn't exist anymore. She turned out in a person, he didn't know anymore and he didn't love anymore. He knew, that he would miss their time together all of his live, but no matter, where she was living, his Phoebe was dead and nothing would be able to revive her. And suddenly Cole felt free, free of all evil, free of his painful love, he had finally accepted it and he was ready for a new life.

He entered the entrance hall and went upstairs to the bathroom, Prue showed him last night. There was only one bathroom in the house, much to Prue's regret, but she had already told him, that they would follow a time tableclosely.

When Cole was ready, he went to the kitchen, he hasn't heard any noise in the house and when he looked out of the window, he found out, that Prue's car wasn't there. She had left the house without a word, he thought angrily, while he was searching for something to eat in the fridge. After he couldn't find a lot to eat, he supposed that Prue had to go shopping. He went into the entrance hall to put the junk from his room into the garage, Prue had mentioned.

When Prue came home late in the afternoon, there weren't any furniture in the entrance hall anymore. She looked around in surprise, when Cole was coming out of the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out!" she explained firmly. "I don't have to account to you for anything I do."

"You have to, because you were together with my son and I supposed, that we had decided to get along with each other."

"That's it and I think it was your suggestion, that we should get out of our ways." Prue remembered.

But just before they could go on quarreling it was knocking at the glass door to the garden. Prue was happy about this interruption and went to the winter garden. Her neighbour Dianne McCormack was standing in front of the door with her daughter on her arms.

"Hello, Prue," Dianne said. "I only wanted to come by to tell you, that I'm home again. Scott will stay at his parents for a few days, but I couldn't stand this place any longer. I told them, that there is so much work waiting for me at home." Came spluttering out of Dianne. "My mother-in-law and me, it's like hell. I know, I work as a therapist and I should have to get along with this situation much better, but no way." Dianne looked up and saw a man standing behind Prue watching her attentively. "Oh Prue, I didn't want to disturb you. You've got a visitor, so I'll go immediately." she said with a smile and wanted to leave the house through the door, but Prue stopped her.

"No, wait." She said. "I've time for you."

"But..." Dianne looked at Cole.

Prue followed her view and said. "Oh, that's just Cole."

Dianne looked at her expectantly.

"Danny's father." Prue explained and turned around to him. "That is Dianne McCormack, she lives in the house on the other side of our garden."

Dianne casted her eyes on Prue in surprise and then turned to Cole to give him her hand. "I'm glad to meet you. "

"The pleasure is mine." Cole answered with a smart smile

"That's my daughter Sarah." Dianne introduced her baby. "Danny is her best friend." She explained with a smile. "Probably they'll get married in future." she laughed and turned back to Prue.

Prue noticed, that Dianne had millions of questions, but just before she could start to sound Cole out, Prue decided to get rid of him at the moment. She went to him and gave him Daniel. "Can you take him into his room?" she requested. "It was a long day and I'm sure he's tired."

"No problem." Cole took his son and he left the room with a last view to his new neighbour. "Goodbye Dianne."

Dianne followed him with her eyes and sat down on the coach. "Why didn't you tell me anything about him? I thought Danny's parents were dead."

"I've never said anything like that. And there is nothing to tell." Prue explained coldly.

"Where has he been all the time and why did Danny live together with you in another city? Will he stay here or is it just a visit?"

"Dianne, do you assail your patients with questions, too?" Prue stopped her.

"Sorry, but I'm so curious, and I don't understand anything of it." Dianne explained.

"He just had to work in San Francisco." Prue told her as cool as possible. "And well unfortunately he wants to stay here for a while."

"That's great, a child needs both, father and mother." Dianne explained with a satisfied nod. "However his mother can't be around when Danny needs him, his father should be there."

"I am there, okay?" Prue groaned "And I've already heard that today. But you'll agree, that it won't be good for a child to live in a household, where his so-called 'parents' quarrel all the time."

"You are in conflict with each other?" Dianne asked surprised. "He belongs to your family."

"He was married to my sister, I wouldn't call that family." she looked at Dianne with a smile on her face. "Well your mother-in-law is family too and you can't stand her."

Dianne groaned. "You are right, but you should find a way to get along with him. For Danny's sake."

"I know, but easier said than done."

They were silent for a while, when Prue's phone started to ring. It was Judy, who wanted to ask her again to go out this night. Prue thought about it and in her mind's eyes she could already see herself, trying to go out of Cole's ways all evening. She looked up and saw Dianne and again she could see unpleasant pictures, how she tried to wriggle out of Dianne's questions about Cole and Phoebe. And suddenly an evening with a stranger, even if it was one of Judy's friends, couldn't be worse. "Okay, I'll come." she told Judy, who was enthusiastic about Prue's decision. Prue hung up and asked Dianne, if she would take care of Daniel this night.

"Of course, I'll do it!" Dianne said. "But his father is here and he can do it, too."

"No, I already don't know, to what extent I can trust him." Prue explained and stopped Dianne with a gesture, just before she could start with lectures about trust and parents and so on. "Please, can you do me this favour?"

"Okay, no problem. I'll come together with Sarah, then I'll get to know your brother-in-law better." Dianne explained satisfied.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. Why not, Cole should resist Dianne's questions.

When Prue went downstairs in her evening dress, she found Cole in the winter garden. "I'll go out tonight." She told him.

Cole looked at her surprised. "Do you want to let me alone with Danny?" He asked pleased.

When Prue noticed the beaming with joy in Cole's eyes, it was a real mystery to her, that she had to look down. She took her bag and said. "Dianne will come immediately, she'll take care of Danny."

"Oh yes." Cole said coldly. "I'm only too well aware, that the Halliwells never trust me. As if I'd allow that something happened to him."

"You are here just for one day and you don't know anything about babies and ..."

Cole raised his hand. "You don't have to explain it, I'm sure you have a thousand of good reasons."

Before Prue could answer, she heard a knocking at the door and Dianne entered the room. She already noticed the feeling of animosity in the room and looked at Prue thoughtfully. Then she turned to Cole and said. "I'll go again, if you want to be alone." she told him.

"No it's okay, Finally we don't want to destroy Prue's salvation." He turned to his former sister-in-law. "I wish you a wonderful evening." he said sarcastically.

"Thanks." She said as if she hadn't heard the sarcasm. She turned on her heels and left the house. She had every right to be cautious, but why did she feel like a traitor. Nonsense. She went to her car to go to her date.

After Dianne has brought her daughter into Danny's room, she went downstairs and looked for Cole. She found him in the garden, where he was sitting on the stairs in front of the entrance of the old veranda. She sat down a bit beside him. "Prue is worried about Danny. I don't see anything wrong in it, she loves him and just wants to protect him."

"Oh, you think it's normal that she wants to protect him from his own father?" Cole asked ironically.

"She would protect him from everybody, that's the way she is. He means more than anything to her. I think it would be unbearable for Prue to loose him, too."

"And you don't think, that I feel the same way about it ?" he asked softly.

When Dianne heard this question, she wondered, why Prue had taken care of his son the last months, while he had left Danny alone. She couldn't believe that he had done it of his own free will. She looked at him searching. "Listen, if you want to talk about your mourning one day, I'll be there for you."

Cole looked at her irritated, and his expression showed what he thought about her offer. "No thanks!"

"You should know, that I'm not just a , a psychiatrist, I also help mourning people. Some people can't accept the death of a loving person, they resign and become a slave to drink or drugs. Therefore coming to terms with their mourning is an important process. And I can help them doing it."

"No thanks, I don't need anything like that." Cole shook his head, what gave her that idea?

"Okay, I'll leave it to you." Dianne looked straight on to her house. "I'll go home now and watch an old movie." she told him and stood up. "Sarah will stay here. I'm sure, you'll look after her."

Cole smiled and shook his head. She let her daughter under his care to show him, how much she trusted him, but it was all a fake. It was too obvious, it was ridiculous. Of course, now he felt much better, probably she was a lousy therapist.

When Prue came home after her date, she just found Cole alone in the garden. "Where is Dianne?" she asked in alarm alert.

"She already went home, but her daughter is still here. I shall take care of her." he looked at Prue searching.

Prue looked back surprised. "Why?" she asked and sat down on the stairs.

"It's unimaginable for you, isn't it? But she wanted to show me, that there are some people, who still trust me. Well I suppose that was her reason." He grinned. "I'm convinced she isn't a good therapist."

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "As far as I know, her practice is always full of people."

"Really? Well I don't know, what you've told her about me, but she really believes that I drink like a fish after the death of my wife." He told her with an amused smile on his face.

Prue looked at him in surprise. "What gave her that idea?" she asked astonished. "I've never told her anything like that."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Well I didn't tell her either, but I think the truth would really shock her."

Prue took a close look at him. "The truth? I'd like to know it, too."

"How much do you know?" Cole asked carefully.

"Oh I've followed roughly the whole mass, that you had become the source of all evil and my sisters had finally vanquished you. But after I accepted the offer of the angel of destiny, I had to prepare for my new life and I should leave my sisters and my former life behind." She looked at Cole forcefully. "So what did happen the last months?"

"You don't want to know it." Cole said, he was relieved, that she hadn't seen, what happened the last months. He had already been surprised that Prue acted cool and treated him so calmly, well especially compared with the behaviour her sisters showed in the end. But compared to them, she wasn't there whether when he had been the source, nor an invincible demon.

"Oh I should think so. I want to know it!" Prue finally said und looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, you won't get to know about it from me." Cole stood up and turned to the door. "But don't worry, the last time I saw your sisters they were on top again, like always."

Prue gazed after him, disappearing in the house. Then she turned around again and looked into the dark night. It was only April, but it was a warm night. Prue didn't want to know, how the temperatures would be in the middle of summer. She could remember the garden quite clearly, when she had arrived in winter. She had already imagined how it would look like in spring, but the garden had exceeded all her expectations. When the first flowers had started to blossom and the trees were in leaf, it had been so beautiful, that she didn't want to leave the garden. She had taken thousands of photos, but none of them could capture the whole magic.

She also didn't feel drawn to the house, she thought about her date. Paul Hennen turned out to be a handsome man. He was smart and clever and you could have good conversation with him. He was a policeman from New York. He was getting a divorce lately, therefore he decided to move to his hometown again. Prue has had a nice evening, but she's got her mind on Cole and Danny all night. She groaned, she worried too much, she always did it, but everything would sort itself out. It had to.


	3. 3 Chapter

_Thanks for your reviews, Maricole, Charmed-Snow and Gomay!_

_I'm glad that you want to read it and as I promised I'll post the next chapters. But I think it wasn't such a good idea, to start posting it before Christmas, because it's always such a busy time._

_But here is finally the next chapter._

**3. Chapter**

Prue didn't expect it, but without wanting, she got used to live together with Cole. They had tried to go out of their ways in the beginning. But they didn't want to cause Mrs. Jennings too much trouble and to simplify matters they started to have dinner together. First they didn't talk too much, it seemed as if Cole was clever enough not to strain Prue's tolerance of his company. But in time they relaxed and Prue was getting more communicative. She had shared a house with her sisters for years and she had missed their presents and even their little quarrels badly. Everything had been too quiet for her, okay she had to take care of Danny, but he was a baby. And a baby wasn't like the company of an adult.

But when Prue came home after work, three weeks later, she was getting angry, when she couldn't find Mrs. Jenning in the kitchen once again. She put down her bag on the table and looked around. Dinner wasn't prepared and there was a gaping void in the fridge and in the larder. Finally Prue found Mrs. Jennings' message. She told Prue, that there wasn't any money for shopping in the purse in the kitchen cupboard anymore, probably Prue had forgotten about it. Therefore Mrs. Jennings suggested Prue to go out for dinner tonight and she would go shopping the next day. Prue searched for the purse and opened it surprised. She was sure that she had put enough money in it for shopping, groceries and other things. But now it was empty, there was nothing left.

Straightaway she was searching for Cole angrily. Finally she found him in the garden, as always. He was sitting together with Danny on a blanket on the ground in the shade of the big chestnut tree. They had immediately built a close relationship to each other, and Danny felt comfortable with his father. Prue suspected, that when they were together, they put their best foot forward because they were afraid to loose each other again. And of course their worst was left for her.

She went to them still angry, when she saw that Danny looked up. He was happy to see her, but Prue noticed something in his mouth. "What does he have there?" she asked Cole while she was sitting down on the ground beside them.

"Candy." Cole explained calmly.

"Candy?" Prue gave him a dirty look. "This stuff is poison for his teeth." She picked Danny up and took the lolly out of his mouth.

"He doesn't have any teeth yet." Cole informed her. "And he likes it." When the little boy started to cry, he said triumphantly. "What did I tell you?"

"He already doesn't know what's good for him." Prue said and tried to calm her nephew down. "Therefore we have to keep an eye on it." Prue looked at Cole sceptically. "Or rather I'll do it."

"Well there are people, who are spoilsports by nature."

Prue shook her head and could resist saying something else, instead she asked. "Where is Mrs. Jennings? She is gone!"

"Well, she told me, that her day's work is done, therefore I let her go for today."

"And where is the dinner?"

"Is there nothing for dinner?" Cole asked surprised.

"No and do you know why? Because there was no money in the kitchen cupboard anymore." Prue looked at him searching.

Cole shrugged his shoulders, all his denials would be useless. "I needed some clothes, finally I can't wear the same clothes every day."

"That's no reason to take my money!" Prue told him angrily.

"Well I don't have any money at the moment." Cole explained calmly.

"That isn't my fault, you won't get my money." Prue looked at him forcefully. "You should better look for a job."

Cole frowned. "That's a world without magic, therefore demons have fallen out of favour."

"I talked about your second profession." Prue informed him.

"Lawyer?" Cole looked at her bored, he couldn't explain, but he wasn't prepared to throw himself into the daily routine again.

"That's it, you don't have to hang around here all day. You could use your time and help some people."

"I also believed it once. But it doesn't work to pay off my sin by doing good deeds." Cole leaned back. "Therefore I gave it up."

"You shouldn't do it for your salvation, but to earn some money." Prue informed him.

Cole looked at her thoughtfully, the fact that he didn't have a source of money, was totally new to him and he didn't like it. "You could fire Mrs. Jennings." he decided. "Finally I take care of Danny all day."

"And you'll run the household? Clara ckeans up behind you all day." Prue shook her head. "No, search for a job!"

"Don't try to tell me, what I have to do." He told her angrily. "It won't work. You could pay your rent to me, finally that's my house." It just occurred to Cole. "And I'm just living in the broam closet."

"Cole, you can't tell me, that you are satisfied with the current situation." Prue stated.

"Surely!" He had a good time, he enjoyed to spend some time with his son. At least he had finally found somebody, whom he could give all his love and who didn't run away screaming. No, Danny wanted his love and reciprocated it. Cole had been stranded some weeks in this intermediate world and now he enjoyed his new life. He felt free from all his burdens and he didn't want to change it at the moment.

"Why do you have to put me under pressure?" he asked. "Don't forget, I have been dead for a while and therefore I need a rest, if you don't mind. I'm satisfied at the moment, and I won't be rushed." he concluded.

"Okay, that's up to you. But don't misappropriate my money ever again." Prue informed him.

"Um." Cole decided to change the subject. "By the way Dianne came by today."

Prue, who just wanted to stand up, stayed where she was. "What did she want?"

"She invited us for dinner tomorrow. It's the first of May and some of their friends will come, too. So I've already accepted the invitation." Cole explained.

"Is that so?" Prue looked at him surprised. Cole gave Dianne a wide berth, every time when she had visited Prue. And now he accepted her invitation.

"Yes of course. But I think she's convinced that I am a boozer."

"What makes you saying that? I didn't tell her anything like that." Prue explained.

"Well, she wanted to persuade me to come, by telling me, that she won't pour out alcohol that night." Cole told her.

Prue smiled amused "And what did you tell her?"

"What a pity. I like a good glass of red wine for supper."

"Well, I'd be glad, if we had something for dinner tonight." Prue told him sarcastically.

"I'd invite you for dinner, but unfortunately I don't have any money at the moment." Cole told her satisfied.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't go with you." Prue answered and got up. "And if your were waiting for an invitation, you could be in for a long wait. I won't ever invite you." she explained strictly and disappeared in the house.

When Prue entered the hall in a black off-the-shoulder dress the next evening, Cole was already waiting for her.

She looked great, but Cole denied himself to pay her compliments. "Let's go, we don't want to be long in coming." he explained instead.

Prue took a close look at him, she had to admit, that he was good-looking in his new suit. "At least I know, where my money is left."

"As you can see, I've invested it wise."

Prue shook her head. "That's a matter of opinion."

"Would you prefer, if I went to our neighbours' party in jeans and t-shirt?" Cole asked. "That would just substitute Dianne's theory that I'm a penniless boozer." He picked up Danny and they left the house through the door to the garden.

"Well penniless is absolutely right." Prue explained on their way to the other side of their garden. There was the entrance to the neighbours' garden. Prue opened the door and suddenly they were in a very different garden.

Cole looked around surprised. "I didn't know, that they are rich." It was obvious, that a landscape gardener has designed the garden. There was a pavilion on the left and the imposing residential building ahead. They followed a small way leading in wavy lines to the veranda. There was a perfect lawn without a trace of weed on the left and on the right.

"Scott works for a big enterprise, therefore he is away on business very often." Prue explained.

"So he's a typical careerist." Cole concluded.

"I don't know, you'll meet him soon." They entered the house from the garden and Dianne came towards them enthusiastically.

"Hello, I'm so glad, you could come." she said and immediately started to tell, while Prue and Cole didn't get a word in edgeways. "Some of Scott's friends will come with their wives, but we won't be big group." she smiled and called for a young woman. "Oh Betty, can you bring Danny into Sarah's room?"

Betty nodded and wanted to pick up the baby, when Cole stopped her. "No, I'd like to put my son to bed."

"Of course, no problem." Dianne said. "Betty will you show him Sarah's room?"

Betty nodded again and they went upstairs. Cole followed her and Prue and Dianne watched behind them.

"I'm so glad, that you were coming. He also has to go out sometimes." Dianne explained, when she couldn't see them anymore.

"Thanks for your invitation." Prue said. "But you can allow alcohol tonight, Cole doesn't have any problems with it."

"Prue, you know I'm a therapist and I can see, how Cole is looking at Danny." She paused pointed for a moment. "You can't tell me, that it was his own free will to leave Danny with you in New Orleans, just because he had to bring his work in San Francisco to an end."

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "He is a lawyer, he couldn't let down his clients so easily."

Dianne looked at her sceptically. "And why doesn't he work now?"

"Because he hasn't found the right job yet, okay?" Prue asked annoyed.

Dianne smiled. "It's great, that you don't let anything said against him." she explained.

Prue stared at her unbelieving, but before she could give Dianne the right answer, Scott entered the hall to welcome her. Scott was only a few years older than Dianne. But because of his receding hairline and his self-confident manner the age difference seemed to be bigger.

Fifteen minutes later the other guests arrived and they sat down at the table. Cole found out that he had the honour to sit beside the hostess. Prue was sitting on his other side and opposite to him were sitting one of Scott's business friends with his current girl-friend, but much as Cole would like to he couldn't remember his name. The man had thin blond hair and he was sweating because of his enormous corpulence.

"So you moved to our wonderful city lately." He just asked Prue.

"Yes, original we come from San Francisco." Prue explained.

The man nodded. "Not bad, too. But you can't compare it with our beauty." he explained satisfied. "This frantic activity, no I prefer 'The Big Easy!'" He looked at Prue and Cole. "I'm sure, you have already heard this wonderful nickname. That's exactly our way of life. We take the easy way out and take life as it comes. We are proud of our long history and the own character of the town and it's people. We are not like the rest of the USA. Here you don't care about calories, you can listen to good music, drink a good glass of wine and draw inspiration from the town and it's residents."

Cole looked at him skeptically. "You are working for the tourist industry, do you?" he explained dryly.

The man laughed. "It's obvious, isn't it? Harry van Berg. I'm the owner of some hotels in this area. And what brings you here?"

"I've inherited a house." Cole told him.

"Yes Harry, Mrs. Turner's house, at the other end of our garden." Dianne informed him.

Harry looked at Cole surprised. "I didn't know, that the old lady still had some relatives." he said carefully.

"Me, too." Cole answered with a smile.

"You know, whenever you want to sell the house, you can ask me. I was always interested in buying it." Van Berg laughed. "Probably I shouldn't have told you, now I've forced up the price."

"Don't worry we don't want to sell it." Prue told him.

Cole cast an ironical glance at her. "Is that so?"

Harry laughed again. "Oh, I didn't want to instigate a marital row." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We aren't married." Cole and Prue answered at the same time and looked at each other in surprise.

"Once he was my brother-in-law." Prue finally explained.

"Oh." Harry said confused. "And why do you live together now?"

"That's a long complicated story." Cole explained. He looked at Harry and hoped that he'd understand, that he didn't want to answer another question about this subject.

"Yes and I'm so happy, that they are our new neighbours." Dianne said meanwhile and looked at Cole with a smile on her face. "And now he only needs a job." Dianne told all people around.

Cole cast an angry glance at her. "What makes you think of that?"

"Oh Prue told me, that you haven't found the right job, yet. And David is working as a DA." Dianne pointed towards a man sitting beside Harry van Berg's new girl-friend. He was a black haired man with dark complexion and he seemed to be not very tall. When he looked up, Cole could see into a crafty face. He leaned back surprised. If he didn't know it better, he could have sworn that his demonically powers had shown him the evil in this man. But Cole lived in a world without magic, it was impossible, or wasn't it?

"You are a lawyer?" David asked and looked at Cole attentively.

"Yes I've worked as a lawyer in San Francisco." Cole told him calmly.

"Um, I know what's what in San Francisco, which law office did you work for?" David wanted to know.

"Jackman, Kline und Carter." Cole explained without thinking.

"Oh, I know it." David pretended to be impressed.

"Really?" Cole looked at him amused, because he couldn't imagine, that there was a law office with the same name in this world, too. But you never know.

"It has a good name." David Morgan said seriously. "I'll keep my ears open, if you want. I have connections to a lot of prestigious law offices in New Orleans. What was your name again?"

"Cole Turner."

Morgan made notes and gave Cole his business card. "You can call me the next days, perhaps I'll be able to tell you more about it."

Cole took his card and watched at it attentively. David Morgan - District Attorney - was written there. "Thanks, I'll think about it."

"Most law offices are always looking for good people." David Morgan explained and smiled. "And I'm still searching for a worthy opponent."

"You've already found him." Cole told him calmly.

"We'll see." David said with a sneering smile on his face and gave attention to his dinner again.

The rest of the evening passed by very quickly and it was late after midnight, when the guests left the party. Dianne and Scott said goodbye at the door, while Cole went to the veranda.

Soon after Scott came out, too and sat down on one of the garden chairs. "We should give such a party more often. We come together too seldom." He explained and groaned. "Unfortunately I just haven't got the time. You'll know that, too. I'm away on business very often."

"Well, that sounds familiar to me." Cole told him.

After a while Scott said. "I've heard that you had some problems, after your wife died." Cole cast a quick glance at him and when Scott saw his expression, he added immediately. "Dianne has told me about it."

"Oh, is that so?" Cole shook his head. "You know, you should make it clear to your wife that not everybody needs her therapy."

Scott laughed. "Yes, unfortunately you are right. She wants to analyze everybody. So am I right, that her ban on alcohol for this evening, was also just her theory?"

"That's it." Cole shrugged his shoulders. "But I didn't want to spoil her fun."

"Oh, she would have coped with it." Scott explained. "But if she's convinced that her theory is right, nobody can talk her out of it." "

When Prue and Dianne turned up at the door, Scott said goodbye and went into the house. Dianne sat down on a deck-chair exhausted and said. "Stay for a while, please. It's such a wonderful night, I don't want to go to bed yet."

"I'm sorry, Dianne, but I'll have to get up early tomorrow morning." Prue glanced at Cole. "Unlike Cole."

"Do you need a beauty rest?" Cole asked with a grin.

"No, or do you think I need it badly?" Prue looked at him challenging.

Cole shook his head. "Of course not, you'll never need it."

Prue looked at him in surprise. "What are you getting at?"

"I've seen you in your evening dress tonight." he explained.

"Oh." Prue looked at him searching. "Where is your characteristic sarcasm?"

"There isn't any, why can't you simply accept a compliment, when you get one?" Cole asked interested. "Is it too hard for you?"

"Mm, I didn't get compliments for a long time." she explained thoughtfully.

"Really? I can't understand why. Probably it's just because, the other men don't have the courage to do it." Cole said with a fetching smile. "So you'll have to be content with me for the moment."

"That's a pity. But why not, thanks!"

"You're welcome. And don't worry, even at a ripe old age, there will be enough men, who'll want to pay you compliments, if you allow it." he told her with a smile.

"Well, I hope so." She explained satisfied. "But nevertheless even I won't be able to look as good as you do for your age."

Cole grinned. "That's right, I'm something special."

"You're telling me." Prue smiled, when she remembered that they weren't alone. She looked behind and saw Dianne watching them with a delighted smile on her face. Oh no, that was all she needed, Prue thought. Not only Dianne was thinking that she stood up for Cole, no, now Dianne had been a witness of their stupid little flirt, too. Prue didn't want to know, what was going on in Dianne's mind now. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. "Okay Dianne, thanks for your invitation again, but I really have to go. Cole can stay here, if he likes. Goodnight." She turned around immediately to leave the veranda.

"Wait Prue," Cole stopped her. "I won't let you go alone in the darkness."

"What should happen to me?" Prue asked sarcastically. "Is there anything worse than a demon?"

Cole turned around to Dianne who was sitting satisfied in her deck-chair. "Goodnight Dianne, We'll come for Danny and his bunny tomorrow morning." He told her and hurried to run after Prue.

They went silently through the illuminated garden to the hidden door in the fence. Cole opened it and they entered their familiar garden.

"The whole way was well-lit, so I really didn't need an escort." Prue explained grimly. "You don't have to run after me all the time." She looked around and felt much better in her own garden immediately, it still held a special attraction for her.

Cole shut the door. "Where is the problem now?"

"You just flirted with me, because Dianne was watching us." Prue told him.

"What makes you think that I flirted with you?" He asked innocently.

"Because you did it Cole and I know exactly why." Prue informed him. "You think, that I've told Dianne about your job problems."

"Oh yes," Cole remembered. "Thanks, that you told Dianne about it." He said sarcastically. "It was rather edifying when she blurred out with it at dinner. But probably I should be happy, that she didn't mention my alcohol problems." Meanwhile they entered the old veranda in front of their house. Cole sat down on the stairs. "But I think she already did it, when she has invited her guests."

Prue shook her head. "Stop making such a fuss. She wanted to do you a favour."

Cole looked at her doubtfully. "Yes lovely Dianne, she is always very helpful, but unfortunately nobody has asked her to do it."

"But you'll call David Morgan, won't you?" Prue asked and sat down beside him.

"I don't know." Cole answered thoughtfully.

Prue groaned. "You can do what you want to, but I'd suggest you to call him. Even if he can't help you along."

"Um, don't get me wrong, but David Morgan, I don't know... he is an evil person." Cole said thoughtfully.

Prue looked at him surprised. "How do you know? You talked to him for five minutes."

"I don't need any longer. I feel that immediately." Cole explained calmly.

"Perhaps you felt it in the past, Cole. But now we live without magic." Prue stated.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you really don't feel any magic?"

"No." Prue answered immediately and noticed, that she hasn't really thought about it yet. "I had no doubts yet, they made it quite plain."

"Okay, but do you miss your powers?" Cole asked carefully.

"Perhaps, sometimes, I don't know. It's so quiet, but ......" Prue didn't know what to answer, therefore she decided to ask. "Surely you don't miss them, do you?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders, his demonic powers had been a burden in the end and nothing else, but he didn't want to tell Prue all about it. "Well I think I finally get used to loose them now and then." he wriggled out. That was the truth, but strangely enough it was different this time, he hadn't the impression that he really had lost them.

"I don't miss magic, I miss my family." Prue explained and groaned, she missed her sisters so badly, and she'd like to know, if they were alright and if Piper already had her baby. It was horrible, that she couldn't share her life with her sisters. She even didn't meet Paige. And she didn't like to accept it, but Cole was her last bond with her former life. "Tell me something about Paige." she urged him.

"What?" Cole looked at her horrified.

Unfortunately I never had the chance to meet my sister. So what do you think of her?"

"Well." Cole spoke with a drawl. "You shouldn't ask me, I'm really the wrong person. Paige and I.... we had some problems with each other."

"It sounds familiar to me." Prue told him with a smile.

Cole glanced at her. "It was different with us." He answered immediately. "But Paige could never really accept, that I have been a demon once." He noticed that Prue was sceptically, and added annoyed. "Even in the beginning, before ... everything happened. She couldn't forget my past. I'm not impartial, therefore you should look for someone else."

"But unfortunately that's the problem, Cole, you are the only person I can ask." Prue explained dissatisfied.

"Well okay," Cole had pity on her after a while. "Sometimes she has strange tastes, relating to clothes and furniture. She is open-minded, shares others troubles and sympathizes with them, if we don't talk about demons. Actually she is self-confident, but in the beginning she had some problems to be the junior witch. She didn't want to accept her powers, but under the special circumstances, she was managing everything alright. And when she finally accepted to be a witch, she wanted to try out everything without learning. It was a disaster sometimes." A memory flashed through Cole's mind and he couldn't help smiling. "Piper even made her pass an exam about magical ingredients."

"Really?" Prue asked with a surprised smile. "And do they get on well with each other?"

Yes, I think so. Piper had some problems to accept Paige in the beginning." he explained. "Well, you have to know, that Piper acted rather strange after your death, like a maniac. She couldn't accept that you were dead and she was running all over the city to vanquish every demon crossing her way just to take revenge."

"I can understand that very well." Prue said.

"But unfortunately it was regardless. She didn't care about the danger." Cole told her.

Prue shook her head. "Poor Piper, it must have been hard for her. And then suddenly she had to act like the oldest sister, too."

"It's a hard job, isn't it?" Cole asked with a smile.

"You can say that again." Prue said thoughtfully.

"Well finally Paige left her job to become a super witch as you were." Cole explained.

Prue looked at him flattered. "Do you think I've been a super witch?"

Cole grinned. "No, I don't think so. Paige believed it, she was always afraid to live in your shadow. But there was no need for that, because she was a fast learner." He cast a quick glance at Prue. "Paige played a decisive role in ... well that I were stranded in this intermediate world."

"Do you want to say, I owe it to her, that you are here now?" Prue asked and looked at him searching.

"You're right." Cole said with a smile. "So she did me a favour against her will."

"Thank you Paige." Prue said sarcastically into the night.

Cole laughed and looked at her forcefully. "It's not so bad, is it?"

Prue resisted his gaze and got up. "I think you know the answer very well." Prue explained and stood up. "I'll go to bed now."

"Goodnight!" Cole said and looked behind her. When she nearly disappeared in the house, he called after her. "And Prue, you look great tonight, seriously."


	4. 4 Chapter

_Thank you Charmed-Snow for your long and nice review!! _

_I'm glad that you also like this story!!!_

_And there's already the next chapter, but it's a short one!_

**4. Chapter**

Cole was still dozing, when the phone was ringing next morning. A few minutes later he heard somebody knocking at his door.

"Yes? What?" he asked and got up. He put on some clothes quickly and went to the door to open it slightly.

Clara Jennings was standing on the other side with a phone in her hand. "You are wanted on the phone." she told him disapproving and gave him the phone.

Cole took it surprised and sat down on the chair standing under the window. "Yes?"

"Mr. Turner?" a woman asked. "I'm Isabell Swallow, I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, don't worry." Cole explained watching at his watch, it was already half past nine, usually he got up earlier. He would absolutely have to buy an alarm clock, but unfortunately he hasn't got the money and Prue was very tight with her money. Probably he should really change this situation. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on Mrs. Swallow's words.

"I call you on behalf of Mr. Wingrove, he is partner of the law office Wingrove, Silberman and Davies. He happened to hear, that you are looking for a new sphere of activity. He would like to talk to you about this matter."

"I'd love to!" Cole said, wondering, that his search for a job got around so quickly.

"Great, Mr. Wingrove has a busy schedule, but we could fix a date at 2 o'clock this afternoon. If you can manage."

"No problem, I can arrange it." Cole explained and listened to Mrs. Swallows description where to find the office. When she hang up, Cole looked out of the window. He never had thought, that David Morgen would find a job for him so quickly. Morgen even didn't know his phone number. Lost in thoughts he found out, that he was sitting on his suit, he had worn last night. Damn it, he thought angrily, he had only one single suit at the moment and now he would have to iron it. Hopefully he could bring Mrs. Jennings to do it for him, he thought annoyed and decided that it was high time to earn some money.

In the afternoon Cole noticed that it was indispensable to work again, when he had to call for a taxi to take him to his appointment with Mr. Wingrove. He even didn't have a car. He watched Mrs. Jennings a little frustrated. She was sitting satisfied in front of the tv to watch her favourite soap. "You have to tell me about Helena's mysterious disease, when I'm back again." he told her and said goodbye to Daniel.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything." Mrs. Jennings reassured him. "And good luck for your appointment."

"Thanks." Cole said and left the house, when the taxi drove up to the entrance.

Minutes later, he arrived in front of a big office building. When he entered the entrance hall, he felt a cold breeze. It was a warm day again but inside of the building it was ice-cold because of the air-conditioning. Cole went to the reception and was sent to the highest floor. He entered the elevator made of glass, so that he had a view on the neighbouring buildings on his way up.

When the lift arrived at the top, a dark-skinned woman with a learned smile was waiting for him. She wasn't very tall and had a severe hair style. She wore a simple gray suit and loud glasses. "Mr. Turner, I suppose."

"You've guessed right." Cole said. "And you are Mrs. Swallow?"

"Isabell Swallow." She shook hands with him. "Come this way please, Mr. Wingrove is already waiting for you." She explained and turned around busy.

Cole followed her across a corridor with a fluffy carpet. He watched Mrs. Swallow and wondered how she could go at some speed along the corridor on her high-heeled shoes. She stopped in front of an office and opened the door. Mrs. Swallow entered the room first and gave Mr. Wingrove notice of Cole. Then she let him enter the room and left it again.

A middle-aged man stood up from his chair behind a solid desk made of oak. He went to Cole and shook hands with him. "Edward Wingrove."

"Cole Turner, I'm glad to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Sit down please." Mr. Wingrove was a tall man with full slightly turned gray hair. His complexion and the lines on his face were a sign of his preference to spend leisure time in the open air. He sat down and waited until Cole was sitting, too. "Of course you are surprised, that I wanted to arrange an appointment with you so quickly, but I've met David Morgan in court this morning and he has told me about you."

Cole nodded, although he was surprised, why David Morgan had mentioned him. After dinner Cole didn't exchange a single word with him.

"He knows that we are always searching for good lawyers." Edward Wingrove smiled. "I must confess that I've already called your former employer. And they've told me, that they were always satisfied with your work and that they let you off unwillingly."

Cole looked at him unbelieving and tried to hide his astonishment. "I'm glad to hear that." he said with a detached smile. Even if he took into consideration that Jackman, Kline and Carter existed in this world. Much as he'd like to believe, they would never give him a good reference. His work wasn't the problem, they couldn't have anything against it. But they knew his unreliability very well and that he disappeared without a trace untimely. Cole looked at Wingrove sceptically. He had never talked to anybody of Jackman, Kline and Carter this much was certain, but why did he fell compelled to lye?

Wingrove nodded. "Unfortunately I have to tell you, that we're just looking for a lawyer for routine work at the moment. Mainly contractual right. You can imagine, what I'm talking about, copyright law, unfair competition, breach of trust." He looked at Cole excusing. "I know, that doesn't sound rather tempting, but you can work at home for the most part. And I can promise you, that we'll change something in near future. You'll have excellent promotion prospects with your abilities. And the pay is not to be sneezed at." He leaned forward and wrote something on a piece of paper. "I can imagine, that you want to consult other law offices, too. Of course they are always searching for good lawyers, but I won't let you go so easily. So what would you say about this." He showed Cole the note where he had written a figure.

"That doesn't sound bad for the moment." Cole said calmly, although the amount exceeded his expectation by far. The sum was more than a simple lawyer would usually earn for routine work.

"Of course the amount just relates to the period of the first six months. Then we'll talk about your future pay. And you'll have a company car at your disposal." Mr. Wingrove smiled. "You could start with your work tomorrow morning. So what do you say?"

Cole smiled, there was something fishy about this offer, but that didn't worry him at the moment. Advance payment, a car. "I think we'll come to terms."

After Mr. Wingrove had welcomed Cole in his team enthusiastically, Isabell Swallow brought the contract ready for signature. She handed him over the key for the company car and a cash check.

Half an hour later Cole entered the underground car park satisfied. He looked for the car and found out, that it was a brand-new BMW- much to his pleasure.

He set off but stopped the car again, when he saw the next branch bank. He parked his car and entered the bank to cash. When he left the building with his money, he found a toy shop beside the bank. He entered the shop and looked for some presents for Danny. After he's having a big splurge, he went back to his car and on his way home, he stopped again to go into a delicatessen.

When Prue arrived at home that evening, she slumbled over a red toy car. She looked around surprised. "What's going on here? Did you rob a toy shop?" she asked Cole, who was just coming into the hall.

"No, don't worry, I've paid for all of it. In fact with my own money." he told her satisfied.

"Really? But don't you think Danny is a little bit too young for the red car?" Prue wanted to know with a sceptical look at the toys.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "He was very enthusiastic about it."

"Is that so?" Prue asked and went into the living room to welcome her nephew, who didn't look very happy. "Well I wouldn't say, he looks very happy."

"It's because, I've taken away this hideous pink bunny." Danny cast a angry glance at him. "Danny honey, this stupid bunny isn't the right toy for you." Cole held out a green crocodile to him. "Take this crocodile if you absolutely must have a cuddle toy."

But the little boy started to cry and ignored the crocodile. Cole looked at Prue grimly, who smiled back satisfied. "I guess this stupid bunny was your present." he stated.

"You're right, where did you put it down?" Prue asked and looked around. Finally she found the bunny on the couch on the other side of the room. She walked there to bring it back to Danny, who took his bunny with a happy smile.

Cole watched what happened and shook his head. "Traitor." he said softly and looked at his son angrily. Immediately Danny reached out for the green crocodile.

When the little boy slept satisfied with the pink bunny and the green crocodile in his arms, Cole lead Prue into the dining-room. The doors to the garden stood open and the best delicacies piled up on the table.

Prue looked at Cole surprised. "What's going on? Come on, tell me, what has happened." she ordered him.

"I've a new job." he told her plainly.

"That was quick." Prue said surprised and sat down on the chair, Cole offered her.

"I know." he agreed and poured out a glass of wine. It was a disappointment for him, that Prue was less enthusiastic than he had expected.

"And where did you get all the money from?" she asked suspiciously.

"I've got an advance payment." he explained.

"Without working one single day?" Prue asked surprised.

"That's the meaning of this word! Advanced payment!" he told her about his conversation with Mr. Wingrove.

Prue looked at him doubtfully. "You'll earn so much money? What kind of law office is that?"

"I don't know, and to tell you the truth I don't care." Cole explained. "I'm used to worse."

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "There are a few demons among the human beings, too."

"You don't have to tell me. But there is a subtle difference, you may not kill them."

"What?" Prue looked up from her plate.

"Forget it." Cole gave an dismissive gesture and came back to their actual problem. "Honestly Prue, who cares? It doesn't really bother me, what they are doing. It's a usual law office and you had got to tell me yesterday, that I'm to earn some money. I would have continued watching soaps with Mrs. Jennings, but now I'm quite satisfied."

Prue looked at him attentively. "I just thought you'd prefer to do something useful."

"No, if I help people, it won't help me along." He looked at Prue. "It doesn't change anything, I've done in the past."

"Perhaps it would be good to do penance." she suggested.

"I repent what I've done and I have to life with it all my life. Isn't that enough atonement?"


	5. 5 Chapter

_Thanks for your reviews._

_I'm glad that you want to go on reading it. _

_So there's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it!_

**5. Chapter**

When Cole entered his new office the next morning, he looked around not very enthusiastic. It was a small room furnished with the most simple furniture. A very small window didn't present him a real view, he just had a presentiment of the slight ray of the morning sun. Cole groaned and sat down on his uncomfortable desk chair. There was a mountain of files on his desk, he would have to work on and there were huge tomes about contract law on the shelves. Cole took the first record and opened the folder. In former times, he had pulled his knowledge out of the books by magic. He closed his eyes for a moment to check his knowledge about the legally facts. Luckily everything was still there. He started to read the first record and searched in his mind for the right laws and regulations for the petitions.

Two hours later, Cole had just finished a fraction of his work. He leaned back angrily, it had been easier in the past, he only had to make a gesture and it was done. He raised his hand bored just to try it and watched to his surprise, that the dictating machine lying on his desk started to fill. There were suddenly file memos and petitions beside the mountain of files. Cole leaned up with a satisfied grin to look at the first record. He knew it, a world without magic, that was nonsense. He has felt that he still had magical powers, even if it had been a different feeling in the old days.

He looked at one of the new petitions and stopped. He leaved through the record surprised and looked at the petition again. Cole leaned back with a groan. The petition was utter nonsense, he could throw it into the trashcan. Cole shook his head and unreeled the dictating machine. But when he listened to the tape he heard his own voice telling him rubbish. Great, he could just delete everything again. If somebody heard this rubbish, he would be kicked off immediately. Did he really live in a world without magic, or what was the meaning of this? Was he just out of practise? Whatever it was, whether he liked it or not, he would have to set to his work and do it without magic.

Late in the afternoon he had just finished a part of his work. He packed up the unworked records and his laptop and decided to work at home next day. He left his office and went to his secretary Erin Kelley, he had to share with five other lawyers. She was on the phone at the moment and looked at him as if he was just in the way. When she finally ended her private call, Cole put his finished records and the tape on her desk and and pointed to them. "See to it until tomorrow." he asked her and told her, that he would work at home next day. Erin nodded frowning and gazed after him, until he disappeared in the elevator.

When Cole woke up, next morning it was later than he had thought. Although he didn't want to go to his office today, he didn't intend to get up so late. He put on some clothes and hurried up to get to the bathroom. When he entered the hall he heard some noise from the kitchen and supposed, that Prue and Danny had already breakfast there. But when he opened the door to the bathroom, he was up against a half naked Prue, brushing her teeth.

"What's all this about?" she hissed inarticulately and spited the remaining toothpaste into the vanity basin.

"You didn't lock the door." Cole told her.

"Surely you know that the lock is out of order, don't you? And we have arranged, that we'll knock at the door at least." Prue remembered him.

"I expected you to be in the kitchen." Cole said standing placid in the open door and watched Prue in her very short nightdress.

"And what is that supposed to become?" Prue asked to jolt him out of his daydreams.

"Um?"

"If you have seen enough of me, shut the door from the other side." She said cooly. "I want to get ready alone."

"No problem!"Cole closed the door with a grin on his face, but without the slightest hurry. Then he waited until Prue was ready.

When she left the bathroom and saw him still standing there, she shook her head. "We can't go on like that, we need a second bathroom."

Cole looked at her satisfied. "That sounds good. You finally resigned yourself to live together with me."

"Do I have a choice?" Prue asked and wanted to squeeze past him.

But Cole stopped her, she has had a choice, he knew it, therefore he said. "Thanks Prue."

"For what? It's your house." she turned away. "And therefore you'll see to repair the lock at once."

"How? Do you think I'm Leo?" he wanted to know amused.

"Don't worry, there is no danger to confound you." She groaned. "Okay, I'll look for somebody, who is able to fix it up as soon as possible."

"There's no hurry. I thought, you still want to catch me under the shower accidentally." he told her with an amused smile to catch out

"Just in your dreams Cole and now let me get past I have to go to work." She squeezed past Cole and disappeared in her bedroom.

Cole gazed after her satisfied, a banter with Prue and he felt better immediately. But just as long as he didn't think about his work, waiting for him downstairs, he thought annoyed. He entered the bathroom and examined the lock, if he could try to repair it with magic, he wondered. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea after his failure yesterday. Nevertheless he couldn't resist the temptation. He tried to concentrate, but nothing happened. He didn't feel any magic and when he looked at the lock it looked the same as before. Perhaps he had just imagined things, but no, he had heard his voice on the tape telling nonsense. Or probably there was another reason that nothing happened this time. He didn't have this ability before he had collected all these demonical powers in the wasteland. Whatever it was, he had no time to care about it at the moment.

After Cole had breakfast, he was faced with another problem, to find a suitable place for his work. He decided to use the dining room. He put the records and his laptop on the table and sat down to start working, but he couldn't concentrate. The door to the winter garden was open and Cole listened to Mrs. Jennings and Daniel. Cole had to look up to watch his son again and again, so that he didn't make headway with his work. Furthermore the back of the chair cut into his back and the dining table was too low. He groaned, that wasn't optimal for his work, he would have to find another solution for the future.

He heard, that Mrs. Jennings phone was ringing and he closed his eyes, he would never be able to work here. Five minutes later a nervous Mrs. Jennings entered the dining room. She told him, that she had to go urgently.

She looked at him begging. "Could you look after Danny for a while? I'll be back towards afternoon."

Cole was pleased to get away from his work and agreed immediately. He took the easy way out and sat down on the sofa together with Danny. They watched TV because Cole had promised Mrs. Jennings to tell her, what happened in her favourite soap. But at the moment, when the comercial break started, it was ringing at the door. Cole stood up and went to the door bare-footed. He was convinced that it couldn't be anything important. But when he opened the door, he faced Edward Wingrove.

"Mr. Wingrove." Cole said surprised. Did he want to check out, if he was really working at home, Cole thought angrily.

"You can call me Edward." Wingrove said with a smart smile. "Please excuse me for jumping in, but I want to ask you a favour. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Cole told him and stepped aside to let Mr. Wingrove into the hall. He decided to lead him into the dining room, where he could see all the files on the table. That would give a busy impression, much better than the running TV in the winter garden.

"Sit down please, I'll be back in a minute." Cole explained and went into the winter garden. There he switched off television and opened the connecting door to the dining room, to watch Daniel.

Mr. Wingrove looked at him. "Your son?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, Daniel, I'm just looking after him, because our housekeeper has an important appointment." Cole explained "He won't disturb us."

"No problem." Wingrove smiled. "I also have two children, girls, but they are older."

Cole nodded. "So, what do you want."

"Oh yes, that's a delicate subject. We're talking about the daughter of my good old friend Donald Carey." Wingrove explained carefully. "Amy was always a difficult person, but now she really ran into trouble. She was found near a site of crime two days ago. And now the district attorney's office brought a charge of murder against Amy." Wingrove looked sorrowfully. "Don approached me to find a lawyer in my office, who can advocate her. And I thought of you at once."

"Me?" Cole asked surprised. "You whether know me nor my work."

Wingrove made a gesture of refusal. "You have a high reputation. I've told Donald about you and he agreed."

He had a high reputation, certainly. "Excuse me, but nobody will buy that." Cole said and shook his head with an ironical smile. "You can't tell me, that there are only botchers in your office."

Wingrove groaned. "The focus of our law office is commercial law. That's the special subject of our lawyers. Criminal law isn't our priority." He looked at Cole forcefully. "I'm never wrong about someone and I know, that you are just the man we need. Listen, it looks bad for Amy, nevertheless I want the best defense for her. I don't know why, but I trust you and I know, that you don't dodge a challenge."

Cole nodded. "No!" he explained, although he still couldn't understand, why Wingrove had chosen him of all people.

Wingrove groaned. "Amy doesn't want to speak to anybody, she keeps silent. Nobody knows what happened, so it won't be easy, I promise you. But if you do me this favour, I will be grateful." He looked at the table. "And you could forget this work for the moment."

"Hm," Cole looked at Wingrove thoughtfully, he couldn't make him out. Nevertheless it was tempting to work at a murder, especially when he saw the mountain of files on his table. "I'll have to know the facts before I get involved in this case."

Wingrove nodded "I understand." he said and put a file on the table. "This is the police report. You should read it before the preferment of the charge. But don't worry, that is just a routine matter. Nobody expects that you can bail Amy out. Nevertheless it's necessary to meet with her this morning. The preferment of the charge will be in an hour. So we don't have time."

Cole nodded and looked lost in thoughts into the winter garden, where Daniel was sleeping peacefully.

"I'll arrange an appointment with Amy in court in an hour." Wingrove explained watching Cole's outfit. "And you'll have enough time to change your clothes." He smiled at Cole. "So what do you say?"

"I agree." Cole explained.

"Great." Wingrove said and stood up. He took the files from the table and explained. "I'll pick up these files. I don't know how this matter will develop, but it will be top priority for you."

Cole nodded. "No problem."

After Wingrove said goodbye, Cole went back to Danny. "And what will I do with you?" he asked the boy, looking at him with big eyes. What a nuisance, that Mrs. Jennings had to go today of all days. Well then Prue would have to take care of Danny for a while, Cole decided.

Half an hour later Cole was standing in his suit in Prue's office together with Danny.

"You can put that idea right out of your mind. I'm busy Cole." Prue just told him.

"Come on Prue, please, it won't be for long, just until Mrs. Jennings will come back. This appointment is very important for me." Cole looked at her begging, but Prue was unmerciful.

She shook her head. "No way, I'll have to go soon, too and I can't take him with me."

Cole looked around with a sigh and suddenly he noticed Judy looking at him attentively. "Prue didn't introduce me." He said with a smart smile. "Cole Turner."

Judy stood up and went to him. "Judy Howard, pleased to meet you." she smiled. "I've already heard of you."

"Is that so?" Cole looked at Prue, sitting on her chair hugging herself and didn't say a word. "I hope just the best." Cole explained ironically and turned back to Judy.

"Yes of course." Judy said.

"That's good." he looked at her searching. "I'm sure, you'd like to take care of my son for an hour or two." he said and it was obvious, that this wasn't a question.

"What makes you think of that?" Judy asked surprised.

"I've seen it." he explained and handed Danny over to Judy. "I've a feeling that you are fond of children." Cole explained.

"What?" Judy was left speechless. She looked at the little boy on her arm smiling at her satisfied.

Cole nodded. "As you can see, he feels good. I've seen that at the first sight. You are a motherly type. Okay, everything is alright, then I'll go now." He left the office with a last grin.

Judy starred after him flummoxed. "Motherly person?" She looked at Prue shaking her head. "I think I'll kill him."

Prue laughed. "Have Fun! I give my blessing."

Judy put Daniel back into his seat and put it on the table. "Wonderful!" she said. "How can I work, when the boy is here?" she asked Prue angrily.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Don't complain to me."

"I've no frigging idea about children." Judy said uncertain.

"You won't have problems with him. You know that you can get along with him easily, he's a nice boy, completely unproblematic in contrast to his parents." Prue told grinning.

"Okay, okay. I'll manage it. It won't be so difficult, will it?" Judy said, who wasn't annoyed with Cole anymore. She looked at Prue searching. "You didn't tell me, that he is so attractive."

"Do you think so?" Prue asked bored.

"Of course, are you blind?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "He isn't my type."

Judy grinned. "Are you sure?"

Prue looked at her surprised. "Absolutely, I know him too well. And he was together with my little sister."

"So what?" Judy didn't have brothers and sisters, therefore she didn't accept this reason. She looked at Danny playing with a mobile over his seat. "My grandmother always told me that men with dark hair and blue eyes are dangerous."

Prue smiled. "I totally agree with her in Cole's case. And that is all the more reason not to get involved with him."

When Cole finally entered the court house, he didn't have enough time to read the police report. It took longer that he had expected to reach the building and now it was too late to read it. His new client was already waiting for him. A court usher leaded him to a door and when Cole entered the small room, a young woman was already sitting behind a table. She didn't look up, when he entered the room. The court usher left the room again and Cole sat down at the table right opposite to Amy.

"Hallo, my name is Cole Turner and if you want, I'll be your lawyer."

The young woman looked up and Cole could see a deep pain in her eyes. She looked younger, than he has thought. He cast a quick glance over his documents and found out that she was 20 years old. But the young woman sitting opposite to him looked like a little girl. She had long dark hair falling uncombed over her shoulders and she was pale. Her green eyes looked at him searching. And it seemed to Cole, as if she could watch deep down inside to his heart, an unpleasant feeling.

Suddenly she looked at him surprised and nodded. "Okay." she said softly and gave him her slim hand. "Amy Lavreux."

Cole took her cold hand and looked at the record surprised. "Lavreux? I thought your name is Carey."

Amy shook her head. "That's my stepfather's name, he adopted me, but I prefer to use my mother's name." she explained and looked at him challenging.

"Okay," Cole said, that was something new, Edward Wingrove's old friend and his stepdaughter had problems with each other. But that wasn't so important at the moment, he would think about it later. "Well Amy, can I call you Amy?"

She nodded and looked at him thoughtfully. "And how can I call you?"

"As you wish, you can call me Cole or Mr. Turner, whatever you prefer." He smiled at her encouraging and looked back at the record. "You'll be accused of murder. What will you plead for?" Cole looked up and noticed that she was hesitating.

Then she said low. "Not guilty?"

It sounded more like a question, but Cole ignored it. "Okay!" he said. "The lawsuit will take place just in a few months, but I fear that you won't release on bail."

"I know." she answered very cool on the surface. "I've already faced up to it."

Cole looked at her surprised. He ran his eyes down the record and asked her finally to tell him what happened the night when the murder took place.

She shook her head. "I can't talk about it."

"Amy." Cole looked at her forcefully. "I'm your lawyer and I have to know, what had happened, otherwise I can't help you." Amy kept shaking her head, starring at the table. "You know that I'll keep everything you'll tell me to myself, nothing will leave this room. Even if you are guilty, that won't be relevant for me."

She looked up and asked firmly. "So do you think, that I'm guilty?"

"I didn't say that." Cole wriggled out.

"No, but you thought it." she looked at him sadly. "How can you say, that it doesn't matter, if I'm guilty or not. How can you defend someone, who is guilty?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Everybody has the right to get a trial lawyer." he said lamely. "Please tell me, what had happened. I have to know it, to plan my defense strategy."

She looked back at the table. "I haven't killed him, that's everything you have to know."

Cole groaned, he kept trying it for a while but he didn't get anything out of Amy.

Finally he looked at the record frustrated. "Okay, when you don't want to answer, I'll have to read what's written here." he told her.

Amy looked up horrified. "You even didn't read my file?"

"No, I had no time, Mr. Wingrove retained me one hour ago."

Amy smiled sadly. "I knew it. You aren't a very good lawyer, are you?"

Cole looked at her surprised. "Of course I am. What on earth makes you think of that?" he asked indignant.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I knew, that my stepfather would choose the worst lawyer working in Mr. Wingrove's law office for me to keep up appearances. But I'll go to prison for the rest of my live or even worse. One problem less for him."

Cole looked at her surprised. But there was no denying that she could be right. But if Mr. Wingrove and Amy's stepfather thought, that they had retained a wretched failure for Amy's defense, they were very much mistaken. He grinned nastily. "That's what they think. But they'll be surprised. Take my word for it." He explained grimly. "Don't worry, we'll show them. But I need your help." He looked at her forcefully, but Amy didn't say a word. "Think about it, it won't make much difference for the hearing today." He explained and stood up. He picked up the police report and went to the door. "I'll see you in half an hour in the court room." he told her and left the room.

When Cole walked through the corridor, he was still furious, what was Wingrove thinking of? Probably he has never called to San Franciso. He only trusted David Morgan's words. Dianne has told everybody that he has problems with alcohol. Edward Wingrove was looking for such a person, an unemployed lawyer, a heavy drinker. Well Edward, you have made the mistake of your life, Cole thought angrily. He searched for a quiet place, where he could finally read the documents.

When he had read it, he couldn't understand, why Wingrove went to the trouble of searching for an incompetent lawyer in his point of view. The charge was cast-iron. At night of May 1st Adam Boucher was stabbed to death on a lonely clearing on a disused plantation. The murder weapon was a knife and unfortunately only Amy's fingerprints were on the blade. The police has found Amy's blouse beside him, full of blood. And they've found Amy running around on the plantation out of her mind. But not only that her clothes were smeared in blood, Adam Boucher had been saint. He had studied theology and now he had worked at a local parish to take over the post of the priest.

Cole looked at the clock and noticed, that it was time to go to the courtroom, where Amy's hearing would begin soon. He didn't want to be late, therefore he rushed through the corridor. But when he arrived at the courtroom, he saw much to his displeasure David Morgan, waiting in front of it.

"Mr. Turner if I recall correctly." he said with a rigid smile.

"You do, Mr. Morgan."

"Well who would have thought, that we would meet again in court so quickly?" he asked sneering.

"Yes, what a surprise." Cole smiled forced. The last thing Cole would have wished was to compete against Morgan to defent Amy Carey Lavreux, who didn't have a chance to get out of this matter as an innocent. Cole was sure, that this self-satisfied fop has arranged it anyhow.

"May the better man win." Morgan said, when the doors to the courtroom opened. "But I have to confess that we won't have equal opportunities this time."

Morgan entered the courtroom and Cole followed him angrily with his eyes, he wanted to win against this bastard so badly. He has felt his evil personal magnetism again. Cole shook his head thoughtfully, he couldn't be wrong. Still lost in thoughts, he went to his place, when Amy was guided to the seat beside him. She sat down and Cole noticed surprised that he didn't feel any bad vibrations. He looked at her and suddenly he was absolutely convinced, that in spite of all evidences she wasn't a murderer. He would just have to prove it.

He leaned back satisfied, he couldn't achieve anything today, but Morgan, Wingrove and Carey were in for a big surprise.


	6. 6 Chapter

_Thank you very much for your reviews !!! I'm so glad that you like it._

_And yes, before Christmas I'm always busy, too. But I hope you'll have enough time to read the next chapter!_

_Hope you'll like it!_

**6. Chapter**

At the same time Prue was standing in front of the court house. A big crowd of photographers and reporters had assembled on the little place to report about a spectacular murder of a clergyman. Prue looked around waiting for her colleague Vivian, who should work as a reporter on the spot. Prue saw her immediately, when she strode through the crowd. Because despite of her size of 1,78 m she wore high-heeled shoes. Prue and Vivian weren't the best friends and in Prue's opinion Vivian was full of herself. She came from one of the richest families in New Orleans and Prue was convinced that she owed her job to her family's relations. Her father had pulled strings. There were more capable reports working for the paper, but there was absolutely no doubt, that Vivian would get ahead.

"Prue, there you are finally." Vivian explained, as if she didn't come too late. "We have to get into the building immediately, otherwise we'll miss something interesting." She rushed through the crowed and Prue followed her in some distance.

When they arrived inside of the building some minutes later, media representatives were already present in large numbers. They just rushed at a policeman coming out of the courtroom. Prue and Vivian had no other choice than waiting on the edge of the crowd. They watched the policeman escaping from the reporters and coming up to them. To Prue's surprise she recognized the medium-seized man with the short brown hair. It was Paul Hennen. "Paul" she said surprised. "How long have you been in town?"

The policeman looked up and a smile shined on his face. "Prue I'm glad to see you." he said but before he could go on talking, Vivian held her recorder under his nose. Obviously she was practising for her future career on television.

"Have you found the corpse?"

Paul looked at her irritated. "No comment." He explained rigid and turned back to Prue. "I wanted to call you, but..."

But Vivian didn't admit defeat so easily. "Do you think it plays a part that the victim is a clergyman? Is it a ritual murder?"

"I've already told you, that I won't answer your questions." He refused flatly.

Vivian shrugged her shoulders. "Don't make such a fuss." she said indignant.

Paul shook his head, but in this moment the doors of the courtroom opened again and the defendant was taken out. Vivian left Paul alone and snapped at Prue. "Prue, not this way, you can have your private conversations in your leisure time, we have to work. And I need photos."

Prue darted Paul a meaningful look and burst into the crowd with Vivian.

Soon after they were standing in front of the court house again. Vivan looked unhappy, because she didn't find out anything spectacular yet. Paul Hennen and Judy's friend Robert joined them, but Paul had told Vivian in plain terms, that they were policemen and wouldn't answer one of her questions.

Prue looked back to the entrance, when suddenly another well-known person left the court house. "Cole," she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Cole looked up and went to her. Everything has gone as he had expected. He couldn't get Amy released on bail and David Morgan had left the room with a satisfied grin on his face. "I'm working, what else?" Cole explained still a little frustrated.

But before Prue could give him an answer, Vivian was at hand and held Cole her recorder under his nose. "Are you Amy Carey's lawyer?" she asked.

Cole looked at her surprised. "Don't you have a microphone?" He wanted to know. "Or don't you work for a TV station?"

"No, I'm working for the writing guild." Vivian explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but on principle I just talk to important people." Cole said with a smile

"I am important. And soon you can see me on TV." Vivian explained piqued.

Cole took a close look of her. "I have no doubt about it. And you look familiar to me. Have I seen you on TV lately?"

It was obvious, that Vivian felt flattered. "Indeed, my family is present in the local media and I am on a lot of gala events."

"And there you attracted my attention. What was your name again?" Cole wanted to know.

"Vivian Wingrove."

"Are you related to Edward Wingrove?" Cole asked surprised.

"He is my father, do you know him?" she asked, as if it was impossible not to know him.

Cole nodded. "Cole Turner, I'm working for him."

Now Vivian was surprised. "Really? I haven't seen you in the office yet." She smiled and looked at him attentively. "And I would have noticed you."

Beside them Prue rolled her eyes.

"I've just started to work there." Cole explained.

"Oh I see, nevertheless I'm surprised, that a lawyer working for my father conducts Donald Carey's daughter."

"Yes?" Cole looked at her interested. "He has told me, that Donald is an old friend of him."

Vivian nodded. "That's right, since school days already. But Amy, well..., you know."

"What?"

"Well she is your client and you probably have already noticed that she is a strange person."

"Mm." Cole said unmeaning. "So do you know her better?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. But our fathers are friends and therefore we meet occasionally. But she was always odd, difficult, I don't know. But nevertheless that she has murdered this priest...." She shook her head. "Nobody thought that she was capable of doing something like that."

"Is she against the church?" Cole asked immediately, glad that Vivian was so talkative.

"No, not as far as I know. Although she went to church seldom for a Catholic only lately you could find her on a church service more often." Vivian explained, when someone behind her called her name. "Oh, duty calls." she smiled at him flirty. "But I suppose, that we'll meet again soon, Mr. Turner."

"I hope so Miss Wingrove." He said smartly.

When Vivian was gone, Cole turned back to Prue. "One of your colleagues?"

"You said it, but today I had the impression, that Vivian has forgotten who the real reporter is." Prue told him dryly.

"Well I liked it." Cole said grinning.

"And you really are Amy Carey's lawyer?" Prue asked surprised.

"That's it, or don't you think I can do it?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just surprised, that Wingrove chose you."

"Yes, he has every confidence in me." Cole answered ironically.

"Well he doesn't know you as long as I do." Prue said sneering. "Have you fixed the lock of the bathroom yet?"

"No Prue, how should I? Or do I look like the born craftsman?"

"You shouldn't repair it, you should call someone, who is able to fix it." Prue explained him.

"I was busy, as you see. And besides you wanted to take it upon yourself. Because you thought that it is so urgent." He reminded her.

"Wel this morning you have seen, that it is absolutely essential." she told him with a shake of her head.

"Oh, I liked it." Cole said and cast a meaningful glance at her.

Prue looked at him annoyed. "But I didn't."

Beside them Paul cleared his throat. "We have to go to the police station again." he explained reserved.

"Oh yes, Paul, Robert this is...." Prue started, but Paul interrupted her abruptly.

"We already met in court." Paul told her.

"That's right, you are the policemen arriving at the scene of the crime first." Cole remembered.

Robert nodded. "Yes and it was an awful sight."

"Bobby, we have to go now." Paul remind his colleague again.

"You'll go to the police station?" Cole asked and looked at the policemen interested. When Robert nodded, he added. "Okay, then I can go with you, can't I? I want to see the pieces of evidence today." Cole turned back to Prue. "Will you take care of Danny, or shall I take him on my way home?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm sure Judy has already forced Mrs. Jennings to pick him up. I mean in case that they put up with each other for such a long time."

Robert looked at them surprised about these news. "Judy is baby-sitter? Voluntary?"

Prue grinned. "Well Cole has taken her by surprise. He thought that she is the right person to take care of his son, because she has a motherly personality."

"Judy? Oh my god. It's a miracle to me, that you could leave the office alive." Robert burst out in loud laughter. "You should avoid her for the next years, otherwise you could be a dead man soon."

"Don't worry, many have already tried it, but it doesn't seem to work." Cole explained cooly

"Okay!" Robert said, when Paul glowered at him. "Let's go. I'll inform you about Judy and her relation to children on our way to the station."

The three men set off and Prue looked around for Vivian. Five minutes later she turned up again. "Oh, is he already gone?" she asked disappointed.

"Who do you mean?"

"Well of course this nice, attractive lawyer." Vivian looked around. "What a pity, he is gone. But you know him, don't you?"

"It's not as simple as that." Prue said. "Why? You aren't interested in him, are you?"

"Strictly professional." Vivian looked at her forcing. "So tell me, who is he and where do you know him from? Is he married?"

"I thought your interest is strictly professional." Prue said sneering.

"Come on Prue, don't act stupid. What do you know about him?"

Prue groaned, suddenly she had some doubts that it was a good idea to live with Cole. The mere thought of a meeting with Vivian Wingrove at breakfast or worse in the bathroom was making her ill. "He was married to my sister, but that's all over and now he moved to New Orleans." She looked at Vivian forceful. "And a good advice, leave him alone, otherwise you'll burn your fingers. He never got over my sister."

"Probably he hasn't found the right woman yet." Vivian explained self-confident. "Do you know his phone number?"

"No!" Prue answered without going red. Nevertheless she hoped, that Vivian wouldn't find out, that Cole and her were living in the same house.

But this fact couldn't put Vivian off. "Doesn't matter," she explained. "He is working for me father, so it won't be a problem to get his number."

When Cole, Robert and Paul entered the police station, Paul said goodbye immediately and left them. Cole looked after him thoughtfully. Paul didn't say a word on their way to the station.

"Is he always too lazy to open his mouth, or does he have anything against me?" Cole wanted to know from Robert.

He shrugged his shoulders and led Cole along the corridor to the exhibit room. "It's about Prue, he was hopeful. He didn't know, that she is together with someone. And that's new to me, too."

Cole looked at him surprised. "What makes you think of that? Prue isn't together with anyone."

"And what is with you?" Robert wanted to know.

"With me?" Cole looked at him irritated. "I live with her in my house, but that's everything." he explained.

Robert stopped and looked at him searching. "I had another impression. You were so close, you handled with each other very familiar."

"We know each other already for a long time and we've been through a lot together. There isn't anything more between us." The mere thought of it was laughable, Cole thought.

"So I can tell Paul, that Prue is still up for grabs?" Robert wanted to know.

Cole cast a sceptical glance at him and hesitated to answer. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea, to live together with Prue. Just the imagination that this stiff grouch would be a frequent visitor in his house.

Robert noticed Cole's hesitation and misinterpreted it obviously. "I knew it." he said grinning. "But Prue is really a wonderful woman, if I wouldn't be spoken for." He opened the door. "So here we are."

Cole entered the room and a policewoman turned up, before Cole could enlighten Robert about his mistake. Soon after he was sitting at a table. A box with the pieces of evidence was standing in front of him. He saw a bloody blouse probably belonging to Amy. The laboratory blood test has shown that there was only the victim's blood on it. Then therefinally was the murder weapon in a plastic bag. Cole took it carefully and stopped immediately. It was impossible, he looked at the knife from every angle and he was sure, that it was an athame of a demon.

When Prue came home that evening, Mrs. Jennings was already ready to go. "Prue, I'm really sorry that I caused you a lot of trouble today." she apologized.

"Don't worry, Judy could do with that." Prue said with a smile. "And actually it was Cole's fault." she looked around. "Where is he?"

"Oh he's on the attic searching for a suitable desk." Mrs. Jennings explained busy. "And I really have to go now."

Prue said goodbye and went upstairs to the attic. The room under the roof was dark and crammed full with old furniture and souvenirs. It was dusty and hot there and that was one reason, why Prue entered it very seldom yet. The other reason was, that the attic reminded her of her home, despite all differences.

When Prue opened the door she noticed that Cole had opened the window. Bright light was shining into the room and dust whirled in the air, but it was still oppressive hot. Danny was sitting in the middle of the room on a blanket and was playing with a indefinable toy. When he saw her, he looked at her overjoyed. Prue sat down beside him and Danny let out exciting sounds.

Cole who was just inspecting an old cabinet turned around. "You're back again? What time is it?"

"Time for dinner." Prue explained and turned back to her nephew. "Well Danny, did you survive Judy's supervision?"

Cole walked to them and kneeled down. He had the feeling that he had to get something straight. "I hope you know, that I wouldn't leave him to anyone. I knew, that Judy is your colleague and I had to go to court and ....."

Prue looked up, what gave him the idea, that he had to explain it to her. In spite of everything she knew for sure, that he would never expose him to danger. "It's okay." she said calmly. "I know he means the world to you."

"Yes he does." Cole sat down and looked at the little boy he was everything to him. "Anyhow he died because of me once before."

Prue looked at him surprised. "It wasn't your fault Cole. As far as I know, you were also dead for a short term."

"Mm!" Cole looked at her thoughtfully and finally he took the opportunity to ask something, he couldn't get out of his mind. "How did he die Prue?"

"You don't know it?" she asked surprised.

"No how should I? As you already told me, I was dead or rather in the wasteland."

Prue looked at him astonished, she couldn't imagine, that Phoebe hasn't talked about it with him. But how was she supposed to know? She had no idea, what has really happened down there. Finally she said. "He could vanquish the seer and some high-level demons with his demonical powers, but it also destroyed himself."

"You've killed this bitch?" Cole smiled at his son satisfied. He couldn't express, how grateful he was. He would love him now, if he didn't already do it beyond words. "You've taken revenge for me. I'll never forget that." Then her prophetical ability didn't help the seer along, he gloated. "If I just never met her..."

"What would have happened?" Prue asked interested.

"Well, what would have happened Prue? I guess the source would have killed your sisters with the Hollow's help."

"Really?" Prue asked sceptically.

"Yes, but so what. It won't happen. And by way of thanks I'm here now." he grinned at Prue, but then he looked at his son again. "Nevertheless I'm responsible for his death."

"You don't have to take the blame of every atrocity in the world. It'll do if you take responsibility for your own deeds. There is more than enough you are to blame for."

"Do you think so?" Cole asked and looked at her bored.

"Yes, but although I know it better, I trust in your ability to learn and finally we life in a world without demons now." Prue reminded him.

"Are you so sure about that?" he looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you really think this angel was able to send us in a world without magic? How did he manage it?"

Prue had to confess, that she didn't think about it yet. "How should I know? I've just accepted this fact and you should do it, too. What makes you suddenly think about it?"

Cole leaned back. "Well I've studied the murder weapon today. And if you believe it or not, it's a ritual knife."

"An athame?" Prue wondered.

Cole nodded. "And it belongs to a demon, the engravings on the handle and the blade are speaking for itself. I'm absolutely sure, that Amy wasn't able to kill the priest, no matter what the evidences say."

"So do you think a demon has killed the clergyman?" Prue asked sceptically, she refused to accept, that demons existed in this reality and she pointed out. "The murderer could have bought the weapon somewhere or he could have found it. You'll agree that demons loose their athames over and over again, won't you?"

"Sure, I know it from my personal experience. But nevertheless that doesn't answer the question why an athame turns up in this world."

Prue looked at him thoughtfully. "Probably it got to this world by chance." she explained.

Cole shook his head. "That isn't the only point, but there is also something else." He turned around and gave her a book from the cabinet behind him. "Here," he said and handed it over to Prue. "I've just found it in the lowest drawer."

Prue took the book curiously and opened it. She started to read the first words, but she stopped immediately to look up surprised. "That's a book of shadows." she noticed unbelieving.

"Yes it looks like I ended up in a witches' house again." Cole explained annoyed and showed Prue the cabinet. "There's a kind of an altar with all usual utensils, censer, herbs, amulets." Cole started to numerate, while Prue was leafing through the book interested.

"I can't believe it, but a witch must have lived here in the past." she looked up. "Do you think the old Mrs. Turner was a witch?"

"Oh definitely!" Cole explained with ironical intonation. "My ancestor or rather my descendant was certainly a witch."

"Do I have to remind you, that you weren't related to her? They've just wangled it the way, that you could inherit this house." Prue reminded him and stood up to watch the altar.

"Okay, you're right, but nevertheless it's strange." Cole explained meanwhile calmly and turned to Prue.

"Why didn't I notice it, when I was here last time?" she wondered.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you didn't want to see it."

"So there is magic in this world, too." Prue thought and looked at him. "Do you feel anything?"

Cole watched her thoughtfully. He could remember the behaviour of her sisters to him too well. In their point of view demonical powers were equal with 'evil'. And they didn't care if their simple norm was right or wrong. But it was obvious that Prue didn't know what has happened and therefore he explained carefully. "I feel something, but I can't use it." He looked at her searching. "What's with you?"

Prue came back and sat down. "Well I don't feel anything, but that's saying nothing."

"Perhaps you should try to use one of this spells from the book." Cole suggested.

"I don't know. It isn't meant for me." Prue said and leafed undecided through the book. Finally she closed it resolute. She didn't want to know, if there was magic in this world. It would remind her of her former life. And she already missed her family too badly. She wouldn't be prepared to fight against evil without her sisters yet. "They have told me, that magic doesn't exist here." she explained unmistakable.

"Alright! And therefore they've sent us to New Orleans. Wake up Prue! This town is famous for voodoo. A lot of people perform the voodoo-cult to this days. I mean there is even a voodoo museum in this town."

"I didn't occupy with voodoo yet. And I don't know if I want to let magic in my life again. Okay, it was a part of me, I am a witch, but...." She looked at Danny and Cole followed her glance.

"Believe me, I'm not crazy about it, too. But it's better to know it to be able to protect ourselves." He paused for a while. "Especially for Danny."

Prue looked at him astonished. "He has lost all his powers, I'm absolutely sure about it. There isn't anything evil inside of him anymore."

"I know, but you can't be careful enough." Cole looked at his son. "Sometimes you don't have any choice, nobody asks you, if you want it or not. I hope he'll never have to go through anything like that."

"Why should he Cole?" Prue asked. Although it wasn't like her to refuse seeing the facts. But she didn't want to think about Danny's demonical genes. She already worried too much and she had enough problems. She had to manage her life without her family and although she was used to cope with everything alone, she could always count on the support of her family. And now there was only Danny, but he was baby and she had to protect him. And of course there was Cole.....

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we'll always be around when he needs us." he tried to calm down and looked at Prue. But both of them knew, that sometimes that wasn't enough.

Prue bend forward to her nephew and suddenly she realized what he was playing with. She cast a sceptical look at Cole. "When you are afraid that Danny could come into contact with magic, you probably shouldn't give him a magic wand for playing."

Cole took the wand away from Danny. "Where did you get it from?" he asked perplexed. "And what did you want to do with it? Did you want to transform me?"

"Yes probably into a pink bunny." Prue said and had to laugh, this idea could easily remove all her gloomy thoughts.

"A cuddly toy?" He looked at her doubtfully. "That's your ideal of me?"

"Yes an inviting idea." Prue picked up Danny and went to the door. "But unfortunately I won't be lucky enough to see it coming true. So let's go downstairs."

When they had dinner, Prue asked. "Clara has told me, that you were searching for a desk in the attic."

Cole nodded. "Yes, but when I entered the attic, I suddenly had another idea." He looked at her satisfied. "I'll use the cubbyhole as my home office and will turn the attic into my bedroom."

"You can put that idea right out of your mind." Prue told him at once.

"Why? I think it's perfect. There is a lot of space there. And finally it's my house." he told her cooly.

"It's a little bit hot there, isn't it? There isn't an air-conditioning in this room. And you have told me today, that you aren't the born craftsman." Prue tried to convince him.

"There won't be a lot of work to do. I'd just have to clear away the junk. Believe me, I'll manage it." Cole said ironically. "Or do you want to use the attic as a witches' room again?"

"No!" Prue explained strictly, it would never have occurred to her. "But I'd prefer, if you'd stay downstairs."

"Oh, I see! Right beside the door, almost outside of the house."

Prue groaned annoyed. "I've already told you that I've come to terms with you." she explained.

Cole looked at her searching and it was obvious, that he was waiting for something.

"You'll never hear that." Prue told him and left the room.

"Thanks Prue, I also enjoy to live with you." he called after her with ironical intonation.


	7. 7 Chapter

_**Thanks for your reviews!** __Don't worry about Cole._

_acid2000us  
__I'm glad that you've found this fanfic. It's a Cole Prue Fanfiction not exactly this chapter, but sooner or later! I promise. You're right there aren't a lot of this fanfiction here. I've no idea, why. I just know that GrantingTroyTurner has written one, but I didn't read it yet._

**7. Chapter**

The next day Cole set off to Amy's family. They were living in one of the most expensive parts of New Orleans, where huge estates hid behind high walls. Cole had called the housekeeper to arrange a meeting with Mrs. and Mr. Carey this morning. When he arrived in front of a gate, he got in immediately. He drove along the paved drive and parked his car quite close to the entrance.

Cole got off the car and went to the imposing building, when a clerk opened the door.

"Mr. Turner?" The woman asked. Cole nodded and walked to her. "Come in please, Mr. and Mrs. Carey are waiting for you."

Cole walked through the cold marble entrance hall and was guided into a spacious living room. It was cool but cosy furnished and the big windows were facing the huge garden with a swimming pool. This room showed that the Careys were rich, too. On the polished parquet floor were various oriental carpets in bright colors and there were precious oil paintings on the walls. But when Cole met Mrs. Carey, he found out, that even richness couldn't protect her from grief.

She was small and had dark hair just like her daughter. Her face was swollen and her eyes were puffy from crying and she was slovenly dressed. By contrast her husband was unflappable. He was older than his wife and it was no question, who was the boss.

"Edward has already told us, that you'll represent Amy in court." Donald Carey explained. "He has assured me, that you're one of his best lawyers."

"I'll do everything I can to help Amy, Mr. Carey" Cole said objective. He knew, what Carey was thinking of him. But he would be surprised sooner or later. Because if Carey hoped that Amy would be pronounced guilty, Wingrove and Carey had chosen the wrong person. Unlike all the other possible lawyers, Wingrove could made his choice of, he had chosen just that one, who knew everything about demonical athames. This knowledge conjured a smile on his lips.

"You can call me Donald." Carey offered Cole and pointed towards his wife. "And that's my wife, Shelly." he introduced her.

"Is everything alright with my girl, Mr. Turner?" she asked softly.

"It's hard for her of course, but she hold her own." Cole told them. "Unfortunately she didn't want to talk to me about the night."

Donald groaned. "We were prepared for that, but I'm happy, that she has finally accepted a lawyer." When he noticed Cole's surprised look he added. "She has strongly refused to get a counsel of her defense. She has told all of them where to go. That's the way she is." He cast a quick glance at his wife. "She's a complex character."

"Donald don't!" she said quietly.

"Shelly, we have to tell Mr. Turner everything we know. But that doesn't mean at all, that she is a murderer."

Shelly started to cry uncontrolled. She jumped up and uttered hardly audible. "Please excuse me." Then she left the room.

Donald groaned again. "It's hard for her. Amy is her only daughter."

Cole nodded. "You have adopted Amy, haven't you?"

"That's right, but unfortunately she never considered me to be her father, although she never met her father. She was always a little bit unthankful." he laughed nervously. "I've sent her to the best boarding school and finally I've paid for one of the best universities. But suddenly she didn't want to go back to Boston. She wanted to go on studying in New Orleans." It was obviously, that her decision hadn't suited him at all.

But Cole changed the subject. "Can you tell me anything about what happened that evening?"

"She wanted to spend the night with Charlotte Wingrove and Gillian Davies. Probably you should talk to them. I can arrange that." he offered.

Cole nodded and Carey took the phone. A few minutes later he has made an appointment with Charlotte Wingrove. "Gillian Davies isn't in town at the moment." Donald Carey excused. "But Charlotte can tell you everything else."

Soon after Cole said goodbye to Donald Carey. He didn't find out anything else, except that Amy had been a difficult withdrawn child, who didn't let anyone come near her. But of course Donald would never allege that Amy was capable of murdering somebody.

When Cole left the house, he found Mrs. Carey waiting at his car.

She has calmed down a bit and said softly. "Please excuse that I ran out of the room."

"I can understand you, finally they accuse your daughter of murdering the clergyman."

"Yes, it's so hard. My Amy is in jail." She looked at him hopefully. "But you can help her, can't you? You'll do everything to get her free." She looked down again. "You may not believe everything Donald said. Amy is a good child, she has a big heart and wouldn't be able to do anything like that."

"But how did it happen?"

Shelly groaned. "I don't know. She acted strangely, she was sad and didn't want to talk to me. After her vacations, Donald forced her to go back to university, but she refused. She wanted to stay here with us."

Cole nodded. "Could you tell me, if she had some problems with the church."

Shelly shook her head. "No, she even went to church more often lately. Donald was overjoyed."

"And can you tell me the name of the church?" Cole asked.

"The Elisabeth Church, right over there." Shelly pointed over the wall. "I'm there very often to help for charity events. When Amy was a child she always came along with me, but when she grew up she wasn't interested in it anymore. Only lately she accompanied me again more often."

Suddenly Cole had an idea. "Mrs. Carey, would you mind, if I had a look around Amy's room?"

Shelly shook her head. "No, the police has already destroyed her privacy. "

They entered the house through a backdoor and Shelly led Cole upstairs to the first floor. She stopped in front of a door and opened it carefully. "I still hope to find her inside." she explained with a sad smile. "I'll better leave you alone."

Cole thanked her and entered the room. It was a usual room, there was a big four-poster bed in the middle of the room and there were bookshelves on the walls. Nevertheless it looked strangely unoccupied. Cole looked around, there were countless plants on the window seat. Cole went closer and saw, that it weren't usual indoor plants, but herbs. He looked out of the window and saw the garden with the swimming pool. He could watch Mrs. Carey lying on a deckchair in the shade. Cole turned around and sat down on Amy's bed. He opened the drawers of Amy's bedside table carefully, but there were only cosmetics in it. Cole didn't suppose to find anything here, finally the police had already searched for evidences. Nevertheless he stood up and looked around attentively.

He walked along the wall and suddenly he had a strange feeling. He stopped and looked at the wardrobe attentively. And finally he saw it. There was a magical field on the wardrobe. Cole stretched out to reach it. His hand grasped through an invincible wall. It must be an invincible casket, he thought, used to hide it's contents. Cole had no problems to reach through the magical field. He touched a small box and took it out. Then he tried it again and found a thin notepad. He took it, but before he could go on searching for another hidden object, he heard that somebody opened Amy's door. Cole stepped back quickly and put the notepad and the box into his pocket.

"Shelly?" Donald Carey popped his head in the door.

"Your wife was so kind to show me Amy's room." Cole explained with a smile and went to Donald, looking at him a little confused.

"Yes, that was a good idea, I should have thought of it. But you know, this room doesn't reflect her personality very well." Donald explained.

Cole nodded. "Nevertheless it was interesting to see it."

"Of course, but now you should go, otherwise you'll miss your appointment with Charlotte." Donald explained.

"Oh I definitely won't do it." Cole said ironically and let Donald Carey guide him to the door. When he was standing in front of the house again, he turned around and looked at the building. Okay, little Amy was playing with magic!When he'll see her next time, he would have some questions.

Fiveteen minutes later Cole was standing in front of Edward Wingrove's house. It was almost a copy of Donald Carey's house. A clerk also opened the door and Cole entered a cold marble entrance hall.

Edward Wingrove came towards Cole with a bright smile on his face. "Mr. Turner, I'm glad to see how serious you take your job. I knew that I've chosen the right man."

"Edward" Cole greeted him. "You didn't tell me, that your daughter is involved into this case."

Wingrove raised his hand to reject this fact. "You're wrong, Charlotte has nothing to do with it. She was already at home at that time. I can tell you everything about it."

"But I'd like to talk to your daughter in person, if you didn't mind." He looked at Wingrove urged. "You work as a lawyer, too, so I'm sure you'll understand it."

"Of course, one moment please." He opened a door and let Cole step in. "I'll call for her."

Wingrove closed the door and Cole just wanted to look around, when Wingrove opened the door again. He entered the room together with a young woman in Amy's age.

"Charlotte, may I introduce you to Mr. Turner." he told his daughter. "Cole, that's my daughter Charlotte."

Cole nodded and shook hands with Charlotte. She looked like her elder sister Vivian. The same long blond hair and similar light green eyes, looking at him grimly.

"I'll let you alone now." Wingrove said and left the room again.

"Sit down please" Cole said und sat down on a cosy armchair. "You probably know from your father, that I'll represent Amy in court."

Charlotte nodded. "Yes I know. But what do you want from me? I was already at home when the murder took place."

"But you spent that night together with Amy. And I want to find out more about it." Cole told her calmly.

"She isn't my friend, if you think that. We just spent some time together, because our parents are friends, nothing more." Charlotte explained irritated.

"And what has happened that night? Why have you been on this secluded plantation?" Cole asked again.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "As I already told you, our parents urged us to spend the night of 1st May with Amy. They had a party that night, so we had no choice. And that's it."

"And why did you chose this wilderness?" Cole wanted to know.

"It was a stupid idea. And I don't remember exactly who had this idea. I suppose Amy, because Gillian and me wanted to go immediately, when we saw the place. But Amy liked it there and so we left her alone." Charlotte explained and it was obvious, that she didn't tell everything.

"You've left her alone at this secluded place? How should she get home?" Cole asked.

"We went there with two cars. So it wasn't a problem. Amy likes to be alone, she was always strange and if she wanted to spend the night there, it was alright with us." Charlotte explained composed.

Cole had enough. He didn't want to hear again how strange Amy was. In his opinion it struck him rather stange, that they have left a young woman alone on such a secluded property. "Did you see Adam Boucher?"

"No! I haven't seen anybody." Charlotte said with a friendly smile. "I'm so sorry, much as I'd like to. But I can't help you."

"Certainly," Cole said and stood up, he wouldn't find out anything more at the moment. "But I have one more question for you." He looked at her searching. "Do you know, if Amy ever occupied with magic .. or even you?"

Charlotte hardened. "No, what gives you that idea? Magic that's just superstition."

"You don't say." Cole smiled crafty. "What makes me think of that nonsense?"

Cole thought about Charlotte and her girlfriends on his way back to his car. He wondered, if they wanted to try out magic in the open air. Thoughtfully he unlocked his car, when another car parked beside him. He looked up and recognized Vivian Wingrove, who got off the car beaming with joy.

"Mr. Turner, I never thought, that we would meet so soon again." She said happily.

"I hope it isn't an unpleasant surprise." Cole answered.

"Oh no, not at all. It's nice to see you." she smiled at him gladly. "I already wanted to call you, but Prue didn't know your phone number."

Cole grinned, that was interesting, Prue didn't know her own number. "And why did you want to call me?"

Vivian looked right into his eyes. "I thought, you could give me the latest news about the murder."

"No, I can't. But you didn't tell me, that your sister is involved in it." Cole said.

Vivian made a dismissive gesture. "That's wrong, Charlie has nothing to do with it. Dad and Donald are friends, that's why Daddy more or less forced the poor Charlotte to go out with Amy." she explained.

"It seems that you can tell me more about it, than I can." Cole told her with a smile.

"Who knows. Do you want to find out more about it at dinner tomorrow?" Vivian asked coquettish and didn't wait for an answer. "I know an exquisite restaurant in the center. And because you're new in town I'll make it my business to show you the best places. So don't say no!" She beamed at him.

"How could I, Vivian." Cole answered he would seize this opportunity. She could tell him a lot about the Careys and he already knew about her that she wouldn't mince matters.

"Okay, then you can come for me tomorrow at 8 o'clock." she went to the door satisfied, but then she turned around to Cole again. "I'm looking forward for tomorrow night." she said and disappeared in the house.

Cole looked after her shaking his head and decided to pay Amy a visit in remand prison. He had some questions and only Amy could answer them.

Cole had to cross half of the town, until he arrived in front of the grey building of the prison. He looked at the gloomy block and went to the entrance. Soon after he was waiting in a small room, when Amy entered the room. It seemed to Cole as if she was paler than last time. He couldn't say why, but the young woman touched him in a strange way.

"Is everything alright with you?" he asked anxious and sat down.

Amy nodded. "I don't have any problems, apart from the fact that I'm in jail." She tried to twist her mouth for a smile.

"That isn't easy of course." Cole said.

Amy looked at him. "How do you want to know? Have you ever been in prison?"

Cole smiled. "No, I haven't. But I've been in worse places than a prison, take my word for it."

Amy looked at him sceptically. "I can hardly believe it."

"Forget it." he said and wondered why it slipped out of him. "I've met your parents today. They are fine and .... "

Amy made a gesture to stop him. "I don't want to hear anything about it. Tell my mother, that I'm alright and that she shall not visit me here. I couldn't stand it."

"Okay," Cole said calmly. "Do what you like! It's your decision. "

"Yes, that's it and actually I don't want to see anybody." She looked him straight into his eyes. "You don't have to visit me. I won't tell you anything about this night. Do your job and leave me alone."

Cole started to laugh. "Well sorry, but that isn't so easy. Least of all, if you want to be acquitted. Then you'll have to answer some questions."

Amy groaned. "I know that I won't have a chance." Therefore she didn't want to get an advocate, he wouldn't be able to help her, he would just try to grill her. Nobody would understand her. She looked at Cole, she had already seen it last time. Therefore she has had the feeling, that he could understand her perhaps, but nevertheless she wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Just leave it to me. You've formed a wrong picture of me. I'm not such a bad lawyer." Cole tried to convince her. "Just tell me, what did you want on this secluded clearing that night."

"I've no idea, it just happened like that." Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Really? Or did you want to perform a ritual that night?" Cole got to the point at once. He noticed a slight movement on Amy's fixed facial expression.

Nevertheless she stood firm and answered. "No, we don't do anything like that."

"No?" Cole asked ironically and put out the notepad. When he had opened the little box from Amy's room in his car, he had found a white powder inside of it. He had left it in the car, because he wouldn't like to be mistaken for a drug dealer, if someone found the powder during admission control. But he had put the notepad into his briefcase, he had leafed through it quickly and had found couplets in two or four lines. Without reading he knew exactly what he had found charms.

Now he opened the notepad again and started to read. "Love is like a flower, it needs sun and rain, but no matter how hard you try, one day it will wither." Cole looked up in surprise. "What's that supposed to be?" he asked aghast.

Amy looked at him angrily. "Give it to me, it's mine." she snapped at him and tried to snatch at the notepad, but Cole stood up and went on leafing through it.

"Love poems?" he asked confused. "I met him in summer, autumn was coming soon..."

"Stop it." she tried to shut him up and put her hands over her ears. Tears formed in her eyes. "I thought, you'd understand it." she whispered.

Cole came back to the table and sat down facing her. "I'm sorry." he said and pushed the notepad to her. "I had expected something completely different."

Amy took her notepad and tried to stifle her tears. "Is that so? But what?" she asked with husky voice.

"Kind of a book of shadows, I suppose." He explained thoughtfully. "Spells." He looked at her searching and felt guilty, he really should have read the poems before. "I mean, I've found it in a magical casket in your room." he made it clear to her.

"But how could you find it?" she wondered.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I know everything about it. So if this case has something to do with magic, I'll be the right person to talk to."

Amy looked at him thoughtfully. "I've got the casket as a present, that's all." she explained firmly.

"And the powder inside of the box?"

Amy looked at the table and and ran her finger over her notepad. "I've bought it." she explained thoughtfully. "But it didn't work."

"What's the effect?" Cole asked curiously.

"Take away your inhibitions." she said quietly.

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Cole said surprised. "Which inhibitions?"

Amy flashed at him angrily "That's none of your business. It has nothing to do with your case. And as I already told you, it had no effect."

"What a pity!" Cole said grinning and turned serious again. "But you went to this clearing to perform magic."

"No, we just lighted a fire and wanted to tell ghost stories, but then Gillian and Charlie thought, that it would be too childish and boring, therefore they left." Amy explained.

"Oh yes, and as luck would have it this priest was running around there, too." Cole said ironically and looked at Amy. "Nobody will believe you this rubbish."

"You are my lawyer and you're to believe me." Amy explained.

"Of course, if my client tells me the truth, I'll believe her. But it doesn't look like this, does it?"

"I haven't stabbed him to death." she said quietly. She would never be able to do it, why didn't everybody see that, Amy wondered desperately.

"Yes and in contrast to the other things you have told me, I believe you this time." Cole said in this moment.

She looked at him grateful. "Then please don't torture me with your useless questions anymore, I don't want to remember."

Cole groaned. "But you'll have to remember, if you want to win the trial." he explained, but Amy didn't say a word. Cole was tempted to ask, if a demon had killed the clergyman, but he didn't want to frighten her unnecessarily. He would need more facts, before he could ask her this question. "Okay, if you don't want to tell my anything else, I'll go now." He got up from the table and went to the door, when a gentle "Mr. Turner" stopped him. Cole turned around and said. "Cole, if you want."

Amy nodded. "Thanks for my notepad."

He smiled slightly. "You're welcome."


	8. 8 Chapter

_Hello!__  
Thanks for your reviews and Christmas greetings! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, too!_

_Here is finally the next chapter, I hope you'll like it!!_

**8. Chapter**

When Cole arrived at home, he thought that nobody was there. It was quiet as a mouse. The only sound was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall and the mechanically purring of the air conditioner. He went into the kitchen slowly and found some prepared snacks there. So somebody had to be at home, he thought. Cole went into the hall again and decided to search upstairs.

But when he entered the first floor, he could whether find anybody in Danny's room nor in Prue's room. But before he closed the door to Prue's room, he looked around. Compared to her bed, which was tidy made, the chairs and the table were full of clothes, pieces of the camera, journals and photos. Cole closed the door again with a grin.

Finally he found Prue and Danny on the attic. Prue was standing in front of the altar holding the book of shadows in her hand. "You can't get it out of your mind, can you?" Cole asked, he knew that she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

Prue shrugged her shoulders composed. "I just wanted to take a close look at it once again." she explained calmly. "The owner seemed to be a rather powerful witch." Prue pointed to the book of shadows. "She has performed magic in a different way, but she has gathered a lot of spells. There is an enormous knowledge in this book."

Cole sat down on a dusty chair. "Can you compare it with your book of shadows?"

Prue laughed. "No what are you thinking of. Of course not. She wasn't so powerful. Although I have to admit, that something in this book is even new to me." She looked thoughtfully at the book. "Or probably I have just forgotten something."

"Yes, with growing older, you're becoming more and more forgetful!" Cole agreed with her and leaned back with relish. "Nevertheless I was surprised to hear, that you didn't even remember your own phone number."

Prue looked at him sneering. "Really? I think it's worse, that you've told Paul, that you are interested in me."

Cole looked back, as if he didn't understand her. "I don't know, what made him think of that."

"Obviously you have told him." Prue said composed.

"You must be dreaming?"

"Definitely not." Prue looked up annoyed. "Anyway I've invited Judy and Robert and Dianne and Scott for diner tonight. And if it can't be helped, you can join us."

"Thank you for this nice invitation." Cole said sneering. "It's an honor for me to come."

"Okay, but then you can help me with the preparations. I've already prepared everything in the kitchen and laid the table. I've still got a few things to do, so you have to set another place for you. And you can serve the diner, when the guests will be at the table." she turned back to the altar and it was obvious that Cole had to go now.

"No problem." Cole said and picked Danny up. "I'll take him with me, because as you've already found out, it's rather hot here."

Prue nodded and turned back to him again. "And you have to select a good wine, the bottles are in the cellar."

When the guests had arrived and Danny and Sarah were lying in their beds in Danny's room, Cole went into the kitchen to take the plates into the dining-room. He had a close look at the meals and started to smile. It was obvious, that Prue hadn't prepared the food, no she had bought it somewhere.

Cole just wanted to take the first tray, when he noticed Amy's box, he had put on the kitchen cupboard in the afternoon. He wanted to place it out of Danny's reach, because when Cole had put it on the table the little boy had been very interested in it. Now Cole took the box again to take a close look at it. He didn't decide, if he should tell Prue about it yet. He looked at it thoughtfully and on an impulse, he opened it again and looked at the white powder. He wondered if it was kind of a drug and wanted to smell at it carefully, when somebody opened the door behind him abruptly. Cole started with fright and spilled some powder over one of the dishes.

"What takes you so long?" Prue asked behind him.

"Don't be so impatient!" Cole closed the box immediately and put it into his trouser pocket. Then he looked at the tray with the powder carefully. Luckily there were little cakes with icing sugar on it. The sugar had the same colour and he couldn't say, how much of it was the magical powder and how much the sugar. But before he could go on thinking about this problem, Prue handed a full tray over to him.

"Get a move on." she said and took another tray. They left the kitchen together and carried the dishes into the dining-room, where their hungry guests were already waiting.

Thinking that he could still go back into the kitchen later, calmed Cole down. Then he could try to remove the powder from the little cakes later.

When the group has finished the dinner, Prue wanted to clear the table for the dessert and Judy and Dianne agreed to help her. Cole stood up, too, but Prue stopped him with an unmistakable look. He said down again and looked after her thoughtfully.

"It seems as if the women would like to be alone for a while." Scott explained laughing and leaned back.

Cole forced a smile and wondered, if this magical powder could be harmful or not. Amy had assured him, that it had no effect. Therefore there was no reason to run after Prue and tell her anything about it, Cole decided.

"I've heard you are working for Wingrove, Silberman and Davies now." Scott turned to Cole again.

Cole nodded and tried to forget the powder. "Yes, Mr. Wingrove has engaged me. Why? Do you know him?"

Scott nodded. "Our families know each other." he explained. "But after my parents moved away some years ago, we haven't seen each other very often."

"And what's with Donald Carey?"

Scott looked at Cole surprised. "I've heard of him, he is a building contractor, but I hardly know him. Why do you ask?"

Robert grinned. "Because Cole got hold of the hottest case in town."

"Well I wouldn't say I got hold of it." Cole said annoyed and looked at Scott. "I'll represent his daughter Amy in court."

Scott looked back uncomprehending. "What has she done?"

"You don't know?" Robert looked at him confused. "She is accused of murdering this priest."

"And that's Donald Carey's Tochter?" Scott asked surprised. "I thought her name is something with Lavreux."

Cole nodded. "That's right, but Donald Carey is married to her mother and has adopted her."

"Well meanwhile he'll regret it bitterly." Robert stated cooly.

"Everybody is as long innocent as his guilt is proven." Scott explained and gave Cole an encouraging nod. "But I am surprised, that I've missed yet, that the defendant is Carey's daughter.

"Carey has a lot of influence in this town." Robert said with a shrug.

"Okay!" Scott admitted. "Nevertheless I've heard everywhere reports that the murder was committed on Wingrove's plantation. And I'd say, that Mr. Wingrove's influence it much bigger than Carey's."

Cole looked at Scott in surprise. He has totally missed yet, that the plantation, where the clergyman has died belonged to Edward Wingrove. He had to prepare better in future. "Have you ever been there?" he asked Scott.

Scott nodded. "Of course, when we were children, we often spent the summers on the plantation. The Maison was already more a ruin and the plantation wasn't run anymore. So we could use the whole property as our adventure playground. The nature is wonderful there, they even have a little lake, where we could swim. My parents had a house nearby and we went to the plantation by bike." Scott said with melancholy in his eyes. "Those were the days" He sighed. "We climbed over the low wall and had our own little world. Just a few workers making sure that everything was alright and we had to watch out, that they didn't see us. But the Wingroves gave up the plantation totally. They sold a part of it and fenced in the other part with a high wall, that no unauthorized person can enter the property. Only the Wingroves have the keys for the two gates, to look around if everything is alright sometimes."

"And how did you get onto the plantation?" Cole asked Robert, because he knew that he was one of the policemen stepping on the scene of the crime first.

"The gate was open. Obviously Charlotte Wingrove didn't close it, so that Amy could leave the plantation later." Robert explained.

"That means other vehicles could get onto the property at the same time without problems." Cole thought.

"That's possible, but we haven't seen anybody." Robert told him.

"But the terrain is rather big," Scott remind him. "When I was a child, it seemed huge to me."

"How could anybody hear Adam Boucher's scream at all?" Cole asked and decided that he had to pay a visit to the scene of the crime.

Robert shrugged his shoulders. "Seeming the wind blew from the right direction. And a couple has parked nearby by chance." He looked at Cole. "We have checked them, they are unsuspected." he explained and grinned. "I think we all can imagine very well, what they wanted there."

When the women came back into the dining-room, Cole had almost forgotten the powder. He looked at them and started to grin, perhaps it would be quite funny, if the others lost their self-control. He watched Dianne attentively. She took the first cake and bit into it with great relish. It seemed as if she didn't notice anything. The others emulated Dianne, just Cole held back, he didn't want to try if this powder would have an effect on him.

But after none of the guests felt the desire to take off the clothes or to do anything crazy, Cole leaned back relieved. As Amy has said, the powder didn't work. Anyhow he noticed, that Judy and Robert decamped to the garden shortly after. And even Dianne remembered suddenly that it was time to go home. Cole and Prue walked along with them in the garden, where they found Judy and Robert in close embrace. They jumped up hasty and told the others that it has been a nice evening, but that they had to go now.

Cole saw them to the door, while Prue took the McCormacks to their garden. When they were gone, Prue stopped at the door and looked into the sky. It was stifling hot and you could feel that there was a storm in the air. But in spite of the tense atmosphere, Prue felt happy and relaxed. She sat down on the old bench under the chestnut tree and inhaled the sweet May air. Since she has been here, she has never felt so free, the sky was endless and she felt the same. All limits and barriers she has set for her self-control, seemed to be gone.

When Cole saw her sitting on the bench soon after, he went to her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He sat down beside her and listened into the night.

Prue looked at him and and finally she asked a question, she preferred not to ask before. "Do you miss her?"

"Mm?" Cole looked at her asking.

"I'm talking about Phoebe, you never mention her name." Prue explained.

"Why should I?" Cole asked grimly and starred straight on. "I'm sure she is overjoyed, that she is finally rid of me."

"You must be joking." Prue said, she couldn't imagine, that Phoebe would say anything like that.

"No, definitely not. Now she can go on living her life and no evil demon will pester her ever again. I can assure you, she is lucky to live without me." Cole explained in a calm intonation, but nevertheless Prue could hear his grief and sorrow in it.

"I can't believe you Cole. She loved you." she reminded him.

Cole shook his head. "No, she fell in love with Cole Turner the district attorney. Usual, nice and without any demonic problems." He cast a quick glance at her. "But that wasn't me. I was the evil demon, just caused her great suffering as she saw it. And then he even dared to pester her with his own problems." He was silent for a moment, before he continued. "And now she probably has already found the nice perfect boyfriend, who doesn't cause her any troubles."

Prue noticed that he meant it deadly serious, nevertheless she couldn't imagine Phoebe together with the nice boy from next door. She would be fed up soon. "I think you are wrong." she stated. "You know, Phoebe is a person, who is able to act quite normally, but inside of her she is wore down. And in the end there is just left a fine powder of sorrow and remorse."

Cole shook his head and said. "You haven't seen her. Believe me, she has changed. Probably she would be happy, if she never met me. Because I was just a big mistake for her. A fault she finally had to correct unconditionally." Cole laughed, nevertheless Prue noticed his deep-seated bitterness. "Well and in the end she was successful."

Prue wanted to contradict, but then she remembered, how Phoebe had acted, after Cole has vanquished the witch on their attic. All of them first and foremost Prue herself had distrusted what had made Cole to want to get rid of his demonical powers. But nevertheless she had been surprised, how hard-hearted Phoebe had acted. She had thrown the power stripping potion on the ground without batting an eyelid and she had snapped at him, that he should help himself, if he didn't mind. And when Piper and even Prue herself had still thought, that they had lost an innocent, Phoebe had disagreed. When the banshee had attacked an innocent next time, Phoebe had known immediately, who was responsible for that, Cole and nobody else. She had wanted to vanquish him, without knowing more about it. Yes, Phoebe could be unfair, even Prue had to admit that. But that was her way to cope with sorrow and pain. Prue didn't want to damn her for that, finally Cole had hurt her, too. Anyhow Prue conceded after a while. "Sometimes Phoebe acts a little unfair."

Cole looked at her completely surprised. He couldn't believe what she had said. He actually could kiss her for this statement, he thought. And suddenly he noticed that he was really drawn to her. "Yes" he said quietly. "But it's okay, I've got over that. And hopefully she is happy with her new noble boy-friend now. I give her my blessing." He looked Prue deep into her eyes, why should he waste his time thinking about a woman, who had broken his heart. "And finally I'm here now."

Prue looked at him and she had the impression that she was under a spell. In this moment she felt totally free, as if she could do everything she wanted, without thinking about the consequences. She didn't know, what the reason was, if it was the heat and the exciting atmosphere of the slowly approaching thunderstorm, or if it was the enchanted garden or perhaps just Danny's blue eyes looking at her so forceful. She didn't know it, but suddenly she felt drawn to him beyond words. When his lips got closer to her lips, there wasn't any rational barriers, which could prevent it. She didn't hold him back, because when she felt his lips on hers, she finally had the feeling to be alive again.

When Cole kissed her, he wondered, why it felt so good, that he forgot everything around. Their kiss was getting more intensive, and both of them lost themselves in it completely. They just felt the heat of their bodies. Cole loosed his hold on her carefully and looked at Prue. He saw in her eyes the same, he was feeling. He stood up slowly and took her hand. Prue got up as well without hesitation. She knew exactly what would happen, if she followed him into the house. But she couldn't imagine not to do it.

They entered the hall in silence and in spite of the air-conditioning the heat seemed to burn them. Cole started to kiss her again and Prue let it happen, she wanted it like mad. Since she was back in life again, she didn't allow a man to get into her life. She has had dates, but she wasn't ready to let it happen. But Cole has forced his way into her home and her life without asking. And even if she wanted to deny it, she didn't feel attracted to any man she had met yet, as she felt to Cole in this moment. She couldn't understand, what she was doing and wondered, if she was crazy. Because if she started to think about it reasonable, she wouldn't believe it. Nevertheless there was no moment, she wanted to tell him to stop it. His fingers burnt her skin and she pulled at his shirt. After a while all of their clothes were lying on the ground of the hall. They showed the way into Cole's bedroom.

When they were lying on his bed, they felt, as if they were in the middle of a dream. A dream carrying them far away, so that they didn't care, if the door or the blinds were closed.


	9. 9 Chapter

_Hello!  
Happy New Year to everybody! I've finally finished the next chapter. I hope you'll like it!!_

**9. Chapter**

When Prue woke up next morning, she didn't know, where she was. She looked up and saw rays of sun shining into the room. There was a crammed chair in front of the window and Prue immediately remembered last night. She tensed up, she couldn't believe what had happened. She had the unrealistic hope, that everything was just a nightmare. She pinched her arm carefully and found out, that she wasn't dreaming. Why did she let herself in for something like that? Since she moved to New Orleans, she hasn't had sex, but that was not nearly a reason for this madness. She pulled a face and wished, that she would have the chance to leave this room discreetly at least. If she could orb into her room, it would help her a little bit out of a difficulty. She hoped that Cole was still sleeping at least, but when she looked aside carefully, her hope went up in smoke.

Cole already looked at her with a satisfied grin. "Good morning." he said and wanted to kiss her on the shoulder.

Prue pulled the blanket up to her chin angrily. "I wouldn't call it good."

Cole grinned. "Why? Didn't you enjoy last night?" he asked amused.

Prue could hardly believe, what she was hearing and decided to vanish as soon as possible. "Don't dare to talk about it." She took the blanket and jumped up. But she didn't take into account, that she would let Cole back on the bed without his bedding.

"Hey, that's my blanket." he told her laughing, but Prue couldn't laugh about it.

She tried hard to ignore him and rushed to the door. But then she turned around again and took care not to look at him. "Nothing of this has happened." She told him as cool as possible. "It was a terrible mistake, a unique experience, that won't ever repeat." She made sure.

Cole looked at her sceptically. "Unique? Well I can remember more than once."

"What on earth has got into you?" On a sudden impulse Prue raised her arm and threw the alarm clock, which was lying on the bedside table, at him.

"Ouch!" Cole held his arm. "Now I'll have to buy a new alarm clock again." He said and looked at her surprised. "I thought you may just use magic against evil."

"Well then I couldn't have used it any better." Prue snapped at him and looked at her hand confused, she couldn't believe, what she had just done.

"I've already tried to tell you, that magic works here, too." Cole said and stood up, to look for his clothes.

Prue looked up and her look passed him. She couldn't think about magic in this moment, God knew, she had worse problems. "If you ever talk about it with someone." she threatened him.

"About what? Magic?" He asked cooly.

"You know very well, what I'm talking about." Prue explained still furious.

Cole, who had already got dressed, turned around. "Oh, you are talking about the last night, we spent together." he said with pleasure.

Prue looked at him angrily, it seemed as if he really enjoyed it, while she couldn't imagine anything worse. "I just warn you, don't dare to talk about it with anyone and keep your distance."

Cole walked to her and said. "What's the problem Prue? You wanted it too, or do you really want to deny it?"

Prue stepped back and smiled. "Yes!" She said. "I thought I had to, because I was so sorry for you. It was just out of pity."

"Pity?" Cole looked at her hardly convinced. "Well that was a very passionate pity."

Prue flashed at him angrily. What was this idiot thinking of? She'd love to just threw him back into his room, but before she could put it into action, she heard that somebody opened the garden door. It suddenly struck her, that Dianne would come to take Sarah this morning and they forgot to close the door to the garden last night. Prue looked around and saw their clothes lying everywhere on the ground of the hall. She started to pick up her clothes quickly, before Dianne would enter the house.

Cole watched her amused. "What's the rush?" He asked.

Prue cast him a quick glance. "Dianne will be here for Sarah soon. So hurry up and pick up your clothes." she urged him. "Because I don't think that you want Dianne to find out everything about our private life to analyze it later."

Cole looked at her sceptically but then he decided to pick up his clothes, too. Prue was right, he didn't want another analysis of Dianne. Her alcohol - grief-theory was more than enough.

Meanwhile Prue had found all her clothes and ran to the stairs. She turned around quickly once again. "Hold her up for a while, until I'll be ready." she ordered Cole before she went upstairs without another word.

Cole looked after her and just wanted to bend down again, when Dianne entered the hall.

"Good morning." she said, not as happy as usual. "You've forgotten to close the door to the garden."

Cole dropped his clothes behind his back on the ground and pushed it behind a cupboard with his foot. "Well we've probably forgotten it last night." he told Dianne, who was standing in the hall lost in thoughts.

"Is Prue already up?" She asked and looked around.

"No, she isn't. But you can wait with me in the kitchen. She'll come soon." Cole led her into the kitchen and Dianne sat down at the table.

"I know, I'm a little early." she excused. "But I couldn't sleep anymore."

Cole looked at her sceptically. "Do you want some coffee?"

Dianne nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked, while he put water into the coffee-maker.

"I also don't know, what it was." she said. "But after we came home last night, I felt an inexplicable urge to call my mother-in-law to give her a piece of my mind." She looked at Cole with a sad smile. "Usually I restrain myself, because I know, that Scott loves his mother, and it would just cause problems. But yesterday, I couldn't care less about the consequences. After Scott went to bed, I stayed in the living-room and dialed her number. She lives at the west coast, therefore it wasn't too late and she answered the phone."

"And?" Cole asked curiously.

Dianne hanged her head on the table. "Oh my God, I don't want to think about all the things I've told her." she sighed.

"Well, she can handle it." Cole said convinced.

Dianne looked up thoughtfully. "Do you think so?"

Cole nodded and was lucky, when he noticed Prue entering the kitchen at this moment.

"Good morning Dianne, I didn't expect you so early." She told her neighbour.

"Well you know, I couldn't sleep." Dianne explained again.

Prue looked at the coffee-maker, but she decided. "Let us go into Danny's room first."

Dianne nodded and stood up. "I have to tell you, what a stupid thing I did last night." she told Prue, who was looking at her sceptically.

Cole had to try hard to keep a straight face. After Prue and Dianne went upstairs again, Cole entered the hall and searched for his clothes. They were lying on the ground and when Cole picked them up, he noticed something else. Amy's box has fallen out of his trousers pocket. He took it into his hand and went into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and looked at the box thoughtfully. If the powder was responsible for Dianne's and Prue's actions? He wondered. Okay in their eyes both acted rather strange, but Cole didn't feel guilty. They had just done something, they normally hadn't done because of their own rules. That didn't mean, that they didn't want to do it. Nevertheless he wondered, why Prue needed a powder with an disinhibiting effect, while he has enjoyed last night even without any powder. Okay, it was crazy, but nevertheless pleasant crazy. He just hoped, that Prue would never find out, what had been on the little cakes. He wouldn't survive it. But as far as he remembered, luckily the guests had eaten up all cakes.

After Dianne had gone, Prue took a long shower, but it couldn't wipe out last night's traces. Why had she acted so stupid, that wasn't like her at all. She didn't lose control of herself normally. She shouldn't make such a mistake, everything was already too complicated. She sighed and looked into the mirror. She couldn't recognize herself, when she reminded all the things she had done last night. Oh God, she didn't want to think about it. She had to go immediately, she decided. She needed some time to straighten out her thoughts. She went back into her bedroom and searched for her phone.

Two hours later, Prue waited for Judy in a cafe around the corner. After the heavy rain last night, the sun was shining again and it would be another hot day. Prue sighed and wondered, if the stifling heat was good for her. Judging by what happened last night, it probably wasn't the optimal sort of weather for her.

Soon after Judy appeared, wearing dark sunglasses. She sat down on a chair and looked at Prue dismal. Although Prue couldn't see her eyes, she knew, that something was wrong with her, too.

"Oh Prue, you won't believe, what I've done last night." She explained groaning.

"It can't be worse than what I've done." Prue said in a low voice, because she didn't want to tell Judy about her last night's adventure.

But Judy had a good ear and grinned. "I'm dying to find out about it. But you have to listen to my horror experience first." Judy shook her head. "Oh my God, it was awkward." she said. "And you know, I don't feel embarrassed very easily. Okay, last night Robert and me felt an urgent need to do something crazy." She stopped, when the waitress put the coffee on the table. But when she was gone Judy continued. "Therefore we parked near the city park and decided to take off our clothes. It has started to rain and we wanted to run naked through the rain."

Prue looked at her grinning. "And did you really do it?" she asked amused.

"You bet!" Judy nodded. "And it was very funny in the beginning. It was so hot and the rain was a wonderful cooling. It was so exciting, we jumped into the puddles like children. But then we met an old couple." Judy looked at Prue unlucky. "We thought nobody would be there in this weather."

Prue laughed and shook her head unbelieving. "It's nothing to get upset about." She said.

"That's what you think! They are our neighbours, Mr. und Mrs. Clemens and nevertheless we didn't care, if they could see us. And then they caught sight of us and they were totally shocked." She drank some coffee. "The worst thing about it was, when I met Mr. Clemes this morning. And this time I wished the earth would open up and swallow me."

"Oh Judy, when they were young, they surely were up to mischief, too." Prue tried to calm her down.

"Would be nice." Judy said. "But Mr. Clemens is an old fossil and his wife, too. They don't stand for any nonsense. And the worst thing about it is, that Mr. Clemens is a policeman in retirement. I don't want to think, what would happen, if he told anybody from Robert's police office about our escapade. It would be sheer hell for Robert."

Prue leaned back laughing. "I wished, I'd seen it."

"Ha, ha." Judy said and looked at Prue curiously. "But now tell me, what you've done last night."

From one minute to the next Prue was back in her real life. "Oh, it isn't so interesting." She tried to wriggle out and looked into her cup of coffee.

"Come on. It can't be worse than what I've done. Tell me what it was." Judy looked at Prue encouraging and then she started to grin. "You slept with Cole, didn't you?"

Prue stared at her horrified. What made Judy think of it? Did she act telltale anyhow? she wondered furiously, but before she could contradict, Judy already leaned back satisfied.

"I knew it." she said triumphantly. "Don't look so sceptically. I knew it as much."

"What?" Prue asked as calm as possible.

"The atmosphere is electric between you and him."

"Are you crazy!" Prue wanted to know furiously.

"No, it was so obvious, I've felt it at once and that's wonderful." Judy said effusive. "You were always looking for somebody, who is cute but at the same time dangerous. So you are the perfect couple."

Prue looked at her confused. "Have you gone mad? He was married to my sister and I even don't like him."

Judy grinned. "Tell me another one." she said convinced. "I've noticed, that you were happy, when he turned up."

"He is Danny's father and he was the last connection to my former life. That's all." Prue said and sighed. "I can't understand what's got into me. How could I act so stupid, it'll make the whole situation more complicated than it already was."

"Did you enjoy it at least?" Judy asked grinning.

Prue ran her hands over her face. "Don't ask me." she said sighing. "We haven't drunken so much last night, have we?" she asked and looked hesitating through her fingers at Judy.

She shook her head. "Not that I know of. I also can't believe, what happened with us last night."

"The best thing will be to forget it immediately. And don't tell anyone about it." Prue urged Judy.

"You've got to be joking, my lips are sealed." Judy said and added "But I really think that you should give him a chance."

Prue shook her head. "No way." The mere thought of Cole and her was ridiculous. "Not on your life, I don't want to have anything to do with him." she said forcefully.

"Why? Just because he was together with your sister in past?" Judy asked interested.

"You don't have a little sister, therefore you can't understand that. But just to think of him together with her and me...." Prue pulled a face, she didn't want to start thinking about it. But that was not nearly her main problem. "And apart from that I know too much about him." she explained forcefully. She still couldn't believe, why she has acted so stupid, even more foolish than her little sister. Prue shook her head, she had always been more reasonable than Phoebe. What had happened? "Cole is just one thing, complicated, complicated, complicated. And I'm already complicated myself." She looked at Judy "It was just a stupid one-night-stand, without thinking. And unfortunately he is living in my house. Nevertheless, I'll forget it, that's the only solution. And therefore I've called Paul and we'll meet tonight."

Judy looked at her sceptically. "Do you really think, that that's the right solution?" she asked and looked serious. "Paul's been through a lot. He hasn't had an easy time, when his marriage ended. I don't want him to be hurt again."

"Don't worry." Prue said confident. "That won't happen."

Cole didn't see Prue all day. It was obvious, that she shunned to meet him. Therefore Cole looked after Danny and read the reports about Amy's case. He decided, that he would have to visit the church, where Adam Boucher had worked. It was the Elisabeth church, Shelly Carey had mentioned, too. And he wanted to inspect the plantation, where the corpse was found. He was practically sure, that the three young ladies had tried to perform witchcraft.

It would be great, if Prue came with him to take a close look at the place, Cole thought, but he had his doubts, that she would come with him after last night. He listened for some noise in the house thoughtfully. But Prue had left the house more than two hours ago and she wasn't back yet.

When Prue was back at home, late in the afternoon, she saw Cole and Danny through the open door. They were sitting in the winter garden. Prue pulled a face and took a deep breath, she wouldn't let him put her off. She would face the situation, and cope with it. She entered the room energetically and told Cole without wasting any time. "I'll go out today, so it will be your turn to look after Danny."

Cole looked at her surprised. "But I can't, I've a date, too." he told her and thought about the problem. "Do you think Dianne would look after him tonight?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Just ask her, but I've my doubts that she'll help you. She didn't feel good this morning." She cast Cole a sceptical glance. Could it be pure chance, that Dianne and Judy had acted strange last night, too? "Can you tell me, if you put anything in the wine last night?"

"No!" Cole said in accordance with the facts and looked at her innocently. "Why do you ask?"

"Mm, too many crazy things happened last night." Prue said suspicious, still looking at him searching.

Cole didn't avoid her eyes and smiled. "Well I liked it." he explained satisfied.

Prue turned around furiously. "Do what you like, I won't be here tonight." she said and left the room.

When Cole asked Dianne, if she would look after Danny this night, she was unflappable again. She agreed and told him, that Danny could sleep in Sarah's bedroom tonight. Then she explained, that she had it out with her mother-in-law. She has found out, that a honest conversation could help to settle some problems. "I've always made a point of being friendly. I've always tried to please her." she explained. "But she didn't want it." Dianne smiled satisfied. "If I knew that before, we would have less trouble."

Cole left Dianne's house satisfied and went home into his bedroom to get dressed for his date with Vivian. When suddenly he heard that the entrance door slam shut. He looked through the window and saw Paul Hennen waiting in front of his house. Prue walked to him. She was wearing a short pale lilac dress and when Paul kissed her on her cheek for welcome, Cole wondered, why he couldn't be in his shoes. But why did he really care? He would be damned if he got involved with a Halliwell again. Let her go out with this deadly boring policeman, Cole thought, finally he had a date with Vivian Wingrove.


	10. 10 Chapter

_Thanks for your reviews!!! _

_I'm so glad that you like to read it, although I've chosen to write about an unusual couple._

_Jolie _

_It's okay, I know that I'm not so good in english. It isn't my native language, I've just learned it and well, you learn British English mostly, don't you? __I try my best to translate my story, but sometime it's difficult to find the right words and especially slang and dialouges are difficult and grammar as well. So it might be possible that some phrases sound rather strange. And if you or somebody else want to help me, I'd be glad. Please contact me it would be a great help. _

_Okay, I already wanted to post the next chapter yesterday, but I couldn't log in. So there it is finally.It was a little bit difficult to translate so please excuse my mistakes. Hope you'll like it nevertheless._

**10. Chapter**

When Cole arrived in front of Wingrove's house, Vivan was already waiting for him. She wore a short white spaghetti strap dress, which showed more than it hid. Her open blond hair was falling on her shoulders. "Come inside." she requested him beaming with joy. She let him in and said. "I'll be ready soon, I'm just looking for my handbag." She turned around and entered another room.

Soon after she was back again, before Cole could look around in the entrance hall.

"So, now I'm ready." she said and wanted to leave the house.

Cole smiled. "Wait a moment." he asked her. "I'd like to ask you for something." Vivian looked at him attentively, while Cole continued. "I've heard that the plantation, where Adam Boucher was killed, belongs to your father."

Vivian nodded. "Yes, that's right. We've tried to keep this fact out of the media, but nevertheless they found out about it." She groaned. "Now journalists call us all day, they want to visit the plantation to see the scene of crime. My father even had to engage a guard duty, so that nobody can enter unauthorized our property." She shook her head. "It's terrible!" She announced.

Cole looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, I just wanted to ask you the same." he said with studied contrition.

Vivian looked at him smiling. "Do you want the keys?" she asked. "But that's no problem. It isn't the same with you, you are working for my father." she explained and turned around. "Wait a minute. I'll take it." Vivian disappeared again and Cole looked after her surprised. That was easier, than he has thought.

Soon after Vivian was back with the keys in her hand. "We have three bunches of keys in our house usually." She told him. "Now the police has one of it. But you can have this one." She smiled at him and said with low voice. "You can give it back to me whenever you want ..... at the right moment."

"Thanks!" Cole said. "I'll do it."

They left the house and Vivian guided Cole through the town to a restaurant in the center. "This is one of the most excellent restaurants in town." Vivian explained when they entered the entrance hall. A man wearing a uniform was already waiting for them and Vivian called him her name. The man nodded and said politely. "You table will be ready for you soon, Miss Wingrove. Could you wait a bit?"

Vivian nodded and turned back to Cole. "This is one of my favorite restaurants. The food is excellent and I love the atmosphere. Everything tells of the history of New Orleans." she started to explain and showed Cole the paintings and the decoration on the walls. "The paintings show historical events of the town and you can even find a Voodoo corner in the dining hall."

Cole looked at her in surprise. "So do you believe in Voodoo?"

Vivian laughed affected. "Oh no, of course not." she explained. "Although even today 15 of the population of New Orleans are still performing Voodoo. So you can imagine, how many people still believe in voodooism." She looked at him thoughtfully. "When I was a child, I was really afraid of it. I already asked my mother to buy a real gris-gris for me to protect me of evil voodoo spells."

"And did she do it?" Cole asked interested, he was terrible interested, if the Wingrove family believed in Voodoo power.

Vivian shook her head. "Of course not!" she explained more forceful than necessary. "She was old enough to know, that it's just swindle. A child may believe this humbug, but today I'm older and wiser."

"And what does your sister think about it?" Cole followed up.

"Charlie? She was always afraid of it, too." She told Cole. "Even today she don't want to go near to places where people perform Voodoo rituals. Even if it's just for tourists." Vivian shook her head. "You can't talk her out of it, although everybody knows, that it's just a show."

"Oh," Cole said shrugging. "There is a lot in this world, we don't know about."

Vivian smiled insecure. "But that's just superstition." she explained and it was obvious, how happy she was, when the waiter walked to them, to show them their table.

They entered the dining hall and Cole looked around. It was a large hall but it had a cosy atmosphere. The waiter guided Cole and Vivian to a table for two in a niche at the window. He already wanted to offer Vivian a seat, when Cole stopped him. "I think you should better take this place here." he told her and moved the other chair for her. Vivian looked at him confused, but finally she sat down. When Cole has taken his seat, too, the waiter gave them the menus and disappeared again.

Vivan looked after him and just wanted to ask Cole, why he had decided to change the seats, when her eyes fell on a painting of the Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau. She smiled. "Oh, I understand, you was afraid, that Marie Laveau could distract your attention." She told him and pretended to be offended.

"Who?" Cole asked alert, because Prue was sitting with her date Paul Hennen a few table away. Cole had already seen her, when he entered the hall, but he didn't know, if Vivian had noticed her, too. Nevertheless he had seized the opportunity to change the seats, because he wanted to watch Prue and her date.

"Our beautiful Voodoo Queen behind me." Vivian explained meanwhile and mad an offended face.

Cole leaned back in relief and smiled at Vivian. "There isn't anybody, who could distract my look from you." he said and looked at her. "Least of all, somebody who is already stone dead."

Vivian smiled. "Well I hope so." she said flirtatious.

"Don't worry!" Cole said and kept looking at her, although it was rather difficult for him not to take his eyes off her. He decided to distract Vivian and asked. "And this attractive lady behind me, had been a Voodoo Queen?"

Vivian nodded. "Of course, she is a celebrity in New Orleans. Didn't you listen of her? She was living between 1796 and 1881."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "That was before my time." he said in accordance with the facts and started to watch Prue out of the corner of his eyes.

"Her disciples travelled to New Orleans from all over the USA, to be healed or to listen to their future, or whatever. And there were high ranking politicians and businessmen among her disciples." Vivian started to tell.

When she continued, Cole pretended to listen to her carefully, but actually he kept watching Prue, who has noticed him meanwhile.

Prue looked at Cole angrily and tried to focus on Paul again. Her date didn't go the way, she had hoped. Paul was a nice, courteous man, without any doubts, but Prue had her mind on other things. At the moment she was listening to Paul's report about the police work in New York and New Orleans. She smiled and nodded at the right time. Meanwhile she tried to look at her plate, because she definitely didn't want to look at Cole. That was all she needed, Cole and her together in the same restaurant. It was already difficult enough to get him out of her mind and now he was sitting only a few tables away together with Vivian Wingrove wearing a dreadful dress. It shouldn't be allowed to wear anything like that, Prue thought. Obviously Vivian was not too proud for anything to get what she wanted. And it was clearly, what she wanted. Hopefully, he would be too exhausted from last night, Prue thought angrily and looked up shocked, when she realized, what she was thinking.

Paul looked at her afraid. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes certainly, don't worry. Everything's just fine. " She told him with a smile.

"That's great." Paul said. "It's a long time ago that I had such a good time." He started solemnly. "Do you know, after my wife and me separated..."

Prue looked at Paul attentively, but she couldn't prevent, that her eyes were caught on Cole again. Vivian just ran her hand effectively through her wild sweeping mane and laughed affected. Thereby her hand touched Cole's by change and she left it there. It was too obvious, what she wanted, it was awkward, Prue thought shaking her head, when Coles eyes caught hers. He looked at her attentively and Prue turned back to Paul quickly. But now she noticed stupidly, that Paul was just looking at her as if he was waiting for an answer. Prue cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm sorry Paul, what did you say?"

"I've just suggested that we can end this wonderful night in a jazz club, if you want." he explained again.

"Sure!" Prue answered, as enthusiastically as possible. "That's a good idea, but let's finish leisurely our diner."

Paul laughed. "Does that mean, you would like to have a dessert?" he teased her. "I didn't suppose that you are such a 'sweetie'."

Prue smiled forced. "You may be wrong, of course." she said cooly and suddenly she had the funny feeling that she just used Paul. And under no circumstances she wanted to do that, after all Judy had told her that Paul had been through a lot and she didn't want to hurt him once again. But now she used him to forget last night and that was absolutely wrong, and worst of all, it didn't even work. She watched the waiter serving Cole's and Vivian's diner and even if Cole hasn't turned up here, it wouldn't have changed anything. Paul was a nice, friendly man, but he wasn't the right man for her. That didn't mean, that Cole could be the right man, he was as wrong as Paul, just in another way. She decided to finish her date politely and to point out discreetly that he should forget about her.

Meanwhile Cole listened to Vivian's endless report about her graduation ball. Of course she had won the crown of the ball queen. But it had been beneath her dignity to take part in beauty contests, although everybody had confirmed her, that her chances to win were high. She smiled at Cole flirty. "But I want to get ahead because of my head and not of my look."

Cole smiled dutifully and was prepared for another report about Vivian's future career on television, when Edward Wingrove suddenly arrived at their table.

"Daddy!" Vivian jumped up immediately and kissed her father on his cheek.

"Vivian, my dear. I didn't expect to meet you here tonight." he explained and took a close look at her rather revealing outfit. Then he turned to Cole, who had stand up to welcome him, too. "Mr. Turner." he said coldly. "I didn't know that you know my daughter."

"But Daddy, he's working for you." Vivian answered instead of Cole and smiled at her father happily. She sat down again and looked at her father requesting. "Is there anything else, Daddy?" she asked and it was obvious, that she wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Yes indeed, I'm very glad that I meet you here darling." Wingrove started. "I've already tried to reach you." he explained. "I'll meet James tonight, and you know that your old godfather would like to see you again." He told her forcefully.

Vivian sighed. "That can wait till tomorrow. He'll be finally in town all week."

Wingrove shook his head. "No, he has changed his planes, he'll already leave the town tomorrow morning. Therefore I really ask you to join us later." He smiled at Cole non-committal. "Mr. Turner will finally stay in town and he won't mind, if you meet him at some future date again."

Cole smiled back. It was obvious, that his employer expected him to accept it without a word of protest. And Cole didn't want to contradict, so he did Wingrove the favour. He had found out enough about the Wingrove family for this night and besides he had got the key for the plantation. "Your father is right." He said understanding and turned to Vivian. "We can repeat our date another night." He smiled at her. "We have time." he said softly and felt that Wingrove seized up beside him.

Vivian looked at Cole disappointed. "Well, I don't like it at all." She cast an angry glance at her father.

"Okay, then I'll wait for you in the back lounge." He told his daughter and disappeared with a nod.

"Do they have lounges here?" Cole wondered.

Vivian nodded. "Sure, for private meetings and celebrations." She looked at Cole sadly. "It was such a wonderful night yet and now I'll have to go." She sighed. "I've turned off my phone, as if I had expected anything like that. You know, the family means a lot to my father and uncle James is rather old. He lives out of town and he visits New Orleans rarely, it's too hard and tiring for him. So I won't get around to welcome him." She sighed again and looked at Cole with big eyes. "I hope you aren't angry, but stop, one moment...." she thought about it. "...you could come with me."

Cole smiled at her hardly enthusiastic. "I think your father wouldn't like that." he talked his way out of it. "We don't know each other very well yet and we can meet again any time."

"Well I hope so." Vivian said and smiled at him encouraging.

At the same time the waiter served Prue's and Paul's dessert. Prue has watched, that Edward Wingrove has walked to Cole's and Vivian's table. And she has noticed satisfied, that he didn't give the impression that he was lucky about the new couple. Prue knew him only by sight, but she knew that he was a highly influential man in town. After all he had got his incompetent daughter the job at the paper, Prue thought angrily and obviously he would like to see another man at her side. But before Prue could go into it further, she remembered that she had a date with Paul and that she didn't care about Cole at heart. She smiled at Paul, when they heard his pager.

Paul looked at Prue excusing. "I'm on standby tonight." he told her and looked at the display. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Prue nodded and Paul left the room. She paid her attention on her dessert, but nevertheless she felt Cole's curious look at her. When she looked up, he looked at her asking. Prue gave him to understand as clear as the distance allowed that he should mind his own business. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Vivian again. Prue shook her head angrily, when Paul entered the hall again with an embarrassed smile on his lips.

"I am so sorry, Prue." He told her, when he arrived at the table. "But the office has called me. I have to go to the office tonight." He sat down again and shook his head excusing. "That's the problem when you are a policeman. They need you untimely."

"Well I'm willing to do everything for the security of this town." Prue explained with a friendly smile, but when she noticed his disappointed face, she added. "Don't worry, I know such emergencies very well. It's not the end of the world. We can repeat our date any time."

"Yes and we'll do it definitely!" Paul said optimistically.

"Do you have to go right now?" Prue asked.

"Yes unfortunately. But you can stay here. Please eat up your dessert leisurely. I'll tell the waiter to call a taxi for you later." Paul told her and looked for a waiter to pay the bill.

Cole watched the whole action from a distance. Paul was paying and said goodbye to Prue discreetly. Cole couldn't deny, that he was glad to see that Paul was leaving the dining hall, while Prue stayed at the table alone. A few minutes later, she got up, too and went to the exit while she didn't deign to look at Cole.

"I think it's time for you to meet the good old uncle James." Cole turned to Vivian.

"You are so cute." she said smiling. "And understanding, what have I done to deserve this?"

"I don't know." Cole said and called for the waiter, while Vivian wanted to freshen up. When the waiter arrived at his table, Cole asked him, if he was to send for a taxi for Prue. When he nodded, Cole told him, that it wasn't necessary because he could give her a ride.

The waiter looked at him confused. "Are you sure?" he asked insecure. "I don't want to get into trouble."

"Don't worry, she'll be glad about it. I can assure you that." Cole told him with a satisfied smile, while he tipped him generously.

"Of course Sir, no problem." the waiter promised and disappeared.

When Vivian came back, Cole followed her to a door to a private lounge. She stopped in front of it and got closer to him. She ran her hand over his arm until it reached his neck. Then she pulled his head down to her face and kissed him playfully on his lips. "I've thought out something else for tonight." she whispered, but before she could continue, somebody opened the door behind her.

"Vivian!" they heard Edward Wingrove's voice. "We are already waiting for you." he said and looked at Cole asking. "I don't want to be rude, but it's a family reunion."

Cole raised his hands. "Don't worry," he said. "I just wanted to take Vivian here."

Vivian looked at him smiling and muttered. "See you soon." then she disappeared with her father behind the door.

Cole had a sigh of relief. Vivian was rather attractive, but he wasn't interested in her. On the other side, he didn't want to fall out of favour with her. She was his ticket to the Wingrove family. Cole turned around and walked along the long corridor to the entrance hall.

Meanwhile Prue was sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant. There was a small green with a fountain and benches, where Prue could watch the street. She put her hand under the water jet of the splashing fountain beside her. It was stifling hot again and she wondered, if she was made for this climate. She looked at the street again, but she couldn't see her taxi yet.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, unfortunately a well-known voice.

"Hello Prue. Did you spend a nice evening?" Cole asked and sat down beside her on the bench. When he didn't get an answer he added. "Unfortunately your policeman had to go so early."

Prue looked around. "And were is your lovely companion?" she asked sneering.

"She had to go to a family reunion with her father and her godfather." He told her very kindly.

"Oh, and you didn't join them?" Prue asked ironically. "I thought the Wingroves and you are already the best friends."

Cole laughed, "What makes you think of that? Don't you wonder why Wingrove had chosen me to advocate Amy? You can be sure, that he thinks I am a brillant lawyer wasn't the reason."

"Yes it was hard to believe for me, that someone could think you are a great lawyer. But why?" Prue asked interested.

"Because he is convinced that I'll loose the case anyway, and that's definitely Dianne's fault. But to be honest there isn't much to mess up."

Prue looked at him sceptically. "What are you getting at?"

"Well when I'll fail, Wingrove and Carey can pretend that they have done everything for Amy's defence." Cole explained cooly, he leaned back and put his arm on the back of the bench.

Thereupon Prue leaned forward and asked sneering. "But when you know that, why did you agree to represent Amy in court? I thought your time for good deeds is over?"

"Well perhaps I was wrong. But mainly I'd like to show Wingrove that he has engaged the wrong man." Cole smiled nastily. "He has made the worst choice at all."

"Oh, I see. But if you want to get Wingrove, it'll be a foolish idea to have dates with his daughter." Prue pointed out.

Cole grinned. "Why? He didn't like it either." he explained satisfied. "And Vivian can be very helpful as well."

"Do you mean, it was only a question of calculation with you to have a date with her?" Prue asked with a shake.

"If you want to call it this way." Cole explained and looked at her. "But she was a great eyecatcher, too." he said and raised an eyebrow provocatively.

"Don't go to any trouble. I couldn't care less." Prue explained bored. "But I'd say that her dress was tasteless, too obvious in my point of view." She splashed some water from the fountain to refresh herself. "But probably it was the right dress for this climate."

Cole took a close look at her. "Well I suppose you can bear the heat in your dress, too."

Prue looked at him attentively. It was obvious that he was sweating in his suit even more than her in her light dress. "Yes, that is one advantage to be a woman." She told him with a satisfied smile. "Nevertheless I wished, the climate of this town would be more agreeable."

Cole nodded. "More like San Francisco." he agreed and looked at her searching. "You really miss it, don't you? Your family, your home."

Prue looked at the fountain and said thoughtfully. "Yes, I do. I miss them so badly. I've always thought that I'd like it to have my own life, but I'm not used to live alone."

"I know exactly how hard it is." Cole said softly. "But you aren't alone, Danny is there. And if you want it unconditional, we can move to the North Pole."

Prue couldn't help laughing. "Thanks for your offer, but I think that wouldn't be a great help." She looked at the street. "Where is this damn taxi?" she wondered.

"Oh, I've told them, that you don't need one." Cole told her.

"What?" Prue looked at him furiously.

"Well, I can give you a ride." Cole explained helpful.

"Cole ..." Prue started annoyed.

"What? I just wanted to do you a favour." he said innocently. "Because I want to ask a favour of you, too."

"There is just one problem, it isn't a favour." Prue explained annoyed. "But I've no choice." she said angrily and stood up. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go."

When Cole and Prue entered their house soon after, it was pleasant cool in the entrance hall. Cole stopped in front of his door and looked at Prue thoughtfully. "Oh, there is still the favour, I want to ask you for." he started.

Prue shook her head in disbelief and raised her hand. "I'd advise you not to try it at all." She said flatly. "Because the answer is no."

"But you don't know, what I want to ask you for." He said sneering. "Or do you get visions lately."

"That isn't necessary." Prue explained with a satisfied smile. It was too obvious, what he wanted, but he couldn't be so stupid to think, that she would let herself in for it again.

Cole nodded. "Okay," he said. "I just thought, you'd like to help poor Amy." He put his hand on the doorhandle and turned around. "It's a pity, that you don't want to come with me."

Prue looked at him confused. "I don't know, what you are talking about." she confessed.

"I was going to ask you, if you would come with me to the scene of crime tomorrow. Vivian gave me the key for the plantation and I'd like to look around. I suppose that they've tried to perform magic there. And you know everything about witchcraft, therefore it would be great if you took a close look at the place." He looked at her as if he was surprised. "What on earth did you think I want?"

Prue shook her head. "Forget it." she said and ran her fingers over her temples. If Amy was innocent, it would be her obligation to help Cole. "Okay!" she agreed. "I'll have a look around the place."

Cole stepped closer. "Thank you!" he said and smiled. "But there is another question for you." He looked at her forcefully. "Why didn't you go out with me tonight, but with Paul?"

"Because he is nice and friendly. And he has asked me." Prue told him in a neutral voice, but she couldn't let him out of her sight.

"Mm, does that mean that I'd just have to ask and you would have gone out with me?" Cole asked and got closer.

Prue didn't move. "No, because you aren't nice." she looked him straight into the eyes.

Cole made a thoughtfully grimace. "Well I can be nice, if you want."

"I hardly believe you, unfortunately I know you too well." Prue explained, but nevertheless she couldn't bring herself to turn around and go upstairs. The stifling hot night and the wine for diner had probably appeased her.

Cole looked at her attentively, she had loosened her hair in the car and her skin was shimmering in the twilight falling colourful through the entrance door made of glass. They looked at each other in silence, because there was nothing to say, apart from the fact what really was going on with them.

Finally it was Prue, who broke the silence. "I have to go upstairs now." she stated, but she didn't budge. She knew full well which signs she gave him with her looks and her body language all the time. These feelings ran through her and she wondered, where they were coming from for God's sake. She wasn't responsible for them, or was she?

"I thought you'd like to come with me into my cubbyhole." Cole replied softly and pressed down the doorhandle carefully.

Prue shook her head. "You can put that idea right out of your mind!" she explained not very convinced. She stared at a button of his shirt and avoided his eyes. She didn't understand herself anymore, but when he touched instinctively his chest at the same point, she couldn't help it and put her hand on it.

Cole didn't move and waited, until her had found slowly it's way to his neck. Prue followed her hand with her eyes and suddenly she felt the uncontrollable urge to kiss him again. Perhaps her memories about last night were wrong and it hadn't been so hot. She came to the conclusion, that she had to test it. A kiss, that was nothing and after it, she would know exactly what was going on. She looked at Cole slowly and her hand touched his lips.

That was the request Cole needed, he bent forward to kiss her passionately. Then he embraced her with one arm and opened the door with his other hand. Together they stumbled into his bedroom. Cole closed the door with his foot and they were falling onto the bed.

"I shouldn't do that." Prue muttered between her kisses, but to give the lie to her words, she started to pull at the buttons of his shirt.

"Stop thinking about it." Cole kissed her neck and opened the zipper of her dress.

Prue nodded, he was right, if she started to think about it, she would be forced to stop it immediately and she wasn't willing to do it.

When Prue was lying in Cole's arms later, she sighed softly. It felt too good for something that was so wrong. She thought, what her sisters would think about her, if they could see her lying beside Cole. She got a shock and that was good for her, she decided. Because it made her wriggling out of Cole's arms.

"What's going on?" Cole asked drowsy.

"I'll go." Prue explained shortly and got up. She looked on the ground and searched for her clothes.

"It's the broom closet, isn't it?" Cole asked thoughtfully. He sat up to watch her.

"Very funny." Prue put on her dress and looked at him. "You have to admit, that it's ill, what we are doing here."

"No! What makes you think of that? It felt rather normal for me." he explained with a smile.

Prue looked up and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she looked at him again. "We don't suit one another, Cole. I don't love you, I even don't like you."

"I also don't love you, that's the good thing about it." Cole explained satisfied.

"But I'm searching for a man, I'll fall in love with. I'm not interested in a sexual adventure. We are compelled to live with each other for Danny's sake. And this is just..." she was searching for the right word. "...a mistake, nothing else."

"Oh I see and the always restrained Prue doesn't make such mistakes." Cole said sneering.

"That's it and therefore I'll go immediately." Prue pointed at the door and said unmistakable. "And it won't happen ever again."

"Mm, that's an old one. You've told me before." Cole explained less impressed. "Why can't you just try to enjoy it?"

"Perhaps that's the way you like to do things, but it's not my thing." She shook her head. "It's like this I don't want it, it would complicate matters unnecessarily and that's final."

Cole shrugged his shoulders and laid down again. "Okay, if you say so." he explained composed, he wasn't so crazy about her, he tried to persuade himself. And probably she was right, it would just cause problems, finally he knew the Halliwells too well.

Prue looked at him and in spite of everything she was annoyed that he gave in so easily. "Okay, then I'll go." she told him again and opened finally the door. She went upstairs without turning back and entered the bathroom. She took a cold shower and laid down on her big lonely bed. She never had the impression that it was so huge ever before. She forced herself not to think about Cole and her damn passion. She rolled to and fro and listened to the grandfather clock in the hall struck half past one. When she finally heard it striking three, she stood up annoyed, she couldn't get to sleep. She left her room and stopped at the stairs. No, in no case she would go downstairs again, she decided. If Danny would be here at least, but he was sleeping in Sarah's room this night. Then suddenly her eyes fell on the door to the bathroom. The lock wasn't working yet and it would be all she needed if Cole caught her under the shower next morning. She went to the cupboard in the floor and took out the toolbox. It would be ridiculous if she couldn't fix it herself. Prue started to work optimistically.


	11. 11 Chapter

_Thanks for your reviews!!!!_

_I didn't mean to describe Cole as bad, but I also don't like it if he is too (nearly 'holy') good. Before I wrote a chapter, I always wondered, if he could act like this. And I think neither Cole nor Prue would fall in love with each other at once. I'll take some time._

_I'll tell later in my story in which world Cole and Prue really are. But at the moment Prue thinks that she lives in a parallel universerse, similar to our world just without magic._

**11. Chapter**

When Cole entered the bathroom next morning, he immediately noticed that the lock was repaired. He was sure that it had been faulty the day before. After he was ready, he went downstairs into the kitchen. When he saw Prue, he looked at her asking. "The lock in the bathroom is working again."

Prue nodded and kept looking into the Sunday paper. "You've got it. I didn't want to be caught in the bathroom again. Therefore I've fixed it, because you weren't able to do it."

"With magic?"Cole asked surprised and sat down at the table.

Prue looked up from her paper. "No, I don't need magic to repair something. I can do it with my craft skills."

"Wow, you are the woman of every man's dream." Cole told her ironically. "The only question is, why do you need a man anyway?"

"You'll never understand that in any case." Prue explained coldly, she was lucky, when she heard someone knocking at the door to the garden. She stood up and went to the door, grateful for this interruption. It was Dianne, who was waiting with Danny in front of the door.

Some time later Dianne went home again and Prue picked up her little nephew. "Why can't you have another father?" She asked him softly. "It would be easier." The boy looked at her thoughtfully and Prue couldn't help laughing. She would manage it somehow, she tried to convince herself.

She decided to go upstairs with Danny, but even there she couldn't be alone, because Cole entered the room just a few minutes later.

He welcomed his son and picked him up. Then he looked at Prue asking. "Prue will you go to church with me?"

She looked at him sceptically. "Why do you want to go to church? Do you have anything to confess?" she asked sneering.

"No, but you perhaps!" he explained with a grin and continued. "I'd like to take a look at Adam Boucher's church."

"But today is Sunday, so there'll be a service in the morning." Prue told him.

Cole nodded. "I know, but that's a good opportunity to look around very calmly and nobody will notice."

Prue couldn't believe her ears. "You want to go to a church service?" She asked again.

"Yes, why not?"

"Well, demon and church ...." Prue pointed out.

"You don't have to worry about it." He told her with a smile. "I have no problems with church. And believe it or not, but I am even christened." he explained.

"Oh, and what went wrong later?" Prue asked in an ironical voice.

"My mother took the view that it isn't the right thing for me." He explained shrugging. "So are you coming then?"

Prue looked at him thoughtfully, but she had to admit that she was curoius to see the victim's church, too. Perhaps Cole was right and Boucher's death had something to do with demons. "Okay, I'll come along with you, but we'll have to take Danny with us. The church will be good for him, especially when you think of his background." Prue said and cast a meaningful look at Cole.

Cole looked at his son thoughtfully and decided. "Okay, he'll take it."

When they parked the car in front of the Elisabeth Church one hour later, there were already a lot of people. Cole and Prue got off the car and stood in line to get into the church. The church was an old building with a large interior. They found a seat in one of the back pews and looked around. The church was more than hundred years old and splendid furnished. There were colourful glass mosaics at the windows, showing biblical themes and pictures and statues of saints at the walls. Straight on was an elaborate designed altar.

Cole looked around, but he could whether see the Wingroves nor the Careys. He looked at the altar again, where soon after the priest turned up. He was an elderly man with short grey hair. He welcomed the parish and his voice was pleasant calm, but powerful.

Prue listened the priest's words, but after a while she noticed, that Danny started to whine. He just cut his teeth and Prue knew from her experience of the last days, that he would start to cry soon. She gave Cole a slight push to get his attention and gave him to understand that she would leave the service with Danny, but he could stay there. Cole nodded and Prue stood up and left the church silently.

When she opened the creaking door, the sun was shining from a cloudless sky. Prue looked around and found a bench under the shade of a linden tree on the little square. She walked there, while she tried to calm Danny down. "Everything is okay." she said softly and sat down. She was so busy to keep him from crying that she didn't notice, that another churchgoer has left the building and came up to her.

"It seems as if the church doesn't agree with the baby at all." She suddenly heard a voice in front of her.

Prue looked up and David Morgan was standing there. "He cuts his teeth, that's everything." She explained angrily.

Morgan laughed. "Of course it was meant as a joke." He said. "May I sit down Mrs. Turner?" he asked but sat down beside her without waiting for an answer."

"Not Turner, Halliwell." Prue explained and noticed that David Morgan took out a cigarette.

"May I." he asked again and lighted his lighter without waiting for Prue's permission.

"No." Prue explained, this man got on her nerves. "I don't want that you put a smoke screen up around the place where my baby is."

Morgan looked at her with a knowing smile. "No problem." he said and put the cigarette back.

Prue would have prefered, if he had vanished together with his cigarette. But he didn't do her this favour. Slowly but surely she could understand Cole: David Morgan really had an unpleasant personality.

"I'm sure your husband has told you that we'll be opponents in court soon." He started. "I'm astounded that he could establish himself so quickly."

Prue gave an angry groan, she really didn't want to explain him again, that Cole wasn't her husband. Therefore she just said. "Why? You've procured him this job, haven't you?"

Morgan laughed again. "You're right. But I think, it wasn't a good idea to represent Amy Lavreux in court." He looked at Prue forcefully. "I'd advise him to pass it on to another lawyer."

Now Prue looked at him curiously. "Oh, that's interesting, why?"

"He won't gain in prestige. And if you have such a young family, you ought to be careful. Nobody knows what can happen." He leaned forward. "A wrong action and you'll be .... ruined."

"Do you threaten me?" Prue asked coldly.

"Oh no, but women are wiser mostly and they have a special influence over their husbands."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I have no influence on Cole." Prue told him, getting more and more furious.

Morgan raised his hands. "It's nothing to worry about, it was just a well-meant advice."

"Thank you, I'll pass it over to Cole." Prue told him in an ironical voice.

"That's alright." Morgan said and looked at Prue searching. "You know, evil lurks everywhere, you can't be careful enough." He cast his look on Danny who was still crying softly. "Evil will stop at nothing, not even at an innocent baby."

"I don't know, what you are talking about." Prue explained very calmly on the surface, but inside of her she felt a freezing cold.

"You know exactly what I mean. And I'll give you another tip-off." He stood up, prepared to leave her alone. "He won't find anything here."

"We'll see." Prue called after him and picked up Danny protectively. "Disgusting idiot!" She said softly and watched David Morgan entering the church again. Prue started to wonder, if Could could be right and demons did exist in this world, too. David Morgan definitely could be one of them.

Soon later she heard the bells and the first churchgoers left the building. Meanwhile Prue has calmed down, because she has decided, that she had got Morgan wrong. Of course he wasn't a demon, just a human with demonical behaviour and so it wouldn't be a problem to cope with it. She looked at the people leaving the square or standing together in small groups to talk. But she couldn't find Cole or Morgan anywhere.

When the service was over, Cole waited until all churchgoers had said goodbye to the priest at the door and had left the church. Then he went slowly to the priest coming back into the church interior. Mr. Tynan was looking exhausted and weak suddenly. Cole walked to him and introduced himself.

"So you'll represent the little Amy in court." Father Tynan shook his head sadly. "I can't believe anything what happened yet. The poor Adam. He came to this church to take over my position, you know. It was time, I'm growing old." He looked at Cole thoughtfully. "You can come to my office with me, there we can talk together and it's more comfortable."

Cole hesitated, because he thought about Prue and Danny. "My sister-in-law and my son are waiting for me in front of the church. I'll let them know first." He said and wanted to rush to the door, but Tynan stopped him.

"They can come with us. It's terrible hot today and they don't have to wait outside. Everybody can listen what I'll tell you about Adam." He smiled friendly.

Soon after Prue, Danny and Cole were sitting in a cosy room, which didn't look like an office. An old writing desk was standing in the corner, but a comfortable corner seating unit took up the main part of the room and there were some refreshments and cookies on the table.

"It's very nice here." Prue said and looked around. After she had met David Morgan, she noticed, that father Tynan was the exact opposite. He had a calming effect on people and his personality was pure pleasantness.

"Thank you. When I've furnished it, I had the idea, that the people coming to me would feel comfortable immediately." He told her. "I'm working for this parish for nearly 40 years, but now I'm growing old. The doctor has told me that I have to take things a bit slowlier. Therefore Adam Boucher came to our church this spring. I've planed to show him the ropes slowly and later he would take over the whole work." Tynan took his glass of water sadly. "He was such a nice guy, full of enthusiasm, he was so young. It's a shame."

"Did you get on well with him?" Cole asked.

"Of course! Adam had all sorts of plans and ideas and so I was getting very enthusiastic too." Tynan said smiling and looked around searching. "Wait a minute." he said and stood up. He went to his desk and came back with an envelope. Tynan sat down again and put out some photos. "They were taken last March." he said. "Adam has organized a children's party and it was a great success."

Prue and Cole leaned forward and looked at the photos.

"There is Amy." Cole said surprised, when he saw her with a bright smile on one of the photos. She was looking different than the young woman he knew from prison. She was smiling gladly and nothing reminded of the strange woman Donald Carey and the Wingroves had described her.

"Oh yes, Amy was here very often this spring. She was such a nice young lady, but very quiet. But she blossomed up lately." Tynan shook his head sadly. "I can't believe that she has anything to do with Adam's death. They had no problems with each other." He leafed thought the photos and pointed at a young man. "That was Adam." he explained in a low voice.

Cole and Prue cast a glance at the photo and looked at each other surprised. Adam Boucher had been tall and slim and it seemed as if he was just in his mid-twenties. He had brown shoulder-length hair and beamed into the camera.

Cole cast a quick glance at Tynan and asked. "If I'm right you are Catholic." When Tynan nodded uncomprehending Cole continued. "And Adam was good-looking, he was young, ..... a man, ...."

But before he could finish his sentence, Prue interrupted him. "What Cole wants to say..."

Tynan raised his hand and laughed. "I understand very well, what he wants to know. Why does a young man like Adam decided for the church in spite of the celibacy?" He looked at Cole smiling. "Well, Mr. Turner, that's calling."

"Calling?" Cole asked sneering.

"Of course, you have no choice. It's the urge to serve God and mankind. You can't resist, no matter how hard the consequences are." Tynan explained calmly.

Prue nodded. "I understand, what you mean, you can't simply get rid of this responsibility, unless you are ...." she looked at Cole with an ironical smile.

"Wonderful, that you are in agreement with each other." Cole said and looked back at the photo into Adam Boucher's smiling eyes. "But I have another question." He looked at Tynan again. "Perhaps it'll strike you rather strange, but do you know, if Adam was interested in magic, exorcism, anything like that?"

Tynan nodded. "Indeed, Adam was very interested in Voodoo, but that isn't unusual in New Orleans. Some people are afraid of it to these days." he said. "But Voodoo isn't dangerous but a kind of religion. In former times it was the slaves' last connection to their old culture and it helped them to survive hard times. Adam was interested in the connection with Catholicism. You have to know, that a lot of Voodoo worshipper decorate their altars with pictures of saints or the Madonna."

"And he was interested in it?" Cole asked surprised.

"Yes, but unfortunately I don't know more about it." Tynan excused, when he remembered something. "But Adam had a little book, where he has written what he had found out." He looked to a small box. "There are his things, the police didn't want them and I'll send them back to his family. But I could lend you the book for a while, if you wanted."

"Yes, I'd appreciate it." Cole said.

They stood up and Tynan searched for the small book in the box. When he found it, he handed it over to Cole. "I hope you'll find the culprit soon." He said and sighed. "That won't bring Adam back to life, but it would make things much easier. Because I can't believe, that Amy is guilty."

"I'll do everything to help to establish the truth." Cole explained and they went to the door.

"And I hope, that I'll see you in our church more often." Tynan said with a bright smile.

"I doubt it. Actually we are..." Cole started to excuse. "...in another church."

Prue looked heavenward, but Tynan nodded understanding.

"Protestants?" he guessed and when none of them answered, he nodded. "I thought as much, but nevertheless you can pay our church a visit. We also organize concerts here and we have a lot of parties and we invite all inhabitants of this town. Moreover we have play groups for babies and children, so if you don't have time, we'll take care of your son."

"Thank your for your offer." Cole said, but it didn't sound as if he would like to make use of it ever.

Tynan laughed. "Don't worry, I don't plan to convert him."

"Well I hope so." Cole muttered.

Prue shook her head. "Thank you for your invitation." she said. "I really hope, that you'll find a suitable successor soon."

Tynan nodded. "Yes I hope so, too. But of course nobody can replace Adam."

On their way back to the car Prue looked at Cole sceptically. "We are in another church?" she wanted to know.

"Sure!" Cole said smirking. "What should I have told him? That you are a former witch and I'm a former demon? Who are actually dead for a long time?"

"That wouldn't have been necessary." Prue explained.

Cole looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Well he was so persistent that he would have tried to convert us again and again. And one day he would force us to confess to him. And then we would sit in his confessional box, and he would get a heart attack, if he heard your confession and when it would be my turn he would drop dead immediately. I tell you, it was the best for him."

Prue shook her head. "I don't know, why he should be shocked, if he heard my confession. Of course in your case that's something else."

They got into the car and on their way home Prue told Cole about her meeting with David Morgan.

"This bastard, I won't let him threaten Danny." Cole explained angrily. "And I really don't know why he is worried about his case. He'll win hands down it at the moment."

"Think hard, perhaps you've already found out something important." Prue said. "And they are afraid about it."

"Mm," Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I can hardly believe that. Amy hasn't told my anything. Absolutely nothing." He cast a quick look at Prue. "But probably I'll have to take a look around the scene of crime as soon as possible. Will you come with me now?"

"No." Prue said, she needed some time for herself and she was terribly tired. "I have a few things to do at home." she answered evasively. "Later perhaps."


	12. 12 Chapter

**12. Chapter**

Late in the afternoon Cole finished to read Adam Boucher's notepad, but he didn't find out anything new. Adam Boucher had just made a note, when he had visited historical places, where Voodoo worshippers had performed Voodoo rites in former times up to now, like the Congo Square or the park at the Lake Pontchartrain. Adam had also visited the districts where mainly people lived, who were practising Voodoo and offering their services. He had met some of them, even a distinguished voodoo priestess, but Adam wasn't interested in Voodoo but in the history of Voodoo. That didn't help Cole along and he was dying to go to the old plantation.

Prue went to Dianne hours ago. She has decided to pay Dianne a visit with Danny, so that the children could play together. Cole watched at his clock thoughtfully and decided to ask Prue if she would finally come with him. He walked through the garden to the door and opened it. When he entered Dianne's garden, he saw Prue and Dianne lying in the sun on deckchairs. There were ice-cold drinks on the table and Sarah and Danny were playing on a blanket in the shadow.

Cole gave Dianne a nod and said to Prue without wasting time with meaningless greeting phrases. "Let's get going then." He looked at her sceptically and added. "It seemed as if you'd have enough time now."

Prue looked at him bored. She really didn't feel like standing up from her deckchair. "Do we have to go there today?" she asked sighing. She was too tired to do something today.

"The sooner the better." Cole said. "But don't go to any trouble, I'll manage it alone."

"Do you have plans for today?" Dianne wanted to know from Cole, who has already turned around.

"Yes I have some, but Prue prefers to laze around in the sun." Cole told her.

Prue groaned, she knew that she had to go with him, but she has had a sleepless night and she was tired. "And who'll take care of Danny?" she asked.

"Oh, he can stay here." Dianne suggested. "I already wanted to ask you, if you could look after Sarah tonight. Scott and me will go to a party, but we'll have to be there only at 8 o'clock. So if you can be back until then, it won't be a problem." She looked at Prue asking.

Prue got up reluctantly. "Okay." she agreed. "Hopefully it won't take long."

An hour later Cole turned into a gravel road leading to the old plantation. Suddenly a gate of iron was in their way. Cole stopped the car and looked at a big plate: 'Private Property - No admittance' was written there. They got off and Cole put out the key, he had got last night from Vivian. He unlocked the lock and opened the gate. Then he gave Prue a sign and she went back to the car and drove on the property. Cole closed the gate again, while Prue parked the car and got off again.

"Do you know the exact place of the scene of crime?" she asked and looked around.

Cole went back to the car and gave her a sketched map he has found in the police report. "It isn't far from here. We can park here and walk to the clearing."

Prue took a close look at the map and nodded. They locked up the car and set off. Cole followed Prue, but when they didn't get there after a while, he looked at her back sceptically. "Is this the right path?" he asked.

"Of course!" Prue explained and kept going straight on.

"Can you give me the map? There must be a lake by the wayside. And I don't see any." Cole said and reached out for the map.

"We'll go another way, it's a better one and shorter." Prue told him without taking into consideration to give him the map.

"What a lot of rubbish, the best way is along the lake. I specially marked it on the map." Cole told her angrily.

"I've decided to take another way." Prue explained and looked to the right. They were standing on a little hill and had a wonderful view on the remnants of the former house. Prue stopped and looked at the old building in melancholy. She knew that they had no time, but the ruin held a great fascination for her. She would have liked to take a close look on it, there was something special, but Prue couldn't say what it was.

"You can visit this place some other time, if this scrap head has such a strong attraction for you." Cole said standing beside her.

Prue looked at him annoyed and went on. "You should be glad that I've come along with you."

Cole kept his remarks to himself and followed her. Half an hour later they finally arrived on the clearing.

"There it is." Prue said and looked around. It was an open place and in the middle they could see the rests of a campfire.

Cole walked to the fire and could hardly make out some markings on the ground, where the policemen had found Adam Boucher. Cole kneeled down, but the traces of blood were already gone because of the last heavy thundery showers.

Meanwhile Prue looked around, too and noticed a litte tree at the edge of the place. She went there and saw some little bunches of herbs and colorful ribbons decorating the tree. She took one of the bunches and turned to Cole thoughtfully. "When was Adam Boucher murdered?" she wanted to know.

"At night of May 1st." Cole told her without looking up.

Prue looked at him surprised. "Oh, and why do you ask me then, what they have done here?" she wanted to know.

Cole stood up and looked at her asking. "What do you mean Prue?"

"Beltane!" She shook her head in disbelief. "I think you know very well, what is celebrated at night of 1st May. It's one of the fertility celebrations. Beltane or Walpurgis Night stands for the return of vitality, passion and hope."

"You are right, why didn't I think about that?" Cole wondered angrily and walked to her.

Prue pointed at a tree. "They have decorated the tree with herbs and lighted a fire."

Cole thought about it. "The night, when you overcome all of your inhibitions." He said softly and remembered Amy's magical powder, that could be right. "But isn't the main reason of this feast, that the god and the goddess...?"

"Yes, as the saying goes, they were seized with love and lay down on grass and flowers." Prue explained as poetically as possible. "That's the reason why we are celebrating the fertility of the goddess. But actually it's the revive of nature in spring."

Cole smiled. "But what did our three girls want to do here alone?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." she said. "But perhaps they weren't alone."

"You mean, they've invited their boyfriends to come here, too." Cole thought about it. "That's possible! And that's the reason why Charlotte and Amy didn't want to talk about it. But why did they leave Amy alone?" He asked and reminded her strange love poems, it was quite possible that she had a boyfriend.

"Perhaps they didn't want any observers." Prue said thoughtfully.

Cole laughed. "But I thought the reason of this feast is to overcome your inhibitions."

"It may be a popular custom to have orgies with demonical feasts." Prue told him annoyed. "But our three girls wanted to celebrate a harmless little party."

"And then suddenly the clergyman turned up." Cole thought. "Amy's friend noticed, that somebody was watching them and killed him. But why doesn't Amy say anything about this night?"

Prue shook her head. "I don't know." she said thoughtfully. "But even if Adam Boucher has caught them in an awkward situation, I can't believe that Amy's friend had murdered him and then he let Amy carry the can."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "That's the way some men are." he explained composed. "Perhaps he is married and was afraid, that his affair could come out."

"It's hard to believe that Amy would still protect him in this case." Prue said sceptically.

"If you love someone, you'll do a lot for love that you won't do otherwise." Cole explained in a low voice.

"I know." Prue said. "But this idiot has left Amy in the lurch and if my friend did that to me, my love would be over definitely."

"That's just typical Halliwell, isn't it?" Cole said sneering. "But unfortunaltely not everybody is able to be so good in that as you are. Some people are able to forgive."

"But the question is, what you'll have to forgive. And if your friend murdered someone and pined the blame for it on you, it would be too much." Prue made it perfectly clear.

"But sometimes you don't have any choice, because reason doesn't matter, it's love." And it didn't matter, how much the person you loved hurt you, Cole thought and decided to change the subject. "But I'm wondering, where this guy got the athame from."

"Oh, if Amy likes to try out magic, perhaps he'll do it, too. Or he has found and bought the athame, when he had gone to a shop with Amy." Prue told him.

"You can't buy authentic demonical athames in souvenir shops." Cole got it straight.

"I never said anything like that." Prue said and turned around. The sun was setting down slowly and she wanted to go home. "I think we should go now, it's already late."

"We're not nearly ready. We haven't seen everything yet." Cole looked at his watch. "If we had chosen my way, we would have had enough time to look around." He went back to the fire and started to poke with a twig in the ashes.

Prue sighed and looked at some bushes near the campfire. She walkedthere and saw some blocks of wood on the ground, which were used as stools and a table, she supposed.Prue sat down and found some bunches of herbs here, too. Then she looked back at Cole still kneeling in front of the campfire. "You won't find anything there and it's getting dark." she told him. "So let's go."

Cole shook his head angrily, he was already here and he'd like to have a close look around. He kept poking in the ashes and finally he stubbed the twig on a hard object. He pushed the ashes aside and took the object. Then he blew the ashes away carefully and looked at the object again. It was a sooty cross. "And what do you say now?" He asked and showed Prue the cross self-satisfied.

Prue stood up and walked to him. "A cross?" she asked in surprise.

"It seems so." Cole said and held it out for Prue. "But why did it end up in the fire?" he asked thoughtfully and looked back to the ashes.

Prue took the cross and had a close look at it. "It's a piece of jewellery." she said. She could make out the crusty places where little jewels had been before. "Probably someone wore it on a necklace."

"Or Adam Boucher held it in front of him, when he was running on the clearing to exorcise evil." Cole suggested joking. "I can't help wondering why he had been here."

"Do you think he wanted to reclaim them?" Prue asked amused. "What was written in his notepad?"

"Hardly anything. He was just interested in places, where people performed Voodoo rites." Cole looked around sceptically. "But if this could be one of these places?"

"I don't think so. Beltane isn't a typical Voodoo celebration." Prue said. "It has it's origins in Europe and not in Africa."."

"Mm, perhaps he found out about it, when Amy was talking about it." Cole thought. "I have to talk about it with Amy."

Prue gave the cross back to him. "Then do it, but let's go now, it's already dark and I don't want to keep Dianne waiting."

"Don't worry, if we take the other way, we'll be back at the car in a few minutes." Cole told her confidently.

Prue shrugged her shoulders and followed him along the beaten path. It seemed as if some people had used it before. After a while they reached a little lake and the smooth surface was shimmering in the dawn. Prue stopped and looked at the water wistfully. It had been a hot day again and it didn't change a lot in the evening. They would have a warm night and she couldn't hear any noise, just a few insects were buzzing through the night. Prue took off her shoes and walked into the water.

Meanwhile Cole had stopped and looked back. He was surprised, when he found out, that Prue wasn't behind him anymore. He turned around annoyed and walked back. Finally he found her standing at the lakeshore putting her foot into the water. "Watch out! A snake could bite you." he said sneering.

Prue drew back her foot quickly, but then she shook her head. "There aren't any snakes." She stated confidently and dived her toes into the water again.

"Mm, but perhaps alligators. You have to be extremely careful." Cole looked around. "What are you doing here? I thought you are in a hurry."

Prue ignored what he was saying. "Do you know, there is one thing I always wanted to do, but I never got round to do it. Night swimming."

"I thought you don't like the sea very much." Cole remembered.

"Yes, but I don't want to go swimming in the sea, but in a little lake." Prue explained and pointed on the water. "Like this one."

"Well I can arrange it." Cole said and walked to her to threw her into the water.

Prue stepped aside annoyed and pushed his armes away. "Not this way. I definitely didn't want to be thrown into a sea in full dress." She told him in no uncertain terms. "I always wished to go swimming in a deserted sea at a warm night. Just me and ... someone." Prue was lost in reverie. "Only the moon would be shining and we would have a midnight picnic on a blanket at the seaside. And after swimming we would snuggle up in the blanket and listen to 'Nightswimming' of REM all night."

"I didn't know that you are such a romantic yet." Cole said in a low voice.

Prue didn't hear any sarcasm in Cole's statement and looked at him thoughtfully. "Well you don't know me very well. Basically you haven't got the foggiest idea, who I am, Cole."

"Mm. But will you ever give me a chance to find it out?" he asked calmly.

"I don't think so." Prue shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it sounds familiar to you, finally you also don't let anyone come near you." she explained sneering.

"You could give it a try." he said not completely persuaded.

Prue looked at him sceptically, as if Cole would ever allow her to find out more about him than necessary. But did she want it anyway? No, of course not. "Well, do you want to know, who I really am?"

"Yes, of course." he explained. "You are an interesting person, Prue."

Prue looked at the lake and her toe drew a circle in the water. "I'd say complicated." She said thoughtfully.

Cole stepped up to her. "Well then we've finally found something we have in common." He told her with a smile.

Prue kept looking at the water. "You might be right." she said smiling and looked into his face. "If you really want, you can be very nice, Cole. And I could almost forget that...." She didn't conclude her sentence.

"What?" Cole asked calmly. "That I've been a demon?"

"Not only." she turned around quickly and put on her shoes. Then she went back to the path. "Let's go, Dianne is already waiting for us." she said firmly. "And you wanted to prove me, that your way is the shorter way."

"Well my way will be shorter, even if you've tried to boycott it with your little stopover." Cole told her confidently and followed her thoughtfully. Prue was right, he didn't know very much about her. She never showed him her feelings, but he couldn't deny, that he would like to get to know her better. Of course the only reason was Danny and that they had to live under one roof, he tried to calm himself down.

Soon later, they arrived at the car and Cole looked at Prue triumphantly.

"Okay." she confessed annoyed, when they were on their way home. "This way was shorter. But actually nobody is interested in it."


	13. 13 Chapter

_Thank you Charmed-Snow, I'm glad that you like it!!! _

_Jo_

_Thank you very much!!! It's great that you read all the chapters and that you like Prue and Cole together. _

_Perhaps I should say, that once I thought that just Cole and Phoebe should be together. But well later I really could't stand her anymore and I had to try something else. And when I started to write this story I noticed that Cole and Prue suit one another very well. And to tell the truth it was easier for me to write them together and more fun. _

**13. Chapter**

When Prue entered her office Monday morning, Vivian was already waiting for her. Prue looked at her surprised, because usually Vivian was the last person, who started to work. "Vivian, what can I do for you." she asked reserved, while she put her back on her desk.

Meanwhile Vivian went up and down in the office, before she stopped to look at Prue. "I've heard that you pose as Cole Turner's wife."

Prue looked back, she was totally perplexed. "Who told you that nonsense?"

"Well it is said." Vivian explained coldly. "And I've also heard, that you are living with him in his house."

"Yes, that's right." Prue told her calmly, although she wondered, what's that got to do with Vivian, it wasn't her business. "As I already told you, he was married to my sister. And because she can't be here anymore, we take care of their son together." She said and looked at Vivian with a sneering smile. "Didn't he tell you about it?"

Vivian smiled back sneering. "No, we had more important topics." She said and came nearer. "I just wanted to warn you, don't dare to get in my way again."

Prue looked at Vivian calmly, as if she has ever got in Vivian's way, she thought and asked. "What are you getting at? In which way exactly?"

"You know very well in which way." Vivian snapped at her. "You won't place obstacles in my path. Don't dare you!"

"I've no idea, what you're talking about." Prue said angrily.

"He didn't call me yesterday and that's your fault, I know it." Vivian explained furiously. "And Daddy has told me, that Cole and you left the restaurant together last Saturday. But take my word for it, he'll be mine!"

"Cole?" Prue laughed. "Oh, he doesn't belong to anybody. Perhaps he belonged to Phoebe once, but you are not a patch on my little sister." She told her angrily, because it was horrific that everything she has done the last days has been watched somehow.

"Don't try to talk him into believing, that he still has to mourn for her." Vivian hissed furiously.

Prue looked at her with a contemptuous smile. "I don't have to." she said composedly. "And if there isn't anything more important, it would be a good idea for you to leave my office, I'm busy."

"You'll regret it, if I make an enemy of you." Vivian told her and rushed to the door, where she nearly knocked down Judy, who entered the room at the same minute.

Judy looked after Vivian and turned to Prue. "I wonder what's biting her."

"How should I know?" Prue shrugged her shoulders. "She thinks, that I interfere her plan's with Cole. What a lot of rubbish."

"Oh is that so?" Judy asked grinning and sat down on her chair. "I really don't know, what gives her that idea."

"She claimed that I would pose as his wife." Prue leaned back and her facial expression showed, what she was thinking about it. "What nonsense." But suddenly it occurred to her, that David Morgan could have told Vivian about it. "Do you know, if David Morgan and the Wingroves are close to each other?"

"David Morgan, the District Attorney? Not, that I know of." Judy said.

"What do you know about him?" Prue wanted to know.

"I just know that he's a brilliant lawyer and he never looses in court, even if the trial is doomed to fail." Judy said and thought hardly. She knew all pieces of gossip of New Orleans' high society and finally it occurred to her. "David Morgan's father was a highly influential man here and the upper crust was shocked, when he married a black beauty." Judy shrugged her shoulders. "Actually it doesn't make headlines these days, but he moved in the best circles and there it was. He died early and some people have immediately claimed that David's mother has killed him with Voodoo magic. But you mustn't take this so seriously, it's nonsense. Anyway David Morgan's grandparents have brought up the boy. I don't know, what happened to his mother. It's said, that she has gone back to her family and then she has married again." Judy raised her hands and looked at Prue ominously. "But some people say that she became a dark Voodoo priestess."

Prue laughed. "You'll be surprised, Judy. There is more in this world than meets the eye."

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "The ordinary madness is enough for me." she said and looked at Prue thoughtfully. "But I think that it's no good for you to make an enemy of Vivian."

Prue sighed. It was just great, and she owed everything to Cole!

At the same time Cole was waiting for Amy in the small room in the remand prison. He has put the sooty cross into his pocket and hoped, that he could get Amy to talk with this new information. When she entered the room she was still very pale. But she had a ponytail now and stared into space. When the warder has left the room she greeted Cole quickly.

"How are you?" he wanted to know.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think, how I feel? I'm in jail." She looked up and cast a glance on Cole. "And did you have a nice weekend, Mr. Turner?" She couldn't bring herself to call him Cole.

Cole nodded. "Yes, indeed! And I had enough time to pay a visit to the clearing where Adam Boucher was murdered."

"Mm" was all Amy said. She didn't look at him, when she asked. "I thought you would have better plans for the weekend, wouldn't you?"

Cole ignored her question. "Why didn't you tell me, that your friends and you wanted to celebrate Beltane?"

Amy kept looking at the table. "I don't know, what you are talking about."

Cole looked at her annoyed. "You're a hopeless liar Amy. You wanted to celebrate May Day. You've decorated the trees and lighted a fire." Cole explained, but there was no reaction from Amy. "Okay, at least you don't deny it. And it would be needless, because I've found this powder in your room which has a disinhibiting effect." When Amy still didn't say a word, he added. "And I can assure you that it works."

Now Amy was surprised. "You've tried it out?"

Cole nodded. "Yes unfortunately I've spilled some of the powder on our dessert. And all guests have really acted strange after it." Cole explained smiling.

Amy smiled back and suddenly she was looking like the happy young lady on Father Tynan's photos again. "And what have you done?" She asked in amusement.

"Oh, you won't believe, that I've eaten something of it." he told her.

Amy shook her head laughing. "But your guests were guinea pigs for your experimental purpose. That wasn't very nice of you, Mr. Turner."

"Well, obviously I'm not very nice." He explained with a shrug.

"I doubt it. And it also isn't very good, to be too nice." She said and the smile faded from her lips. "So you had to eat the powder." She thought.

"Yes, what have you done with it?" Cole asked.

"I've sprinkled the bunches of herbs with it." Amy confessed and confirmed that she has decorated the trees.

Cole leaned forward on the table. "Why don't you tell me, what happened that night? Have you invited your boyfriends to celebrate a party?"

Amy shook her head. "No." she said firmly. "There was nobody else, just we."

"I don't believe you Amy. Where is the sense to have no sense of shame, when there are only women?" Cole asked with an ironical smile.

Amy flashed a look of contempt at him. "You are a man, you don't understand that."

"Oh, I understand very well. Your friend and you have broken down your inhibitions. And when Charlotte and Gillian left you, you could finally let it out. But unfortunately Adam Boucher turned up and wanted to stop you. Your friend saw red and has lost his control, so he killed him. And now you feel guilty, because you have used a magical powder to loose your self-control." Cole looked at her challenging. "So, what do you say now?"

"You have no idea." Amy explained coldly. "I can just tell you, that you are completely wrong."

Cole leaned forward on the table. "You don't have to protect him." he tried to convince her.

"There is nobody I have to protect." Amy said stubbornly.

Cole looked at her in frustration. She would never betray this guy, that was obvious and he could understand her. But nevertheless he had to find out, what has happened. He put out the charred cross and laid it on the table carefully. "But can you tell me at least, why this ended up in the fire?"

Amy took the cross carefully and suddenly she started to cry. "Oh my God, what have I done." she whispered and her head fell down on her arms lying folded on the table. She began to cry unrestrained and held the cross tightly in her fist.

"Wonderful!" Cole said, he was annoyed. "That's so great, but it doesn't help me along."

Amy raised her head and looked at him with eyes wet with tears. "Thanks for your sympathy!" She uttered sobbing.

"Sympathy? I don't know, why I should offer my sympathies to you." Cole said coldly, because he wasn't interested to see another crying fit.

Amy looked at him angrily. She sniffed and streched herself. "I think you'd do well to go. I've nothing to tell you!" She stood up and knocked at the door, while she still clutched the cross.

When Cole was sitting in his car again, he looked at his incoming calls. It was always Vivian Wingrove's number. Cole sighed. She has already called twice the day before and this morning again. He listened to her last message. She told him that he should call her in her office. Cole thought about it and decided that she just wanted to get back her keys. He put them into an envelope and decided to drop them by but not in her office. He set off and went to Edward Wingrove's house.

When Cole said that he would like to talk to Miss Wingrove, the gate was opened and Cole parked his car near the house. He got off and entered the entrance hall when a clerk told him, that Miss Wingrove would come soon. He opened a door and Cole entered the small room, where he had already waited for Charlotte a few days ago. It took Cole by surprise that Vivian was at home again, because he expected her in her office and he hasn't seen her car in front of the building. He looked around angrily. In fact he hasn't planed to meet Vivian again in a hurry. But when somebody opened the door he noticed to his relief that it wasn't Vivian but Charlotte.

"Oh, it's you." she let out disappointed.

"Charlotte." Cole said gladly, what a lucky coincidence. "I'm glad to meet you because I still have some further questions for you."

Charlotte sighed. "If it's got to be done let's get it over and done with." She dropped into an armchair disgruntled.

Cole sat down on the coach face to face. "Why didn't you tell me, that you've invited your boyfriends for a party at the 1st of May?" he asked straight.

Charlotte looked at him astonished. "Did Amy tell you about it?" When Cole nodded, she continued. "Well because they didn't come."

"But you've invited them?" Cole asked.

Charlotte nodded and leaned forward. "But don't tell my father about it." she said in a low voice. "He likes to forget that I'm already 19." She explained angrily. "I don't know how I can stand it. He really demands that I introduce every man I date to my parents first."

"Why don't you move out?" Cole wanted to know.

Charlotte looked at him in disbelief. "I'm studying and my Dad doesn't want to pay for my own apartment." She told him and sighed. "I know, that isn't fair, but I can't do anything against it." She said and it was obvious, that she didn't want to give up all comforts of her current home for a cheap student's digs.

Cole shrugged his shoulders, actually he didn't care about it, but nevertheless he was surprised that Edward Wingrove could exercise power on his daughter by means of money. "Does Vivian live her, too?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, but she has her own flat in the left wing of our house." Charlotte told him.

Cole nodded. "But back to your boyfriends. Gillian, Amy and you have invited them to a party on the plantation, haven't you?"

Charlotte sighed. "Amy had this idea. And in the beginning Gillian and me thought, that it would be quite interesting, too. Something special, original, well unusual. But when we had lighted a fire and were waiting for our friends, Todd called me." She looked at Cole. "Todd is my boyfriend." She explained. "He called me, to tell me, that he and Gillian's friend wouldn't come to a deserted plantation, when there was a party in our favourite club. Gillian and me were angry, but then we saw, that they were right and we wanted to go back to town. We even asked Amy to go with us, but she wanted to wait for her friend."

"And do you know Amy's boyfriend?" Cole wanted to know.

Charlotte shook her head. "No. She always made a secret out of him. But who can it be, probably such an ecological freak, I suppose. I mean he likes Amy....!"

"So you don't know, if he still arrived that night?" Cole asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, and perhaps he doesn't exist, or he just exists in Amy's mind."

Cole looked at her searching. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh Amy was always..."

"Strange, I know." Cole stood up and went to the door. Then he turned around again. "Charlotte could you give this envelope to your sister, please." He asked her and handed over to her the envelope with the key.

When Cole arrived at home in the afternoon, he found two new messages of Vivian on his mailbox. He deleted them annoyed and went to the garden. The weather was bearable this day and he made himself and Danny a home under the chestnut tree, when the phone started to ring again. It was Isabell Swallow who told him, that Mr. Wingrove expected to meet him the next morning in the country club. Cole looked at the phone thoughtfully, he didn't know, what was the meaning of this. But he knew instinctively, that it was high time to get Amy to talk. The only question was, how he should arrange it. Finally he found the answer, but first he had to talk to Prue about it and he had no idea, what she would think about it. He decided to talk with her, when she arrived at home. But it was getting later and later and Prue didn't come. Normally she should have been home long ago, but she didn't arrive.

When the bell was ringing in the evening, nobody opened the door. Cole and Danny were still in the garden and Mrs. Jennings went home long time ago. So nobody saw an angry Vivian Wingrove waiting on the other side of the door. She pushed the bell again, but the noise remained unheard in the entrance hall. Vivian looked around searching for Prue's car, but she just found Cole's company car in front of the house. She tried to look through the pane off the door, but she couldn't see anything. She went to the window on the right side angrily and looked into a small room. The blindes weren't closed, but the sun light was strong and she couldn't make out a lot. There was a chair in front of the window with clothes of a man on it and there was a bed straight on, but she couldn't see anything else. She turned around and went back to her car furiously. She has specially made sure that Prue would have to work overtime. And now Cole wasn't at home, damn it. She sighed and drove away.

Prue finally arrived at home, when Danny was already sleeping. She had to work overtime and she knew exactly, who was responsible for that. When she has finally finished her work, she allowed herself to have a diner at a restaurant. She knew that the diner at home would be already cold and that Danny was sleeping in his bed by now. So the only person, who was waiting for her would be Cole and she really didn't want to meet him. She has tried to calm down and relax first, but she didn't really succeed.

When Cole saw her coming into the living room, he knew immediately that this wasn't the right moment to talk to her about Amy.

"Can you tell your girlfriend Vivian to leave me alone please." Prue said as calmly as possible. Vivian has made her clear, how much she could complicate her life, not only because of her influence on Petersen. Today Petersen has complained about every minor matter and Prue has had much more work that usually. She couldn't finish everything in her ordinary working hours. Moreover she could imagine, how the distribution of the next photo orders would be like. She has already wondered, if she should work as a freelance again, but she wouldn't let herself expelled from her safe job by such a silly cow like Vivian.

Cole looked at Prue asking. "What?"

"Your girlfriend has the stupid idea that I would try to separate you." Prue said with a cold smile.

"What on earth made her saying that?" Cole asked amused and looked up at Prue."Have you told her anything about us?"

"Have you gone mad?" Prue looked at him in disbelief and shook her head slowly. "And I'd say there isn't anything to tell."

"There is." Cole stood up and grinned. "You can't deny that you don't like her."

"No, but that's got nothing to do with you. I could never stand Miss Complacence." Prue said calmly.

"So where is the problem?" Cole asked.

Prue sighed. "I've already told you that she thinks I'm responsible that you didn't call her yet."

"Mm, and how do you know that she isn't right?" Cole wanted to know.

Prue looked at the ceiling. "Stop it." she said annoyed and turned around to leave the room.

But Cole was faster and blocked her way. "I'm not interested in Vivian, I just wanted information." He told her.

"I couldn't care less!" Prue said calmly, but she couldn't deny that it was a good feeling to know that he preferred her rather than Vivian. Perhaps even he had a little knowledge of human nature.

"Are you really sure?" Cole asked again and blocked her way to the door, because he didn't want to let her go. He even didn't know himself, why he didn't feel attracted to Vivian. She was attractive and okay, she preferred to talk about herself and it would getting boring in time, but for the moment Vivian should be good enough. But unfortunately Vivian was not nearly as interesting as Prue and not nearly as challenging. Prue held a great fascination on him, she fascinated him in a way no woman had done before. She was unpredictable and difficult and nevertheless so self-confident, that he never has thought that he could stand a chance with her. But apart from this she was absolutely right, it would only cause problems, if they were more than just fellow occupants. But at this moment Cold didn't care, he liked to take risks that was the way he was.

Prue looked at him angrily but she didn't say anything else. She just wanted that he would step aside, because she didn't want these emotions, she didn't want to feel anything near to Cole. She has just decided to order him to let her pass, when another thought occurred to her. It was rather strange, that she could have something so easily, that Vivian wanted so badly. If revenge was sweet, she would notice it soon. She was standing on the tip of her toes with a smile on her face and touched his lips.

First Cole was surprised about Prue's sudden affection, but he didn't mind. He leaned forward to kiss her and immediately she flung her arms around his neck to pull him closer. At least for this moment their awareness took a rest and they were in another world. These conflicting emotions fighting against each other inside of them disappeared partly and passion replaced it. Prue's mind was suffering from shock and she could let her emotions run wild.

When they were lying on Cole's bed hours later, they had forgotten to close the blinds again. The pale light of the street lighting was shining into the room and the light of the entrance hall was shining through the not completely closed door, too.

There was enough light, that Cole could look at Prue searching. He laid down on his side and his hand ran through her hair thoughtfully. "Why did you change of heart?" he asked interested.

"Mm." Prue was lying on her back and stared at the ceiling. This time it didn't feel so wrong than the nights before. Finally this time she knew at least the reason why she did it. And she could accept it more or less, although she wasn't proud of herself. But she made no move to get up immediately to leave the room. And well there weren't enough repairs in the house to kill another sleepless night. "Well that happens if people try to threaten me." she finally said.

"Oh, do you mean I owe my sudden attraction for you to Vivian?" Cole asked amused.

Prue turned to him. "Yes, that's quite possible." She confessed straight out. "As the saying goes, revenge is sweet."

"And is it true?" Cole asked and kissed her lips.

"Well I remember better kisses. But I have Vivian at the back of my mind and therefore it's bearable." Prue muttered.

Cole leaned to her and laughed. "You aren't a good liar, are you?" he asked and kissed her again.

Prue didn't care about truth and lie, she just drifted. She didn't feel so alive for a long time and luckily she missed her guilty feelings yet. So why shouldn't she enjoy this moment? Finally nobody knew, how long his life would last and caution wouldn't get you anywhere. Sadly, she found that. She felt Cole's hands discovering her body and she had no objections, but did the same.

Both were so busy with each other that they didn't notice a person in front of the window. Vivian Wingrove has tried all night to get Cole on the phone, but obviously he has switched it off, because he answered none of her calls. That was the reason that she went to her favourite bar to take her mind of her thoughts. In spite of all her drinks, she decided to take the car to go to Cole's house later again. When she arrived there without a hitch, she got off and saw Prue's car standing in front of the house. Nevertheless Vivian walked shakily to the door and wondered, what she was doing here. Finally it was really too late to ring the bell again.

She listened attentively at the door, but then she noticed some noise from the right side. She looked there and saw a tilting window which was opened a little. She went to the window and looked through the pane of glass carefully. It was quite dark in the room, but she could make out two persons on a bed. When Vivian became clear, what they were doing, she stepped back terrified. She sobered up immediately and couldn't believe, what she was doing. She wasn't a peeping Tom, she has never been interested to spy on lovers. Nevertheless the window had a strong attraction for her. She had to find out, who was lying on the bed, otherwise she wouldn't calm down. She went back to the window and looked into the room. Now she noticed that it was rather small, there was just a wardrobe, a chair and a bed in it. But no matter how hard Vivian tried, she couldn't recognize the dark figures. She already wanted to turn away, when she heard someone laughing and she knew this laughing very well. It was Prue lying on this bed. Vivian leaded back in relief. If it was Prue, Vivian wouldn't have to worry. Her colleague could do whatever she liked, Vivian couldn't care less. She came to realize that she could go home, she wouldn't find out anything interesting here.


	14. 14 Chapter

_Hello, _

_thanks for your reviews!! I'm so glad that you want to read it. So I know that it's worth to translate it and I promise to do it as fast as I can!_

**14. Chapter**

When Prue got off the next morning she was still waiting for some guilty feelings, but there weren't any. She felt in line with herself. What was the problem? Cole was right, it was just sex, nothing else no feelings and she couldn't imagine for the life of her to fall in love with him. But unfortunately she forgot intentionally that not long ago, she would have sworn that she would never sleep with him.

Cole was sleeping, or pretended to sleep, when she left his room silently. So she didn't have to listen to his customary barbs. When Prue looked into the mirror she found out, that everything was alright. She couldn't resist a satisfied smile, when she thought of Vivian Wingrove. She wouldn't allow Vivian to spoil her workday ever again. She was an excellent photographer and if Petersen didn't appreciate her work, he would lose her. She was aware of it after last night. Vivian wouldn't push her around ever again, Prue didn't have to stand for that.

When she entered the kitchen contently, Mrs. Jennings was already waiting for her.

"Good morning Prue." she welcomed her. "I'm a little bit early this morning. Shall I look for Danny first, or will you do it?"

Prue shook her head. "No, I'll do it in a moment." She told her, while she sipped at the cup of coffee, Mrs. Jennings has already poured out for her.

"Good." Clara Jennings said and nodded. "Then I'll look after your room first."

Prue looked at her shocked. "Oh well, that isn't necessary today, Clara. I've already made my bed and the dirty wash is in the laundry basket."

Clara looked at Prue in surprise. "Okay, if you say so. Then I'll take care of the washing first." she said and left the room busy.

Prue looked after her and sighed. Probably everything wasn't as easy as she has thought.

When Prue has left Cole's bedroom in the morning, he didn't budge. He was too tired for their usual banters and he felt too good to spoil his great mood. He didn't know exactly what it was between Prue and him, but it did him good. And in fact he didn't want to think about it too hard. He fell asleep again and when he had to get up, Prue had already left the house. He looked after his son and noticed, that Mrs. Jennings was already working. "Good morning." He greeted her.

Clara Jennings looked up. "Good morning, Cole." she said and looked at him thoughtfully. "Tell me, was Prue at home last night?" She asked curiously.

Cole looked at her with surprise. "Yes, as far as I know she was. Why?"

"Because nobody used her bed last night. It was made." She told him.

"Oh, but isn't it more likely that she has already made her bed, before she left the room?" Cole suggested.

Mrs. Jennings shook her head forcefully. "No, that's the way only I make it." she explained self-confident and cast him a look of complicity. "I'm sure that she didn't sleep in her bed last night."

Cole shrugged his shoulders calmly. "Well I didn't notice anything. But who knows, I went to bed early last night."

Clara Jennings nodded and turned her attention to her work again. "Well hopefully it's a nice man." She muttered to herself. "She deserves it."

Cole let her work and left the room. He wondered for the first time, if it was such a good idea to have people who ran the household for you. You couldn't keep a secret for a long time and he didn't know yet, what he was thinking about that.

Later on he set off to the country club to meet Edward Wingrove. The club was located out of town, because of it's huge terrain. There was a hotel with a restaurant and many bars on the ground and a huge number of sports grounds, tennis courts, swimming pools and a golf court as well. After Cole called his name, he could enter the grounds and parked his car. An employee was already waiting for him in front of the entrance, he told him, that Mr. Wingrove would meet him in the sports lounge of the restaurant soon.

Cole entered the building and went to the restaurant. There were already a lot of guest at this time of day, especially a lot of women, who were sitting at the tables made of glass, watching out of the windows at the tennis courts. Cole wondered why Edward Wingrove had asked him to come to this place. But he would find out about it sooner or later. He sat down and ordered a drink.

Soon after Edward Wingrove arrived at his table. His hair was still wet from the shower, but he was wearing suit and necktie again. He welcomed Cole and sat down opposite to him. "Well what do you think about our little club?" He asked proudly.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen a lot yet."

"We even have a golf course here." Wingrove explained enthusiastically. "But I prefer to play tennis. In summer I usually do it in the early morning hours, because of the heat. But well, we do everything to keep fit, don't we?" He asked laughing and looked at Cole. "What kind of sports do you prefer?"

"I prefer combative sports, martial arts." Cole explained with a smile.

Wingrove nodded. "Well, I don't know, if it's on offer here, you'll have to ask first. But you have to know it's difficult to join our club. A lot of people apply for admission but we only admit a few new members each year. Our club is old and has a good name, and we old-established members want to keep it. But I can put in a good word for you." He promised Cole with a smile.

"Thanks!" Cole said and looked at him blankly. He didn't even say a word about his desire to become a member of this club. But obviously Wingrove took it for granted. "But I suppose we don't meet here, because you want to make the advantages of this club clear to me."

Wingrove laughed and sipped at his drink. "No, you are right, that isn't the reason. But it's always great to combine business with pleasure." He looked at Cole thoughtfully. "I'd like to talk with you about Amy Carey. How are you getting on? Did you make any headway yet?"

Cole smiled at him coldly. "Don't you think it's a little bit early to ask me this question? I'm just working on this case for a few days."

Wingrove nodded. "Of course." he said. "But Donald Carey is one of my best friends and you can't deny that we don't know each other very well."

Well you should have thought about it before, Cole thought ironically. Then he said contently. "But you know my references and I thought that was the reason why you've chosen me."

Wingrove sighed. "I'll tell you the truth. Donald called me yesterday and he told me that he's worried about Amy's defence...."

"I understand." Cole interrupted him immediately. "But you have probably told him, that it's too early. No serious lawyer could present him a perfect strategy at this time. It'll develop with enquiries and with time."

Wingrove nodded again. "You're right, but nevertheless Donald thinks that Amy could have some problems with you."

Cole looked at him without batting an eyelid. "He's wrong on that." he stated very sure of himself. Although Amy made things difficult for him and he had upset her the day before, he couldn't believe that Amy would complain about him to her stepfather. "You can tell him that Amy gets on well with me."

"Did you already find out anything? Did Amy tell you anything?" Wingrove asked.

"That's just mine and my clients business." Cole told him very briefly.

Wingrove leaned his arms on the table. "Mr. Turner." he said reserved. "Cole, we're talking about a good friend of mine. And if he thinks that Amy deserves a better defender, I can just try to persuade him with the opposite but..."

Cole shook his head. "Tell him, that he should talk about it to his daughter first. Because whatever I have no doubt that she doesn't want another lawyer."

"Donald is sure that she'll agree with a prominent attorney for her defence." Wingrove told him composedly.

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong." Cole stood up. "Perhaps I have to remind you, that you've put me in charge of this case, because you had every confidence in my abilities. And therefore I'll represent Amy in court."

Wingrove sighed again and grabbed Cole's arm to stop him from leaving the table. "As you already realized, I am your boss. And therefore I can withdraw you from this case whenever I want."

Cole sat down again. "But Amy wants me to represent her in court." he explained calmly.

"You shouldn't be so sure about it." Wingrove said. "Don't make it so difficult for me. I know, that you are particularly interested in this case and it makes quite an impression on me. And therefore I'll make sure that you'll get the very promising cases in future."

"I'm sorry, but I won't give up this case." Cole told him coldly. The longer he listened to Wingrove's efforts, the more he was convinced that there was more in this matter than meets the eye. He had to find out where Amy's mysterious boyfriend was.

Edward Wingrove's lines hardened. "Do you want to lose your job, the company car, the advance payment...?"

Cole glowered at him. "Do you want to threaten me?"

Wingrove looked at him pitifully. "You know, who has more pull."

"Yes, I know!" Cole said with a cold smile. "Perhaps you think that you've engaged an unemployed lawyer, who has problems with alcohol. But that's a big mistake. Don't start a fight with me, nobody could do with that." Cole stood up again. "Would you like to read anything about it in the paper? That you've fired one of your best lawyers, just because the stepfather of his client wanted that? And the reason is, that the lawyer did his best for his client in contrast to the stepfather who wanted to see his stepdaughter in prison for the rest of her life. Oh, and I shouldn't forget that the stepfather is your best friend."

Wingrove looked at him angrily. "Don't talk that tone with me." he said and added. "And besides nobody will believe you."

"Mm, I'd say your reputation is too important for you to take that risk." Cole explained and turned around to go, but Wingrove stopped him again.

"Okay, then you'll be Amy's lawyer as long as I'll have talked with Amy about it." Wingrove told him glowering.

"I agree." Cole said and hoped that Amy wouldn't stab him in the back.

"But another thing." Edward Wingrove said in a bad mood. "Keep away from my daughter."

"Which one do you mean?" Cole asked with an interested smile.

Wingrove stopped shortly, but then he explained angrily. "Both! I whether want to see you close to Vivian, nor that you go on pestering Charlotte with questions."

Cole looked at with pity. "You should better tell Vivian about it." he told him and left the restaurant. Lost in thoughts he didn't notice that the just mentioned Vivian was standing in the entrance hall.

She saw him immediately and ran after him. "Cole!" She shouted, happy that she finally caught him.

Cole stopped and turned around.

Vivian walked towards him with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a short sport dress and nobody could see her lack of sleep. "I've already tried to reach you, but it was more difficult than I had expected." She explained with a smart smile, but then she stopped, when she noticed that Cole was wearing a blue shirt. She was sure, that she has seen the same blue shirt lying on the chair in the small room in Cole's house.

"Oh really?" Cole said and smiled. "I hope you got the key, I gave your sister yesterday."

"What?" Vivian looked at him asking. It sent shivers down her spine, when she realized whom she could have watched in the room last night.

"The key for your plantation." Cole reminded her. "That's why you called me, didn't you."

Vivian shook her head. "No, I don't care about the damn key. You could have kept it as long as you want." She explained. "But I hope you don't forget that we want to repeat our unfinished diner."

"No, but unfortunately your father will be strongly against it." Cole looked back and saw Edward Wingrove coming out of the restaurant at the same moment. He wasn't pleased when he saw Cole and Vivian and Cole decided that it wasn't the right moment to annoy him once again. He would leave it to Wingrove to have an argument with his daughter.

Vivian looked at him in surprise. "Why do you think my father wouldn't agree, if we met each other?" She asked.

"Well you know, we have some business problems at the moment." Cole explained with a gentle smile.

"But that's got nothing to do with me. It's just my decision, whom I want to meet." She said quickly and looked at her father watching her disgruntled.

"I know, but nevertheless we should wait and don't pour oil on troubled waters." Cole said and with an optimistic nod, then he left the building quickly.

Vivian looked after him in disbelief, before she turned around and rushed to her father.

When Cole entered the remand prison shortly after, he was told, that Amy didn't want to talk to anybody today. Cole sat down cursing and wrote a short note. He wanted to let her know, that her stepfather and Edward Wingrove had decided to engage another lawyer for her. If she also thought that another lawyer would be better for her, she should nevertheless do him the favour and talk to him the next day. He gave the message to the warder and the man promised to hand it over to Amy. Cole left the building frustrated. He had to get Amy to talk, he decided. And he saw only one chance, he had to invite Prue for lunch.

Cole entered Prue's office on time, but the only person he saw was Judy. "Hey Judy, where is Prue?" he asked surprised and sat down on Prue's chair.

"Outdoor shots." Judy told him and leaned back on her chair. "Prue gave Petersen a piece of her mind today. After this bitch Vivian has lumped Prue with overwork yesterday." Judy started to tell. "You should have listened, it was great. She had a real go at Petersen" She explained satisfied.

Cole grinned, he could form a clear picture of it. "Yes she won't be told. She won't let you get away with anything, that's Prue."

"She told him, that he'd have to assign better shots to her, if he wanted her to go on working for him. And Petersen isn't foolish, he knows that Prue is a brilliant photographer. And he doesn't want to lose her, in spite of Vivian."

"And that's why she is away?" Cole asked.

"Yes, that's it." Judy looked at her watch. "But she'll be back soon. Do you want to take her out for lunch?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, that was my plan."

"Great." Judy said and grinned. "I always thought, that you suit one another."

"Oh, really?" Cole laughed. "Take care that Prue doesn't hear it."

Judy gave a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry I've already told her."

"And you are still alive?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course, okay she wasn't enthusiastic about it. But she'll realize it with time. It would be a pity, if she didn't seize the opportunity, just because you were together with her sister long ago." Judy said firmly.

Cole frowned. "Did she really say that?" He could hardly believe it.

"Not in these words." Judy confessed. "But I can't see any other problem. You already live with her and if she likes it or not, but you suit her better than all of my friends, I wanted to marry her off to."

"Oh I don't know Judy." Cole turned away. "You can forget about that. Prue and me, no I can't imagine."

"Why not?" Judy asked in surprise. "What do you both have at the moment?"

Cole looked at her thoughtfully, but he couldn't imagine, that Prue has told her anything about him and her. "We just live together." He told Judy calmly.

"Oh, I see. I didn't know, that it's named like this today." Judy explained grinning.

Cole looked at her sceptically, perhaps he was wrong and Prue was more communicative than he has thought. But before he could try to find out more about it, someone opened the door and Prue entered the office.

She put down her equipment on her desk and looked at him requesting. "As far as I know, this is my chair." She told him.

Cole ignored her request and turned to and fro on the chair while he drummed his fingertips on the arm rests. "I want to invite you for lunch." He told her and jumped up. "So let's go."

Prue looked at him thoughtfully, when Judy already answered.

"Of course she'll come with you." she explained. "After all Prue has to celebrate her victory over Petersen."

Prue smiled at her. "Yes that was great, wasn't it? It was something else to see him begging."

"That's right. And therefore you'll enjoy your lunch break." Judy told her firmly.

Prue looked at her thoughtfully. "Well I don't know, I'm busy and actually...."

"Come on, Prue. Let's go, we'll be back soon. If we start to discuss about it, we'll just waste our time." Cole told her and pushed her to the door.

"Enjoy yourselves." Judy called behind them.

When they were standing in the corridor Prue turned to Cole. "How did I come to this honour?" She asked ironically.

"Why? Is it something so special, when I invite you to lunch?" Cole wanted to know.

"It didn't occur to you to invite me to lunch until today!" Prue told him. "And I'm sure there must be a catch to it somewhere."

Before Cole could answer, the door of Carl Petersen's office was opened and a furious Vivian entered the corridor. Her boss has just told her, that Prue was one of his best photographers and that he didn't want to lose her. Therefore he wouldn't accept Vivian's pedantic fault-findings of her photos anymore. She has left his office angrily and has decided that she would have to tell her father that he should give Peterson a piece of his mind, when she remembered, that she also was in conflicts with him at the moment. She sighed and when she looked up she immediately saw the person she could blame for all of her problems, Prue! Together with Cole! Vivian turned to stone and got ice-cold. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew very well, whom she had watched the night before. She didn't want to believe it, because Prue hasn't told her anything about it. But it was like this insidious bitch to leave her in the dark about her relation to Cole. "Hello Prue." was the only thing she could say, then she rushed away as fast as possible. She entered her office, where she finally could let her rage run wild.

Prue looked after her and shook her head. "Well her plan to run me down in front of Petersen, didn't work." She said contently. "But I suppose she'll ask her father for help now."

"Mm, I don't think so. She also has some problems with him at the moment." Cole told her, while they left the building and went to Cole's car.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

Cole told Prue about the meeting with his boss, on their way to the next cafe.

"I didn't know that you are such a coward." Prue said ironically. "I assumed that you'd tell Vivian that you aren't interested in her."

"Why? Perhaps I'll need her help in future once more." Cole explained and guided Prue to a table.

"I can't believe it." Prue shook her head in disbelief, but did she expect anything else from Cole? "But I should have known." She said contemptuously.

"Hey, it's just Vivian." Cole tried to justify himself.

"And Vivian is a human with feelings, too." Prue informed him, and liked to forget that she also didn't treat Vivian very carefully, that she didn't care about her feelings before.

"Well she'll get over it." Cole told her. "And actually I want to talk about something else with you."

They waited until the waitress has served their meals, but then Prue looked at Cole searching. "Okay, out with it, what's going on?"

Cole had already told her about his discussion with Edward Wingrove, therefore he didn't waste time with further explanations and said. "I have to find out, what Amy hides from me. I don't want to risk that Wingrove takes away the case from me."

Prue nodded. "I can understand you very well, but what do you want to do now?"

Cole looked at her urgently. "I have to force her to speak. Therefore I thought about magic. A spell or a potion to bring truth to light. Do you know anything like that?"

Prue cast a sceptical look at him, she didn't like this. "Don't you have any better ideas? What about a conversation with a psychologist?"

"Oh yes, and best of all Dianne McCormack." he laughed spitefully. "She'll drive Amy spare, but she won't find out anything."

"She is a good psychologist." Prue tried to convince him.

Cole leaned forward and shook his head. "Believe me, that won't get me anywhere. Amy won't breathe a word to her."

"That she didn't talk to you, doesn't mean that she wouldn't talk to a trained doctor, too." Prue told him with a smile.

"No way, she would sit there without saying anything. And therefore you have to help me." He looked at her begging. "Come on Prue, what's the problem? It's for a good cause."

"It isn't so easy." Prue explained angrily. "You can't solve every problem with magic."

"I don't do it. There's no harm in it, is there? So do you know a spell which helps to establish the truth?"

"I've used one, once." She confessed, but her memories weren't so thrilling that she wanted to do it again. She had found out things, she didn't want to know at all. "If you use a spell for your personal gain, you'll have to bear the consequences, too. Even you should finally know that."

"But it isn't for our personal gain." Cole told her forcefully.

Prue looked at him searching. "Are you so sure about it? Perhaps you just want to win the case, you want to show Wingrove and Donald Carey, that you are the great winner in the end." She asked him sneering.

"What are you thinking of me?" Cole asked and grinned. "Okay, you are right, it's tempting. But that isn't the reason. I'm just sure that they both want, that Amy will stay in jail for the rest of her life. They know something about it and they want to leave it in the dark. So it's just for Amy."

"And why didn't she talk to you?" Prue asked sceptically.

"Well that's what I want to find out." He told her. "It'll be the best for her to tell me what has happened, believe me." He tried to convince Prue. "Or do you want that the bastard who has killed the clergyman will get off scot-free?"

Prue sighed and picked at her food, she didn't want to use magic.

"Probably demons are involved in it, too. Think about the athame." Cole reminded her.

Prue looked up. "I've once used such a spell for my sisters and me, so that everybody had to tell us the truth." she said rejecting.

"Well and it won't be a problem for you to change it the way we'd need it." He said flattering.

"I know myself. But it's long ago, that I wrote it and why are you so sure, that it'll work here, too?" Prue asked, she still couldn't believe that the Angel of Destiny had lied to her about the magic in this world.

"Do I have to remember you, that you've thrown my alarm clock at me?" Cole asked smiling.

"I don't like your idea, Cole." Prue explained again and ignored his question. "But I'll think about it at home."

"But hurry up with thinking please." Cole urged her. "Otherwise Wingrove will fire me, before I'll get the chance to find out the truth."


	15. 15 Chapter

_Jumping-jo, thanks for your review!! I also liked Prue, but I found out, that there are some people, who really don't like her. Well I don't know why. But whatever, I hope you'll like the next chapter. _

**15. Chapter**

When Prue arrived at home late in the evening, Mrs. Jennings told her, that Cole and Danny were in the park. And Clara should pass on a message to Prue, that she would have enough time to take care of the special matter. Mrs. Jennings raised asking an eyebrow, but Prue just nodded.

Prue went into her room and after all she to go on the attic to take a close look at Mrs. Turner's book of shadows. When she opened the door, she regretted her decision immediately. Outside were already 30 °C, but it was even oppressive on the attic. She opened the window, but no gust of wind blew in the room. Prue looked out of the narrow window to the chestnut tree. It's branches and leafs didn't move. She turned around angrily and went to the altar.

Meanwhile Mrs. Jennings called from downstairs, that she would go now. Prue shouted goodbye and listened until the door slam shut. Now she was alone. Prue took the old book and looked at it thoughtfully. She was still standing and started to leaf through it, but at first sight nothing looked familiar to her. She put it aside and looked around, there was junk everywhere. She raised her hand without thinking twice and threw the next best object against the wall. A vase smashed to pieces noisily. Probably it hasn't been such a good idea, Prue thought and tried to lift the pillow on an armchair. She could move it without a problem again. Prue dropped into the dusty armchair with a sign and embraced the pillow. She had to accept it, she also had magical powers here, definitely telekinesis. She didn't know if she was able to do astral projection or if spells would work. And actually she didn't want to know that. That wasn't really what they have intended, she had made a different deal with the Angel of Destiny. She didn't know what to with it now. Magic and her sisters that belonged together, magic had no use for her without them.

One hour later she was still sitting in the chair and didn't know what to do. Cole and Danny weren't at home yet and Prue didn't want to budge. Finally she got up anyhow and went downstairs into the kitchen. Mrs. Jennings has prepared the diner just for one person. Therefore she guessed that Cole and Danny wouldn't come home for dinner. Still lost in thoughts she opened the fridge, but she couldn't find orange juice there. She looked up and saw a pile where Mrs. Jennings always put every receipt into the right place on the kitchen cupboard. Prue took the last receipt and noticed that Mrs. Jennings had gone shopping this day, but Prue couldn't find orange juice on it. Prue remembered angrily that she had specially told Clara this morning to buy juice. She would tell her a thing or two the next day, Prue thought angrily. But no, one moment, it was slowly coming back to her, that she had forgotten to tell Clara about it, because she had to deter Clara from going into her room. She was mad at herself and took her keys for the car. She decided to drop by at the next supermarket.

When she arrived at the first crossing, she saw Cole and Danny on their way back home. Cole looked at her surprised, but Prue decided not to turn around and went on to the supermarket. She arrived at the car park shortly after. It was full of cars and when Prue entered the store she regretted her decision immediately, it was overcrowded. She took one of the last shopping carts and threw herself into the crowd. When she just heaved a box of juice into her shopping cart, she saw Vivian Wingrove. The young woman behaved oddly and it was obvious, that she wasn't interested in foodstuff. Prue left her shopping cart at the side and followed Vivian to the vegetable and fruit department. Vivian stopped in front of an employees' exit and looked around carefully. Prue hid behind a stall quickly. A man, who thought that she wanted to snatch the last melon away from him, gave her an angry look.

"Don't worry, you can have it." Prue snapped at him and stepped aside to let him take it. If he had set his heart on the melon, he could have it, she was not interested in it in the least bit. The man grabbed the melon hastily and while he left the department he complained about her to himself.

Prue looked after him shaking her head, but when she looked around the corner of the stall again, Vivian was already gone. Prue went to the door slowly. Did her little dispute with the buyer take so long, she wondered. The door was still moving a little, so it looked very much as if, Vivian went through it just minutes ago. Prue looked around. There were only a few buyers in this department and they were busy with examining the goods. Prue didn't think twice and opened the door to slip through it quickly.

Suddenly she was on the backyard of the grocery, which was surrounded by a high fence. Boxes and packaging were lying everywhere and trucks were unloaded and drove away again. Prue looked around, she couldn't imagine what Vivian wanted here. Finally she saw her standing on the edge and talking with an employee. The man pointed in one direction and wrote something on a piece of paper. When he was ready he handed it over to Vivian. She thanked him enthusiastically and gave him a banknote furtively. The man nodded and Vivian went to a shut door, leading to the back street of the supermarket.

Meanwhile the sun has set down and it was getting dark, because the dawn didn't last long here. But Prue didn't care. She followed Vivian with her eyes, hidden behind a truck. She heard a soft buzz and the door in front of Vivian was unlocked. Vivian opened it and Prue looked around searching. Suddenly she caught sight of a stone lying on the ground. She lifted it up with her magical power to place it on the below border of the door, so that it couldn't slam shut. It seemed as if nobody noticed it. Vivian disappeared and the other employees were too busy with their work. Prue didn't think twice and went to the door quickly, she kicked the stone away and stood on the other side of the fence. She looked around and caught sight of Vivian disappearing in a narrow street just in time. Prue followed her quickly and cursed softly because she was just wearing her slippers and they weren't suitable for long walks. She turned into the narrow street paved with uneven cobblestones. The ground was still hot from the sun and Prue noticed every single stone painfully.

Vivian turned round a corner and with time Prue lost her bearings. She looked around and noticed that she was in a shabby-looking dock district. She passed cheep partly run-down wooden houses with gardens full of weed. On the left side she saw a seedy garage with numerous car wrecks and on the other side were countless one-storey houses on the way. The banisters of the verandas were mostly broken and noise was coming out of some houses onto the street. The street lighting didn't work at some places and Prue already wanted to turn around, when Vivian stopped in front of a house. Prue hid behind a shrub and saw that Vivian looked at the note again. Then she looked up and went up the three broken stairs to the door single-minded. She knocked at the door and was let in shortly after.

Prue came out from behind the shrub and went to the door carefully. She looked at the plate beside the door. 'Mme. Zadie', nothing else was written there. Prue listened at the door, but she couldn't hear anything, just a dog was barking from a distance. Prue turned around and went downstairs again. She looked around and noticed that there wasn't a fence around the house and the garden. Therefore it didn't take much effort to creep to the other side of the house.

In no time she was standing on a lawn, which wasn't as full of weeds as the neighbour's lawns. Prue looked at the house. It wasn't very big and one-storey. There were only two rooms looking out onto the garden and in only one of them the lights were turned on. Although curtains obstructed Prue's view, she could make out two persons in the room. She went closer carefully.

"Why don't you turn to my sister for help, Miss Wingrove?" Prue heard a powerful voice of a woman. "I've already told you, that I can't help you along."

Soft words and sibilants, but Prue couldn't understand the answer, which was obviously coming from Vivian.

"It doesn't make any difference to me, that your father shouldn't find out anything about it." the woman explained. "I won't do anything like that."

Again a whisper of Vivian.

"No!" was the answer. "But there is another road to success. You are a very attractive lady, Miss Wingrove, so it won't be a problem for you."

"A potion at least." Prue heard Vivian screaming.

It was silent for a while and the shadows disappeared to a back part of the room. Prue listened into the night and wondered, if Vivian had already left the house and she didn't notice it. If Vivian was already gone, it would look bad for Prue. She had no idea, where she was and how she should find her car. She had lost her bearings in the maze of narrow streets. And even for her this wasn't a district, where she wanted to wander around at night. She sighed and just decided to go back to the street to see, if she could see Vivian somewhere, when the shadow of the woman appeared in front of the curtain again.

"I know, that you are there." Prue heard the deep powerful voice again and before she had a chance to disappear, the woman opened the curtains. An imposing dark-skinning woman was standing in front of the door made of glass and looked at Prue asking.

Prue didn't find a place to hide, therefore she decided that offensive was the best defence. She went to the woman, who was just opening the door, without hesitation.

"Come in please." The woman asked her and stepped aside.

Prue entered the room and looked around. She was in a crammed full room. There were masks and pictures at the walls and amulets, stones, snake figures, small bottles and boxes with powders on the numerous shelves as well as small pots with indefinable contents. A big altar was standing beside the door to the garden. There were countless figures and pictures of saints on it. A wide round table made of wood was standing in the middle of the room. Two plain chairs were on one side and a wooden chair with elaborated carvings opposite to them.

The woman went to the table and asked Prue to sit down. She sat down herself on the seat cushion of the wooden chair, while Prue sat down opposite to her. She took a close look of the woman. She was wearing a colourful outfit and an imposing turban on her head. She was rather corpulent and older, than Prue has thought at first sight. She was wearing different necklaces and amulets and there were many mostly golden bangles, which were clinking when she moved her arms.

"Well do you want to tell me now, what you were doing in my garden?" She asked and when she smiled, she showed Prue her pearly white teeth.

Prue ignored her question and asked. "How did you know, that I was there?"

"Oh, I felt it." the woman said in a low voice. "And I want to warn you about Vivian Wingrove. You'll have to watch out for her, she could be dangerous."

"What did she want from you?" Prue asked. She cared less about the warning, she knew how to handle Vivian.

"I don't talk about the request of my clients. But I can tell you that she didn't get what she wanted." The woman explained.

Prue looked at her attentively. "You are..."

"A Voodoo priestess." She completed the sentence. "And although I know, that many of the whites want to believe that it's just superstition, I'm convinced that you aren't one of them." She looked at Prue searching. "You know very well that magic exists, from your own personal experience, don't you?"

Prue looked at the woman sceptically, but then she nodded slowly.

"Yes, you have been a powerful witch, but then something happened." The woman closed her eyes and shuddered suddenly. She opened her eyes again and looked at Prue with fear in her eyes. "I feel death." She said shocked and shock her head. "You shouldn't play around with magic."

"I didn't play with it." Prue explained firmly. "I know that you may not use magic thoughtlessly."

"Yes." The woman sighed and now she was looking older. "But some people never learn it." She took Prue's hand and closed her eyes again. Prue resisted the impulse to pull away her hand, but waited composedly. After a while the woman opened her eyes again and it seemed as if she was calmer now. "You have just found a natural source of power." She told Prue in relief. "Everything is as it has to be."

"What are you trying to say?" Prue asked in surprise.

"A pure source of nature. I'll just give your own magical powers back to you. The powers which are meant for you." The woman explained and looked at Prue sneering. "As far as I see, a white powerful witch should know that."

Prue was bewildered. "And the elders and the....."

"There is nothing they can do against a natural source of power. Even they don't rule over everything." Zadie smiled. "They aren't omnipotent, although they would like to be."

Prue looked at her sceptically. First she had to get over the fact, that this woman knew something about the elders. "And the elders accept what you are doing here? That you...."

But before Prue could finish her sentence, the woman raised her hand to stop her. "I don't have anything to do with them. They don't respect me and a lot of my sisters. The dark in voodooism is a thorn in their side. Thereby I just use white voodoo. I bound myself to the rada-tradition. Nevertheless they abandon us." she explained firmly.

Prue looked around attentively. "But you are very powerful."

The woman gave a sneering laugh. "Oh yes and that's the reason why they are afraid of me and leave me alone."

Prue looked at her thoughtfully. "And therefore you can sell magic." She said, this fact made her sick and she wasn't afraid to show it.

The woman laughed again. "My dear child." she said. "A lot of my clients just want to get a good advice or some healing creams or other remedies. There's nothing to be said against it. Some men need potency medicine and a lot of people just want love oil or follow-me-drops. Nothing of it is harmful, but if the client believe in it, it can work wonders." She explained confidently.

"You don't sell real magic? Prue asked sceptically.

"I'm very careful. I just do it, if I know all details, so that I can estimate the risks and the use." The woman answered calmly. "Besides I have a kind of a magical pharmacy of course and I can find curative powders and potions for every occasion there." She continued with a grin. "But all of the remedies just help strictly to struggle against 'diseases of supernatural reason origin'. Although I have to admit that this is an elastic term."

"Do you also have a remedy to tell the truth?" Prue wanted to know curiously, although she didn't plan to buy anything of this woman.

The voodoo priestess looked at her in surprise. "Indeed, I have such a potion, but you have to use it economically and carefully." She stood up and went to one of her crammed full shelves to take a small bottle. "But I'm sure I don't have to worry about you." She explained sneering and sat down again. Then she dropped with a pipette three drops into a phial. "One drop dissolved in a glass of water or something else is enough and the person, who is drinking just a little bit of it will be forced to tell you just the truth for two hours."

Prue took the phial. She wasn't sure what she would do with it. "How much do I owe you?" She finally asked the woman.

"Do you want to offend me?" she asked angrily. "If I'm able to help, I'll always do it free of charge. And I'm convinced that you'll use this potion just for everybody's good."

Prue nodded. "Thanks you're right with it." She stood up and wanted to go to the door, when Mme. Zadie stopped her.

"Wait!" she urged Prue and walked to her. She took off one of her amulets and put it around Prue's neck. "It'll transform the bad energies into good energies." She explained with a smile.

"Thank you!" Prue said and took the pendant in her hand. It was a kind of a big tooth and Prue let it go disgusted. Then she looked at Mme. Zadie with an excusing smile. "Could you tell me the way to the supermarket?"

After an odyssey, where Prue lost her way twice, she finally found her car and went home without orange juice. When she entered the house it was completely silent. She saw light shining into the hall from the living room and tiptoed through the hall carefully, because she wasn't interested to meet Cole at the moment. She went upstairs slowly and went into Danny's room silently. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed with his stuffed animals in his arms. Prue went to the bed and kissed him on his forehead, then she left the room again and went into her bedroom. She was frustrated and threw herself on her bed. Lost in thoughts she looked at the ceiling. She didn't turn on the light, but the moon was shining through her window and threw shadows of the trees on her ceiling. Prue didn't know, what to do. All the things Mme. Zadie has told her, how should she cope with it? There was nobody, who could help her, nobody she could ask, no-one of her sisters, no Leo, yes not even the book of shadows. She was alone, and she missed them so badly. With whom should she talk about it? Did there really exist a source of power anywhere giving them back their magical powers? And what did it mean at all? Would it be dangerous for Danny? Why weren't the elders able to do anything against it? What should she do?

She kept on staring at the ceiling, when suddenly another light was shining into her room. She turned her head aside and saw Cole standing in the door of her room.

"How long have you been back again?" He asked and entered her room of his own accord.

"I arrived a minute ago. What concern is that of yours?" she asked to give him a short shrift.

"I was worried about you." Cole explained. "I didn't know, why you left the house so quickly and where you went."

Cole explained.

He was worried about her, it was getting from bad to worse. Prue took her bag angrily and threw him the phial. "I was looking for a truth potion for you. That it's what you wanted at all cost, isn't it?" She said in a bad mood. "Another question?"

Cole looked at the little bottle in his hand in surprise and sat down on Prue's bed. "What's going on?" He asked sceptically, he doubted very much, that Prue ran out of the house specially to provide a potion for him.

"I met a voodoo priest." She said without further explanations and banged her fist on her bed furiously. "Damn it, why did everything happen this way?" She asked and gave Cole a frustrated look. "Why did I have to die, what have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, you did everything right. You just wanted to safe your sisters and you did it." Cole explained firmly.

"But why couldn't I take care of them better? Why did I allow it? Why didn't I see it coming?" She reproached herself bitterly.

"You've done everything you could. It wasn't your fault." Cole looked at her forcefully. "Prue, the past will just hurt, if you don't give peace. When you're thinking about it all the time, what you've done and what you've missed to do. But that won't get you anywhere."

Prue shook her head and laughed sadly. "Oh I see. It's easy for you to forget it, finally you have left behind nothing meaning anything to you, or rather no-one you mean anything to."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "No, hardly, I doubt it. But that doesn't change the situation. There's no use to spend all your life finding out what you've done wrong in the past."

"Well you could do with that." Prue replied spitefully.

"I know." Cole answered undeterred. He understood very well, that it was hard for her and he wondered why, but he wanted to help her somehow. "But I don't waste my time with all the faults, I've done, because I can't change them. And you should accept that, too." He looked her straight into the eyes. "We don't live in the past, we live here and now. And here and now there's only you and me."

Prue knew, that he was right and she knew what would happen now, but she couldn't do anything against it. She started to kiss him, while she took off her shirt. The only thing she wanted to feel at this moment were his hands and his lips and nothing else. It would expel all her pain and all her gloomy thoughts about the past. Without another word he embraced her and buried his hands in her hair. Their lips touched each other again and when Cole's mouth was lying on her's, Prue only felt the heat radiating from his lips into her body. His teeth touched her shoulder softly and his hands ran over her body and all her loses of the past, all her grief and her fear disappeared completely in this moment.

When Prue woke up from the twitter of the birds in the early morning, she noticed that Cole was still lying beside her. She sighed. After they made love passionately, she didn't waste a thought to tell him to go. She was too surprised about the intensity of their feelings. Nevertheless she has never planned to let him sleep in her bed.

"What?" he whispered in her ear.

"I think you should better go now." she explained firmly.

"Why?" he asked and stroked over her naked shoulder with his hand.

"Because I don't want to have you here." Prue told him and turned around to look at him. "You aren't the right man for me, Cole."

"I know!" he said composedly and went on caressing her arm. "But what on earth is it, the right man?" He didn't look at her but followed his hand with his eyes stroking over her arm. He has always been sure that Phoebe would be the right woman for him, but that didn't get him anywhere. It was a change for the worse.

"Please go!" Prue urged him again.

"Okay, if you say so." Cole said and stood up. He was looking for his clothes including the phial. Then he looked at her again. "If you take an advice of someone, who knows it from his own personal experience, the 'right' one will just bring you a broken heart. So perhaps you should try it with the 'wrong' one this time." He left her bedroom without waiting for an answer, because he noticed immediately, what he actually indicated with it.


	16. 16 Chapter

_Thanks for your reviews! I'm always glad to read them and it's great that you like to read the story!_

_Zerli_

_Thank you! You are right, I'm also sure, that Prue wouldn't act this way, if her sister were there, too. They would interfere and I'm sure, they'd ruin everything._

_Okay, I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

**16. Chapter**

The next Morning Prue was in the kitchen together with Danny, while Mrs. Jennings was upstairs, when Cole came into the room. He held the phial in his hand and looked at Prue asking. "How does it work?" He wanted to know.

"You only have to put one drop into a drink." Prue explained and looked at him sceptically. "But I really don't know, if that's the best solution to find out the truth." She trusted Madam Zadie's abilities more or less, but nevertheless she didn't feel well with this potion. She still didn't want to use magic here, and especially magic made by other people.

"I don't know another way." Cole explained. He was convinced about it and added. "Where did you get it from?"

"I've already told you. From a voodoo priestess, I met yesterday." Prue explained. "And therefore I won't take the blame, if it doesn't work or if something happens to Amy."

"I'm sure that it'll work out all right." Cole said confidently and looked at the phial in his hand. He didn't want to take care about the possible side effects, he had Wingrove breathing down his neck.

When Cole entered the remand prison two hours later, he was led into the small room again. A warder was taking Amy shortly after.

Amy told Cole without a welcome that Mr. Wingrove has visited her last afternoon.

"And? Am I still your lawyer?" Cole asked cooly and went to the drinks machine in the edge of the room.

"Yes! Although you can act like a real bastard, I've told Mr. Wingrove that I don't want another lawyer." Amy said.

"I'm sure, he was glad, when he heard it." Cole said grinning and pulled out two cokes. Without thinking twice he opened one of them and dripped a drop of the potion into the drink. "And one for you." He said and went back to his place.

Amy took it and looked at the can doubtfully. "Actually I prefer Fanta, but you didn't even ask me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cole said and opened his coke to drink a drop of it. Amy was still holding her coke in her hand and made no move to drink it. He should have asked her, Cole thought angrily. "Just try it, it's really good."

Amy looked at him in disbelief. "I've drunken coke before, finally I'm not coming from the moon." She explained shaking her head. But he was looking at her so begging, that she did him the favour and drank a little bit- an ordinary coke!

Cole leaned back and looked very satisfied with himself. "Okay if you accept me as your lawyer, you'll finally have to tell me everything about the murder." Cole explained and looked at her attentively.

"But I don't want to." Amy said firmly.

No question, that was the truth, but she would have given this answer without a truth potion, too. "Amy please, what did you plan for that night? What did you do there?" Cole wanted to know.

"I wanted to celebrate Beltane." Amy explained calmly and wondered, why she couldn't keep her mouth shut, but the words were flowing out of it and she couldn't do anything against it. "I wanted a ceremonial confirmation, at least that. I wanted to jump over the fire with him, so that we would be tied together for at least one year." She was really taken aback and she looked at Cole in disbelief, she never wanted to tell it to anyone.

"You and your boyfriend?" Cole asked, now he knew that the potion worked. When Amy nodded slowly, he asked her the most important question. "Who is responsible for Adam Boucher's death?"

Amy gave a loud sob. "Me, it's my fault." She explained and started to cry.

Cole looked at her amazed, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. "Do you mean, you have stabbed him?" He asked and looked shocked.

Amy looked up. "No, of course not. But he was there because of me. If I didn't invite him, he would be still alive."

Cole heaved a sigh of relief, she didn't murder him, he knew it. "But why did you invite Adam Boucher?" He wondered.

Amy looked at him in surprise. "But I already told you, I wanted to tie him to me. I wanted to jump over the fire with him and to sleep with him under the open sky. If he decided for the church, I'd like to have a witch wedding at least. A trail marriage for one year. I hoped, that he would think about everything again, but he didn't want it." She gave a loud sob again. "He was angry that I brought him to come. We had an argument about it and then I threw the necklace into the fire. It was his present for me long ago and I told him, that I don't want to hear anything of his church ever again."

Cole was completely surprised. "Adam Boucher was your boyfriend?" It would never have occurred to him.

"Yes, we met each other two years ago on a students party. What a coincidence to meet him there, I mean, we were both coming from New Orleans, but we had to be far away from home to meet each other." Now she has started to tell him everything about it and she didn't need further words of encouragement. "I fell in love with him immediately and so did Adam. First I couldn't believe it, I have never been so lucky before." She looked at Cole. "I knew that he was studying theology, but that doesn't mean a thing. When he has taken his final examinations, he went back to New Orleans. It was terrible, I missed him so much, every day and every night, well every hour. We wrote and called each other, but that wasn't the same. You can't feel anyone through the phone. And in the end of the semester I was so happy to go home for vacations to finally meet him again." Tears were running down her cheeks. "But he was so reserved. He told me, that he has decided to become a priest. I couldn't believe it. And what should happen to me? How could anything be more important than love?" She looked at Cole asking, but he could only shrug his shoulders.

"Well you've come to the wrong person to ask this question." he told her.

"Anyhow I thought, that I just have to be with him and he would change his mind. Therefore I told my parents, that I wouldn't go back to university, that I would stay at my parents' place. They put up with it, because they were never interested what I was doing as long as I wasn't in their way. So I went to the church again and again to see Adam. But he gave me the cold shoulder. He told me, that I should go back to university, that I should forget him, but I couldn't do it. In the end I even told him, that we could be together secretly, if he wanted to become a priest at all costs. But he didn't want." she explained sadly.

"What an idiot!" Cole said approving.

Amy smiled sadly. "You can say that again. After all I had the idea to celebrate the first May. A stupid idea, I know, but I was desperate."

"How did you know about the May celebration?" Cole wanted to know. "It isn't a typical ceremony for this region."

"No, but voodoo never had an attraction for me. It's too scary. But the witchcraft always held a great fascination for me. Especially after I met the old Mrs. Turner. She was an old crotchety lady and lived in a beautiful old house with a enchanted garden behind the house. It is located in one of the old districts of the town." Amy explained.

Cole could imagine very well, which house she described, but he didn't want to interrupt her flow of words.

"I always visited her, when I was at home to learn a little bit about the witch-craft.****She told me that there were sleeping powers inside of me and that I would finally find them, if I met her more often." She smiled softly. "She even wanted to leave her book of shadows to me, but then she suddenly died and her house was unoccupied for a while, but then her heirs moved in. I don't know what they have done with the book."

Cole decided to change the subject and asked. "Who is Adam's murderer?"

She looked at him desperately. "I don't know, it was a creature standing immediately with a knife in his hand in front of us. It walked to us and stabbed the knife into Adam's heart. It happened so fast, that I couldn't do anything. I screamed, but there wasn't anybody else who could help us. The creature grinned and then it disappeared into thin air, I can't describe it in a different way. I kneeled down beside Adam and pulled out the knife, but then the wound was bleeding even more. I tried to stop it with my blouse, but it was impossible." She shed bitter tears. "I couldn't do anything." She explained in tears. "Everything was red and Adam didn't say a word, I've tried to talk to him, but he was already dead. And the last we have done was quarreling." She let her head falling down on her arms.

Cole didn't know what to do, so he had got no choice and went on asking. "Why did you say it was a creature?"

Amy looked up and wiped off her tears. "Because that was it, it wasn't a human." She shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps I lured it with my May celebration, perhaps I brought it up."

"Nonsense." Cole explained. "If it was really a demon, he would have his own reasons to be there."

"A demon?" Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps that was it, in any case it didn't have a heart."

"No heart?" Cole asked in surprise. "What are you trying to say?"

"That's exactly what I said." Amy explained and looked at Cole uncertainly. "I can see it." She said in a low voice. "Some people have an ice-cold lump, or it's hard as stone, or a big wall surrounds it." She smiled softly. "I know it sounds more than strange, but it's the truth. And this creature had nothing, there was just an empty place. I have never seen anything like that before."

Cole was confused, he has never heard about such an ability before. "Have you been able to do it all your life?"

Amy looked at him thoughtfully. "I've a special feeling, that I was able to see it, when I was a little child, but later I couldn't. Only when I met Mrs. Turner and spent my time together with her, it was coming back."

Cole resisted to ask her, how his own heart was looking like, at least there wasn't an empty place like it was at the demon. But nevertheless he didn't want to know it exactly. Still lost in thoughts, he noticed that Amy took a close look of her coke.

"You put something in my drink, didn't you?" She asked indifferently.

"Oh no, what gives you that idea?" Cole asked with a surprised smile.

"Well, otherwise I wouldn't have told you the truth." She explained plainly and held the drink out to him. "Try it yourself."

Cole looked at the coke. "No thanks!" he said. "I don't like to drink out of something, when somebody else already drank out of it."

"Your a liar!" Amy said and couldn't help smiling. "You see, it's the truth." she held the coke out to him again. "Come on drink a little bit, or are you a coward?"

"No." Cole explained with a grin. "But I'm no idiot, either."

Amy shook her head. "You bastard, you really gave me a truth serum. I can't believe it."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I had to find out the truth and you were happy to finally get everything off your chest, weren't you?"

Amy looked at the coke and nodded. "Yes, that's right." she said in a low voice. Oh no, she hated this compulsion to tell the truth, she thought angrily. Then she looked at Cole again carefully. "Will you be able to help me?"

Cole nodded. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of prison." He assured her confidently.

"But it won't bring Adam back to me." Amy explained and stood up. She took the coke and gave it to Cole. "Take it, otherwise a wrong person could find it."

Cole stood up too and took both cans in his hand, when Amy suddenly embraced him clumsy. "I'm happy, that you are my lawyer." she muttered and rushed to the door, where the warder was already waiting for her.

Cole looked after her in surprise and tucked his briefcase under his arm to follow her. Another warder looked at him sceptically when he saw the two cokes in his hands. "She didn't like it." Cole told him and looked around, there was a wastepaper basket beside the warder's desk. It wasn't a perfect place, but he wanted to get rid of Amy's coke as soon as possible. He emptied the coke into the basket, without thinking twice.

Meanwhile the warder looked at him angrily. "This is a wastepaper basket!" He snapped at him. "Dispose your rubbish somewhere else." He went to Cole, while Cole was throwing the can into the basket.

"Just look at the mess you've done. It's disgusting!" The warder scolded.

"I'm so sorry." Cole said with an excusing smile. He was still holding his own coke in his hand, he drank it up quickly and threw it into the wastepaper basket, too. "It won't happen ever again." He said and saw that he left the building as soon as possible.

Shortly after Cole speeded along the highway and didn't keep an eye on the speed limit. He racked his brain over Amy and her confession. How should he get her out of prison? When a demon was the culprit, it wouldn't help him along. Lost in thoughts he didn't notice that a police car turned up beside him and gave him signs to stop at the edge of the road. Cole looked at the speedometer and knew immediately what was wrong, he pulled over to the side and waited reluctantly.

One of the policemen walked to his car and it was obvious that he took himself very seriously. "Driving license and car documents." He said firmly.

Cole gave him the papers and looked at him innocently. "What's the problem?" He asked.

The policeman looked at him with a trace of a smile. "You can tell me yourself, Mr. ..." he looked at the paper. "Turner."

Cole, who was never at a loss for an excuse, opened his mouth, but the only words he could utter were. "I ignored the speed limit."

"I'm glad that you are reasonable at least." The policeman told him satisfied. "But nevertheless there's no getting away for you from a ticket." He started to write something and didn't notice, that Cole watched him intently. He would accept everything, as long as the policeman would disappear without asking needless questions.

Cole didn't know how, but he must have drunken something of the truth potion. He put out the phial carefully from his pocket and looked at it attentively. There was only one drop left. If he had taken too much of it and this was the side effect of the use? But no, when he was together with Amy, he didn't have any problems to lie. Suddenly he remembered Amy's clumsy embrace. This bitch must have done something to exchange the contents of the cans.

Meanwhile the policeman was ready and gave Cole the ticket. "And in future you'll drive more carefully, otherwise you'll get into trouble." He admonished Cole. But to Cole's relief he turned around without waiting for an answer.

When the policeman was gone Cole heaved a sigh of relief. He leaned back and watched the police car disappearing. He waited for a while until he drove off again carefully. How could anything like this happen to him? Cole wondered, a little girl was able to outsmart him. He was out of practise, it was awkward. He took great care to avoid to attract attention and thought where he could spend the next hours. Amy put him into a dangerous situation and he didn't want to meet anyone. He turned into the road to his house and passed it slowly. Mrs. Jennings car wasn't standing in front of it and Cole decided to park at the end of the road. Mrs. Jennings wouldn't expect him at home, if she didn't see his car, when she was coming home.

Cole got off the car and walked back to his house. He opened the door and listened carefully, but nobody was there. He entered the hall and decided to barricade himself in his bedroom until the effect of the damn potion would wear off. But first he went into the kitchen to search for something to eat, before Mrs. Jennings would come back. He found something and went back to the hall, when he heard some noise and stopped rooted to the spot.

The door flied opened and Prue and Dianne entered the hall laughing.

Cole looked at them horrified. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We were in the swimming fun land together with the children." Dianne explained happily. "We needed to relax."

"So you don't have to work?" Cole wanted to know and decided to disappear as soon as possible.

"Dianne didn't have any clients and Petersen gave me off this morning. He is very obliging lately." Prue told him, obviously satisfied with this situation. But then she looked at him doubtfully. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I didn't expect anyone at home." Cole explained with an excusing smile.

"Oh, do you mean, you wanted to avoid our nice company?" Dianne asked laughing.

"Indeed." Cole said according to the facts and looked at the door to his bedroom longing. "I'd prefer to be alone."

"Why?" Prue asked on alert, she noticed that something was wrong.

But instead of disappearing with a good excuse, the words came gushing out. "I drank something of this damn truth potion and now I don't want to answer your questions." He pulled a face annoyed of himself, he didn't believe it. He couldn't have chosen a worse place to hide.

Dianne had a good laugh. "If you have to tell us the truth, then will you finally tell me, why you've send Prue and your son alone to New Orleans?" She looked at him rather curiously.

"I didn't send them to New Orleans." Cole explained, gladly that the truth was so simple.

"Oh, I see, but why didn't you come with them at once?" Dianne went on. "What did you do in the meantime?"

Cole opened his mouth and he couldn't do anything against it. "I wanted to get back my wife, but she didn't want me. It was over and gone for her. But I couldn't accept it and I tried to win her back. In the end I even built an alternative reality. But it didn't work, she still didn't want to have anything to do with me and vanquished me without batting an eyelid. So I was stuck in a between world until the Angel of Destiny offered me to come here. That's the simple reason, why Prue was alone in New Orleans for the first months." Cole explained and looked at Prue beseeching. "I'll better go now." He said and rushed to his door.

Dianne looked after him thoughtfully. "Mm, I expected something like that." She explained nodding.

Prue looked at her astonished. "What?" she asked.

"Of course," Dianne considered carefully. "..he used strange metaphors, but nevertheless it was obvious, that he didn't come to terms with the death of his wife. He should undergo therapy." She looked at Prue encouraging.

"Well I think, there is no chance." Prue said and led Dianne discreetly to the garden. "He has finally got over it."

Dianne shrugged her shoulders and followed Prue to the garden. "Do you know, Prue, some people feel so much, but they act as if they wouldn't feel anything." She looked at Prue requesting. "It's just an advice, but I think he would listen to you."

Prue shook her head. "I doubt it very much." she explained plainly and guided Dianne to the garden door.

When her neighbour finally said good-bye, Prue went back into the house and stopped in the hall thoughtfully. She didn't understand, why Cole has drunken something of the potion, even he couldn't be so stupid, or could he? She looked at his door, when suddenly somebody opened the entrance door. Mr. Jennings appeared weighed down with shopping.

"It was like all hell let loose on the market." She announced, while Prue took off some bags. They went into the kitchen and put them on the table. After they had packed away the food, Prue sent Mrs. Jennings and Danny upstairs, while she went back into the hall. She stopped in front of Cole's door. Although she made up her mind not to do it, she couldn't pass up this opportunity. She opened the door slowly and slipped into the room.

"Why does this damn door don't have a lock?" Cole asked angrily.

Prue looked at him, he was sitting thoughtfully in the armchair under the window. "Because we don't need one." She explained cooly and sat down on his bed. "Why did you drink anything of the truth potion?"

"Probably because I'm too stupid or just too confiding." He explained according to the truth.

"So it worked? Did Amy tell you the truth?" Prue asked.

"Yes, it worked." Cole decided to tell her all his conversation with Amy, then Prue couldn't ask him anything.

But Prue stopped him at once. "There's no hurry. You can tell me about it later." she said firmly and looked at her watch. "I'll have to go in a moment."

"That's great!" Cole said in relief. "Don't let me keep you, that can wait until tonight."

But he didn't get rid of her so quickly. "But first I have some questions." Prue said and smiled nastily. "Or did you expect that I would let you escape so easily?"

"No, although you should remember that you may not use magic for your personal gain." Cole told her intently. He didn't want to answer one of her questions. He wasn't interested to find out, what she would like to know from him. He didn't want to speak about his past, about secrets, he even hid from himself. He looked at her begging. "Please go, Prue."

She focused on him, she knew it wasn't fair, but she had to ask him one question at least. "What would you do, if Phoebe turned up here?"

"Mm." Cole looked at her calmly. "I'd take Danny and go away with him as far as possible." He told her without hesitation, but he had to bite on his tongue not to go on, because he didn't want to tell her, that he hoped that she would come with him. Finally that wasn't her question and it would be rather unlikely that she would come with him and why did he wanted it at all?

"Why?" Prue asked in surprise, because she has reckoned with a lot but not with this answer.

"Because she would take Danny away from me, although she didn't want him. He would always bear a stigma in her point of view. A demon was his father or worse the Source of all evil, and no matter how hard I tried, she couldn't be persuaded that he is good. I know, how it is and that's the last thing I want for him. I don't want to see him evil, he shall be lucky and he'll only be lucky in your world. I'm no danger for him ... and I'm no danger for you." He looked her straight into the eyes without batting an eyelid. "Perfectly content now?"

"I've no idea!" Prue said and stood up to go to the door. "The effect will come to an end after two hours. So you should stay here."

She left the room without turning around again. She didn't want to be lead into temptation to ask him all the questions, she was interested in. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to know which questions she would really like to ask, because she also didn't know, how she would react, when she would hear the answer. And it was wrong to take a personal advantage from this situation, because as much as she wanted she couldn't get rid of this strange feeling that she did something wrong. She knew exactly that such actions could backfire on her. Therefore she has stopped it, for her own peace of mind. And there were a lot of things she didn't even want to know. It was better as it was. And the truth, well the truth always depended on the person who saw it. Because she doubt it very much, that he wasn't dangerous for her.

When Prue came home that evening, diner was already waiting for her. Cole has set the table with the best delicacies and even a bouquet was standing in the middle. Prue looked around and was impressed. She has thought about the chance she had missed all afternoon. She wasn't sure, if she had done the right. She had let Cole get away too easily. But now it was too late. She took a seat and decided to stop thinking about it.

Cole sat down opposite to her and started to tell her about Amy's confession.

After he finished, Prue looked at him thoughtfully. "And what will you do now? It won't help Amy, if a demon is the murderer."

"I know, but I'll find a way to get her free." Cole explained confidently.

"But how?" Prue asked sceptically.

"Mm, I'll think of something." Cole said and took his cutlery.

After they finished their diner, they brought the rests into the kitchen and placed them onto the table and the sink. Prue looked around doubtfully, but Cole shook his head. "Mrs. Jennings will take care about it tomorrow." He decided and led Prue back into the living room.

Prue sat down on the coach and looked at Cole thoughtfully. "What was that supposed to be?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to thank you, Prue."

Sie looked up and asked in surprise. "For what?"

"You know very well what I mean." Cole sat down in an armchair opposite to her. "That you just asked me one question."

"Oh I see, that I didn't reach your wretched little secrets." Prue shook her head. Perhaps she should have taken the opportunity to find out everything what could help to protect Danny and herself in future. But she doubted it very much, that it would have helped her at all, therefore she explained calmly. "Don't mention it, I'm not in the least bit interested in it."

"I'm glad to know." Cole said with a gentle smile. "But what did Dianne say, when she heard my answer?"

Prue laughed. "Don't worry, she was impressed of your way of expressing." When she noticed Cole's sceptical look, she added. "That's the truth, she was convinced that you've tried to express your undigested emotions with metaphors."

"Oh no." Cole laughed. "I'm glad that it was Dianne who heard it, I don't want to know what other people would have thought." He looked at Prue and the smile faded from his lips.

"I'm also wondering, what's all this about. Another reality?" She asked sceptically.

"Mm, just forget it, it didn't harm anyone, just me." He told her and kept his distance.

"And Phoebe did vanquish you? I thought, you've told me, that it was Paige?" Prue wanted to know.

"And I thought, that you aren't interested in it." Cole said with curt.

"If my sisters were involved in it, then I am interested." Prue told him coldly.

"Well unfortunately it's too late, you've missed your chance." Cole told her angrily. "And I won't allow this stupid discussion to spoil this evening for me."

"Just answer me who it was." Prue urged him.

Cole gave an angry sigh. "In my point of view Paige was responsible, but Phoebe did it, okay?"

"How did it happen? What have you done to her, that she came to do it?" Prue asked sceptically. She knew her little sister very well and even if she acted on impulse very often, Prue was convinced that she would always climb down in the last moment.

"Why can't we just try to enjoy this good spirit. No, you have to spoil it." He told her angrily. "Do I really have to tell you all the mess about the source? I thought, you've caught it from above."

Prue looked at him sceptically. "And that was everything?" she wanted to know in ironical voice. "What did you do later?"

Cole looked at her sneering. "I rescued Phoebe of a witches' hunter, I brought her back when she preferred to be a mermaid, I rescued her, when she was a pumpkin, I ..."

Prue raised her hand annoyed to stop him. "Your good deeds weren't the reason, why she vanquished you, were they?" she asked angrily. "So what did happen?"

"Well somehow they were a reason, too." Cole said with a shrug. "And what do you think, what happened? I was getting evil again, what else? As she always predicted me, my demonic powers were stronger, okay?" He answered in a low voice. "Is it that, what you wanted to hear?"

Prue looked at him thoughtfully, it was so easy to forget, what he was, or what he had been, a demon, who had killed countless innocents. She shouldn't ever forget it, she had to be careful. But nevertheless, when she looked at him now, she couldn't get around to see him as a kind of a victim, too. Because despite of his put on coolness, she noticed that he suffered of the knowledge what he had done in the past. "I have to know it Cole, finally you are living with me now."

"And I've told you, that I'm no danger for you." He explained angrily. "And even, when I had to tell you the truth."

"And if your demonic powers will come back?" Prue wanted to know and told him, what Madame Zadie has told her about the natural source of power.

"I've never heard about anything like that." he said thoughtfully. "But even if my powers come back, I'll be able to cope with it, I can control them."

"In the past you've always claimed that, too." Prue said in a low voice.

"You're right." He stood up and sat down beside her. He looked her deep into the eyes and said softly. "The last times I didn't manage, but now the situation is different. And I know that you are very observant." His hand stroked over her cheek to her neck. "And if I start to act strange..."

Prue leaned forward to whisper in his ear sneering. "You always do, don't you?"

Cole ignored her objection and continued. "... don't have a shave for days and have a crazy look, it'll be the critical moment." He kissed her neck. "And if I'm supposed to suddenly be normal again, with a fresh shave and clean clothes, the evil will have won." He leaned back to look at her. "Is that enough?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I'll make sure that I won't forget it."


	17. 17 Chapter

_Thanks for your reviews, it's always so great to get them. And it's nice to know, that there aren't just Charmed-Fans who like to read this fanfiction. That's really wonderful!_

_Jo: I could send you an email, if you wanted. Then you'll know, when I post a new chapter. But probably you like it to browse around here a little, too. _

**17. Chapter**

One week later, Cole sat under the chestnut tree despite of the continuous stifling heat. Since Prue has told him, that there was a natural source of power somewhere in the house, he has started to examine all the property. And he was convinced that it could just be the place where the chestnut tree was located. It radiated a power, Cole could nearly feel physically. From the first day this place had a strong attraction for him and he didn't want to miss the chance to get back his powers. He wanted to have his own powers back as fast as possible. He needed them to help Amy and to protect Danny and himself. He felt safer with them and he was completely convinced that he could control them this time. He wasn't afraid of them, because he knew that they wouldn't be dangerous for anybody.

When Prue came back from work and saw Danny and Cole together in the garden, Cole noticed immediately that she disagreed with him completely. She picked up Danny from the ground furiously and looked at Cole coldly. "If you are desperate to become a real demon again, that's your problem. But don't dare to drag Danny into it. I won't allow that." Since Cole has told her, that the place of the natural source could be under the chestnut tree, she was shocked, because she has spent so much time there together with Danny. It was her favourite place in the garden and it has always calmed her down to sit on the bench under the chestnut tree. She could relax there and she always felt better.

"Don't exaggerate." Cole told her and stood up to hurry behind her into the house. "There is no risk involved. He'd only get his own powers, Phoebe's and mine."

Prue stopped and her look went right through him. "And you won't be surprised that the second ones get me worried."

Cole shook his head. "It's just for his own protection. He'll be able to control them, don't worry."

"I won't risk it" Prue told him firmly. "And therefore he won't play under the chestnut tree ever again, have you got that straight"

Cole left it as it was and didn't contradict, because he wanted to ask a favour of Prue. "If you say so." he explained grimly.

Prue looked at him and was satisfied that he listened to reason at least. "And why did I have to come home so early" She asked to make it up with him.

"I think I've found the right corpse." he told her with a satisfied smile. "The corpse of an unknown person was found near to Wingrove's plantation. And now we just have to pay the morgue a visit."

Prue looked at him. "Why can't you do it yourself" she asked reluctantly.

"Because they could remember me later." He explained and looked at her begging. "Come on Prue. You know the plan and you agreed to do it."

"Unfortunately I couldn't think of anything better up to now." she answered.

In spite of Prue's reluctance, they set off shortly after. There wasn't a lot of traffic and Cole had no problems to get to a plain building. He stopped the car in front of it and looked at Prue to urge her again. "Don't miss a thing, we have to know how he looks like, if he has some injuries..."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Prue told him angrily and got off. She went to the morgue without turning around again.

Soon after an elder employee guided her through the ice-cold corridors to one of the halls. They stopped in front of a big door.

"How long do you already miss your father" The man asked politely, while he fished out a bunch of keys from his trousers pocket.

"Two years." Prue answered and noticed that the man held a chip card in his hand. He put it into the lock beside the door. "And when I heard of the unknown man, his description and where he was found, I noticed that it fits my father perfectly. So I decided to find out about it for certain." Prue looked at the man sadly. "But what if it's really my father" She asked desperately and raised her hand to wipe away a tear, but actually she only wanted to push away the bunch of keys from the lock onto the ground. As she has planned, it landed at the other end of the corridor.

Prue was relieved, when the man didn't notice anything of it. He already turned around to walk with giant strides to her. He put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her and forgot his bunch of keys completely. "Calm down first." he said softly. "A lot of people, who are missing their relatives come to us to become certain. But mostly their assumption is wrong." He opened the door and led Prue into the hall.

Prue felt bad to lie to this friendly man, but there was no turning back. She followed him into an ice-cold hall and saw a large wall unit with countless pigeonholes. Prue watched attentively in front of which section the man stopped. He turned around to her and looked at her sympathetically, then he pulled out a bier. A white blanket covered a dead person. Prue stepped closer and gave the man a composed nod. He pulled away the blanket carefully and Prue watched into a face of an unknown man. He had dishevelled black hair and a scar was running from his right eye over his cheek to his mouth. It was rather difficult to say what his age was, because of his obvious way of life.

Prue looked up and said in relief. "No, that isn't my father"

The man returned her look. "Are you absolutely sure? I mean, you didn't see him for over two years ..." he pointed out.

Prue shook her head, but she looked at the dead man again. She took a close look at him and walked along his long side. Suddenly she saw his right arm sticking out of the white blanket. There was a relative new wound on the inside of his arm. Satisfied Prue turned around to the man. "No, it's impossible." She explained firmly.

The man nodded and pushed the dead man back into his shelf. Then he led Prue back to the door and opened it by pushing a button beside the door.

"I'm sorry, that you went to this trouble." She said in excuse.

"Well that's our job." he said with a smile and guided her along the corridor. "I'm glad that it wasn't your father."

"Yes me too. I just hope, you'll be able to identify the man soon."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, unfortunately there are a lot of dead people, who'll never get a name."

When Prue passed the bunch of keys, it was still lying on the ground. She kneeled down as if she wanted to close her shoestrings and put the keys into her trousers pocket carefully. The man didn't notice anything of it. He stopped and waited politely for her until she was ready. Then they went to the exit together and Prue said good-bye.

The man nodded. "I hope you'll find your father soon, in fact alive." He shouted behind her and Prue looked at him with a thankful smile.

When she got into Cole's car again, he already waited for her full of expectations.

"That's the first and only time, I've ever helped you." She told him firmly. She didn't plan to cheat and lie to innocent people ever again.

"Do you have the bunch of keys" Cole wanted to know and it was obvious that he didin't bother about her threat.

"Of course I have! What do you think of me" She asked angrily.

"Great! Then we can get into the building tonight." He explained satisfied. "But give me a detailed description of the man first."

Shortly after Cole waited for Amy in the little room of the remand prison. He hadn't seen her in the meantime, because he had to think about a plan how to get her out of prison as soon as possible. But that was only one reason, the second reason was, that he was still angry about her. This young lady had put him into a dangerous situation with the truth potion. And he could count himself lucky, that he got off lightly. It was too dreadful to think about what could have happened, when the policeman would have asked him another question. Cole doubted it very much that the policeman would have believed anything about his demonic life, but nevertheless he would have probably institutionalized him.

When the door was opened and Amy appeared, Cole didn't look at her at once, because he was still angry. He couldn't believe, that he became so careless, that even this young woman was able to outwit him. He had to be more careful in future, the mere thought of a demon murdering Adam Boucher, made it clear to him.

Amy sat down on the stool and avoided to watch at Cole. She was worried all week, because she didn't hear anything of him. She knew that it had been a stupid idea to give him something of her coke, but she had been at his mercy at that moment and that was an awful feeling. So she wanted to give it back to him and the little revenge was just what she needed.

When the warder had closed the door, she looked at Cole and hesitated. She didn't know what she was feeling, after she had told him all her well kept secrets. She took a close look at the man opposite to her and when she noticed his facial expression, she said stubbornly. "I think you have no right to be angry about me, Cole." It was impossible for her to call him Mr. Turner, after he knew everything about Adam and her. "It served you right, because you did the same to me."

"But in contrast to you, I wasn't in jail and I met people constantly." Cole told her. "And besides, if you had told me the truth at once, it wouldn't have been necessary."

Amy nodded. "Yes, I know, but I never have thought that anyone would believe me." She looked at the table and ran her hand over a scratch. "Especially after ... I mean, because of Adam and me ..."

"Well, Edward Wingrove has made a good choice. I'm the right man for this job." Cole told her and leaned back satisfied.

Amy looked up. "So, do you know such creatures"

Cole nodded. "You can call it this way." he said with a smile.

Amy felt that he wouldn't say anything else about it and left it. "But unfortunately it doesn't help me along." She explained with a sigh.

"No, a demon can't help us to get you free." Cole told her and put out a piece of paper. "Therefore I've another plan." He gave Amy the paper and continued. "I'll take care that a psychologist will meet you soon. I'll tell her, that I need a psychological certificate."

Amy looked at him doubtfully. "And what's the use"

Cole grinned. "You'll suddenly remember what's happened in the night at the first of May. You were in a state of shock, in a state of blockade. And she'll take out your memories again." He explained satisfied and pointed at the piece of paper. "I've written there, what you'll remember."

Amy looked at the piece of paper again. "I don't know." she said after a while. "Even if I remember a fictitious offender, it won't help my anyhow."

"Don't worry I'll take care of this problem." Cole explained confidently. "You'll just have to put on an act for her, that you suddenly remember again." He looked at her sceptically. "You'll manage that, won't you"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I think so. I had to put on an act all my life." She looked at him sadly. "Especially lately."

Cole nodded. "I'm sorry because of Adam." he explained softly.

"Do you know, what's worst" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "That I'm so angry about him, because he dropped me so easily. That the church was more important to him." She paused for a while. "But I shouldn't be angry of him, he is dead and I'm responsible for that." She looked at Cole beseeching. "Love is just a goddamn mess."

Cole nodded. "I totally agree with you, we should get rid of it."

Amy smiled gently. "I knew, that you'd understand me." she said in a low voice and stood up. She took the piece of paper into her hand and they went to the door. "I don't know exactly, what's that supposed to be. But I'll learn this by heart." She explained sceptically and looked at the paper again. "Mm, but can I use my own words" She asked and looked at Cole with a smile. "Because I don't talk this way."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "As long as you can convince her, you can say whatever you want."

At midnight Prue and Cold were standing in front of the morgue again. They had parked the car in a distance to attract no attention. Then they went to the employees' entrance behind the building. Cole took the chip card from the employee's bunch of keys and put it into the lock without thinking twice. They heard a low buzz and could open the door. They entered a corridor and listened carefully, while the door slam shut behind them.

"Do you know, how we'll get to the right hall" Cole asked and looked along the corridor. It was lighted up brightly, but Cole couldn't see anyone. Obviously there was only an emergency team present at night to guard the building and to take care about corpses, which had to be placed here unconditionally by night.

Prue thought about it, then she nodded. "That's no problem for me." She explained confidently and walked along the corridor.

They went into the direction of the main entrance carefully. But they didn't meet anybody and didn't hear any noise. Prue stopped just before they entered the entrance hall, she looked around the corner attentively. An employee of the night shift was sitting in an office made of glass beside the exit. He looked into a newspaper and luckily it seemed as if he wasn't interested at the monitor in front of him at all. Nevertheless Prue didn't want to try her luck to pass the entrance hall, it would be too dangerous. She orientated herself and walked back to the next corridor turning to the left. At the end of the corridor they turned left again and Prue was sure, that she had already been here this afternoon. They walked along empty corridors and had to stop and hide behind a cupboard, when a guard checked the corridor in front of them. Shortly after they were standing in front of one of the big doors.

"Here it is." Prue explained and took the chip card away from Cole. She put it into the lock and unlocked the door. Cole pushed against it and they entered the hall.

The hall didn't have any windows, therefore it was pitch dark no matter if it was day or night. But at this time a light from the corridor was shining through the glass windows in the door. Prue looked around, she couldn't make out anything in this darkness, but it was too dangerous to turn on the light, somebody could see it from the corridor. Still lost in thoughts, she noticed that it was getting light beside her. She looked at Cole in surprise.

"So where is he" Cole asked beside her and lighted with his flashlight along the large wall unit.

"You are prepared for everything, aren't you" She asked with a shake of her head. She went to the wall and chose a compartment without thinking twice. She could remember the exact place and opened it. A corpse covered with a blanket appeared and Prue pulled it from his face. She looked at a man with a bald-head. Cole stepped beside her and looked at Prue asking. Prue shook her head. "No, that isn't the man." She explained and put the blanket over his face again.

"I thought you'd remember which one is the right one." Cole said ironically and took a close look at the countless panels.

"Yes I know." Prue told him angrily. She covered the corpse again and pushed it back. Then she opened the next pigeonhole. "But I wanted to keep a low profile." She explained, when she saw a dark skinned hand under the blanket. She pushed the corpse back again. "Give me the flashlight." she ordered him and walked back a few steps. When she was standing at the same point as in the afternoon, she stopped and lighted with the flashlight over the wall unit again.

Cole looked at her furiously. "So what? Will we really have to pull out every single pigeonhole"

Prue raised her hand to shut him up. She went to the wall again and didn't waste any time. She opened another pigeonhole and a corpse appeared. Prue pulled the blanket aside and looked at the face of the unknown dead man. "That's the right man." she said with a gloat smile.

"About time too" Cole stepped beside her and looked at the dead man's face. "Mm, you gave me a good description." He said appreciatively. He plucked out one hair of the dead man. Then he raised the man's arm and found the new wound. It was perfect. Cole took out a test tube. It was made of glass and you could see a red liquide in it.

"What are you doing" Prue asked in surprise.

"I'll take a blood sample of him." he explained and put the test tube beside the arm of the man. Cole hoped that his magic powers wouldn't let him down in this moment. He didn't want to use a knife, because a new wound after his dead could cause awkward questions. This last days he practiced his demonic power to exchange objects daily. In the beginning he failed again and again, especially when the object was a liquid. He tried to exchange the milk from the milk box with a glass of water, but it always ended up on the kitchen table. After countless cleaning orgies, he always went back to the chestnut tree in frustration. But in the end he finally managed to exchange it. Now he looked at the red liquid in the test tube and took a deep breath. This time he couldn't try it again and again he couldn't make a mistake. He just had one try, without hesitation he moved his hand slowly.

Prue looked at him. She was revolted by it, but on the other hand it was a little bit fascinating too. The light red liquid evaporated slowly and deep red blood flowed into the test tube.

Cole leaned back in relief, luckily everything has gone well as he has planned. He would never had admitted it, but he had doubts that it would go without a hitch. He couldn't see a wound on the skin of the dead man. Satisfied Cole took the test tube and pushed the dead body back into it's compartment.

Meanwhile Prue still watched him sceptically. "I really don't know, if it's a good idea." she explained thoughtfully.

"Hey he's already dead, it doesn't bother him." Cole told her.

Prue couldn't contradict, nevertheless she asked. "And if he still has relatives? What will they feel"

Cole was bored-looking and shrugged his shoulders. "You had no objections." he reminded her, but when she did't answer, he added placate. "Let's go first, we can talk about it at home."

They went back to the door, when they suddenly heard some noise from the other side. They stopped in fright. "They aren't coming here, are they" Prue asked and looked around searching, but as she already knew, the room was completely empty, there was just the large wall unit.

Cole listened carefully, he couldn't miss that the people were approaching. "Well I'd say, they are coming." he explained and looked around, too. But like Prue he only saw the large wall unit.

"But here is no place to hide" Prue said in a low voice and when she saw Cole's look, she shook her head vehemently. "No, forget it. I won't lay myself beside a dead person, definitely not."

"Dead people don't bite" Cole whispered into her ear calmly, he couldn't understand why she made such a fuss of it. "If they enter this room, we'll have no choice. Although I don't know, if you can close the pigeonholes from the inside."

"The problem is, if you can open it from the inside." Prue explained angrily, she couldn't deny that they were in a real mess, nevertheless she wouldn't let herself lock up together with a dead person.

The steps stopped in front of the door and a silent click revealed that the lock was unlocked. Shortly before one of the man opened the door, Cole pulled Prue aside. Both parts of the swing door opened and Cole and Prue could hide themselves behind one of them. Two men entered the room with a bier. One of them turned on the light and suddenly the hall was illuminated in bright light. The door closed slowly and Cole and Prue had no chance to hide anymore. One man turned around and Cole didn't waste any time. He took Prue's hand and shimmered them out of the hall.

When they turned up on a deserted street again, Cole didn't see a trace of thankfulness in Prue's face.

"Did you get a big kick out of it? Do you need this cheap thrill" she asked furiously.

"No, I thought you'd know better, that I prefer to do something else, if I need a thrill." Cole told her calmly and it was obvious what he meant.

"Oh really? And can you tell my one thing. Why did you have to expose us to danger needlessly? Why did we have to burgle there, if you could have also shimmered us into the morgue" she wanted to know in an ice-cold voice.

"Because I'm not able to do it." Cole said calmly.

Prue looked at him derisively. "And what was this" she asked and looked around angrily. "Where are we at all"

"Well, that's the problem Prue." Cole explained dryly. "I don't know"

She gave him a sceptical look. "What are you getting at"

"That I don't have any problems to shimmer us out of the morgue, but unfortunately I can't shimmer us into the building." He told her in a matter-of-fact. "I still have some problems with the coordination." He confessed in dissatisfaction.

Prue looked around. "Does that mean, that we are stranded in no-man's-land" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I'll manage to take us home." Cole tried to convince her and took her hand. "Probably I just need a little practice, no problem at all."

When they arrived in a forest soon after, they didn't spend much time there. It was terrible cold in this high mountain region and it made Prue shudder. But shortly after a hot wind of the desert was blowing. Prue gave Cole a sceptical look, but before she could say something, Cole has already shimmered them onto the roof of a tower block. Prue looked around and saw a commercial sign on the other side. She flashed a look of contempt at Cole and said derisively. "Oh, you make great strides - a town. But unfortunately in Asia."

Cole ignored her and tried to shimmer them home again. It couldn't be so difficult, actually it was dead easy. He tried to concentrate and soon after they landed in a backyard. Foreign sounds were coming out of an open door of a pub. Prue shook her head angrily.

"Next time, I'm sure" Cole explained confidently and shimmered them away from the backyard.

Next time they turned up in a deserted street. Prue stepped aside and looked at Cole furiously. "I've enough of it! You could try a bit harder. It's no pleasure to shimmer around with you all night. It's enough to make me sick and I finally want to go home."

"I'm really sorry, but I can't change it, it doesn't work." Cole explained, he was rather frustrated and angry about her, but not less angry about himself. It couldn't be true, he made a fool of himself when he tried the simplest thing in the world. And when he just thought, things could hardly get any worse, Prue burst out laughing.

When Prue noticed Cole's frustrating look, she suddenly knew exactly how Daniel would look like in a few years, if his sandcastle collapsed. Against her will, she started laughing uncontrollably.

"It's great, that you can laugh at it at least." Cole explained angrily. "We won't come off and wherever we are, the only thing you can do is to kill yourself laughing."

"I'm sorry." she said between one laughing fit and another. Giggling she walked along the street to a bus stop and Cole followed her reluctantly. She sat down on the bench and wiped off her tears. Then she looked at Cole still grinning. "When I saw your face, it was so full of frustration." She tried to explain, but she didn't tell him, that he had looked so cute, too, that she had to force herself not to kiss him.

"Wonderful" Cole said furiously and sat down beside her. "Just great! That's the first time ever anything like that has happened to me."

"And thereby you are sitting around under the chestnut tree day and night. It seems as if it doesn't get you anywhere, does it" Prue asked in amusement.

"At least I could exchange the blood with the liquid." he explained with a smile.

Prue looked at him asking. "Does that mean, that it could have been a disaster like your tries to shimmer, too"

"What are you complaining about, it went all well." Cole explained, he stood up and held out for her hand. "Come let's try it again."

Prue stood up reluctantly, she had lost faith in Cole's ability to take them home. She looked around and took her hand away, when Cole just wanted to take it. "Wait a moment" She stopped him, before they would end up in the next wilderness. She pointed to a house at the end of the street. "Doesn't it look like one of Harry von Berg's hotels" she asked.

Cole turned around and looked along the street to a shining plate. "Yes! You are right. I brought us to New Orleans, didn't I" He asked quite satisfied.

Prue looked at the sign of the bus stop. "Mm, I don't know this street." she said and searched for a timetable and a city map, but obviously someone had taken them away.

Cole watched her and said. "I don't think that busses will go here at night."

Prue nodded. "I know, I just wanted to know where we are. But we can go to the hotel and call a taxi there." She searched for some money in her trouser pockets, but she couldn't find any. "I hope you have enough money to take us home at least."

Cole took a close look at his wallet. "Yes, don't worry, it'll be enough to take a taxi."


	18. 18 Chapter

_Thanks for your reviews! Here is already the next chapter!_

**18. Chapter**

Cole and Prue walked along the street until they reached Harry van Berg's hotel. It was an old Victorian brick building with an ornated front and wrought-iron balconies. A bored page in a uniform was standing in front of the entrance. But he wasn't interested, when Cole and Prue passed him.

They walked on a red fluffy carpet into the hotel. But when they entered the entrance hall, they stopped and looked around in surprise. The large hall was crammed full with works of art. All walls were covered with different paintings from old oil paintings to modern art and at least one sculpture was standing beside every seat. It was so much that the many really good works of art were swallowed up by the mass. While the bad works of art stared everybody in the face at once. Even at the side with the reception desk paintings were hanged up on every vacant place beside the key rack and the post boxes.

Two lions guarded the wrought-iron grate of the fireplace by showing their teeth. And a group of plushy armchairs with wood carvings on the armrests invited everybody to take a rest in front of the fireplace. Another wood carving with a jungle motif was above the fireplace, where two antique vases made of silver were standing beside it on the mantelpiece. There was another place to sit in front of the window were a big board gave a notice of future events.

"A little bit too extravagant." Cole said taunting.

Prue nodded. "I'm wondering, how the rooms look like."

Cole smiled at her. "Do you want to find it out"

"Do you have enough money" Prue asked ironically and shook her head in rejection at the same time. Nevertheless she was keen to watch the old elevator coming down slowly. She heard the sound of a gong and the door opened with a rattle. Prue couldn't believe, who was coming out of the lift. She pushed Cole into the next plushy armchair and dropped onto him. She embraced him, while she was looking carefully alongside the back rest to the reception desk.

"I'm really enthusiastic about your sudden affection." Cole murmured in her ear. "But could you tell me please, what happens behind my back"

"David Morgan and an elder woman just came out of the elevator." Prue whispered.

"What" Cole wanted to sit up to look around the corner, but Prue held him back with all her might.

"Oh no" she let out. "That's all we needed" David Morgan and the woman walked towards their seating unit. Prue turned around Cole's face to kiss him, while she was looking through her hair to the two persons. They sat down in two armchairs in front of the fireplace and David Morgan looked into the direction of Cole and Prue. It seemed as if he was very interested to watch them. Obviously it turned him on, Prue thought angrily, what a bastard! She laid her hands at Cole's face and looked him in the eyes, just a few centimeters away from her's. "Morgan sits in front of the fireplace." she whispered.

"Okay." Cole said and kissed her again. "I think we have no choice."

Prue had to agree with a smile and kissed him again, the situation could have been worse. She concentrated on Cole and was only half listening. Therefore she didn't notice, that new visitors crossed the hall. The fluffy carpet swallowed their footsteps, so that Cole and Prue didn't hear, that they arrived in front of the fireplace.

"Edward, Shel at least you are here. I'm glad to see you." they suddenly heard David Morgan's voice.

Cole looked up startled and Prue hardened. "Edward Wingrove" Cole whispered into Prue's ear.

She looked aside and could only make out a general shape of a man, standing with his back to her. She shrugged her shoulders hardly noticeable.

"Sit down please, my dear friends." The woman at Morgan's side offered.

Edward Wingrove looked around hesitatingly. "Do we really want to talk here" he asked in a low voice.

David Morgan laughed. "Oh I'd say they are busy with something else, they won't listen." He said loudly.

Prue pulled an annoyed face, it was awkward to allow this bastard to watch them kissing, but it would be even worse if he recognized them. She snuggled up to Cole and tried to obstruct Morgan's view with her back as good as possible.

"But if they disturb you, we can go to the next restaurant." David suggested. "How was I to know that there are still some guests in the lobby at this time."

They stood up and went to the exit, when Morgan went past Cole's and Prue's armchair very closely. "You should better disappear in your room." He suggested them in a loud voice and laughed perfectly content.

Prue and Cole looked at each other and it was obvious, that Morgan made them sick. But they didn't utter a sound, but kept silent, until he was gone.

When Prue looked around the corner of the armchair the next time, she couldn't see anybody of the group anymore. She sat down in the next armchair in relief and said angrily. "He is so disgusting."

"You can say that again. But I'd like to know more about his close relation to Edward Wingrove." Cole said thoughtfully.

But before they could go on talking about it, a woman from the reception was standing beside them. "Are you guests of this hotel" She wanted to know hesitatingly.

Cole looked at her with a smile. "No, unfortunately your colleague has told me, that all rooms are rent."

The woman shook her head in surprise. "Who could have told you anything like this" She wondered suspiciously.

"Do you mean, I can rent a room" Cole wanted to know quickly.

"Of course, if you'll follow me to the reception desk, please." She walked back and Cole stood up to follow her.

Prue held Cole's arm to stop him. "I don't think, that we should stay overnight in this hotel."

"Why not? Danny is at Dianne's and I'd like to find out, if the group came back here." He explained and went to the reception where he had to fill out a registration form.

"Where is your luggage" The woman asked busy.

Cole looked around searching. "Oh, it's still in the car, we'll take it later."

The young woman smiled. "I see." She said. "Actually we don't rent rooms for just one night." She told him and it was obvious, what she meant by that. "But I'll make an exception in your case." She took a key from the key rack and handed it over to Cole. "Room number 511. It's on the fifth floor. You'll find bathrobes and toiletries there."

Cole smiled smartly at her. "Thank you! And could you tell me, if there's still an open restaurant around here"

The young woman looked at him thoughtfully. "There are some restaurants along the street, which are open at any time. But if you prefer the local cuisine, then I can recommend you a little restaurant at the end of the street. It's a little bit difficult to find, because the entrance is in a side street on a little square. But it's worthwhile, a lot of our guests adore the good food and the cosy atmosphere."

"Thanks for your tip." Cole said and went back to Prue, waiting for him with a sceptical look. When he stood in front of her, he raised the key and waved it in front of her face. "Our room is ready for us."

"Just one key" Prue asked in a bored voice and stood up."You won't tell me, that there was only one room left, will you? That's such a cliché."

"No, you're wrong." he explained with a satisfied smile. "But unfortunately I don't have enough money for two rooms."

"What a pity, that you still don't have a credit card." Prue said ironically and looked at the young woman at the reception desk. She was looking back with a grin. Prue didn't want to know, what she was thinking of her.

"Yes, now I know, why I've waited so long with it." Cole said and seemed to be very satisfied with himself. He touched her arm to lead her to the exit. "But first we'll have to find David Morgan."

They left the hotel and walked along the street. Soon after they passed a few little restaurants and takeaways. They could see through the big glass windows into the interior where the light was shining brightly. There were only a few customers inside and therefore it was no problem to find out, that the group didn't stop at one of them.

When Prue and Cole arrived at the end of the road, they stopped and looked around.

"It was the wrong direction, I knew it. We won't find another restaurant here." Prue told him. "So don't waste time, let's go back." she decided and already wanted to turn around, when Cole stopped her.

"No, wait a moment. The woman has told me something about a hidden restaurant." He said thoughtfully and looked to the left side into a side street. And correct, there was a small square, as the woman has described it. Cole made a sign to Prue. "Let's check the square first." He explained and they entered the square.

It was surrounded by houses and a few cars parked under the shadow of numerous trees. The lighting was scanty, because half of the street lamps had broken light bulbs and nobody has replaced them. But from the back of the square subdued light was shining through the windows of a building. When Cole took a close look at it, he made out a small plate over the entrance, which could point out that it was a restaurant.

"It could be there, at the back." Cole explained and they went through the darkness of the square in the direction of the entrance.

"Tony's" Prue read after a while. "That isn't very witty. But who knows, perhaps the food is better than the name." She walked to the menu purposefully. It was hanging in a lighted box beside the door. Cole followed her and they stopped in front of it to look at the menu intently.

"Mm, not very promising." Prue found out quickly and looked at Cole requesting. "Do you see anything"

Cole looked at her asking "What"

"The window" Prue explained with a shake of her head and pointed to the back of herself.

"Oh, you didn't check it yet" Cole asked ironically and looked past the curtain. It was tied together at the sides and he could see into the room.

"What do you take me for? Do you think I've eyes in the back of my head" Prue wanted to know meanwhile.

"How should I know? You never know with Halliwells, you have to be prepared for everything." Cole told her, while he tried to look into the restaurant. A vase in the middle of the window obstructed his view. But he could finally make out that four persons sat at the table. "Well it's the right number." He just told Prue, when he heard a laughing coming out of the tilted window. "It's David Morgan, no doubt." Cole looked at Prue asking.

"If we hide behind the cars, they won't be able to see us but we'll have a better view." Prue whispered.

"But we won't hear anything." Cole threw in.

Prue ignored his objection and shook her head. "We won't hear them here, either. They don't talk very loudly. So let's go." She turned around and went to the parking cars.

Cole sighed and followed her reluctantly. From their new position they could make out the four persons sitting in the restaurant at the window. "David Morgan, Edward Wingrove and Shelly Carey." Cole found out to his own surprise. "What's Amy's mother doing here? And who is the other woman"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps she is Morgan's mother." she supposed.

Cole looked at her sceptically. "The woman is black, Prue." he informed her.

"I know, but that's Morgan's mother, too." Prue told him with a satisfied grin. "Judy has told me about it."

"Oh." Cole said in surprise. "But it's still a mystery to me, what they are doing here together."

"Yes, I wished we could hear something." Prue sighed.

"You wanted to change our position." Cole reminded her and looked around. "If we could get into the restaurant someway." He said thoughtfully, when suddenly the door of the restaurant was opened and Shelly Carey rushed out of it. Cole and Prue crouched behind the cars and listened Shelly's steps. Her high heels clip-clopped onto the cobblestones of the square.

Shortly after the door was opened again. "Shelly" Edward Wingrove shouted. "Can't you stop for a minute." Wingrove ran behind Shelly and obviously stopped her, because her shoes didn't clip-clop anymore. "You know that it's important. We'll do it for Amy."

Cole and Prue heard a loud sob. "No, I can't believe that there is no other solution."

"You know, that there isn't. Otherwise I wouldn't allow it." Edward explained loudly, but then he continued in a low voice, nevertheless Cole and Prue could understand every single word. "She's my daughter, too.

Cole had to try hard not to utter a sound, because this news took him by surprise. And it was the same with Prue. She looked at Cole completely flummoxed.

"I know." Shelly whispered. "But I can't come to a decision right now. Please don't force me."

"I won't ever do that." Judging by the sounds, Edward embraced Shelly to comfort her. At the same time another person opened the door of the restaurant again.

"What's wrong now" they could hear David Morgan's harsh voice.

"Nothing David. I'll contact you later. Finish your diner, it's on me." He explained generously. "I'll take Shelly home now."

"As you wish Edward. It's your decision." The door was closed again and Shelly's clip-clopping steps were getting lower and lower, until they couldn't hear them anymore.

Cole and Prue stood up and looked at each other, they were completely amazed. "She's his daughter" Cole let out. "I can't believe it."

"Me, too." Prue looked at Cole thoughtfully. "Do you think she knows it"

"I doubt it very much." Cole said and pulled a face. "Edward Wingrove is her father, well it hits some people where it really hurts."

"Well you just can't choose your parents." Prue said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're telling me" Cole turned around and decided. "Come on, let's disappear here."

They crossed the little square and turned into the street leading to the hotel again. But as far as the eye could see, Edward Wingrove and Shelly Carey weren't there. Cole and Prue slowly walked back side by side to the hotel.

"I'd like to know, if Edward's good fellow Donald Carey knows about it." Cole said finally. "Of course not." He answered his own question.

"Mm." Prue thought. "And if Amy didn't know it, I think you shouldn't tell her about it."

Cole smiled ironically. "Do you mean, it wouldn't be pleasant news for her, that the good Edward Wingrove is her father"

"Hardly, I doubt it. She already supposed that her stepfather wants to see her in jail, it will be even harder to know that her biological father feels the same way about it." Prue said.

Cole shook his head thoughtfully. "Much as I'd like to, I can't understand, what Shelly has to do with it. I'd really supposed that her daughter means a lot to her."

"You don't know every detail. Perhaps she is sure to do the best for her daughter." Prue explained thoughtfully.

"Well what is it good for, to see your own daughter in prison for the rest of her live" Cole reflected.

They already arrived in front of the hotel and entered the lobby. Nobody was there, just an elder man obviously fell asleep, because the newspaper was fallen from his lap.

Cole and Prue crossed the hall and went to the old elevator. The woman at the reception desk didn't pay them attention. She didn't look up, when the squealing door of the elevator opened and Prue and Cole got it. They went up to the 5th floor and entered the corridor. Cole took out the key and looked for the right hotel room.

When he finally found it, he unlocked the door and opened it. Then he turned round to Prue. "I'd like to carry you over the threshold. How about it" He asked grinning.

Prue flashed a look of contempt at him. "Well you are a demon, therefore you can't know it. But only the groom carries his bride over the threshold, nobody else." she informed him. "And as fas as I know, we aren't a happy couple and we'll never be."

"You never know." Cole pointed out with a smile.

"Forget it." Prue said angrily and squeezed past him to enter the room.

"You can't take a joke, Prue." Cole shrugged his shoulders and followed her into the room.

They were standing in a small corridor and looked around curiously. On the left side was a door to the bathroom and on the other side was an open entrance leading to a combined bed and living room. A light fluffy carpet was lying on the ground and there were two chairs and a table straight on. A large four-poster bed with frilled quilt was placed on the right side and two small antique bedside tables were at every side of it. A wide door made of glass leaded on the narrow balcony.

"Not bad." Prus stated and sat down on one of the armchairs. "At least much better than the lobby."

"Just the frilled bed reminds me of it." Cole explained and took a close look at it. "Mm, what do you think about a little test of the convenience." He wanted to know with a grin.

"Don't mind me. If you are already so tired." Prue said sweet as sugar. "I'll watch the street meanwhile, because therefore we are here." She reminded him. "You can take the next turn later."

"Don't worry, I'm not tired at all." Cole went to the balcony and opened the door. A mild evening wind was blowing and Cole entered the balcony. He bent forward to look over the high railing. From this position he had a good view onto the street in front of the hotel. He turned around to Prue. "We can watch the entrance to the hotel." He informed her. "So we'll realize, if Morgan and the woman come back to the hotel."

Prue stood up and stepped beside him to look over the wretch-iron railing onto the street.

"Will you watch the street for a while" Cole asked her. "I won't be a minute."

Prue nodded and Cole entered the room again. She watched the street, there were hardly any cars on the way at this time. Prue heard a soft sound of music coming from a window at the other side of the road. She sat down on the ground and leaned back on the railing. If she looked aside, she could still see through the bars onto the street. But Prue prefered to listen to the music in the air and to look into the clear sky full of stars.

Soon later Cole appeared on the balcony again and gave her a glass of champagne.

Prue took it, while she looked at Cole sceptically. "I thought, you don't even have enough money for two rooms."

"Well, that's right but I won't pay for this." He explained with a grin and sat down on the ground opposite to her, too. "But the next guests will be surprised, because the champagne will be a little bit watery."

"Oh, your new- old demonic power" Prue asked and looked at the glass thoughtfully. "You know, what I'm thinking about it."

"Since when do you make such a fuss of it" He asked sipping at his champagne.

"I've never trusted any demons." She explained quite clearly. "And unlike you, I'm against it. I'd be glad, if your demonic powers never came back."

"I know, but they are different." He tried to explain. "That are just powers, Prue, they aren't evil, believe me. They simply belong to me. Don't you understand it"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "In any case, you shouldn't handle them carelessly."

"Don't worry, I won't do that." Cole looked at her thoughtfully. "But nevertheless you should drink it." He told her. "Otherwise you would just waste it, finally I can't pour it back."

Prue looked at the glass in her hand and drank a little bit. The champagne wasn't to be sneezed, it tickled her tongue slightly. Prue decided to stop exaggerating and sipped again. She looked at the street now and then, but nothing happened.

Cole leaned back at the railing. "It isn't very cosy here, is it" He asked and stood up, to go for some pillows. When he came back, Prue was standing at the railing and looked onto the street.

"What's happened" he wanted to know.

Prue cast a quick glance at him. "Somebody entered the hotel, but I don't think that it was Morgan."

"You don't think" Cole asked angrily and stepped beside her to look onto the street. "I really thought, you'd take it more seriously. You could watch out more carefully."

"Oh really? Well you entered the room every five minutes. If it's so important for you, you should have stayed on the balcony." Prue explained and decided. "Basically it doesn't matter, if they come back or not. It doesn't help us along."

"Okay! Perhaps you're right." Cole confessed, nevertheless he sat down again and put the pillow behind his back. "But it won't do any harm to go on watching." He decided and stretched out his legs.

Prue nodded and stayed at the railing to look into the night. She also wasn't keen to go into the hotel room. The stars were shining at the dark sky and the mild wild blew soft music to them. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Cole looked up at Prue and when he saw her standing there, she was very lifelike. He didn't want to think that she had been dead not long ago. "Are you happy, that you are alive again" he asked in a low voice and added with a smile. "In spite of everything."

"In spite of everything." Prue said thoughtfully and looked at the street again, where a cat just ran around a corner onto a backyard. Yes, in this moment she felt incredible alive and she couldn't imagine to give it up again. In spite of everything. She turned around to Cole. "I've never really accepted to be dead. That everything should be over for me forever."

"Oh, I can well imagine, that you didn't accept it." Cole said with a smile.

Prue kneeled down to be at Cole's eye level. "I suppose it was the same with you." She said.

"Yes, the first time it was. I would have done everything to live again." Cole explained thoughtfully. "But the last time." He shook his head. "No, actually I wasn't keen to change anything of my situation."

"But nevertheless you did." Prue said.

Cole nodded. "Yes, and it's the best what could have happened to me." he explained in a low voice.

Prue kept squat down and leaned back to the railing, because opposite to Cole wasn't enough place for her. She grasped with her hands through the elaborate curved bars to hold onto it and looked into the hotel room. "I'd say, I'll better go inside. Because obviously there's no room left for me on the balcony."

Cole pointed at the place in front of him. "You could sit down here." He suggested and leaned forward to pull her up to him.

Prue let it happen and when she was sitting in front of him, she leaned back on him, that was much better than the hard railing, she decided. And when Cole wrapped his arms around her, she felt against her own will, very secure with him.

Cole's glance passed her and he suddenly saw the amulet with the big tooth around her neck. She had told him, that the voodoo priestess had given it to her as a present, nevertheless he was surprised, that she was still wearing it. He lifted it with one of his fingers and held it in front of her face. "Why do you still wear it" He asked in surprise.

Prue shrugged her shoulders, she herself didn't know exactly, why she didn't take off the ugly amulet, yet. "Well I don't know why." She confessed. Cole dropped it again and Prue took it into her hand. "I really shouldn't wear it anymore." She decided and wanted to take it off, but Cole took her hand to stop her.

"No, leave it where it is. No matter how ugly it is. You should wear it, if there is the slightest possibility that it protects you." He stated firmly.

Prue turned her head a little to look at him. "Why"

"Well I want to be sure that everything is alright with you." he said in a low voice and kissed her neck, suddenly he made up his mind that it was the truth. He couldn't imagine what he would do, if she wasn't there anymore.

Prue had to smile against her own will, why on earth did she have to feel so terribly good? Alive and content, as if she had everything, she always wanted. But of course that was completely wrong.

They didn't talk anymore, they just listened into the night. They breathed in the sweet May air and heard the quiet music. There wasn't anything to talk, because no-one of them would confess, how he was feeling at the moment. It was even harder to admit that they like it to be together, than to accept that they have slept with each other. Uncontrollable passion was one thing, a fact they could tolerate, but it was something else to feel good and confortable in each others company.

Time passed by, but both didn't want to budge. Probably they would have sat on the balcony until dawn, if a tower clock hadn't suddenly struck two. This noise caused that Prue came back to reality. "I'll go inside now." She decided and pushed aside Cole's arms to stand up. "For my sake you can stay here and watch the street till sunrise, if it makes you happy."

Cole looked after her and saw Prue going through the room disappearing in the bathroom. But he stayed where he was and looked into the night sky thoughtfully. As long as it was just fun between him and Prue, he could enjoy it, but he didn't want more, by no means. He knew where it would all end up and he would never allow another Halliwell to twist him round her little finger, this much was certain. He didn't want to fall in love ever again.

Cole leaned his head against the railing and remembered, when he held Prue in his arms not long ago. A part of him wanted to sit there and hold her tightly for the rest of his life. But no, that was crazy, just to think that he could have any feelings for her. No, he wouldn't allow that ever again, he'd make it a rule not to let it happen, everything else would just cause nothing but trouble. Because Amy was so right, love was just a goddam mess. Even if it had it's good sides, and that was indisputable, they couldn't balance out the bad sides.

Cole looked at the street again lost in thoughts. He doubted very much, that Morgan and the woman would come back to the hotel again. Either they had missed them or they didn't come back at all. Nevertheless Cole couldn't decide to leave the balcony.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello! And thanks for your reviews! It's always great to find out, what you think about my story!_

_Here is the next chapter, hope you'll like it!_

**19. Chapter**

The next morning Cole woke up by a loud knocking at the door. He sat up and looked around, he was rather confused that he couldn't find Prue anywhere. When Cole had finally gone to bed late in the night, Prue was already sleeping, or pretended to sleep. And there had been no reason for him to wake her up again. Nevertheless it had been a short night for both of them.

Cole stretched himself tiredly and went finally to the door. But when he opened it, he couldn't see anyone on the corridor, just a tray with breakfast was standing in front of the door. Cole remembered that he had ticked off breakfast on the registration form the evening before and that he had told the woman at what time, they would like to stand up.

He took the big tray and put it down on the table in the hotel room, when the door of the bathroom was opened and Prue appeared fully dressed. Cole greeted her shortly and decided to go into the bathroom to freshen up first.

Meanwhile Prue sat down on one of the armchairs. "Breakfast, at least they have this service here." She said satisfied and went for the tray, which was full of all kinds of tidbits, form scrambled eggs to pan cakes and to warm rolls and bagels to numerous spreads and toppings.

When Cole came back, more than half of the food has already vanished. "Thanks that you have left something for me." He stated ironically and took place opposite to her.

"There is still enough for you." Prue answered with her mouth full. She kept quiet and took the last pancake to drip maple syrup on it. She had nearly forgotten how great it was, if someone prepared such a great breakfast for her.

Cole shook his head, this was amusing. "But I'm glad, that you like the food." He said and contented himself with the remaining breakfast.

When they left the elevator to enter the hall, soon after, Cole went to the reception, while Prue walked to the seats under the window. There was more activity in the entrance hall in the morning, than the night before and Cole had to wait until it was his turn. The woman who had to take care of all people at the same time, was another one than in the night before.

When Cole finally got his bill, he was surprised, when he saw the amount. He had expected that the price for the room would include breakfast, but obviously that wasn't the case. The woman hung back the key on the key rack and Cole looked into his wallet carefully, but to his relief there was enough money to pay the bill. He smiled and wondered, if they would have had to wash the dishes otherwise. When he had payed, he asked the woman to call a taxi for him. Finally they wouldn't have to pay for it until they arrived at home, he decided.

At the same time Prue watched the board with the announcements. A concert would take place next week and a ball. She looked at the other side and stopped, astonished. There was an advertising poster about a Voodoo show in the city park and you could buy the tickets here in the hotel. Apart from the fact that Prue was surprised that somebody sold tickets for something like that, she was very interested in the Voodoo priestess on the poster. She knew this woman, she could have sworn that it was the woman, Prue had seen together with David Morgan in the hotel the night before. Lost in thoughts, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Miss ... oh my God, now I've really forgotten your name."

Prue turned around and was faced with the owner of the hotel Harry van Berg. "Halliwell" she said with a smile. "I'm glad to meet you again Mr. van Berg."

"I feel exactly the same way Miss Halliwell. And most of all I'm glad to meet you in one of my hotels." He explained with a satisfied smile. "I hope that you like it here."

Prue looked around in the hall, where all kinds of art were thrown together. "I can't find words to describe it. But the rooms are very nice." She finally got out and explained with all her heart. "And the breakfast was just great."

Van Berg nodded. "Yes I attach great importance to it." He pointed at his paunch. "As you can see." he added laughing. "But as it seems you don't have any problems with it."

Prue smiled and saw Cole coming over to them.

Harry van Berg followed her look. "Mr. Turner" he said. "A warm welcome to you, too." They shook their hands.

"Mr. van Berg. You really have a beautiful hotel here. Especially the entrance hall is very exquisite." Cole explained and cast an amused look at Prue.

Obviously Harry van Berg didn't notice the irony in Cole's statement. "Yes I went to great trouble to furnish it according to my concept, although every interior designer advised me not to do it. But the success admits that I was right." he told them rather satisfied.

"Definitely." Cole agreed and raised an eyebrow.

"And you'll represent our little Amy in court." van Berg suddenly changed the subject.

Cole looked at him in surprise. "Does this get around so quickly" He wondered.

Van Berg laughed. "Oh, the world is small in our little society. And news go round very fast. At least I hope you'll get Amy out of it." He explained and gave Cole a pat on the back. "Just someone, who has gone mad, can believe that she has something to do with the murderer."

"Yes, you're absolutely right and I'm confident that I'll clear up the crime soon and Amy will set free again." Cole told him.

Meanwhile Prue smiled at Harry van Berg and changed the subject. "As I see, you promote Voodoo shows here, too." She stated and pointed at the poster.

Van Berg nodded. "Yes, New Orleans is famous for Voodoo, a lot of tourists just expect us to organise it. But this event is a kind of an authentic ceremony, although it's just called a Voodoo Show. A Voodoo priestess, who is famous in the scene will perform it and you'll also be able to follow everything at home over the internet."

Prue looked at him doubtfully. "Why that"

"Oh, a lot of people are interested to take part even if they are far away." he informed them.

"Really" Cole and Prue looked at each other sceptically, when a page entered the lobby to tell them, that a taxi was waiting in front of the entrance. They said Goodbye to Harry von Berg and left the hotel. When they entered the street the first rays of sunshine were shining on them, forerunners of another warm day.

They got into the car and Cole told the taxi driver his address. The man nodded and drove off, while Cole and Prue still didn't know exactly in which district the hotel was located. But obviously, it wasn't far away from their home, because ten minutes later, they arrived in front of their house.

Cole leaned forward and told the driver to wait a moment. Then he turned to Prue. "Could you go inside to take some money for the taxi driver" He asked with an excusing smile.

Prue looked at him in disbelief. "You aren't even able to pay the taxi" She asked and shook her head. "I can't believe it." When she got off the car, she noticed that the taxi driver gave Cole an amused look.

"The breakfast was extra." Cole called after her.

"Just great" Prue rolled her eyes and walked to the door, when she saw Mrs. Jennings car in front of the house. That was all she needed, Prue thought and sighed. Nevertheless she opened the door and entered the hall, where Clara Jennings and Dianne with Danny on her arm were already waiting for her.

"We worried about you" Clara told her sick with worry. "Where have you been? And Cole isn't at home, either"

"Later" Prue said quickly, because she didn't want to answer Dianne's and Clara's countless questions, early in the morning. She took the money and explained with an ironical grin. "First I'll have to pay the taxi driver." Prue left the house again and let the two woman standing there full of questions.

When she arrived at the car, she paid the taxi driver, who was still grinning. Cole got off the car and the taxi driver expressed his thanks to Prue and drove away. Prue looked after him, before she turned around and walked to the door again without saying a word.

Cole stepped beside her and looked at her sceptically. "Are you angry anyhow"

"No, why should I" she asked calmly and opened the door.

When they entered the house, Clara and Dianne were still waiting and looked at them very curiously.

Prue walked to Dianne and picked up Danny determinedly. "Hello my darling, did you miss me" She asked and didn't care about the others. She went to the stairs and said without turning around again. "You can tell them, what's happened." She went upstairs and heard Cole behind her saying:

"Oh, I've just invited Prue for breakfast. And you won't believe how much she can eat."

When Prue was sitting in her office with Judy hours later, she was looking at her colleague thoughtfully. "Tell me Judy, do you know anything about a Voodoo priestess, who performs ceremonies for tourists"

Judy looked at her thoughtfully. "Oh, you mean Madame Belva." it finally occurred to her. "I can tell you, that's a very busy woman." She said and typed on her computer. "Come here and look at this." She requested Prue and waited until Prue was standing behind her. "Look, that's her website. She is offering everything there." Judy explained.

Prue looked at the screen. "A magic bag to stop smoking, 100 Dollar. Gris-Gris to tie someone to you, without getting dependent yourself, 90 Dollar." Prue leaned back and shook her head, she couldn't believe that someone who knew magic, would offer something like that. "There are even rituals you can perform for yourself. Up and Away, for just 80 Dollars you can 'throw away' your partner forever."

"How does it work? Will he end up in the dustbin" Judy laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "Well, but there must be some people, who are really willing to pay a lot of money for this nonsense."

"So you don't believe in it" Prue asked very interested, while she looked at the charge for an internet participation at a Voodoo ceremony, 160 Dollar.

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "Well it doesn't mean that I think Voodoo is nonsense at all. As far as I know, this Madam Belva is very powerful in this scene. And I'm sure she didn't get it with just hanky panky. But this rubbish here..." she pointed at the screen "...she just does it to rake in money."

Prue nodded. "You're right. Is there a photo of her anywhere on her website"

Judy called up another page and finally she found a photo. A dark woman with graying curly hair glowered at her. "Oh I get scared, when I just look at her." Judy laughed.

Prue took a close look at the woman. Although she had only seen the woman at Morgan's side vaguely, she was convinced that it was the woman on the photo. She had the same dark personality. Prue looked at Judy. "Do you know anything about her background, her origin"

Judy shook her head. "No, she keeps it a secret." Judy searched on the website, but she couldn't find out anything. "A lot of stories have grown up around her. And as always that she is a descendant of the Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau, but every Voodoo priestess says that."

Prue nodded and went back to her chair. "Does she have any relatives"

"I don't know Prue, but I can ask around if you want." Judy offered her.

When Prue came home this afternoon, she found Cole in the living room. She entered the room and looked at him thoughtfully. "Have you seen the poster about the Voodoo Show on Sunday night" She asked.

Cole nodded. "Yes and it made quite an impression on me that you can take part over the internet. Perhaps we should try to watch it, too."

"Well you'd have to pay 160 Dollar." Prue told him and sat down. "And if you want to see the live performance on site, it'll be the more expensive, I suppose."

Cole looked at her very interested. "How do you know"

"I've taken a look on her website today. She really offers everything there." Prue shock her head reluctantly. "Didn't you think, that you've seen the face on the poster before" She asked.

Cole thought about it. "She reminded me of the woman at David Morgan's side, yesterday. But I couldn't swear it."

"But I." Prue said. "I'm sure, since I've seen her photo in the internet today. She is the Voodoo priestess. And therefore she was in the hotel together with David Morgan."

"That could be." Cole agreed and changed the subject. "I took the opportunity to talk to Dianne at once." He told Prue to remember her, that she had made a quick getaway this morning. "It was so nice of you, that you've left me alone with them." Cole added ironically, because he had been lucky, when he could finally take Dianne's mind off her thoughts about Prue's and Cole's breakfast with his request to meet Amy.

Prue kept a straight face. "Oh really" she asked calmly.

"Yes! But well Dianne will pay Amy a visit this afternoon." He looked at his watch. "Perhaps just in this minute." Dianne had been enthusiastic when she heard that she could help Cole. She had agreed to talk to Amy to find out more about her psychical condition immediately. Dianne had pointed out, that she has never worked with defendants yet, but that hadn't disturbed Cole at all.

Prue looked at him in surprise. "And the pieces of evidence" she asked suspiciously. "How shall we manage to manipulate them so quickly? We don't have a plan yet."

"You're wrong, we have." Cole explained more confident, than he really was. "I'll shimmer there, no problem at all."

Prue looked at him and smiled ironically. "Okay, enjoy yourself, if it works as good as last night, you'll be there next year."

"Don't worry, I'll manage this time." He told her icily.

Prue looked at him thoughtfully, there was another way. "I think I should do it." She explained firmly. "Last night we've seen, where you'll end up, if you try to shimmer."

"You" Cole asked suspiciously. "Did you already try, if you can do at all"

"No, but I already live in this house for quite a while, in any case longer than you. You can't catch up with it so quickly, even if you are sitting under the chestnut tree day and night." She told him absolutely convinced.

"Okay, try it." Cole decided finally. "If you can manage it without any problems, I'll leave it to you." He couldn't imagine, that it would be so easy for Prue and if she had problems, he'd do it himself.

"It'll work out alright." Prue sat comfortably on the sofa and tried to relax. But when she noticed, that Cole watched her attentively, she looked back at him angrily. "I don't need any observers. I want to try it alone." She told him firmly.

Cole shrugged his shoulders and left the room finally. Prue looked after him and when he was gone, she tried to concentrate again. She closed her eyes and let it happen. Soon after, she was standing in her own office. She looked around and was very surprised, that all went so well. She sat down on her office chair with a satisfied grin, when the door flew open.

"Prue" Carl Petersen was surprised, when he entered the office. "I didn't expect you here, at this time."

"What time is it" She asked smiling. "I've worked and it seems as if I've forgotten the time."

"Oh, I'm always glad to have such dedicated employees." he explained with a satisfied nod. "You do a good job Prue. I'm perfectly content with you."

"Thanks" Prue said in surprise about his compliment. So far Petersen has never talked to her this way, probably she should have given him a piece of her mind earlier before, she thought satisfied, because it had obviously worked wonders.

"I just passed by to show you the photos of the last report you've worked on." He explained and handed the paper over to her. "The photos are really marvelous and I can just tell you, that I'm glad to have you in my team."

Prue looked at the paper. "I also like to work here, Mr. Petersen." she told him friendly.

Petersen nodded and went to the door. Then he turned around again and said. "And don't work any longer, you can finish your work tomorrow. You need to relax, too." he advised with a smile. "But obviously you never let up, do you"

"Don't worry, I'll go home soon." Prue promised him. When her boss was gone, she stood up again and went to the door. She listened intently, but she couldn't hear any noise. She turned around again and took the paper. Then she concentrated to go home and appeared in her own living room without any problems.

Prue looked around with a pleased grin and decided to search for Cole. When she appeared in the kitchen, she held the paper out to him triumphantly. "I've just met Mr. Petersen and he gave me the paper." She explained highly satisfied.

"Did he visit you at home" Cole wondered.

"No, I was there." She looked at him with a triumphant smile. "I managed it the first round."

"Great" Cole said, but it didn't sound like that. But as Prue has already told him, he tried to calm down himself. She was living here nearly six months longer than he did. In half a year he would make jokes about his problems to shimmer, he was firmly convinced of it.

A few hours later, Dianne and Amy sat at the table in the little room in prison. Dianne had been busy this day, so that she could meet Amy just in the evening. She looked at the young woman encouraging and tried to find out everything about her current emotions.

After Amy has told Dianne a little bit about her life and her feelings at the moment, she wondered, when she could finally burst out with her memories about the murder night. Dianne didn't talk about this subject yet and Amy had to pull herself together so that she wouldn't start with it herself.

"So Amy, I know that it won't be pleasant for you, but what do you feel, when you think about the murder" Dianne finally asked sensitively.

"Grief." Amy explained according to the truth and seized the opportunity. "But there is something else." She closed her eyes ostentatiously. "I ... I can see it again."

Dianne looked at her very excited. "What? Tell me, what you see."

"The clearing. Charlotte and Gillian have left it and I'm still sitting on a block at the edge watching the fire. It crackles loudly and I can't hear anything else. But suddenly someone enters the clearing. First I'm afraid, but then I recognize the person. It's Adam Boucher, I know him from church." Amy said and tried to hide all her feelings. "He tells me, that the gate was standing open and he has seized the opportunity to look around on the plantation. He has always been interested in it. I invite him for a cup of tea, because I'm alone and he agrees. He sits down and we start to talk. It's really nice to talk to him." She explained sadly. "But suddenly another person appears on the clearing. I don't know where he is coming from." Amy stopped, because she had to remember the exact description.

"What does he look like" Dianne tried to force her to go on talking.

Amy started to give her a description of a man, she had never seen in her whole life. "His sight is frightening and he holds a knife in his hand. Adam stands up and tries to talk to him, but the man rushes at him without a reason." Tears came to her eyes unintentionally. "He... he stabs Adam to death and I don't know why." she sobbed. "I can't do anything. Adam falls on the ground and the man turns around. I rush to Adam and kneel down to pull out the knife of his breast, but it bleeds so strongly. I want to close the wound, but I don't know how. And suddenly the man is standing behind me again. I don't know what to do and rush at him screaming. I'm still holding the knife in my hand and I cut his arm. He raises his arm angrily and his blood drops on my blouse. 'You bitch I'll make you pay for that.' he yells and I'm already prepared for the worst, when he suddenly turns around and disappears in the forest."

Amy stopped, because what she had to tell now was the absolute truth. She was in tears as she continued. "I walked back to Adam and have tried to stop the bleeding with my blouse. But it was impossible, there was his blood everywhere and it flew and flew. I don't know how long I tried to stop it, but sometime I stood up to call for help. Although I knew, that it was already too late." Amy looked up and cast a quick look at Dianne. She didn't know, if she believed her sudden recovered memory and her story, but it seemed so.

Dianne returned Amy's look calmly. "I think we have to inform Mr. Turner and you'll tell him, what you can remember again." She explained sensitively.

After Cole got Dianne's call, he looked at Prue with a satisfied smile on his face. "Dianne believes Amy's story." he said.

"Okay, then I'll just have to drop some on the pieces of evidence and everything will be alright." Prue explained firmly and took the test tube with the blood. She looked at it and asked sceptically. "Do you know, if the laboratory will be able to find out, that the blood got onto the blouse after the death of the unknown man"

Cole shrugged is shoulders. "Don't know. But I'll instruct the laboratory to realize just a DNA analysis nothing more. That's the only thing we are interested in.""Well hopefully." Prue said and looked up. "Will you meet Amy today"

"No, it's already too late, I'll take care of everything tomorrow." He explained calmly, still dissatisfied, that Prue would manipulate the pieces of evidence and not he himself.

Later in the evening, Prue prepared for her astrally trip. Cole had given her the exact location of the room, where the pieces of evidence of Amy's case were left for safekeeping. Prue knew the numbers of every piece and took the test tube and some gloves. She was confident, that she would succeed.

She just had to concentrate and in the next moment she was standing in a corridor. Prue looked around, she was surprised that she didn't turn up directly in the room, as she had actually planed. She sighed shortly and looked at the numbers of the rooms to orientate herself. The room, she was searching for, was exactly behind her. She walked to it and hoped, that nobody would have locked the door. But obviously she was already in a safety area, because she could open the door without any problems.

Prue entered the room and looked around carefully, but nobody was here at this time. She went to the first cabinet and looked for the numbers. She pulled on her gloves and tried to find out the filing system. After a few minutes, she was able to take out the box with the right pieces of evidence. She took the athame out of the plastic bag carefully and cast a quick look at it. It was a demonical athame, definitely, but she wasn't interested in this fact at the moment. She pulled out the test tube and dripped a few drops of blood on the athame. Then she did the same to Amy's blouse. At least she put a few hairs from the dead man on it and put the pieces of evidence back into it's plastic bags and into the box. She took the box and went to the cabinet to put everything back at it's former place.

Prue closed the cabinet satisfied and looked around. There was nothing else to do and she could go home, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. After such a long time, she had used magic again and got a kick out of it. She couldn't go home yet.

Prue went to the door and listened intently. She couldn't hear anything and stepped onto the corridor. She walked along the corridor to the elevator resolutely. The door opened immediately and Prue got in without thinking twice. She looked at the panel and found out, that she could only reach the 7th and the 10th floor from the basement where the exhibit room was located. Prue pushed the button for the 7th floor and the elevator started to move.

Seconds later it stopped in the requested floor. The door opened and Prue looked around the corner carefully. She saw a trolley with cleaning things at the end of the corridor and heard the noise of a vacuum cleaner. Prue decided to take the lift again, because she didn't want to bump into a charwoman. She looked at the panel and was surprised to find out, that she couldn't go down to the basement again, she could only reach the 10th floor from this place. That didn't bother Prue, because she didn't have to go back, therefore she pushed the button for the 10th floor and the elevator went upwards.

When she arrived above, Prue left the lift carefully. She couldn't hear anything on this floor and she walked along the corridor. She wondered, what she really wanted here, but she went on. All doors in this floor were standing open and she could look into the offices. When Prue passed a little kitchen, she heard the noise of a dishwasher and supposed that the charwomen had already finished their work here. She looked at the open doors again and it was still a mystery to her, why they stood open. She walked to one of the offices and looked at the little nameplate at the door. She found out, that the district attorney's offices were on this floor. Now she knew, what she was searching for. She started to search for David Morgan's office with a satisfied smile on her lips.

When she reached the end of the corridor, she finally found it. The door stood wide open and Prue could enter the outer office of his secretary. The room was rather small, especially compared with the office behind. David Morgan's office had a panoramic window to the whole town and it was furnished exquisitely. Prue went to the desk and took a close look on it, but it was completely empty. There was really nothing on it, no photos, no souvenirs or other private objects. There wasn't even one piece of paper, it was completely emptly. Prue sat down on Morgan's chair, which was made of soft leather, and tried to open his drawers. But they were hermetically sealed, she couldn't open any of it. Prue sighed and stood up again to try her luck with the cupboard in the edge of the room. But she wasn't surprised that it was closed, too. So it was no wonder, that Morgan allowed the charwoman to let his office door standing open, finally everything was sealed here, Prue thought angrily.

Suddenly the phone on the desk started to ring. Prue got a fright and turned around. After a while the answering machine started and Prue could hear David Morgan's voice. Prue walked to the desk and looked at the phone to see the number of the caller on the display. She made a note of it quickly and listened to Morgan's voice. When the announcement ended, Prue could hear the voice of a woman.

"David? Are you there"the woman waited one moment, if he'd take the phone. "Your mobile phone is switched off and you aren't at home. So I supposed that you are still working. Mother wants to talk to you urgently, aunt Zadie causes her trouble again. So please call" The woman waited again, but then she hung up sighing.

Prue looked around one last time. Her little detour was worth it, what an interesting message! She headed for home highly satisfied.

When Prue arrived in the hall, she saw Cole, who walked up and down nervously in the living room. When he noticed her, he stopped immediately and looked at her in relief. "What took you so long" He asked angrily. "I already thought... What have you done"

Prue grinned and flopped down into an armchair. "Don't worry, everything went off well, without a hitch."

Cole sat down on the sofa. "And"

"Well when I was ready, I used the opportunity to take a close look at David Morgan's office." She explained calmly.

"And" Cole asked again, because he didn't know what he should think about it.

"Unfortunately all his cupboards were hermetically sealed, but then a woman called him." Prue told Cole with a satisfied grin. "She wanted to tell him, that his mother needs his help, because aunt Zadie causes her trouble once again."

"Your Madame Zadie" Cole wanted to know. That was a surprise. "This Voodoo priestess, you've met"

Prue nodded. "Yes, that's what I think. She has mentioned her sister to Vivian, too."

"Then we can be sure, that the woman in the hotel was really David Morgan's mother, the Voodoo Priestess on the poster." Cole said and added dryly. "It's nothing new to me, that mostly all sisters have magical powers."

Prue grinned. "No, but it seemed to me, that this sisters have a different view of Voodoo."

"Well, whatever, I'm not very interested in it at the moment." Cole told her.

"Why? What's the matter this time" Prue asked in surprise, unlike him, she was still a little bit inebriated by the success of her adventure.

"Nothing, everything is alright." Cole said shortly.

But he couldn't convince Prue so easily. "What's the problem" She asked. "It was your stupid plan and now it even worked. You should be happy." When Cole didn't answer, she looked at him sceptically. "It really doesn't matter, who had manipulated the evidences."

"I didn't say anything else." He explained testily. Unfortunately he couldn't face the fact so easily, that Prue had succeeded without any problems. Of course it was a relief for him that everything went so well, but nevertheless...

"Goodness me! Are you in a bad mood, just because you needed my help" Prue asked. "Don't worry, next time you'll manage everything alone again." She said and stood up, offended.

"I'm sorry Prue." Cole said immediately and took her arm to stop her.

Prue sat down beside him on the coach again and nodded. "Okay, I can understand you somehow. I also prefer to have everything under my control. But you have to accept that it isn't possible sometimes." She said to make it up.

"Okay, but do you know, that I've saved the life of every of your sisters more than once, but never yours." He explained and looked at her challenging. "Why"

"Well, because I'm used to take care of myself. I really don't need a demon to do it." She explained dryly and smiled. "And by the way, I rather remember the times, when you've tried to take my life."

"Mm" Cole said thoughtfully and ignored her objection. "At least I've got you out of jail once."

"Oh yes, better than nothing, I suppose. But I'd say, sooner or later I had proven my innocence even without your help." Prue informed him.

"And I could give your sister some information, when you had to marry this warlock." Cole remembered again and looked at her smiling. "Does it count"

"I don't know, after all you didn't do it for me. But what are you getting at" she asked angrily. "We won't start to set the times when you've helped me off against the times when I've helped you."

"No, because I'm sure you'd be ahead, too." Cole sighed.

"What do you want to prove? Nobody cares about it." Prue decided placably and looked at him with a smile. "But perhaps you are feeling better, if I tell you, that I turned up in the corridor and not in the exhibit room as planned."

"Mm, a little bit." Cole shrugged his shoulders and came closer. "Well do you want a reward" He asked and his smile widened. "I'd suppose you didn't do it for nothing."

"Of course, I did. Finally I didn't do it for you, but for Amy." she told him in a low voice.

"Are you so sure about it" he asked and looked her deep into the eyes.

"Absolutely." she explained, nevertheless she had no objections against a little reward. She wasn't in the mood for rationality this night. The surge of adrenaline was still too fresh in her mind. She leaned forward slowly and smiled nastily. Her left hand took hold of the left part of his shirt and her right hand of the right part. She tore it open with great relish, because she had no time to open every single button and she didn't want it at all.

"Hey, that's one of my good ones." Cole let out surprised. "And apart form that, this is my job."

"Be quiet." Prue told him and closed his mouth with a passionate kiss, because she didn't want to waste any time with talking.


	20. Chapter 20

_Please tell me, if you still want to read it! Thanks!_

**20. Chapter**

When Cole entered the little room in the prison the next day, Amy was already waiting for him, very exited. She chewed her lips nervously and looked at him searching. "Did she believe my story?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, of course. Now we'll talk for a while and then we'll have to take down your testimony. I'll apply to the judge for a new analysis of the pieces of evidence in a laboratory of my choice. And if everything goes off well, you'll be free again in a few days." He told her confidently.

"And this man?" Amy asked insecurely.

"Don't worry, he is dead. They've found his corpse nearby the plantation. It was just perfect. You really don't have to worry about him, they even don't know his name." Cole tried to calm her down.

Amy nodded. "Nevertheless it's strange. He has nothing to do with it."

"But we can't call the demon to account for the murder." Cole informed her, although Prue had thought that it would be a better solution. But apart from the fact that they didn't know where to find the demon, he couldn't help them in Amy's case. "The unknown man would have been glad to do such a good deed after his dead." Cole tried to convince his client.

Amy looked at him sceptically. "Well, if you say so." she finally said.

One hour later, Cole filed an application to the responsible judge to examine Amy's blouse and the murder weapon in a private laboratory. The application was granted and the pieces of evidence where already on their way to the laboratory, Prue and Cole had chosen. Cole told them, that he just wanted an analysis of the blood and of other DNA traces, because he hoped urgently that they'd find the hair of the dead man.

After he had dealt with this problem, Cole went to the police station. When he arrived in front of it, as luck would have it, Robert crossed his way. "Robert, I'm glad to meet you." Cole tried to stop him.

Robert turned around. "Oh, Cole, nice to see you." he said and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Amy has finally remembered the real offender." Cole explained. "She could even give me a description of the man and now I'd like to know, if I could find him somewhere in your archives."

Robert nodded. "No problem. Come with me."

Cole followed Robert into the building. They passed countless overcrowded desks, until they reached Robert's desk. Paul Hennen was sitting on the other side of it. He glowered at Cole and didn't say a word, while Robert searched for a chair for Cole. He pulled one over to his desk and Cole sat down.

"Okay, let me hear, what you know." Robert told him, after he threw himself onto his chair.

Cole gave him the note with the description and Robert started to read. "Mm." he said after a while. "The description sounds familiar to me." He looked at his colleague and held the note out to him. "Paul could you read it and tell me, what you think of it."

Paul took the note and started to read. Soon after he looked up again. "There was an unknown dead person, who was found out of the town not long ago." he remembered immediately.

Richard hit his hand against his forehead. "That's it. Why didn't I come up with it at once." He wondered and started to type on his keyboard. "There he is." He said after a while. "He was found nearby the street a few days ago. We couldn't find any identity papers, so he isn't identified yet."

"Did you examine him?" Cole wanted to know.

Robert nodded. "Of course, according to the medical results he died a natural death. That's what they call when the liver has given up the ghost."

"Robert." Paul looked at him shaking his head.

"What? That's no secret." He shrugged it off.

"Does that mean you have blood samples and other material of him?" Cole asked.

"Yes, it's everything there." Robert said. "Why?"

"The pieces of evidence will be examined a second time. They'll search for DNA-traces and if everything happened the way Amy told me, they could find some blood of your unknown dead person there." Cole explained confidently.

Robert nodded. "If they'll really find something, they can contact our laboratory to check if it's the material of the same person." He suggested.

"Okay, thanks." Cole said and stood up.

"Don't mention it." Robert stood up to lead him to the exit. "We'll really have to meet again." He told Cole on their way. "Judy and me enjoyed the evening in your house." Robert laughed. "Okay, perhaps we shouldn't repeat, what happened after we left you."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked curiously, because he still didn't know, what Judy and Robert had done, after they were free of inhibitions.

"Forget it!" Robert looked around. "Oh I'll tell you sometime else. I'm just happy, that nobody here found out about it, yet."

Robert said Goodbye and Cole left the building. He stopped in front of the door and looked into the space satisfied. It seemed as if everything went well, lost in thoughts he suddenly heard someone behind him. "Can I talk to your for a minute, Mr. Turner?"

Cole turned around and saw Paul Hennen. "Of course, what do you want?"

"Robert has told me, that you are interested in Prue." he said without wasting time.

Cole looked at Paul in surprise. He would never speak about such things with another man. "Sorry, but that's none of your business."

"I just want to get things straight. I don't want to get involved into something, what isn't worth it." Paul told him calmly.

"Well, then I'd say, you should talk with Prue about it." Cole suggested.

"Unfortunately women mostly can't decide and like to put off other people." Paul stated.

"Oh, Prue can decide herself, I'm sure." Cole replied shaking his head. "You don't have to worry about it."

"I've already been through a lot in my relationships." Paul explained dryly. "And therefore I don't want to let myself in for something, that is doomed to fail from the beginning."

"Well Mr. Hennen, unfortunately I can't help you." Cole said and preferred to go, before he'd say something wrong. Such a coward! It was a mystery to Cole, how someone could act so strangely. He shook his head disgusted and went to his car. But perhaps Paul Hennen was wiser than he was himself.

The next day, Cole already got the results from the laboratory. They had found blood and DNA traces of Amy, Adam Boucher and a third unknown person. Cole applied immediately to compare the samples of the unknown death man with the traces of the third person.

He put down the phone satisfied and looked into the garden, when suddenly the garden door was opened and Dianne appeared with her daughter on her arm. She walked through the garden to the house. Cole sighed, he wasn't interested to talk with her at the moment. Nevertheless he opened the door and asked her to come in.

"The weather is terrible today, isn't it?" Dianne asked and sat Sarah down beside Danny. Then she turned around and flopped down into sofa opposite to Cole. "Overcast and sultry, that always gives me a headache."

"Mm, you are living here all your life." Cole said pitiless, because the weather didn't disturb him at all. "You should finally get used with it."

"Yes, that's right." Dianne sighed. "But that's not the point why I am here." She looked at Cole forcefully. "I want to talk about Amy with you."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked on alert.

Dianne leaned back. "I don't know, all her statement." She stopped for a while. "She let it out so quickly, as if she has learnt it." She looked at Cole sympathetically. "I wouldn't be surprised, if she just thought the murderer up."

Cole looked back grimly. "Do you mean, she would be able to kill anyone?"

"No." Dianne appeased him. "I didn't want to say that. Actually I can't believe that she is able to do anything like that. And incidentally, does nobody think about the fact, how such a thin young woman, should have been able to stab a knife into a human's heart, that isn't so easy."

"Thanks Dianne, that will help me to defend Amy." Cole explained with a grin.

Dianne nodded. "You're welcome. But do you know, I had such a feeling, that Amy has very strong emotions, but she doesn't know how to deal with them." She groaned. "Who can say, what she would do, if someone hurt her. There was such a bitterness inside of her."

"She's in jail, very likely unjustly. Well there would be a strong bitterness inside of me, too." Cole said cynically.

Dianne shook her head. "That isn't the reason. I'd say Amy was longing for love all her life. And when she had finally found the love of her live, she probably has given him too much power over herself. I'm sure she was convinced, that all her luck depends only on this person." She looked at Cole. "There is just one problem: What would happen, if this person hurt her? Would she be able to hate him with the same intensity, as she has loved him before?"

"What makes you think that she was fallen in love?" Cole wanted to know angrily. "Did she tell you anything like that?"

"No, but I felt it." Dianne said shrugging her shoulders.

"Even if you are right, that has nothing to do with the murder." Cole explained her colder than necessary. Phoebe could have done everything she wanted, nevertheless he had never wanted to hurt her, he had never hated her. "Your theory is rubbish, Amy is a peaceful person, even I'm able to see it."

"Nevertheless she believes, that there is only one person for her, who can make her happy. But that's nonsense, because you can find your luck just in yourself." Dianne shrugged her shoulders to excuse and looked up. "Oh Prue, you are at home, too." she asked in surprise.

Cole turned around and saw Prue standing in the door frame. She entered the room and greeted her neighbour. "Hello Dianne! What are you doing here?"

Dianne turned to Cole again. "Well actually I passed by to ask you to take care of Sarah for a while."

Cole nodded. "No problem."

Dianne said Goodbye to her daughter and Prue took her to the door. When Dianne was gone, she turned around to sit down opposite to Cole. "She didn't talk about you." She explained gently.

Cole looked at her surprised. "What?"

Prue pointed with her head to the door. "Dianne, she didn't talk about you."

"Well I didn't suppose that." Cole told her firmly.

Prue shrugged her shoulders and decided to change the subject. "Okay, if you say so. Then tell me, what the laboratory told you today."

"Everything is alright, they've found DNA traces of a third person, blood and hair." He explained.

"Mm, then they've even found the hair." Prue said satisfied.

"Yes!" Cole leaned back and looked at Prue thoughtfully. "Did I already tell you, that I've met your Paul yesterday?"

"He isn't my Paul." Prue informed him calmly, but she was shocked, when she realized that Paul had slipped out of her mind completely. She didn't think about him and forgot to call him after their dinner, although he had left a few messages for her.

"Well whatever, in any case he wanted to know from me, if he could stand a chance with you." Cole told her, rather amused.

"What?" Prue looked shocked. "I can't believe that he has asked you about his chances."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Believe me, he did."

"And what did you say?" Prue wanted to know.

Cole grinned. "What do you want to hear?" He asked provocatively. But when Prue didn't answer, he added. "I've told him, that he has to ask you. Finally we don't live in the Middle Ages anymore, where men had to fight for a woman and the winner got her as a trophy."

"Oh really not? I thought you'd like that." Prue laughed in amusement. "So you won't fight a duel?"

"For you? No way!" Cole explained calmly. "It wouldn't be worth the effort. Because I'm sure, if I won, you'd chose the poor looser."

"Yes, that's quite possible." she told him smiling.

The next morning Cole got the message, that the samples the laboratory had found and the samples of the unknown dead person were the same. What a surprise! Right after Cole went to the court to apply the case to be dropped, because new pieces of evidence had turned up.

In the afternoon, the responsible judge finally took time to meet Cole and David Morgan. He invited them to his office to tell them, that he had taken a close look at the pieces of evidence again.

He looked through his glasses at the slips of paper at his desk. "The police found out, that the unknown dead man was Alan Miller. Mr. Miller was in jail several years for armed holdup. They had to let him go a few months ago." He looked up quickly, before he continued. "He was living in New Orleans on the street for a while and he was known as a very violent man. Obviously he made some enemies quickly, because he had to leave the town. His corpse was found nearby the site of crime and he died a natural death."

Cole grinned satisfied, he couldn't have chosen a better scapegoat.

The judge looked up and gave David Morgan an interested look. "Mr. Morgan do you still want to press for a process on the new evidences available and after you heard the defendant's testimony?"

David Morgan clenched his teeth. "No, Your Honour." He brought out. "Under the circumstances I find myself compelled to drop the charge."

"Fine." The judge nodded and turned to Cole. "You can tell your client the good news. She'll be released immediately." He signed a document and handed it over to Cole.

"Thank you, Your Honour." Cole said and couldn't resist to give David Morgan a triumphant smile.

Morgan gave Cole a dirty look. When they left the room together, he whispered to him in an ice-cold voice. "You'll have to pay deadly for that."

Cole looked at him with an inocent smile on his face. "I don't know, what you are talking about. I just helped to establish the truth."

"I know, that there is something fishy about it. So don't start celebrating too soon." He turned around with a last black look at Cole and stalked away.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. David Morgan could try to threaten him as much as he wanted, he was a nobody compared with Cole's former enemies. He turned around to go to the judge's office to take the last papers. Then he set off to the prison to get Amy out of it.

When Cole arrived at the remand prison, he had to handle the bureaucratic matters first, before Amy could leave her cell. She had to sign a few documents and could change her clothes, before she got back her personal things.

Meanwhile Cole left the room to wait for Amy in front of the entrance. But when he entered the entrance hall, he saw Amy's parents and Edward Wingrove already waiting for her, too. It was so nice of her both fathers to meet Amy here, Cole thought in amusement and went to them.

Donald Carey rushed towards him enthusiastically. "Mr. Turner, I'm so glad, that you could get our Amy out of prison." He thanked him warmly.

"Don't mention it, I've just done my job." Cole said and flashed a look of contempt at his boss. Edward Wingrove didn't look so happy and even Amy's mother looked a little bit tensed.

"Thank you so much!" she said in a low voice and looked at the door, where Amy appeared shortly after.

She didn't pay her family any attention, but rushed at Cole to embrace him. "Thanks!" she said softly. "Thanks, thanks, thanks. I'll never forget, what you've done for me."

"Don't mention it." Cole answered quickly and stepped back a little, because he felt everybody's eyes in his back. He looked at Amy and wondered suddenly, if it was such a good idea to go home with her parents. "Listen Amy." he said on the spur of the moment. "If you don't want to go home, you can live with me."

Amy looked at him in surprise and moved away from him a little.

Cole lifted his hand and grinned. "Don't get me wrong, I have a big house with a lot of rooms. My sister-in-law lives with me, too. I just want to offer it to you, in case you don't want to go home immediately."

"Oh, yes, excuse me." Amy grinned back.

But before she could answer, Donald Carey stepped in forcefully. "But my dear girl, don't you want to greet your parents first?" He asked his stepdaughter with a forced smile. "You mother nearly died of worries. And I didn't feel any better."

Amy turned around to her mother. "Hello Mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to cause you so much worry."

Shelly Carey embraced her daughter. "But Amy, you weren't responsible for that. And now everything is alright again. We'll go home and you'll forget everything."

Amy turned around to Cole quickly and said firmly. "Cole has offered me to move into his house." she said and when she saw Shelly's surprised look, she added. "He has a big house and I need a distance to everything." She looked at her mother begging. "You'll understand that, won't you?"

Donald Carey stepped beside his wife. "Well I really don't know, if that's such a good idea." he explained firmly. "It's very nice of Mr. Turner, but..."

Cole walked beside Amy and ignored Edward Wingrove's black look. Wongrove hadn't said a word yet and kept out of the way. "It's Amy's decision." Cole stated. "But if she needs some time and distance to get over it, you should respect it."

Shelly looked at her husband doubtfully, before she turned to Edward. He came closer and looked at Cole coldly.

Cole looked back unhesitating and asked innocently. "How did you know, that Amy would be released today?"

"Didn't you let Edward know about it?" Donald Carey wondered.

Cole shook his head and kept looking at Edward Wingrove. "No, there was no time."

Wingrove turned to Donald. "I've heard about it, when I was in court." He explained quickly. "I think we should disappear here as fast as possible, otherwise the press could find out about it. And nobody would like to meet them in front of the prison." He turned to Amy. "And you should go home for the moment." he explained determined.

Amy glowered at him. "That's just my decision."

"But darling, you should think about everything first." Shelly tried to smooth out the differences between them. "And even if you want to move to Mr. Turner for a few days, you'll need your clothes and other things."

Amy nodded "Yes, that's right, my clothes." she explained thoughtfully and looked at Cole. "Could you take me home?" she asked, but before Cole could answer, Donald Carey interfered.

"But Amy, I'm sure Mr. Turner is busy. If you really want it, I'll bring you to his house later."

Cole nodded. "Yes, go home for now, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Amy agreed and left the building together with her parents.

Edward Wingrove stayed for a while and looked after them. Cole looked at him. "Don't you want to congratulate me on my victory?" He asked and smiled sarcastically.

Wingrove turned to him. "I'm glad that Amy is free again. But this isn't the right place to talk about it." He decided and looked around. "Come to my office tomorrow morning."

"On Saturday?" Cole asked in amusement.

Wingrove looked at him confused. "No, no. Monday morning suits me fine."

"Okay, I'll see you." Cole told him and left the building, without looking at Wingrove again.

When Cole arrived at home, it was already late and Prue's car was standing in front of the house. He got off the car and thought about his offer for Amy. Prue wouldn't be against it, finally she loved to help innocent people, he tried to persuade himself. And he was sure, that they'd find another room for Amy somewhere. He opened the door firmly and crossed the hall.

When Cole entered the room Prue looked up immediately. "Hey, where have you been? Is Amy released?" She asked curiously.

Cole nodded. "Yes, they let her go just minutes ago." He told her and sat down on the sofa. "And have a guess, who was there right away. Her parents and in their way Edward Wingrove."

Prue shook her head thoughtfully. "I'd like to know, what this is all about."

"Me too. And I think, it wouldn't be a good idea, if Amy went back to her parents." Cole explained and looked at Prue firmly. "Therefore I've asked her to move in here, for the moment."

"Not bad, that's a good idea." Prue said.

Cole looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, why not? Did you think that I'd be against it?" she asked surprised.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, honestly I didn't think about it. But do we have another room left?"

Prue nodded. "Of course, there is a room left next to my bedroom. We'll just have to take away a few things." She explained and stood up.

Cole looked at her quite surprised. "Oh!"

"What oh?"

"Just oh. I remember very well, that you could just spare a cubbyhole for me." He explained ironically and stood up, too.

"Yes, for you." Prue told him and went to the stairs. "Or did you really think, I want to have you next to my bedroom?"

"Why not? It would be closer for us." Cole followed her upstairs.

Prue ignored his argument and opened the door. They entered a small room, where Mrs. Jennings hanged up the washing. An ironing board with an iron was standing in the middle and an empty clothes horse in the edge of the room. There were a sofa and a cupboard in the room, too.

Prue walked to the sofa. "You can pull it out, then Amy can use it as a bed." She said and turned around to Cole. "Take the things out of the room. We'll put them in the corridor and Mrs. Jennings will have to find another place for them on Monday."

Just in this minute Cole's phone was ringing, he took it out with an excusing smile. Then he sat down on the sofa and answered the call. Prue sighed while she had to push the ironing board together by herself to carry it out on the flour.

Cole answered the call and heard Amy's voice. She called to tell him, that she would come the next morning, if his offer to move into his house was still valid.

"Of course it is. Prue already prepares a room for you." He told Amy and flashed an amused look at Prue, who was just entering the room again. "And you can feel honoured, because it isn't a cubbyhole."

Prue took the clothes horse and gave Cole a dirty look. When Amy had said Goodbye, Donald Carey was on the phone to ask Cole for the exact address. After Cole told him his address, he hung up and waited, until Prue entered the room again. "She'll come tomorrow morning. Her father will take her there."

"Okay." Prue explained firmly and sat down on the sofa beside him. "Do you think we have to talk about it?" She asked abruptly.

"About what?" Cole asked in surprise.

"About us." Prue said and cast a quick look at him.

"Oh, ... no." Cole replied quickly. "What made you think of that? I wouldn't say that there is anything to talk about."

"Okay!" Prue said in relief and stood up again. "Then we should get ready with Amy's room."

Cole looked at her still thoughtfully. "Do you really think, there is something, we should talk about?" He asked again, because like Prue he had avoided to think about their relationship, yet. He had just guessed, that one day, they would have enough of it and the matter would disappear into thin air without hurting one of them.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know." she said in a low voice. She didn't understand herself. She didn't know, why she got into this awkward situation, finally she definitely didn't want a relationship with Cole. It was beyond her, why she couldn't end it finally. It was just crazy, because she really didn't want the discarded ex-demon of her little sister. But when she looked at him, she knew that it was just the same. So it was better not to think about it, she decided. And if Amy was here, she would come to her senses again, hopefully!


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for your reviews!  
I already thought that I take the trouble to translate the story and nobody wants to read it. So many thanks, that you let me know that you want to go on reading!_

_And here is the next chapter!_

**21. Chapter **

When Donald Carey was ringing at the door the next morning, Cole and Prue had already prepared Amy's room. Cole opened the door and greeted Donald. Then he took Amy's luggage to bring it into the hall. Meanwhile Amy said Goodbye to her stepfather quickly. "I'll call you later." She promised and watched him getting into the car. Donald set off and Amy turned around to Cole. "He's got a few things to do." She explained.

When Donald was gone, they entered the house, while Prue left the kitchen to greet Amy. "Hello! I suppose you are Amy, I'm Prue."

Amy smiled at her shyly. "Hello!" she said and looked around in the hall. "But that's Mrs. Turner's house." She suddenly let out excited. She looked at Cole, who just entered the hall with the luggage and she realized enthusiastically. "Then you are related to her."

Cole dropped the suitcase on the ground. "Distantly." he said.

But there was no holding back, Amy was too excited about everything. "But you are like her, aren't you? A witch, well a male witch."

"Oh, not really." Cole said and looked at Prue, who had to pull herself together not to burst out laughing.

"You are, otherwise you wouldn't be able to get me free." Amy explained satisfied. "I'm sure you can show me some things."

"Well, you should better turn to Prue for help. She can rather teach you something." Cole told her.

Amy looked at Prue curiously. "You are a real witch? Like Mrs. Turner was?" she asked.

"Well I have been a real witch." Prue told her and turned to Cole. "But I think first you should take Amy's luggage upstairs and I'll show her the room."

"No problem." Cole took the suitcase and walked to the stairs.

Prue already wanted to follow him, when she heard Danny. "Wait a moment." She asked Amy and went to the kitchen to pick up Danny.

"Oh, do you have a baby?" Amy asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, that's Daniel!" Prue introduced him. "And that's Amy."

"Hello, can I take him for a while?" Amy looked at Prue asking.

"Of course!" Prue gave her the child. "He is Cole's and my sister's son." She told Amy.

"Oh, your sister is living here, too?" Amy asked in surprise.

Prue shook her head. "No, unfortunately, Phoebe is no longer with us."

"Oh, now I understand." Amy said softly and looked at the little boy. "That's terrible, but now you'll be around when he needs you, won't you?" She looked up.

"Yes I will." Prue explained firmly.

Amy nodded. "Yes, but you know, I have never met my father, yet." She told Prue softly. "And I'd given anything to meet him."

Prue looked at her in surprise, it was obvious, that Amy didn't know, that Edward Wingrove was her biological father. "And what did your mother tell you about him?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. She doesn't like to talk about him. He already ran away before I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Prue said and decided to change the subject. "Come on, I'll show you your new room."

After Prue had shown Amy her bedroom, she stayed upstairs to unpack her clothes. Prue went downstairs again and found Cole in the living room. She sat down onto the sofa and told him scornfully. "In Amy's eyes you are her hero, her knight, who came to her on his white horse to safe her life."

Cole looked at her in disbelief. "Utter nonsense."

"No! Really." Prue said and looked at him in amusement. "And that, after you've told me, that you don't want to help anyone again."

"I had no intention to do it, it happened accidentally." Cole informed her.

"Oh, I see! And how does it feel to be a knight in a shining armour?" Prue asked and got closer to him.

"It must sound familiar to you, finally you've rescued innocents non-stop." Cole reminded her.

"Mm, but nevertheless nobody had idolized me." Prue explained thoughtfully.

Cole laughed. "Yes, it's quite pleasant, that there is finally someone who is grateful, that I've saved her life." he explained.

"Well this time you've done it, nearly unselfish." Prue throw in. "And besides, Amy doesn't know, who you really are."

Cole looked at her sceptically. "Will you tell her about me?"

Prue shook her head. "No, why should I?"

"Hm" Cole shrugged his shoulders. "No idea." he said and just wanted to get closer to Prue to embrace her, when he saw Amy standing in the door.

"Oh." She let out embarrassed. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, you didn't do." Prue explained and stood up. "I have to go now, I'll have to take some photos for a reportage."

"On Saturday?" Cole asked in surprise.

Prue nodded. "Yes the reportage is about a woman, who is in town only this weekend." She explained. "But I don't think that it'll take long." She took her equipment and left the room.

When Prue was gone, Amy explained once again. "I really didn't want to disturb you. I'll knock at the door in future." She announced, without thinking that the doors to the living room stood open mostly. "I didn't know, that Prue and you..."

Cole raised his hand. "Don't worry, actually there is nothing between us." He explained.

Amy looked at him in surprise. "How do you mean? I thought you ... But you are in love with each other, aren't you?"

"No, definitely not." Cole turned it away quickly. "And Amy to be honest, that's not your business." He explained firmly.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you are right." Amy answered. "But if you want to go out with her at night, that won't be a problem anymore. I'd like to take care of Danny." She offered him.

Cole nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks, Amy, I'll think about it."

When Prue arrived at the address, where she should take the photos, she looked around very surprised. It was the hotel, where she had spent a night together with Cole, a few days ago. Hopefully, nobody would recognize her, she thought, when she went to the reception desk slowly. But to Prue's relief, the woman there, didn't look familiar to her. She explained Prue, that Mrs. Maryson was already waiting for her and pointed at the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Prue looked at the elder woman in a colourful frilled dress. Great, that was just great for the photos. Prue thanked the woman and turned around to walk to the elderly woman.

Mrs. Maryson had already made herself a home in the armchair and didn't stand up, when Prue arrived in front of her. "I'm a bit wobbly. The infirmities of old age." She excused.

Prue nodded. "Do you want to have the pictures taken here?" She wanted to know and looked around sceptically. The entrance hall didn't change a bit since her last visit.

"Oh, of course. I think the fireplace with the lions is a wonderful background for the photos." Mrs. Maryson explained and looked around. "And it would be a nice advertising for my good old friend Harry, too."

Prue nodded, Petersen had told her, that she should fulfill every wish of Mrs. Maryson. She was very generous with her money and she published many large size advertisements for her charity events in the paper. And if she wanted to have a picture of her taken in a frilled dress in front of this overloaded fireplace, it wouldn't be Prue's problem, she'd do it. "Okay, as you wish." She put out her camera and tried to find a subject, which wouldn't be too horrible.

"I'm really glad, that Mr. Petersen has sent such a nice young lady to take photos of me. Because actually I don't like such a photo session at all. But it's for a good cause." Mrs. Maryson explained meanwhile. "I was born and grew up in New Orleans, you have to know. And I've spent the best years of my live here. And now I'd like to give back something of my wealth to the city. I benefit a lot of charity events for a good cause, but also to promote young artists or musicians."

Prue listened intently, while she tried to shoot good photos.

"I moved to Washington, because of my husband. But I always feel drawn to New Orleans and I want to give back something to my hometown." She looked at Prue asking. "Will my dress look good on the photo?"

"It's very nice, but could you turn aside a litte?" she asked. "Yes, great, that's it."

When Prue was ready, Mrs. Maryson finally stood up and suddenly she didn't look infirmly anymore. She led Prue to the exit and stopped immediately. "Oh! Belva will organize a Voodoo show once again." She said, when she saw the poster.

"Do you know her?" Prue asked very surprised

Mrs. Maryson shook her head. "No, I wouldn't say, that I know her. Instead I know a lot of people who are afraid of her. Not long ago, she was not allowed to perform such events anymore. People were afraid, that she could attract evil. She was up to no good."The old woman shook her head. "I'm surprised, that it isn't forbidden anymore."

Prue wanted to know more about it and looked at the old lady encouraging, but Mrs. Maryson was still shaking her head.

"I don't want to waste your time with this nonsense, my dear. We locals are probably too receptive in this connection." She shrugged her shoulders and said Goodbye to Prue.

Prue kept standing in the door and looked after Mrs. Maryson, until she disappeared in the elevator. When she was gone, Prue went back to the reception to ask for the tickets of the Voodoo show.

The woman behind the desk took out a slender pile of tickets. "There aren't a lot of tickets left." she told Prue. "They are very popular."

Prue nodded and bought two tickets. She had to swallow hardly, when she heard the price. But she had to know, what was behind this Madame Belva.

When Prue arrived at home, in the afternoon, she was looking for Cole and found him in the living room. She waved with the tickets in her hand. "Do you already have plans for Sunday evening?" She asked and dropped into an armchair.

"No." Cole answered. "Not that I know of. Why? What do you hold in your hand?"

"My photo shot was in the same hotel, where we had to spend a night a few days ago. And I've taken the opportunity to buy two tickets for Madame Belva's Voodoo show." She informed him.

"That's great." Cole said surprised. He took the tickets from her and looked at them curiously. "Is this a kind of a date?"

"No strictly professional." Prue explained with a shake of her head.

Cole nodded. "Okay, nevertheless we should start with it, shouldn't we?"

Prue looked at him sceptically. "With what? With dates?"

Cole replied her look. "It's time, isn't it?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I really don't know." she said indefinitely.

"Anyhow, I'd like to go out with you tonight. Amy will take care of Danny." Cole told her.

"Mm! Where to?" she wanted to know, not very enthusiastically.

"It's a surprise, so you'll come with me, won't you?" Cole asked and it was obvious, that he wouldn't accept a 'no'.

Prue looked at him thoughtfully, but why not. "Okay! I've nothing to loose, I already had a lot of bad dates in my life."

"It won't be one of them. Oh and perhaps you shouldn't put on your best clothes."

Later in the evening, Cole parked the car nearby the city park. Prue got off the car and looked around thoughtfully. "So what do we want here?" she finally wanted to know.

Cole took her hand and led her to the entrance of the park. "We want to go to the festival of sensual enjoyment." He explained with a wide grin.

Prue stopped, she was indignant . "What?"

Cole laughed. "Don't worry , we're just talking about food." He said. "Restaurants and pseudo cooks offer their own specialities."

"Oh, I thought as much. But you could have told me about it before." Prue explained in relief.

They entered the park, where a large banner over the entrance greeted the guests. One stand was standing next to the other along a place. Some booths were very professional, while others looked as if occasional cooks wanted to show their own cookery. Many seats were lying on the ground of a meadow on a sloping terrain behind the place and there also was a stage, where a band was playing.

Cole and Prue strolled along and looked at the different meals, which were on offer at the countless booths. Various scents were in the air and the cooks praised their meals. Cole looked to the left, where a dark-skinned woman stirred in a large cast-iron pot. He stopped to look at it. "What do you sell here?" he wanted to know.

The woman turned away from her caldron and beamed at Cole. "Gumbo." She told him and pointed at her stew. "With the best ingredients. Vegetables, meat, the most delicate spices and of course Kimombo." She informed him satisfied and motioned Cole to come nearer. "My nutritious stew is said to have a potency effect."

"You don't say. But I think I don't need it." He said and turned to Prue, who was grinning amused. "Or what would you say?" Cole wanted to know.

Prue's smile faded from her lips and she looked at him sceptically. "You don't expect an answer, do you?" She asked.

"Of course I do. Why not?" He wanted to know, very amused.

Prue shook her head. "Let's go." she decided and turned around to go to the next stand.

Cole turned to the woman again. "As you can see, she is already satisfied." He explained her. "So, no thanks." He followed Prue across the place, where she stopped in front of another stand.

"And what do you offer?" Prue asked herself this time.

A sturdy man turned around, there were beads of sweat on his forehead and he tried to wipe them away. "Alligator-goulash." He said. "It's something very special."

Prue looked at the big pot and pulled a face, this was disgusting. "No thanks." she said firmly and turned away, because she wanted to leave this stand as soon as possible. "We'd rather go on to look around."

"Mm, I think it looked very delicious." Cole explained thoughtfully and looked back again. "Perhaps I should try it."

"Okay, don't mind me. But I won't eat it." Prue explained firmly.

"You should be open-minded for the regional delicacies." Cole teased her.

"Obviously I don't like to experiment as much as you do." she told him.

In the end they stopped in front of a booth where and elder woman fried fish in a huge pan. She covered every piece with a hot crust of salt, pepper, paprika and other spices.

"Are there onions and garlic in it?" Cole asked sceptically, while Prue flashed an angry look at him.

The elder woman laughed. "No, don't worry, there is just onion and garlic powder in it. You won't notice it later."

Cole nodded satisfied and paid for the fish. The woman added fried potatoes to the fish and handed the plate over to Prue. After that they went back to the alligator man and Cole bought a portion for himself. After they had bought a bottle of wine, too, they sat down on a blanket on the ground in front of the stage.

Cole tasted his goulash and held his plate out to her. "It's delicious, do you want to try it?"

She shook her head, disgusted. "No thanks, I just waited, that this guy would tell us, that he has killed the alligator himself."

Cole grinned. "Do you really think your fish died of old age?"

"No, nevertheless your alligator doesn't look very inviting. So I prefer my fish." She stated and ate the first bite of it, when she suddenly stopped. "Wow, that's hot and spicy." She said and waved her hand. "Give me some wine."

Cole gave her a plastic cup. "Mm!" He said and looked around. "I think next year we should rather bring along some wine glasses."

Prue smiled and started to drink a bit. "It's strange to think, that we could be here next year again."

"I think that's a nice picture." Cole looked at her searching. "Don't you think so?"

Prue nodded. "Yes, it is somehow." She admitted and looked at the stage where a new band got ready for their entry. "Jazz!" Prue said not very enthusiastically, when she heard the sound.

Cole looked at her in surprise. "Sure, did you expect anything else? We are in New Orleans." he said. "Why? Don't you like it?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Well I could imagine better music, but who knows, perhaps I'll get used to it."

Cole grinned. "To everything?"

Prue looked at him thoughtfully. "Who knows?"

They cleaned their plates silently and drank wine out of plastic cups. To Prue's relief, the music was more bearable, than she had thought. And she could say the same about her company. It was never getting boring in Cole's company, she found out. She enjoyed to be here with him and she didn't want him to go away ever again.

Both of them enjoyed the mild summer night. They listened to the music and enjoyed the feeling to be alive again. The whole world was lying open in front of them. Everything was just perfect in this night, they could laugh together and could have fun.

Prue looked at Cole, was everything too perfect? She wondered sceptically. Was it because she lowered her great demands after her death? But no, she didn't change at all after she had been dead. She was still very demanding, she knew that, especially, when she thought about her dates with Judy's friends. No, it was something else. There was something wild, vulnerable, unpredictable inside of Cole and she couldn't change it, she reacted on it.

"What's going on?" Cole wanted to know meanwhile. "You won't tell me, that this is one of your bad dates."

"Oh no, not at all. Funnily enough I have the feeling, that everything is perfect." She explained sceptically.

Cole leaned forward to her. "What's the problem, Prue? Just enjoy it."

"Well I'd like to, but..." She started halting.

"No! No but." He explained and kissed her. He also didn't want to think too much about everything, he just let it happen. After a while he leaned back and asked. "Do you want a dessert?"

Prue shook her head. "No, I don't need one, because I have you."

Cole leaned forward to her again with a smile on his face. The band had just left the stage and a new appeared. Prue leaned on Cole and rested her head on his shoulder, while she looked at the stage lazily. "Oh my God, what happened to his hairstyle. Was it an electric shock?" She wondered.

"No, I think his hair-dryer exploded." Cole suggested.

"Mm." Prue grinned. "Do you know, if they'll play the whole night?" She asked and looked into the sky. "Because then I could make a night of it to wait for the sunrise." She explained sleepily.

"Can I join you in it, all night till the morning comes?" Cole wanted to know.

"Of course, it wouldn't be so funny without you." She explained in a low voice. "And besides I need a headrest."

"It's great, that I can be useful to you at least for that purpose." Cole said smiling.

"Oh, there is also something else." Prue told him and got closer, it was the wine definitely, she had drunken too much of it, she thought easily, but she didn't care at the moment. She had decided to let the matter take it's course, to let things drift, finally she had nothing to lose.

It was long after midnight, when the music stopped abruptly and a lot of people of the audience stood up from their seats and took their things quickly.

Cole looked around thoughtfully. "What's going on now?" he asked in surprise.

Prue sat up, too and turned around to take a look at the booths behind her. Most of them were already closed long ago and the owners had started to remove them. "Couldn't they do it tomorrow?" She said angrily. "Such remove works mar the whole atmosphere."

"That's right. I'm just wondering why all people suddenly disappear. Was it the last band?" Cole wanted to know.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "I've never seen a program." She explained, when she suddenly noticed, that a raindrop was falling on her naked shoulder. "Oh!" She looked up to the sky. Although it was night, she could see the dark clouds on the sky. Slowly but surely more and more raindrops were falling on the ground.

"No wonder, that they run away so quickly." Cole said and looked at the exit of the park, which was barricaded by a big crowd. It was unlikely, that they'd manage to get to their car, before the rain really started.

Prue looked around, searching for a place to take shelter, but in this part of the park weren't big trees. She looked at the stage, where the band had already packed up their things, then she looked at Cole again. "It seems as if the locals know the weather better than we do." She said, while the rain was getting thicker.

Cole nodded. "But so what, at least it isn't a thunderstorm." "

"That's right." Prue explained and looked around. "Luckily for me, I don't wear my best dress. Otherwise I'd have to run through the park naked, like Judy and Robert."

"What?" Cole looked at her curiously, but Prue gave a dismissive gesture.

"Forget it." she said and helped her head up, so that the warm rain could run over her face. It was pouring now and the rain was running over her body.

"Let's go to the car at least." Cole suggested and took her hand. Laughing they ran through the rain, that was getting thicker and thicker, to the exit. The other guests of the feast were already gone, probably much dryer than Cole and Prue. Nobody was in their way, when they jumped automatically over puddles, although they were already dripping wet from the head to the foot. When they arrived at the parking place, there was only one car waiting for them.

Dripping wet, Cole put out his keys and opened the car. "It doesn't matter, if we ruin the seats." He told Prue happily. "Finally it's Edward Wingrove's car and I don't know, how long I can still use it."

Prue laughed and got into the dry car. "If that's the case, I'm relieved."

Cole started the car to go home. When they arrived in front of their house, it was still raining. They ran through the rain for a last time and entered the hall wet to the skin. It was silent inside the house, so that you could have heard a pin drop. Prue stopped in the middle of the hall and rubbed her arms. It was quite cold in there, because of the air-conditioning.

"Are you cold?" Cole asked and got closer.

"It's okay." she said and looked at him. "That was a nice evening."

"None of your boring dates?" Cole wanted to know very interested.

"No." she explained and looked on the ground, where was already a little pool of water. "I think we can repeat it one day."

"It doesn't have to be over yet." Cole explained with a smile.

"We are already dripping on the ground." Prue reminded him.

"Then we'll have to take off our wet clothes." Cole suggested and looked at Prue.

She pointed at her arm. "No, I already got goose pimples on my arm."

"Come here, I can change it." Cole explained and drew her close to himself to kiss her.

Seconds later, her wet shirt was falling on the ground and Cole's shirt followed. But when it was the turn for Prue's jeans, Cole stopped for a moment and looked at her. "It's very tight." He explained with an amused grin. "Did you eat so much?"

"It's wet, you idiot." Prue snapped at him in a loving voice.

"Excuse me, I've never said anything else." Cole told her and kissed her again. "But I already wonder all evening, how I shall manage to undress your trousers."

"Oh I see, that's the reason, why you didn't take the stew." She teased him and showed him at the same time, how easy it was to get rid of her trousers.

"You can impress me ever and ever again." Cole explained.

Prue shook her head smiling. "You are an idiot." She said in a low voice and opened the door to his room. "Come on."

They dropped onto his bed and this time, there was no hesitation, no questions, this time they wanted it with every fiber of their body and their mind. What should be wrong with it, if it felt so good? They had found their counterpart, who deserved their passion. And neither of them wanted that the other would leave again.

Prue was in a dream, where everything happened, that she had always wished for herself. She nibbled at Cole's earlobe, when she suddenly heard something, what brought her down to earth with a bump. "Phoebe." was a whisper in her ear.

"What?" Prue pushed Cole away forcefully and stared at him in disbelief. "What did you just say?" She still couldn't believe it, although she had heard it with her own ears.

"I don't know, what you mean." Cole tried to wriggle out of it.

"Oh you know exactly, what I mean." Prue stood up, shaking her head. She looked for her clothes to pick them up. "How could I act so stupid."

Cole saw, that it was useless to deny it, therefore he said. "It just slipped out. Don't dramatize it."

"It slipped out?" Prue stopped and flashed at him angrily. "Well, let me tell you, I'm too good for that. I won't be a stopgap for my little sister." she explained furiously.

"It's not so bad. You misunderstand it. It doesn't mean a thing." He tried to explain.

"Oh no?" Prue rushed to the door, but then she turned around once again. "You still mourn her, but she was wise enough to send you into the wilderness."

"Wait, you got everything wrong." He tried to stop her. "It was just..." He even didn't know himself, what it had been. "out of habit." He finally said hesitating.

"Habit? I can't believe it." she looked at him in disbelief. "What on earth do I want here? I should have never get involved with you."

"Oh, you got involved with me?" Cole asked. He was furious with himself, but slowly but surely he was getting furious with her, too. "You have always told me, that it means nothing to you."

"Exactly!" Prue said coldly. "It didn't mean anything to me." She left the room and closed the door noisily, before she disappeared upstairs.

Cole's nerves were shot and he laid back on his bed with a sigh. He couldn't understand, how it happened. He hadn't thought about Phoebe lately, she was his past. There was no reason to think about her and especially less than ever when he was together with Prue in his bed. He felt good, he was too happy to think about his past, when he was together with Prue. It was a mystery to him, why he let Phoebe's name slip out. He looked sighing at the ceiling, it was as if Phoebe still wanted to punish him for whatever. As if she wanted to protect her sister from the evil demon. But that was nonsense, it was paranoid. It was more likely, that it was just self-defence, or did he really take into consideration that Prue and he could have a future together? Not just as Daniel's parents, no, for more.

But did he really want it? Did he really wish to get involved with a Halliwell once again? No, of course not, they just drove him mad, no matter how different they were and they were different, beyond doubt. But nevertheless he had seen it happen before, he knew from experience what it meant to fall in love with a Halliwell. He had been helpless against it, but he wouldn't allow it ever again. Exactly, should Prue run upstairs and let him alone in future, that was the best solution. He had never wanted anything of her and therefore he should be lucky that it was over. It was good to stop it, before it was too late. He just hoped, that it wasn't already too late. Because suddenly he was overcome by dejection. A feeling he unfortunately knew too well.

But that was rubbish, he should be lucky. Because there was just one person, he wanted to love and that was Danny, no one else, Cole decided satisfied. Then he would be safe from frustrations, well at least for the moment.

When Prue entered the bathroom, she barricaded it immediately. Although she supposed, that Cole wouldn't dare to came upstairs in the near future. Nevertheless she didn't want to take a risk. She laid down her clothes and was undecided, if she should have a shower or a bath. Finally she decided to take a shower. She turned on the water and let the hot water running over her body, while she tried to get a clear idea of what had happened. Everything had to end in a disaster, what did she expect? Did she really think, that Cole and her could have a future together? That was ill, more than ill. She had felt attracted to him and had gotten in a state beyond all self control and reason. But now she woke up, finally! Actually she should be happy about it, she should thank Cole, that he had forced her to see the truth. But unfortunately she was sad, desperately sad. She had acted like a fool and now it hurt more than she had ever thought. She couldn't understand, why she felt so bad.

She turned off the water tap and left the douche. It was wrong and she always knew it, therefore she should be glad, that she came back to her senses, Prue tried to convince herself. But why did it have to hurt so much? He wasn't worth it, no she wouldn't let it get her down. She left the bathroom and entered her room resolutely. She wouldn't allow this idiot to rob her sleep ever again.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for your reviews!_

_I don't want to reveal anything, but I hope you'll like the next chapter!_

**22. Chapter **

When Prue woke up the next morning, it was still raining. She heard the rain drops falling on her windowsill and on the leaves of the chestnut tree in front of her window. She looked to the window tiredly and didn't want to get up. Cole and Amy could take care about Danny, she didn't want to see anybody.

At the same time Amy was already working busily in the kitchen. She had baked rolls and prepared a table for a Sunday Morning breakfast in the dining room. Flowers were standing in the middle of the table and everything was available from all kinds of sausages and cheese to marmalade and honey.

When Cole finally left his bedroom, Amy walked to him with a bright smile on her face. "Good Morning, I've already prepared breakfast for you." She explained.

"Oh, that's great." Cole said, rather unenthusiastic. "But well, I'm not very hungry this morning." A family breakfast, he couldn't imagine anything worse.

Amy looked at him disappointed. "But I wanted to thank you, that I can live here and generally for everything." She explained and looked upstairs. "Was it late, when you came home yesterday? Prue didn't get up yet and it's already after 10 o'clock."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "No."

Amy looked upstairs again. "Do you think she would be angry, if I wake her up?"

Cole groaned, it was all he needed, that Prue got up, when he would be in the bathroom. No, anything but that. "I'll go into the bathroom first, and if she doesn't get up, until I'm ready, you can wake her up." He told Amy and disappeared.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and went back into the kitchen. Cole has told her, that Prue liked to eat pan cakes and she still had enough time to make them.

When Cole was ready, Prue hasn't left her bedroom yet and Amy decided to knock at her door carefully. Cole didn't tell her anything about their date, but Amy's feeling was, that something went wrong.

When Prue heard the soft knock at the door, she sat up angrily. "What?" She asked grimly.

The door was opened slowly and Amy looked into the room. "I've prepared breakfast." She explained hesitating "I just wanted to ask you, when you'll come downstairs."

Prue sighed, that was all she needed, but she didn't want to disappoint Amy, she had nothing to do with it and it was well-meant. Therefore Prue had to go through it. "I'll come soon." She told Amy.

"Great!" Amy said content and closed the door again.

Prue leaned back with a sigh, a breakfast together with Amy and Cole, she couldn't imagine anything worse at the moment. But if there was no other way, she had to stand it with dignity.

When Prue finally came downstairs, she didn't deign to look at Cole. She sat down and looked at Amy with a forced smile. "You went to great trouble to prepare all of this."

Amy shook her head. "Don't worry, I enjoyed to do it." She said and offered Prue the plate with the pan cakes. "Cole has told me, that you like them."

"Oh, is that so?" Prue asked ironically and flashed a look of contempt at Cole. "Do you want to butter me up again?"

"No, I can do very well without that." He let her know coldly.

Amy looked shocked. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Yesterday everything was still alright."

"Nothing, everything is as it has to be." Cole explained plainly.

Amy laughed insecurely. "Well, perhaps I should have sprinkled a little bit of the powder with the disinhibiting effect onto the rolls." She said to liven things up a bit.

Cole looked at his plate and wondered that he had thought, that things could hardly get any worse. They could!

Prue looked at Amy uncomprehendingly. "What are you getting at?"

Amy was confused and looked back at Prue. "Well, I had such a potion, but..." she cast a quick look at Cole and Prue noticed it.

"Did you really have a potion with a disinhibiting effect from Amy?" She asked in disbelief.

Cole didn't avoid her look. "Yes, that's right." he explained absolutely cool on the surface.

"And did you really use it?" Prue couldn't believe it, but finally it was Cole, she remembered.

Cole decided, that there was no use to justify himself. He didn't care, what she thought about him. Therefore he just shrugged his shoulders, completely bored.

Prue was left speechless. He didn't even try to deny or to explain it. Then the thoughts occurred to her very quickly. "You have used it that night, when my friends were here." She remembered. "I can't believe it. It's your fault, that we have acted so strange."

"It didn't harm anyone of you." he explained dryly. "No, on the contrary. That was just what you needed, it helped you to lose your inhibitions for a while. And Dianne even made her peace with her mother-in-law."

"Oh, Judy and Robert didn't see it the same way as you. And I wouldn't agree with you, either." She explained firmly.

"Nobody can say, that you did something, you didn't want to. No you did something, you always wanted to do, you just didn't dare." Cole reminded her and smiled ironically

Prue looked at him sceptically. "Did you use it every time?"

Cole laughed disdainfully. "If you need this excuse to justify it for yourself, you can believe, whatever you want to." He told her spitefully.

"There is no other explanation for my actions." she explained coldly.

Mir fällt sonst keine plausible Erklärung für mein Verhalten ein."

Amy looked at them, she was shocked. She has had such an idyllic picture of this Sunday Morning breakfast. Completely different to the breakfast at her home and especially different to the days in prison. She wanted to thank Prue and Cole for everything they had done for her and now it ended in a disaster. She didn't know, what do do now. "You are building walls." she suddenly told them in a sad voice.

"What?" Prue looked at her, rather confused. What was the meaning of this?

Amy looked at her plate. "Around your hearts." she said in a low voice.

"I still don't know, what you mean." Prue said softly.

"Amy can see your heart." Cole informed her.

Prue looked at him sceptically. "And what does she see, if she'll look at yours? A gashing hole?"

"No!" Amy said and looked at Prue. "A wall, and thereby it just started to heal."

Cole flashed at Amy angrily. "I don't think that Prue is rather interested in the state of my heart." He told her coldly. "And apart form that, it isn't her business."

Amy looked at him in excuse. "I just wanted ..."

Cole stood up. "Yes, I know, you just wanted to do us a favour. But unfortunately this morning is just the wrong time for a family breakfast ." He explained and left the room quickly.

Amy looked behind him disappointed. Then she looked at Prue. "And what will happen with the food now?"

Prue looked at the table, there were plenty of plates and she finally took the plate with the pan cakes. "We'll eat as much as we can and leave the leftovers for later or tomorrow morning." She decided and started to eat, although she wasn't hungry at all. "That's really good." She told Amy with a forced smile.

"Thanks!" Amy said and began to eat again, too.

When they were ready, they took the rest of the food into the kitchen and cleared everything away. After it Prue suggested Amy to show her the attic. They went upstairs and Prue noticed in relief, that she didn't see anything of Cole or Danny. They entered the attic where it was even darker on such a gloomy day. But it was still very warm and pleasant here.

Prue went to the altar and gave Amy the Book of Shadows. "Here, I've heard that this is yours."

Amy took it respectfully and sat down on one of the dusty armchairs. "Yes." She said and started to leaf through the book. "Mrs. Turner wanted to give it to me." She looked at Prue. "Although I actually have no idea of magic, yet."

"Oh, you'll learn it very quickly." Prue explained and started to tell her something about witchcraft. Amy was eager for knowledge and listened intently. Prue noticed, that she enjoyed to talk with Amy about magic and besides it got her mind on to other things. They didn't notice that time passed by quickly, when suddenly Prue's phone was ringing. It was Dianne, she was bored and wanted to invite Prue for coffee. Prue was slow to answer, but finally she agreed. After she switched off the phone, she looked at Amy asking. "Dianne, our neighbour, invited me for coffee, do you want to come with me?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I'd rather not. Dianne is the psychologist, isn't she?"

Prue nodded, she didn't think about that. "Yes, perhaps you are right and it isn't such a good idea." She confessed. "But could you get Danny for me? I'd like to take him with me, then he can play with Sarah."

Amy looked at Prue thoughtfully and she already wanted to say something, when Prue chock her off. "Just do me this favour, okay?"

Amy nodded. "Okay, if you think that's just right for you."

Soon later, Prue walked with Danny on the wet lawn to the garden door. The rain had stopped, but it was still dripping from the trees and the shrubs. Prue opened the door and entered the garden next-door. She walked along the gravel path to her neighbour's veranda. When she arrived in front of it, she turned around to her own house again. When Amy had gone for Danny, Prue had just heard Cole's surly words from a distance. But when she had left the house, she hadn't seen him. She was happy, that he realized, that it was better, when they didn't meet each other.

Prue knocked at the door and Dianne opened it joyfully. Prue entered the living room, where a rich dinner table was already waiting for her. And all of this happened on a day, when she had lost her appetite.

She took Danny to Sarah, before she sat down at the table. Dianne poured in coffee and Prue started to eat a piece of the chocolate cake and the raspberry tart, and although they tasted very good, she refused Dianne's offer to take another one politely. "It's delicious, Dianne. But Amy has already prepared an opulent breakfast for us this morning. I'm still full of it."

Dianne nodded. "Oh yes, Amy." she said thoughtfully. "She is living with you now. Perhaps that's good. How is she feeling?"

"Good. But of course everything was very hard for her." Prue told Dianne. "And she believes that Cole is her friend in need." She added angrily.

Dianne laughed. "Oh, I see. You don't like it, do you?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Well it isn't my problem. But I don't want to see her suffer."

"Do you think, he could hurt her?" Dianne wanted to know very interested.

"Yes, he's well up in it." Prue explained coldly.

Dianne looked at her searching. "What did he do to you?" she asked in a low voice.

"To me? I didn't talk about me, I meant it in general." Prue tried to talk her way out of it.

"Mm," Dianne said carefully. "I know that there's something going on between you."

Prue looked at her angrily. "Nothing doing." she explained plainly.

But it wasn't so easy to deter Dianne. "Clara has told me about it." she said, but when she saw Prue's angry face, she added. "Don't be mad at her. She just gave me to understand, that you often didn't use your bed lately."

Prue was left speechless. "I can't believe, what you are talking about. I guess I must have a few words with Clara."

"Oh Prue, it was perfectly clear after your so-called 'breakfast'. She didn't have to tell me about it, I knew it. And she was lucky for you, like me."

"There isn't anything to be lucky about, Dianne. It's over, before it began at all and that's alright." she explained firmly.

"But Prue, you shouldn't give up so fast. You just got together and if you have some problems, maybe I could help ..."

"We didn't get together." Prue told her angrily and to shut Dianne up, she added. "It was just sex."

"It could become more." Dianne explained softly. "Okay, it isn't an optimal beginning, but ..."

Prue shook her head, Dianne always thought she knew everything better, she thought angrily. "Stop it Dianne, I don't want him. I really don't need a guy in my bed, who whispers the name of my little sister into my ear." Prue made her point of view quite clear to her.

"Oh Prue." Dianne let out sympathetically.

"Why did I have to act like an idiot?" Prue wanted to know, because she still couldn't understand her actions. "That isn't like me."

Dianne looked at her hesitating. "Perhaps he always has a strong attraction on you." She suggested.

Prue shook her head resolutely. "Definitely not! Believe me. It was always me, who has never trusted him. Actually I hate this guy."

"But it isn't just hate, is it?" Dianne asked carefully.

Prue already wanted to contradict, but then she just shrugged her shoulders. "No, probably not." She confessed. She had to admit, that Dianne was right, it wasn't just hate, it hurt. She felt deeply disappointed and cheated. Prue laughed softly. "And thereby Phoebe was fed up with him. For the first time in her life she has acted more reasonable than me."

Dianne looked at her in surprise. "Your sister has split up with him, before she died?"

Prue nodded. "Yes, as expected he made a mess of it and she sent him packing. She was so clever to do it."

"I didn't know that." Dianne said thoughtfully. "And he didn't want the separation, but it was his fault?"

Prue looked at her in surprise. "Sure, but why are you interested in it?"

Dianne ignored her question. "So he thinks that he is responsible for the separation." She summarized and looked at Prue with a smile on her face. "But then it's obvious, Prue. He has done it as protection. It came from his subconsciousness. It was a defensive reaction."

"What?"

"Yes, he prefers to destroy it, before it's too late, before he's too lucky and he could ruin it again." Dianne explained satisfied. "He is frightened out of his mind, that there could be something in his life again, that he couldn't endure to lose. That's the reason, why he offended you so deeply."

Prue looked at her sceptically. "And Danny? He also loves Danny and I'm convinced that he's afraid to lose him."

"Yes, but Danny is a baby and in his eyes calculable." Dianne smiled. "Unlike you." She explained. "Your sister has hurt him deeply and he doesn't want to be hurt once again."

"That sounds as if she was the bad person, but that was wrong. He wasn't the only one suffering." Prue told Dianne plainly.

"Mm, then perhaps he just wants to protect you from himself." Dianne supposed.

"Well sorry Dianne. But I don't think that you can force Cole into one of your schematically profiles. He won't fit into any scheme." Prue turned it away, although she couldn't deny that this idea wasn't so bad.

Dianne shook her head. "We human beings are very similar to each other. We are built after the same scheme." she announced.

Prue laughed. "Yes, we human beings perhaps." she explained and looked at Dianne. "Nevertheless I don't want the discarded friend of my little sister. I can do very well without that. Because basically there were always a lot of men running behind me, so I don't need him."

Dianne leaned back and smiled. "But what's the use of all the running, if there isn't the right man between them?" She wondered with relish. "None of us can choose whom he falls in love with."

"Luckily it isn't so bad." Prue tried to convince Dianne and herself. "And I don't know, why I should repeat my sister's fault. Because I know exactly how it would end."

Diane smiled knowing. "No, Prue, you don't know it, because this time it's you, and not her."

Early in the evening, Cole walked into the hall and saw the tickets for the Voodoo ceremony lying on the small table. He had really forgotten, that Prue had bought them. He took the tickets thoughtfully and looked upstairs. He didn't want to miss this show, but he doubted very much, that Prue would like to go there together with him. He looked at his watch and was surprised to find out, that it was already late and they'd have to hurry up to get ready. He went upstairs and entered Prue's room resolutely, but she wasn't there. He listened attentively and finally he heard some noise from the attic.

But when he arrived upstairs, he just found Amy on the attic. "Oh, it's just you." He said and looked at her asking. "Where is Prue?"

"I've already told you, when I came for Danny." She explained surprised. "She is at your neighbours' for coffee."

"Oh yes." he remembered again. "Did she tell you, when she'll come home again?"

Amy shook her head. "No."

"Mm." Cole said thoughtfully and went to the door. It was likely that Prue had also forgotten the Voodoo show, he thought. Therefore it wasn't absolutely necessary to remind her of it, he decided and turned around to Amy again. "Do you want to go to a Voodoo show with me, tonight?" He asked firmly.

Amy looked up surprised. "Why do you ask?"

He showed her the tickets. "I've two tickets, and it wouldn't be great fun to go there together with Prue today, I suppose." he decided. "So, will you come with me?"

Amy nodded and stood up. "Why not, I would really like to go out once again."

When Amy and Cole arrived at the place half an hour later, there were already a lot of people waiting in front of the entrance. A man in a white dress was checking the tickets and the spectators passed him slowly. Cole looked around shaking his head. It was obvious, that most of the spectators were tourists, because he could hear different languages, probably this show was just one point on their sight-seeing tour. Now Cole was convinced, that they wouldn't see anything interesting. And the ritual sacrificial animal would be replaced by a vegetarian offering, Cole thought cynically, because the tourists couldn't cope with too much blood.

Amy and Cole passed the ticket control and searched for their seats. When they finally sat down, Cole looked around. The stage was a circular place which was wet with fog, because of the heavy rain lately. Censers were standing everywhere and billows of smoke increased the misty effect. An exited atmosphere was in the air and the audience could already hear the sound of drums from the stage.

Cole looked at Amy in excuse. "I don't think, that you'll see anything spectacular."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter. It's very interesting for me, even if it's just for tourists. I've never been on such an event before."

The drums were getting more intense and filled everyone with energy, the spectators were enthralled by the sound. A group of women in white dresses entered the stage and started to move in the rhythm of the drums. Only the moonlight and some torches illuminated the stage. After a while the group built a circle to worship their divinities. They bowed to north, south, west and east. Suddenly everything became quiet, until the priestess entered the circle.

She was an imposing person and Cole knew at once, that it was the woman from the hotel. She had a kind of powder in her hands and walked to the middle of the circle. Then she let some powder trickle through her fingers and drew a sign on the ground, while the other participants fell into a monotonous singing. Suddenly they heard a loud thunder from the background and some spectators startled with fear. The audience was fascinated, while Cole looked at the whole ceremony rather bored.

The priestess laid some corn on the sign and Cole groaned. "I knew it." He said and turned to Amy. "There isn't even a sacrificial animal."

The visitor beside him looked at Cole angrily and even Amy didn't say a word. Cole shrugged his shoulders and leaned back.

Meanwhile the priestess had kindled a candle and placed it beside the sign. In the end she poured some water onto the sign. She stepped back in expectation and held a rattle over her head. It was decorated with strings and pearls made of wood and a bell was fastened with a long string at the handle. The priestess moved the rattle and the participants started to move in the rhythm of the drums again.

"I'm sure soon one of the dancers or, best of all, Belva herself will be possessed by a ghost." Cole explained sarcastically. It was obvious, that the people around him didn't like his comments, but Cole didn't care about it. The whole ceremony was a farce and Belva just wanted to pocket money from the tourists. He was convinced that nothing interesting would happen anymore, that it was just a stupid studied performance."

Cole looked at the stage rather bored, when he noticed, that Amy beside him suddenly stiffened. Then she jumped up and pointed with her finger to the stage. "There it is." she screamed and pointed on the stage. "The creature, who had murdered Adam."

Cole looked at the stage and saw two men standing beside the Voodoo priestess. It was difficult to take a close look of them from the distance, but Amy didn't give him enough time to do it. She gesticulated wildly and waved her arms around, while she looked at Cole requesting. "Do something." She urged him. "There is the murderer, on the stage."

"Amy," he tried to calm her down, "sit down again."

"No, why?" Amy asked, but Cole drew her back onto her seat.

The other spectators looked at them angrily, they were annoyed of their renewed disturbance. "What a check." they heard beside them. "They have the nerve." another woman said. "If some people don't know how to behave, they shall rather stay at home."

Amy didn't care about the comments and flashed at Cole furiously. "The murderer is there, or don't you believe me?"

"I do!" He assured her and took her hand. "Let's go."

They squeezed past spectators and had to hear some angry comments. But neither Cole nor Amy cared about the audience.

When they finally reached the exit, Amy looked at Cole asking. "We have to hurry, otherwise he'll vanish again." She explained excited, but when Cole didn't do anything, she asked sceptically. "Okay, what will we do now?"

Cole looked around. "We'll go home." he explained plainly.

"What?" Amy flashed at him angrily. "Never in my life, if you don't want to help me, I'll manage it alone."

Cole hold her arm tightly. "Amy, we can't do anything at the moment." He explained firmly. "We need a plan."

"A plan? He'll escape, you can't allow that!" Amy looked around nervously. "No, I won't let it happen."

"What do you want to do? Do you like to call the police? Or do you like to storm the stage and rush at the demon to bring wild accusations against him?" He looked at her forcefully. "That's useless, that'll cause nothing but trouble."

Amy looked at him hopefully. "But couldn't you..."

"No, I can't." He said coldly. "It would be madness. We have to know more about him, before we can do something."

"But how shall we ever find him again?" She asked on the verge of tears. "He'll disappear and kill other people."

"He is in contact with Belva. Therefore we'll find him again." Cole focused on Amy. "I promise you, he'll pay for it."

Amy looked around. She didn't want to run away like a coward, she thought desperately. But she had no choice. Cole wouldn't help her, he took her arm and led her to the car.

When Prue came home that evening, she was very glad to find out, that Cole and Amy weren't at home. She was alone in the house, nobody could disturb her, that was great. She put Danny to bed and went into the kitchen, to take some of Amy's breakfast. Then she went back into the living room satisfied and switched on the TV. She made herself a home on the sofa and tried to put Dianne's words out of her mind. She zapped from one TV channel to another, when she suddenly heard that the front door was opened loudly. Seconds later Amy rushed into the room absolutely desperate.

"You have to help me, Prue." she explained breathless and looked back at Cole, who was standing behind her. "Because he doesn't do anything, he has let him escape."

Prue looked at her sceptically and turned to Cole. "What did you do to her?"

Cole shook his head with an unbelieving smile on his face. But he decided that it wasn't worth to get worked up about it, therefore he said calmly. "I went to the Voodoo show with Amy."

"Yes and there he was, on the stage." Amy interfered.

But Prue didn't listen to her. "The Voodoo show, it slipped my mind completely!"

"Yes, I thought as much." Cole explained quickly. "And therefore I've asked Amy to come with me."

Prue looked at Amy thoughtfully. "You shouldn't have taken her with you, you can see how excited she is now."

"Nonsense, it was a harmless show. Basically just a sort of an evening of traditional music and dance." Cole explained, but Amy interrupted him again.

"Adam's murderer was there and Cole didn't do anything."

"What?" Prue looked at him, rather confused. "Why?"

"What should I have done?" Cole asked annoyed. "Storm the stage and ... then?"

"He was on stage?"Prue asked in surprise.

Cole nodded. "Yes, quite close to our Voodoo priestess Belva."

"Oh!" Prue understood and turned to Amy. "I don't like to admit it, but he couldn't do anything Amy. We'll find a way to vanquish the demon, I promise you. But it wouldn't have been such a good idea to do that on the stage of a tourist show. Even if Cole was able to do it, and we don't know it for sure."

"But.." Amy looked at her sadly. "Don't you think we had to do anything?"

"No, he could have killed you." She cast an ironical look at Cole. "And nobody wants to see you dead, of course."

"No." Amy finally said softly. "But it was frustrating to see him there and I couldn't do anything."

"I know, but we'll find a way to vanquish him, definitely." Prue promised her and laid her arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you to your bedroom."

When Prue came downstairs again, she found Cole sitting in the kitchen. She pulled out the other chair and sat down opposite to him. "Now you can tell me exactly, what's happened." She ordered him.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't miss anything. It was just a show for tourists. It would be rather boring, if Amy didn't jump up and recognized the man beside Belva, ."

"Do you really think that this demon killed Adam?" She wanted to know thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I haven't seen a lot of him. I wouldn't have noticed him at all, but it was clear to me after Amy's reaction." Cole explained.

Prue nodded. "Mm, Amy gave me a description of the demon, but it doesn't help me along, too."

"Well, unfortunately you don't have your Book of Shadows anymore." Cole reminded her.

"No." Prue said, but she wouldn't let it get her down. "But don't worry, I'll find a solution." she explained resolutely.

"Well I'd know something." Cole started. "We could pay her sister a visit, perhaps she knows something interesting about her sister Belva."

Prue nodded thoughtfully. "You are right. And the woman, who called Morgan in his office has said that they are in a conflict with one another. Perhaps she'll tell me something about her sister's underhand dealings."

"Us!" Cole decided and looked at Prue asking. "How about a visit tomorrow?"

Prue didn't avoid his look. "Okay," she finally agreed, he could come with her, she didn't care at all. "I don't know when I'll have time, probably only it the afternoon."

Cole smiled. "I'll have a meeting with Wingrove tomorrow morning. And I suppose, I'll have a lot of time after it."

Prue looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't think that he'll fire you. After you obtained Amy's release, he won't do it."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Even if he will, he won't get back his advanced payment, it's already gone."

Prue smiled lightly and looked at the table. They were silent for a while, before Prue lifted her head resolutely and looked at Cole attentively. "You owe me an explanation for Amy's potion with the disinhibiting effect." She explained. "And don't give me an evasive answer."

Cole sighed. He stood up and went for the little box into his room. Then he put it onto the table in front of Prue. "I've found it in Amy's room."

Prue took the box and opened it. "And?" she asked and looked at the plain white powder.

"And something of it got unintentionally on the little cakes that evening." He explained plainly. "Inadvertently, even if you won't believe me."

"If it really was by mistake, why didn't you tell me about it?" Prue asked sceptically.

"Because I didn't want to get into trouble with you. Well everybody is scared of it." Cole explained and replied Prue's annoyed look. "And besides, Amy has told me, that the potion has no effect."

"But it had." Prue said in a low voice.

Cole nodded. "Yes, but I didn't think about it anymore. Only when the box was falling out of my pocket the next morning, I remembered again." He tried to explain. "And I didn't use it ever again. You have to believe me." he said urgently, because he didn't want her to believe that he had tried to manipulate her.

Prue looked at the powder in the box, then she stood up to spill it into the sink. She knew, that he had told her the truth, and if the first time was an accident or planned, didn't make any difference now. He had used it only once and even this time it just helped her to lose her inhibitions. She hadn't done anything against her will, she had just done something, she wouldn't have allowed herself otherwise. "You should have told me about it." She explained firmly and turned on the faucet. The water and the white powder flew off.

Cole gave a sneering laugh, of course, he could imagine very well, what a pleasure it would have been. She would have flipped out completely. And besides, he hadn't forced her to do anything, he thought angrily, after all she didn't need any potion later. But when Prue turned around and Cole saw her sad face, he just said. "I'm sorry." and resisted saying anything else.

Prue nodded and folded her arms to get a little distance between them. "Okay, then we'll forget this." she decided and went to the door.

Cole stood up quickly and followed her into the hall. "You aren't offended anymore, are you?" he asked in surprise.

"That's no use. I can't change, what's happened and I can't change you, either." She explained and didn't try to suppress the resignation in her voice.

Cole looked at her, he was still bewildered. "Would you like to do it?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Hopeless." she said calmly and cast a quick glance at him. "But another thing. Don't withhold something like that from me ever again." she explained firmly, before she turned around and disappeared upstairs.

Cole looked after her, he was still surprised. He would have never thought, that the matter could be settled so easily. Prue had really surprised him. And he didn't want to, but it had hit him, where it really hurt, when he had noticed, how wounded she was. He went into his bedroom slowly and dropped onto his bed thoughtfully.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for your reviews! I'm so glad that you like it!_

_Jaded: Thanks for your review, it's great that you like the story. And you're right, I like it much more to write conversations than description. But I should improve them in my next story._

_So here is the next chapter._

**23. Chapter**

When Cole arrived at his work the next morning, his secretary told him, that Edward Wingrove wasn't there. Cole gave her an annoyed look. "But he wanted to see me this morning." He insisted on his appointment.

Erin Kelley shrugged her shoulders rather bored and looked meanwhile more interested at her fingernails. "I could call Isabell for you." She finally told him graciously and took the phone with a sigh.

Soon later, she hung up again and looked up. "Isabell will come here in a minute. She'll bring some work for you, Mr. Wingrove will only be in the office tomorrow." She let him know.

"Thanks for your quick help." Cole said sarcastically and disappeared in his office.

Immediately afterwards Mr. Wingrove's secretary entered Cole's office. Isabell Swallow wore a design suit and a golden necklace with a diamond pendant. In contrast to their last meeting, she looked at him coldly and Cole couldn't find much of her polite friendliness anymore.

"Here you are!" was everything, she brought out. She gave him a few files and Cole had the opportunity to take an admiring look at her countless golden bangles and her diamond rings.

"You wear beautiful jewelry Miss Swallow." he explained with a smile on his face. "Mr. Wingrove must pay you a good salary."

"I can't complain about it." she replied shortly and turned around quickly, so that her sapphire earrings were swinging. "If you want to excuse me, I have to work hard for my money."

Cole looked after her and shook his head thoughtfully, a cloud of perfume was in the air and Cole couldn't get an idea of the price of Isabell's perfume. Probably it was one of the most expensive perfumes available on the market. It was really strange, that Wingrove's secretary could buy the most expensive things. He smiled, or perhaps it wasn't such a big surprise.

Early in the afternoon Cole has finished his work and decided to go home. He left his office, but as far as his eye could see, he didn't find his secretary. Cole didn't assume that anybody would miss him, so he went to the underground car park. But when he entered the floor, he stopped immediately. Isabell Swallow just left the car park zooming in her brand new sports car. It seemed as if she didn't have to work so long for her money yet, Cole thought cynically, while he walked to his own car.

When Cole arrived at home and entered the hall. Amy came up to meet him, she was all churned up inside.

"I just wanted to do you a favour and bake a cake, but she didn't allow it." She started angrily at the kitchen door. "I can't do anything, she doesn't want it. She told me, that she is paid for it."

"Do you have a quarrel with Mrs. Jennings?" Cole asked in surprise.

Amy nodded. "Yes, I just want to do something, I wanted to help her. I need to do something to get all the thoughts about the demon and everything out of my mind. Actually I don't want to think at all, therefore I wanted to concentrate on something else. But she's only grumbling."

Cole smiled slightly, he could understand her very well. It was a very complicated matter not to think about anything. A little distraction would be good for her. "How about a trip to the place, where the Voodoo show took place yesterday? We could look around, perhaps we'll find something interesting." He said and realized too late, that it probably wasn't the best idea to distract Amy.

But Amy already nodded enthusiastically. "That's a great idea."

Soon later Cole parked the car and they walked through the park to the place, where the Voodoo show had taken place the night before. It looked different in broad daylight. The sun was shining from a cloudless sky and some workers were just dismantling the stand. The sweat had to run down their bodies, but that didn't seem to disturb them. Amy und Cole passed them by and went to the place, where the stage had been yesterday evening.

Amy looked around in surprise. "It's hard to imagine, that it's the same place. The atmosphere was completely different yesterday."

Cole nodded and looked around too. They were standing on the stage now, which was just a circular surface with asphalt. He could still make out some traces of the night show on the ground. The power, which Belva had used to draw a sign on the ground, was swept together on the edge of the circle and the rests of the torches were lying on top of it. Cole walked to the pile and kneeled down to take a close look on it. But just in this moment a worker with a shovel appeared beside him and filled the rubbish into a garbage bag.

Cole stood up immediately and looked at the man in excuse. "I lost my watch yesterday evening and I thought I could find it somewhere here. Did you find it?" He wanted to know, but the man didn't say a word. He tied up the garbage bag stoically, as if he wouldn't have heard Cole.

"May I take a look at the garbage bag, please?" Cole asked again, but the man ignored him again. He disappeared with the bag in his hand.

"Hey!" Cole shouted behind him and shook his head in surprise. He had got a funny feeling about this worker. Lost in thoughts he looked after him and was sure, that something was wrong with this man.

Meanwhile Amy stepped beside Cole and sighed slightly. "We won't find anything here and it's hard to believe, that I have really seen the demon here. Perhaps it was just imagination."

Cole shook his head. "No, of course not. Somehow, I don't know, everything is strange here, I'm sure there is something wrong." He looked at the workers, who were working dully like machines, then he turned to Amy. "Can you tell me, do all this workers have a heart?"

Amy looked around and nodded. "Yes, as far as I can see it from this distance. Why? Did you think that they are demons?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, there is something fishy going on with this workers." He looked at them. They kept working monotonously again, when something else occurred to him. He turned back to Amy again. "And Amy, don't tell everybody anything about my heart."

"It was just Prue and I think, she has to know it." Amy explained firmly.

"No, Prue in particular." Cole told her and raised his hand to stop the discussion. "Let's better look around here."

They tried to find something on the place for a while, but it was obvious, that the workers had already removed everything. In the end they decided to go back to the car.

But just when they left the surface with asphalt and stepped back onto the grass, Cole stopped. He bend down to pick up a stone up. "Look, what do we have here." He explained satisfied.

"A stone." Amy said purely and simply.

Cole shook his head. "That isn't just a plain stone, don't you see how black it is and that it's shining? That's a thunderstone."

"And what does that mean?" Amy asked curiously and looked at the black shining stone more intensively.

"The thunderstones emerged, when a meteorite was falling onto the earth. These stones are covetable and very rare. Voodoo Priestess and their worshippers use them to communicate with their divinity, the Loas." Cole explained and took a close look at the stone. He couldn't understand, why somebody had thrown it away, but then he saw some cracks at one side, perhaps it was used for something else, he thought gloomily.

Amy looked at him thoughtfully. "Why do you know so much about demons? Did you already fight against them?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "That's it." He answered evasively and put the stone into his pocket. They walked on to the exit and passed one of the workers, who wrote something into a small book. Cole stopped resolutely and spoke to him. "Do you know, when the next Voodoo show will take place?" He asked the man.

The man ignored Cole completely. He wrote something in his book and didn't look up.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Cole shouted a little bit louder this time and gave him a slight push.

The man got a fright and dropped the book on the ground. Then he looked at Cole with glassy eyes. "You may not be here, get out of here."

"This is a public park." Cole explained him, but it seemed as if the man wasn't interested in it.

"You must not be here, get out of here." He reeled off like automated. "We are busy with the clearing work. Something could happen to you."

"I don't think so." Cole explained ironically and wondered, why the worker hadn't noticed that they were already walking around here for a while. Cole shook his head, but he didn't say another word, because he was rather sure, that the man wouldn't tell him anything else.

Meanwhile Amy tried to get Cole's attention and dragged at his sleeve. "Cole," she whispered. "you wanted to know, of the worker have a heart." she said in a low voice.

"Yes." Cole nodded and looked at her very interested.

"Well there is something wrong with their hearts." She explained and pointed at the worker. "It's there, but it's strange, it doesn't have any connections."

"Which connections?" Cole asked in surprise.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "That's difficult to describe. But I suppose it's the connection to the consciousness or the soul."

"Oh, I see." Cole said, but he didn't know, what to think about it. He looked at the worker again, but the man didn't care about them anymore and kept on working on his list. "Well enjoy yourself at work." Cole wished him ironically and turned around thoughtfully to leave the place together with Amy.

When Prue arrived in her office the same morning, Judy was already waiting for her with a happy smile on her face.

"I've seen the photos of Mrs. Maryson, they are really great." She told her.

Prue grinned. "Do you think so? It was hard enough to make them, because she wanted to sit in front of the totally overloaded fireplace."

"Nobody will notice." Judy explained smiling and put the paper aside. "By the way Robert and me would like to invite you for a barbecue next weekend." She smiled. "We'll finally have to return the nice evening at your place."

Prue looked at her sceptically. "That isn't necessary Judy." she said evasively. Because if Judy knew, that she owe her naked trip to the park to Cole, she would probably change her mind.

"Of course it is and it'll be great fun." Judy said meanwhile and it was obvious, that she wouldn't accept a negative reply. "So do you have time?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Judy, I'd be glad to come, but ..." She hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked in surprise.

Prue shook her head. "Nothing. I just began to listen to reason." She explained cooly and added with a sigh. "But, so what. It's just an evening at your place and I'll be able to stand him for that time."

"Great, and you can take Danny with you." Judy explained. "Slowly but surely I'm getting used to him."

Prue grinned and shook her head. "Don't worry, that won't be necessary, Amy is there and she likes to take care of him."

Judy looked at her in surprise. "Amy Carey? I've heard that she is released, but I didn't know that she is living with you now."

"She is. She didn't want to go home right now and our house is quite large." Prue told her indifferently.

"Oh, I see." Judy let out. "It's a problem for you."

"No, rubbish, what makes you say that?" Prue shook her head. "She is nice and she just wants to do the right thing." She looked at Judy, who was watching her attentively. "Amy is been through a lot and I'm glad, that I can help her." She explained plainly, but when she saw Judy's sceptical look, she finally admitted. "Okay, it gets on my nerves a little bit, that she thinks Cole is her knight in shining armour."

Judy grinned. "Oh, you don't like it at all."

"Don't get me wrong. For my sake she can glorify Cole for the rest of her life. I just fear, that he'll disappoint her sooner or later." Prue said thoughtfully.

Judy nodded knowing. "I understand, what did he do?"

Prue decided to change the subject, she wasn't keen on repeating her yesterday's talk with Dianne. "Nothing, okay? Everything is alright. But you could help me with something else." She told Judy and took out the note with the telephone number, she read on David Morgan's phone a few days ago. "Do we have any program here, where I can get an address on the basis of an telephone number?"

Judy nodded walked to Prue's computer. She switched through the programs and finally she found the right one. "Here, there it is." she explained satisfied.

"Thanks Judy!" Prue said and looked at the screen intently.

"I suppose, you won't tell me what you want with it, will you?" Judy wanted to know, while she went back to her seat.

"Later perhaps." Prue promised her and keyed in the unknown telephone number, but nothing happened. She looked at Judy again. "Does it work with every number?" she asked.

"Yes!" Judy nodded and walked back to Prue. "Let me try it." She explained firmly and keyed in the number from the piece of paper. But it didn't work. Judy shook her head. "I don't understand it." She said and went back to her place. She tried to find the right program. "Perhaps the program has just problems at your place. But let's try another number first." She decided and keyed in her own telephone number. Immediately she could see her own address. "What did I say?" she said and asked Prue. "And now your number."

Prue smiled, Judy was a complete washout, when she should remember a telephone number. Therefore Prue called her the number without thinking.

Judy keyed it in and grinned. "It works, even if you've given me your old number." She explained and bend forward to pick up the note with the number from Prue's desk.

Prue looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Mm?" Judy looked up quickly. "You've given me your old number from San Francisco." She explained and turned back to the screen. "It's the telephone connection of a woman. I'll write down the address for you."

But Prue didn't listen, she still looked at Judy in surprise. Judy was right, she had told her her old number, but why could Judy see her name, or didn't she see her name on the screen?

"There it is!" Judy gave her a piece of paper with the address.

Prue took it, without looking at it. "Do you want to tell me, that you've seen my name on the screen?"

"What? Oh, you talk about your telephone number." Judy nodded. "Yes, Halliwell in something with a P.. street in San Francisco."

"But that isn't possible." Prue let out in surprise.

"Why not? Probably the phone company didn't give it to another user yet. Sometimes they are very slowly." Judy suggested. "Or our program is out-of-date, after all it doesn't work on your place."

Prue nodded slowly. "Year, probably you're right." She said thoughtfully. Nevertheless she wondered, why she had been so shocked, that her old phone number belonged to some Halliwells in this world, too. Finally she should come from San Francisco, so there was nothing to worry about. Nevertheless she keyed in her old phone number again. But again nothing happened. She pressed on some keys, but the computer didn't do her the favour, but crashed, just great!

When Judy left the room soon after, Prue took the phone resolutely, finally there was another way to find something out. She dialed the number without thinking twice. She didn't know, what she expected. She had no idea, who would pick up the phone and what she should tell this person. But after she just heard an endless toot of the phone, she didn't need to answer this question. Nobody answered her call, not even an answering machine.

Prue shook her head, it was a stupid idea, what did she expect to come out of it? Everybody had made it clear to her, that she had to live without her sisters. And she had accepted it. And an address didn't mean a thing, even if magic existed here. She was just hoping for something, what would never come true.

Although she tried to stop thinking about her sisters all the time, she didn't succeed. She couldn't concentrate on her work and needed more time than usually. When she was finally ready, early in the afternoon, she decided to go home. There was no use to go on working, she wasn't able to concentrate today. She left the building and went home. She needed to relax. But when she arrived at home and opened the door. Clara Jennings came towards her, she was completely enervated.

"Things can't go on like this." she explained shaking her head. "This girl drives me mad. She wanted to buy fruits to make marmalade, although you can buy marmalade cheaper in every grocery. Then she wanted to bake a cake, I'm just wondering who it should eat. And in the end she wanted to interfere in my preparations for diner. So we'll really have to clear up, who is responsible for the kitchen." She told Prue resolutely.

"I'm sure Amy just wanted to help you, Clara. She hasn't had an easy time of it." Prue tried to explain and looked around. "Where is she now?"

"She went out with Cole." Clara explained in relief. "And I could finally prepare the diner." She looked around. "And if you don't mind, I'll go now. My nerves are shot, it was a hard day for me."

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "If you are ready, it's okay."

Clara nodded. "And Prue, there is a good side that Amy is here too. I'd like to take a week off. I already told you last week, that my daughter will have to go into the hospital tomorrow. And I'd like to take care of my family for the rest of the week."

Prue thought about it for a moment, perhaps that was the best solution. Because obviously Amy and Clara didn't get along very well. "Okay, that won't be a problem." She decided and looked thoughtfully after Clara Jennings, who was leaving the house rather satisfied. Prue was surprised, that Clara had no understanding for Amy. Amy just wanted to be kind and relieve some work of Clara, Prue thought. She shrugged her shoulders, how should she know what was going on between them. She decided to look for Danny, when the door bell was ringing. Prue turned around and wondered, who it could be.

Prue went to the door, but when she opened it, she stopped thunderstruck. The person on the other side, felt exactly the same.

"Leo." Prue brought out. She gave him an incredulous look, but then she embraced her brother-in-law happily. "I had such a funny feeling all day. I knew that something would happen." She said and didn't notice that Leo was as confused her she was. "Come in." She finally said and led him into the living room.

They sat down and Leo shook his head. "I can hardly believe to see you again." He told her finally.

Prue smiled, she couldn't describe, how wonderful it was to meet a member of her family again. "Me, too. But tell me first, how you are, how my sisters are? Is everything alright? And most of all is my little niece alright?"

Leo lifted his hand and shook his head sadly. "No Prue, I'm not allowed to tell you anything about them." He explained firmly.

"What?" Prue flashed at him. "Stop making such a fuss. You'll be able to tell me, if my sisters are alright at least. Or why are you here?"

"You aren't the reason, why I'm here, Prue. I had never expected to meet you here." He explained, still completely shocked about their meeting.

Prue looked at him and frowned. "I don't understand you."

"I'm sent here to talk to a young witch carefully. I want to find out how far she is." He said. "I've never thought, that you could live here."

Prue nodded. "Then you wanted to talk to Amy." she realized sadly. "Will you be her white lighter in future?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I just have to explore the ins and outs of the situation here. You should know, that it's a little bit chaotic above. But I'm not allowed to talk about it with you."

"And you also don't want to talk about my sisters? Come on Leo." she invited him.

"Your sisters are alright. They had a hard time, but they are out of danger now." He finally explained. "And your niece is a nephew."

Prue grinned. "I'm so glad for you. Although I'm wondering, why I always get nephews. What's his name?"

"Wyatt." Leo explained proudly.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Prue asked excited.

Leo searched in his pocket, but then he stopped. "No Prue, I can't do it. You have your own life now, don't think about the past. You deserve to live your own life without any troubles."

"That isn't so easy."she explained in a low voice. How could he tell her, she should forget everything, if he was suddenly sitting in front of her. "What's going on here, Leo. Why are you here and why did they tell me, that I'd live in a world without magic. That's a lie, rubbish." She told him resolutely, but when Leo didn't answer, she added. ""Why is our old phone number from San Francisco the same one in this world?"

Leo sighed. "Because it's your sisters' number. You are in the same world, Prue." He began and raised his hand to stop her to bombard him with questions. "No, nevertheless you can't see them. Everything is worked out, so that's impossible for you to meet each other. Even if you tried to call them, they'd never answer your call, because it wouldn't end up there, but nowhere."

"And if I'd travel there?" Prue asked calmly.

"Then they'd cancel the flight of bad weather probably." Leo explained softly. "And even if you managed to get there, you wouldn't be able to get home. There'd always be an invisible wall in front of you, you couldn't enter your house or meet your sisters or other friends. Even if they'd come to New Orleans one day, you'd never meet by chance. Before you enter a place, your sister ors your friends would have just left it one minute ago."

"And if I'd asked a friend to visit my sisters?" Prue wanted to know, rather composed.

"Then your friend would forget your request on the flight to San Francisco from one minute to the next." Leo shook his head. "There is no way, Prue."

"They thought about everything, didn't they?" Prue asked bitterly. "But why did they tell me this rubbish about a world without magic?"

"Because it should be a world without magic for you. You don't have any magical powers anymore and so no connection to the world of magic. You can live your life without any obligations. You always wanted that. You should be able to live a normal life, as you did before you knew that you are a witch."

Yes, but at that time she hasn't had the faintest idea of magic, she thought angrily and asked "And why New Orleans?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know exactly, but we never have many problems with demons here. Despite or probably because of the Voodoo cult, it's a safe town for you."

Prue smiled ironically. "But it didn't work as it was planned, did it?"

"It's really a funny coincidence that you live together with a future witch now." He confessed. "But after all you haven't seen a demon yet." He grinned, but his smile faded from his lips again, when he remembered, that she had probably seen one demon.

"Leo, the former owner of this house was a witch and Amy's friend was killed by a demon, do you know absolutely nothing?" She asked shaking her head.

He looked at her in surprise. "No, I didn't know anything of it. It seems as if it was totally chaotic, when they came to this decision." He shook his head sadly. "They should have never allowed it, if they'd have asked me, if I'd have known anything of it, then..." He shrugged his shoulders in excuse.

Prue knew exactly, what he hinted at. "Don't worry Leo, it's okay, I get along with him."

He looked at her sadly. "You've no idea, what he has done to your sisters."

Just in this moment Prue heard, that the front door was opened. And before she could say something, steps were approaching the living room.

Seconds later, Cole entered the room and stopped immediately, when he saw Leo. "Oh!" He let out and gave Prue a sceptical look. Did she really call for her former white lighter, when the first little problems turned up, he wondered angrily. But he asked loudly. "What does he do here?"

"He's just here for Amy." Prue explained plainly, because it was still hard for her to accept this fact.

Meanwhile Leo shook his head in disbelief. "I couldn't believe, when I heard about it." He announced. "After everything what's happened. How could they unleash you on an unsuspecting world again."

"Very easy, just a small enquiry and I was here again." Cole explained cooly and with a satisfied smile.

"I suppose there isn't any chance to get rid of you, is there?" Leo asked in frustration.

"Why do you moan? You've got rid of me, haven't you?" Cole reminded him.

"Yes and we thank goodness that you are gone. Nobody miss you." Leo got it straight.

"I didn't suppose anything else." Cole replied calmly. "Because I don't miss one of you just as less."

Meanwhile Amy entered the living room, too. She saw both men quarreling and stopped in surprise.

Prue looked at her and turned to Leo. "Leo, this is Amy, the young witch you want to meet." she explained calmly.

Leo looked away from Cole and looked at Amy friendly. "Hello Amy, I'd like to talk to you."

Amy looked at him in surprise. "About what?" she asked.

"About the heroic fight against evil." Cole stated, before Leo had the opportunity to answer.

Prue shook her head. "Come on Cole, let's leave them alone for a while." She said and turned around. "But don't dare to vanish again, without talking to me again." She told Leo and walked to the exit.

Cole looked at her sceptically, but he already wanted to follow her, when Amy stopped him. "Wait!" she said and looked at Cole asking. "I want you to stay here." She decided firmly. "And who's that at all?"

"He is a good person and he just wants to help you." Prue explained quickly, before Cole could answer.

"Oh." Amy looked at Leo thoughtfully. "Are you coming from the church?" she asked in a bad mood. "Well I really don't want to know anything of them anymore.

"No, Amy I don't belong to the church. I want to talk with you about your life as a witch. About the dangers you could be exposed to." Leo explained slowly, because he didn't know at all, how much Amy already knew. He hadn't expected anything like this. "I want to know, how you feel, if you need some help, protection, information." He started carefully.

"No, don't worry, I don't need your help." Amy told him. "Prue is here, she can tell me everything. And Cole can help me, too."

"Cole?" Leo asked and looked at her forcefully. "You should never listen to him."

Amy looked at him furiously. "Why not?"

"Because no good witch would ever think of the possibility to perform black magic." Leo explained. "You'd become evil."

"But Cole wouldn't do anything evil." Amy defended him vehemently, she wouldn't have anything said against him.

Leo shook his head. "Of course he would, he had done it in the past more than once." He cast an angry look at Cole and turned back to Amy, who was watching him still in disbelief. "Evil, that's the only thing, he can do."

Amy snorted and flashed a look of contempt at him. "Why on earth do you say anything like that?"

"He is a demon Amy." Leo finally tried to convince her.

Amy gave Cole a shocked look, but then she shook her head vehemently. "Nonsense! He isn't." She explained firmly. "He has a heart."

"Oh, I'd say, Leo has his doubts about that." Cole told her calmly.

Amy turned to Leo. "But of course he has a heart. I can see it and ..." She stopped just in time, when she saw Cole's forcing look and she remembered his request. Yes, he was right and she didn't want to go on talking with this man. "I'll tell you something, I don't want to listen to you anymore. I don't need your support." She explained furiously. "Where have you been, when I really needed some help?" She asked and didn't wait for an answer, but left the room, before someone could stop her.

Leo shook his head sadly, before he looked at Cole angrily. "What did you do to her?" He asked in resignation. "Did you seduce the poor girl? Well it seems that's the only thing you can do very well."

"No Leo, I've saved her life." Cole explained him and smiled ironically. "And there are people, who are grateful about it and don't forget it at the first best opportunity."

"I can just remember, that you've threatened our life constantly." Leo told him calmly.

"Yes, that's your vision of the world." Cole said. "But there's no use to get worked about it. You've got no business being her, so don't dare to interfere here. It isn't your world." He got him straight. Then he picked up his son and left the room.

Leo looked after him and sighed. "I really don't know, who anyone who wants to be responsible-minded, could expose us to this danger. If he finds out, that Phoebe lives in his world, too, he'll make life hell for us."

Prue looked at him sceptically. "I thought, there is no way to meet them."

"No, there isn't." Leo stated. "But Cole won't be interested in it. His obsession for Phoebe won't allow him to listen to reasons. And nobody knows, which dark machinations he'd set in motion, no matter how hopeless it is."

"Don't worry, he's got over her. I know it for sure." Prue explained moodily. "He really loves Danny and he wouldn't do anything to risk it."

Leo sighed again. "You don't know, what he had done to your sisters, Prue. He lied to us and cheated us. He was the Source of all evil and after it he was an overpowering invulnerable demon. You can imagine, in which danger we were, he was a threat to all our lifes."

"Yes, but it was just Cole." Prue explained, but when she saw Leo's incredulous look, she added. "I don't say, that he wasn't dangerous. But another demon in his position would have vanquished all of you easily."

Leo looked at her sceptically. "I'd never thought, that you of all people would ever defend him."

"I don't do it at all." Prue explained vehemently and wondered, how she could get in such an awkward situation. "But I wasn't there when all this chaos happened. And therefore I'm a little bit more objective, I suppose."

Leo shook his head. "He is dangerous Prue, and he'll always be dangerous. And therefore it's madness and they should never have allowed him to come back. He didn't deserve it."

"Stop it here. I don't want to quarrel with you, Leo. But probably, they haven't seen it the same way as you. You just have to accept it, like me." She smiled slightly to calm him down. "But actually it's good for me to talk with someone who really knows, who Cole is. I'm sick and tired to hear all the time what a wonderful couple we could be."

Leo looked at her totally shocked. "But Prue, you..."

"No, no, of course not." she explained firmly and for the first time in her life she could understand Phoebe very well. It didn't bear thinking about how she'd feel, if Leo found out anything about their unlucky affair. Luckily it was already over now and she didn't allow herself to go thinking about her feelings more closely. "Who do you think I am?" She instead asked indignantly.

"Excuse me." Leo shook his head. "That was a stupid question. I know that you aren't so naive. He can't take you for a ride with his so-called charm. You are too clever and cautious for that."

"Yes, you really don't have to worry. I get along with him." Prue announced again and looked at Leo. "It's easier, than knowing, that I live in the same world as my sisters, but I don't have the possibility to meet them."

"But you did accept it, Prue." Leo reminded her.

"I had no choice." She informed him angrily and looked to the door, where Cole and Danny disappeared. "But what's with Danny? He is Phoebe's son, and they'll never have the chance to meet each other. How can they take the responsibility for it?"

"It's better for her." Leo explained. "Phoebe's been through a lot, because of Cole and she survived. She's lucky now, she's got a new friend and she has her own life back. It wouldn't be good for her right now."

Prue looked at him skeptically. "So you won't tell them anything of me." She realized sadly. "But will I see you again in future at least?"

Leo looked at her. "If you need my help, I'll always be there for you, I promise you. I don't care about the rules, because relating to Cole, I had never agreed to this deal. Therefore it doesn't matter how the arrangement is."

"I hope we'll see again in future, even if I'm not in danger." Prue said with a sad smile on her face. "And I'll take care of Amy, perhaps you'll have to come again because of her."

"We'll see." Leo hugged her for a last time and Prue watched him disappearing in blue lights. It was hard for her to resist temptation to take his hand and to disappear together with him.

_AN: I know, that Leo wasn't very nice. Probably I wasn't very fair to him. Sorry, but now you can see what happened, when one of them turned up in my story. _


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you very much for your reviews!_

_Jaded: It's a good advice. I really should attach more importance of that and I'm sure, I'll do it next time._

_Okay, hope you'll like the next chapter._

**24. Chapter**

Prue sat down on the sofa and looked gloomily into the space. Leo's visit reminded her of everything she had lost. And it was frightening that he didn't know anything of the things, which happening here.

Suddenly she saw something lying on the table beside her. She picked it up and found out, that it was a photo of a baby, her nephew. She held it in her hand thankfully and looked at it with a happy smile on her face. "I'm so lucky for you." She whispered. "If I could just be with you." She ran her fingers over the photo and for a moment she was lost in reverie of her former home.

When Cole entered the room, she looked up still depressed. Cole looked around thoughtfully."He is gone?" Prue nodded and Cole put Danny back to his place. "Will he come back?"

"He'll just come, if I'm in danger." Prue explained with a cynical smile.

"I understand." Cole said and sat down opposite to her. "And you'll be in danger, because of me, of course, won't you?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "It seems as if you are very unpopular with them, what have you done at all?" she asked him.

"What did he tell you?" Cole asked carefully.

Prue looked at him intently. "Nothing special, just the usual thing."

But before they could go on talking, they suddenly heard some noise from the hall, Amy was screaming in fright. As quick as lightning, they jumped up and rushed into the hall, where they found Amy who was absolutely desperate. She stared on the ground where a light mist was coming out of something.

Cole and Prue looked at each other asking, when a demon suddenly formed out of the fog. He glowered at Amy furiously. "You'll pay for it, you bitch, nobody can lock me up unpunished."

Amy looked at him with her eyes wide open, while Prue shouted she should throw herself onto the ground. Without thinking twice Amy did her the favour and the energy ball of the demon ended up in the grandfather clock.

"Oh, no. Not again!" Prue let out angrily and lifted her arm to send the demon afterwards. She didn't care about the clock, because it was already smashed.

Meanwhile Cole looked at his hand, where he had built a rather small energy ball. He was really dissatisfied with it, but nevertheless he threw it at the clock and before the demon could get up again, he was burnt to death. "I'm still able to do it." Cole said and smiled triumphantly, although he knew that the demon must have been very weak, otherwise his energy ball wouldn't have vanquished him.

"What was it?" Prue wondered and looked at Cole asking.

"How shall I know?" Cole replied and walked to Amy to help her standing up.

"He was coming out of the stone." Amy explained him and pointed into the direction of the thunderstone, which was lying in the middle of the hall.

Prue walked to the stone and picked it up. "Where does it come from?"

"We've found it nearby the stage today." Cole told her, while he led Amy into the living room. "It's a thunderstone, Voodoo disciples use it to communicate with their Loas."

"Yes, I know. But what does it have to do with the appearance of the demon?" Prue wanted to know.

"I just wanted to take a close look at the stone, but then it dropped out of my hand." Amy told them. "Immediately such a mist was coming out of the cracks of the stone and I thought it would start to burn, but suddenly this creature was standing in the hall."

Prue looked at Cole sceptically. "Okay, what do you know about it?"

Cole sighed. "I've heard, that you can imprison a demon with a spell in such a stone. And the person, who keeps the demon captured up, is able to set him free again."

"Mm, not bad." Prue said and looked at the stone with more enthusiasm.

"Well, unfortunately it just works with black magic, so don't go to any trouble." Cole informed her.

"What a pity. But why did you consider it necessary to bring the stone here, without thinking about the danger?" She wanted to know.

"Because I thought it wouldn't work anymore. Otherwise the former owner of the stone wouldn't have thrown it away. It's rather precious. Do you see the little cracks there?" He asked Prue and pointed at the stone. "I was sure, that the stone was of no use to anybody anymore. But I never supposed that there could still be a demon inside of it, who got the chance to escape through the cracks."

"Rather careless." Prue said angrily.

"Hey what are you complaining about, it all went well, we defeated him easily." Cole told her cooly, although he knew very well, that they just had been able to defeat him, because the demon's attempts to escape had sapped his energy.

"I think the owner had thrown the stone away, because he was afraid of the revenge of the demon." Amy supposed meanwhile. "He has told me, that he'll pay back to me, that I've locked him up in the stone."

Prue looked at Cole. "Doesn't the demon realize, who locked him up?" She wanted to know.

"How shall I know? I never allowed anyone to lock me up." He told her. "But I've heard, that some owners set the demon free again and he has to do them a favour. The owner puts him under an obligation to fulfil him a wish, no matter what it is. The demon has no choice to refuse it because a spell binds him to do it."

"Sounds like Aladin and the magic lamp." Prue said and sighed. "Probably it belonged to Belva and we'll have to pay her sister a visit to ask her about the stone, even today."

Amy looked at her asking. "Do you believe Belva has captivated a demon and set him free again to kill Adam?"

"Unlikely, but we can't exclude it, either. But I promise you, that we'll find it out, Amy." Prue explained and looked at the stone again. "And what will we do with it now?" She asked.

Cole took the stone away from her. "Don't worry, it's empty now." he told them and grinned. "One stone, one demon, otherwise it would be too narrow inside of it, I suppose."

"Well hopefully." Prue said and put it back onto the table.

After dinner Cole and Prue set off to the shopping center. Prue had decided to park the car there, because she wanted to walk through the little passages to Madame Zadie's house. She didn't want to attract attention by driving through this poor quarter with their car. So she parked the car and they walked round the center until they arrived at the back street.

Prue looked around and found the street, she had taken, when she followed Vivian. It was already dark as last time and the dim light of the few street lights, which were still working, was shining on the uneven street. But luckily, Prue wore more suitable shoes this time, she thought in satisfaction.

Cole followed her silently and hoped, that Prue would find the right way. The narrow passages and the mostly run down houses and sites looked nearly the same everywhere. They only met a few figures on their way, but nobody noticed them at all.

"How far is it?" Cole finally broke the silence. "It seems to me, as if we would go round in circles all the time."

"The reason for it is that everything looks the same in this quarter." Prue told him angrily and hoped, that she had really chosen the right way. She hadn't been sure at the last crossing, which way was the right one, but she would never tell him about it.

"How did you find it last time?" Cole wanted to know.

"I followed your girl-friend Vivian. Didn't I tell you about it?" She asked ironically.

"Vivian?" Cole laughed out loud. "Really? Vivian wanted to meet a Voodoo Priestess? She has told me, that she doesn't believe in magic at all. I'd like to know, what she wanted from her."

"Probably a love drug, so that all men become a slave to her." Prue suggested loudly.

Cole smiled. "Well it didn't work with me." He said in a low voice.

Prue shrugged her shoulders and decided to change the subject. "Why do you act so stupid? I told you that it's quite a way to walk. And I thought you like long walks."

"What?" Cole looked at her asking. "What makes you say that?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "I think Phoebe has mentioned it once."

"Oh." he let out in surprise and looked at her. "That's right, but I wouldn't call this a relaxed walk."

A dog was barking on a site and some noise was coming out of some houses, someone gave a scream and plates fell down to the ground.

"Yes, but we aren't here for fun." Prue explained and went on.

Cole looked at her intently. "It's strange that you remembered it." He said thoughtfully.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Don't let it go to your head. It doesn't mean a thing." She told him and breathed in relief, when she finally saw the seedy garage with the numerous car wrecks on the left side. "We'll be there soon." She said in a satisfied voice.

Soon after they were standing in front of Madame Zadie's house. It looked the same as Prue remembered it from the last time, nothing had changed. She looked at the entrance thoughtfully. "I think you should meet her alone first." She decided. "She doesn't know you yet and if you can't get something out of her, I can still try it myself."

Cole looked at her sceptically, but then he nodded. "Sure, no problem." He walked to the house and knocked at the door.

Immediately afterwards an imposing woman opened the door and looked at him tiredly. "I don't receive visitors late at night." She told him resolutely.

"You'll receive me. Because it's very important." Cole told her and was anxious to be friendly. He went forward and stood in the doorframe, so that she couldn't close the door.

Prue watched everything, hidden behind a bush. She sighed and regretted already, that she didn't go herself.

Madame Zadie smiled at Cole in amusement. "I won't be forced, even you won't get anywhere with me." She told him, while she looked straight into his eyes. "But you can count yourself lucky, I have some time and I'm rather interested, what you want from me." She said and stepped aside to let Cole in.

Prue watched Cole disappearing in the house. The door was closed again and she decided against going into the garden to watch them. She didn't want that Madame Zadie caught her eavesdropping once again.

Cole entered the dark corridor and followed the woman into a crammed full living room. He looked around curiously and took a close look at the masks and the pictures of saints hanging on the walls and embellishing the altar.

Madame Zadie interrupted his viewing. "You are well versed in this business, aren't you?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "More or less." he said and looked at her smiling. "First of all I know everything about black magic."

"Well, that's not my line." Zadie told him and sat down. "So why do I have the pleasure of meeting a former demon?"

Cole tried hard not letting her see his surprise and took a seat opposite to her. "As I already told you, I'm interested in Voodoo Priestess performing black magic."

"Well I'm not one of them."Zadie told him calmly. "But that isn't why you are here, is it? Your problem is, that you are afraid, that you don't deserve to be lucky."

Cole smiled non-committal. "No, I don't. Actually I'm interested in a Voodoo Priestess called Madame Belva and I've heard that you know her very well." He looked at her attentively, he didn't want to miss one of her emotions.

But Zadie pretended, as if she didn't listen to him and didn't show any trace of emotion. "You wonder, how long you'll need to mess up everything again, don't you?" Zadie wanted to know. "You believe, that you'll always hurt the people you love, because you were up to no good, you were evil in the past and that is your punishment."

Cole shook his head. "Did you get me right? It's about Belva that I'm here. She performs black magic to lock up demons and I fear she does even worse things."

Zadie looked at him forcefully. "It's wrong, that you'll mess up everything good in your life. You just never got a real chance. You're afraid that you aren't able to keep your happiness, your luck. That you don't deserve to be lucky and that you'll fail inevitable. But that's not the way it is, you should trust yourself and then everything will be alright."

Cole couldn't avoid answering her. "Don't worry, I trust myself."

"But do you have confidence in love?" Zadie wanted to know.

"No, I don't have anymore." Cole told her with a sneering smile. "Bad experiences. I learnt it the hard way. And as I already told you more than once, I have to talk to you about Belva, that's why I'm here."

"You have to forgive yourself. You shouldn't expect too much of you." Zadie told him with a smile. "You fear that you'll always harm the people you love and therefore you prefer to be careful. You don't want to listen to your feelings, you don't want to dedicate yourself. But then you'll just reach a dead end."

"You repeat yourself." Cole was irritated with her, he knew very well, that it could be dangerous, if he wasn't careful. And therefore he had to be careful all the time. This funny odd bird wouldn't be able to persuade him that the exact opposite was right.

"I can do you a favour and take a look into your future. If you need it to calm down." Zadie offered him.

"No, I'm not interested in your visions of my future." He told her angrily. "You should better look into the future of your sister, because it will look pretty bad."

Seconds later Cole rushed out of the house. "Come on, let's go, she won't tell us anything." He said furiously, when he was standing in front of Prue. He wanted to take her arm to lead her away.

But Prue got away from him angrily and didn't move. "We'll see. I thought so as me. I knew that I'd better go myself." She said and looked at the house. "But hopefully it isn't too late, yet. I'll get her to talk." She told him confidently and walked purposefully to the door.

"Okay, enjoy yourself." Cole called after her and hid behind the bush, when Prue knocked at the door. He was fed up with Zadie's views and messages.

Madame Zadie opened the door immediately and smiled at Prue friendly. "I have expected something like that." She said in a low voice and let Prue step in. She led her along the corridor to the study, looking out onto the garden. Zadie closed the door and offered her the same seat as the night some weeks ago.

"Thank you!" Prue said and sat down. Then she looked at the woman attentively and decided to get onto the subject of her visit immediately. "I want to talk about Belva's dark machinations with you."

Zadie smiled knowing. "No, that isn't the real reason why you are here." She explained calmly. "You don't know, how you shall deal with your feelings for the man, who just visited me."

Prue gave her an annoyed look and feared the worst. "What did he tell you?"

"Don't worry, he didn't talk about you." Zadie told her. "That wasn't necessary. I can see it in your eyes. You are afraid of your feelings for him."

Prue smiled coldly. "No, I'm not." she got it straight firmly. "And that's not the point why I'm here. It's about..."

But Zadie cut her short. "There is no reason to be afraid of love." She told Prue with a smile. "He isn't a demon anymore, you don't have to worry about it. There isn't any evil inside of him any longer, even if he isn't convinced about it himself."

Prue decided, that she wouldn't fall for Zadie's line. Perhaps she succeeded to confess Cole with her talking, but she would fail with her. "But there is evil inside of your sister." She told her with a cold smile.

Zadie sighed. "My sister is a complicated person, just like you. She has never seen the luck, even if it was right under her nose." She took a few bones into her hands and shook them. "You fell in love with him, why do you think you have to deny it?"

"We aren't talking about me." Prue explained as calm as possible.

"Oh we do!" Zadie looked at her smiling and cast a few bones onto the table.

Against her will Prue looked at the pattern on the table and wondered, what the meaning of it was. But she wouldn't have to worry about it, Zadie told her at once.

"I can see a lucky future for you and this former demon. Three children, two girls and ..."

Prue stood up furiously and pushed the bones onto the ground with a simple gesture. "Stop it, it's not about that, that I'm here. You just try to distract me, but you won't succeed. It's your sister, why I'm here." She explained insecurely.

Zadie shook her head sadly. "She is my sister and I know, that you'll understand me. I can't walk out on my sister, no matter how wrong the way is, that she has chosen. Don't worry about her, I'll take care of this matter." She explained firmly and pointed at the bones, which were lying on the ground in the same pattern as before. "But that is real. Don't seal your heart to your luck."

"Don't worry, I know better than you, how my luck looks like." Prue told her and left the house without turning back.

When she passed Cole, soon after, she didn't deign to look at him. He emerged from the bush and tried to follow her. "Did she tell you anything?" he wanted to know.

"She told me, that she'll take care of her sister alone." Prue said curtly. If only she hadn't gone to Madame Zadie, because without wanting it at all, she had realized something she actually already knew all the time.

Prue looked aside, but when she saw Cole at her side, she moved away a little, because she didn't want to be close to him. She felt terrible. She had fallen in love with him so slowly, that she didn't notice it herself. But when she was standing in Madame Zadie's living room it suddenly stared into her face. It was so obvious, already when she stood up for him this afternoon, she should have known, or when she had been happy to hear Dianne's theory about Cole's behaviour, or when she had been so hurt, after he had whispered Phoebe's name into her ear, or actually earlier, every time, when he had kissed her.

But a lucky family with children, that was even too much for her! She took a deep breath, she didn't have to worry about it. She took the pill, she was always careful. And she had never believed one of the stories about women who got pregnant by chance. That was nonsense, something like that couldn't happen to her. She looked down, when she suddenly saw Madame Zadie's amulet, she was still wearing. She took it and tore it off furiously, she didn't want to wear anything of this Voodoo priestess. She should never have worn it. She threw it away in a high arc. She could hear a low clatter, as if the tooth bounced off a wall and fell onto the ground.

Cole looked at Prue in surprise. "What was that?" he asked and on a sudden impulse he took her hand.

His touch was a flash of lightning, she stepped back and looked at him horrified. "Don't touch me ever again."

Her uncouth rejection hurt him more, than he had thought. He was getting cold just of thinking that he could never touch her ever again. Therefore he asked rudely. "Why do you make such a fuss about it?" When he didn't get an answer, he rolled his eyes edgily and wanted to know again. "What did you throw away?"

"Just the ugly tooth amulet, I should have never worn it." she explained coldly.

"That was a stupid idea." Cole said in dissatisfaction and looked around, but it was too dark to make out anything. He just saw a building with a christmas lightning over the entrance, but he couldn't see, where the amulet ended up. "She didn't want to betray her sister. But I'm sure she just wanted to protect you with the amulet."

"We've no idea, what she was trying to achieve by that." Prue explained, completely composed again. "And I don't want to wait and see what happens." She didn't want to wear anything what could in the least be connected with black magic. She didn't trust this Voodoo Priestess and she'd never listen to her, no matter, what she was feeling. Her heart would be sealed and she would put everything under lock and key as firmly fixed as possible.

Cole looked at her attentively. "What else did Zadie tell you? I've never seen you so badly shaken before."

"Nothing! Why do you ask?" Prue looked at him carefully and wondered, if she had told him the same nonsense. No, please not, she thought begging. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing." he explained curtly.

Prue looked at him sceptically, but decided, that she must have told him something else. Because otherwise she could imagine very well, that he would tease her about their future little family.

When they arrived at home, Prue walked upstairs quickly, without another word. Cole looked after her thoughtfully, she had really acted very strange. But he hoped, that that would change soon. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to go into the living room, where he could still see some light.

Amy had made herself a home on the coach and was on the verge of sleeping. When she saw Cole, she had a good stretch. "I wanted to wait until you are home again." She told him. "Did you find out anything?"Cole shook his head and sat down. "No, she was silent as the grave. Her sister wreaks havoc and she couldn't care less."

Amy nodded. "And where is Prue?" she wanted to know.

"Upstairs. Good old Zadie must have told her something that put her off completely." Cole said and looked to the door, then he turned back to Amy. "And I can tell you, Prue doesn't lose the thread so easily."

"Did you ask her about it?"

Cole looked at her sceptically. "Of course, but she never tells me anything."

Amy shook her head slowly. "If you really asked her, she'd do it." She explained, because she could imagine very well, the way their talk had gone. "If you told her, that you are worried about her, she would tell you everything."

Cole laughed disdainfully. "You don't know her very well." he said and stood up. "But so what. Probably she won't remember anymore tomorrow." He wished Amy a good night and disappeared.

Amy looked behind him thoughtfully. She couldn't understand, why both of them acted so strange. It was obvious, that they were wild about each other, nevertheless they acted as if they didn't know it. Or rather, they preferred to fight against and snap at each other. Amy sighed, they should have grown out of that by now, she thought angrily, but obviously age didn't matter. Adam and her that had been completely different. They had always known that they were in love, even in the beginning. But that didn't get them anywhere, Adam decided for the church and not for her. If she had accepted his decision, he would probably still be alive. She looked at the table wistfully, where the thunderstone was still lying. If she just knew, why the demon had killed Adam and if there was a reason at all.

She sighed, why did Adam have to be so terribly good, they could have continue their relation secretly. But no, he didn't want it. Perhaps she should fall in love with someone who wasn't so good, next time. No demon of course, because they didn't have a heart. Amy looked at the door and suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to ask Cole about the strange man. Why had he called him a demon?


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks for your reviews!  
I'm glad, that you like Prue and Cole together, that's really great. Because this is much more a Cole/Prue than a Charmed Fanfiction. _

_Okay, here is the next chapter!_

**25. Chapter**

This night Prue slept very badly, she was terribly hot and she tossed and turned. Wild nightmares appeared in her mind's eyes. She stood on an open field and tried to build a wall of tiny stones. Cole was standing on the other side of the wall and he was amused about her efforts. He shook his head and urged her to stop it again and again, but she wouldn't be put off and kept stacking up one stone on the other.

When the wall was finally ready, she noticed, that she had let a gap for the door. Suddenly she was overcome by fear, she felt threatened and looked around in hectic until she finally found the door. She heaved it into the gap quickly. Then she took the key and unlocked the door, before she even hanged a big padlock in front of it. In relief she stepped back a few steps, she was glad that she was safe now, but suddenly the wall transformed into a wall made of glass, so that she could see through it.

She saw a huge snake, coming to the wall from the other side. Cole ran to the door and asked her to open it. But Prue couldn't move. The snake was coming closer and closer and Cole begged her to help him. Prue didn't know, what to do, but finally she walked to the door slowly. But just in this moment Leo appeared beside her. He told her, that she was too clever to open the door, that she wouldn't expose all of them to danger.

Prue hesitated and the wall was suddenly grey again. She couldn't look through it anymore, but she still heard Cole begging her to open the door. She looked around absolutely desperate, when she suddenly saw Piper and Phoebe standing behind her. She ran to her sisters overjoyed and hugged them, in this moment she forgot everything else around her. She forgot the time and suddenly the wall broke down behind her. She turned around and rushed to it. Piper told her, that she could have built it more solid, obviously she had forgotten a lot. Prue wanted to contradict and looked at the heap of rubble.

Suddenly she was overcome by a strange feeling and she searched for the snake. But she couldn't see it anymore, whether the snake nor Cole. Piper nodded in satisfaction beside her and said, that the wall had served it's purpose at least. Prue already wanted to ask, which purpose, when Phoebe stepped beside her and said, that it was better now. She looked at Prue and told her, that he was evil and would always wreak havoc, she knew it from her own personal experience and besides his mad love would always belong to her. Prue said that he had changed, but Phoebe just laughed nastily and asked Prue, if she wanted to know, what 'and' would have been. Suddenly a creature was standing beside her, it was looking like Belthazor as a child. That would be the 'and' and she wouldn't be so crazy to bring it into the world, Phoebe explained.

In the next moment Phoebe was standing in front of Danny, who was lying on a stone. She held a knife in her hand. Prue wanted to snatch it from her, but Phoebe was incredibly strong. Prue screamed at her that it was her son, but Phoebe snapped that he was evil, evil, evil.

Suddenly all were gone and Prue was standing on the other side of the wall. The landscape had changed now it was shining in a strange red colour. Madame Zadie walked to her, she shook her head sadly and accused her of not listening to her luck. Now it was too late, the snake had devoured Cole and she hadn't done anything to help him. Prue wanted to contradict, when Madame Zadie turned into Leo, who told her, that she went the right way about it. Prue explained, that her sisters had distracted her, that she had no choice. But Leo shook his head and told her, that she wouldn't see her sisters ever again. Prue turned around and tried to explain Leo, that she had just met them. But Leo didn't listen and reproved her, that she should finally accept, that she had to live a life without her sisters. Suddenly Leo was Madame Zadie again, who looked at her still sadly. She said that she should have listened to her heart.

In the next moment Prue was standing on Wingrove's plantation. She saw the snake disappearing in the underground vault of the dilapidated manor house. Prue wanted to follow it and started to run, but she didn't make any headway, something stopped her. David Morgan appeared beside her, he held Danny on his arms and reminded her, that he had already warned her, but she didn't listen. The snake would still be hungry. He laughed and disappeared with Danny in the direction of the manor house. Prue tried to move forward, but it seemed to her as if the house would drift apart more and more. She was absolutely desperate, when the Voodoo Priestess Belva was standing beside her. She told her, that everything was her fault, because she was incompetent to protect anyone. Now she had lost everything, Belva explained, even her sisters didn't need her anymore, they preferred to live without her. Belva started to laugh nastily. It sounded like a monotonous bleep, she was alone, she had failed miserably and now she was all alone.

Prue woke up, dripping with sweat, the sun was up already and the alarm clock on her bedside table was beeping earpiercingly. Prue wanted to get up to switch it off, but she couldn't budge. Was she still dreaming, she wondered weakly and pinched her arm by a supreme effort. No, she wasn't dreaming anymore, but why couldn't she get up to switch off the alarm clock? Every single move was incredible strenuous. Her alarm clock was beeping louder and louder and Prue had to pull herself together so that she wouldn't burst out in tears. What was going on with her, why did she feel so weak?

Suddenly her door was opened and Cole entered the room. "I know, I take the risk, that you'll kill me. But I could even hear this noise on the corridor." He switched off the alarm clock and looked at Prue carefully. Actually he had expected that she would have kicked him out of her room long ago. "Is something wrong with you?"

"I'll get up soon." Prue explained in a croaking voice.

Cole walked to her bed slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so hot!" She let out and had to put up with Cole sitting down onto her bed.

He touched her forehead and drew back his hand in fright. "You are glowing. Do you have a temperature?"

That was obvious, wasn't it, Prue thought angrily, but she was even too exhausted to have an argument with him.

"I'll be back soon." Cole explained and stood up without waiting for her answer. He left her room and called for Amy.

Soon later, he entered Prue's room again, together with Amy. "I think she has a high temperature." Cole told Amy. "Or is that normal?"

Amy gave him a confused look, then she went to Prue's bed. She took a close look at her and touched her forehead. "No, her temperature is much too high, that can't be normal."

Cole sighed. "I know, I just wanted to know, if it's a usual disease."

"What?" Amy looked at him sceptically. "Why do you ask me? I don't know why she fell ill, I'm no doctor. Probably it's just a virus infection."

"And everything can happen so fast?" Cole wanted to know.

"Yes, I think so." Amy said, she still didn't know exactly, what he wanted to know from her. She looked at Prue again. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible!" she got out in a low voice.

Amy turned around to Cole. "You should better call a doctor." She said.

Cole looked at them thoughtfully, but he didn't budge. He hadn't the faintest idea of human diseases, his demonic genes had always protected him from falling ill. Nevertheless he had the funny feeling, that Prue's disease wasn't a simple virus. "What will the doctor do with her?"

Amy shook her head angrily. "He'll examine her and admit her to the hospitalin in an emergency. What else?"

Cole came closer to the bed and sat down on the other side. He looked at Prue asking. "Shall I try to call Leo?" he wanted to know, but Prue shook her head hardly noticeable.

"He wouldn't come." she whispered.

"So you are sure, that it's an ordinary disease, aren't you? No magic involved!" He wanted to know solicitously. "Do you really want to go to a hospital?"

Prue looked at him thoughtfully, she felt terribly this virus had caught her very fast, that was true, but she had no idea, what kind of disease it was. She shrugged her shoulders slightly, she was too dopey to think about it, couldn't he come to a decision without her help?

Cole looked at Amy again. "Is it dangerous?"

"Of course it is, don't you see, how she is burning?" she asked angrily. "Call the doctor, otherwise I'll do it."

"But if it's magic or a curse, no doctor will be able to help her." Cole told her and stood up. He wouldn't allow that, he wouldn't lose her. He looked at Amy requesting. "Can you come with me for a moment."

Amy stood up reluctantly and followed him downstairs.

When they arrived in the living room, Cole started to call for Leo in a loud voice, but nobody appeared. "I knew it, if I call him, he won't come." He explained furiously and looked at Amy. "Can you try it, please?"

"What?" she wanted to know, rather confused.

"You shall call him." he told her, he was tensed up. "Just call loud and plain 'Leo'."

Amy still looked at him sceptically. "Leo?" she whispered, but when she saw Cole's angry face, she decided to try it again. "Leo!" She shouted and felt rather silly. She tried it again, but nothing happened.

When she wanted to scream his name again, Cole stopped her with a resigned gesture. "It's okay, he won't come." He realized in frustration and looked at Amy. "Do you think it'll be dangerous, if we still wait for an hour, before we call the doctor?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea, I can just see that she's in a bad way."

Cole nodded. "Yes, me, too. But I have a feeling that her disease is a curse and as far as I see it, the only person, who will be able to help us, is Madame Zadie."

"And you don't think, that she could be responsible for the curse?" Amy asked sceptically.

"No, she wants to protect her sister, but she doesn't want to harm us." He looked at Amy begging. "I have to try it first."

Amy nodded. "I understand, but if I notice, that it'll get worse, I'll call an emergency doctor at once." She explained firmly.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Cole told her and took his keys. He rushed to the door, but then he stopped again and turned around. "Oh and can you call Prue's office, please. Tell them that she can't come to work today."

Amy nodded. "No problem, but hurry up, please."

Cole speeded to the shopping center, but he didn't park his car there. He decided to take the car to get to Madame Zadie's house. In spite of the countless winding streets it would take too long to walk. Some people on the streets looked after his car in surprise, but Cole didn't care about it. He drove through the narrow passages and tried to orientate himself. Last evening he followed Prue and he could just remember a seedy garage with numerous car wrecks as a landmark.

Without thinking he stopped the car beside two black teenagers, who were tinkering at a motor bike at the roadside. Cole opened the window and loud music boomed towards him. "Hey boy, come here for a minute." Cole shouted to one of them.

The boy looked at him and stood up leisurely. His trousers were nearly hanging in his knees and he walked to the car in an extremely offhanded way. "A cool car." he said in a husky voice, while he seized up Cole. "You should better take care of it. So what is anyone like you doing in our quarter?"

"I'm searching for a seedy garage with car wrecks, do you know where it is?" Cole asked impatiently.

"Mm." the boy rocked back and forth slightly. "Can you tell me, why I should give you an answer?"

Cole grinned nastily. "Yes, because otherwise I'll start my cool car to run over you. So come on."

Although it was impossible for Cole to knock the boy down from his position, he had a threatening effect on the boy. He noticed that Cole didn't stand for any games. He meant, what he said deadly serious. "Keep cool." The boy said quickly and stepped back from the car. "You'll have to turn left at the next street and then straight on until you'll reach a crossing, you'll have to turn right there."

The boy turned around to his friend, while Cole nodded and closed the window. The boy decided, that it was high time to become more courageous. He walked to the car again and banged his fist onto the car top angrily. "Hey, you could have thanked me at least." he said in a loud voice.

Cole opened the window again and the boy jumped back quite a distance. "Thank you!" Cole replied in a threatening low voice. "And if I can't find the garage, I'll come back and make things unpleasant for you."

"It's okay man, don't panic." were the only words the boy let out. He watched the car disappearing and heaved a sigh of relief. Now when he was hidden in a cloud of dust, he raised his middle finger courageously. "Don't you dare to show your face here again, bastard, that's our quarter."

When Cole passed the seedy garage two crossings later, he found out in relief, that the boy had told him the truth. Soon after he stopped in front of Madame Zadie's house and jumped out of the car. He didn't care, that some of Madame Zadie's neighbours looked at the new car, rather curiously, finally it belonged to Edward Wingrove, so why should he care?

Cole walked to the entrance and knocked at the door aggressively. When nothing happened, he looked around angrily. He jumped from the veranda and walked around the house to the other side. The sun was shining in a glaring light into the windows of the room, where he had met Zadie the night before. He couldn't see anything, but he didn't think twice he walked to the window and started to hammer at the windowpane.

Soon later, Zadie appeared and opened the curtain angrily. When she recognized Cole, she opened the door slightly and looked at him. "What do you want from me? I'm busy, you can come back later."

"No I won't do that." Cole hissed at her. "Send your clients home, you'll come with me."

"Why should I?" Zadie asked in amusement.

"Because Prue is in a critical condition and your damn sister is involved in it." Cole explained in a loud voice.

Zadie looked around, she didn't like, that he was shouting his head off in her neighbourhood. "That's impossible." She told him firmly. "I've given an amulet to your girl-friend, that will protect her from evil. And I saw her wearing it last night."

Cole smiled nastily. "Yes, she wore it. But after you've told her such a nonsense to put her out, she has lost her composure and threw it away in a high arc."

Now Zadie gave him a shocked look. "That's impossible." she whispered. "What's wrong with her?"

"Fever, she has a high temperature and she can't move." Cole told her desperately. "So come on, you have to help her."

Zadie nodded. "Okay, I'll take a close look at her. But first I'll have to go back into my house. I need some things. Wait for me in front of the house."

Cole saw her disappearing in the house and went back to his car. He was a little surprised, that nobody approached the car, yet. When Cole just wanted to sit down in the car, he heard that the door of Zadie's house was opened. He looked around and saw that an elder infirm lady was coming out of the door.

She walked slowly to the street and then she turned to Cole. "Madame Zadie helps us all the time." She told him. "And she shouldn't concern herself with rich white rabble like you." She didn't wait for an answer, but marched off.

Cole looked after her thoughtfully, when Zadie was coming out of her house. She rushed to Cole's car and held a small black case in her hand. Cole got in and opened the door for her.

"Obviously she means a lot to you, if you dare to go to such a quarter in your car." Zadie told him and threw herself onto the seat.

"It isn't my car." Cole explained curtly. "Now you just have to tell me the fastest way to the shopping center."

Zadie shook her head. "No, first you'll tell me, where your girl-friend had thrown away my amulet."

"We don't have any time for that." Cole explained angrily.

"Oh we'll have enough time. I don't have an unlimited number of powerful amulets. We'll have to find it." She told him firmly.

Cole looked around and conceded. "It isn't far, along the street. There is a house with a Christmas lightning over the entrance." He explained.

"I'd never thought that someone like you is well versed in Christmas decoration." Zadie wondered with a smile on her face.

Cole cast an angry look at her. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes." He explained coldly.

"It's okay, it just surprised me, that you called it a Christmas lighting. Because it's the entrance to a pub." Zadie told him and looked to the left. "Stop here, we are already there."

Cole stopped and Zadie got off the car. She walked briskly to the entrance of the pub, where some men already hanged around in the early morning. They were standing on the veranda with some bottles in their hands and looked at Cole and his car suspiciously.

Cole decided, that Zadie should settle this issue alone. He wouldn't let the car standing here unguarded. He looked after her and saw to his surprise, that she walked to the men. She talked to them and the men looked at her respectfully.

Cole opened the window. "I've heard, Bob has found it, Mam." He heard one of the man saying politely. Zadie thanked him and entered the pub. Cole looked at the men, who still watched him distrustfully, but none of them came closer. Soon later Zadie left the pub again and walked to the car with a satisfied smile on her face.

"The owner Bob has found it on the veranda." She said, when she got in. "He wanted to take it to me at once, but first he had to open the pub." she told Cole and smiled. "But I noticed that it gave him an uneasy feeling to know that it was lying beside him. A lot of people are still afraid of my power." She explained and it was obvious, that she was very satisfied with her reputation.

"Probably with good reasons." Cole said coldly.

Zadie shrugged her shoulders. "I just do good, I help people and I never do harm anyone. Believe me!" she explained with a touch of satisfaction in her voice, before she told him the fastest way to the shopping center.

Soon later, they had left the neglected quarter and speeded to Cole's home. Zadie cast a quick look at him and finally she wanted to know. "So she didn't tell you, what we were talking about yesterday?"

"No, why? Was it important?" Cole asked intentionally uninterested.

Zadie smiled. "You should ask her about it, when she'll be back on her feet again."

"If she'll just recover." Cole murmured quietly.

"If my sister is responsible for her illness, I'll be able to help her. My sister is very powerful, but I can compete with her, just trust me." Zadie assured him. "I won't let it happen that someone dies through my sister's fault."

Cole laughed ironically. "Sorry, that's too late. She is to blame for the death of some people already." he explained grimly, but before Zadie could answer, they arrived in front of his house. They got off the car and Cole opened the door.

When they entered the hall, Amy was already waiting on the stairs. "At last!" She let out completely desperate. "I was worried about you and I didn't know, how long I could still wait."

They hurried upstairs and entered Prue's bedroom. Prue was lying on her bed and was burning literally spoken. Cole rushed to her bed, while Zadie stopped at the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath with her arms wide open. After a while she opened her eyes again. "I think you are right." She said sadly. "I'll have to clear her of the bad energies." She looked around and turned to Amy. "Can you show me the bathroom, please?"

Amy gave Cole an asking look, but when he nodded, she led Zadie to the bathroom. "It's right there." She explained and opened the door.

"Thank you!" Zadie entered the room and looked around. Then she sat down on the side of the bathtub and turned on the faucet. The water rushed into the bath and Zadie checked the temperature, when she was satisfied with it, she opened her case.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked still standing at the door and watching Zadie sceptically.

"I prepare a magical bath." Zadie explained and started to scatter flowers into the water. "Jasmine petals, almond components, champagne and some secret ingredients, like the 'water of Loas'." She added the ingredients into the water and smiled at Amy. "I'll need five minutes, then he can carry her here."

Amy nodded. "You want to say, Cole can bring Prue along in five minutes." she stated in dissatisfaction.

"Thanks, that you've finally told me their names, they didn't introduce themselves to me." Zadie explained and chased Amy away with a gesture.

Amy closed the door reluctantly and walked back to Prue's bedroom, where Cole was still sitting on the bed. "She told me, that you shall bring Prue into the bathroom in five minutes." She told him.

Although Cole kept looking at Prue, who was moving restlessly to and fro, he heard Amy's displeasure in her voice. "You don't trust her, do you?" he wanted to know.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, hardly noticeable. "I don't know, but as long as you believe that she's able to help Prue, I'll trust your opinion, but I don't want to be near to her."

Cole nodded. "Okay, then you can go downstairs with Danny. You can leave everything to us."

Amy walked downstairs in relief and made herself and Danny a home in the winter garden.

Meanwhile Cole stayed at Prue's side and sighed. He hoped, that he was right, it was too dreadful to think that he could lose her because of his own wrong decision. "You won't die, have you got that straight?" He asked and picked her up carefully.

"Das musst du gerade sagen." she said weakly and snuggled up to him. "You allowed the snake to devour you, without fighting. I would have opened the door, sooner or later."

"Oh yes, of course." Cole said and stood up.

"It wasn't my fault, they distracted me, you should have fought a little longer." She told him angrily.

"I'll do it next time, I promise." Cole tried to calm her down, although he had no idea, what she was talking about.

Prue rested her head on his shoulder. "Hopefully." she said tiredly.

Cole carried her into the bathroom, where Zadie already opened the door impatiently. She was wearing a white dress now and many censers were spreading a good smell in the bathroom. White candles were placed around the bathtub, but they weren't lighted up, yet. Cole looked at Zadie asking.

"I have to put some of this essence onto her whole body." She explained and pulled a little bottle out of her case. "So we'll take off her nightshirt first." She came closer.

"I'll do it." Cole told her firmly and let Prue down carefully. When she was standing shakily on the ground, he undressed her quickly. Prue looked at him, very interested, but when Zadie wanted to begin to put some of her essence onto her arm, she refused.

"Don't dare to touch me." she explained as resolutely as she could. "You just want that your damn vision of the future will come true."

Zadie smiled. "Would it be so bad?" she asked in a low voice.

Prue couldn't think clearly, that was the only reason, why she didn't find a reason to contradict. But nevertheless she didn't want that this Voodoo Priestess would touch her and she gave Cole a begging look.

"Come on, it'll be necessary, if you want to recover soon." He explained calmly.

"You can do it." Zadie decided meanwhile and handed the essence over to Cole. He took the small bottle hesitatingly, when Zadie added. "It'll work wonders, if a loving person does it."

"Oh well, then you've really chosen the right one." Prue said cynically and sat down on the turned down toilet seat. When she noticed Cole's asking look, she shrugged her shoulders hardly noticeable. "Well obviously I have no choice. So hurry up." she allowed him mercifully.

Cole kneeled down beside her and started to put some of the white essence onto her arm.

Prue looked at her arm, which was already covered with a white paste and followed Cole's hand with her eyes. He just rubbed some essence onto her leg slowly. "Do you know, why everybody wants to marry us up, here?" She asked, but before he could answer she continued. "Just Leo didn't want it. If he knew of it. But luckily he was convinced that I wouldn't be so gullible."

"And he is right." Cole explained and didn't stop creaming.

Prue agreed immediately. "Yes he is, I'm not gullible. But nevertheless I couldn't do anything against it. Or do you know remedy?" She looked up and Cole looked at her, too.

He saw into her feverish shining eyes and smiled. "No!" He explained shortly and went on creaming her body.

When he was ready, he helped Prue to stand up and go to the bath. She climbed into the water and leaned back. The hot water was up to her neck. "And it's all thanks to Vivian." She murmured and didn't necessarily mean her illness.

But obviously Cole misinterpreted her statement and flashed at Zadie. "Is Vivian responsible for this disease?" He wanted to know in a piercing voice.

Zadie sighed and started to light up the candles. "I think she is. Some weeks ago she visited me. She wanted to harm Prue." She shrugged her shoulders in excuse. "I rejected of course, but I suppose she went to Belva to ask her for this favour."

Cole looked at Zadie and shook his head. "And you couldn't think of anything better, than giving Prue your amulet?"

"No, because it did his job, as long as she wore it." She stated firmly and looked back at Prue. "You must not move while the ritual." She told her, before she turned to Cole. "You have to go now." She told him plainly. "I'll need my full concentration, when I conjure the Loa."

Cole looked at Prue who laid in the bath with closed eyes. Unfortunately he knew, that Zadie was right. "If anything happens to her, I'll find a way to make life hell for you." He explained in an icy voice.

"I have no doubt about it." Zadie said calmly and looked him straight into the eyes.

"Good!" Cole left the bathroom reluctantly and walked downstairs, lost in thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks a lot for your reviews! _

Mimi: I also think, Prue would have been a better choice. And I'm really glad that my story made you refresh your German. That's just great!

_Jaded: I'm really happy you noticed, that I pay attention to little things in my fanfic, too. I like it, if all adds up somehow._

_Okay, now something about a beta again. Well nobody really offered me his or her help for the translation, yet. So you have to be content with my English translation. And I'm sure it isn't that bad that you can't understand what's going on. Don't bother about every single mistake, otherwise you should offer me your help or read it in German._

_And now the next chapter!_

**26. Chapter**

Cole found Amy and Danny in the winter garden and sat down, too. He wasn't satisfied with the whole situation and started brooding. Finally he stood up again and began to go up and down nervously. He couldn't get Vivian out of his mind. If she was responsible for Prue's illness, he could be the real cause for everything.

Amy gave him an annoyed look and asked finally. "Couldn't you stop it, please. It's driving me round the bend."

"And it's driving me round the bend to sit around helplessly." Cole said furiously. "And to think about Vivian Wingrove."

"Vivian?" Amy asked in surprise. "What made you think of her?"

"Oh yes, you also know her." Cole remembered and sat down on the armchair beside Amy again. "Do you think, she could get the curse onto Prue?" He wanted to know and bent forward to look at Amy.

"I've no idea, but I'd say that she hasn't the faintest idea of magic." Amy said thoughtfully. "And what has she got against Prue?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I was out with Vivian one time." He said thoughtfully and when he saw Amy's disgusted look, he added. "Just once and besides you were the real reason that I was out with her. But can you imagine, that she'd go to a Voodoo priestess to take revenge?"

"Mm, I can imagine very well, that both Wingrove sisters will stop at nothing to reach their goal. But actually I know Charlie much better than Vivian. Our parents always wanted us to make friends with each other. Therefore we had to meet very often. But I've never enjoyed it." Amy explained and smiled. "Vivian and Charlotte are arrogant and full of themselves. But well, you probably can't expect anything else of them, finally Edward Wingrove is their father."

Cole looked at Amy thoughtfully, he had completely forgotten, that Vivian was Amy's sister. "So you don't like Edward Wingrove?"

"I like none of the Wingroves particularly." Amy said. "But Edward Wingrove is such a toady. Every time, we visited the Wingroves, he put his arm fatherly around my shoulder and asked me, how I am getting on. And after I had told him something of necessity, he had asked me in a patronizing manner, if he could help me." Amy shuddered. "No, he is worse than my step father, he always lets me alone, if I want it."

It was obvious, that Amy had no idea, that Wingrove was her biological father and Cole didn't have in mind to tell her anything about it. But Amy was also sure, that Vivian had no scruples about doing Prue harm by asking a Voodoo Priestess for help. Zadie had confirmed his assumption, too. And if Vivian was responsible for Prue's disease, basically he was to blame for it. Cole looked out of the window, he was restless and he had to find out, what was going on in Vivian's little head. He had to do something, otherwise the long wait would drive him mad. "I'll have to meet Vivian." He decided and searched for her phone number.

Amy looked after him in surprise, when he went into the room next door to call Vivian.

Vivian thought it was tremendous, when she heard Cole's voice. She was all for it, to meet him in a cafe in 10 minutes. Satisfied Cole hanged up, he would find out, what this bitch had planned.

When Cole arrived in the cafe, soon later, the morning run was already over. There were only a few customers inside the cafe, but nevertheless Cole walked to the back of the cafe, where the customers could sit in the open air in a little garden. At this time Cole couldn't see anyone here and he had the free choice. He sat down at a table on the edge and waited for Vivian.

A few minutes later Vivian appeared and beamed, when she saw Cole. She tripped to him on her high heels and sat down. "I'm so glad to hear of you again." She started and beckoned over the waitress forcefully to order a coffee. "When I've heard that Amy is free again, I knew immediately that my father and you have finally settled your little differences."

Cole shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't meet him since that day." He told Vivian and decided to wait until the waitress would have served their order, before he'd start to talk about the true reason for their date. Soon later the waitress appeared.

"That was quick." Vivian smiled and looked around. "You've chosen a great time. We are nearly alone, before the hordes will come for lunch. We should go here more often."

"Hm." Cole let out scornfully and gave Vivian a cold look. "Prue is ill." he told her.

Vivian looked up, very surprised that he had changed the subject so quickly. "Oh, what's wrong with her?" she asked politely, although she wasn't interested in it at all.

"I thought you could tell me more about it." he answered with an ice-cold smile.

Vivian laughed artificially. "No, why? What gives you that idea?"

"What gives me that idea?" Cole asked angrily. "Well because you put a Voodoo curse on Prue. And it's responsible for her current disease."

Vivian turned pale, nevertheless she contradicted his accusation vehemently. "What makes you think of that nonsense? Did Prue tell you anything like that? She is just jealous of me, she was always green with envy. She just wants to slander me in front of you. Voodoo isn't my cup of tea. I've already told you."

"Oh, it isn't? And why did Madame Zadie tell me, that you met her to harm Prue?" Cole asked coldly.

Vivian laughed artificially. "Do you really believe this old witch?"

"Where do you know her from, if you've no frigging idea of Voodoo?" Cole wanted to know in a cynical voice.

"I'm living in this town all my life, therefore it's inevitable, that you know such people." She tried to make excuses.

"Oh sure and the easiest solution to get rid of undesirable people in this town, is by driving them to death with a Voodoo spell." Cole snapped at her.

"Stop exaggerating, she won't die." Vivian explained resolutely.

"Oh, she won't? How do you know that? Such spells can have bad consequences mostly. And you haven't seen Prue today, she's in a critical condition." Cole told Vivian.

Vivian's hands were shaking, when she took her cup of coffee. "That isn't true, I just wanted to teach her a lesson. Something she wouldn't forget about in a hurry." she whispered.

Cole leaned back in frustration. "It's hard to believe, that you really did it." He shook his head and gave her a disgusted look. "And why? Just because you are dead keen on me?"

Vivian breathed out angrily. "Who do you think you are? You aren't so hot." She told him very indignantly.

Cole was relieved, this made things a lot easier to him, at least Prue didn't suffer because of him. Or did Vivian lie to him? "But why did you do it?""Because she's an arrogant and pretentious bitch." Vivian started her vitriolic attack. "She disliked me from the first day, although there was no reason. She even didn't give my a chance, and her only reason was, that my father has helped me to get the job. But what's so bad about that?"

She looked at Cole angrily and didn't wait for an answer. "That doesn't mean, that my work is bad. But no, she defamed me everywhere. She said nasty things about me to our boss, to other reporters and to everyone. She made no attempt to hide her disapproval. She even talked with Judy about me behind my back, although I always got on well with Judy. Prue is a rascally, selfish bitch and she deserves it."

"She deserves to die?" Cole asked coldly.

"No, I never wanted anything like that. But when she lied to me, I've had just about all I could take." Vivian drank a bit of her coffee. "She could have told me, that you are together, couldn't she? But no, she let me take it on the chin. She wanted to see me making a foul of myself."

Cole shook his head. "Rubbish."

"Oh really? I admit, that I found you very attractive in the beginning, but believe me, I'm not so desperate to be in need of something like that. Okay, first I wanted to buy a remedy to take you away from her, but Prue is such an ice-cold bitch, that it wouldn't have hurt her a bit. And I wouldn't put it past her that she just started an affair with you, because I was interested in you, too." Vivian hissed.

Cole flashed a look of contempt at her. He kept his remarks to himself and didn't care, if there could be a trace of truth in Vivian's comment.

Vivian stared back angrily. "She doesn't look as good as I do with her big wide eyes. Besides she is arrogant and selfish. What do you see in her?"

Cole smiled slightly. "That's easy. I love her." It wasn't difficult to say it in front of Vivian, because actually he knew it already for a long time. Every time, when he had kissed Prue, he had felt it, nevertheless he had forced himself to ignore it. It had felt too great to give up on it, therefore he had found a thousand excuses for his actions. He had denied it to himself, because he hadn't been ready to bear the consequences.

Vivian snorted with rage. "Oh, then it's no wonder, finally the saying goes, 'love is blind'"

Cole forced a smile. "You don't know how I have to pull myself together so as not to wring your neck." He explained as composed as possible. "But I can't make any guarantees, what will happen, if something happens to Prue."

"You should stop exaggerating, she'll recover. And even if she won't, I'm not responsible for that." Vivian explained vehemently. "I just wanted to put a little damper on her, that's all. She should understand, that she can't get away with everything."

"Of course it's your fault, because you went to a Voodoo Priestess and asked her for a favour." Cole replied coldly. "But you can already look forward to your future. Because if we can break the harming spell, it's negative energy will go back on the responsible party."

Vivian shrank back. "No, I've nothing to do with it. I know who is to blame for it, Belva!"

"You assigned her with it. Didn't Belva inform you about the risks?" Cole asked with a satisfied grin, he gloated over the fear in Vivian's eyes. "It's no game Vivian. Voodoo is a very powerful type of magic, actually you should know that. Therefore nobody would use it, if he had evil in his mind. And nobody would buy Voodoo magic. Because if this magic comes back on you, it'll be terrible!" He stood up and pushed back his chair. "Nothing is free. If you take something, something will be taken from you and you have no influence on what it is." He paused for a while. "You can pay with your body or with your life and your death." He grinned nastily and threw a note on the table. "It's on me, enjoy it, it could be the last time."

Vivian stared at him with her mouth wide open, but she couldn't say a word.

Satisfied Cole left the cafe seconds later. Vivian had really asked Belva to cast a spell on Prue, he thought and hoped, that Zadie was really as powerful as she had claimed. He had to go home quickly.

When Cole entered the house, Amy and Danny were still sitting in the winter garden. "Are they still in the bathroom?" he asked anxiously.

Amy nodded. "Yes, I don't know, what they are doing there for such a long time. I just hope everything will turn out right." She sighed. "If you don't mind, I'll go into the kitchen now, perhaps I can prepare something for dinner there."

Cole agreed and Amy left the room in relief. Cole looked after her and sat down beside Danny. He didn't know, what he'd do, if Zadie's ritual failed and he'd loose Prue. He'd take revenge, he'd start with Vivian, then Belva and all their damn families. When he had sat opposite to Vivian, he had felt the pressure to throw an energy ball at her and she would die with her eyes wide open. It would have been so easy, nobody had been there and he had wanted to do it so badly, but he also knew, what it would have meant, if he had done it. He would lose his ability to concentrate, he would run into the danger to lose his control and finally he wouldn't be able to stop himself anymore. No, Vivian wasn't worth it, nobody was worth, that he would lose himself again. And finally he had found another way to take revenge on Vivian.

He sighed and looked at Danny. He had promised him to be always around when he'd need him and he wouldn't break it. "She'll recover again, she is strong, I know it Danny."

Meanwhile Zadie kneeled on the ground in front of the bathtub. She had raised her arms above and was in a deep trance. She was sweated with effort. The harming spell was stronger than she had expected, just her sister was able to conjure such a powerful spell. Zadie worshipped the god of snakes Damballah again and again, when she suddenly felt the negative energy. She got hold of it and pulled it out of Prue on an invisible thread. Prue groaned and felt as if she get rid of a monstrous burden slowly.

There were beads of sweat on Zadie's forehead, when she was finally holding the evil in her hands. She pressed it together with all her might to squeeze it into a little bottle. When she had managed it, she heaved a sigh of relief. She closed the bottle with a cork and thanked the god of snakes for his help. She concluded the rite with a prayer. The candles were already burned down and Zadie put the remains in a jute bag. She added the other remains of her ritual into the bag and in the end she put the bottle with the evil energy into it. She closed it tightly, before she looked at Prue again to tell her, that she should keep lying in the water, until she'd come back.

Prue nodded. She was still exhausted and incredibly tired. Miraculously the water in the bath was still warm, although Zadie had filled in the bath hours ago. Prue leaned back and listened Zadie opening the door and leaving the bathroom.

The Voodoo priestess went downstairs and looked around searching in the hall. Finally she walked to the entrance to the winter garden and looked into the room. She saw Cold and a little boy and stopped in surprise. "Is that your son?" She wanted to know.

Cole, who didn't notice her, jumped up in surprise. "Yes, he is." he finally said and stood up to walk to Zadie. "How is she feeling? Could you heal her?"

Zadie nodded. "Yes and now we'll have to bury the remains in the garden. Do you have a shovel?"

Cole looked at her thoughtfully, before he went to the garage to look for a shovel among the lumber. He found it very fast and brought it to Zadie into the garden. She took it and started to dig beside the whitethorn. When the hole was big enough, she put the jute bag into it and filled it with earth again. She trod it down and murmured a few words, Cole couldn't understand. Then she turned around again. "It's down." She said in relief and followed Cole back into the house.

When Zadie entered the winter garden again, she stopped, when she saw Danny. She kneeled down beside him and took a scissors out of her flowing robe.

Cole was beside her immediately and held her hand. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Don't worry." Zadie explained and freed her hand. "I just want to cut off a curl of him. But you can do it yourself, if you wish." She held the scissors out to him.

Cole gave her a sceptical look and ignored the scissors. "What's that for?"

"You cut off a curl of a baby's hair and keep it with care to protect the child." She smiled. "Because a child needs all his hair, before it can die." She lifted one strand of Danny's dark hair and cut it off. Then she stroke his hair tenderly. She put back her scissors and stood up. "Well that's that. And now we'll get Prue out of her bath."

They went upstairs and entered the bathroom. It was still smelling intensively of burnt herbes and flowers. Zadie walked to her case and put the curl with a tweezers into a test tube made of glass. Then she closed it and gave it to Cole. "Take care of it."

Cole put the curl into his pocket without thinking, because he already watched at Prue. "How are you feeling." he wanted to know.

Prue opened her eyes by a supreme effort. "Usually I'm feeling better."

Zadie took one of the big bath towels lying on the cupboard and handed it over to Prue. "You need a lot of sleep now, then you'll recover soon." She told her.

Prue climbed off the bath, she was still a bit shaky, but when Cole wanted to help her, she flashed at him angrily. "I can do it alone." She explained and nearly tripped over her long bath towel.

Cole shook his head and didn't care about her objection. He picked her up to carry her into her bedroom. He laid Prue down on the bed, while Zadie opened Prue's wardrobe. She looked around for a nightdress, but then she turned around. "Don't you have any proper nightshirts?" She asked with a shake of her head.

"Actually I'd prefer to wear nothing." Prue said tiredly.

"Oh." Cole let out in surprise. "And why don't you do it?" he asked grinning.

"Well in former times countless demon attacks at night had shown me, how impractical it would be." She looked at Cole. "And it didn't change a lot lately."

"I'm sure some demons wouldn't mind to meet you undressed." he said in a low voice and it was obvious about which demon, he was talking.

"But I." Prue told him and put on the nightdress, Zadie held out to her.

"It seems as if you are back to your usual self again." Cole gave her a satisfied grin, before he looked at Zadie asking.

"That might be wrong." Zadie explained. "She is out of danger yet, but nevertheless she is still weak and needs to relax and to sleep. And useless quarreling is counterproductive."

"Oh don't worry, actually it's good for me." Prue said thoughtfully. "It's better than treating me as if I'm a mortally ill person."

"But you were mortally ill not long ago, don't underestimate it." Zadie held the amulet out to Prue. "And don't loose this again. You should wear it as long as someone could do you harm."

Prue obeyed Zadie and put on the amulet again. Then she slipped under the blanket, because suddenly she was terrible cold.

Zadie gave her a satisfied nod. "Great, I'll look for you in a few days again." She explained for goodbye and left the room.

Cole cast a quick look at Prue, before he followed Zadie downstairs.

When Zadie arrived at the door, she suddenly stopped in surprised. She turned around and looked at the door of Cole's bedroom in alert. "What is in this room?" She asked and went to the door.

"My bedroom and I don't want..." but before he could go on, Zadie had already entered his room. "...that you enter it." He ended his sentence angrily and followed her into his bedroom.

Zadie was standing in the middle of the room and looked around intently. "It seems as if you have a lot of dangerous enemies." She finally said and looked dismayed.

"What makes you think of that?" Cole wanted to know, easily put off.

"Because someone cast another harming spell onto this room." Zadie told him. "It just exists for a few days, but it's strong."

Cole looked at her sceptically. "And what does it cause?"

Zadie didn't answer at once, but asked. "I hope, you weren't here together with your girlfriend the last days, or rather the last nights."

Cole's face clouded over. "That's none of your business." he explained rudely.

Zadie looked at him attentively. "Goodness me! You abused her, that's the reason why she was so unfriendly." she realized.

"No of course not, what a nonsense." Cole snapped at her. "I would never hurt her."

"But the spell forces you to do it. It brings the owner of this room to do violence to his lover and that can go as far as to the death." She looked at him asking. "And you didn't beat her?"

Cole cast his eyes down. "No, but I hurt her in another way." He explained thoughtfully and sat down onto his bed.

Zadie shook her head. "No, you've sent her away to protect her, didn't you?" When Cole didn't answer, she smiled. "I've already told you, that you just have to trust yourself. And you see, I'm right. You knew instinctively that you had to protect her." She gave Cole an encouraging pat on the back. "I'll take care of this room, don't worry." She told him. "But today I'm too exhausted. I'll come back tomorrow. Nothing will happen, if you sleep here alone, ."

Cole nodded and stood up to accompany her to the door. He offered her to take her home, but Zadie rejected.

"Don't worry, I have a few things to do in town. And I'll come home afterwards without any problems." She smiled at him. "And you should be more careful for the future." She left the house and walked along the street.

Cole looked after her thoughtfully, and closed the door, when he couldn't see her anymore. Then he went back to Prue's bedroom, but she was already sleeping deeply. He smiled and let her alone to search for Amy and Danny.

When Amy looked after Prue in the evening again to ask her, if she would like dinner, she was still sleeping. Amy walked closer to the bed on alter, but then she heard Prue breathing regularly and calmly. She didn't dare to wake her up and left the room on the tip of her toes again. Downstairs she had dinner with Cole silently.

After Cole had put Danny to bed, he looked into Prue's bedroom again. Amy had prepared something to eat for her and Cole put the tray on the small table beside Prue's bed. Then he sat down on her bed silently and looked at the sleeping Prue. It didn't bear thinking that he could have left her. He stroke her hair out of her face carefully.

He would have never suspected, that he could fall in love with her. But it happened, he was in love with a Halliwell again. Such a damn nuisance could just happen to him. After his last letdown, he actually should have learned from that. But it just happened, and as he already had told Prue, he didn't know a remedy against it. And he didn't want a remedy. Because he even didn't like to be without his love to Phoebe, she had helped him to get himself out of evil. And he had his memories of the good times with her and they had good times. And in the end he had Danny because of their love and he never wanted to be without him ever again.

Love was strange, it had caused him great suffering, but nevertheless he didn't want to live without it. He felt too good now, he was too lucky and suddenly it occurred to him, that everything had just happened so that he could sit here in this moment.

Cole couldn't help grinning, although both sisters were completely different, he knew exactly that it wouldn't be easy together with Prue. But he loved challenges and he couldn't imagine to live without their little differences of opinion again. It would never be boring with her. He looked at Prue thoughtfully and wondered if she felt the same. Actually he was sure that she did, but it was another question, if she'd allow herself to love him. He kissed her on the forehead and stood up. He walked to the armchair and sat down again, he wouldn't let her alone this night.

When Prue woke up a few hours later, she saw Cole sitting beside her bed and smiled. "Now you've finally gotten what you always wanted to." She explained in a low voice and looked into his eyes. "The chance to safe my life."

Cole shook his head and stood up to sit down beside her. "No, that wasn't me, you owe it to Zadie."

"But you asked her to help me." Prue pointed out.

"That doesn't count." Cole informed her with a smile.

"I think it does." she explained, before she told him in a low voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cole replied and looked her deep into the eyes.

To her surprise she felt a little embarrassed and looked down. "Do you think I really owe this harming spell to Vivian, this bitch?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, she asked Belva to do it."

Prue sat up and looked at him asking. "How do you know?" She asked in surprise, but then she laughed softly and answered her own question. "You confronted Vivian with it, because you thought you are responsible for my illness, didn't you?"

Cole grinned and raised his eyebrows. "You already know me very well, do you?"

"You really thought that you were the reason, didn't you? But you shouldn't have worried about it." She explained firmly. "I can set people against me on my own."

Cole smiled gently. "Nevertheless I couldn't have borne, if something had happened to you because of me." He finally confessed.

"Don't worry, I know, that Vivian thinks, I dislike her for no reason at all." She shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps she is right, but in the end I'm right, she is a snaky bitch. I mean to put a death curse on me! She really took things a bit too far."

Cole grinned. "Allegedly she just wanted to teach you a lesson you won't forget." He informed her.

"Oh really? What a poor excuse." Prue laughed. "And did she survive your little confrontation?" She asked in amusement, but when she saw Cole's face, she put her hand onto his. "Hey, I was just joking."

"I don't know, what I'd have done, if Zadie hadn't been able to help you." Cole explained in a serious voice.

"But it wasn't your fault." Prue said. "Vivian didn't do it to get you, sorry, but you aren't so hot."

"Thanks, Vivian has already told me." Cole informed her smiling, but then he looked at Prue thoughtfully again. "Honestly Prue. I was afraid to lose you."

"Don't worry, I'm tough. You can't get rid of me so easily." Prue replied.

"And I don't want it at all." Cole lowered his gaze and smiled. Then he looked at Prue's face again. There was anxiety in his eyes, but something else, too. Prue couldn't interpret it, but for a moment she really thought it could be love. But probably she was still dazed and imagining things.

Prue's face was lying in the moonlight falling into the room through the window. Cole tried to read her mind and looked her deep into the eyes. There was so much in their glance, that words weren't necessary.

Finally Cole looked away from her. "I ..." his eyes fell on the tray on the table. "Oh, are you hungry? Amy thought you'd like to eat something, when you wake up."

"No ... thanks!" Prue explained and shook her head. "Well actually you wanted to say something else, didn't you?"

"Mm, it may sound rather strange." Cole said shrugging.

"Doesn't matter." she urged him. "I want to hear it."

"I guess, ... I also don't know why, ... but ..." he looked at her again. "I love you."

"Oh." Prue cast her eyes down smiling. "I guess, I feel the same."

"Yes?" Cole asked slightly surprised and touched her chin to turn her head. "Thanks that you've told me." He explained and added. "And what's happened the other night... It doesn't mean a thing. Believe me, I only love you, I ... I was just ...a little ... afraid."

Prue nodded. "It's okay, Dianne has already explained it to me."

"Dianne?" Cole couldn't understand at all, how Dianne should be involved with Belva and the harming spell. And why did Prue talk about it with Dianne, that wasn't Dianne's business. "Did you talk about us with Dianne?" He asked angrily, she really managed again and again to make him wild with rage.

"No, I'd rather say, that Dianne talked about it with me." Prue explained and yawned.

"Where is the difference?" Cole wanted to know.

"Well you know Dianne, don't you?" Prue said tiredly and laid down again. "And now I'm too tired to discuss with you."

"Okay. Later." Cole stood up and flopped down onto the armchair again.

Prue watched him thoughtfully and finally she asked. "Do you plan to stay in the armchair all night?"

"Yes, I won't let you alone." Cole told her plainly.

Prue moved over with a sigh. "Come here, here is plenty of room for you left."

Cole stood up with a satisfied grind and laid down beside Prue. He put his arm around her shoulder and Prue snuggled up to him. Finally she felt calmly inside and completely relaxed. Despite the fact, that she didn't know, what the next morning or the future would have in store for them.

"It's mad somehow, isn't it?" Cole asked and stroke her hair.

"You're telling me?" Prue asked quietly. "But nevertheless I know, that it's right. I go about it the right way."

"That's great." He kissed her head lying on his shoulder and listened to her regular breathing, when suddenly he was torn by doubt. There was one last question. "But Prue..." He started.

"Yes?" she murmured.

"Do you think, that love can survive everything, I mean, would you do everything for it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Mm, do you mean generally?" She wanted to know drowsily.

"No." Cole explained firmly.

"Well in general..." Prue affirmed. ".. it's hard enough for two to find each other. And just they and no-one or nothing should have the power to destroy it."

Cole gave her a satisfied smile and caressed her shoulder. "And would you fight for it?"

"If it's worth it, you should fight for it." Prue said. "But it all depends on the circumstances and every single person."

"And if the single person is you. What would you do?" Cole wanted to know.

"Mm." Prue answered thoughtfully. "You know some people can accept what happens to them, no matter if it's unfair or painful for them. They took it lying down and go on as good as they can." She was silent for a while, before she continued. "But I'm not able to do it. I take losses personally and I fight against them as hard as I can."

"That's great, that's more than great, because I feel the same." Cole explained satisfied and hugged her even tighter. This time he would hold onto his luck with all his might, and no one would be able to snatch it from him. He firmly intended to succeed this time and he fell asleep with this decision.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello, thanks for your reviews! I'm always glad to read them._

_Jaded: Actually I've written 48 chapters. I'll see, if I'll manage to translate all of them._

_Okay, I was a little bit busy lately, but there is the next chapter at last. Hope you'll like it!_

**27. Chapter**

When Prue woke up the next morning, it seemed to her as if the last day was unreal. First her crazy nightmare, then the high temperature and Zadie's ritual and at least she had admitted, that she loved Cole. Did everything really happen? She hesitated, but then she looked aside and saw Cole lying beside her. He was sleeping deeply and fully dressed.

Prue couldn't help smiling, everything had to be true, she thought rather satisfied and stopped immediately. She remembered in surprise, what she had actually planned for her life, when she had arrived here. She wanted to make possible a perfect life for Danny. She wanted to take the town by storm to become a famous photographer, who could work at home. And most of all she had planned to fall in love with a fascinating man who would idolize her and marry her and who would be an ideal father for Danny.

And now she was lying here, still working for the paper and nevertheless she was overjoyed that the discarded ex-husband of her little sister, who was over an inglorious career as a demon and who actually just causes problems, was lying beside her. Yes, plans could change very much, she thought with a satisfied smile on her face and bent forward to awaken him by kissing.

"Hey, good morning." Cole murmured, still a little drowsy and answered her kiss.

"Hello, I just wanted to see, if you aren't one of my feverish ravings." She explained smiling.

"No, I'm not." he said and looked at her searching, while he ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Good!" Prue said with a satisfied nod.

"Yes?" Cole wanted to know a little surprised and leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Yes, of course. It's complicated, but good." She explained firmly.

Cole grinned. "Year, I agree with you." he said and leaned forward to kiss her. But then he stopped and looked at her thoughtfully. "How are you feeling at all, is everything alright again?"

Prue nodded. "Yes, as if I'd never been ill." She explained in surprise and looked at the watch. "What time is it?"

"Who cares? It doesn't matter." Cole said and wanted to kiss her again, but Prue leaned back.

"We have to go to work, haven't we?"

Cole shook his head. "No, Amy called the office to ring you in sick yesterday and I'm sure they won't expect you today."

"Oh, that's great." Prue gave him a satisfied grin. "And what's the matter with you?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? Do you think I wanted to talk to Wingrove yesterday? No way."

"Mm, so you don't know, if you are still working for him?" She wanted to know.

"No, why are you interested in it?" He asked in surprise.

"I don't know, I'd just like to know, Wingrove's future plans." Prue said thoughtfully.

But before they could go on talking, someone knocked at the door. Prue asked her to come in and Amy opened the door cautiously. "I didn't want to disturb you, but I heard some voices." She explained. "And so I just wanted to see, if you are alright again."

"Yes, I'm very well again." Prue told her.

"I see." Amy said and smiled, when she saw both together in Prue's bed. "I'm so glad. And I've already prepared breakfast." She explained and looked for the tray. When she saw that nobody has eaten anything, she sighed. "You must be starving, finally you didn't eat anything yesterday."

Prue nodded. "You're right. Thanks Amy, we'll come downstairs soon."

Satisfied Amy took the tray and left the room. Prue looked after her and shook her head. "If Amy is living here for a while, my clothes won't fit me anymore soon."

"I know something to compensate it." Cole said and kissed Prue passionately.

Prue flung her arms around his neck and threw herself onto the bed, when the door bell was ringing.

Annoyed Prue got away from Cole and looked at the door. "Who can it be, so early in the morning?"

"I'll open the door." Amy shouted from downstairs and rushed to the door. When she opened it, she was up against a gigantic bunch of flowers.

Vivian Wingrove appeared behind it. "Oh, Amy, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise and entered the hall.

"I'm living here." Amy explained coldly and closed the door behind her. "But what do you want here?"

"I'd like to talk to Prue. Does she already get up?" Vivian looked around in the hall and stopped non-plussed, when she saw the smashed grandfather clock. "Goodness, me" she said. "What's happened here?"

"Nothing, that's none of your business." Amy said and led Vivian into the winter garden. "Wait here, I'll ask Prue, if she wants to see you."

Meanwhile Prue had dressed up and listened at the door.

"Probably it's just the mailman." Cole pointed out. He was still lying on the bed. "Come on, it's nothing."

"I don't know," Prue opened the door and listened intently. Finally she closed the door again and turned to Cole. "I'm sure that it's Vivian's voice." she explained in surprise.

"What? Does she really dare to come here?" Cole asked angrily and got up.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps she wants to find out, if she has the go-ahead now." She explained calmly, although she was seething with rage inside. She didn't know, what she'd do, if she faced Vivian.

"That isn't very funny." Cole replied. "I'd never thought, that she'd dare to come near the house, after what I've told her yesterday."

"Did you threaten her?" Prue asked and couldn't resist a satisfied smile.

"No, not really. I just gave her a fright." Cole informed her.

In this moment Amy opened the door and looked into the room. "Vivian is here." She explained and looked at Prue. "She'd like to talk to you."

Prue shook her head in disbelief. "What is she thinking of?" She wondered. "But so what, tell her, that I'll come in a minute." She took a deep breath and looked at Cole. Although he had slept in his clothes all night, it didn't damage his attractiveness. Therefore she asked. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course!" Cole grinned. "I don't want to miss it."

They went downstairs together and entered the winter garden. When Vivian heard someone coming, she jumped up immediately and walked to the door with the gigantic bouquet in her hand. "Prue, my dear, I was shocked to hear, what's happened to you." She told her and tried to look sympathetically. Then she wanted to give Prue the flowers. "Here, that's for you. And I really hope you're feeling better now."

"Oh, really?"Prue flashed a look of contempt at her and ignored the flowers. She kept standing with her arms folded and watched Vivian coldly.

"Well yes, of course I worried about you." Vivian affirmed and looked around helplessly. Finally her eyes fell onto Amy and she asked joyfully. "Amy, my dear, do me a favour and take the flowers, they need some water, will you?" She held the bunch of flowers out to Amy.

Amy groaned and took the flowers, then she went into the kitchen to search for a vase.

"It's really nice of you, that you've allowed her to live with you." Vivian said smiling.

"Well, Amy isn't the reason why you are here, is she?" Prue cut her off. She'd love to just hit her into her smiling face.

"No, I want to tell you, that I've told Petersen about your illness. And I managed to get you off for the rest of the week." she explained satisfied. "So you can take a proper break until you're really fit to go to work again."

"That's so nice of you." Prue said ironically. "And I thought, you'd like to find out, if your spell has worked."

"No, no, that was just a misunderstanding, Cole has got me wrong." Vivian explained smitten with remorse, while she gave Cole a frightened look. "I was angry on you and therefore I did something stupid. But I was convinced, that Voodoo is just superstition and nothing else." She forced a smile. "And it certainly looks like nothing worse has happened and we can make it up now."

Prue looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?" she asked shaking her head, Vivian couldn't believe that she would buy that. "You've nearly killed me with your stupid curse and now you believe everything is alright again, because I didn't die?"

"I'm so sorry Prue, but you have to believe me, that I didn't want to do you harm. And I promise you, my father will take Belva to task. She can't do anything like that, she is dangerous." She was indignant. "I never really thought, that it could work."

"Well," Cole said with a satisfied grin. "I suppose, soon you'll experience it first-hand."

Prue looked at him asking, but then she grinned. "Yes Vivian, every spell has it's own price." She explained in a serious voice. "I hope you knew it, at least."

"But I didn't want to harm anybody." she whined.

"That's a good one, Vivian. Do you really think, I believe you?" Prue asked scornfully. "Or do you think your curse has taken a part of my mind?"

"I apologize to you, but I don't know what else I should do." Vivian was desperate. "And you aren't an innocent little angel, either."

"Oh, do you want to tell me, that I always have to look out for someone who wants to see me dead in the future just because I'm not the epitome of friendliness?" Prue wanted to know.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Vivian tried to justify herself and groaned. "And as I already told you, I won't get involved in it ever again. I just wanted to mention it."

"You'd do well to do it." Prue said coldly.

Vivian nodded full of remorse. "I've learnt my lesson." she explained and looked at the door. "I think I'd better go now."

"Good idea!" Cole said and led her to the exit.

Vivian followed him and stopped in front of the door. "Oh, Cole I want to tell you, that I've told my father, why you couldn't work yesterday. But if Prue is feeling better, then he'd like to talk to you."

Cole nodded. "I'll call him."

"He'd really like to meet you just this afternoon." Vivian explained. "If you can arrange it at 2 o'clock in his office."

"We'll see." Cole said rather unenthusiastically.

"Great. I hope everything will sort itself out." Vivian said and looked back through the door to Prue. "You can't imagine, how glad I am, that Prue is feeling better. If something worse had happened to her, no it's too dreadful to think about it. I would never have forgiven myself."

"Mm." Cole let out scornfully and opened the door. Vivian left the house and got into her car. Cole looked after her until she was gone.

Then he went back into the hall, where Amy was just coming out of the kitchen with the flowers.

"Is Vivian already gone?" she asked in surprise

"Yes, she just wanted to ease her conscience." He suggested angrily, although it was more likely, that she wanted to improve her situation, if the curse came back to her.

"But the flowers are beautiful." Amy said and placed the bouquet on the little table in the hall. "And now we can finally have breakfast."

Cole nodded and looked at Prue, who was coming out of the winter garden. When she saw the flowers, she walked to them furiously.

"I haven't found the right vase for the flowers, therefore I've put them into the bucket." Amy said in excuse.

"You shouldn't have done it." Prue explained and swept the flowers with a gesture away onto the ground. "I don't want them in my house."

"But Prue!" Amy was shocked and picked the flowers up. "It's not the poor flowers fault, that Vivian has bought them." She stated and shook her head.

"No, but who knows, perhaps she had given me a curse towards it." Prue told her.

"Now you exaggerate." Amy stated and put the flowers back into the bucket. "The poor flowers. You can't throw them away, just because Vivian is a stupid bitch."

"Great, then put them into your room, I don't want to see them anymore." Prue said.

"Okay!" Amy took the bucket and disappeared upstairs. Prue looked after her shaking her head and walked back into the dining room.

Cole followed her grinning. "It's a pity, that Adam wasn't another religion." He said and when Prue cast an asking look at him, he continued. "Amy would have been a perfect wife of a vicar. She loves to cook and to bake and she protects flowers as well."

"Vivian can count herself lucky, that I just got at her flowers." Prue explained furiously. "Actually I'd like to wring her neck."

Cole smiled. "I know this feeling very well."

In the afternoon, Cole set off for his meeting with Edward Wingrove. He said goodbye to his son and sat down onto the sofa, beside Prue. "Are you absolutely sure, that I can leave you alone?" He wanted to know thoughtfully and looked at her attentively.

"Of course." she explained firmly. "I'm feeling better and I can take care of myself."

"Mm, I'm not so sure about it." Cole said smiling and bent forward to kiss her.

Prue kissed him back and looked at him thoughtfully. "Now go for it!" She told him firmly. "The earlier you set off, the earlier you'll be back again."

Cole grinned. "Well, finally that's a damn good argument." he said and kissed her again.

Prue leaned back smiling. "Go for it, I'm curious, what Wingrove will tell you."

"He'll fire me!" Cole suggested and shrugged his shoulders.

Prue shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Not after Vivian's scene today. I think they are afraid of something or someone."

"Okay." Cole explained reluctantly and kissed Prue goodbye. He looked her into the eyes and said in a low voice. "I love you."

Prue gave him a satisfied smile. His statement still sounded a little bit unfamiliar to her, but it made her happy, although she still doubted somehow, if she really did the right thing. "Great!" She answered.

Cole shook his head in amusement. "You still have to work on your answer." He explained ironically and stood up. "But you'll have some time to to work it out, when I'm gone."

Prue looked after him and on a sudden impulse she called him back again. "Cole!" she said and stood up to follow him into the hall.

Cole stopped in surprise at the door and turned around. "What? Do you really want to tell me anything else?"

Prue walked to him and smiled. "Be careful okay, you can't trust any of the Wingroves, I know it just too well."

"Don't worry, I can handle Wingrove." he grinned. "You won't get rid of me so easily."

"Well hopefully." Prue said. She looked after him thoughtfully and heard the door slam shut. She had a funny feeling to let him go, she was anxious. But she was sure, that the only reason could be everything what's occured lately. She decided that it was stupid to watch the door all the time until he'd come back, therefore she turned around and searched for Amy. She hadn't seen her all day and finally she found her in her room. Vivian's flowers were standing in front of the window and the sun was shining on every single petal.

"They are too good to throw them away, aren't they?" Amy wanted to know.

Prue shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bed beside Amy. "The flowers remind me of Vivian, no matter how beautiful they are." She explained and looked at Amy. "But you can have them, if you like."

"Thanks!" Amy replied and looked back to the window. "I can't stand it to throw away living things."

Prue nodded. "It's okay. But actually I am here for another reason." She explained. "I would like to know, where you've bought the disinhibited potion?"

Amy looked at her sceptically. "I made it on my own, why?"

"Okay, that's great, but where did you buy the ingredients?" Prue wanted to know.

"I've bought them in a small shop at the edge of the French Quarter." Amy explained. "Mrs. Turner recommended it to me."

Prue gave her a satisfied look. "That's even better, than I thought." she said. "You won't mind to show me the shop, will you? I have to buy some things."

Amy frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'd like to be able to defend myself. Okay, I don't have our Book of Shadows anymore and no power of Three, but nevertheless I'm a witch and I know enough of magic to defend myself." She stood up forcefully. "So come on."

"And you are feeling good enough? Don't you want to relax?" Amy wanted to know. "I don't think that Cole..."

"Cole isn't here and it's my own decision. I know better than anyone else, if I'm able to go shopping or if I'm not." She informed Amy firmly.

Soon later Prue, Amy and Danny were on their way to the French Quarter. When they arrived there, Amy had to orientate herself, but then they found the magic shop without any problem. Prue could park the car near the shop and they got off. They walked back to the shop, located in a side street. The entrance was hidden behind a newsstand of a kiosk and it could escape promenader's notice easily. Amy and Prue entered the little shop through a pearl curtain.

Inside the shop, Prue could see all the familiar magical utensils, herbs and other things. Thoughtfully she looked around. It was still strange for her to be faced with magic in her new life. But she had to accept that it was necessary to be prepared. She had to protect herself and her family.

Amy carrying Danny on her arm, stopped in the entrance, while Prue walked through the shop. Nobody else was there and funnily she even couldn't make out a saleswoman. Prue took a shopping basket and started to examine the herbs. Finally she put the first herbs into the basket, but when she had started, there was no holding back. She put everything, what seemed to be useful, into the basket. When the basket was half-full, she went back to Amy.

"Where is the saleswoman?" Prue wanted to know

Amy grinned. "She'll always come in the moment, when you want to pay." she explained.

Prue cast a sceptical look at her, when her eyes suddenly fell on a few books beside Amy. Prue put down her shopping basket and started to leaf through the books. After a while she sighed and put them back, she hadn't found anything interesting. When she just wanted to turn back to Amy, she found another book. She opened it and just saw an empty white page, she leafed through the book, but there wasn't anything written. "What's that for?" She asked Amy curiously.

But to Prue's surprise Amy didn't answer, but a woman, who appeared from nowhere. "Unfortunately I couldn't find it out, yet." The woman explained and smiled. "And I promise you, I'll give it as a present to the one, who is able to tell me what it's all about."

Prue leafed through the book again, but then she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I also can't help you along."

"What a pity." The woman said disappointed and walked back to her cash desk. Prue looked after her, when Amy appeared beside her again.

"The woman is the owner of the shop." she informed Prue and gave her Danny, who reached out for Prue.

"Come here Danny." she said smiling and picked him up, then she looked at Amy again. "Can you take the basket and pay for the things at the cash desk, please." She asked her and tried to take the wallet out of her pocket.

Amy nodded and picked up the basket from the ground. Then she took Prue's money and walked to the cash desk. Meanwhile Prue looked around again with Danny on her arm. Her eyes fell on the strange book again. Probably it was just a sales pitch of the owner, she supposed. Nevertheless she opened it again, but much as she'd like to she couldn't make out anything. Perhaps with a spell, she thought, when she suddenly noticed that Danny held something in his hand. She put the book back onto the shelf and looked at her nephew.

When she realized, what he was holding in his hand, she couldn't help smiling. "Once again a magic wand Danny? Obviously you have a weakness for it, don't you?" She asked in amusement and tried to take the magic wand away from him. "You are too young for it." She told him calmly, but the little boy didn't want to listen and Prue didn't get hold of the wand.

Danny started to cry and waved the wand around. Thereby he touched the mysterious book. And as if by magic a writing appeared on it. Prue looked at Danny in surprise, before she looked back at the book. "The secrets of this book will be brought to light to the attentive reader at the right time. The revealed secret is meant for the reader and just for him." She read.

She still stared at the book, when Amy came back with her hands full. "Okay, we can go now." She told Prue, but Prue shook her head.

"No wait, can you take the things to the car? I still have a few things to do here." She explained Amy.

Amy nodded and disappeared through the pearl curtain, while Prue took the book and walked to the owner of the magic shop. The writing on the book hadn't changed yet and Prue held the book out to her. "Hello, I think I've found the answer." She said satisfied and pointed at the book.

The woman put her glasses on, hanging around her neck on a string, and read the inscription. "That's fascinating." She said and gave Prue and interested look. "I already knew from the beginning, that you'll take the wraps off."

Prue shook her head laughing. "No, that wasn't me, but Danny." she explained and looked at her little nephew proudly.

"Oh, then you'll become a powerful sorcerer, won't you?" the woman asked smiling and stroke his hair. "And as I see, you already have the right magic wand."

The little boy giggled happily, but Prue looked thoughtfully. "Yes, who knows." She finally said quietly, because she didn't know, if she should really be happy about this future prospects.

"I'll give you the book and the magic wand as a present." The woman said meanwhile. "Because it seems as if the book is meant for you."

"Thanks!" Prue said and took the book. "But I'd like to pay for it."

"No, definitely not." The woman shook her head vehemently. "I've promised you and I keep my promises. But I hope to see you as my new customer again soon." She explained for goodbye. "I'd like to know, what the book will reveal to you."

"No problem." Prue said and walked to the door. "I'm sure, you'll see me more often in future." She left the shop and walked back to the car lost in thoughts.

When Cole left the elevator, a few minutes before his meeting with Mr. Wingrove, Isabell Swallow was already waiting for him.

"Mr. Wingrove would like to meet you in his apartment for a private conversation." She told him and led him along the corridor.

Cole looked around in surprise. "Does Mr. Wingrove have an own apartment here?" He asked.

Isabell Swallow nodded. "Yes of course, it's very useful, for example when he has to work any longer." She explained shortly and stopped in front of a hidden elevator.

Cole was astonished, when he saw the elevator. "I really thought, we are already on the top of the building." He said.

"It's just one floor." Isabell explained and keyed a code into the combination lock. The door of the lift opened and Cole entered it.

When the door closed by itself, Cole could see, that Isabell walked back to her desk. Then the elevator went up and stopped just a few seconds later. The door opened and a nervous Edward Wingrove was waiting in front of it.

"Mr. Turner, I'm glad, that you are here." He explained and shook his hand. "Then I suppose your girlfriend is feeling better again."

"Yes, but she doesn't owe it to your daughter." Cole replied coldly.

"Vivian didn't want to harm anybody." Edward Wingrove explained with deep conviction.

"Sure." Cole said ironically, he really had enough of these Wingroves and therefore he asked straight away. "So what do you want from me?"

Edward Wingrove sighed. "I'm so sorry, but I have no choice." He looked at Cole apologizing. "I have to protect my family."

Cole frowned. "I don't know, what you're getting at. Do you want to fire me?" He asked cooly.

"I admire your courage. You call a spade a spade." Wingrove said unhappily. "But that's not the point."

"So what's the problem?" Cole asked in surprise.

"My daughter's welfare and I'm sure you'll understand that I'd do everything for them." Wingrove explained and led Cole to the entrance of the living-room. David Morgan was standing on the other side of the room. He looked through the window onto the town, which was lying to his feet as if it belonged to him.

Before Cole was ready to enter the room, he gave Wingrove a disparaging look. "Do you count Amy as your daughter, too?" He wanted to know in a low voice. "Because obviously she doesn't mean very much to you."

Edward Wingrove was paralyzed with fear. "You ...you know it." he was shocked. "Did you tell..."

Cole had no reason to release Edward Wingrove of his agonizing thoughts. He smiled and got ready to oppose David Morgan. But Edward Wingrove clutched at Cole's arm. "Don't tell him anything about Amy." He implored Cole. "It could be dangerous for her."

Cole gave him a confused look, but it was obvious, that Wingrove was scared by David Morgan. Cole looked at the man standing at the window with his back to them. But suddenly Morgan began to laugh and turned around with his arms folded.

"Don't you want to come in gentlemen?" He asked sneering. "You don't have to stop in the door frame, here is plenty of room left." He pointed at the light living room suite.

"I'll rather let you alone." Edward Wingrove explained and wanted to leave the room quickly, but David Morgan stopped him.

"Oh no, Edward. I'd prefer if you join us." David said maliciously. "You'll enjoy it, so sit down."

Edward Wingrove flopped down into the armchair submissively. "Certainly, as you wish David."

Cole shook his head rather disgusted. "I don't know, why we should talk together, Mr. Morgan."

"Well don't worry, I'll tell you." David Morgan said and walked slowly towards him.

"Don't tell me, that you are still angry, that I've defeated you, are you?" He asked with a self-satisfied grin. "I thought, you were searching for an equal rival."

"You'll never be equal to me." Morgan explained furiously and it was obvious that he'd be chewing on his defeat for a while to come. Nevertheless he managed to calm down finally and smiled nastily. "You are not a patch on me and soon you'll be a tool in my hands."

"Oh, really?" Cole asked amused. "But what on earth makes you think, that you could manage it?"

"Well, probably I should inform you, that my mother is a powerful Voodoo priestess." David Morgan said.

Cole shrugged his shoulders bored. "That's nothing new to me."

"Great, nevertheless you'll be interested to know, that she transmitted her powers onto me. I'm a bokor, a black magician, perhaps you've heard about it." David Morgan explained and smiled arrogantly. "And you'll have the honour to experience my power first-hand."

"No thanks, I'm not interested." Cole replied still completely undeterred.

Morgan ignored Cole's objection. He didn't lose the thread and went on. "Of course even you've heard the term 'Zombie'." He explained pretentiously.

Cole smiled scornfully. "Do you want to transform me into a Zombie?" He wanted to know. "That's interesting, but how will you do it?"

"I'll put you into a state, the world of academe would call 'clinically dead'. Then I'll return a little spark of life to you, but I'll lock up your soul in this bottle." He said satisfied and showed Cole a little bottle with a cork to seal it. He continued with a nasty smile. "Without your soul and your sense, you'll live like a living dead man, you'll have no willpower and you'll carry out my orders like a machine."

"Okay, enjoy yourself." Cole said still smiling in amusement. "But I think, you won't have much fun with me."

"You'll soon be laughing on the other side of your face, if I give you the order for killing your wife and your son." Morgan continued angrily, he liked the smell of human's fear, but he couldn't perceive any when he looked at Cole.

"I tremble all over, but unfortunately you forgot that I don't have a wife." Cole told him with a complacent smile, although Morgan's threat really sent shivers down his spine. He shouldn't underrate David Morgan, because he seemed to be absolutely mad. And Cole had no doubt, that Morgan would carry out his threat. Because now he knew exactly, who was responsible for the harming spell in his bedroom.

"You know very well, whom I mean." Morgan looked at him angrily. "Or didn't you like my little present?"

"So you are answerable for the harming spell in my bedroom, aren't you?" Cole asked coldly and his face clouded over. Actually he'd like to do this idiot in immediately, he thought furiously. The mere thought, what could have happened...

Morgan gave a satisfied laugh. "Yes, but unfortunately I found out, that the little bitch is still alive. But I hope she has got a few painful bruises at least."

Cole tried to restrain himself. It was terribly hard, but when he spoke again, his voice was disciplined and formal. "No!" He explained. "You rejoice too soon, I'm immune to your amateurish spells."

David Morgan looked at him angrily. He had supposed, that Cole Turner would implore for his life, but it seemed as if he didn't realize that he was in danger. This wasn't a revenge to his liking, because actually it was always a pleasure for him to see his victims trembling with fear. If Turner was his slave without will power, he wouldn't understand what happened to him, and David Morgan didn't like this. "You don't know, who I am." He explained furiously, he wouldn't allow anyone to cheat him out of his revenge. He'd let Turner know how his future will look like.

"No, you don't know, who I am." Cole replied coldly. "Do you really think I'm afraid of such a would-be sorcerer like you?" He asked scornfully. "No you aren't good enough." He stated and went to the door. But when he reached it, the door shut in front of his eyes.

"You'll stay here." David Morgan hissed at him angrily, okay, then he wouldn't have a perfect revenge, but he would shut him up. "You'll turn around and drink this drink now." He urged him.

"No I won't do that." Cole explained firmly. He wanted to leave this flat as soon as possible and tried to open the door, but it was locked up. If he just had more confidence in his shimmering power, he thought angrily, then he would leave this place immediately, but he didn't know, where he would end up, therefore he'd just use it if the worst came to the worst. Cole turned around slowly. "Open the door, or I'll do it." He told Morgan very calmly.

"Hardly, I doubt it." David Morgan looked at him with a satisfied smile on his face. He was still holding the cup in his left hand and walked slowly to Cole. He raised his right hand and said. "Soon you won't refuse to drink this nice drink anymore."


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for your reviews! _

_I don't want to keep you in suspense too long, so there is the next chapter_

**28. Chapter**

Cole sighed, he had nochoice and stretched out his hand. When he saw the energy ball on it, he smiled satisfied, because it was much bigger than the last one.

"For heaven's sake, what's that?" Edward Wingrove let out trembling with fear, before he jumped behind the armchair.

"A demon." David Morgan whispered and his self-confidence was dampened a little bit. He stopped and was paralyzed. "Actually I should have known at once."

"Yes, obviously you should have known." Cole explained grinning.

"But no demon helps anyone. So why did you help Amy?" Morgan wondered and was still perplexed.

"Mm, perhaps I just wanted to see your stupid face, when you lose the case." Cole suggested and although it was a pleasure for him to see David Morgan's surprised face, he finally threw the energy ball into Morgan's direction.

Morgan could throw himself aside at the last minute, but he didn't miss the energy ball completely. The cup fell onto the ground and Morgan laid on the carpet motionless.

Cole looked at the door and was satisfied, when it opened again. He turned back to Edward Wingrove coming from behind the armchair and looking at Cole frightened.

"Please spare me, I have a wife and children." He told him in a trembling voice.

Cole shook his head smiling. "Oh me, too. But you didn't care about it, so why should I?" He snapped at him. "Finally it was your decision to throw me to your friend Morgan."

"But I had no choice." Wingrove tried to justify himself.

"Of course you had." Cole replied coldly. "Well, but unfortunately I had to realize that it never agreed with me to kill a human in the past." He explained with a shrug. "It's a pity, but if I ever change my mind, your family will be the first on my list." He turned around to leave the room, when he suddenly faced a woman.

The Voodoo priestess Belva pushed him back into the room. She stopped, when she saw her son lying on the ground. "I knew, that you need my help." She told him with a sigh and helped him to stand up.

Die Voodoopriesterin Belva drängte ihn zurück in den Raum und blieb verärgert stehen, als sie ihren Sohn auf dem Boden liegen sah. "Ich habe doch gleich gewusst, dass du Hilfe brauchst." erklärte sie seufzend und half ihrem Sohn vom Boden aufzustehen.

Meanwhile Cole rushed back to the door, when it was slam shut again. He turned around angrily. "Let me go." He urged her immediately.

"He's a demon mother." David Morgan explained. He was exhausted, but still alive.

Belva laughed. "Oh, what a surprise. My sister visited me today and she was concerned for you." She told Cole. "And thereby you are rather standing on our side."

Cole shock his head furiously. "You couldn't be more wrong. We aren't on the same side, never again." He explained her firmly and decided to vanish right away. He didn't want to risk to fight against Belva and her son. Because he didn't know exactly to what extend he was able to defeat himself at the moment. He wouldn't take the risk, no better he would appear in Siberia than he would be vanquished by Belva or her son.

He started to shimmer away, but at this moment Belva took a thunder stone out of her pocket and held it up. While she murmured a charm, David Morgan burst out in nasty laughter. "Nobody is able to escape my revenge."

Meanwhile Prue and Amy had already arrived at home with their shopping. They had stowed away the things in the kitchen and there was already a pot with a lilac substance on the stove.

Amy looked into the pot carefully and pulled a face. "Well I think I prefer real cooking." She explained. "What is it?"

"A potion to blow-up demons." Prue explained, she sat at the kitchen table and wrote down all spells and potions she could remember. "I've already told you, that I need something to defend us."

"But a demon wasn't responsible for your illness." Amy pointed out.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "In the widest sense, anyway black magic was involved." She looked at Danny, who played with his magic wand. She didn't know, what she should think that the wand held such a great fascination for him.

Lost in thoughts she nearly missed that the door bell was ringing. Glad about the interruption, she told Amy. "I'll open the door." She left the kitchen and crossed the hall. When she opened the door, she faced Zadie.

"Prue, I'm glad that you are back on your feet again." She told her, obviously happy and embraced the surprised Prue. She entered the hall and looked around. "Is your friend at home?"

Prue shook her head and closed the door again. "No, Cole is out." she told Zadie, and wondered that he wasn't already home yet, he even didn't call. "Why? What do you want from him?" She asked on alert.

"I have to talk to him, I want to warn him." Zadie explained and sighed.

"He is still at work, but what's the matter?" Prue wanted to know forcefully.

"I just met my sister. I wanted to bring her to her senses. But no way." Zadie sighed again and looked at Prue dejected. "I didn't know, that Cole is the lawyer, who inflicted a severe defeat on David."

"David Morgan? Your nephew?" Prue asked. "Was he responsible for my disease?"

"No, no." Zadie shook her head. "The curse was older. But it increased because we have reflected it with the amulet. And when you didn't wear it anymore it could spread out all its power. But David had nothing to do with it But he's responsible for the other harming spell." She groaned. "Actually I should have known, that David had put the curse on Cole's bedroom. Obviously I'm getting old."

"There is another curse? I don't know what you're getting at?" Prue was confused.

"He didn't tell you about it?" Zadie wanted to know in surprise and walked to Cole's bedroom. "There is a harming spell in this room. It makes the owner of his room hurting his girlfriend." She explained and took a bowl out of her bag. She put it onto the nightstand and poured oil into it.

"That's why he... and I thought..." Prue started in surprise, while she watched Zadie in fascination. Zadie placed two pieces of bone in form of a cross on the bowl. Then she wedged a wick in the middle of it. Afterwards she stepped back and looked at Prue.

"I'll have to consecrate the lamp so that it can take effect. I'll call the Loas for help and then the wick will have to burn as long as the work is performed and the curse is cancelled." She explained. "Could you leave me alone, please?"

Prue left the room hesitating, she stopped in the hall and listened thoughtfully. She wondered, why Cold hadn't told her anything about it. Perhaps he had started with it, when she had told him about her talk with Dianne, Prue shook her head angrily.

Soon later Zadie opened the door again and left the room. She looked at Prue with a satisfied smile. "And now we'll have time to talk." she said.

Prue nodded and led Zadie into the winter garden. After they sat down, she looked at Zadie asking. "How could the spell get into the room?" she wanted to know

Zadie gave her a confused look. "A powerful sorcerer can harm everyone, every person, every place, no matter, if he had ever been there." She informed Prue.

"Mm," Prue let out sceptically, "and what could have happened?"

"The curse should make your friend hurt you, be violent against you." Zadie explained.

Prue smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I can defend myself."

"You shouldn't take it so easy, the violence can go to death." Zadie shook her head. "It's a bad magic spell."

"And David Morgan is responsible for it?" Prue asked.

"Yes, my nephew is a dangerous man and if something goes against the grain, he'll plot revenge." Zadie explained unhappily.

Prue looked at her concerned. "And now he'd like to get his revenge on Cole."

Zadie nodded. "Oh yes, and I don't want to know, what's going on in his foolish head." She sighed again. "And my sister would do everything for him. David was taken away from her, when he was a child. And now she wants to make it up for him, although it wasn't her fault."

"I've heard that his father died early." Prue remembered and looked at Zadie asking.

Zadie raised her hand in rejection. "I know, what everybody is thinking, but that's wrong. My sister really loved her husband. She would have never done anything to him. But when he suddenly died, everybody remembered Belva's history. That she grew up in one of the poorest districts of the town and that her relatives perform Voodoo. And immediately they had found the culprit." Zadie shook her head sadly. "Belva had no chance, her parents-in-law had the best lawyers and they got the custody of David. She even wasn't allowed to meet him, his grandparents were afraid of her bad influence." Zadie smiled sadly. "And at that time Belva swore to take revenge."

"And how does this revenge look like?" Prue asked.

"Mm." Zadie smiled unhappily. "After her parents-in-law had turned Belva out, she had to move back to her family. She had to life with us, but it was hard for her, after she was used a higher life style. But then she recalled her roots. Our ancestors always were powerful Voodoo priestesses. It's in our blood. But unfortunately Belva has lost her way. I use my powers to communicate with the Loas and to help people, but she just wanted revenge. She wanted to use her power to get back her son and to get her revenge on the white upper class of New Orleans. The people who had trampled on her, should worship her."

"And you didn't do anything to stop her?" Prue asked in surprise.

Zadie laughed. "Well, these people don't mean a lot to me." She admitted. "Belva made use of them and I didn't care. And in the beginning Belva just wanted to earn money, the more the better. She wanted to show the society, that she was able to allow herself luxury. Today she's the owner of a huge villa in town and only her best friends have appreciation. She wears the most expensive clothes and jewelry and lives a life of luxury."

"That's so great for her." Prue said derisively.

"Yes, but it didn't get her anywhere, she wasn't lucky. But then David was old enough to decide himself, if he wanted to see his mother. And of course he wanted to see his mother. Belva was overjoyed, but David is a power-hungry little bastard." She looked at Prue and smiled in excuse. "It's terrible that I have to say that about my own nephew, but it's the truth. In the beginning Belva was afraid to lose him again and she hid Voodoo from him. But with time he found out, that his mother is a powerful Voodoo priestess. His reaction wasn't like Belva has thought, no he was very enthusiastic about it. After he knew what power his mother had and that the same power lies in him, too, it was getting from bad to worse. He started to manipulate people to win in court and I don't want to think, what worse he could have done."

You shouldn't have refused to see what was happening." Prue explained firmly.

Zadie looked up sadly and nodded. "I know. And therefore it's time to stop them. It's painful to do it to my own sister, but I have no choice."

"What are you going to do?" Prue asked. "And how can I help you?"

Zadie shook her head. "No, my dear. It's my problem and I don't want to drag you into it." She explained resolutely. "Some of my Voodoo sisters and me will get together at a secret place and we'll take care of Belva and David. They aren't powerful enough to be able to take on all of us." She took Prue's hands and looked her deep into the eyes. "But you and especially Cole will have to stay away. I've felt that you have magical powers, but David is strong. Play your cards close to your chest for the moment, otherwise I don't know what David will do to Cole ... or to you ... or to the little boy. I don't want that one of you will be hurt, there would be no excuse for that. So you have to promise me, that you won't take a risk.

"No we won't do that, if you promise me that no innocent will suffer because of Belva or her son ever again." Prue explained firmly. She had always done what she could for the innocents, she had risked her life and her soul to rescue them and she just would hold back, if she made Zadie promise her this.

"I'll do everything I can, that no-one will be hurt." Zadie promised.

"Thanks!" Prue said calmly. She didn't want to expose her family to danger. The mere thought, that something could happen to a member of her family, had always been hell for her. And today her family consisted of Danny and Cole, that was the way it was. And even Amy somehow, Prue thought and smiled, when she saw the young woman standing in the door.

"Oh Prue, could you come into the kitchen for a moment, I think your strange ... soup will soon boil over." She explained and cast a sceptical look at Zadie.

The elder woman stood up and smiled. "Well I don't want to disturb you any longer." She said and followed Amy into the hall. She stopped in front of Cole's room and opened the door again to look into the bedroom.

"The lamp will burn until tomorrow. Then the spell will be broken." She explained. "But so that the magic lamp can protect the house against further harming spells, you have to place it into the hall. And every day at noon, when the sun is reaching its zenith, you'll have to fill up the bowl with oil." Zadie put a little bottle onto the table in the hall. Then she opened the door and went outside. She stopped again to turn around to Prue. "I'll do my best, I promise you. Take care of all of you, I know, you are able to do it." She explained with a confident smile, she turned around again and walked to the street slowly.

Prue looked after her and sighed. How could she run into danger again, she wondered shaking her head. It was a strange feeling to leave the annihilation of Belva and David Morgan to Zadie. But she had no choice, she decided and closed the door slowly. She walked back into the kitchen and was busy with the completion of her potions until the evening. At the same time she told Amy everything, she would have to pay attention to, if she fought against evil.

When Cole wasn't at home late in the evening, Prue started to worry. What if he already fell into David Morgan's hands. She took a deep breath, Cole could defend himself, he had always proved it, finally he had survived a life as a demon for more than 100 years. He could look after himself, he was never at a loss as to what to do, no matter what Zadie had said. Prue had no doubt, that Cole could fight against Morgan. Zadie didn't know as much about Cole as Prue. And even if he wasn't in full possession of his magical powers, he'd find his way out.

But what if Wingrove has set a trap for Cole. Prue sighed, that just couldn't have happened. She took the phone and called resolutely Cole's office number. But nobody answered the call, she just heard the answering machine telling her, that no lawyer was available at this time. Prue hanged up thoughtfully, she didn't know, if she should try to reach the Wingroves. But when she finally made up her mind to do it, a maid told her, that none of the family was there. Prue felt uneasy about it and hanged up. Actually she knew, that Cole would have called her, something must have happened to him.

She still stared at the receiver, when Amy entered the room. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Prue shook her head. "No, I think Cole is in danger. It was a fault to meet Edward Wingrove." she said thoughtfully. "And I brought him to go there." It suddenly occurred to her, that she had seen Edward Wingrove and Amy's mother together with Belva and David Morgan. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? She turned around resolutely. "We have to do something."

"And what?" Amy asked in discourage.

Prue looked around. "In your Book of Shadows, there was a location spell, wasn't it?" Prue remembered.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I've no idea, but I can take the book." she suggested and ran upstairs. Soon later she came downstairs again with the book in her hand. She opened it and started to leaf through it.

"Did you find it?" Prue asked impatiently.

"Wait, one moment. There it is." She gave Prue the book.

Prue read the spell and looked at the list of ingredients. "Okay." she said. "We have everything here. Now we only need a map and then we can start."

"Oh, I'm sure I've seen some maps on the attic." Amy remembered and ran upstairs again.

Meanwhile Prue went into the kitchen and put the ingredients together. When she was ready, she walked back into the living room, where Amy was already waiting with some maps in her hands.

"Which one do we need?" she asked and showed Prue the maps. "I have New Orleans, Louisiana, USA, North Amerika, the world?"

Prue grinned "Let's try New Orleans first." She decided and Amy put the map onto the ground. "Now you can read the spell from the book." Prue asked her and while Amy recited the spell, Prue strewed the potion over the map.

Amy and Prue stepped back and watched a white whirlwind formed itself, looking like a tiny tornado. It switched over the map and searched for Cole, but it didn't find a place where it could settle.

"Perhaps he is out of the town." Prue thought and took the map of Louisiana. She put it beside the city map onto the ground. The whirlwind started to switch over the new map. It seemed as if he was searching intently for a mark, where he could land, but again he couldn't find a place. Prue put the map of the USA onto the ground and finally even the world map, but nothing happened.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and looked at Prue. "Perhaps it's my fault. I did something wrong with the spell." She excused.

But Prue shook her head. "No, you did everything right. I can imagine, what it means." She said thoughtfully. "If Cole was in danger, he'd try to shimmer away. That could be the reason, why the whirlwind can't find him." She explained and smiled in relief. "Probably he tries desperately to come home and he turns up here and there."

Amy looked at her asking. "I don't know, what you are getting at, but obviously you are relieved. So the message must be good." She said.

Prue laughed. "Yes, he isn't in danger. Just once again, he had a too high opinion of himself." She explained in amusement, but Amy could hear her affection for him in her voice.

"Come on let's go to bed." Prue said. "Probably he can manage to come near to New Orleans until tomorrow morning. And if not..." Prue looked around and decided to let the maps lying on the ground. The whirlwind was still flying around searching for Cole. And if Cole stayed somewhere for a while, the whirlwind would tell her about it and Prue could help him to get home. But actually Prue supposed, that Cole would manage to shimmer home sooner or later.

Satisfied they left the living room and went upstairs. None of them looked around again and therefore they didn't see that the whirlwind finally found a place to land. It settled in the broken thunder stone and the stone started to glow in a brilliant light.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks for your reviews! _

_Who-will-change-the-world: Well I already liked the episode, when Cole and Prue were together in the Wild West. And when Phoebe turned into an idiot, I thought I could come back to this special pairing. I'm glad that you like it, too. _

**29. Chapter**

Prue slept badly this night, she tossed and turned and she had the funny feeling that she had missed something important. She fell asleep and woke up again soon after. She tried to convince herself, that everything was alright, but she couldn't believe it. She couldn't get rid of her subliminal fear.

When she heard the first birds chirping in the early morning, she got up and left her room. She opened the door to Danny's bedroom and entered it carefully. The little boy was sleeping peacefully in his bed and the magic band laid on the table beside him. The evening before they nearly had had a fight about it, because Danny didn't want to let anyone else have his wand. Prue couldn't take it from him by talking, so she finally took it away and Danny had started to cry angrily. But Prue didn't give in, she had put the wand onto the table and had tried to calm Danny down until he finally realized, that crying wouldn't help him along.

Prue shook her head and smiled. She could imagine very well, which fights she would have to stand in future, when he was older. She stroke his hair tenderly and kissed his forehead. "But I can't expect anything else with that parents." She told him in a silent voice and took the magic wand. "You'll get it back, I promise. But first we'll have to find your father." She told the sleeping boy and left his room again.

Carefully she tiptoed downstairs and went to the maps, still lying on the ground. Prue noticed in surprise, that the whirlwind was gone, she checked the maps, but she couldn't find a sign, that it had landed somewhere on the maps. She looked around thoughtfully, the whirlwind had stopped to search for Cole, after it couldn't find him, she supposed and hoped that it wasn't a sign, that it wasn't possible to find Cole anywhere. She shook her head and took the book of the magic shop resolutely. Then she went to the door and opened it.

She felt the cold morning air on her skin, but she walked into the garden. She looked at the sky, where the sun just arose and didn't shine into the garden, yet. The grass was still wet of dew and Prue shivered, when she walked barefooted to the old chestnut tree. She ignored the wet ground and her wet feet and sat down on one of its roots. Without thinking twice she opened the book and demanded resolutely. "Reveal your secrets to me, come on." She ran the wand over the white page, but nothing happened. Angrily she leaned back at the trunk of the chestnut tree. She felt the hard bark in her back through her thin nightdress. Prue looked up to the leafs of the tree and felt immediately the calming effect of the tree.

Perhaps she had to change her request a little bit, she thought and looked at the book again. "I'm an attentive reader and it's the right time to reveal your secrets to me. So please, help me." She begged the book this time and suddenly she saw some little sparkling stars on the end of the wand, forming letters on the page. Prue ran the wand over the page slowly line after line until nothing was coming out of the wand anymore.

Then she looked at the page and the first word she could see was. "Thunder stones." she read loudly. "Black magicians use them first and foremost to capture demons." Prue looked up and frowned, that didn't help her along, finally Cole wasn't a demon anymore. Nevertheless she went on reading. "In the moment when a person who is able to dematerialize, does it, the black magician can lock him up with a spell. The person will be caught inside of the thunder stone." Prue looked up horrified, that was possible, oh no, that was more than likely. If Cole was in danger, he would try to shimmer away, Prue was convinced about it. And in this moment, David Morgan or his mother would have the chance to capture him.

She took a deep breath and went on reading. "The black magician can set his prisoner free again, but the magician will place an obligation on him. The victim will have to do the black magician a favour, no matter what it is. The spell is so powerful, that nobody is able to resist." Prue closed her eyes, no that couldn't be true! She had to find Cole as soon as possible, because the mere thought what David Morgan could order Cole to do, was horrible. It would be the sheer hell for him, and she wouldn't allow it. No, she would find a way to get Cole out of the thunder stone, without any doubt, she would succeed.

Prue jumped up energetically and rushed back into the house. When she passed the maps, she stopped and took them from the ground. She folded them up thoughtfully, and wondered, where she could start. She put the maps onto the table, when her eyes fell onto the broken thunder stone. It was shining brightly, she noticed and took it to take a close look of it. Because of the light intensity, she could see the whirlwind, it had landed inside the stone.

There was no doubt anymore, Cole was captured in a thunder stone! The good thing about it was that he was still alive, but Prue didn't know how long. She went hot and cold with fear, but she compelled herself to calm down. She put the stone back onto the table, something had got to de done to rescue Cole.

She went upstairs slowly and entered Amy's bedroom. "Amy, are you still sleeping?" she asked in a silent voice.

"No, I couldn't sleep all night." Amy whispered.

Prue walked to Amy and sat down on the bed. "I think they've captured Cole in a thunder stone." Prue explained calmly. "Therefore I have to release him."

Amy sat up and looked horrified. "And what do you want to do?"

"First we have to find him." Prue said thoughtfully. "And then, well I'll think of something."

"And where will you search for him? He wanted to go to work." Amy reminded her in discourage.

"He wanted to meet Edward Wingrove and I suppose David Morgan was waiting for him there, too. Zadie told me yesterday, that Morgan wants to take revenge." Prue explained.

"Because of me." Amy let out. "Then I'm responsible."

"No, Amy, what are you thinking of?" Prue asked. "It isn't your fault, Morgan is a megalomaniac and we have to stop him." She looked at Amy and gave her an encouraging smile. "I just want to ask you, if you could call the Wingroves. I tried to get Edward Wingrove on the phone yesterday, but I didn't succeed and I really have to talk to him."

Amy nodded. "Okay, no problem."

While Amy tried to reach Edward Wingrove, Prue got dressed. When she went downstairs again, Amy gave her an dishearten look. "The Wingroves aren't in town, the whole family is away for a few days." She told Prue.

"Of course." Prue said angrily. "This coward and his family preferred to leave the town." Thoughtfully she looked out of the window. Then she'd have to reach Zadie again. Prue hoped that it wasn't too late and Zadie had already left the town early this morning. But if she was lucky, Zadie would be still at home. She looked at Amy. "Amy can you take care of Danny, please. Don't allow anyone to get near to him." She urged her resolutely. "I'll do the rest somehow, well actually that's nothing new to me." She tried to convince herself and jumped up to go into the kitchen.

Amy followed her slowly and watched Prue taking some little bottles of the potion.

"There you are." Prue said and gave Amy some of the bottles with the explosive mixture. "If someone dares to get closer to you or Danny, then you'll have to throw it at him. Okay? Will you manage it?"

Amy nodded and gave Prue an insecure look, but then she explained in a strong voice. "Yes, don't worry, nobody will be able to hurt Danny."

Prue smiled. "Okay, and take the phone with you. If something happens, I'll call you. And if you are faced with a problem, you'll call me and I'll be back at once." Prue didn't know, if her astrally projection was a dangerous kind of movement at the moment. Maybe Morgan had the chance to lock her up in a thunder stone, too. But if Danny was in danger, she wouldn't hesitate one minute. "Is everything clear?"

"Absolutely!" Amy assured her.

"Great." Prue said goodbye to Danny and promised him, that everything would be alright soon. "I'll take him home, I promise you." She whispered and kissed her nephew. Then she gave Amy a last encouraging look and left the house.

Although it was early in the morning, there was already a lot of weekday traffic in town. But when Prue reached Zadie's quarter it was still calm on the streets. It seemed as if all inhabitants were still sleeping in their beds. Thoughtfully Prue decided to take the car to get to Zadie's house this time. She found the right way without any problems and stopped in front of the house soon later. She looked out of the window and parked the car in the shadow of a linden tree.

She got off the car and walked to the house. When she entered the veranda, the steps were creaking loudly in the morning silence. Prue looked around, but she couldn't see anyone. She knocked at the door forcefully and listened intently. There wasn't a sound to be heard and Prue searched for a door bell, but she couldn't find one. She knocked at the door again, but when she didn't get an answer, she left the veranda and walked around the house to the garden.

But when she arrived on the lawn in front of the garden door, she stopped horrified. The door of Zadie's study was broken and splinter of glass were lying everywhere. Carefully Prue went closer to the house, she climbed over the broken door and entered the study. It was absolutely chaotic in the room. All of Zadie's belongings were lying scattered on the ground. The table was tipped over and the chairs were lying with broken legs on the ground. All things standing on the shelfs before, had been thrown onto the ground, too. Amulets, stones, figures, broken bottles, smashed pots and open boxes were lying on the carpet and powders and potions were spilled onto it. The altar was also fallen onto the ground and had buried the pictures and figures of saints.

Prue shook her head shocked and walked along the corridor. She listened carefully, but the people, who had devastated the room, had obviously left the house again. Prue couldn't hear any noise and checked the other rooms carefully. When she entered Madame Zadie's bare bedroom, the pillows and the blanket were cut open and the downy feathers covered the whole ground. The doors of the wardrobe were open and the drawers were lying on the ground with clothes and hangers. Prue looked around and shook her head, then she left the room again and checked the bathroom, the kitchen and a small living-room. All rooms were desolated, but Prue couldn't find Zadie anywhere.

Obviously she had already left the house, before the burglars were here. Well at least Prue hoped so, she went back into the study sighing. She wondered, if the offenders were looking for something, but she had no choice to come to a conclusion, the destruction of the house was too extreme. She looked around for the last time in frustration and finally she left the house again. On her way to her car she took her phone to call Amy.

After Amy had confirmed her that everything was calm at home, Prue took her bag. Judy had given her a piece of paper with Belva's address a few days ago. And although Zadie had told her, that the villa was guarded against unauthorized entry, Prue knew, that she had to try it. She had no choice, she searched in her bag for Judy's note and finally she found a piece of paper with Judy's handwriting on it. She cast a quick look at the paper and read the street to set off.

Prue battled her way through the traffic jam and reached the street in the late morning. When she looked around, she was rather surprised. It was a calm district with luxurious condos. It was obvious, that the condos here were very much in demand, it was near the center but quiet. But nevertheless Prue couldn't imagine that Belva could have a luxurious guarded villa in this street. Perhaps she had more than one house, Prue thought and looked at the piece of paper again. But when she read the name in the first line, she gave an angry sigh. She didn't drive to Belva's address, but to Isabell Swallow's. She remembered, that it had been the woman calling David Morgan in his office.

Prue parked the car at the next parking space and thought about what she could do next. Perhaps it was a good idea to look around here. The woman must have a close relation to David and his mother and the flats wouldn't be as safe guarded as Belva's villa. She looked at the piece of paper again, Isabell Swallow, that didn't mean a thing to her. Nevertheless Prue got off the car and walked along the street. When she reached the right house, she stopped on the other side of the street. She hid behind some parking cars and watched over the street. Isabell Swallow lived in a modern block of apartments. The house had just four floors and Prue supposed, that a caretaker welcomed every guest in the entrance.

Undecided she looked at the house, when suddenly an off-road vehicle rushed into the street and stopped in front of the entrance. The door was opened and David Morgan got off the car. Prue hid behind the car and watched him disappearing. She couldn't see if he entered the house, because his vehicle was in her way. She stood up again and ran over the street to Morgan's car. She saw that the loading space was covered by an awning, which was fixed with ropes. So she couldn't see, what was under the awning.

Prue looked around carefully, she could see the entrance very well from her place but she could see nobody. So she raised her head resolutely and unfixed the knots. She lifted the awning a little bit and tried to look under it. Prue could see a statue made of wood on the loading space, but she couldn't make out, what it was supposed to be. Thoughtfully she looked on the loading space again, the statue was fixed with ropes on the left side so that it couldn't move. But there were just a few blankets and bucketson the right side.

Without thinking twice Prue unfixed another rope and climbed onto the loading space. She crawled to the right side and pushed a few buckets aside to hide herself behind the blankets. When she had finally found the position, where nobody would be able to see her from the backside of the vehicle, she leaned back exhausted. The blankets in front of her were smelling awfully of paint and it was incredible hot under the tarpaulin. She had really let herself in for something there, she thought angrily, but it was her only chance to get to Belva's property. And she had to get there to search for the thunder stone and Cole.

It seemed to Prue as if she had to wait for hours, until she finally heard some noise beside the vehicle. Meanwhile she had already thought, she would faint because of the heat and the smell. But she knew, why she was doing this, she had to get Cole free, she couldn't allow Belva or David Morgan to use Cole for their aims.

"I'll take it to mom, quickly." David Morgan explained. "In the evening I'll be back again."

Prue heard a smacking kiss, then David Morgan opened the door and finally got in. He started the car loudly and got off.

Prue was shocked, hopefully that didn't mean that he'd go to another place than Belva's villa. Prue pushed the buckets aside and took a close look at the statue for the first time. If she had had some more space, she would have shrunk back. Because opposite to her was lying the upper part of a python looking just like the snake in her dream. The statue which was made of wood, was painted in many colours and starred at her awe-inspiring. Prue took a deep breath and regretted it immediately, when the penetrating smell of paint got up into her nose. Where did David Morgan want to go with this stature, Prue wondered, she really couldn't imagine, that Belva wanted to place it in her noble garden. But well, what did she know about Belva and her crazy son.

Time passed by and the vehicle still bumped around the place. Prue could say goodbye to her plan to reach Belva's villa. Because even if she took into consideration, that every minute on the loading space seemed to her like eternity, they must have already reached the villa long ago.

She listened intently and noticed that the car was suddenly driving faster. She supposed that they had arrived at the highway. They went on until Morgan stopped the vehicle. Prue could hear different sounds, car doors were opened and people talked together.

"You were really lucky, that the tarpaulin didn't fly away." Prue heard a man saying from behind the car. "You have to fasten the ropes more tightly."

"They were fastened very tightly." David Morgan explained angrily.

"Okay, it's okay, I just wanted to help you." The man disappeared and Prue heard that Morgan tied up the ropes again. Now she was really locked up on the loading space and that wasn't a nice picture.

After an eternity, the vehicle left the highway and Prue supposed that they drove through some little towns, because the car stopped on and drove off again more than once. Finally they drove along a bumpy street until the car stopped. David Morgan got off and opened a gate. Then he got in again and drove onto the property. Prue listened attentively, but she could just hear the wind and birds twittering silently.

David Morgan got off the car again and Prue heard another person.

"There you are finally, why did it take so long?" a woman's voice asked.

"I visited Isabell before, finally there was no hurry." David Morgan snapped at the woman.

"No, of course not, my dear." the woman appeased him. It was obvious, that it was his mother. "But you know, that I'll have to be back in town this evening."

"That's no problem, but now you can help me." David Morgan and the woman started to untie the dews and although Prue already thought she had to suffocate, she pulled the blanket over her head. She heard, that Morgan and his mother pulled the tarpaulin aside and the statue was hefted from the loading platform with loud rumble.

The woman groaned. "That's a great one!" she explained solemnly. "Let's take it to the storeroom."

They disappeared and Prue threw the blanket away in relief, she wouldn't have to stand it any longer under them. Carefully she sat up and crawled from behind the buckets. She looked over the outer wall of the loading platform and could see David Morgan and a woman carrying the statue into a house. Prue only saw the back of them and jumped from the loading platform quickly. She ran to a few bushes and trees at the edge of the property and hid behind them. Then she looked at the house, it was a slightly dilapidated house made of wood, that already had seen better days. The light wall colour was flaked off here and there and the veranda in front of the house sagged. The trees and the bushes in the garden, already reached the building and its windows, nobody had pruned them for years.

Prue sneaked along the fence to the house. She hid in the shadow of the trees and bushes, standing so closely, that the branches scratched her arms and legs. After some steps, she couldn't see David Morgan and the woman anymore. She walked to the right side of the building and after a while she found a window, which wasn't closed.

She opened it carefully and climbed into the house. Immediately Prue was standing in a dim dusty corridor. She wondered, what she was searching for, when she suddenly heard that somebody opened the entrance door not far away.

Horrified Prue opened the next best door and disappeared in a dark room. It was dimly lit, because the curtains were closed and Prue could only make out a few pieces of furniture covered with white blankets. Obviously nobody used this room, Prue thought in relief. She listened at the door and heard groans of a woman lugging the heavy statue together with David Morgan.

"The best thing would be to stow it away in the cellar, among your other treasures." David Morgan said breathlessly and opened a squealing door. Further rumbling seemed to indicate, that both carried the statue into the cellar. Soon later they trampled upstairs again.

"I've prepared lunch for you." the woman said.

David Morgan murmured something, but then his voice disappeared. Prue opened the door carefully and looked along the corridor. Both were gone. She left the room and walked to the cellar door. After David Morgan had mentioned, that the treasures were lying in the cellar, Prue decided to check it. She was convinced that if she could find something here, it would be in the cellar. She opened the door forcefully and slipped through it. Then she closed the door again quickly, because nobody should hear the squeal of the door. She stopped on the cellar stairs made of stone and listened intently. But when she couldn't hear anything, she looked into the dark cellar, before she walked downstairs carefully.

The light falling poorly through a dull window, because only the upper half of it was lying over the ground. So Prue couldn't make out a lot. The three parts of the statue were lying in front of the window on the ground. On the other side of the window was a table and some cupboards on the wall. Prue walked to the table and recognized some small figures on it, but she couldn't see, what was lying on the cupboards, it was too dark. She took one of the objects in her hand and found out, that it was a bottle. She ran her hand over the objects on the cupboard and felt one bottle after another. Then she turned to the next cupboard, she took the next object and went to the window to take a closer look at it. She held it against the light and could hardly believe how lucky she was, it was a thunder stone.

"What did I tell you."she whispered to herself rather satisfied and went back to the cupboard, when she suddenly heard some noise from the door. Immediately she kneeled down and tried to hide in the edge of the room. The door was opened a little bit, but then it was closed again. Prue heard that someone used a key to lock it up. She was locked up again, but this time in a cellar. She looked at the cupboard and the thunder stones: in fact together with a quite large number of demons!


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks for your reviews, I'm always so glad to read them._

_tj191218: It's great, that you like it and it's okay that you don't like Amy. But nevertheless I'd really like to know why you don't like her. So please tell me._

_Okay and there is the next chapter._

**30. Chapter**

Thoughtfully Prue walked to the cellar window, perhaps she could manage to crawl through the window, if she squeezed up. She climbed up the statue and opened the dull window, more light was falling into the cellar immediately and Prue could make out the different objects. She turned around and walked back to the cupboard. There were more than 20 thunder stones and it was impossible to take all of them along with her. Stupidly she had no bag here, her phone was fixed at her belt and her trousers pockets were too tight for a thunder stone. She looked around and sighed.

"Why can't I find a bag here?" She cursed angrily. Okay, it wasn't such a pleasant picture to run around with masses of locked in demons, but she also didn't want to risk to take the wrong stone and let Cole here. But what should she do? If Belva had marked them somehow, she wondered and searched for a note or a sign on the stones, but she couldn't find anything.

Prue looked at the dark stones desperately. "Hello Cole, are you there anywhere?" she whispered and looked hypnotizing at the stones, but nothing happened. Damn it, she had to find a solution, she thought angrily, why couldn't he give her a sign? Thoughtfully she stroked her hand over the smooth surface of the stones.

And finally she knew the answer, it was easy but also very complicated, she just had to trust her feelings. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her feelings for Cole. Slowly she stroked over the stones, she felt the smooth cold surface and got lost in her emotions. Finally she stopped and started to smile. She took the stone and held it in front of her face. "Hello Cole." She said. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, I'm here."

She walked back to the window and climbed onto the statue, without turning back again. She would just begin to have her doubts, if she took the right stone. No, there was no time for doubts, she had to believe in herself. She put the stone onto the ground beside the window and tried to squeeze herself through of the window. She held onto a branch of a bush and dragged herself out of the window. Loose soil was falling into the cellar and Prue tore her shirt on a nail which was standing out. But by a supreme effort she finally managed it.

She laid in front of the cellar window on the ground and gasped for breath for a while. Then she looked at the bush growing straightly in front of window. Prue had no chance to stand up, so she took the stone and crawled on all fours along the house until she could stand up again. "It's all thanks to you." She told the stone angrily. "And thereby I've told you to be careful." She brushed down the dirt from her clothes and looked at the stone again. She missed it badly, that nobody contradicted her. "I'll get you out off it, definitely. But first we'll have to vanish here, before Belva or Morgan will catch us." She explained him and sneaked along the house to the front.

But when she arrived there, she stopped in shock, because David Morgan and his mother were sitting on the veranda. They were sitting on garden chairs at a table and it was obvious, that they wouldn't stand up in the immediate future. Prue sighed and turned around. She walked back through the bushes and trees to the back part of the house. When she finally reached the last trees, she saw surprisingly, that the property was located at a river. In front of her was a lawn, but then she could already see reed and a wide river behind it.

Prue looked around and saw, that everybody would be able to see her from the house, when she walked over the lawn. But David Morgan and his mother were hopefully sitting on the veranda. So she took the risk and ran quickly to the water.

When she arrived at the bank, she gave a disgusted look, because a muddy wave sloshed on this part of the bank. "That's great, they don't maintain order here." she sighed. If she had such a property at a river, she would take care of the bank. God, she really didn't want to wade through the mud. She walked to the fence slowly and climbed to a big stone lying at the bank. It was covered with sludge and Prue had to balance hardly, that she didn't fall from the slippery stone again. She wouldn't manage it with only one hand free.

So she looked at the thunder stone and threw it finally over the fence onto the property next. Prue saw it landing in the grass and nodded. Then she clutched at the wire netting fence and balanced from one stone to the next. The fence lowered to the water and finally Prue couldn't hold onto the fence anymore. She slipped into the swampy water and compelled herself not to think about all the vermin and snakes or even worse alligators in the water. She waded through the water until she could finally climb over the fence. On the other side, the bank wasn't so muddy and Prue hurried up to reach the bank. Her shoes were wet through and her trousers dirty up to her knees. "Great, just great." She scolded and searched for the thunder stone on the ground.

When Prue saw the black stone shimmering in the grass, she picked it up and held it in front of her face. "I hope you'll come to appreciate what I'm doing for you." She explained angrily and looked around. She was standing in a little wood and when she looked to the right, she could still see Morgan's house. She had to disappear very quickly, she decided and walked deeper into the wood. She wanted to leave Belva's property behind her, but she also had to try to find the street. She listened intently, if she could hear some cars, but the trees swallowed every sound. She could just hear the sounds of nature. Prue climbed over the roots on the ground and watched in fascination the sunlight shining through the leaves of the trees and forming different patterns on the ground.

Soon later Prue reached a small path and supposed that it would lead her to the street. She followed the path for a while until she reached the dusty country road. Carefully she looked to the right, she was rather sure, that David Morgan had taken this way. But there was a sharp bend, so that she couldn't see Belva's property.

Nevertheless she had to disappear as fast as possible, Prue decided. "If I just knew, where I end up." She told the stone. When she didn't get an answer, she looked at the sugarcane on the field straight on. It seemed as if the fields extended endlessly. Prue sighed and decided to go to the west. She set off and hoped that sometime a car would pass by. Of course not David Morgan's vehicle. The dust stuck on her wet shoes and the sun was burning from a cloudless sky.

"Oh my God, I hope it's worth the effort." She groaned, when she suddenly heard a loud noise behind her. She looked around in alert and suddenly she saw a big tractor coming up to her. She jumped aside and started to wave. When the tractor reached her, it stopped and an elder man bent out of the window. "What are you doing here, young lady?" He asked in surprise.

"My car has given up the ghost." Prue explained. "Can you give me a ride?"

The man nodded. "No problem, just get in."

Prue walked around the tractor and climbed up until she could sit down on a hard seat beside the farmer. "Thanks!" she said.

The farmer just nodded and drove on. "I can take you to Bogalusa." He explained and Prue had to try hard to understand him by the noise of the tractor. "You are really lucky, that I've payed my field a visit today. On some days nobody uses this street."

"Yes, sometimes I'm a lucky devil." Prue said sarcastically and looked at the stone lying on her knees.

The farmer followed her eyes. "What do you have there?" he asked interested. "As much as it glitters, it must be a very special stone."

Prue grinned. "Yes, it is."

"Where did you find it?" the man wanted to know.

"I've found it after a long search." Prue explained and looked out of the window, when suddenly a car was coming from behind in a breakneck speed. The driver hooted, when he reached the tractor to urge the farmer to get out of the way.

"Townies." The man said angrily and didn't move. "They never have enough time and they think the whole world belongs to them."

The driver behind them hooted again and Prue didn't have to turn around, she knew very well, who it was. When they reached a small drive to a field, David Morgan seized the opportunity and overtook the tractor. Prue looked after the car thoughtfully.

When they reached a suburb of a small town after a bumpy ride, the farmer stopped in front of a repair shop. Prue thanked the man and watched the tractor disappearing slowly. When she couldn't see it anymore, she looked around. There was a café and a laundromat to the left. A flower-shop was on the other side of the street and there was also a little square with a bus stop and a few busses.

Lucky Prue crossed the road and went to the bus terminal to search for a schedule. But she couldn't find one, she looked around and saw a driver sitting in one of the busses. "Excuse me!" She tried to get his attention. "Where are the busses going to?"

The man gave her a confused look. "That are regional school busses." he explained. "Haven't you recognized the color and the painting at the busses?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders, she had been too relieved to find a bus, that she didn't watch out for the painting. "But here is also a public transport, isn't it?" She asked without much hope.

The man shook his head. "No longer." He explained and looked back at this newspaper.

Thoughtfully Prue walked back to the bus stop to sit down on the bench at least. She took her phone and called Amy. When the young woman answered breathlessly, Prue was prepared for the worst. "Amy what's wrong?" She asked on alert.

"Oh Prue, it's you." Amy answered. "Nothing, everything is alright. No uninvited guests. You don't have to worry."

"And why do you grasp for breath?" Prue wanted to know sceptically.

"I was in the kitchen and the phone was upstairs, that's all. It's quiet and peaceful here and we are alright." Amy told her. "But what's with you?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I'm stuck in the pampas, everything is alright." She explained and looked along the street. Amy had no car and she didn't want to send her on a journey together with Danny. Therefore she said. "But don't worry, I'll find a way to get home."

"And Cole?" Amy wanted to know cautiously. "Do you know, what's happened to him?"

Prue looked at the stone. "Yes, I know. I've found the thunder stone."

After Amy hung up, Prue decided to call Judy. When she could finally reach her, obviously Judy didn't have much time. Because it wasn't like her that she didn't ask any questions, but wrote down the address and promised Prue to meet her there after work. Prue put the phone back and looked around. What should she do, until Judy would arrive here in the evening, she wondered and stood up. She decided to pay a visit to the little café. She wanted to eat something. Prue walked to the café and entered it. There weren't a lot of people in the early afternoon and she found a free table at the window. She sat down on the chair and put the stone onto the table.

When the waitress walked to her table, Prue ordered something to eat. Soon later the woman came back with a tray. She put it onto the table and her eyes fell on the thunder stone. "Oh, that's really a beauty." She explained delighted.

"Yes, that's it." Prue said. "It's a very special stone."

"I see. You know I'm collecting stones and I always look out for unusual stones for my collection." she said and took the stone, before Prue could stop her. "It's really beautiful and so regular. What do you want for it? I would really like to have it in my collection."

Prue shook her head. "No, it's not for sale. I won't give it away ever again." she explained firmly and reached out for the stone.

The waitress gave it back to her and looked sceptically. "Does it mean so much to you?"

"Yes, it does." Prue said with a smile. "It's rather strange, isn't it?"

The woman shook her head and walked back to the counter, while Prue turned to her food. She ate her hamburger and the French fries and finally she even found a newspaper on the bench. She spent her time reading the paper, until the numbers of customers raised in the early evening. The café filled up very quickly and Prue decided to pay her bill and to wait for Judy at the bus stop.

She crossed the street and sat down on the bench. Thoughtfully she looked at the thunder stone. "The waitress wanted to buy you, perhaps it would have been a great idea to sell you. Then you could lie in her glass cabinet for the rest of your life." She told him and groaned. "Why don't you give me a sign? Even this other demon was able to escape." She waited for an answer, but nothing happened.

"Perhaps the stone just needs a few scratches." She said thoughtfully and stood up resolutely. Then she threw the stone onto the asphalt with all her might. The stone bounced and rolled onto the street.

"Mm, what's that supposed to be? Backtalk?" Prue asked in amusement and looked at the stone lying in the middle of the road. But suddenly Prue heard the noise of a bulldozer approaching quickly. "Oh no!" She let out aghast and looked at the truck coming closer at breakneck speed. She tried to push the stone away with a gesture, but obviously it didn't react on magic. The stone was still lying on the street and the bulldozer was coming closer. Prue started to wave her arms to stop it, but the driver ignored her. He rushed over the stone and Prue closed her eyes.

She pulled a face and listened until the truck had finally passed her, then she opened her eyes carefully again. She feared that there would only be some dust of the stone left . But to her surprise the thunder stone was still lying fully intact on the street. Prue ran to it quickly and picked it up in relief. Then she walked back to the bench to take a close look at the stone, but she couldn't see the slightest scratch.

"How shall I get you out of the stone, if even a bulldozer didn't succeed?" She asked in a low voice. "But I'll find a way, just trust me." She told him confidently and added with a smile. "Because ...I love you."

She stroke slowly over the smooth surface of the thunder stone. "That's what you wanted to hear, isn't it?" Prue asked still smiling, when she suddenly noticed that someone watched her. She looked up and saw a man standing in front of the flower shop on the other side of the road. He starred at her with his mouth wide open.

"Stop gawking like an idiot!" she hissed at him and the man disappeared in the shop in fright.

"Oh no, I'm talking to stones." Prue looked around. "I have to take care, otherwise they'll commit me to the next asylum. Finally we are in the country."

While Prue waited for Judy impatiently, more and more customers of the flower shop threw a furtive glance at her. "What a strange town, you must not sit peacefully on a bench, where no bus will stop ever again, talking to a stone." She cursed angrily and jumped up in relief, when she finally saw Judy's car.

Judy opened the door and Prue got in hastily. "Take us away from here quickly." Prue urged her.

"Why? Did you rob a bank?" Judy wanted to know in amusement.

"Yes, that's it. And then I was sitting on a bench for hours waiting for a bus, that was never coming." Prue explained and looked at Judy. "You don't know, how lucky I am to see you."

"Don't mention it!" Judy said and and turned the car. "And on our way back, you'll have a lot of time to answer all my questions. For example why did you end up here, when you are allegedly lying in your bed mortally ill."

"Who did claim, that I'm mortally ill?" Prue asked in surprise.

Judy shrugged her shoulders and looked at the street. "Vivian told everyone about it and Peterson was really anxious about you." She explained. "And now I'm meeting you here, alive and kicking as it seems."

"It was a rather acute infection, but luckily it went away very fast again." Prue informed her. "And now I'm feeling better again."

"Oh, I see and what did you do here? Take a rest?" Judy asked sceptically.

Prue laughed. "Yes, that's it." She answered plainly.

Judy cast a quick glance at her. "Nonsense."

"No, really it's beautiful and peaceful here." Prue looked out of the window at the sugarcane fields. "And this endless width."

"Mm." Judy let out. "Well, when I take a close look at you, it seems as if you wade through a marsh."

Prue looked at the thunder stone. "I searched for this stone." she explained according to the truth.

"Of course." Judy said and looked at Prue. "And that's the reason, why you hold it so tight, as if someone would try to snatch it from you."

"Exactly! And I won't let it happen." Prue replied.

"Great!" Judy looked at her sceptically. "Probably you still have a temperature and should better lie in your bed." She decided.

Prue didn't contradict and leaned back to relax. They reached the highway and went back to New Orleans. It was getting dark slowly and they got on quickly at this time. They reached the city and Judy turned to Prue's district. It was silent in the car until Judy turned to Prue again. "I'd like to know, how are things on Saturday?" She asked.

"Mm, what are you getting at?" Prue asked in confusion.

"But Prue, we'll organize a barbecue and I've invited you on Monday." Judy said and shook her head.

"Oh I remember. I'm afraid Judy, but I think we won't be able to come." She told her girlfriend in excuse.

"But why? Is it your illness? But you were feeling well enough to go on a journey to the country side, today." Judy said angrily. "Probably you shouldn't do it if you are still ill."

"No, that isn't the reason." Prue said in a low voice.

Judy cast a quick look at her. "Then it's Cole, isn't he? Are you still in conflict with each other?"

Prue smiled. "No, we aren't." she explained. "And I promise you, that I'll come if at all possible."

"And Cole?" Judy wanted to know. "Did you ask him at all?"

Prue shook her head. "No, I didn't." She admitted.

"But then you can't know, if he'd like to come to us, or not." Judy said angrily. "We are already looking forward to Saturday. And if you ask him, he'll come with you."

"Definitely." Prue cast a sceptical look at the stone lying in front of her. She wondered, how she should ask him. "Hey, Cole would you like to accompany me to Judy's barbecue?' she asked him in spirit, but as expected the stone didn't give a sign. "He doesn't answer." Prue explained grinning and had to pull herself together so that she wouldn't burst out laughing. "But he'll have no choice, I'll take him with me."

"Greet," Judy gave her a confused look. "Then I'll expect you in my parent's home at 7 p.m. and hopefully you'll be hungry.

Now Prue couldn't restrain anymore. She roared with laughter. The picture of the thunder stone sitting on a bench and a hamburger in front of him, was too much. "I really don't know Judy, but I suppose Cole won't eat anything." She explained laughing.

Judy shook her head. "I'm sure, you aren't recovered from your infect, yet. You should stay in bed. Or do you have to take some pills and that's the side effect?" She wondered.

"I'm sorry." Prue said and tried to calm down. But laughing was better than crying, when she saw this picture.

When they arrived in front of Prue's home, Judy got off and followed Prue into the house. Amy at once hurried to them with Danny on her arms and Prue took him relieved.

Meanwhile Judy introduced herself. "Hello, I suppose you are Amy. I'm Judy, Prue's colleague and friend." She told Amy.

"Hello." Amy said hesitating and looked at Prue thoughtfully. "How are you? Is everything alright?"

But before Prue could answer, Judy interfered. "No, you shouldn't have allowed Prue to stand up. She must have a high temperature, she hallucinates and raves about stones." She said shaking her head.

Amy nodded in agreement. "You are right, we should better go upstairs."

Judy nodded and waved her hand. "Just go, I'll find my own way out." She said and reminded Prue again. "And don't forget the barbecue tomorrow night."

When Judy was gone, Amy looked at Prue rather excited. "So what's happened to you? Did you find Cole?"

"I think so." Prue said and threw the stone over to her.

"Oh!" Amy picked it up and cast a confused look at the stone. "Hello Cole, how are you?" She asked, but when she didn't get an answer, she looked up. "Can he give you a sign?"

Prue shook her head. "No, unfortunately not." She explained and went with Danny into the living room.

Amy followed her, still looking at the stone intently. "Oh, I see. But how do you know, that Cole is inside of the stone? I mean, it could also be another demon."

Prue took the stone angrily. "Don't worry, I know it." She explained firmly, although Amy had just said loudly, what Prue feared. It was too dreadful to think about what would happen, if she was wrong and had taken the wrong stone with a dangerous demon. No, she had trusted her feelings and there was no reason to doubt about it. She looked at the thunder stone thoughtfully. "If I just knew, how I can get him out of it."

"Isn't it possible to destroy the stone?" Amy wanted to know. "The other stone had some cracks and the demon could leave it."

Prue laughed unhappily. "Mm, I don't know how the other stone could have some cracks. Because actually I think these stones are indestructible. Not even a bulldozer was able to destroy this stone and my magical powers also didn't succed." She put the stone onto the table and tried to move it again, but it didn't budge.

"A bulldozer?" Amy wanted to know meanwhile and looked shocked. "Did you put the stone under a bulldozer?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "It was worth a test." She explained and looked at Danny. "Hello my dear." She said. "I hope everything is alright with you at least."

"Yes, he was quiet. Perhaps he knows that his father is locked up in the stone." Amy sighed. "He just wanted to get the stupid wand all the time."

"Of course." Prue gave the little boy a satisfied look. "The magic wand and the book, perhaps that's the solution." She looked around for the book and the wand. When she found them, she stood up and went to the garden.

Amy followed her. "What are you going to do with it?"

Prue sat down under the chestnut tree and opened the book. Then she took the wand, while Danny, who was sitting on her knees wanted to take it, too, but Prue stopped him. "No, my dear. I need it to help your father. And you understand me, don't you?" And as if the little boy had understood her very well, he was quiet and looked at her attentively.

"So, now we'll see, how we can rescue Cole." She told him and ran the wand over the side. She could see the little stars again and letters turned up on the page. She moved the wand slowly until it didn't write anymore. "Well that went well." Prue said and kissed her nephew's head. "But now let's go inside first."

They went back into the living room and Prue sat down on the sofa. She put the open book onto the table and when Amy had sat down, too, Prue started to read.

"To get somebody out of a thunder stone, you have to prepare a Veneno-mixture consisting equally of the essence of the fruit of a mazanillo tree, poison of a thorn apple, snake and toad poison." Prue looked at Amy. "That's an extreme deathly mixture." She said respectfully, before she went on. "You put the stone and the Veneno-mixture into a pot, then you fill water into it until the thunder stone is covered with water. When the water starts to boil, add pieces of bone and hair of a dead person to it. The thunder stone has to cook as long as it starts to change color. Then the extract must be poured off immediately, otherwise the toxic liquid comes inside the stone through the porous surface and will kill the imprisoned person at once." Prue looked aghast and Amy looked back the same.

"I can't do that." Prue explained firmly.

Amy nodded in understanding. "I understand, it's rather dangerous, how shall you know, when it's the right moment, and if you are too late..."

"That isn't the reason, Amy." Prue cut her short. "Didn't you listen? Remains of bodies - that's black magic!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "But it's for Cole." she explained in a low voice.

"Nevertheless I won't ever use black magic." Prue told her firmly.

"Do you want to say, that you won't help Cole, that you'll let him inside of the stone forever?" Amy asked and gave her an astonished look.

No, that doesn't mean, that I'll let him there." Prue said. "I just have to find another way."

"Oh really?" Amy asked hardly convinced. "And how will you find it? Probably you need such extreme means in this situation. You have already said, that there is no way to destroy the stone."

"But there must be something else. Black magic can't be the only way." Prue thought determined.

Amy closed the book and pointed at the inscription. "This spell is for you and just for you and only for this reason. Probably it isn't black magic."

"It's not as simple as that. Believe me Amy, unfortunately I know everything about it." Prue said resolutely. "You'll see, tomorrow I'll come up with another plan."

"An if you won't think of anything better? Will you let Cole sitting in the stone for all eternity?" Amy wanted to know sulkily.

Prue shook her head. "It seems to me, as if you want me to feel bad, just because I do the right thing."

"Oh I see and only you know, what's right and wrong." Amy said furiously. "Do you know, it seems to me, as if you'd like that he is locked up in the stone, then you can better control him."

"Don't go to any trouble, I won't do it." Prue affirmed again, rather cooly on the surface.

"Great, then you should inform Danny, that he'll have to learn to put up with a father locked up in a stone." Amy snapped at her. "And you can take the stone with you in your bed, perhaps you like something like that."

Prue gave an annoyed sigh. "It's enough Amy, I just know, that it isn't the right method."

Amy didn't say anything else, she turned around angrily and stamped upstairs to her room.

Prue shook her head. "Who does she think she is?" she wondered and looked at the thunder stone sadly. "I can't do it, Cole. You understand me, don't you? I can't use black magic." She told him unhappy. "But don't worry, I'll find a way to rescue you."


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks for your reviews!_

_tj191218: It's alright! _

_Okay, I know you're waiting for the next chapter, so there it is!_

**31. Chapter**

After Prue had put Danny to bed, she took the thunder stone and went into her bedroom. She was angry about Amy, because she had dared to accuse her of being satisfied with this situation. She wasn't satisfied, she was desperate. She sat down on her bed with a sigh and put the stone onto the night stand. It was just terrible that Cole was locked up in the stone, but she would find a solution. She was convinced about it, she was never on a loss of ideas and sooner or later, she would find a way to set him free. But at the moment she was just too tired and exhausted to think about it.

Prue slipped under the blanket and fell in a light nervous sleep. Although she needed rest and peace, she didn't find them. She couldn't stop thinking, thoughts turned up and tortured her. She woke up again and again and looked at the stone lying on her night stand. She wanted Cole lying beside her in this bed and not locked up in the thunder stone. She hoped he didn't suffer inside of the stone, that the knowledge, that David Morgan could force his will on him didn't hurt him too much. Perhaps Cole tried hard to get free and was desperate, that he didn't succeed.

"I know that you are there, so listen to me." She urged him and looked at the stone hypnotizing. "I won't ever let down anyone I love. I won't leave anyone to his fate." She explained firmly. "Think of it, whatever happens. I'll get you out of it, I promise you, so don't lose your patience." She tried to calm him and herself down. She had no idea, how he was feeling at the moment, if he could understand her. But at least he was safe. "David Morgan or his mother can't harm you anymore, you are safe." She tried it again.

Prue leaned back with a sigh and tried to fall asleep again, when she suddenly had a shocking idea of David Morgan being able to put Cole under pressure even from a distance. He had been able to put a curse on Cole's bedroom without ever being in this house, she remembered with a shock. And Zadie told her, that he didn't need a personal contact, didn't she? What would happen, if Morgan or Belva could set Cole free from a distance and he would be forced to do them a favour. A favour which would be hell for Cole, because Morgan wanted to take revenge and he would choose something terrible something evil, and it would be impossible for Cole to bear it.

Morgan had already planned to force Cole to hurt her. Cole should hit her, beat her to death. Cole found a way out of it and didn't do it, but if a spell was powerful enough, nobody would have the chance to resist. And if Cole had to do something evil, would he be able to forgive himself? And would she be able to forgive him? Prue sighed, no she couldn't allow that, because she knew exactly how something like that could turn out. A spell could be more powerful than your own will. She looked at the stone unhappily. And if she was right, Cole would need her help.

She jumped up and started to put on her clothes. Perhaps Amy was right and the spell wasn't evil and she just needed such an extreme method to destroy the stone. And finally the spell turned up at the right time, as the book had promised.

"But remains of a body." she sighed. "I don't want that." She looked at the stone. "And I even don't know, where I should find them. I won't go with a shovel on the cemetery." She explained firmly, when suddenly Zadie occured to her. She pulled a face, that might be possible, a Voodoo priestess could have such things.

Although she still wasn't convinced about it, she ordered a taxi at 3 o'clock in the morning to take her to her car. Prue told the taxi driver the address of David Morgan's girlfriend. Then she looked out of the window lost in thoughts. Even at this time there were still many night owls on the road in the center of the city. Nevertheless the taxi driver needed less time to cross the town than Prue has needed in the morning. And when they reached the residential area where David Morgan's girlfriend lived, it was calm and nearly nobody was on the road at night. The street lighting was shining on the street and Prue couldn't see anybody.

She payed the taxi driver and looked after him, until the car disappeared. At home, she had put the thunder stone, the magical book and some other magical things into a rucksack. Now she slung it over her shoulder and crossed the road. She looked around, but she couldn't see Morgan's vehicle anywhere. Her eyes fell on the house and she looked searching for some light, but everybody was still sleeping at this time.

Prue walked to her car in relief and got in. She put the rucksack onto the front passenger seat and set off. She had decided to get to the car park of the supermarket, which was open all night. She wanted to go to Madame Zadie's house, because she supposed that a car would attract too much attention at this time. She reached the shopping center quickly and parked her car near the exit. There weren't a lot of cars at night and nobody saw Prue, when she took her rucksack and got off her car.

She walked along the streets to Madame Zadie's house and had no problems anymore to find the way. She already knew it inside out. On her way she just met a drunken man, who staggered from side to side and blabbered quietly. Prue didn't pay him attention and reached the house soon after. She walked around it to the back and saw that the police had been here yet. Yellow barrier tapes should bar the entrance to the study. But this provisional barrier wouldn't keep anyone from entering the house. But Prue supposed that nobody living in this district would dare to enter the house of the Voodoo priestess Zadie.

Prue sighed, in contrast to her. She walked to the door and climbed over the yellow tapes. She entered Madame Zadie's study and looked around. Although it was rather dark, she noticed that nothing had changed. The furniture were still lying on the ground together with Zadie's things.

Prue took a flashlight out of her rucksack and kneeled down. Carefully she shined the torch over the carpet and saw broken bottles and boxes on the ground. But to Prue's relief it seemed as if Madame Zadie had labelled all of her bottles. Because Prue could see some little stickers on the bottles.

After she had found toad skin and other indefinable atrocities, she finally saw a broken bottle with some liquid left in the bottleneck. The other liquid was on the carpet and had discolored it strongly. Prue took a tweezers and picked up a splitter of glass. When she read the label, a satisfied smile flashed over her face. 'Veneno', that was great, then she wouldn't have to think about the ingredients of the Veneno mixture anymore.

She took the bottleneck with the tweezers carefully and poured the rest of the Veneno-mixture into an intact glass. Then she stood up and went into another edge of the room to go on searching. Soon later she felt uneasy, when she found something she was searching for. 'Cadavre' was written in Zadie's steep handwriting on the label. That could stand just for one thing. Prue opened the box reluctantly. "Perhaps it's just made of animals." She tried to convince herself, when her eyes fell on a strange gray powder. "Nasty, but I don't have any choice." She decided reluctantly.

She stood up resolutely and took her findings. Then she went into the kitchen and put them down on the kitchen table. She looked out of the small window, but a tree obstructed her view to the neighbours house. She could just see a street in a distance behind the house. Therefore Prue decided to turn on the light, she would need it and she didn't suppose that a driver would notice it from the street.

Prue turned to the cupboards and searched for a pot. When she found it, she poured the rest of the Veneno-mixture into it. The bottom wasn't covered with it and Prue hoped that it would be enough nevertheless. She took the thunderstone from the rucksack and talked with him hopefully for the last time. "Everything will go on well, just trust me." She put it in the middle of the pot and filled up water. Then she switched on the stove and placed the pot on the hotplate.

Thoughtfully Prue looked around for an object she could use to take the stone out of the pot at the right time. Because she didn't want to pour the highly toxic liquid into the sink. She searched through all cupboards and finally she found a wide tongs in the cutlery box. Prue placed it beside the hotplate and waited until the water started to boil. When she could see the first blows she unscrewed the box an spilled a little bit of the gray powder into the pot.

The water began to steam wildly immediately. Prue jumped back and coughed. "Well, obviously that was a little bit too much of the wonderful 'Cadavre' powder." She said ironically and put the box back onto the kitchen table with a disgusted look.

Then she tried to wave away the steam and looked calmly into the pot again. Despite of the numerous blows she could see the stone in the middle of the pot very well. Prue took the tongs into her hand and breathed deeply. She had to concentrate, there was no place for fear and doubts. After a while her breath was calm again and her heart didn't pound in panic against her chest anymore. "That's child's play for me." She explained confidently and starred at the stone fascinated. It was still looking the same, dark, nearly black, nothing had changed.

It wasn't written in the book, how it should look like after it would change its color. Hopefully it would turn red or brown and not dark blue, Prue thought, she was tensed. But there was no need to get worried, because ten minutes later, the stone discolored in a lilac tone. Immediately Prue took the tongs tightly and tried to get hold of the stone. She managed it quickly and chucked it out of the pot. But the stone was slippery from the long time it has cooked in the water, so it slipped Prue away and fell with a loud crash onto Zadie's old black and white tiles.

Prue stepped back, she didn't didn't want to think that there was the possibility that an unknown demon was suddenly standing in front of her. But she would be ready for a fight, if that happened. She looked intently at the light coming out of the stone. Prue was prepared for everything, when suddenly Cole shaped out of the dust, looking at her with exactly the same determined facial expression.

"Prue" he let out in relief. "I thought ... I feared ..." he stammered in a husky voice.

"Of course it's me!" Prue explained and walked to him to embrace him again. "Or did you think, I would leave you to Belva?" She asked.

"I don't know, I didn't know, what's waiting for me." He said still shaken, but then he smiled. "And then it's you."

Prue unclasped him to look him into the eyes again. "I've promised you." She explained with a smile. "Or didn't you listen to me?"

Cole gave her a confused look. "In there?" he asked in disbelief and gave the stone a look of hatred. The thunder stone was still lying on the ground and turned back into its former colour. "No, the last words I've heard were that David Morgan was over the moon, that he would get his revenge at least."

"Then it was Morgan, who locked you up?" Prue wanted to know.

"No, his mother." Cole explained and sat down onto the kitchen chair. "Morgan just wanted to transform me into a zombie. And then I should kill Danny and you." He leaned his arms onto the table and ran his fingers through his hair lost in thoughts.

Prue shook her head and sat down opposite. "Hey!" she said and took his hand. "You would have never done it."

Cole looked up. "No?" He asked with a sad smile. "You never know."

"That's rubbish, you love Danny and you would never do something to him deliberately." Prue confirmed.

"You don't know it, Prue. You don't know, how it feels, if you are afraid of yourself." Cole looked at the table again. "Prue I, ...in some situations you aren't ..." He stopped again.

"Of course I know, what you want to say, Cole. But this time it was something else. You weren't responsible for it. And if a spell is too powerful, nobody can fight against it. That has nothing to do with you." Prue explained calmly. "You can't manage some situations alone, it's no shame."

Cole looked at her with a gentle smile. "Fancy that you of all people are telling me this."

"No it isn't, because I know, that sometimes you just need somebody who gets you off the hook, you can't do everything alone. And you had some help, I was there and that's the only thing that is important." She told him.

"Well sometimes nobody helps you. There was a time, when I rather wanted to die than getting evil again, but unfortunately I was invulnerable." Cole explained sarcastically.

"And you didn't tell my sisters about it." Prue supposed. "You didn't ask them for help, did you?"

"No, I asked them." Cole looked at her with an ironical smile on his face. "But you have to know, that they just saw the demon in me, after I returned from the wasteland. They forgot completely, that I had a human part, too. It was as if I was a complete stranger to them who didn't deserve their help."

Prue looked at him thoughtfully. "Cole, I can't judge what's happened between you, I wasn't there. I don't know, if they did right, or if they didn't. But now I am here and that's the one thing that counts." She explained again and added firmly. "And despite of everything I'm convinced that you'd never hurt Danny. You love your son."

"Oh, you should tell it Phoebe, she would contradict vehemently." Cole said cynically.

"She's still alive, isn't she?" Prue wanted to know, slowly she was getting annoyed. She didn't talk about herself intentionally, because she could defend herself. And actually she even knew, that he wouldn't have been able to carry it through to the end with her. "Cole, you didn't do anything to me, although your bedroom was set under a curse

"Zadie has told you about it?" Cole asked in surprise. "Then she has also told you, that I should harm you. And I knew that a fight with you wouldn't be so easy, so I've found another way to harm you."

Prue shook her head. "Stop it Cole, what are you getting at? You overdo it, you're very hard on yourself and that isn't like you."

"I just hate it, if someone tries to manipulate me." He explained and looked at her searching. "Did you ever have the feeling, that your life isn't your life? That it doesn't belong to you, that you just let everything happen?" It was obvious, that he didn't expect an answer.

"Cole.." Prue began nevertheless and wanted to take his hand, but Cole jumped up.

"I know it." he said and looked at her again. "And I can tell you, it's an awful feeling."

"I've no doubt about it." Prue explained calmly.

"Mm." he ran his fingers through his tousled hair and looked around. "Where are we at all?" He asked to change the subject.

"In Zadie's kitchen." Prue informed him, she was also relieved about the change of subject. "Unfortunately I needed a few special ingredients." She explained and pulled a face, while Cole cast a sceptical look at her. "You can't imagine, what I've taken upon me to rescue you."

"Well I hope it was worth it in the end." He said grinning, but then he asked seriously again. "Did Zadie help you?"

Prue shook her head. "No, she isn't here. She has told me, that she wanted to go somewhere to stop her sister."

"Mm, hopefully she'll succeed, although I would also like to take revenge on Belva and especially on her son personally." Cole said thoughtfully.

"Well I'd like to see her stupid face, if she was looking for your thunderstone and couldn't find it anymore." Prue said with a satisfied grin.

"Yes, that sounds good for the beginning." Cole said and grinned back. "Where did you find the stone?"

"Belva has a secluded house in the country." Prue explained. "And there are countless thunder stones in her cellar."

"Really? And how did you know, which was the right one?" Cole wanted to know.

"That was easy." Prue said and stood up to walk to him. "I trusted my feelings." She explained and looked him deep into the eyes.

"Oh, I see!" Cole said and smiled. "And that's the reason, why your look was full of fear, when I turned up. You didn't know, whom you should expect."

"No, you're wrong I knew it." She told him.

"And you were absolutely sure about it?" Cole asked in a low voice.

"Absolutely!" She touched his face with her hands and kissed him softly. "You should actually know that I make no mistakes."

"Then it wasn't a fault to fall in love with me?" He asked silently.

"I'm not sure, yet." She explained and looked up thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should stop talking now. You should better try to convince me that I'm right."

Cole looked at her with a broad smile. Prue knew this look very well, it had been her undoing before. For a moment they lost themselves in each others eyes, before he kissed her playfully.

"That's much better." Prue murmured and kissed him again. Their tongues touched each other and the kiss was getting deeper. Cole's hands touched her waist and caressed along her back.

Prue buried her fingers in his hair and she pulled his face closer. Thereby she lost her balance a little and fell against the wall. Her back pushed the light switch and suddenly it was getting dark in the kitchen. Just the pale moon light was shining into the room, but it had no chance to light up the room.

Cole leaned back a little and tried to make out Prue's face."You turn out the light, what's the meaning of this?" He wanted to know in amusement.

"Is it a bad sign, that you need a shave?" She asked back.

"No, there was just no shaver in the stone." he explained silently.

"Well it seems as if the thunder stones don't have a great service." Prue said and wanted to kiss him again.

But Cole held her back. "Is here a bedroom anywhere? I fear I'm not able to shimmer without the feeling of being locked up ever again." He explained in excuse.

"Well don't worry, I wouldn't do it anyway. Who knows, where we would end up." Prue said still holding him tightly. Her mouth touched his neck just below the earlobe.

"On a lonely island." Cole suggested in a husky voice. "That would be better than Zadie's bedroom."

"What do you think about the kitchen. We are already here, although..." Prue thought and her hands wandered deeper, she noticed in satisfaction, that he gasped for breath. "The cadaver powder is still on the table." She pointed out.

"Mm, doesn't matter." Cole embraced her tightly and kissed her, it was a hot passionate kiss. A kiss, that should never end, if someone asked them. But suddenly the ray of a torch was shining blindingly bright into their faces. They jumped apart startled.

"Prue!" They heard a surprised voice.

"What?" Prue asked and tried to cover her eyes with her hand, but the light was too strong for her eyes, she couldn't make out, who was standing in the dark with the torch in his hand. The person didn't hold down the light, yet. "Whoever you are, switch out the damn light." She hissed at him.

"Oh, I see." The man excused and it was getting dark again.

Meanwhile Cole searched for the light switch and turned on the light. It was getting light again in Zadie's kitchen and Prue could see, who was standing opposite to her. "Paul, Robert." She said in surprise and looked at the men in police uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we better should ask you." Paul Hennen said and kept his distance, while Robert started to give an explanation.

"We were on patrol. Someone broke into this house some days ago, and we couldn't find the owner. Therefore we pass by here routinely. When we passed by here on the street, we saw a light in the window." He informed Cole and Prue. "It went out again and we decided to look what's going on here." He said and started to smile. "But we weren't prepared to find you."

"We were surprised to meet you, too." Cole said dryly.

Robert Hennen looked suspiciously at them. "You still didn't tell us, what you are after."

"We wanted to visit Zadie." Prue explained quickly.

"Exactly, we needed some ... magical help." Cole added.

"That's it. Well ... you could call it this way." Prue agreed. "Finally you should test everything."

"Oh really? What kind of help?" Robert asked rather amused.

"Sorry, it's private." Cole said with an excusing smile. Then he looked at Paul Hennen. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"And besides we have found another solution for our problem." Prue said quickly, but when she saw Robert's amused look, while Paul was looking back grimly, she noticed, that it was easy to misinterpret her statement. Prue forced a smile. "But, don't get me wrong."

"No, how could we." Robert said grinning.

Prue looked at him angrily. "One more word, Robert, I'm warning you." She hissed at him.

Robert raised his hand in excuse and tried to look seriously again, but he didn't succeed as he'd hoped.

"It's irrelevant what they wanted here." Paul explained his colleague meanwhile. "They broke into this house and that's a criminal offence."

"But Paul, we know Zadie very well, and when she didn't open the door we wanted to know what's going on." Prue explained calmly. "And when we saw the broken door, you'll understand that we were worried, don't you?"

"And you weren't beginning to have your doubts by seeing the police barrier tapes?" He wanted to know shaking his head, then he looked at Cole again. "You are a lawyer, you should know that it's forbidden to ignore them."

"Paul, we know Zadie very well, she wouldn't mind, if we made sure if everything is alright." Prue tried to convince him.

"Nevertheless it's burglary." Paul got it straight.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Stop acting the big shot." He said annoyed.

Paul turned to Cole again. "Under existing law, you broke into this house. And you off all people should know, how important it is to stick to our rules."

"What makes you saying that?" Cole murmured.

"I thought you'd be sensible enough to think about your license. If you don't care about the existing law, you can lose it very fast." Paul informed him.

Cole already wanted to give him the right answer, when he saw Prue's look. He shrugged his shoulders and held his mouth, probably it wasn't such a good idea to set Paul against himself even more than he already was.

Meanwhile Robert tried to calm down his partner. "You've heard, what they were here for, it's just a misunderstanding."

But Paul was stubborn. "Burglary is burglary." he explained. "Even if they are your friends, we can't turn a blind eye to it."

"They just wanted to visit a friend and when the garden door was broken, they wanted to see if everything was alright. Everybody would do that." Robert tried it again.

"You shouldn't forget that it's in the deepiof the night." Paul pointed out coldly.

Robert grinned "Come on Paul, usually you aren't such a stickler for the rules." He explained and grinned broadly. "And they are already punished enough, finally we disturbed them by trying to find a solution for their problem."

"I'm warning you Robert." Prue reminded him angrily. "And take that silly grin off your face."

"But Prue, he's on our side." Cole said and gave Paul a patronizing pat on the back. "Enough of that Paul. Finally we didn't walk off with anything."

"You don't say, but what is this?" Paul asked and picked up the box from the table. "A love drug?" He wanted to know in a cynical voice, while he opened the box.

"No!" Prue let out horrified. She better didn't want to know, what someone like Robert would do with the powder, if he thought it was a love drug. Worst of all he would eat it. No, she had to prevent it, therefore she knocked the box out of Paul's hand quickly. It fell onto the ground and the gray powder spread out on the tiles.

"That wasn't very nice of you Prue." Robert said indignantly and looked at the gray powder on the ground unhappily. "Why do you grudge us the pleasure?"

"Well Robert, you are a policeman." Prue reminded him with a satisfied smile. "And I didn't want to lead you into temptation to do something illegal."

"I didn't know that a love potion is illegal." Cole wondered.

"Theft is a criminal offense, Mr. Turner." Paul informed him "Because this box whether belong to you nor to us."

"I think we should go at least." Prue suggested resolutely. "Zadie isn't here. And you'll have something better do do than to discuss with us."

"I see it the same way." Cole agreed. "There are worse criminals in this town than us."

Paul nodded slowly and they walked along the corridor to Zadie's study.

When they entered the room, Cole stopped immediately and looked around in disbelief. "What on earth did happen here?" He asked in surprise.

Prue cast an angry look at him. "We already wondered, when we saw the room last time." She hissed at him.

"Oh yes, of course. I just forgot it for a moment." Cole explained with a broad smile.

"When you entered the room last time, you were too busy with your problem, weren't you?" Robert asked in amusement.

"You got it." Cole confirmed.

Prue gave an annoyed sigh. "Let's go finally." She said and walked to the broken door. She climbed over outside, where the sun was already shining.

"Where is your car?" Paul wanted to know, because he didn't want to risk, that they would go back into the house, therefore he suggested. "We can take you there."

"Don't worry, I've parked it nearby." Prue rejected his offer quickly. "At the shopping center."

"We can give you a ride." Robert informed her. "It's on our way."

Prue looked at Cole, who shrugged his shoulders hardly noticeable. "Well, okay, why not." Prue decided and they got into the police car.

When they reached the parkings of the shopping center, Prue and Cole said goodbye to the policemen and got off the car quickly. "And thanks, that you won't cause us trouble." Prue thanked again.

"Don't mention it." Robert said. "But don't forget the barbecue tomorrow night." He told Prue and looked at Cole. "She didn't tell you about it, did she?" He wanted to know.

Cole gave him a confused look. "About what?"

"The barbecue tomorrow night." Robert shook his head and looked at Prue reproachfully. "Judy already thought, that you wouldn't ask him.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have to ask him." She explained with a satisfied smile. "If I want him to come with me, he'll come with me."

Robert grinned. "Oh I see, that's how it is. Okay, we'll see each other tomorrow night." He closed the door and they got off.

"I'll always do it, if you want something?" Cole wanted to know sceptically.

"Yes," Prue grinned. "Is it a problem for you?"

Cole sighed. "I've really let myself in for something there." he said shaking his head and followed her to her car.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks for your reviews! _

_It's very nice of you to let me know, what you think about my fanfic!_

And there's the next chapter!

**32. Chapter**

When Cole and Prue arrived at home, it was early in the morning. Almost all town was still sleeping and the sun sent the first rays of sunlight onto the earth. Just the birds were already twittering loudly and flew around, burning for action.

When Prue opened the door, Amy was already waiting for her in the hall. Although it was so early, Amy held Danny on her arm and ran towards Prue in relief.

"Prue, when I heard you leaving the house, I couldn't sleep anymore." She explained quickly. "I got up and looked after Danny."

"Is everything alright with him?" Prue asked on alert and picked up the boy, who was looking at her tiredly.

"Of course, but I was worried about you." She looked down dismally. "It was wrong, that I snubbed at you yesterday."

"Don't worry, I already forgot it." Prue said and pointed at the door. "But look who I bring along."

Amy looked up again and saw to her pleasure Cole standing in the door. "Oh Cole, you are here again." She let out happily and embraced him stormily. "I already feared, that you would live in the terrible stone for the rest of your life."

"Oh no of course not, finally Prue was there." He explained grinning.

"Well, yesterday, it sounded different." Amy said with a shrug.

"Why?" Cole wanted to know, while he walked to Prue to pick up his son. "I'm so glad to see you again." He told the little boy in a low voice and kissed his forehead.

"I didn't like the method to release you." Prue explained meanwhile. "Parts of dead bodies, actually I thought it was a little too extreme."

Cole looked up and cast a surprised look at her. "But you did it nevertheless." He said in disbelief.

"I didn't know, if I just jumped to conclusions. The spell appeared to me in the book so I was assuming that it couldn't be black magic. Okay, it couldn't allay all my doubts, but I did it." Prue groaned, she still wasn't absolutely sure about it. "I had no choice, if I wanted to protect you of Morgan and Belva." She explained firmly.

Cole looked at her still surprised. "Thanks!" He said in a low voice.

Prue looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders hardly noticeable. They looked at each other smiling, it was a long and intensive look, there was nearly an inseparable contact between them, words weren't necessary and you could nearly touch their bond with your hands for a moment. Both of them didn't want to cut off this bond again by looking away.

But Amy dealt with something else and didn't notice anything of it. Otherwise it was too hard to understand, why she broke this magical moment by suggesting. "Let's go into the living room first, or even better into the kitchen. I'm sure you are starving." She said.

Reluctantly Cole looked away and shook his head. "No Amy, I'm not hungry."

"Oh, that isn't good." She looked at Cole concerned for him. "How are you feeling?"

"Well usually I feel much better." He explained and walked into the living room to sit down onto the sofa. "My head's pounding as if an express train speeded over it." He said and tried to move his head carefully.

"Bulldozer." It slipped Amy out.

"What?" Cole pricked up his ears. "What did you say? A bulldozer?"

"Well." Amy gave Prue an excusing look.

"The thunder stone was rebellious and rolled under a bulldozer." Prue explained plainly and grinned. "I wonder who was responsible for that."

"I can tell you it wasn't me, but thanks for my headache." Cole said ironically.

"Stop making such a fuss, you have told me, that you didn't hear anything inside of the stone." Prue justified herself. "And it was worth a try."

"Oh of course, and if the stone disintegrated?" Cole wanted to know.

"Well I was sure, that you would have been able to escape, finally this other demon was able to do it, too." Prue informed him, not very impressed.

"Or I would have fallen to pieces, too." Cole pointed out.

"I thought just vampires disintegrate to dust." Amy said and added in a low voice. "Or demons, too?"

Cole looked at her in surprise. "Well everybody would be mashed up under a bulldozer." He explained quickly, because he understood very well, that she actually would like to know something else.

"Okay." Amy smiled slightly and decided to change the subject for the moment. "But what's really happened to you?"

Cole sighed. "When I had a meeting with Edward Wingrove, David Morgan was there, too. And he wanted to transmute me into a zombie. But it didn't work. And when I just wanted to disappear, his mother appeared." He explained and added to Amy. "She is a Voodoo priestess. I supposed, that it would be better to shimmer away, but she has seized the opportunity and locked me up in the stone."

Prue looked at him thoughtfully. "But actually David Morgan has planned to transmute you into a kind of a zombie?" She wanted to know.

"Yes." Cole nodded and turned to Amy. "Amy, do you remember the workers, we have seen on the place after the voodoo night?"

Amy nodded. "Yes of course, they didn't have a connection between their hearts and their consciousness."

"That's it." Cole turned to Prue. "I'm sure, these men were zombies. And David Morgan is responsible for that."

"Mm," Prue said doubtfully. "What do you mean exactly, when you say zombie?"

"These zombies don't have their own will, they have lost their consciousness. They don't know anymore, who they are, who they were. They are just in a good physical order, they are automats, able to achieve a lot of work and serving their owner blindly." he explained.

"And once they were dead, weren't they?" Amy wanted to know disgusted. "That's like a horror movie. You are joking, that can't be true."

Cole shook his head. "But it's the truth. But it isn't like a horror movie. Morgan wanted to make me drink a special poison, that wouldn't have killed me completely." He explained. "And after some time, he would have reawakened me and he would have locked up my soul in a corked bottle. I would have been his soulless and weak-willed slave."

"That's terrible." Amy let out. "And these workers were zombies?" She wanted to know again.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Cole said shrugging his shoulders.

"And what does he get out of it?" Prue wondered. "Cheap workers, is that the reason, why he did it? Or is there anything else?"

"I don't know." Cole admitted.

"These poor people." Amy shook her head in disbelief, when she remembered something else. "Kirk Landon." She said and looked at Cole and Prue. "I'm sure, he did it to him, too."

"Who is Kirk Landon?" Prue wanted to know.

"A gardener from the church." Amy explained. "Well gardener, that's carrying things too far. Adam has met him, when he has worked for the soup kitchen. Kirk Landon was homeless, he has been through a lot of strokes in his life and therefore he ended up on the street. Adam wanted to help him, and when there was an auxiliary job for a gardener in the parish, Adam has suggested him and he got the job."

Prue nodded. "And then?"

"Oh, Mr. Landon settled down very well, he had an apartment in a little house on the church area and he did a good job. Adam was very proud of him. Because a lot of parishioners had their doubts about it." Amy smiled and sighed. "But then he was suddenly gone. Nobody has seen him anymore and all people have supposed, that he went back on the street to drink." Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Only Adam couldn't believe it. He was searching for him everywhere and finally he found him."

Cole looked at her curiously. "Where?"

"In a working unit." Amy explained sadly. "Adam tried to talk to him, but he didn't recognize him, he just passed by Adam, as if he wasn't there."

"And where was it?" Prue wanted to know.

"I don't know. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't very interested in it. I just supposed, that Adam was wrong, that he only mistook him him." Amy said with an excusing smile and added. "Well I had my own problems, and if Adam has talked about it with me, I wouldn't have listened carefully."

"What a pity." Prue said disappointed. "But we'll find a way to find it out."

"Adam had such a small book, where he made notes. Perhaps he has written something about it." Amy supposed. "If I just knew, how we could get it."

"I already have it." Cole said. "It was absolutely boring to read it, I couldn't find anything interesting."

"Are you sure?" Prue asked sceptically. "Perhaps you've missed something."

"Well, you can read it again, of course you won't miss anything." Cole said ironically and leaned back. "It's lying on the table in the dining room."

"That's great." Prue said cynically. "How about showing it to us?"

"No problem, I'll take it." Amy said immediately and disappeared in the dining room.

Prue looked after her shaking her head. "Why are you so lazy? I thought you could need some exercise, finally you had some cushy days in the stone." She pronounced.

Cole smiled slightly. "That was no holiday, but stress." He explained in a serious voice.

Prue looked at him and nodded. "I know." She said softly.

"I knew all the time, what Morgan wanted from me and that gave me a hard time, it was like hell." Cole sighed and looked at his son. "I should kill you."

"Cole." Prue stood up and sat down beside him. "It's over, you are here again. And it would be ridiculous if we couldn't defeat a nobody like Morgan." She tried to convince him. "Finally we already had more powerful opponents."

"I've told Morgan the same." Cole said with an intimated grin and looked to the dining room. "It was incredible, but Edward Wingrove handed me over to him." He said in a low voice. "It seemed to me, as if Morgan was the boss, Wingrove was afraid of him."

"Mm, what do you think, why does he have Wingrove in his grip?" Prue asked thoughtfully.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Wingrove has told me such a nonsense, that he just wants to protect his family." he said.

"Who knows, perhaps it's the truth." Prue thought. "Anyway, he and his family made a quick getaway, they have left the town."

Cole looked at her surprised. "Such a coward." He let out. "And he doesn't care a bit about Amy." Cole looked to the dining room again. "What's taking her so long?"

Prue stood up. "Don't go to any trouble, I'll look for her." She explained sarcastically and left the room to search for Amy. When she entered the dining room, she found Amy crying at the table. Adam's book was lying open in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Prue asked surprised and sat down beside her.

"Nothing." Amy said in a low voice and tried to wipe away her tears. "It was just strange to see his handwriting again." She said and her fingers ran over the page tenderly, before she started to cry again.

"It's okay Amy. You can cry, if you feel like this." Prue explained and put her arm calming on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for you."

Amy sniffled. "I just wished, he would be still alive. I would accept, that he wants to become a priest." She explained and looked at Prue with a courageous smile. "Do you know, why I accepted Cole as my lawyer?" She wanted to know.

"I've no idea, of course not, because he is so incredible sensitive and understanding." Prue said cynically.

Amy laughed. "No, that wasn't the reason. But I've seen his heart." Amy said and looked at Prue attentively. "Once it was broken like my heart. But Cole's heart was already healing, although you could still see the scars. But it showed me that it's possible."

Prue nodded. "Of course it is. You'll never forget Adam, but you'll get over it and one day you'll fall in love again."

Amy grinned. "Well I hope so. But it's too early at the moment. I would feel as if I betrayed him." She explained and sighed. "But hopefully I'll be as lucky as Cole and I'll find someone like you in future."

"Like me?" Prue wondered.

"Yes, of course, I mean like you and Cole. You are happy together." Amy told her convinced.

"Mm yes, it's strange, isn't it?" Prue asked thoughtfully. "I was always sure, that I can't stand him."

"Yes, and you couldn't be more wrong." Amy explained with a smile. "Because he is the right person for you, and he knows it."

"Oh really?" Prue grinned. "And I thought we wanted to test the wrong person next time."

Amy gave her a confused look. "What?"

Prue shook her head. "Forget it." She explained and looked up, when Cole was suddenly standing in the door frame.

"Did you already find anything interesting?" He wanted to know.

"No, not yet." Amy said reluctantly. "I just didn't get the time to take a close look at the book."

"Oh, and what did you do all the time?" Cole wondered. "But so what. I'll put Danny to bed now, I'm sure he is tired."

Prue jumped up and walked to him. "No, I'll do it." She explained immediately. "You should change your clothes and have a shave first. And Amy will read the notepad again." She suggested and looked at Amy. "I mean, if you are able to do it."

Amy nodded resolutely. "No problem, I'll manage it."

"Okay, then everything is alright." Prue said satisfied. She took Danny and left the dining room.

Cole looked after her and shook his head. "She is great, isn't she? Always so protective." He said ironically.

"You are really incredible, both of you." Amy explained grinning. "I can't imagine, that you were married to her sister in the past."

"Yes, it's strange. In the past I've never thought, that I could come together with Prue." He explained thoughtfully. "Probably we just needed the right place and the right time." He said and added with a satisfied grin. "But now I'll better act on her order and you should do it, too."

He left the room, but he came back seconds later. "Tell me Amy, there is such a burning bowl with oil in my room. What does it do there?" He wanted to know.

Amy looked up. "Oh, you don't know?" She asked surprised. "It's a magical lamp. Zadie had put it into your room to break a curse or a spell or whatever." She explained and looked at her watch. "But I think it must have done it's job yet and we can place it in the hall now. Then it can protect the whole house of evil."

"Oh, I see." Cole said sceptically. "So shall I put it into the hall?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, but we mustn't forget to pour some oil into it at 12 o'clock."

"Great, I'll leave it to you." Cole said and walked back to his room to take the bowl with oil and find a place for it in the hall.

When Cole left the bathroom, after he had changed his clothes and had a shave, he walked downstairs and searched for Amy in the dining room. She was standing at the window and stared out of the window fascinated. "I've placed the lamp on the little table in the hall." He told her.

"Good." Amy said in a low voice, but she didn't turn around.

"Is everything alright?" Cole asked and dropped down onto a chair.

"Sure!" Amy let out. "I just found out, why Adam was so enthusiastic to meet me for my May celebration." She turned around and folded her arms. "He thought the working troop was living on the plantation." She said with a sad smile.

"And that was written in the book?" Cole asked in surprise and took the book. "Where?" He wanted to know and looked at the open page thoughtfully. "This scrawl? No wonder, that I missed it."

Amy gave a snob of contempt. "Yes, I can make out his handwriting, but otherwise he was a stranger to me." She turned around to look out of the window again. "I thought, he was happy to meet me, but no, he just wanted to seize the opportunity to look around on the plantation."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure he just wanted to combine business with pleasure." He explained.

"And what have I been?" Amy asked and looked at Cole over her shoulder. "Business?"

"No, I thought that the date with you was the pleasure part." Cole explained.

"I have my doubts about it." Amy sighed.

"Stop it Amy. It won't get you anywhere, if you think about him all the time." Cole said and changed the subject. "So you want to tell me, that this zombies could live on the plantation." He thought and banged his fist on the table angrily. "Damn it. Why did I give the key back to Vivian? How shall we get there? Unfortunately shimmering is not so easy at the moment."

Amy looked at him in a bad mood. "Well I couldn't care less." She explained and walked to the door. "I'll prepare breakfast, if you're hungry, you can come to the kitchen, too."

Cole looked after her, but then he turned back to the book. "The zombies are on the plantation." He said thoughtfully and grinned satisfied. "I think I'll come up with something special for you, David."

He left the dining room very determined and walked upstairs to search for Prue. She has left the dining room to put Danny to bed, nearly an hour ago. Cole couldn't imagine, what she had done all the time. He walked upstairs and stopped in front of Prue's bedroom, he opened the door carefully and looked into the room, but Prue wasn't there. Cole closed the door again and looked to the bathroom, but he couldn't hear any noise from this direction. Worried he looked to Danny's room and opened the door silently.

When he entered the room, he stopped smiling. Danny was sleeping in his bed under the window, while Prue was lying on the old sofa standing in the other edge of the room. Cole walked to her and kneeled down beside the sofa, but Prue didn't notice him, she was sleeping, too. She didn't move, but was in a deep sleep. Thoughtfully Cole took the colourful blanket lying at the bottom of the sofa and covered Prue with it. Then he stroke a strand out of her face and said tenderly. "If you are sleeping, you are really cute." He grinned and looked thoughtfully at her peaceful face with a slight smile on it. "And you're so peacefully." He listened to her breath and kissed her forehead. "Okay, you should sleep." He told her in a low voice and stood up again. He walked to his son, he was also sleeping satisfied. Cole left the room with a smile on his face and closed the door silently.

After Cole has walked downstairs, he sat down in the kitchen beside Amy. "So, what will we have for breakfast?" He asked full of expectations.

Amy flashed a look of contempt at him and put a box with Cornflakes in front of his nose. "There you are."

Cole took the box. "Cornflakes?" He asked in surprise and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm used something better from a masterly cook like you."

"If you don't like it, you can cook something else for yourself." Amy explained angrily.

"Well usually you are always keen on cooking." Cole said and looked at her searching. "What's wrong?"

Amy looked up and cast an angry look at him. "Help yourself! Only once you could prepare something on your own. It's no pleasure to serve you all the time." She hissed at him. "Especially if you aren't interested, how I am feeling."

Cole sighed. "Amy, Adam Boucher was an idiot."

Amy flashed a look of contempt at him. "How can you say that? You even don't know him."

"I don't have to know him." Cole explained firmly. "If he went to your May celebration because of Kirk Landon and not because of you, he must have been an idiot."

Amy smiled slightly. "So you did listen to me?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Of course, I'm not deaf." Cole said and smiled. "You should forget him, Amy. You have done everything you could to get him back. And even if you made some mistakes, you'd never feel responsible in any way, that it didn't work. You've fought for your love."

Amy nodded. "Yes, I've fought for it, but it was useless." She said sadly.

"No it wasn't. Because in contrast to him, you'll never have to wonder, if it was the right decision to give up on you. This question will torture him all his life." He explained smiling and added with a shrug of his shoulders. "Although, he is already dead."

"Yes, this question didn't torture him for a long time." Amy said thoughtfully and looked at Cole. "You're right somehow, I have done everything I could. And now I have to get over it."

"That's it." Cole decided and stood up. "And therefore I'll invite you for breakfast, because I'm not keen on Cornflakes."

Amy gave him a sceptical look. "And Prue?"

Cole grinned. "She is sleeping in Danny's room very peacefully." He explained. "We'll be back until she'll wake up again."

Amy nodded. "Yes, Prue really needs some sleep, she didn't sleep very much the last nights, first her illness and then she was worried about you." Amy thought and followed Cole to the door. "But we can take something delicious along for her." she suggested.

Soon later, they were sitting in a cosy cafe in the center. The room was decorated with loving care and flowers were standing on every table. The cosy atmosphere was liven up with a quiet music and the windows invited the guests to watch the people passing by.

A waitress gave Cole and Amy a warm welcome and wrote down their offer. Soon later the breakfast was standing in front of them.

Amy looked after the waitress and tried her pan cake. "Mm." she said sceptically. "My pan cakes are better."

"Really?" Cole looked at her in surprise. "Well I like it."

"I can understand it very well, finally you didn't eat anything for more than two days." Amy explained and tried a little bit of his scrambled eggs. "Too much salt." she informed him and looked around. "I'm surprised that here are so many people."

Cole grinned. "Obviously, they aren't as demanding as you are."

"I'm not overly critical. I'm just able to appreciate good food." She explained obstinately and started to eat her donut. "Well there is much too less marmalade in it."

Cole shook his head in amusement. "You should open your own cafe, if you think you are able to do it better." He suggested.

Amy looked at him in surprise. "Yes, probably I should do it. I'll manage to prepare better food, no problem." she explained and cast a look on the menu. "And they even have steep prices."

"Then do it. I'm sure your father will lend you the start-up capital." Cole said, while he enjoyed his breakfast.

Amy looked at him sceptically. "Well, I don't know." She answered thoughtfully. "I'm sure, he'd do it, but..."

Cole looked at her asking. "What have you got against him?" he wanted to know.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He isn't unfriendly, or anything like that." she tried to explain. "But he is very reserved. And I always thought, that he didn't know what to do with me. We have nothing in common and he just wasn't a real father for me."

Cole nodded and seized the opportunity to ask Amy. "What did your mother tell you about your biological father?"

"Nothing." Amy said with a sad smile. "She always stopped it immediately, when I wanted to talk about him. I couldn't understand her and we had quarrels rather often."

"So she didn't tell you anything about him?" Cole asked in surprise.

"No." Amy shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Therefore I dreamed up my own father." She explained grinning.

"Oh really? And what's he like?" Cole wanted to know.

Amy laughed. "Oh, he's a Russian spy." She said grinning. "He came to the USA to spy for the KGB. But then he fell in love with my mother. Of course he knew, that it was wrong, but he couldn't do anything against it." She explained with a beatific look. "Finally it really went against his conscience to pass on important information. And nevertheless the American secret service has found him and he had to escape into his home country."

Cole looked at her in amusement. "And why didn't he visit her ever again, why didn't he even write her?"

"Well it wasn't allowed. It was too dangerous for him. And he didn't want to put mom's life at risk." Amy explained. "And he even didn't know anything about me. And now he is still living in Moscow, thinking about my mother." She sighed. "It's sad, isn't it?"

Cole nodded "You said it." He answered with a smile, but he remembered inevitable, who Amy's real father was: Edward Wingrove. Well, in any case he wasn't a Russian agent.

"Of course I know, that it's just a fantasy." Amy added. "But it's better than the truth, I suppose. I don't want to believe that my father just ran away, when he heard that my mother is pregnant."

"Well, unfortunately you can't choose your parents." Cole explained laconically, while he put his breakfast into his mouth.

Amy looked at him thoughtfully and finally she seized the opportunity to ask him. "Cole, when this man has said, that you are a demon, what did he mean?"

"Exactly, what he said." Cole said and looked up determinedly. "My mother was a demon and that made me one, too."

"Oh, I see. And do you mean, you could kill someone like Adam without feeling anything? Amy asked and stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I could do it in former times. But I have changed, that's a thing of the past." He explained and added unmistakable. "Forever!"

Amy shook her head, she was confused. "But how could you do it, you have a heart!"

"I could suppress my human part completely and my demonical part didn't feel anything." Cole told her objectively. "But it's over, my demonical self is dead. You don't have to worry, believe me. Okay, once I've thought, that it would be easier for me to be good, if I didn't have any powers, but that was wrong. As long as they are my own powers, I can control them. It all depends on me. Now I have some powers, but they are not dangerous for anyone."

"I know. But nevertheless it's hard to understand." Amy looked at him searching, she just couldn't form a picture of Cole as an ice-cold killer.

Cole felt as if Amy could read him like a book and suddenly he remembered her strange power. "No, don't dare you." He said firmly and took the menu to hold it in front of his chest. "Don't tell me, that you can always make out, if someone is a bastard or a saint."

"No, unfortunately I can't." Amy said and laughed. "But you can take down the menu that doesn't help you."

Cole looked at her sceptically and put the menu back onto the table.

"But of course I can just come to my own conclusions." Amy explained still grinning, but then she was getting serious again. "But you have to tell me one thing, Cole. Did Adam's death mean anything to his murderer?"

Cole shook his head in regret. "No, Amy."

They finished their breakfast silently and after Cole had paid the bill, Amy leaded him to a bakery. She was convinced, that they could buy the best donuts there. Cole bought some for Prue and they walked back to the car.

"By the way, where is your car?" Amy wanted to know, when they arrived at Prue's car.

"It's still in the underground car-park of the office." Cole answered thoughtfully and tried to foresee the risk, if he'd take the car. Wingrove wasn't there and officially it was still his car. "I think we should go for it." He suggested and gave Amy the keys.

Amy sat down on the driver's seat and grinned. "Do you want to tell me, that the old Wingrove didn't fire you yet, although you didn't go to work for days?" She asked in surprise.

"No, what kind of a question is that? Finally I have won my first case and I deserve a few days off, don't I?" He asked with a satisfied grin.

"Of course you do. But if Mr. Wingrove doesn't see it the same way as we, I'd like to offer you a job as a waiter in my new cafe." She told him laughing.

Cole pulled a face. "No thank you very much!"

Soon later, they arrived in the street, where Mr. Wingrove's office was located. "You can let me out at the next crossing." Cole said, because he didn't want to expose Amy to any danger.

Amy nodded and looked around. "I can stop there." She said and stopped the car. "Do you think, Prue would mind, if I make a quick trip to my favorite place on my way home?" She asked carefully.

Cole shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Great!" Amy said in relief and gave him the bag with the donuts. "You shouldn't forget them."

Cole took the donuts and got off. He watched Amy disappearing, before he walked back. He looked at the office complex thoughtfully, but he couldn't imagine, that it would be dangerous to take the car out of the underground car park. As far as it was still standing there!

He crossed the street resolutely and walked to the next best side entrance of the building. He opened the door with his magnetic card and entered the building without any problems. He listened carefully and decided to take the stairs. As he had expected he didn't meet anyone on his way downstairs, nearly everybody preferred to use the elevator to get up and down.

When he arrived in the basement, he opened the door carefully and looked around. He found his car on the left, it was still standing on the parking lot, where he had parked it a few days ago. Cole walked to his car quickly and didn't hear any alarm, when he opened the door with his key. It was as silent as the grave in the big hall and Cole got into the car in relief. He put the donuts onto the seat next to him and just wanted to start the car, when he saw something in his rear-view mirror. Carefully he turned around and hid behind the back rest. Isabell Swallow and Edward Wingrove had just left the elevator and walked to their cars. So Wingrove was in town, Cole thought and watched them in the rear-view mirror. Isabell talked to Wingrove, who wanted to go away unhappily. But Isabell kept on at him. She bared his way and told him something, Wingrove didn't want to hear. He shook his head vehemently and finally he passed her to reach his car. Isabell looked after him angrily, before she rushed back to the elevator.

Cole waited until Wingrove was gone, then he started his car and left the building, too.


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you very much for your reviews!_

_  
I was a little bit busy lately, but now the next chapter is finally ready!_

**33. Chapter**

When Cole arrived at home, soon later, he couldn't see Prue's car anywhere. Obviously Amy wasn't in, yet, he supposed, when he walked to the door. Thoughtfully he opened the door and entered the house, when an angry Prue rushed at him.

"Nothing has changed, hasn't it?" She hissed at him furiously. "You do what you like to do without thinking about the consequences. You don't care, what I am thinking about it."

Cole gave her a confused look. "I don't understand, what you are getting at." He said calmly. "I just invited Amy for breakfast, because she didn't feel very well." He explained innocently and gave her the donuts with a satisfied smile. "That's for you, even if you don't deserve it."

"Oh," Prue let out in surprise and took the donuts. "Well, yes, mm. Well, it might have been possible." she explained a little bit meekly and turned around to go back into the living room. "It was more likely, that you'd head straight for trouble and that you'd prefer to fight alone."

Cole shook his head grinning and followed her. "I know what made you thinking that. You know this personal trait very well, don't you?"

"No, I prefer teamwork." Prue answered firmly and ignored his sceptical look. "I thought of it, because you didn't let me know." She informed him and sat down.

Cole flopped down onto the sofa beside her. "You were sleeping peacefully like a sweet little thing, and I didn't want to disturb you." He told her.

Prue gave him an annoyed look. "And you didn't think what would happen, if the sweet little thing woke up and nobody was at home anymore?" she wanted to know, while she took a donut.

"I was sure, that we'd be home again, before you wake up." Cole tried to explain.

"Oh, and what did take you so long?" Prue wanted to know in an ironical voice, while she bit into her donut.

Cole grinned in excuse. "Well, I had to go for my car."

Prue nearly choked on her donut and looked at him angrily. "I knew it, you risked your life unnecessarily."

"No, I didn't." He tried to justify himself. "I reached the underground car park without a hitch and then I got into my car and drove away, that's it."

Prue looked at him sceptically. "But there is something else, isn't it?"

"Okay, when I was sitting in the car, Edward Wingrove turned up. Obviously it was just a short trip." He explained calmly, while Prue screwed her eyes up angrily. "Don't worry, he didn't notice me. He was too busy to quarrel with lovely Isabell."

"Isabell?" Prue pricked up her ears. "Do you mean Isabell Swallow?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, exactly, his secretary." he explained and looked at Prue searching. "Why? Do you know her?"

"She is David Morgan's girlfriend. I found you because of her." Prue informed him and bit into the next donut thoughtfully. Morgan's girlfriend was Wingrove's secretary, that was interesting.

Cole shook his head in disbelief. "No wonder, that she likes to flash her jewellery around. I'm sure her disgusting friend showers her with diamonds."

"Well diamonds are a girls best friends. Some women like it, if men gave them jewellery as a present." Prue pointed out.

"Oh really?" Cole grinned. "And do you belong to them?"

"You can try it once." She told him and took another donut.

"Do you want to eat all of them alone?" Cole wanted to know meanwhile and tried to get the bag.

"Of course." Prue said and held the bag without of his reach. "Finally you already had your breakfast."

"But according to Amy, I've eaten donuts of inferior quality." Cole explained and looked at her begging.

"Well that's your problem. These are mine." She told him grinning and ate another donut with great relish.

Cole looked at her and grinned. "There is confectioner's sugar on your nose."

"Oh." Prue wanted to wipe it away resolutely, but Cole stopped her.

"Wait, I've a better idea." He explained and kissed her nose.

Prue looked at him thoughtfully. "You are just searching for a chance to get something of my breakfast." She found out.

"That's it." Cole grinned. "Oh, and there I can see something on your lips." He informed her and leaned forward to kiss her again.

Prue dropped the bag on the ground and flung her arms around his neck. "Can you remember, what we wanted to do, before Robert and Paul had stopped us so rudely?" she wanted to know.

"Yes I know." Cole said and he ran his hands over her body and under her shirt.

"Oh, I remember, too." Prue informed him and took off her shirt. Then she looked to the open door to the winter garden, where she could see Danny. "Danny is in the room next door." She said with a sigh.

"He won't notice anything." Cole told her and kissed her shoulders, up to her neck until he reached her mouth.

Prue's lips pressed against his lips passionately, while she tried to take Coles clothes off.

"Prue." He whispered between two kisses.

Prue grinned. "Say it again." She urged him.

"What?" Cole gave her a confused look.

"My name!" she explained with a husky laugh. "I want to make sure, that you know it."

"I won't forget it ever again." Cole said smiling and kissed her again. "Prue!" He whispered softly.

The passionate, breathless sound of her name on his lips gave Prue a shudder and increased her unrestrained urge to shake off his clothes.

When Cole raised his head to look at her, he saw it in her eyes. Immediately he raised his hands to stop her. "Oh no, I'll do it." He explained with an amused smile. "I don't have so much shirts." He informed her and started to open slowly one button after another, while he didn't let her out of his sight.

Prue looked at him impatiently, and finally she had enough of it. "You don't have to open them." She explained resolutely and pushed him back onto the sofa, while the pillows were already lying on the ground, together with the bag with donuts and parts of their clothes. "There are fasteners, which are more important."

Cole grinned. "You are absolutely right."

But just when Prue wanted to open it, she heard, that the door was opened. She stopped and looked at Cole asking.

"Oh no, Amy." he let out.

Prue gave him a shocked look. "Why didn't you tell me, that she'll come home soon?" She asked angrily and tried to stand up hectically. Thereby she pushed Cole, who was falling onto the pillows on the ground.

"Thanks!" He said, while he tried to dress up completely again. "How should I know, that she would come home so quickly? Finally she wanted to go to her favourite place."

Meanwhile Prue had dressed fully and rushed to the door to stop Amy, if necessary. But when she looked to the door, she couldn't see Amy in the hall, she looked back at Cole thoughtfully, who just buttoned up his shirt, while he threw the pillows back onto the sofa.

"Oh, you should better have given me some of them." he suddenly said and showed Prue the crushed bag with the donuts. "I fear they got a little out of shape now."

Prue shook her head and looked back into the hall, where she saw Amy coming out of the kitchen. "She's coming." Prue told Cole, while she dropped herself down on the armchair.

Soon later, Amy was standing in the door with a beaming smile on her lips. "Look, what I have found." She said happily and didn't notice the slight disorder of the room and its occupants, because she held a key in her hand.

Cole anticipated which key it was and looked dismayed. "Where did you find it?" He wanted to know.

Amy grinned. "Well I dropped by at the Wingroves and told one of their employees that Charlotte still has one of my pullovers. They didn't become suspicious, because they know this situation."

Prue looked at Cole in disbelief. "You allowed her to go to the Wingroves alone."

Cole raised his hands in refusal. "I didn't know anything about it." He explained quickly and gave Amy an incredulous look. "You told me, that you wanted to visit your favourite place and I never thought that Edward Wingrove's house is your favourite place."

"Well." Amy said with an embarrassing smile. "I knew, that you need the key and I also knew, that it's hanging at the key rack beside Charlotte's bedroom. It was so easy to get it and I knew, that the Wingroves aren't in town."

"But Edward Wingrove is in town." Cole informed her angrily. "What would you have done, if he had caught you?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders "I would have talked my way out of it." She said with a halting smile.

Cole shook his head angrily. "You should have told me about your plan."

Prue grinned. "Well you didn't do it either." She explained and looked at him asking. "But what do you want with the key for the plantation?"

"It's possible, that Morgan's zombies spend the night there." Cole told her and grinned. "So it could be a good idea to visit the plantation once again."

Prue gave him an incredulous look. "Do you know how dangerous they are? I mean, they are David Morgan's slaves."

"Mm." Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Zombies aren't invincible, definitely not. That's nonsense, it's rather easy to kill them."

"Well, now you just want to tell us, that they are already dead and therefore we'd just release them of their current existence, don't you?" Prue wanted to know dryly.

"Exactly, you got it." Cole agreed grinning. "But you can only kill their bodies. If their souls are still locked up, they won't be able to find their peace." Cole explained and gave her a shifty look. "And therefore I've another plan. The only problem is, that I'll have to get something for it." He said dissatisfied and looked at Prue pointed. "Will you come with me?"

Prue understood his silent message immediately. "Okay, no problem." She answered quickly and turned to Amy. "But you should take a rest for a while." She suggested.

Amy nodded. "That's right, I'm so tired, I couldn't sleep very well the last two nights. And I should be well rested, if I had to pass an adventure today."

Cole agreed. "We can take Danny with us, then you can come to rest."

"If you don't mind." Amy said and when Prue shook her head, she went upstairs yawning.

Prue looked after her, before she turned to Cole. "Okay, she's gone. So where do you want to go?" She wanted to know.

"It was just an excuse for Amy." Cole admitted and looked at Prue with an excusing smile. "I'd like to meet Amy's mother. She finally has to tell us, what she knows about Edward Wingrove."

Prue nodded. "I thought as much." She said and looked around for Danny. "And we can take him with us." she decided.

They got ready and set off to the Garden District, where the Careys were living.

"So you don't have any plans concerning the zombies?" Prue asked on their way.

Cole shook his head. "No, of course we could try to kill all of them, but I don't know, how many they are."

"Mm." Prue let out dissatisfied. "So there isn't a way to rescue them, is it?"

"No, they are already dead, you can't bring them back to life." Cole informed her with a shrug. "You can only free them from their existence as Morgan's slaves."

"That would be the best thing probably, but..." Prue looked out of the window thoughtfully and watched how the streets with skyscrapers turned into wide avenues with huge properties. After a while she looked at Cole with a satisfied grin. "I know, what we'll do. We'll have to get their soul out of the bottles and I even know exactly where they are."

Cole gave Prue an admiring look. "Do you really know, where they are?"

"Yes, there was a good side to it too when I was searching for you, because I've seen them in Belva's country house. They are beside the thunder stones on the cupboard in the cellar." Prue said and leaned back satisfied. "And if we can release their souls, the zombies will find their peace."

"Their souls, but unfortunately I can't tell you exactly, what will happen to their bodies." Cole confessed. "But I wouldn't mind, if they were still powerful enough to take revenge on Wingrove before they will go to their graves." Cole thought and grinned satisfied, this was a great picture.

They reached the entrance to Carey's property and Cole stopped the car. He told his name and they entered the site, where he parked the car beside the main entrance.

Prue got off the car and walked to a nervous woman waiting in front of the entrance. "Mrs. Carey?" She asked, because she noticed that the woman looked very much like her daughter.

Shelly Carey nodded. "Yes, that's me. But you can call me Shelly, please."

"Prue." Prue said with a smile and looked back for Cole.

He just took Danny out of the car and walked to the two women. "Hello Shelly."

Shelly turned around to him, but when she saw Danny, she stepped back in shock. "Is it your child?" She asked a little bit tensed.

Cole nodded. "Yes, this is Daniel, my son." He introduced him to Shelly and looked at her asking. "Why? Do you mind, that I've taken him with me?"

"No, no, better than..." She started, but then she turned around and walked to the door quickly. "Let's go inside." She decided and rushed into the house.

Cole and Prue looked at each other asking. "What's wrong with her?" He wanted to know.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "We'll find out soon." She explained confidently and followed Shelly into the house. They crossed the entrance hall and entered the spacious living room. Prue sat down on a light armchair and looked around."

"Thanks!" Shelly said and rubbed her hands nervously. After Cole had sat down, too, she asked with a little smile. "Is everything alright with Amy?"

"Yes, she's fine. She recovers from the hard time." Prue told her.

"Yes and she monopolized the kitchen immediately. She even put off our housekeeper." Cole added grinning.

Shelly forced a smile. "Yes, that's the way she is. She always loved to cook and to bake, but if she disturbs someone, you can..."

"No, no. Clara is able to get her way, if she wants." Prue calmed Shelly down. "We don't have any problems with Amy, she is very nice, she isn't the reason, why we are here. We want to talk with you about her father." She started carefully.

Shelly hardened immediately and explained in short. "There is nothing to tell you about him."

Cole shook his head angrily and blurted it out. "You don't have to beat around the bush. We know, that Edward Wingrove is her father."

Shelly gave him a shocked look. "But, ... that isn't true." She explained quickly. "And it isn't your business."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Mr. Wingrove has already confessed it, so you don't have to deny it anymore." He informed her calmly.

Prue threw a withering look at him and tried to calm down Shelly. She put her hand on her arm to have a calming effect on her. "Shelly, we know, that it isn't our business and we don't want to poke our noses into it." She explained calmly. "If you don't want it, nobody will find out that Edward Wingrove is Amy's father. But you have to talk about it with us."'

Shelly leaned forward. "Donald doesn't know it and nobody else knows it." She said in a low voice.

"Matters will rest there. We won't tell anyone about it." Prue assured her, because she was convinced that it wasn't a good idea to tell Amy about her father in this moment.

Shelly sighed and gave in. "That was a long time ago. I was working as a trainee in Edward Wingrove's office while my vacations and he made quite an impression on me. It was very flattering that he was interested in me and we had a short love affair. But it was over when I went back to university. I mean he was married and he had a daughter." She explained quickly and added after a while. "When I found out, that I was pregnant, I never thought about telling him about it, finally I didn't want to destroy his marriage."

"Well, he wasn't innocent, he was involved in it, too." Prue pointed out and gave Cole an incredulous look. He couldn't believe it, either.

"Yes, but I knew about his marriage all the time. Therefore it shouldn't have happened." Shelly explained firmly. "But luckily my grandmother could help me at this time. I was growing up with her, because my parents died in a car accident, when I was a child. She was my only relative. She thought that a student was Amy's father and I let her go on believing that." Shelly sighed. "She was very understanding, but I had to give up university. And I found a job as a salesperson."

"But Mr. Wingrove could have payed alimony for his daughter." Prue pointed out. "Then you could have finished university at least."

"I didn't want to harass him." Shelly got it straight. "And besides I found out, that he'd have a daughter again. I didn't want to destroy his family."

"And your husband?" Cole wanted to know.

"I met Donald a few years later. He was a regular customer in the bakery, I was working for. And one day he asked me for a date." She smiled in excuse. "I didn't know, that he is a close friend of Edward. I found out about it later. But I didn't want to give up my relationship with Donald." She sighed again. "I know it was selfish, but I couldn't give Donald up. Therefore I told Edward about Amy and he started panicking."

"No wonder!" Cole said in a cynical voice. "He is afraid that it would come out."

But Shelly shook her head sadly. "No there was something else. I assured Edward, that nobody would find out anything about it, but he was still afraid." She looked at Cole and Prue begging. "Please don't tell anyone about it. It wouldn't help anyone, it would only cause a lot of worry."

Prue looked at her thoughtfully, it was hard for her to accept that Amy didn't know who her father was, but nevertheless she had to agree with Shelly, the truth would only cause a lot of sorrow. "We won't tell anyone." She finally promised.

Shelly nodded thankfully and looked at Cole.

"Okay, perhaps it's better, if she thinks her father is a Russian agent." Cole said shrugging his shoulders, that was better than the coward Edward Wingrove, he thought grimly. Amy's feelings were more important than his aversion to do Edward Wingrove a favour and to rescue his family idyll. "But something else, I was wondering, why did you meet David Morgan?"

Shelly gave him an insecure look. "Edward thought, that a deal with the District attorney's office could help Amy." She explained in remorse and added quickly. "But that doesn't mean, that I didn't have confidence in your abilities as a lawyer."

Cole smiled scornfully. "Of course not. What did you plan to do, bribe Morgan?"

"No, no, we only wanted to talk about Amy's chances in court, nothing else." Shelly turned it away quickly.

"But what was David Morgan's mother doing there? It wasn't her business." Prue asked meanwhile.

Shelly was surprised. "Mr. Morgans Mutter?"

"Yes, Madame Belva." Prue informed her.

It was obvious, that Shelly had no idea, that the woman had been David Morgan's mother. "I don't know her." She explained again. "She accompanied us, by chance."

Prue and Cole looked at each other in disbelief. "And you didn't mind to talk about such a delicate subject with a stranger?" Prue wanted to know in disbelief.

"No." Shelly stated. "And actually that's old hat. You have found the real murderer and everything is alright again."

"Well that isn't so easy." Cole said and gave her an incredulous look.

"Why?" Shelly asked surprised. "You have found the murderer!" She stated with a confident smile, but when Cole didn't answer her smile faded. "Or haven't you?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I've only found circumstantial evidences, nothing more."

"You aren't sure, that he was the murderer?" Shelly wanted to know anxiously.

Cole looked at her asking. "What do you know?"

"Nothing!" Shelly looked at Prue searching for help, when her eyes fell on Danny. "Amy doesn't look after him, or does she?" She wanted to know suddenly.

"Of course she does. She loves children and she knows how to handle him." Prue explained and took Shelly's hand. "Shelly, you have to tell us everything you know." She urged her.

"Oh my god." Shelly held her hands in front of her face. "I thought everything is alright again, that it was nonsense, nothing else." She looked at Cole. "I can't believe that Amy was able to murder Adam, that can't be true."

Cole resisted her gaze and didn't say a word. Even Prue held back, because she wanted to find out, what Shelly knew. "Tell us, what you have on your mind."

Shelly looked at her thoughtfully. "This woman... Edward has told me, that she is a reputable psychologist, a medium. And she has seen, that there is something ill inside of Amy, an urge to kill." She explained with tears in her eyes. "She told me, that Amy isn't responsible for it, but she isn't able to fight against it. So if we don't do anything, she will go on killing people."

Prue was shocked and gave Shelly an incredulous look. "Did you really believe her?"

Shelly shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know, what to do. She said that it would be better for Amy to stay in prison. Because she couldn't wreak havoc there. The woman told me, that she could give her a therapy and later we would be able to plea for clemency." She looked up helplessly. "I didn't know, what I should do. I couldn't believe her, my Amy is such a nice girl. And when you found the real murderer, I was so relieved, I knew everything was just a misunderstanding, nothing else." She explained in a low voice and looked at Danny. "But if it wasn't and Amy is guilty, I couldn't bear, if she hurt your son." She held her hand in front of her mouth and started to cry silently.

"No, no. Shelly." Prue sat down beside her and put her arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to worry, Amy isn't a murderer. She couldn't do anything like that."

"That's right. These three, they just lie to you. Amy doesn't feel the urge to kill." Cole confirmed.

Shelly looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"I know everything about it." Cole explained and gave her a little smile. "And besides Amy has told me the truth and believe me, she wouldn't have been able to hurt Adam Boucher, she was in love with him."

"Oh!" Shelly let out in surprise. "But .. but why didn't she tell me anything about it?"

"Because obviously she didn't want you to find out anything about it." Prue said and gave Cole a pointed look.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm dying to know, why Edward Wingrove has told you such a nonsense." He said thoughtfully. "Or rather, why did he want to make you believe that Amy is a hidden murderer."

"Edward always took care of Amy, there's no doubt about it." Shelley let Cole know. "He wouldn't accept to let her stay in prison blameless."

Cole kept his remarks to himself and looked at Prue. They couldn't believe that Shelly would hide something else from them.

Soon later, they said Goodbye and walked to their car. "Why did they tell Amy's mother such rubbish?" Cole wondered, while he opened the car.

"I'm also dying to know it." Prue said. "That doesn't make sense. What does Wingrove get out of it?"

"He's the only person who can tell us about it." Cole explained firmly, while they left the property.

"But you can't ask him. He'd find out, that you are free again." Prue pointed out.

"No, you're right. Damn it. I'm sure, he'd tell me everything, if I threatened him a little bit." Cole looked at Prue grinning. "You should have seen his reaction, when I formed an energy ball. It was just great, he hid in panic behind the couch."

"Wingrove is and will always be a coward." Prue said tersely. "So he doesn't have any magical powers?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so. He has no idea, what I'm able to do. But I think he knows more or less, what Morgan is doing, but he tries to ignore it."

"Mm." Prue looked through the window thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should talk to Wingrove."

Cole flashed a look of horror at her. "No, you won't do that." He said immediately.

"That's interesting, did I miss anything?" She wondered angrily. "Since when did you decide for me? I can defeat myself, and if we wanted to find out something, it would be a great idea."

"He is under David Morgan's and his mother's sway." Cole explained. "Or do I have to remember you, that they locked me up in the stone? And I can imagine very well, what they'd do with you." He cast a worried look at her. "And we already found out, that nobody can safe zombies, they are dead."

"And as I already told you, I can take care of myself." Prue told him resolutely.

"Well, I don't want to risk it." Cole answered firmly. "It's too dangerous. No, better I'll go and meet Wingrove."

Prue sighed "We talked about that before." She said in an annoyed voice and realized to her displeasure, that both of them were too stubborn to give in. Therefore she decided. "If it's necessary, we'll go there together, although I think it's rather foolish of you. Because it's better that Wingrove and Morgan don't know, that you are free again."

"So what. Shelly could tell them about it, too." Cole thought cooly.

"No, she won't do that. But probably it's more sensible to take care of the zombies." Prue thought meanwhile. "I can find Belva's house without a problem. I only need a map." She said optimistically and gave Cole an ironically look. "But I fear it's dangerous too."

"No, but if we are lucky, whether Belva nor Morgan will plan a trip to the country at the moment." Cole said.

"You never know, what they are planning." Prue said and looked out of the window.

"What?" Cole asked Prue, after she didn't say a word for a while.

Prue turned around to him. "If we smash the bottles, will we be able to talk to the zombies, before they'll go back to their graves?"

"I doubt it very much. And I also don't know, if you'll release only their souls and not their bodies. I suppose we'll just release their souls." Cole said and cast a quick glance at Prue. "But there is something else. It's just a rumour, but if you want to risk it, we can give their awareness back to them, before we'll free their souls."

Prue looked at him forcefully. "Come on, tell me."

Cole grinned and switched the lane to turn left at the next traffic light. "First we'll have to go to the next grocery to buy something special, we'll need." He explained. "And then we even didn't lie to Amy."


	34. Chapter 34

_Thanks for your reviews. It's great to know, that you still want to read it._

_So the next chapter is ready. I hope you'll like it._

**34. Chapter**

"Well, I really don't know." Prue said sceptically, when they arrived at home and entered the hall with shopping bags in their hands. "I can't imagine, that it'll work."

"But we can try it at least, can't we?" Cole asked and shrugged his shoulders, while he looked around for Amy. "If Amy recognizes the gardener, we won't have any problems." He explained satisfied.

Prue looked at him sceptically. "But you seem to forget, that your secret weapon has to work first." she said disdainfully and showed him the shopping bag.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be alright." He said optimistically.

They found Amy in the living room sitting on the sofa. She was still a little bit drowsy but Cole told her about their plan, while Prue took Danny to Dianne. They had decided that it would be safer for him and they didn't want to worry about him all the time, while they'd try to find out more about the zombies.

After Amy had insisted on having lunch first, she filled oil into the magical lamp, before they set off to Wingrove's plantation in the early afternoon.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the iron gate. They stopped the car and Cole got off to open the gate. Prue drove on the property and turned down the window to call to him. "Don't close it. Perhaps we'll have to buzz off quickly."

Cole looked at the gate thoughtfully, but then he left it open to do her the favour. "Okay, although I really don't know, why you are worried." He explained, while he walked back to the car to get in. "Probably you've seen too much horror movies and now you believe that a wild horde of zombies will run behind us."

Prue smiled and said sarcastically. "I think you mistake me for someone else. I'm not the person, who is sitting in front of the tv all the time. And apart from that I don't like horror movies."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Well then I don't know, why you are afraid of our poor zombies."

"Oh I feel uneasy about them, too." Amy let him know from the back seat.

"There's no need to worry. You'll talk to this gardener and after he has told us everything, what's happened, we'll only have to rescue his soul and he'll rest in peace." Cole explained firmly. "It can't go wrong."

"Oh really?" Prue wondered ironically, while she went straight-on.

"I know exactly, why you have your doubts, because it isn't your plan." Cole brushed her misgivings aside easily.

"No, you're wrong on that. I have my doubts, because I have some problems with your secret weapon. And I also don't want to go back to Belva's cellar." Prue informed him resolutely, and stopped the car suddenly, when the gravel round ended on a little place surrounded by trees. "I thought we would reach the manor-house." She said in surprise and turned around to Amy. "Do you know, where we'll have to go?"

"No," Amy shook her head vehemently and pointed to the west. "I only know the lake and the forest there. I've no idea what's on the other side. But I know, that there is another entrance to the manor-house and straight-on there is a gate leading to the former fields."

"Mm, I suppose most likely we'll find the quarters of the zombies there." Cole said and got off the car.

Amy and Prue got off, too and Prue locked up the car. They she looked around curiously.

"Well I don't hear anything." Amy said and turned around. "I think we can find the former fields in this direction." she finally said and turned around a little bit. "Or in this direction?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know exactly."

"No problem." Prue calmed her down. "We'll try one direction and Cole the other one." She looked at him grinning. "I'm sure you'll be able to defend yourself."

"Of course, no problem." He took the shopping bag and threw one bag over to Prue and another to Amy.

Prue cast a sceptical look at the bag in her hand and looked up at Cole. "You know, we already had strange weapons, but salted peanuts?" She pulled a face and said sarcastically. "A great super weapon."

"I have pretzel sticks." Amy explained thoughtfully. "But what shall we do, if the zombies aren't hungry or don't like pretzel sticks."

"I'll bet you any money, that they'll eat them." Cole said cooly. "Just believe me, according to a Voodoo myth zombies will become aware of their true existence, if they eat something with salt. They'll remember again, who they were and they just want to rest in peace." He explained firmly and added with a grin. "And if they don't, we'll send them up the river and they'll be grateful, too."

Prue looked at him doubtfully. "Okay, so what. Let's try to find them." She said firmly.

Cole stopped her. "But nevertheless, be careful and if you find something, you'll call for me."

"Yes, we will, but you'll also let us know, before you'll do something, won't you?" Prue urged him and gave him an asking look.

Cole smiled and walked to her slowly. When he was standing in front of her, he touched her chin and raised it a little. "I promise you." He said in a low voice and kissed her softly. Then he caressed her cheek and looked her deep into the eyes.

Prue looked back at him and had to force herself to look away finally. Her eyes fell on the ground and she said. "Now go!" She looked up again and followed him, as he was finding his way through the bushes. Thoughtfully she looked after Cole, until she couldn't see him anymore. There was an entranced smile on her face and Amy had to clear her throat more than once, to bring her back to reality. "Okay, let's go!" Prue decided resolutely and they walked along a beaten path to the North.

They walked along the path under the trees until they reached an open area. There was a beautiful view to the back of the old run-down manor-house on the left.

Prue took a close look at it and she suddenly remembered her night mare again. She couldn't believe that there was a special meaning in it, although her dream snake was looking very much like Belva's snake statue made of wood.

Amy followed Prue's eyes and said finally. "It must have been beautiful in former times, mustn't it?"

"Yes." Prue nodded and looked at Amy asking. "Have you ever been there?"

"No, it isn't allowed for anyone to go there, it's too decayed and you could get hurt." She explained. "I haven't been here very often anyway. And if I was here then I was just at the lake or in the wood around."

"Oh, I see." Prue looked at the manor-house again, it had a magical attraction on Prue, but she couldn't imagine that zombies would life there. Therefore it would be unreasonable to go there. She sighed and turned around to look over the wide open country. There was a small river straight on, but then trees and bushes obstructed her view. "Okay, let's try to reach the river first." She decided.

Amy nodded and they walked over the open terrain. It was covered with dry grass and weed, but you could make out fragments of the former arrangement of the garden. There must have been little paths and flowerbeds.

"I'm sure this has been a beautiful garden in the past." Amy suggested and pointed at a few flowers flowering here and there. "Sometimes I wish to go back in time. Then I could see with my own eyes, how it looked like in the past. The magnificent manor-house, the garden, women in beautiful dresses."

Prue smiled slightly, the air was shimmering of the heat in front of her and the sun was burning on the ground. "Well these clothes would be rather impractical, if it was as hot as today." She explained evasively and looked up. The sky was blue and cloudless and there was no tree to protect them with its shadow of the burning sun.

"Yes okay, but nevertheless it's a nice picture." Amy said and looked back melancholy. "But unfortunately it's impossible."

Prue let her believe it and soon later, they finally arrived at a small river. It wasn't very wide, but there was barely water in it. The ground was covered with mold and dirt. Thoughtfully they searched for a way to cross the river.

"Do you think we can jump over the river?" Amy asked in a sceptical voice.

Prue grinned. "We can try it, at least we don't wear old-fashioned crinolines but convenient trousers."

"Yes, perhaps we live in the right time, after all." Amy said grinning and took a run to jump on the other side. She managed a narrow jump over the muddy ground and reached out for the bushes to climb to the bank. When she arrived on the other side of the river, she turned around to Prue and said with a satisfied smile. "No problem at all."

Prue followed Amy and when she arrived safe and sound on the other side, she tried to take a close look around. But the brushwood, which was growing only a few meters away still obstructed her view. She just searched for a way to get a close look of the area, when her phone was ringing. "Hello?"

Cole was on the other side and wanted to tell her, that he had found the quarter. "Unfortunately it's surrounded by a big electric barbed wire fence." He explained uncontently.

"Damn it." Prue let out. "Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm eastwards of you, I suppose." Cole explained and looked around. "You should go back to the car and then I can tell you the way."

"Mm." Prue gave a disgruntled look at the river behind her. She didn't want to jump over it again and looked to the east, where the river disappeared. "Did you cross a little river on your way?"

After Cole has said yes, Amy and Prue decided to follow the river as long as they'd reach the plank, where Cole had crossed the river.

Sighing they started to find a way through the thicket. Because although many trees standing nearby the water were already dead, their dry branches scratched their arms and legs.

"The poor trees." Amy said sadly, while she tripped over a knotty root, that the tree stretched out desperately for the water. "Why did the river drain?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "I've no idea, perhaps they needed the water for the fields." She supposed, while she tried to free herself of the thorns of a bush.

"Isn't it awful." Amy shook her head and tried to ignore the sad trees. She forced herself to think of something else and inevitablly something else occurred to her. "What will we do, if we really meet one of these zombies?"

Prue sighed slightly, while she tried to push aside the branches of a shrub. "We can try the nibbles Cole gave us. Perhaps he's right." she explained and looked at the peanuts not very confidently.

"Mm, well I don't think that I'll dare to offer them pretzel sticks." Amy said unhappily.

"If you are afraid of them, I'll try it first, no problem." Prue calmed her down and decided that the bush was too stubborn and that she had to try to find another way.

Amy shook her head. "It isn't the problem that they are zombies. I also would feel like a foul, if I had to go to a complete stranger to ask him, if he wants a pretzel stick." She looked at Prue and smiled in excuse. "I would feel really embarrassed."

Prue turned around to her in surprise "Well then..." She started and smiled finally. "If you are in danger, you'll see what you'll be able to do." She explained optimistically and went on.

Amy followed her, she had her doubts about it. When they arrived at the narrow plank minutes later, they were exhausted and annoyed. They climbed up the bank and followed the beaten path until they reached the place, where Cole was waiting completely bored on a fallen trunk.

"There you are at least." He said and jumped up in relief, when he saw them.

Amy sat down on the trunk, she was whacked. "Probably we should have taken the other way." She said and wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. "It was so hard."

Cole walked to Prue and pulled a burr out of her hair. "I thought as much, that you better ..."

Angrily Prue raised her hand. "Will you shut up." She said firmly and looked around energetically. "Okay, where is the camp?"

Cole pointed at the high barbed fire in front of her. "Just in front of your nose."

"Oh." Prue walked to it and looked to the left, where the fence went on for quite a distance. "Do you know, that we could have followed the fence to reach you?" She asked and pushed him angrily. "But no, we had to fight our way through the wilderness."

"Yes, but someone could have seen you." Cole pointed out.

"Okay." Prue admitted and looked at the fenced in area. She could make out a few buildings in a distance, but they were too far away to see more. "And what will we do now?" She asked.

"Mm, we have to find a way to get onto the grounds, but the fence is a live wire." Cole explained.

"How do you know that? Did you try it?" Amy asked from behind.

Cole looked around. "No, there is a sign." He informed her.

"Oh, I didn't notice it." Amy said and sighed. "I'm sure the whole area is fenced in. We won't find a way to get over it."

"Why are you always such a pessimist?" Cole wondered. "We'll find a way, we always find a solution."

"Yes, and I already found one." Prue told them with a satisfied grin, while Amy and Cole looked at her surprised. "It's so easy. I'll go there and take a close look at everything. That's no problem for me." Prue didn't want to listen to their objections, she wanted to put her plan into action immediately, but Cole stopped her.

"No Prue, wait one moment." He said anxiously and held her arm. "You don't know, if they can capture you inside a thunder stone, too, if you go there."

Prue grinned. "So what! I've marked the place of Belva's house on the map." She told him and shrugged her shoulders. "So if something goes wrong, you'll be able to find me in the cellar." She explained and touched his chin to move it down a little bit. She kissed him as softly as he did before and looked him straight into the eyes. "But don't dare you to take the wrong stone." She urged him with a smile and disappeared.

Cole shook his head. "Why couldn't I fall in love with an ordinary woman this time?"

"Perhaps they would be too boring for you, wouldn't they?" Amy asked grinning, when it suddenly occurred to her. "Oh my god, I hope that doesn't mean, that I'll fall in love with a priest again."

Cole smiled satisfied and looked straight on to the fence. "Yes you're right. A witch is a better choice."

When Prue arrived on the other side, she was standing behind a long one-storey building. There were four of these buildings in shape of a horseshoe. Prue looked around the corner of the building. There was a courtyard in the middle of the building and a big gate on one side was the access to the street. Prue noticed, that all the buildings were rather new, they were kept in good shape, no dirt anywhere and the windows were sparkling clean in the sunshine. Prue looked around and made out a small guard lodge beside the gate. She was sure that a guard was sitting inside of it looking on the street and watching the yard.

Carefully Prue stepped back behind the building and tried to look into a window. She held her hands at the pane and could take a look into the room. A narrow bed, a small nightstand and a wardrobe were inside of it. The furniture were rather spartan, but also very clean. Prue walked on and looked into the next room, it looked completely the same. She checked the next room, but she couldn't find any private objects, clothes or other things revealing her something about the owner of the room.

When Prue arrived in the middle of the building, she saw a big dining hall. Nobody was there, the whole building was like a ghost town. She walked to the end of the building and when she looked to the yard again, she noticed that the door of the building was open a little bit. She rushed there and opened it. Prue entered the corridor and listened for a moment, but she couldn't hear any noise. Carefully she looked around and saw little nameplates at the doors. She walked closer to read the names, Bart Hoffman. She decided to walk on and wondered, what the name of the gardener was, 'Landon', wasn't it? Prue looked at the next nameplate. 'Homes', 'Hollander', perhaps the names were in alphabetical order. She passed further nameplates with 'H' until she saw 'Julero'.

Meanwhile Cole walked up and down restlessly along the fence. "What is she doing?" He wondered and looked at Amy horrified. "What's happened to her?"

"I'm sure everything is alright. Prue needs some time to check the whole camp and she went there not so long ago." Amy tried to calm him down.

"Not long ago?" Cole asked in disbelief and watched at his clock to find out, that Amy was right. "I don't know, for me it's an eternity." He looked at the fence again. "If we could just see anything. I should better look after her." he said resolutely, although the mere thought of shimmering made him start panicking. But Belva wasn't here and it wasn't a great distance, so his problem to land in precision would cause no problems, he brooded.

"You can do it, too?" Amy wondered meanwhile. Her reaction had been very calm, when she saw Prue suddenly disappearing into thin air. She didn't ask any questions, a lot of strange things had happened lately, probably nothing could shock her anymore, she thought and was satisfied with herself.

"Yes, something like that. But unfortunately I have some problems with it at the moment." Cole admitted unhappily.

"Then you shouldn't try it. I don't want to stay here alone. I mean, such a zombie could pass by." She said and shuddered. Yes, there were still some things that could shock her.

"They are locked in there." Cole informed her and pointed at the fence. "Or what do you think is this fence for?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Nevertheless I'm scared, so please stay here with me." She looked at him begging and added. "And if they have seen Prue, they would have sounded the alarm and we would have heard it."

Cole sighed and sat down beside Amy. Probably she was right, but he hated the feeling to sit around doing nothing. He wanted to step in. "And if they don't have any alarm?" He asked dissatisfied. He had to do something, he had to look for Prue, it wasn't like him to be a coward. "Give me the chance to try it, Amy. Nothing will happen to you, you are safe." He tried to convince her.

Amy looked unhappily at him, she understood that he was worried about Prue, she was afraid, too. But she couldn't understand, why he also wanted to risk his life. "If you've got to try it at all costs." she finally explained slowly.

Cole looked at the fence, Zadie had told him that he should trust himself. Okay, she didn't mean it in this context, but nevertheless she was right. It wasn't far, even he should be able to shimmer there and there was something else. After Belva had locked him up in the stone, while he started to shimmer, he felt afraid of shimmering. Perhaps he could get rid of his bad feelings now.

Cole jumped up, resolved to try it. He looked at Amy and smiled. "As Prue has already told us, she has marked the place of Belva's house on the map. If something goes wrong, you'll find us in the cellar."

"Very funny." Amy looked at him sadly, she wasn't a born adventurer.

Cole gave her an encouraging nod and shimmered away.

At first he lived in terror of Belva locking him up again. He remembered what he had felt when he was locked up before. He had been helpless and he had known that he was at the mercy of Belva and David. But that was over,  
he was safe and he fought against these emotions. Seconds later he was standing on the other side of the fence. Much to his relief he was alright, he turned around to Amy to give her a sign, before he ran to the light buildings.

Meanwhile Prue had passed nameplates with the letters 'J' and 'K', until she reached the dining hall. She looked into the room carefully, but it seemed as if nobody was there. So she entered it slowly. Long tables with spotless wax tablecloth were standing in three rows. Prue made out countless chairs made of wood, standing under the tables precisely. She shook her head and looked to the right, where a big swing door led to the yard. It was still completely peaceful as if nobody was present on the whole area.

Thoughtfully Prue looked to the left. But when she looked through the window, she was paralyzed. There was nobody else than Cole, looking at her. she stared at him in disbelief, then she shook her head angrily and gave him a sign to come in. Cole nodded and disappeared to enter the dining room, soon later.

"Hey." he walked at Prue and was relieved to see her well.

"What are you doing here? You should wait there with Amy." She told him angrily, although she couldn't deny, that it was a great feeling to see him here. But it was unreasonable, very unreasonable of him! He shimmered to her without thinking about the danger. "Because I am able to take care of myself, unlike you."

"I have no doubt about it." He explained grinning. "But I couldn't be separated from you for such a long time."

"Oh god, that doesn't sound like fun." Prue said ironically, but a satisfied smile gave the lie to her words. She took his hand and pulled him to the corridor with the 'L' rooms. "Come on. When you are already here, you can make yourself useful at least."

They entered the corridor and Cole looked around curiously. "What are we doing here?"

"We are searching for Kirk Landon's room." She explained and looked at the next nameplate on the right side. "The names are ordered more or less in alphabetical order. So you can take the left side, while I'll try to find him on the right side."

"That's a good idea." Cole said and looked at the first nameplate. "Then we can push the salted peanuts under him."

Prue cast Cole a sceptical look, she hasn't thought about her further plans, yet. She just wanted to find his room and everything would happen to work out like it should be. "The rooms are very spartan furnished." She pointed out. "I don't know, if we can find a suitable place to hide them."

"We will find one, don't worry." Cole said optimistically and read the first name. "Lopez, ... Lummox." He turned around and grinned at Prue. "Do you want to be called this name?"

"No, this guy should marry as soon as possible to get rid of his name." She suggested.

Cole took a close look at the nameplate again. "It's a man." He informed her.

"I know, so what?" Prue shrugged her shoulders. "He can assume the name of his wife."

"Mm." Cole said. "Even if he assumed the name of his wife, it would be too late, unfortunately he's already dead. Unless he'd like a zombie marriage."

"Year, it wouldn't help him very much, the name of this poor guy is already written on his gravestone." Prue said with a sigh.

Thoughtfully Cole walked to the next door, but then he came back to the subject again. "But does that mean, that your husband should assume your name?"

"He can do it, if he likes." Prue told him. "Because one thing is for certain, it's improbable, that I'd give up my name."

"Well but I think Prudence Turner would sound great." Cole thought. "Unlike Cole Halliwell." He pulled a face.

"What's that supposed to be?" Prue wanted to know and cast a sceptical look at him. "Such a kind of a hidden marriage proposal?"

"No, don't be too hopeful. I just wanted to be informed precautionary." Cole told her cooly.

"Great, then you are informed now." Prue explained smiling and looked at the next nameplate. "Oh, here it is, his room, we have really found it." She said in surprise and opened the door cautiously.

They entered one of the bare rooms with light painted walls. A narrow bed was standing under the window looking out on the yard. A nightstand was standing beside the bed. Prue sat down and opened the drawer, but there was nothing inside. "It's empty." She said and stood up to take a close look around. "There's nothing lying around here."

"Well he's a zombie and they don't carry around a lot of private things anymore." Cole pointed out and opened the wardrobe. There was a suit, orderly folded up underwear and work clothes. "Mm." Cole thought. "We could stuff a few peanuts into his pockets? What do you say?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't imagine that they would succeed with it, nevertheless she said. "There's no harm in trying."

Cole opened the bag and put a few peanuts into every pocket. "Hopefully he'll be hungry." He said thoughtfully. "But it's a pity, that we won't know, if and when he eats them."

"Perhaps we should leave him a message." Prue supposed and looked around for a piece of paper. "If I just had a piece of paper, but here is nothing as far as the eye could see."

"There you are." Cole gave her his notepad, which he just conjured up of his pocket with a satisfied grin. "You just have to ask me."

"Thanks." Prue said in surprise and sat down on the bed again. "I'll tell him, that he should call us, if he can remember again and needs some help." She decided and wrote down a short note on a piece of paper.

Cole looked sceptically at her. "And where shall we put it? It wouldn't be worth the effort to put a piece of paper in every pocket, besides somebody else could find it."

Prue looked up. "I thought, we should put it onto the nightstand, but you are right, somebody else could find it." She looked at the note again. She had just written down the first numbers of her phone number, but that could be dangerous.

"You should write down my phone number." Cole said, as if he could read her mind. "If somebody else finds it, he'll discover Wingrove's office."

Prue nodded and changed the number. Then she stood up and hid the paper under the blanket. But then it occurred to her. "Perhaps we should put my peanuts under the blanket, too. And when he opens it, he'll find both of it."

"Not bad, if we are lucky, he'll be hungry before he'll go to bed." Cole said grinning and went to the window.

Prue prepared the note and the bag on the bed and put the blanket over it. Then she watched her work critically. It took some time, until she was satisfied and convinced that nobody would notice anything, before Kirk Landon would go to bed.

Meanwhile Cole watched the empty yard bored. "It's as if nobody is living here, but probably Morgan has sent them out for work and they are coming back in the evening."

"It seems so, I don't have seen any person, apart from the man in the lodge." Prue said.

Cole nodded and looked at the guard lodge. But as luck would have it, a bus stopped in front of the gate just in this moment. The guard left the lodge and unlocked the lock, before he opened the gate. Cole watched it fascinated. "A van enters the yard." He told Prue after a while.

"Where?" Prue stepped beside him and looked through the window. A big bus drove onto the yard and parked in front of a building. The doors were opened and a few persons left the bus one after another in a row. They walked to the left building, without looking left or right.

Prue tried to get an impression of the people. But they looked quite usually, apart from their strange movement. "Are you sure that they are zombies? They don't look like zombies." She said.

Cole nodded. "They are zombies, definitely." He said completely confirmed. "But they aren't coming to this building at least."

"If we just knew, where the car will go." Prue said thoughtfully, when the guard walked to the bus with a piece of paper in his hand. He knocked at the driver's window. The driver opened it and took the note.

Cole opened the door quickly and they could hear the guard shouting at the driver, who had already started the bus. "And don't be too late, last time Mr. Goodwin was hopping mad, because he had to wait for you." He snapped  
at the driver, who answered something and turned the bus to leave the yard, while the guard went back to the gate.

Cole gave Prue an asking look. "Okay, bus or zombies?"

"Bus!" Prue said firmly, because they couldn't do anything in the camp anymore. They would have to wait, therefore it was much better to follow the bus. She looked out of the window for one last time and watched a few men waiting for the zombies at the entrance of the other building."Okay then let's go." Cole decided, but Prue stopped him to take a close look at him.

"So you don't have any problems with shimmering anymore?" She wanted to know and grinned. "You won't end up in the last wilderness?"

"You have already seen, that it worked alright." He explained with a satisfied smile and added with a short shrug. "It isn't so far, therefore I don't have any problems. And luckily Belva isn't here anywhere."

Prue nodded. "But you still have got a funny feeling about it, haven't you?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes, but there's no time to care about it. So come on." He said resolutely and disappeared within the next minute. Prue shook her head thoughtfully and followed him finally.

Soon later, Prue arrived near Amy, who was still sitting on the trunk, watching out for Cole and Prue completely bored. "Have you met a zombie?" She wanted to know.

Prue nodded and looked around for Cole, who had turned up again in quite a distance. He looked around and rushed to them. Prue shook her head grinning and looked at Amy to urge her to stand up. "Come on, Amy, we have to hurry up." She said and ran along the beaten path to the narrow blank.

"Oh my god!" Amy let out and jumped up in horror. "Do the zombies run after you?" She wanted to know, while she followed Prue quickly.

Cole, who arrived behind her, laughed. "Yes and one of them is right behind you."

"Oh no." Amy turned around horrified and nearly fell into the river. Cole could hold her in the last minute and Amy cast a quick look over his shoulder. When she couldn't see any zombie, she gave Cole an angry look. "Do you think that is funny?"

"Yes!" Cole said and grinned at her. "It was funny, wasn't it?"

"No, you shouldn't joke about zombies." She told him angrily.

"Okay, if you say so." Cole shrugged his shoulders. "But let's go now."  
Amy turned around and shook her head. "Why do we have to hurry?" she wanted to know.

"Because we'd like to chase after a bus, which was on the camp." Prue told her, while she opened the car. "Do you know, which street is on the other side of the plantation?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, if the bus goes back to New Orleans, we'll catch it." She informed Prue and got in. "But if it doesn't, the hurry was useless, we won't see the bus again."

"We'll see." Cole said and dropped onto the front passenger seat.

Prue started the car and they passed the open gate. Prue grinned and cast a quick glance at Cole. "Now you know, that it had been a great idea to let the gate stand open, even without zombies."


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello, thanks for your reviews! It's always so nice to read them!__  
Unfortunately I'm a little bit busy at the moment, but now the next chapter is ready! I hope you'll like it._

**35. Chapter**

Soon later they arrived at the street, which the bus had to take to town. Prue stopped the car and Cole watched intently the passing by cars. The traffic wasn't very heavy and it was easy for them to make out every single car.

"How does the bus look like?" Amy wanted to know from the back seat.

"Rather big in a camouflage paint green and without any writing." Prue told her and looked out of the window again. They watched the street for a while and just when Cole wanted to suggest to drive into the opposite direction, a green bus passed by.

"There it is!" he said immediately and pointed at the bus.

"I know." Prue started the car and tried to follow the bus inconspicuously. That wasn't a problem, because the bus went in a

leisurely pace to New Orleans and it seemed as if the driver didn't notice his chasers.

"Are there any zombies in the bus?" Amy asked after a while.

Prue shook her head. "No, it is empty."

"Mm, and why do we chase it?" Amy wanted to know.

"We'd like to know whom the driver will pick up." Cole said and told Amy about Kirk Landon and the peanuts. "If we are lucky, he'll call us tomorrow."

"Or even later." Prue supposed. "Finally we don't know, when he'll manage to find a phone."

"Oh, the bus turns right." Amy suddenly noticed. "And we haven't reached the town, yet. Perhaps the zombies are working here somewhere." she said and looked around curiously.

The bus drove to an industrial estate and stopped in front of a small office building. Prue reduced the speed and passed by the building slowly. "No plate." she found out and stopped in the next street.

Meanwhile Cole looked into the rear-view mirror. "A man is coming out of the house and walks towards the bus. He holds a briefcase in his hand." he informed the others. "Now the bus driver opens the door and the man gets in"

The doors were closed again and the driver turned around the bus on the opposite site, to go back to the highway. Prue followed the bus back to the street to New Orleans and was hard on the busses heals when they reached the outskirts of the town. Now it became a little more difficult to follow the bus, but Prue managed not to lose sight of the bus in the hurly-burly of the city. They drove downtown, until the bus finally turned into a side street and stopped there.

Cole looked around thoughtfully. "We are quite close to the courthouse." he found out in surprise. "But whom do they want to pick up here, zombies?" he gave them a sceptical look.

"We'll find out soon." Prue said optimistically, when she saw a parking space behind the bus. She stopped the car and watched the man, whom the bus has picked up in the industrial estate, got off. She turned around to Amy quickly. "Amy, you'll stay in the car, while we'll follow this guy there." Prue got off the car without waiting for an answer.

"And what shall I do here all the time?" Amy wondered sighing.

"You'll watch the bus." Cole explained and added grinning. "Who knows, perhaps you'll even see some real zombies"

"I already had this pleasure." Amy said in frustration, she really didn't look forward to another endless wait, but she didn't say anything else and watched Prue and Cole disappearing behind the next block. She leaned back with a sigh and watched the bus completely bored, when suddenly the door was opened and a young man got off the bus to sit down on the bench at the roadside.

Meanwhile Prue and Cole followed the man from the bus. He was wearing a plain suit and literally ran through the streets with the briefcase under his arm. Soon later they reached the courthouse.

"The court, I thought as much. But he can't meet any zombies here, can he?" Cole gave Prue a sceptical look.

"Maybe they are in the cleaning crew." Prue suggested and looked at herself in one of the store windows. "Oh God, how do I look like, I don't think they'll let me inside of the court." she explained horrified and tried to disentangle her desperately tousled hair with her fingers. "Do you have a comb with you?"

"No, unfortunately not." Cole explained amused.

Prue looked around and found out angrily, that he was still looking as if he had sitten in his office all day. "Is it because of your demonical genes or why did this adventure leave no trace on you?"

"It's because I've chosen the right path." he told her satisfied.

"You're right. I had nearly forgotten, that you've sent us through the wilderness." Prue reminded and tried to smarten herself up a little again.

Meanwhile Cole watched her in detail and wondered, how long he would have to watch her face until it would become boring. In his eyes she looked extremely seductive. "Well in my point of view you look beautiful." He finally explained and pulled a dry branch out of her hair.

"Do you need glasses?" Prue asked cynically and looked at him. But when she saw the admiring look in his eyes, she had to smile against her will. She looked into the pane of the store window again and explained in a satisfied voice. "Mm, you are right. And finally everybody has the right to enter the court, no matter how he or she looks like."

"That's it. And I'd like to see, what will happen, if somebody dares to stop you at the entrance." He said grinning.

"Just wait and you'll see." Prue explained with a satisfied smile.

They rushed to the building, where a lot of people were lined up for getting into the building. The man with the briefcase had nearly reached the admission, when Prue and Cole got in line.

"Hopefully we'll have a chance to find him in the building." Prue thought, when he passed the metal detector and disappeared from their field of vision.

"If he's running around with some zombies, it'll be impossible to overlook him." Cole said optimistically.

They waited patiently until they could enter the building five minutes later. As supposed, the court official didn't care about Prue's outfit. But when they entered the court hall, it was rather crowded there.

Friday afternoon a lot of judges closed their hearings earlier than usually to withdraw to their well-deserved week-end. Therefore a lot of lawyers and their clients as well as visitors and other onlookers were standing in the hall, talking with each other or setting off for home. It was impossible to find the inconspicuous man in his plain suit among all these people.

"Great." Prue said in frustration. "And what shall we do now?"

Cole looked around. "Let's go into the second floor." he suggested. "Here downstairs there is really no place where he could go. Maybe we can find him somewhere upstairs."

They rushed up the wide stairway as fast as possible and looked into the corridors, which led to the courtrooms and offices of the judges.

"Nothing." Prue said frustrated, while she looked into one of the corridors."There isn't anyone here anymore."

"Oh no, I can't believe my eyes, there is our good old friend Edward." Cole explained meanwhile and pointed to the right corridor, shaking his head.

Prue looked into his direction and recognized Wingrove, who stood in front of a water dispenser to drink some water. To Prue's annoyance Cole made no move to hide from him, but gave him a gloomy look.

When Edward Wingrove looked up and saw Cole, he froze with fear. "But Morgan has locked him up, hasn't he." he whispered silently, turned on his heel instantaneously and ran along the corridor.

"Just great!" Cole said angrily. "He simply runs away."

"Did you expect anything else of this coward Wingrove?" Prue asked cynically.

They rushed behind Wingrove. "Sometimes I'd like to have Piper's power." Prue cursed, after Wingrove turned to the next corridor.

"You'd like to blow him up right away?" Cole asked with a satisfied grin, this was a wonderful picture. "But it would be enough for the moment, when you could smash him against the wall." He suggested.

"It's tempting." Prue said out of breath. "But I just thought about Piper's power to freeze him up."

"Oh, what a pity." Cole let out disappointed.

"But you are right." Prue supposed and pushed with a gesture a visitors chair in Wingrove's way. It happened so fast, that Edward Wingrove had no time to evade. He crashed into the chair and fell flat on his face.

"What do you say now!" Prue wanted to know with a satisfied grin and walked towards Wingrove briskly.

"You are my hero." Cole joked.

"Thank you." Prue said, rather satisfied with herself. Then she gave Wingrove her hand to help him standing up.

He looked at Cole completely horrified. "What do you want from me? Did Morgan send you to kill me?"

"Let me think about it." Cole looked at the ceiling. "Yes, perhaps." He finally explained with relish.

"It all depends whether you like to cooperate with us, or not." Prue said and looked around. "Okay, where can we talk in peace for a while? We have some questions for you."

Wingrove looked at Prue asking. "Do you know, who he is?" He wanted to know with a slight nod at Cole.

"Yes, I know. And therefore you should do everything, he wants." She suggested him with a friendly smile.

Edward Wingrove submitted to his fate and led them along the corridor until they reached an empty room. Cole closed the door and stopped in front of it, while Prue and Wingrove sat down at a table in the middle of the room.

"Well." Prue started without further ado. "What do you have to do with David Morgan and his mother?"

"They threaten my family." He explained shortly.

"Oh, I see. But how?" Prue asked, less convinced.

Edward Wingrove ran nervously his fingers through his hair. "I always thought that it's just a legend." He said and sighed. "But obviously Belva's family cursed my family centuries ago."

"A curse?" Prue wanted to know in surprise.

Wingrove nodded. "Yes, as you probably know my ancestors were the owners of a plantation. And at that time it was quite common to own slaves, who were working there. Belva's ancestor was one of them. And she had put a curse on my family. But I don't know further particulars." He explained quickly, although it was obvious that he knew exactly, what happened long ago. Nobody doubted, that it was a retold family anecdote.

"Which kind of curse is it?" Prue wanted to know.

Wingrove sighed. "It shall make the descendants of my family murder their husbands until they finally wouldn't be able to stop murdering anymore." He explained in a low voice and looked down depressed. "And exactly the same happened to Amy."

Cole gave him a surprised look. "Do you still believe that Amy has murdered Adam Boucher?"

"Of course!" Wingrove shook his head sadly. "I had no idea, how you had found the alleged murderer, but I knew immediately, that he's made it up." He explained and gave Cole a look of disapproval. "And now I can imagine how you could have done it. But Amy is dangerous, she is a threat for everybody and it would be better, if she was locked up in prison. But somebody like you don't care about this danger."

"Oh I understand. But a philanthropist like you, of course." Cole said sarcastically and added with a cold smile. "But you are wrong, Amy hasn't murdered Adam Boucher. Your friend Morgan has led you up the garden path."

Wingrove gave Prue a surprised look. "But it all adds up." He whispered.

"No, it doesn't." Prue shook her head, now she knew at least, why Edward Wingrove had told Amy's mother this rubbish, that their daughter felt the urge to kill. But she still didn't know, what Morgan and his mother had to do with it. "Amy is no murderer, but it seems as if it's in David Morgan's interest that Amy would stay in prison. Do you know why?"

"David just wanted to win his case, nothing else. And my request to convince Shelly to accept a deal with him was just what he needed." Wingrove explained, but he had his mind on other things. He still couldn't believe, that Amy should be innocent, so he stared at Prue in disbelief. "But Amy and ...the curse?"

"But what gives you the idea that the curse only gets at Amy and not at your other daughters?" Cole wanted to know angrily.

"Because I've brought them to Belva's mother, when they were babies." He sighed, because he didn't like to confine his family secrets to these strange persons. "I've paid her to take the curse away from them." He finally admitted. "We've done it for generations. And we never had any problems with it. But when Belva's mother died, it went off course." He shook his head in frustration.

"Belva didn't want to help you anymore." Prue concluded, when she remembered, what Zadie had told her about Belva and her hate for the white upper class.

"No, but that wasn't the only reason." Wingrove explained. "I didn't know that Amy is my daughter and when I found out about it, it was too late. Belva's mother was dead and I didn't want to inform Belva about my illegitimate daughter. Then she would have had a lever against me."

"So you didn't do anything?" Prue wondered, this coward Wingrove was driving her spare.

"Of course I've done something." He informed her. "Although I never really believed the story about the curse, I brought Amy to a so-called witch." He explained disparaging. "And she has told me, that she has taken some powers from Amy. I thought it would be all over and done with it, but obviously it wasn't."

Prue looked at the ceiling annoyed and wondered, what she should do with Edward Wingrove. Finally she sighed pointed and asked. "What do you know about Morgan and his plans?"

"Nothing." He explained and raised his hand in a defensive reaction. "I don't know anything about Voodoo, it's completely new to me."

"Well but it seems as if your daughter knows all about it." Cole pointed out and looked at Prue. "Finally she wanted to kill Prue with a Voodoo curse."

Edward shook his head sadly. "Vivian has acted without thinking. But it wasn't necessary to frighten her to death."

"Well I think it was. And be happy that I've controlled myself." Cole explained in a threatening low voice. "Prue nearly died."

Edward Wingrove looked at Prue in excuse. "Please accept my apology and believe me, Vivian takes it to heart."

"Oh really?" Prue couldn't believe it, but she didn't say anything, but asked instead. "Why did you say that Morgan has threatened your family? Out with it!"

"It began a year ago. Morgan demanded money of me and if I paid, my client would be acquitted. Of course I didn't accept it, but Morgan was hopping mad. He has told me, that I would regret it." Wingrove sighed. "My client has got the maximum penalty, although the evidences weren't indisputable. First I didn't think about Morgan, but then it happened again and again. I was getting nervous and I've talked to him."

"Has he always been the public prosecutor?" Prue wanted to know.

"No, he wasn't involved in every case. But nevertheless he was able to have an effect on the verdict. First I thought that he has bribed the jury, but I couldn't prove it. Therefore I had to pay him every month, because I couldn't allow that all my work goes up in smoke." He explained as if it was perfectly normal to pay. "But when Amy was accused of murder, I feared, that there could be more in Voodoo than I've always thought. And I'm sure this was his method."

"He used Voodoo to find your clients guilty?" Cole asked in a sceptical voice.

"You're asking me?" Wingrove wanted to know in surprise. "Isn't it you, who is able to vanish into thin air or to threaten people with burning balls."

You like to forget, that your friend Morgan wanted to transform me into a zombie." Cole reminded him coldly.

"No, I don't do it. I still have nightmares about it." He told him firmly.

"I'm sure, you only have nightmares because you were such a coward and handed me over to him, haven't you?" Cole wanted to know sarcastically.

"Someone like you can't accuse me of anything." Wingrove justified himself and looked at Prue.

"Oh you should be happy, that it was someone like Cole." Prue said coldly. "Because if it had been an innocent person, he would be dead right now and you would be responsible for it."

Wingrove stood up and raised his hands in defence. "I don't want to be involved in things like that. I'm a respectable citizen and I've nothing to do with this dealings."

Just when Cole wanted to give him the right answer, somebody banged the doorhandle in his back. He stepped aside angrily and a cleaning lady was standing in the door.

"Oh, I didn't know, that somebody is here." She excused immediately. "Then I'll pass by later again." She offered and wanted to close the door again, when Edward Wingrove seized the opportunity to escape.

He rushed to the door and passed the cleaning woman in a hurry. "You don't have to wait, I have to go anyway." He explained nervously and disappeared in the corridor.

The cleaning woman looked in surprise at Prue, who stood up with a sigh. "It certainly looks like our meeting is over." She said and walked towards Cole. They left the room together and looked around searching. But Edward Wingrove was gone.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "So what? I can't imagine, that he knows something else."

"And even if, he won't tell us anything else." Cole said firmly. "So let's go and see if this guy and his zombies turns up again."

While Cole and Prue were in court, Amy watched the young man intently. He was sitting on the bench with his outstretched arms on the back rest. He tried to sun himself, but he didn't succeed because of the shadows of the buildings around. After a while he sighed and took a cigarette packet out of his inside pocket.

Amy took heart and opened the door resolutely to get off. She had to pluck up courage, she urged herself and took a deep breath. Nothing could happen, this guy was just the driver of the bus and no zombie. She opened the bag with the pretzel sticks clumsy and started to nibble at one of it, while she walked slowly towards the man. She never had approached on a stranger ever before, she even didn't ask for the way, but preferred to make a detour. But this time she had to try it and if she would lose heart, she could pass by easily, she decided to calm herself down.

Meanwhile the man had conjured up a lighter and just wanted to light his cigarette, when Amy reached the bench. If she went on, she would have to climb over his long legs, he had stretched out. Therefore Amy stopped courageously and held the pretzel sticks out for him. "You should better eat one of this pretzels." She said in a trembling voice.

The young man looked up in surprise and started to grin. "Hello, who are you?" He wanted to know, while he watched her very interested. "Are you one of this militant non-smokers?"

"No, no. Not really." Amy let out and looked down nervously. "I just care about your health." She finally explained, while she looked at the slim tanned hand of the young man.

"That's nice!" he said and moved up a bit. "Sit down." He offered her. "I'm Josh."

"Amy." Amy sat down on the bench beside him and held the pretzel sticks under his nose again. "So do you want one?"

Josh grinned. "Okay, for your sake." He said and put his cigarette back into the cigarette packet. Then he took one of Amy's pretzel sticks.

Amy watched him curiously. She would say that he was in his mid-twenties, he had a slim face and light brown hair, which was short but nevertheless it stood away wilfully in all directions. He was wearing sun glasses, so that Amy couldn't look into his eyes.

Amy looked at him eating the salted pretzel, she was exited what would happen now, but nothing happened. If it meant, that he wasn't a zombie or that Cole's theory was wrong, she wondered. As a precaution she held the bag out again. "You should take another one." She invited him.

Josh grinned and took off his sun glasses to put it into his inside pocket. He looked at her with his narrow dark eyes. "Your pretzels are very good, but unfortunately they can't compete with cigarettes." He told her with a sigh and ate a second pretzel stick.

When again nothing happened, Amy leaned back in relief. Now she was sure, that he wasn't a zombie and she didn't need to take a close look of his heart. "And, what are you doing here?"

"Have a break." Josh answered and pointed with his head at the bus. "I'm a bus driver, I know it isn't a very cool job, but what shall I do?" He shrugged is shoulders. "Basically I'm playing in a band and one day we'll be famous and then I'll chuck this job in."

Amy nodded, she wasn't interested in his music career at the moment, his current job as a driver of Morgan's zombies was more important for her. Therefore she asked. "And what kind of passengers do you have? Tourists?"

"No, prisoners." Josh explained grinning, while Amy looked at him with her mouth wide open. "But don't worry, they are only little crooks, basically they are harmless, petty criminals. They usually don't stay longer than one year."

"Oh, and ... and what are they doing here?" Amy asked rather confused and looked around thoughtfully.

"They are in court, it's right over there." Josh explained. "Hearing procedures, or whatever."

Amy gave him a sceptical look. "But I thought, they are already condemned, so what are they doing in court?"

"I've no idea!" Josh said rather uninterested and looked at Amy. "Are you really interested in it? I mean someone like you will never have anything to do with prison or court in all his life."

Amy gave him a knowing smile and looked down. "You never know." She whispered and said in a loud voice. "Perhaps that's precisely why I'm interested in it."

"A short trip to the under classes." Josh supposed in a cynical voice.

Amy gave him a surprised look. "Even rich people can be sent to prison." She informed him firmly.

Josh laughed. "Rubbish, they can engage such a priggish lawyer, who'll get them free, no matter what they have done."

"But that's wrong." Amy contradicted indignantly and preferred not to think about her own arrest. "And besides I'm not rich."

Now Josh looked at her in surprise. "I don't believe you." He explained rather convinced. "Where are you parents living?"

When Amy told him that her parents were living in the 'Garden District', she had to endure a derisive look of Josh. "But I don't live there anymore." She explained. "My step-father is rich, that's all."

"Oh, I see." Josh answered grinning.

Just in this minute, Prue and Cole turned around the corner. When Prue saw Amy sitting on the bench, she stopped in surprise. "Whom is Amy talking to?"

"The zombie driver." Cole said. "But don't worry, I'll settle that." He explained and rushed at them. Prue looked after him and decided to wait at the car.

When Cole reached the bench, the only words he said were. "Come Amy!"

Amy looked up in surprise. "Oh, Cole, that's the bus driver, Josh." She explained with an embarrassed smile.

"I thought as much." He said and couldn't resist to ask. "But what the devil are you doing here?"

"We've eaten some pretzel sticks and I thought if a z... stranger passed by, I could also offer him some pretzel sticks." Amy explained quickly, while Josh gave her a sceptical look.

"Wonderful idea, Amy, but unfortunately the bag is empty." Cole informed her cynically.

"Oh," Amy looked at the bag in her hand, she hadn't noticed that she had eaten all of the pretzel sticks for nervousness. "I didn't want it." She said in a low voice.

When Josh heard this, he started to laugh in disbelief. "Oh come on, we just ate some pretzel sticks. It's nothing to worry about." He looked at Cole angrily and tried to size him up. "Even a poor bus driver like me, is able to buy them, so it won't be a problem for you."

Cole didn't pay him any attention, but turned to Amy again. "Come on Amy, let's go."

"Who are you? Her father?" Josh wanted to know in a challenging voice.

Cole gave him a weary smile. "Surely you don't think, that I look like her father, do you?" He wanted to know and didn't wait for an answer, but turned around to go back to the car.

Amy jumped up immediately and turned to Josh once again. "It was very nice to meet you." She said with a smile, before she rushed after Cole. Josh looked after her, he shook his head and took out a cigarette secretly.

When Amy and Cole finally got in, Prue wanted to know. "What's going on? It's rather strange, that you are so quiet."

"It's nothing. I just have some problems with Amy's new boyfriend." Cole informed her sarcastically and turned to Amy. "I can understand, that you don't want to fall in love with a priest again, but nevertheless you don't have to look around in the criminal records."

"I didn't do that. And I just talked to him. Besides he isn't a criminal." Amy said indignantly. "He was quite nice."

"Nice? He drives around with Morgan's zombies." Cole reminded her.

"But he doesn't know it. He thinks that they are just prisoners." Amy defended him.

"Oh, he doesn't get it?" Prue wondered thoughtfully and looked back to the young man, who was still sitting on the bench. "Well I can't imagine that he is as unsuspecting as he told you. Otherwise he must be rather naive."

"He isn't, but he is just the driver and he has only noticed, that they are harmless. Therefore he thinks that they are petty criminals who have only short prison sentences. He has even told me, that nobody stays longer than one year." Amy explained.

Cole laughed softly. "And do you know why? Because zombies can't stand more than a year."

"I know exactly, why you are so angry. Because he has asked you, if you are my father. But that was a joke." Amy tried to explain. "Nobody would think that you are so old."

Now it was Prue's turn to laugh. "Oh Amy, don't worry. He could even be your great great great grandfather." She said in amusement and cast a quick look at Cole.

Cole looked back at her. "Thanks Prue, but that wasn't the point." he said not very amused.

But Prue interrupted him and pointed straight on to the sidewalk. "Look, this guy is coming back." She said excited.

They looked through the window and could see the man with the briefcase and a group of men and women coming back to the bus. They walked towards the bus like machines, as the zombies on the plantation. When Josh saw them, he jumped up immediately, he threw away his cigarette and opened the door. The passengers got in without any trace of pushing or shoving. At the end the man and Josh got in. Josh closed the door and started the bus.

"It wouldn't help us along to follow them again." Prue decided. "They'll go back to the camp." She started the car and got off home.

"What did this guy do in court?" Amy wanted to know.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "We've no idea, we have lost him in the crowd." he admitted.

"Oh, well. Josh has told me at least, that the prisoners are in court." Amy explained rather satisfied.

"But he didn't tell you, what they are doing there, did he?" Prue asked.

"No." Amy said and didn't tell her anything about Josh's assumption, the prisoners were at a hearing. Otherwise Prue and Cole would only tell her again, that Josh has no idea of anything.


	36. Chapter 36

_Hello! Thanks for your reviews!_

_Charmed Snow, it's so great that you remembered something of my other fanfic. And I'm glad that you like this one, too._

_Who-will-change-the-world, I'm glad that you are still alive and reading, hopefully you'll do it to the end._

_Jenna Sabina: Let's wait and see, but you can be quite confident._

_Okay the next chapter._

**36. Chapter**

When Prue, Cole and Amy arrived at home, it was already late in the evening. Amy suggested to prepare dinner, while Cole visited Dianne to take Danny home.

Soon later, they were sitting together at the table and Cole told Amy in detail, what they had found in Kirk Landon's bedroom. "Do you know by chance, if he likes peanuts?" Cole asked grinning.

"No." Amy shook her head. "But I hope he'll eat them and get back his consciousness. He was such a nice man and the mere thought, that he is a zombie now makes me ill." She shuddered.

"I'm sure he'll call us." Cole said optimistically.

"Yes, but it won't help him. He is dead." Amy explained and sighed. "What do you think, did Morgan kill him?"

"Yes, I guess it was Morgan." Prue told her. "I just wonder, how he could get all these zombies, so that nobody misses anyone of them."

"I'm sure most of these people were people, of which nobody took care about, like this gardener." Cole supposed.

"But he meant something to Adam." Amy said thoughtfully. "What would you say? Do you think Adam had to die, because he found out too much about Morgan's dark machinations?"

Prue nodded. "This is probably the true reason for his death, Amy."

The rest of the evening Amy was rather silent and went to bed early. Soon later, when Cole and Prue wanted to put Danny to bed, Cole saw a magic wand lying beside Danny's bed. "What's that?" He wondered, but before he could take the wand, his son had already taken it with great enthusiasm.

Prue grinned. "Your son is wild about it." She said and there was a hint of irony in her voice, when she added. "I wonder, where it comes from."

"Well it doesn't come from my side of the family." Cole told her firmly. "We don't have any sorcerers in our family, just demons. So it's coming from your family."

That's good to know, I already feared the worst." Prue explained smiling and added graciously. "But I'll leave the pleasure to you. This time you can try to take it away from Danny."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "That's no big deal for me." he said optimistically and turned around to his son with a smile on his face. "Come on Danny, give me the wand." He said, but Danny held it even tighter. Prue left the room with a satisfied grin on her face.

After Danny was finally lying in bed without his magic wand, Cole walked downstairs and found Prue in the living room. He sat down and they stayed there for a while, because none of them could make the first move. Although it wasn't like them, it was hard for both, because they didn't know exactly, how they should deal with their new relationship.

"Let's go upstairs." Prue finally suggested.

Cole jumped up and said in relief."I already thought, you'd never ask me."

"Since when do you need an invitation?" Prue wanted to know a little bit annoyed.

"I've never dared to enter your room without permission." Cole informed her.

Prue gave him a sneering look. "Of course you did. Or what did you do yesterday?"

"That doesn't count. Yesterday I was worried about you." He explained.

Prue smiled and stood up, too. "Does that mean, that I'll have to ask you every night?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, unless you'd like to move into my cubby hole, too. Or you could ask me to move in your room."

Prue looked at him sceptically. "I need time to think it over first." she said thoughtfully and took his hand. Together they walked upstairs.

"But it would be much better." Cole said, when they entered the room.

"Yes, but unfortunately I don't know, if it'll be good for us, if your things lay around everywhere." Prue said with a sneering smile, she wasn't ready to give up her privacy so easily. Finally she hasn't really done it yet.

Cole looked around thoughtfully and couldn't help smiling, when he saw the disorder in her room. "Mm, what I see is that there are already a lot of things lying around here, so you would never notice my few things."

Prue shook her head and came closer to him. "Of course I would." she said firmly. "Because these are my things and my mess."

"And it doesn't disturb you?" Cole asked rather interested and ran his fingers thoughtfully through her hair.

"No." Prue shrugged her shoulders. "That's me and if you don't like it..." She didn't finish the sentence.

Cole grinned. "I couldn't care less." He told her satisfied.

"Well and it shouldn't." Prue agreed and flung her arms around his neck to pull his face closer to her.

Cole put his hands around her face and before he kissed her lips passionately, he murmured. "I hope we'll be undisturbed at least. We had too much interruptions lately."

"You're telling me? But the saying goes that it's getting better and better the longer you wait." Prue told him between her kisses and pulled him along with her onto her bed. Then she was going to allow herself

something, he had forbidden her to do this morning: She tore his shirt in two.

When they were lying on Prue's bed exhausted but satisfied, soon later. Cole played with one of Prue's curls lying on her shoulder, lost in thoughts. He followed his hand with his eyes in fascination and finally he said. "I love you Prue."

"Well I hope so." She answered with a satisfied smile on her lips.

Cole laughed in disbelief and leaned on his arm to look her right into the eyes. "You are incredible. Unlike you I'm telling you that you are."

Prue turned her head aside. "I've told you." she informed him.

"No, you have said. 'I suppose I feel the same." Cole corrected her.

Prue shook her head. "No, you're wrong. But it isn't my problem, if you didn't hear it." She explained and looked at him forcefully. "I've told the stone."

Cole leaned forward. "The stone?" he asked in amusement.

But before Prue could answer, Cole's phone was ringing. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Do you think, it's already Kirk Landon?" Prue asked in disbelief and cast a quick look at the watch. "At this time?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders and searched among his clothes for the phone. "I've no idea, but we'll find out soon." He said and answered the call.

First Cole didn't hear anything, but then a low voice whispered. "I've found your number, but I ... I ..."

"Are you Kirk Landon?" Cole asked quickly.

"Yes, oh my god, it's so terrible. I remember everything again. What did they do to me?" His voice cracked.

"Be quiet, calm down." Cole tried to calm him down, although it was rather unlikely that it would work.

"Be quiet?" Prue asked soundless. Cole could talk, the poor guy was a zombie! She shook her head and reached out for the phone.

But Cole turned around and continued holding the phone firmly in his hand. "Where are you now?" he wanted to know.

"I'm in the camp. I sneaked out of my room and I found a phone of a guard." Landon explained. "But what shall I do now? What shall I do?" He asked desperately.

"Don't worry, we'll take care about it." Cole informed him immediately. Luckily Prue was sitting behind his back so that he couldn't see her unbelieving look, which nearly daggers at him. "Will anyone pick you up tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, isn't it?" Landon wanted to know and when Cole agreed, he continued. "They'll take us to the fields later. But I can't tell you exactly, where it is." He said and went on in a trembling voice. "Oh no, someone is coming. I'll have to hang up now, otherwise they could catch me."

The connection ended abruptly and Cole looked at the phone thoughtfully. "What difference would it make? I mean, he is already dead." He said and shook his head, then he turned to Prue.

"Why didn't you hand over the phone to me?" She asked angrily. "I would have been able to talk more sensitive to him."

"It wasn't the question, who is more sensitive." Cole made it clear. "He didn't have much time and I wanted to use it."

Prue sighed. "Okay, but what did he say?"

"He is able to remember his past again and he has removed a guard's phone to call us. But then he had to hang up suddenly." Cole explained and grinned triumphantly. "What did I tell you? Salted peanuts are the solution!"

"Yes, okay." Prue said hardly interested and tried to think about it. "But how can he help us along?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "He has told me, that they'll take him to a field on Saturday."

"Then we'll have to stop the bus somehow. And then we'll try to rescue Landon and even better all zombies." Prue determined.

"But how?" Cole wanted to know and looked at Prue thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be good, if Morgan found out about it too quickly. Otherwise he could deposite the bottles with the zombie's souls somewhere else. And I can't exclude that Morgan would be able to exercise some kind of power on them, because of the locked up souls, even if the zombies can remember again."

"And they won't find peace without their souls." Prue agreed.

"Yes, that's true." Cole said. "The salt just helps the zombies to get back their consciousness. But it doesn't break Morgan's curse."

Prue sighed and looked out of the window. "Okay, we've got to go whether we like it or not." She decided. "We'll have to go for the bottles."

"Now? Of course you're joking." Cole looked at her searching. "You don't want to tell me, that you'd like to go there in the middle of the night, do you?" He asked and to his regret he already knew the answer.

"Well yesterday I also set off in the middle of the night to rescue you." Prue informed him.

"That's something else. I mean, we are talking about me." Cole gave her an annoyed look. "But to help zombies? Do you really think it is necessary?"

"Of course it is." Prue explained firmly. "Okay, I'll ask Amy, if she'll sleep on the sofa in Danny's room. And I'll give her a few bottles to blow-up demons." She started to plan. "As you can see, the risks are insurable."

"Okay, when you say so." Cole said sarcastically and shook his head in resignation. "But I've no choice, have I? So let's go." He got off and searched for his clothes on the ground. But when he reached the door, Prue stopped im once again.

"Cole, you forgot your shirt." She reminded him with a smile. She didn't face the fact, yet that apart from her things his things were also lying around in her room.

Cole stopped and turned around to her. "No I didn't." He informed her and smiled broadly. "I leave it lying here so that you can sew on the buttons again." He said and left the room quickly.

Prue looked after him angrily. "You've got a long wait coming." She murmured and threw the shirt onto her armchair. But she wouldn't get worked up about it. Clara would do it on Monday, she decided. Satisfied

she got ready and told Amy, who was half-asleep, that she should move in Danny's room for this night.

When Prue arrived downstairs, Cole was already ready and waited for her impatiently. "We'll have to find a wire cutter somewhere." Prue said resolutely. I definitely won't wade through this muddy river again."

"Mm, there are all kind of things in the garage, aren't there?" Cole asked and they left the house to search for a suitable cutter in the garage.

After a while Prue found an old wire cutter. It looked rather rusted, but otherwise it seemed to be intact. Although it was rather heavy, Prue decided to take it with them, because she was convinced, that it would do its job.

"If you say so." Cole shrugged his shoulders and picked it up. But to his surprise it was more heavy, than he had thought. So he had to set if off again.

Prue gave him a sceptical look. "What's going on? You won't tell me, that it's too heavy for you, will you?" She asked with a sneering smile.

Cole picked it up once again, without batting an eyelid this time. "Nonsense. What do you think of me?" He asked cooly and carried the heavy cutter to the car, so that they could finally set off.

"Well I'm getting used to be on the way in the middle of the night." Prue said after they drove along the streets for a while. Although it was late in the night, it seemed as if the town was never sleeping, countless tourists were on the streets, but of course it wasn't as crowded and muggy as it was by day.

"But it's the time for dark figures." Cole pointed out.

"Mm, I'm not afraid of them." Prue explained not very impressed. "And besides, you can meet many of them by day, too."

"Yes, but nevertheless you have the advantage, that you can see them." Cole said, while they drove on a rather empty highway into the darkness.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes even the light doesn't help you." She explained while she looked through the window. "When will we reach Bogalusa?"

"We'll be there, soon." Cole said.

"Okay, great, they we'll have to turn right to a field path." Prue told him and looked out of the window to find it.

"Well, there are a lot of field paths, Prue." Cole told her sceptically. "Are you sure, that you'll find the right one? It's pitch-dark here."

"Don't worry, I'll recognize it." Prue confirmed him and found the way without any problems. Soon later they drove along a dusty field path. "We'll have to go on until we'll reach a little wood. But don't stop too late, otherwise we'll end up directly in front of Belva's house."

"I'd say none of us wants that." Cole said smiling and parked the car hidden under some trees. They got off and looked around carefully. After the headlights didn't shine anymore, it was completely dark, not even the moon was shining to show them the way.

"Do you know exactly, which way we'll have to take?" Cole asked sceptically.

Prue nodded, despite of the darkness. "Of course, straight on to a fence. So come on, let's go." She switched on her flashlight and tried to find the path to the fence. They got on slowly.

Cole followed her, he held a flashlight in one hand and the old wire cutter in the other hand. Finally he put it on his shoulder.

"Look out, that you won't stumble over a root. Because you could kill me with the wire cutter." Prue informed him, when she heart Cole cursing behind her.

"Don't worry, I think I'd rather kill myself." Cole explained in an ironical voice and took down the wire cutter, which just got stuck on a deep hanging branch.

"Okay, if nothing worse can happen." Prue said less impressed and let the ray of her flashlight shining over the path. "But nothing doing. We have already reached the fence." She walked straight on quickly and reached the barbed wire fence to Belva's property. Prue shone the flashlight on the neighbour site. "Bushes and shrubs, as I've expected." She sighed. "We have to go on a little bit to find a fairly open area." She explained.

"A you wish." Cole answered calmly.

Soon later, Prue stopped and Cole was relieved, that he could finally drop the wire cutter onto the ground.

"It should be possible here." Prue said and shone her flashlight on the other side again. "Here is enough space and the tree there will just hide us." She explained and wanted to take the cutter, but Cole got in first.

"I'll do it." He said resolutely and took the wire cutter away from Prue, to cut the wires of the fence in two.

Prue stepped aside with a shrug and shone her flashlight on the fence. After some minutes, Cole was ready and opened the fence. "Okay and what will we do now?" He asked.

"We have to fight our way to the cellar window. I didn't close it last time and luckily Belva haven't noticed it, yet." Prue explained and didn't lose time to get on the other side.

Cole followed her and together they walked along the trees and bushes to the dark building. It was unearthly silent and they could just hear their own steps and the noise, when they pushed the branches aside.

When they came closer to the house, Prue searched for the cellar window. "There it is." She explained and kneeled down in front of it. She tried to open it and was relieved to find out, that she could open it easily. It seemed as if Belva hasn't entered the cellar in the meantime. Thoughtfully Prue looked up at Cole, but she couldn't see him very well in the darkness. "The window is rather narrow. I don't think, that you can manage to squeeze through it." She said sceptically.

"And why do you remember only now?" Cole asked angrily and kneeled down beside her. "Then we'll have to find another way to enter the building."

"Nonsense. I'll go into the cellar and then I'll give the bottles up to you. No problem at all." She explained firmly and put her legs into the narrow window.

"Prue, wait." Cole held her arm. "You don't know, what's waiting for you down there." He said anxiously.

"Nothing. Belva doesn't know, that we are here." She explained optimistically, because actually she also didn't want to crawl into the dark cellar, but she had no choice. "I'll manage it." she tried to convince him and herself.

"Okay." Cole let her go hesitatingly and tried to make her out in the darkness. He listened intently and could hear, when she landed on the ground.

"That's strange." Prue said in a low voice. "Where is the statue?" She wondered. Cole moved closer to the window and tried to see inside of the cellar, when suddenly he heard Prue screaming.

"Will you let me go, if you don't mind." She shouted and soon later Cole heard something rattling.

"What's going on Prue?" Cole asked on alert and shone his flashlight in the cellar. He was shocked, when he made out Prue holding her wounded arm, while a demon was lying among a broken cupboard. Immediately Cole formed an energy ball and threw it on the demon, who just wanted to stand up again.

Prue was grateful to see him burning to death. "He has caught me by surprise and then he has tried to kill me with his athame." She explained angrily and walked to the knife, lying on the ground. She had pushed it away from the demon just before it was his turn. "He wasn't very powerful and he just hurt my arm, but..." before she could go on talking, the cellar door was opened and more demons appeared on the stairs.

"Duck!" Cole shouted from the window and took care of both of them, before they could enter the cellar.

Prue watched it thoughtfully, when another demon appeared behind her with an athame in his hand. Resolutely she threw him against the wall and stabbed him with the athame. It made her sick to pull it out of the demon again, because it was covered with a disgusting grey liquid, which was dripping on the ground and on her shoes. "Ugh! What kind of creatures were they?" She wondered, when another demon appeared in the cellar. Because of the light of Cole's flashlight and his energy balls she had the chance to take a close look of the demons. They weren't very big and extremely lean, their eyes were small and showed a mixture of wickedness and desperation. Prue grasped the knife and this time she also had no problems to vanquish the demons.

"They are Vultare, so-called power vulture." Cole explained in disgust, when he couldn't see any demon anymore. "Disgusting creatures, who are nearly powerless. They don't have any powerful demonical powers, therefore every kind of dark power has a strong attraction for them. They would do everything, if there was the slightest chance to get a scrap of this power."

"And Belva and her son have definitely a tremendous magnetism of dark power." Prue said thoughtfully and suddenly she pulled a face in pain. The wound on her arm hurt more than she really wanted.

"Is everything alright with you?" Cole asked anxiously.

Prue nodded. "I'm well. This beast has just hurt my arm." She explained and looked around. "But unfortunately Belva was already waiting for us, because everything is gone, the bottles and the thunder stones." She said and looked at the window. "And even the statue is gone."

"You should rather come here, let's vanish." Cole urged her. "Who knows what kind of surprises are still waiting for us. We should be prepared for the worst, because I don't believe that these harmless power vultures are her final weapon."

"Mm, but obviously Belva underestimates us." Prue said thoughtfully. "Let's go to the next window. You'll find it a bit away from here. It'll lead you to the corridor." She told him and walked to the stairs.

"Prue, wait. Where are you going?" Cole asked in resignation, because she already left the cellar, without turning around again. He sighed and stood up to fight his way through the bushes to reach the next window.

Prue has already opened the window and looked at him asking. "Hurry up, it's quiet here." She explained firmly. "I won't miss the chance to search her house."

Cole climbed into the window reluctantly. "As you've already noticed, Belva is waiting for us. So you won't believe that she is stupid enough, to leave anything important here for us."

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "She already was stupid enough to believe, that she could stop us with her abject power vulture." She informed him.

"Mm." Cole couldn't deny, that he was curious to take a close look of Belva's house, too. "But your arm. Is everything alright with you?" He wanted to know first and stepped closer to her.

Prue turned around quickly. "It's nothing, just a scratch. So come on."

"Okay, there's no harm in it, is there?" He wondered finally and followed

Prue along the corridor.

When they arrived at the end, there was a small staircase to the first floor to the left and an entrance hall to the right. They walked to the hall carefully and entered a rather neglected kitchen. It didn't look like it was used very often. Nothing was standing around anywhere, the dishes and all pots and pans were standing on their right place on the shelves or inside of the cupboards.

Prue and Cole looked around and finally they entered the hall to check the other rooms. Most of them looked rather uninhabited and parts of the furniture were even covered with blankets. There was only one room with a worn-out sofa seemed to be used more often. An old television was standing in the edge, but there weren't any newspapers, journals or other things lying on the table. Disappointed they left the room again and entered the hall to go upstairs to the first floor.

"I'll look around in the rooms on the left side, while you'll check the right side." Prue suggested, when they arrived in the corridor. "Then we'll be ready sooner."

Cole nodded and started to inspect the first room. But he just found an nearly empty room, he glanced at the covered furniture and left the room again to enter the next one. At the end of the corridor he finally found an interesting room. He opened the door and entered a bedroom, somebody had used not long ago. Cole looked around rather interested.

Meanwhile Prue checked the rooms on the other side. There was one unoccupied room after the other, but finally she entered an old fashioned bath room. Prue looked around and saw a glass with a toothbrush on the shelf over the wash basin and a soap lying beside the tap. Prue opened the mirrored cupboard curiously and found an old first-aid box in it. She took it in relief. "Better than nothing." She said and sat down on the toilet lid to bandage her arm. The glue of the sticking plaster didn't hold very well anymore, therefore it was nearly impossible for her to fix the bandage with only one hand. She sighed angrily, when she suddenly heard Cole, calling her name.

After Cole had inspected the bedroom, he went back to the corridor to look for Prue, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"I'm here!" He finally heard her voice from one room. Cole walked to it and opened the door. "Oh, here you keep hiding yourself." he said and looked around curiously. "Did you find anything?" He wanted to know, before he realized, what she was busy with bandaging her arm.

"No, absolutely nothing." Prue said and sighed, she was frustrated, because she didn't succeed to fix her bandage.

Cole kneeled beside her with a smile on his face and took the bandage away from her. "It's annoying, if you can't call your whitelighter whenever you need him, isn't it?" He asked in amusement, while he fixed the bandage

without any problems.

"This scratch won't get me down." Prue explained resolutely and was fascinated to watch him bandaging her up masterly. "But I've one question, where did you learn this?" She wondered.

"Oh, you'll also have to learn something like this, if you can't call a helpful Leo all the time." He informed her shrugging his shoulders.

"You won't like to tell me, that you need something like this in the underworld, will you?" Prue asked sarcastically. "It's hard to believe."

"Just believe it." Cole said calmly.

Prue inspected her bandage thoughtfully, before she looked up at Cole again. "Who knows." She began smiling. "But contrary to all expectations, you'll perhaps turn into a kind of a man of my dreams in future."

"And I thought, that I already am the man of your dreams for a long time." He said grinning and got up again. "Come on, I want to show you something." He held out his hand for her and led her along the corridor. Together they entered the opposite room.

Prue looked around curiously. "At least an occupied room." She said in surprise and walked to the wardrobe. "Belva's bedroom, I suppose."

Cole nodded and watched Prue inspecting the empty wardrobe. "All her clothes are gone." He informed her and walked to the chest of drawers. "But funnily enough she has forgotten something." He held some golden bangles out for her.

"Where did you find them?" Prue asked in surprise and took the bangles.

"They were in the gap of the armchair there." He explained and pointed at the old wing chair with a worn-out blanket lying on it. "Actually I'd say, that Belva would pay more attention to her jewellery, because they aren't cheap."

"That's right, but well she is sticking rich." Prue said and took a close look of the golden bangles. They looked familiar to her, as if she had seen them not long ago, she thought about it and finally she looked up sadly. "Or they don't belong to Belva."

"That's possible." Cole said and looked at her asking. "But do you know, who is the owner?"

"Yes, I fear I know it." Prue explained and sat down on the bed. "I'm relatively sure, that Zadie wore them yesterday."

"Mm." thoughtfully Cole sat down on the wing chair again and inspected the gaps. "Perhaps she had been here to talk to her sister. You told me, that she wanted to stop her sister, didn't you?"

"Yes, but she wanted to go to a secret place and I can't believe that this place is Belva's house." Prue explained calmly, although she felt queasy. She hoped nothing worse had happened to Zadie. "But what could have happened, if Belva already knew, that her sister would like to fight against her? She would step in immediately, wouldn't she? And well, Zadie's house was burgled."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps it was only a camouflage. The burglars just planned to get Zadie to take her to Belva." He supposed, when his fingers suddenly got hold of something. It felt like paper and he pulled it out of the gap carefully. "Madame Zadie - Voodoo Priestess - I can help you in all situation in life." Cole read and took a close look of the business card. "Somebody has underlined help." He found out and looked at Prue.

"Okay, if Zadie was really here, I just hope, Belva didn't go too far." Prue said thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't count on it." Cole said cynically.

"Even if Belva turns to the dark Voodoo magic, Zadie is still her sister, Cole." Prue tried to convince him and even herself.

"If you turn to evil, it won't count anymore." Cole said and looked at the business card again. "And her son will go to any lengths to reach his goal."

"According to Zadie, Belva would do everything for her son." Prue supposed. "I fear, you could be right, but I don't want to believe it."

Cole still looked at the word 'help' on the card, which was underlined with a lilac liquid. Thoughtfully he stood up and took the blanket away. Countless lilac spots came to light. "It looks like Belva has turned Zadie into one of her little robots." Cole said furiously and looked at Prue. "These spots have the same colour as the potion Morgan wanted to make me drink to become a Zombie."

"Oh no." Prue jumped up in frustration and walked to the chair. "That can't be true. Zadie is powerful, probably she knocked down the potion to rescue herself."

"It's possible." Cole said but it sounded differently.

"Don't be so pessimistic. Zadie is strong and I still don't want to take into consideration that Belva is able to turn her into a Zombie." Prue finally said.

After they couldn't find anything else, they left the house soon later and fought they way back to the fence. When they reached the gap, Prue looked around once again. "Somehow I don't think, that Belva was expecting us." She tried to bring everything together. "She knew, that Zadie was up to something. So she let her affectionate power vultares guarding her house, in case that somebody will come here."

"Do you think, she knows, that I'm free again?" Cole wanted to know.

"I don't know, in any case there were such a lot of thunder stones, that she won't notice immediately, if one of them is gone." Prue explained and climbed on the other side. "And besides she even didn't mark them. I've no idea, how she is able to find the right stone." She said thoughtfully.

"Do you think, only you are able to do it?" Cole asked smiling, while he picked up the wire cutter from the ground.

"I've felt it Cole." Prue informed him, while they walked back to their car. "And I can hardly believe, that Belva feels something for her locked-up demons."

"An interesting picture, that Belva could be wild about one of her demons." Cole said in amusement and added thoughtfully. "Or perhaps she is able to feel the power of every demon she has locked up in a thunder stone."

"Oh, then I'm sure you were a deep disappointment for her." Prue explained grinning, while she unlocked the car.

"Well Belva and her disgusting son shouldn't start to celebrate too soon." Cole said cooly, while he stowed away the wire cutter.

"Yes! I know from my own personal experience." Prue explained rather composed. "Nobody should underrate you, that could be dangerous."

Cole looked at her grinning. "I can pay you the same compliment." He told her rather satisfied.

Prue gave him a sceptical look. "But it wasn't meant as a compliment." She informed him firmly.

"No?" Cole asked in surprise and walked towards Prue. "But I meant it this way." He explained firmly.

"That's all very well, but I didn't succeed to save Zadie." She said and there was a hint of frustration in her voice, when she turned around to the car. "Damn it!"

"Hey." Cole embraced her from behind. "You couldn't do anything, Prue." He told her calmly. "Zadie was able to take care of herself."

Prue leaned against him. "But it looks like she wasn't able to do it." She said disappointed. "And thereby I didn't want anything of this anymore. But I can't stand by and watch innocent suffering."

"Zombies?" Cole asked in a low voice.

"Certainly Zombies, too. Finally they didn't harm anyone and they definitely didn't ask Morgan to turn them into his slaves." Prue explained.

"We'll defeat Belva and her son, that will be an easy job for us." He said encouraging.

"You are right." Prue said resolutely, thankful for his physical and moral support. "And I'm not alone." She told him in relief, she turned aside to kiss him slightly.

"No, you aren't ." Cole confirmed and hugged her tightly.

„I'm glad you told me." Prue smiled, but she freed herself reluctantly after a while. "We'll have to go home, I don't want to leave Danny and Amy alone in the house for too long."

Cole agreed and together they set off home.


	37. Chapter 37

_Hello, sorry for the delay. I was busy and well I didn't know exactly, if you want to go on reading. _

_But I don't like unfinished story, so after all the next chapter is ready. _

**37. Chapter**

When Prue and Cole arrived at home in the early morning, everything was quiet. Amy and Danny were sleeping peacefully and the bottles to blow-up demons were standing untouched on the table. It seemed as if nobody had entered the house, while they were gone.

Before Cole turned around to leave the room, he cast a doubting look at the bottles. "Tell me Prue, this potion to blow up demons..." He started thoughtfully and looked at her sceptically. "...does it have an effect on every demon?"

Prue shook her head. "Don't worry, I suppose it won't work with you." She explained smiling.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Cole asked sceptically, while he sat down in the living room.

"Yes!" Prue confirmed and added. "But it will be very effective on these power vultures."

"Mm, if that would be Belva's only weapon." Cole said. "Even in the underworld nobody associates with them. They are too bootlicking and unpredictable."

"What do you mean?" Prue asked in surprise.

"If you first made it possible for one of them to get the chance of some power, word got out quickly and you don't get rid of them ever again." Cole explained rather disgusted. "And I suppose, Belva did this."

"What makes you think of that?" Prue wanted to know curiously. "Do you think the murderer of Amy's friend was a vultar?"

"Of course, every demon, Belva has locked up in a thunderstone, would just fulfill her wish and then he wouldn't feel bound to her anymore. No demon would take part in her Voodoo show anymore, but a vultar would do it." He explained. "Therefore I'm sure, that it was a vultar, although I couldn't recognize him anymore. Belva gave him some power for his help and now it's impossible to see, that he had been a weakling before."

"She seems to be more powerful than we really wanted." Prue said thoughtfully. "And we shouldn't forget her disgusting son."

"Okay, so what's your plan?" Cole asked, when he saw her face.

"What makes you think I'm planing anything?" She wondered with a smile on her face.

"I can see it." Cole explained. "Out with it."

"Mm." she said. "I'm just wondering, if Amy's bus driver could help us to rescue Kirk Landon."

"This guy? He has no idea what's going on." Cole pointed out in a sneering voice.

"That's why." Prue said with a satisfied smile. "It won't be a problem to make him set Kirk Landon free."

"I understand." Cole explained and smiled. "But does Amy know his address?"

Prue grinned. "We don't need his address, we have magic."

Later, when they were sitting at the breakfast table all together, Prue looked at Amy. "Listen, Amy, we decided that you'll meet your bus driver today." She told her outright.

Amy looked up, she was shocked. "I shall meet Josh?" She asked in surprise. "But why? I even don't know his phone number." She realized to her relief.

"That's no problem!" Prue took Mrs. Turner's old Book of Shadows. "It's written here." She explained. "A spell to make someone meeting you."

Amy was confused. "Do you plan to use a spell, so that Josh will go out with me?" She asked in disbelief. "But you told me, that something like that is forbidden, didn't you?"

"You won't do it for fun, Amy." Cole interfered. "You'll ask him, if he can give you a ride in his bus. And then we'll rescue Kirk Landon."

Amy turned around and gave Cole a horrified look. "No, I can't do it." She said unhappily. "I really don't know, what am I supposed to do?"

"No problem at all. I mean, you also talked to him yesterday." Cole wondered. "So it'll be easy to convince him."

Amy shook her head. "No, I already had to force myself to approach on him, but I really can't persuade him to do something."

"Chin up! You'll manage it." Prue said confidently.

"You can talk." Amy murmured and cast a hesitating look at the magical book.

When it was ringing at the door one hour later, Amy was still nervous and excited. "Oh my god, what shall I say to him?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"It's Josh, who is ringing at your door. So let him talk." Cole suggested.

"Yes, but the only reason, why he is here, it that I've lured him to come here." She said and sighed, while she was staring at the door.

"But he doesn't know it." Prue tried to convince her, when the bell was ringing again. "So come on, open the door, or shall I do it for you?"

"No, no, alright." Amy took a deep breath and walked to the door slowly.

When she opened it, Josh was standing on the other side, looking at her confused, as if he didn't know, what he was doing here. "Hi Amy." Was all he could say.

"Hello Josh, come in." Amy offered him and they entered the hall, where Cole and Prue were standing looking at them curiously. "You already know Cole and that's Prue." Amy introduced them.

"Hello." Josh looked around, still rather confused. "Well I was somewhere around here and therefore I thought ..." He started to explain, but much as he'd like to, he didn't know, what he had thought and why did he know Amy's address?

"I think it's a good idea, that you dropped by at me." Amy said quickly.

"Yes?" Josh gave her a surprised look.

"Of course, you knew it, didn't you?" Cole asked. "All her life Amy dreamt of driving only once in a prison bus and now you offered it to her and she was over the moon."

"Yes exactly, one of my childhood dreams would come true." Amy said quickly. "Will you have to go on a tour today?"

"Yes, late in the morning, but I don't know why you think I would give you a ride in the bus." He said. "It's not allowed to take someone with me."

"Oh what a pity." Amy let out.

"But Josh, I thought, that you are living according to the principle that rules just exist to break them." Prue said smiling.

"You're wrong on that lady." Josh informed her, he already knew, what these people were thinking of him, but he'd set them right. He turned to Amy resolutely. "But I'd like to go out with you."

"Okay, that's nice, then..." Amy started in relief, but Cole cut her short.

"I had never thought, that you are such a coward." He said and looked at Josh disparaging.

"Well, perhaps rich people like you can afford to be against the rules, but if a poor devil like me just dares to ignore a red traffic light, he'll end up in prison." Josh informed him angrily.

"It seems to me, as if this guy is full of complexes." Cole said shaking his head.

"That's only my sense of reality." Josh told him and turned to Amy again. "They put the poor people in the slammer, while they let off the rich people."

"And why do you work for a prison, if you don't have confidence in our judicial system?" Prue asked in an ironical voice.

"It isn't state-controlled but private." Josh explained as if this fact would change something.

"Oh, and who is the owner?" Prue wanted to know, rather interested.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I've no idea. I don't think about it." He admitted.

"But you should do it." Prue informed him. "Because the prisoners are locked up there unjustly."

Josh looked at her in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"But it's the truth Josh." Now Amy tried it again. "And therefore I'd like to go with you to talk to one of the prisoners. I know him from the past and he'll convince you, that he isn't a criminal."

Josh looked at her sceptically. "And why couldn't you tell me the truth straight-away?" He asked. "Why did you tell me this nonsense of your childhood dream?"

"I ... well ..." Amy said and went red to her displeasure. "I would really like to get a ride in such a bus."

After further discussions, Josh finally agreed, that he'd let Amy talk to the prisoner. They arranged to meet in one hour on a parking place nearby the plantation.

When Josh entered the camp this day, he took a close look around for the first time. The tidy long buildings were completely inconspicuous and even the prisoners didn't look like people, who were locked up under pressure. They acted rather calmly and inconspicuously. Josh had always thought that this was an indication that they had accepted their penalty and didn't want to do any trouble. But if Josh was honest with himself, then he had already thought, that they were immobilized with drugs, because he had never seen people like these criminals before. Actually nobody would act as quiet and well-mannered as these prisoners.

But when he opened the door to let them inside of the bus, he noticed for the first time a certain restlessness. They weren't as quiet and withdrawn as normally and Josh felt uneasy. He closed the door and left the camp. Soon later he stopped the bus on a hidden parking place. "It won't be long, everybody will stay on his place." He urged the prisoners in a harsh voice and left the bus quickly.

Another car was waiting on the parking place and Prue, Cole and Amy got off, while Danny was staying in the car as a precaution.

"Hi." Josh greeted them, rather dissatisfied. "Okay, Amy can come with me to talk to this guy. But I don't want to loose my job, Have you got that straight, finally I don't live on roses, I..."

"Don't worry, we already know that." Prue cut him short impatiently and looked at Amy. "Will you manage it?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, it's just Mr. Landon, although now he is ... I'll try." She explained firmly and walked to the bus, prepared to go to any lengths.

But when Josh opened the door, Kirk Landon was already standing in front of it and got off, before Josh could stop him. "Stop, wait! I can't allow that." Josh explained nervously, but it was impossible to stop Landon.

He stormed past Josh and stopped in front of Amy. "Amy!" he let out in relief and embraced her dearly. Amy hardened, but patiently endured it. Kirk Landon's body and arms were cold as ice and she had to try hard not to shudder.

Meanwhile Josh tried to close the door quickly, because more and more prisoners came to the door and knocked against it. They were as active as never before, Josh thought desperately and turned to Prue and Cole furiously. "Into what did you drag me? I never agreed to free criminals."

"Don't worry, they aren't criminals, but zombies." Cole told him and walked to Prue and Amy with a satisfied grin on his face.

Meanwhile Kirk Landon let Amy go and looked at her sadly. "Oh Amy, I don't know, what's happened to me?" he shook his head in disbelief.

Josh appeared beside them and glowered at them. "What did you do? I've never seen the prisoners so excited before."

"I gave them a few peanuts, this morning, so that they can remember their former life again." Kirk Landon explained. "That was right, wasn't it?" He asked and looked at Amy anxiously.

"Peanuts? What a lot of rubbish. What are you getting at?" Josh wanted to know angrily, but nobody took notice of him.

"That was a good idea, Mr. Landon. As you have probably noticed, that salt brings back the memory." Prue explained and reached her hand out for him. "I am Prue Halliwell and we will help you to rest in peace."

"I'm dead, am I not?" Kirk asked composed.

Prue nodded. "Yes, I'm so sorry. But can you remember anything?"

"Dead? What are you talking about? What are you playing at?" Josh wondered restlessly and grabbed Kirk Landon's arm, immediately he felt an unusual coldness sticking him. But Josh tried to ignore it. "You'll get into the bus right away and be quiet I must not come too late."

"You are quiet now, will you! And let the poor man go." Prue snapped at him. "He's been through a lot lately."

"Nobody has forced him to commit a crime." Josh told her furiously.

"Oh my god, you don't get anything, do you? You are the buss driver of zombies, these people are dead." Prue tried to explain him again.

"Stop talking nonsense, lady." Josh said and tried to drag Landon back to the bus.

Prue sighed and looked heavenwards, before she walked to Josh to push him against the bus.

Josh was perplex, he let Landon go and held his hurting arm. "What's all this about?" He wondered, rather confused.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it." Prue explained with a satisfied smile. Then she turned to Kirk Landon. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, we'll help you."

"I am dead." Landon said, completely depressed. "Therefore you can't help me."

"We can help you to rest in peace." Prue said in a soft voice.

"Yes." Kirk Landon sighed. "That's everything I want, peace, just peace. But there is something that keeps me on the go, it pulls at me."

"That's David Morgan's influence." Cole explained and looked at Prue.

"We'll have to break it." She stated firmly. "If we just had the bottles."

At the same time one of the men had managed to press open the door. He jumped outside in relief and the other passengers followed him.

Josh dropped himself against the bus and gave Amy an angry look. "What's all this about?"

Amy smiled in excuse, because it was useless to try to talk, because the babble of voices was too loud.

"Not another word, be quiet for one moment." Prue urged the bystanders resolutely. "You even can't hear yourself speaking." She explained angrily. The zombies obeyed to the letter and shut their mouths immediately, because they were obviously used to listen to orders.

"That's much better." Prue was satisfied and looked around. "Everybody only speaks, when I ask him to. Have you got that?" When all of them nodded, she turned to Kirk Landon. "Mr. Landon, what did Morgan do to

you?"

"Who?" Kirk Landon looked at her confused.

"David Morgan, the man, who is responsible for your current state." Cole explained. "Did he give you a lilac drink?"

"I can't remember. I was together with my former friends." he said and cast Amy an excusing look. "I didn't have a relapse. I only wanted to meet them and see how they are." He added quickly. "But then ... everything is

black, it was a feeling as if I died and then I was risen forcibly from the dead again."

An elder woman approached. "May I say a word?" She asked resolutely. When Prue nodded, she continued. "I was in hospital and I knew, that I would have to die. I had already accepted this, but the terrible pain." She shook her head sadly, when she remembered this. "The pain was so terrible and then a doctor came to my bed. He offered me a special medicine which would take away all my pain. I had no doubts about it and I drank the medicine and then it happened the same way as the man there had said." She pointed to Mr. Landon.

"I was in hospital, too." murmured another man and some other agreed with him.

"I've lost my flat and then I had to live on the street." A young woman admitted sadly. "Then somebody suddenly attacked me. I died and now I am here."

Cole looked at Prue and said thoughtfully. "Now we know, where he has found his zombies, so that nobody had missed them."

Prue nodded and turned to the group again. "What did he do to you, after you woke up?" She asked rather interested. "I can believe, that he transformed all of you into zombies, only because you had to work on the fields for him."

"No I don't work on the fields for a long time." The elder woman explained. "I was a member of the jury until a week ago."

"What?" Prue gave her a confused look.

"His zombies are members of the jury, so that he is able to affect the verdict." Cole concluded shaking his head. "I can't believe it, this bastard!"

"But how can he make sure, that they will become members of the jury in his cases?" Prue wondered and looked at Cole. "That can't be so easy."

"Some people must always be ready to be chosen for a member of a jury in court." Cole explained. "They get a written massage, when they'll have to register in court. Probably Morgan can manipulate these messages."

"But then he must be able to crack the computer program, which throws out the real names and addresses of the potential future members of jury. And he has to intercept the letters." Prue said thoughtfully. When she looked at Josh she suddenly had an idea. "Wait, one moment. This company, where you met this man with the briefcase yesterday. What kind of company is it?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I've no idea, just a computer company, which has developed a security system for the prisoners." He explained annoyed and looked at the prisoners intently. "They are wearing security chains at their feet, so that everybody is able to find them wherever they are. So don't go to any trouble, it's imposible for them to escape."

The elder woman raised her trousers and showed him her leg. "Do you see a security chain?" She asked Josh.

The other zombies were also searching for a chain, but nobody could find one.

"Well, they have told me." Josh said in a low voice. "And perhaps the chains are somewhere else."

"Hardly, I doubt it." Prue shrugged his objection off. "I suppose this man went to court to intercept the letters or to manipulate the register."

"That's possible." Cole said. "That's the reason, why we have lost him so quickly. The division is located in the ground floor."

Prue looked at Cole thoughtfully. "But nevertheless they must still be chosen as a member of a jury." She pointed out.

"That's easy." Cole informed her. "If they give the right answers, when the defender and the prosecutor interview them, they'll chose them automatically. And if Morgan was the district attorney, then the zombie could even say, what the defender would like to hear."

Josh listened to everything, but he couldn't believe anything and turned to Amy, who has stepped beside him. "They really believe that they are dead, don't they?" He asked and pointed with his head to the zombies.

Amy nodded. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Well I still don't believe anything of this nonsense. I mean this is the real life and no horror movie." Josh said firmly, before he cast a sceptical look at her. "Did you give me the pretzel sticks yesterday, because you thought, that I am dead, too?"

"No, I never really thought that. It was just a kind of a precautionary measure." Amy explained, while she looked on the ground painting a circle in the sand with her foot . "And I was so nervous, because normally I never approach on strangers."

"What can we do now?" The elder woman asked Prue meanwhile. "What will happen to us?"

"This doctor wasn't a real doctor, but a Voodoo sorcerer." Prue explained. "He has locked up your souls in a bottle. And as long as he keeps them imprisoned, you won't be able to rest in peace. Therefore we'll have to free your souls, but unfortunately we don't know, where they are."

"But I don't want to die." A young man lamented.

"You are already dead." A strong man told him and turned to Prue and Cole. "Where can we find this bastard? We'll squeeze it out of him."

"He could still have an influence on you." Prue pointed out.

"Oh really? Well I don't feel anything of it. I just want to take revenge." The man explained unmercifully.

Cole turned to the elder woman again. "Can you tell me more about the way it goes, when you are chosen as a member of jury?"

"I was together with three of us in the jury." She explained. "They had told us, that the man is guilty and we should make this point of view quite clear to the other members of the jury. Well the other jurors wanted to talk about everything once again, but we were absolutely sure, so it didn't take long to come to a conclusion. They agreed with us."

Cole nodded and walked to Josh. "Which tours will you have to do this day?" he wanted to know.

Josh sighed. "I'd say, none. I mean, just look at the door." He explained angrily, but when he saw Cole's annoyed look, he added. "I should take the priso... well these people to the field and later I should go back to New Orleans to wait nearby the court house."

"By the court house? On Saturday?" Cole wondered.

"Oh, some occupants didn't spend the night in our camp, yesterday." The elder woman told Cole. "I suppose, they had to stay in town to go up reaching the verdict."

"Of course, you are right, it wouldn't be allowed for them to go home, if the didn't reach a verdict. Then they would have to stay in a hotel." Cole said thoughtfully and looked at Prue. "And if they still discuss about the verdict today, Morgan is got a surprise coming."


	38. Chapter 38

_Charmed Snow, thanks for your review. I'm so glad, that you want to read all the story. _

_Coleslady it's great, that you've found this story, too and that you like it._

_Sorry for the delay once again!_

**38. Chapter**

Soon later, they got off to the town. The zombies had gotten back into the bus reluctantly, but when Cole had promised them, that they would meet their tormentor soon, they had agreed.

Unlike Josh, who flatly refused to drive a bus with a broken door. Of course he didn't say a word about the zombies. But when Amy volunteered to drive the bus back to town, he finally agreed to do it himself. He closed the door with all his might and sat down behind the steering wheel.

Cole and Prue had already set off, to reach the court house earlier, while they had left Danny under Amy's care. It was before lunchtime, when they reached the building. It wasn't full of people on Saturday and only a few visitors went round the old building. Normally no hearing took place at the weekend, only if the jury needed more time to come to a decision, opposite parties would have to be available at the weekend, too.

While Cole had driven the car back to town, Prue had called some newspapers to get information about the current hearings. She had found out something about this special case. Angelo Gomez was charged with attempted murder. The evidences were scanty, but David Morgan was the district attorney. Actually it seemed to be rather unlikely, that Morgan could win, but if he had got some of his zombies in the jury, they would probably try to convince the other members of jury that Angelo Gomez was guilty at this moment.

"Nevertheless I can't imagine, that the zombies are able to convince the others." Prue said thoughtfully, while they joined a group of tourists not to attract attention, because both of them held a plastic bag in their hand. "You told me, that they act like robots, didn't you?"

"Yes, but if they tell you in a monotonous voice, that the defendant is guilty, again and again, most of the members of the jury will have enough of it after a while. They'll agree to go home finally, because the zombies will never give in." Cole supposed. "Or they don't come to a decision and the trial will be reopened."

"Luckily it seems as if the members of this jury think of it in a different way." Prue explained, while they entered the building without any problems.

"It's in the second floor." Cole said and left the tourist group to go upstairs. On the second floor they followed a corridor until they reached a closed area. The rooms where the members of a jury held their discussions were located there.

"Stay here." Cole prompted Prue. "I'll take a close look around. This guy shouldn't see both of us." He explained resolutely and walked slowly along the corridor, until he reached a court official sitting on a chair in front of the barrier.

When he saw Cole, he stood up immediately and approached to him. "It isn't allowed for visitors to come here." He explained in a deep voice.

But Cole didn't stop and walked to the barrier. "Oh really? What's behind this barrier?" He asked with a friendly smile. He took a close look around and saw a long corridor. On the left side was a door to an elevator and a trolley with water bottles and other drinks stood beside the elevator.

"This is the area for members of a jury." The court official informed him, as if this would explain everything. "So if you would leave this place, please." He asked him.

Cole ignored him and motioned Prue to come nearer. "Come here, darling." He shouted and turned to the man again. "My wife will be interested to see this."

Prue walked to them. "What can we see here?" She asked curiously.

"This is the area of members of the jury, darling. Here they make important decisions on life or death." Cole explained solemnly.

The man stepped behind the barrier again. "Okay, take a quick look around, but you won't see anything interesting here." He explained calmly.

Prue looked around curiously. "Well I think it's very interesting." She said and raised her hand. "And will you feed the members of jury?" She asked curiously and pushed the trolley with the drinks a little bit, so that it rolled to the man.

"Of course, we won't let them die of starvation." The man joked about her question and went back on his chair. In this moment the trolley rolled into his direction and knocked against the chair, so that the man, the chair and the trolley fell over.

"Oh no." Prue screamed and jumped over the barrier to help the man. Cole followed her and suddenly an ear-splitting alarm started.

"That's all I needed." The court official cursed, while Prue helped him to stand up. "I'll have to turn off the alarm and tell the others that everything is alright." He explained angrily and walked to the switch beside the entrance.

Meanwhile Cole had picked up the trolley. The elder woman had told them, that it was forbidden for every zombie to eat something in court, but they were allowed to drink. Therefore Cole and Prue hurried up to replace the partly broken bottles with mineral water with plenty of sodium and salted vegetable juice.

When the noise died away and the court official called the head office, they were already ready and walked to the man.

"Okay, everything alright." He explained in relief and looked around for the trolley.

"Most of the bottles are undamaged." Prue told him.

"Better than nothing. I really don't want to order new drinks at the weekend and these were the last bottles." He said, when the gong sounded beside the elevator. "The food." He murmured and gave Prue and Cole a dark look. "And you'll vanish here. You've already seen what can happen, if unauthorized people stay here."

"Don't worry, we are already gone." Prue told him and took Cole's arm. Together they walked slowly along the corridor. "As if it was my fault, that the trolley fell down." She said in a loud voice.

Meanwhile the bus had reached the town, too. Like always Josh parked it nearby the Lafayette Square, but probably this was the last time, he thought and sighed.

While the ride he didn't say a word and Amy didn't know, what he was thinking. "Is everything alright?" She asked unsteadily.

"Well you probably know, that I've lost my job, don't you?" He asked Amy. "So everything's just fine of course."

"If that's the only problem." Amy said and forced a smile. "I thought, that you feel nervous about the zombies. Because you don't have to, they are actually quite nice."

Josh looked at her in disbelief. "You haven't convinced me yet, that these people aren't prisoners." He explained firmly.

"Oh." Amy let out in surprise. "So why do you help us?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I've always waited for the right opportunity to throw down this job."

Amy looked at him in surprise. "Well that sounded different not long ago."

"Hey, I need the money for living and this job was well payed, that's everything." Josh explained. "But someone like you can't understand that."

"Do you want to go on talking, or will you finally let us go?" The sturdy man wanted to know meanwhile. "Otherwise I can press open the door again."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "It's out of order, I can't open it from here. So you can do whatever you want, I don't care."

The man opened the door with his muscle power and got off the bus. The other zombies followed him to the street. In the end only Amy and Danny were still standing inside of the bus. "Will you come with me?" She asked and looked at Josh begging.

Josh sighed. "Well I don't have any better plans for today, so why not." He finally explained and got off. "And you can give me the brat."

"What?" Amy stopped rather shocked and looked at him. "He isn't a brat, that is Daniel."

"Well, whoever." Josh said unimpressed. "Come on, give him to me, he's too heavy for you."

"No, he isn't." Amy said angrily and walked on. "And I would never give him to you."

"Oh, why not?" Josh asked in surprise.

"Because you called him brat." Amy told him.

"So what? Believe me, his parents won't mind, if I take him." Josh said confidently and took Danny away from her. The little boy watched Josh sceptically and couldn't decide, if he should start screaming as a precaution. Josh gave him a friendly smile. "Don't worry, I have three little brothers and sisters. I'm good with bawling brats."

"Stop calling him brat." Amy hissed at him.

"Okay, Daniel." Josh said and grinned at Danny, who just decided that it wasn't worth it to cry. "What did I tell you? We understand each other."

"Mm." Amy said sceptically, while they reached the court house and entered it without attracting too much attention. They looked around in the hall, where Prue and Cole were already waiting for them.

Cole looked at Amy in disbelieve and took Danny away from Josh immediately.

"Don't worry, it didn't kill him." Josh said angrily. "You don't have any problems to let him stay in a bus together with so-called zombies, but if I take him..."

"Does he talk so much all the time?" Cole wanted to know from Amy meanwhile.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and asked curiously. "And did all go well?"

"If they are thirsty." Cole said and looked around. "But where is the rest of them? These aren't all zombies, are they?" He wondered.

Amy and Prue looked around and noticed to their surprise, that only half of the zombies were standing in the hall, most of them were women.

"This sturdy guy and some others made off." Josh informed them, and it didn't seem to bother him. "And well I'd say this guy was looking like a violent criminal, so the people of New Orleans should be happy that you've let him go."

"For God's sake, how many times do I have to explain it to you?" Prue asked in a gruff voice. She didn't want to take into consideration that there could be a real criminal among the zombies. Therefore she added rather convinced. "These people are zombies, innocents, they came under Morgan's influence through no fault of their own."

"If you say so, lady." Josh said cooly.

"And don't call me lady, my name is Prue, if you forgot it." She reminded him as friendly as possible.

Josh lifted his hand in an offhanded way. "No problem, Prue."

"There you go. You can manage it." Prue said and looked around. "How long do we have to wait, until the salt will do its job?"

"Well it worked immediately, when I ate the peanuts." Kirk Landon said in a low voice.

"Great." Prue said and noticed a journalist, who was talking into his phone rather excited.

"If we are lucky, we won't be in for a long wait." Cole said confidently.

About an hour later, the courtroom was opened to make the verdict in the case of Gomez public. The spectators were allowed to enter the room and the zombies sat down in the first row, while Cole, Prue, Amy and Josh watched from the back row. David Morgan was sitting on the place for the public prosecutor and smiled confidently. While the defendant and his lawyer were sitting opposite to him, waiting for the verdict with rapt attention.

The judge entered the hall and let the members of jury come inside. After the jury had sat down, he asked them, if they passed judgement on the defendant. The spokesman of the jury, a man with gray hair and a dark suit, stood up and affirmed it. A court official walked to him and the man handed over a piece of paper to him.

Cole noticed Morgan rubbing his hands rather satisfied. Cole grinned, he wouldn't believe it. "Morgan looks forward to the verdict." He whispered to Prue.

"Well he shouldn't do it." Prue said and took a close look of the members of jury. She tried to make out the zombies among them and it wasn't too difficult. There was a young woman, who seemed to be rather helpless and a middle-aged man shaking his head in disbelief all the time. There were two other men, Prue wasn't sure about, but when she tried to watch them more closely, she saw that the judge just got the piece of paper with the result of the jury. He threw a quick look at it.

Then he looked up and expressed his thanks to the members of jury for their work and let the defendant stand up. After that he explained in a deep voice. "The jury finds the defendant not guilty."

While Angelo Gomez's tenseness eased, David Morgan jumped up angrily. "You've got them wrong." He said in a loud voice and looked at the members of jury.

A man, who Prue couldn't make out earlier, jumped up and pointed at David Morgan. "This man tried to coerce us into finding the man guilty." He screamed.

The other two zombies of the members of jury stood up, too. "He is right! He has killed us."

They started to scream all at the same time. The zombies in the audience pointed at Morgan accusingly, too. "Murderer!" They shouted and the photographers started to make photos rather excited about the situation.

"That's slander." Morgan shouted, he was beside himself with anger and starred at the judge.

He hit his hammer on the table angrily. "Be quiet!" He shouted, but he couldn't stop the zombies. They stood up from their places and tried to get to David Morgan.

"Oh no, what have we done?" Amy wondered unhappily.

"Wow, that's so cool, at least a little compensation for the loss of my job." Josh explained grinning.

"Quiet!" The judge shouted again, but he couldn't stop the uproar. The armed court officials tried to maintain order among the excited crowd and it seemed as if they succeed slowly, although the zombies were very strong and weren't afraid of weapons.

Meanwhile David Morgan looked around, searching for an escape route. "You'll bear the consequences, you all will do it." He roared at the judge and rushed to the exit. A court official just managed to clear the way to the door and Morgan seized this opportunity to run out of the room furiously. But in the corridor he suddenly stood face to face with Cole, looking at him with a satisfied smile on his face.

"You!" Morgan hissed. "I should have know that you are behind it. But don't start celebrating too soon. Perhaps you could escape us once, but now you'll suffer even worse."

"Well I doubt it very much." Cole said coldly. "Now you can see, what I'm able to do. Your zombies are free and they are wild about taking revenge."

"There's no danger for me. They can't defeat me and no more you." Morgen flashed at him. "You're just a poor demon."

Cole grinned, rather unimpressed. "I've been the leader of the underworld before, so I can't be as weak as you are thinking."

"Underworld?" Morgan gave a sneering laugh. "Nobody is interested in the underworld. Soon I'll be the leader of the upper world and that's the only thing that matters." He explained and disappeared, before the zombies could leave the room.

"Now he'll run to his mother to pour out his heart to her." Cole said rather annoyed.

"This guy is a mummy's boy, isn't he?" Josh asked grinning. "It's getting better and better."

"We mustn't let him escape." Prue told the others. "Who knows, what's going on in his ill brain."

"You are right." Cole agreed and they hurried to follow David Morgan, who rushed to the exit.

"Oh well and Cole." Prue said meanwhile and forced a smile. "Do you think it's a good idea to try to impress someone with your inglorious time as the leader of the underworld?"

"Why not? Now he finally knows whom he's in trouble with." Cole told her shrugging his shoulders, while they squeezed past some people from the press.

Meanwhile the crowd increased and they caught a look at Morgan leaving the building just in time.

"Get out of my way, won't you?" Prue hissed at a man looking admiring at the ceiling in the entrance hall. He looked at her deeply offended and stepped aside, so that Prue could pass by.

When they arrived at the stairs in front of the court house, they were witnesses to a strange drama. It seemed as if the lost zombies had robbed a shop for old weapons, because each of them held a peaked knife or an antique sword in his hand. They had formed a circle around David Morgan, who tried desperately to escape.

The sturdy man, who had already showed off in the buss, stormed at Morgan with a wild battle cry. He plunged his knife into Morgan's stomach and the other zombies did the same. The circle was getting closer and closer. Finally nobody could see Morgan anymore, while you could hear the sirens of approaching police cars wailing.

"Oh my god, what are they doing?" Amy let out in horror.

"I'll give you three guesses." Cole said cooly and smiled. "His own creatures will kill him. Irony of fate."

"But it's terrible, no matter, what he has done. It's cruelty. It makes me sick just to look at it." Amy explained.

"Well, unfortunately he can't become the leader of the upper world anymore." Cole said satisfied.

"Mm." Amy didn't looked at it anymore but hid behind Josh, when Kirk Landon put his hand onto her shoulder.

"Amy." he started weakly and fell on his knees.

"Oh no, Mr. Landon." Amy kneeled down beside him and held his hand.

"The unnatural power dwindles away." He explained calmly and tried to hold her hand with all his might. "Free my soul, will you promise me?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, Mr. Landon." She said resolutely. "And if you meet Adam, please will you tell him, that everything is alright, that I'll never forget our time together and that I don't regret anything."

Kirk Landon nodded. "I'll do Amy." he promised her in a low voice and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile the elder woman turned to Prue. "It's time, I have to go." She said calmly. "My grave is waiting for me."

Prue nodded. "I know." She said sadly. "And I promise you, that we'll free your soul, so that you can finally rest in peace."

"Thanks!" The elder woman whispered and suddenly it was as if she was walking on air. Most of the zombies did the same and disappeared from the place in front of the court house. They were on their way into their graves. Some of the people passing by rubbed their eyes in disbelief and it was obvious, that they wouldn't believe anything of it later on.

The other zombies were lying on the ground unbudging. "It's hard to believe something of this." Josh said and looked around rather confused. "What's happened to them?"

"Morgan's power, which made them stay alive, is broken with his death." Prue explained calmly.

"Yes, and as it seems, you would have lost your job whatever you would have done." Cole said turning to Josh. "Because now there aren't any prisoners anymore."

"Well, you could be right." Josh said, still shaking his head in disbelief. "So they had really been dead before." He stated.

"But why did only half of the zombies disappear?" Amy wanted to know and looked down to Kirk Landon's dead body.

"Because not all of them already have a grave." Prue informed her. "Nobody knew that Kirk Landon died and he didn't have a funeral."

"But now he'll get one." Amy said resolutely.

Meanwhile the police had reached the place and some policemen looked around and found out to their surprise, that there were some dead people lying on the place. Some eyewitnesses bombarded them and the policemen had their hands full to maintain order.

"I think we should better go." Prue turned to the others. "We shouldn't attract too much attention."

Josh gave her a confused look. "You want to go." He wondered.

"Listen, do you want to answer any question of the police?" She wanted to know annoyed.

Josh looked back at the square in front of him. "No, you are right, I don't want to."

"So come on, let's go." Prue decided.

"And what will happen to Mr. Landon?" Amy wanted to know sadly. "We can't let him lying here."

"But we also can't help him at the moment, Amy." Prue tried to convince her.

"There you are." Cole gave her a piece of paper. "You can write down his address, so that they can find out who he is, at least."

Amy sighed. "Okay." She said and wrote down Kirk Landon's name and address. Then she put the piece of paper into his pocket and stood up. She looked at him for a last time, before they vanished discreetly.


	39. Chapter 39

_Thanks Charmed Snow, thanks jumping-jo. _

_I'm so glad, that you still read it._

**39. Chapter**

This evening Prue did herself up for Judy's barbecue. They had made their mind up and decided that they wouldn't give up their normal life, no matter what's happened. It wasn't necessary to free the souls of the dead persons this day, finally they didn't even know how. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with herself. Nobody would see the stress and strain of the last days. Her arm's wound didn't hurt anymore and no one would notice it through the sleeve of her transparent black blouse. "Perfect!" She murmured satisfied and left the room to go downstairs.

Cole was already waiting for her in the hall and smiled when he saw her coming downstairs. "You're looking great." He said admiring.

"Thanks!" Prue said with a bright smile on her face. She wondered, why it was such a good feeling to get his compliment, although she had already found out that she was looking good, before.

"Oh yes, mm, I asked Josh to come with us." Amy said meanwhile and added quickly. "I hope you don't mind, will you?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Well you'll have to ask Judy, finally it's her party."

"As long as he won't blab out anything." Cole added.

"Don't worry, he won't do that." Amy told him, rather convinced.

Prue looked at him searching. "You don't like him, do you?" She wanted to know.

"Oh no, not really." Amy played down immediately. "But, you know that he has lost his job and well I thought that he needs an encouragement."

Prue grinned. "If you say so." She said and they set off to the house of Judy's parents.

"Stop, stop there. Here it is." Prue said, when they arrived in front of a small house with a nice front garden where countless flowers were in bloom. A little path made of stones led to an entrance door with an elaborate ornament. Roses creept around the door and along the whole house.

Cole stopped the car and they got off. "It's nice." He said thoughtfully. "But a little bit too small."

"Well only Judy's parents are living here." Prue informed him. "And the house is big enough for two people and they even have a beautiful garden." She walked to the entrance door and Cole followed her with Danny on his arms.

"I'm just wondering, where we'll sleep this night." Cole pointed out.

"All together in the living room, I suppose." Prue said with a shrug. She had asked Judy, if they could bring Amy and Danny with them, because she didn't want to let them alone at home. Judy had agreed immediately, but she had asked them to stay overnight.

"Wonderful." Cole said and sighed. "But so what, I already have spent the night at worse places."

"And where?" Amy wanted to know curiously.

Cole gave a dismissive gesture. "I'm sure you don't want to know." He told her, while Prue rang the bell.

A small woman opened the door and looked at the guests in a state of expectancy. "Prue my dear." She greeted Prue warmly and let them enter the house. "And you are Danny's father, I suppose. Judy has already told me about you." She explained smiling. "I'm Carol, Judy's mother."

"Cole Turner." Cole introduced himself and pointed at Amy. "And that's Amy."

Amy nodded and looked around curiously, but Carol wasn't really interested in her.

"And there's Danny." She said and walked to Danny's baby seat with outstretched arms. "Good God! You grew up so much, since I've seen you last time."

Cole looked thoughtfully at his son, who didn't say anything, before he gave Prue an asking look.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Carol loves children, don't you Carol?" She wanted to know grinning.

"Oh yes." Carol agreed and focused her full attention on Danny. "But unfortunately my daughter doesn't do it." She sighed and looked around for Judy, who had already entered the crowded corridor to greet her guests. "I'm still waiting for my first grandchild."

"Yes, and you'll still have to be patient." Judy informed her immediately. "Finally it's my own decision."

"But just look, what a sweet baby." Carol tried to convince her daughter and held Danny out for her.

"Yes, very sweet." Judy said, rather unenthusiastically and led Amy and Prue to the living room quickly. Then she turned back to her mother. "What are you doing here, mom?" She wanted to know impatiently.

Carol gave her a surprised look. "I thought that it would be a good idea, if I took care for the boy as long as you are celebrating in the garden." She said and turned to Cole. "Come with me, we'll take the boy into his room." She said resolutely and walked upstairs together with Cole.

Judy looked behind them and sighed, when Prue stepped beside her. "I'm sorry, I already suspected that that would happen, when you bring Danny along." Judy explained annoyed. As if my mother doesn't keep rubbing it in, but now it'll be entirely over." She looked upstairs unhappy.

"So why don't you finally have children? I'm sure your mother would like to be your babysitter." Prue teased her.

"Stop it Prue!" Judy let out angrily. "Why don't you have children, if you think that's so wonderful."

"I already have Danny and he's enough for me." Prue told her composed. "And besides it's you, who has a close partnership with Robert for years, not me."

Judy shrugged her shoulders, when something more interesting occurred to her. She started to grin and asked rather excited. "Oh Prue I've already heard about it, so come on, tell me more."

Prue looked at her in surprise. "I don't know, what you are getting at." She said in alert, but how should Judy know anything what had happened in court this day?

"Robert told me about it." She said grinning. "You and Cole in the middle of the night..."

"Oh, I see." Prue said in relief and gave a dismissive gesture immediately. "We just wanted to meet Zadie and the door was open. We didn't break in." She confirmed.

"I couldn't care less, whether you broke in the house of this Voodoo freak or not." Judy told her indignantly. "I'm talking about your necking."

"Oh, that." Prue looked at the ceiling, rather annoyed. "Robert doesn't care about the privacy of other people, does he?" She wanted to know.

"No, he doesn't if it's about one of my best friends." Judy informed her. "Stop acting stupid and tell me, what's going on between you and Cole."

"Mm." Prue said and looked aside smiling. "Although I would have never dreamt of it, we fell for each other." She explained and looked at Judy with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I knew it, what did I say?" Judy wanted to know, satisfied about her great knowledge of human nature. "And?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'd say, we are together now."

"That's great!" Judy let out and embraced her friend. "And are you lucky now?"

Prue was still smiling and nodded. "Yes, I am. Although I really can't believe, what I am doing at the moment. She said, while she saw Cole coming downstairs.

He walked to them and grinned. "It isn't nice of you, that you don't give your mother a grandchild as a present." He told Judy.

"Don't dare you. Shut your mouth." She hissed at him angrily and turned around to Prue. "Please tell your boyfriend, that I'll turn you out on your ears, if one of you say another word about it. You won't spoil my fun."

Prue shrugged her shoulders, rather unimpressed. "Why don't you tell him yourself?" She wanted to know.

"Well I did it with this." Judy explained and looked angrily at Cole with her eyes closed tightly. "I was pleased to hear that you have found each other, how could I?" She asked and turned around without waiting for an answer. "I have to go to the garden now. As far as I know Robert, he'll burn the hamburgers, if I don't watch out."

"Mm." Prue said smiling, while she looked behind her. "It seems as if you've got her goat."

"I?" Cole wondered and rejected the blame immediately. "No, I'd say, we did it together."

Prue grinned carefree. "That might be right, but don't forget her mother."

"Definitely not." Cole said and looked at the stairs. Then he looked back at Prue. "Oh there's something, I'd like to know. Your boyfriend?" he wanted to know sceptically, because he was surprised, that Prue had told Judy about them immediately.

"Yes, why? Do you mind?" Prue wanted to know, rather unimpressed.

Cole shook his head. "No, that doesn't sound bad."

"Do you think so?" Prue wondered and finally she had to agree. She smiled and seized him up. "That's right, it's okay and if someone doesn't know, who you are, I can even show you." She found out satisfied.

"Thanks for your compliment." Cole said rather amused. "And that's the reason, why you told Judy about it without delay."

"Rubbish." Prue explained firmly. "It was Robert, who has told Judy about our meeting in Zadie's kitchen."

"Oh, just after we used Zadie's love potion, in his point of view." Cole said smiling.

"Well Judy called it necking." Prue said cooly.

Before Cole could answer, somebody opened the door upstairs and Carol appeared at the stairs. "I've just seen, that Judy walked to the barbecue in the garden. Please tell her, that she should care about the salad, roasting is Robert's job." Carol forced them resolutely.

Prue grinned. "We'll do it immediately." She took Cole's hand and together they walked through the living room into the garden.

Robert's sister Francis, her husband and further friends of Judy and Robert were already in the garden and Prue greeted them and introduced Cole, before she walked to Robert and Judy, who were standing at the barbecue.

"I shall tell you from your mother, that it's Robert's job to grill." Prue told her smiling, while she watched Judy turning the spare ribs masterly.

Judy gave an angry snob. "She can talk. Daddy is a master of grilling, compared to Robert." Judy said angrily and looked up to the house, where her mother was standing in front of the window, gesticulating wildly. "Why does she always have to poke her nose in my business?"

"Well I don't believe for a minute, that I'm not able to barbecue." Robert told her meanwhile and pointed at a few hamburgers at the edge of the grill. "Okay, we'll have to scrape them off a little bit, but they aren't black, are they?" He looked at Cole and waited for his confirmation.

Cole cast a quick look at the round meat. "They remind me of coals." Cole told him in an ironical voice, but when he saw Robert's frustrated look, he added mercifully. "But actually, they look rather appetizing and I like it well-done."

"Wonderful, I wish you bon appetite." Judy said and smiled nastily.

"We'll enjoy it." Robert told her and shook his head. "Well Cole, I'm sure you also prefer to grill yourself, don't you?"

"No!" Cole gave the grill a sceptical look. "I've never tried before." He admitted.

"No?" Robert wondered and started to laugh. "I can hardly believe that, where are you coming from?"

"He's coming from a place, where the fire is always burning, but nobody would get the idea to barbecue meat over it." Prue explained composed.

Robert gave her a confused look. "Well I don't understand, what you are getting at." He said, when the door bell was ringing again.

"Who is that?" Judy wondered and looked around confused. "All guests are already here, or did you invite anyone else?" She asked Robert and feared, that he could have invited Paul, she really didn't need this at the moment.

"Oh, I'm sure that's Josh." Amy explained quickly and looked at Judy in excuse. "I hope, you don't mind but I've invited a friend of mine."

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "No, why should I. Finally we have enough to eat, I mean we'll let him come in, as long as he likes to eat charred hamburgers."

"Great, then I'll open the door for him." Amy said and disappeared in the house quickly.

When she opened the door, it was Josh, who was standing in front of it with his hair well combed. "I almost couldn't find the house." He explained his delay. "All houses look the same in this district."

"It's okay." Amy said and let him enter the house. "I'm glad, that you could come."

Josh nodded. "Yes, I hope this party will be as interesting as our last trip." He said grinning.

"No, definitely not. Prue's and Cole's friend are absolutely harmless." Amy informed him.

"Oh, do they also have harmless friends?" Josh asked sceptically and looked around in the cosy living room with the flowery frilled sofa and the plushy armchairs.

"Yes, they have. So please don't tell anything about it, will you?" Amy asked him, while she led him into the garden.

"Don't worry, I even don't know myself, what I'm thinking of it." Josh said and smiled. "But if this party is too boring, we can make a getaway later. I know a place where's a party on tonight." He suggested.

Amy stopped and shrugged her shoulders. "Well we'll see." She said uncertainly.

"We'll see means that you don't want, does it?" Josh asked and looked at her intently. "But don't worry, my friends are harmless compared to your friends."

Soon later, they guests got together in small groups. They stood or sat at the tables and chairs standing in the garden. Prue ate Judy's spare ribs, while Cole and Robert tried the hamburgers, without battling an eyelid.

"You can eat them, they aren't as bad as they look like." Robert explained satisfied and turned to the guests, standing around him. He looked around intently and finally he said. "Did you hear anything what has been happening in court today?"

Everybody looked at him rather interested, while Josh choked on immediately and started to cough. Amy pushed his back, but the other people didn't notice it, but looked at Robert curiously.

"Well this afternoon we were called to court." He started to tell. "And you won't believe what we have found there." He stopped again. "A group of homeless persons have killed the district attorney David Morgan."

"He's no great loss." Robert's brother-in-law said cynically. "But how come?"

Robert shrugged his shoulders. "Obviously some of the members of jury have accused him that he had offered them a bribe, if they found the defendant guilty."

Robert's brother-in-law nodded. "Well I wouldn't put it past him." He explained, while Prue and Cole held back and listened carefully, what Robert had to tell.

"There was heavy rioting in courtroom." He continued at once. "But before they could clear up everything, Morgan was gone. Well it didn't help him, an angry crowd of homeless people was already waiting for him in front of the court house. They had just robbed a shop for antique weapons minutes before and then they lost no time. They went for Morgan and murdered him." He sighed. "I can tell you it was awful to see his dead body."

"I can imagine very well." Amy said in a low voice and pulled a face in disgust.

"But that's just typical, that you pin the blame for the crime on the homeless people." One of Judy's friends got all excited. "How do you know that?"

Robert looked at her with a satisfied smile on his face. "Because there were countless eye-witnesses, my dear Lynn." He explained and looked at the others. "And that isn't all, many dead persons were lying on the square and they didn't have any papers."

"Do you mean, nobody could find out their identities?" Amy asked unhappily.

"No, some of them were listed as missing and we have found letters or other papers at a few dead people." Robert explained. "But we found out, that most of them were homeless persons."

"But why did they die?" His sister wanted to know, rather interested.

Robert shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, they have brought them to a medical laboratory. In a few days we'll know more." He explained and looked at the group. "But I can tell you, it was scaring."

Josh nodded knowing. "You don't have to tell me, man."

The rest of the evening went off smoothly and even Judy could forget the hectic preparations and her mother's advices. She enjoyed the evening like everybody else. Just Josh was bored and he suggested Amy, to join his friends.

Amy looked at him with an insecure smile on her face. "I don't know, I think it's isn't the right time." She said in excuse.

But Josh didn't want to accept her excuse. "Oh, come on. After everything I've done for you today, you could join me at least. It'll be great fun."

Amy looked around, a party with his friends didn't seem rather desirable. No, she preferred to stay here. "I think it's nice here, isn't it?" She wanted to know.

Josh gave her a sceptical look. "Oh, for somebody, who is used to talk to zombies, everything here is rather boring, isn't it?" He said. "So come on, let's go."

Amy sighed, perhaps he was right, she had already talked to zombies today, so why should she be afraid of his friends? She nodded resolutely. "Okay, but first I'd like to let them know." She said and looked around searching for Prue.

Josh watched her shaking his head and bit his tongue not to ask her, if she needed a permission first.

Finally Amy found Prue, who was talking to Judy. She walked to her slowly. "Prue." She said in a low voice, when she stood beside her. "Josh wants to go to another party and he asked me, if I would like to go with him." She explained quickly.

"Okay, if you want to go, you can go." Prue said cooly, while Amy looked at her not very happy, she had hoped, that Prue would try to talk her out of it.

"So if you don't mind." Amy tried it again.

Prue shook her head. "No, why should I?" she asked in surprise.

"Well I just thought you would have your doubts about it." Amy said and looked at Josh. "But okay, then I'll go."

"Great! Have a nice time." Prue said and looked after Amy coming, who went back to Josh slowly.

Judy looked at them, too. "Mm." She said thoughtfully. "Do you think this guy is the right man for Amy?"

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "How shall I know?"

"Well he looks more like a kind of rocker and Amy is the good girl from suburbia." Judy considered.

"You know Judy, you can't always go by appearances." Prue said and looked at Cole talking to Robert's sister, who monopolized him. Prue smiled and added. "I'm in no position to judge that, because obviously I've lost my former so strongly developed ability to judge."

It was later after midnight and nobody wanted to go home, when it was suddenly getting darker. Judy looked up in concern and decided to move into the living room. The other guests agreed immediately and they took their glasses and went inside, while Prue looked at Judy asking.

"Do you want to go inside?" She wondered. "Why?"

Judy pointed at the sky. "Soon it will be raining, but I'm already glad that it didn't rain all evening." She said.

"Oh." Prue looked at the sky, but she couldn't make out anything. She looked at Cole thoughtfully. "Do you see anything?"

Cole shook his head. "No, but perhaps we should listen to the locals." He said smiling and looked after Judy, who was disappearing in the house. "Because it led to our downfall last time, too."

"That wasn't the only reason." Prue said and took his hand. "Come with me."

Cole gave her a confused look. "What are you up to?" He asked and followed her through the garden, where an old bench made of wood was standing under an imposing oak tree. An upholstery was lying on it and just if you looked very carefully, you could notice, that it was a swing hanging over the ground at sturdy chains fixed at a big branch.

"I noticed this swinging bench, when I was here last time in winter." Prue explained and sat down on the soft upholstery. "And I wanted to see it again, when there are leaves at the tree." She said and looked up to the dense foliage. "We won't notice the rain here."

"You're right." Cole said smiling and sat down beside her. "And it's definitely better than the crowded living room."

Prue turned aside to stretch out her legs. Satisfied she leaned on him. "An usual, peaceful night, after everything what happened today, it's hard to believe."

"Year, it would have been great, if I hadn't eaten Robert's awful hamburgers." Cole confessed and sighed.

Prue couldn't help laughing. "Nobody forced you to eat them." She said smiling and took his hand to cross his fingers with hers. "That's normal life."

"Oh, I understand, that's normal life. Mm, what did I miss all the years?" Cole wondered sarcastically, while he looked at Prue's hand. "Charred hamburgers and invitations to bowling."

Prue grinned. "Did Robert ask you to go bowling?" She asked in surprise.

Cole nodded. "Yes, he was shocked to find out, that I don't have the faintest idea of it."

Prue laughed. "You shouldn't tell him, all the things you know about." She said and looked at him thoughtfully. "What do you think. Will you be bored to death after some time?"

"No!" Cole informed her smiling, because he knew for sure that it would never be boring together with Prue. Thoughtfully he looked into the dark night. "You know, sometimes I think that I'm just dreaming. In fact I'm still stuck in this intermediate world and my mind just plays a nasty trick on me."

"Why nasty?" Prue wanted to know.

Cole smiled. "Because I always knew, that I'm not destined to live a normal life and to get everything what normal people get so easily." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I didn't mind, because I thought that it wouldn't be desirable."

"But it is desirable, isn't it?" Prue wanted to know.

Cole nodded. "Yes, I've never been so lucky before." He said unhesitatingly and he owed everything to Prue. She had raised him from the dead. Thoughtfully he looked at her. "And what's with you? Are you happy?"

Prue looked to the sky, which was covered by the foliage of the old oak tree. It was still pleasantly warm, but she heard the first rain drops falling on the leaves. "Yes." She finally said resolutely, she was happy, really happy, but there was one thing what she still missed in her life. "I am lucky, but nevertheless I'll always miss my sisters."

"Mm." Cole preferred to keep his mouth shut, because compared to her, he was happy, that they were definitely separated from her sisters. He was convinced, that they would ruin everything and he wouldn't accept that someone would take away his life once again. "But Leo was here." He finally said as composed as possible.

"Yes, really wonderful." Prue said in frustration. She didn't see the point of hiding it from Cole, therefore she added. "He has told me, that we live in the same world, but nevertheless we'll never see them again."

"Oh." Cole hardened, he had feared something like that. And if Leo was able to meet them, he would never be absolutely sure, that Prue's sisters wouldn't manage it, too.

"How can he tell me anything like that and believe that I would accept it?" Prue meanwhile asked angrily.

"But you have to accept it." Cole tried to convince her. "What else did he tell you?"

"Hardly anything, he took the view that it wouldn't be good for me." Prue said angrily. "He can talk." She shook her head. "The only thing he has told me is that Piper has a son."

"That's nice for her." Cole said laconically.

"Mm." Prue got the swing going and it swung in softly squealing. She listened to the noise and finally she added firmly. "And Phoebe has a boyfriend."

"That's nice for her." He said again. Cole wasn't surprised, that Phoebe had found a new boyfriend, finally she was already searching desperately for someone, while he had been there.

Prue turned her head and looked at him. "Yes?"

Cole nodded. "Of course, if he makes her happy, I wish her all the best." He said confidently. He was even surprised, that this message didn't concern him in the slightest, there weren't any bitter feelings anymore. If she finally found her luck, he would be happy for her. Unlike her, he thought grimly, she wouldn't be glad for him, especially not, if his luck was her sister. "But I suppose, she wouldn't say the same looking at me."

"Cole, stop it." Prue said annoyed, probably it wasn't a good idea to touch on this subject, she thought, but it was still rather strange for Prue to imagine that she was in love with her sister's ex-boyfriend.

"Mm." Cole looked straight-on and watched the budging twigs in the springing up wind. "Probably they are right and the rain will be stronger." He said thoughtfully. "I think we should go inside, too."

"Oh really?" Prue looked at him intently, she noticed, that something was wrong. "Don't change the subject, what's the problem?"

He sighed and looked at her again. "Prue what would you do, if you had the chance to meet them?" He wanted to know.

"I would be overjoyed, if I could see them again." Prue said immediately and gave him a confused look. "What do you think?" She wondered, because it was the most natural thing in the world for her or what were they talking about?

"I understand." Cole said and looked at her intently. "But I didn't mean it like that."

"You're talking about yourself, aren't you?" She suddenly understood and looked aside. She tried not to think about it. She didn't want to know, what her sister would think about them. "They would accept it." She finally explained as convinced as possible.

"Definitely not." Cole got it straight.

"They wouldn't jump for joy." Prue admitted. "They would be surprised..." She explained, but when she saw Cole's sneering look, she added annoyed. "Okay, they would be shocked, but they would accept my decision."

Cole shook his head. "Never in a lifetime."

"Listen to me, I know them much better, than you do." Prue said angrily. "And what do you think have I felt, when Phoebe decided for you?" She wanted to know with an ironical smile on her face. "I was shocked. I worried about her, because I didn't trust you a bid and I was on my guard every second. But at least, I've accept it and do you know why Cole?" She looked at him asking.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "No, but you'll tell me, of course." He said calmly.

"Because it was more important to me, that she is happy. Therefore I didn't interfere. Even if I was sure, that she was wrong and that everything would end up dangerously for us." She told him forcefully. "Her luck meant a lot to me. And I claim the same for me."

Cole looked at her urgently. "They'll never do it Prue, not after everything what happened in the past."

Prue sighed. "What's happened? I'm sure it was only the usual thing." she said rather unimpressed.

"The usual thing?" Cole wondered.

"Yes! I know that you are capable of anything." Prue said calmly, but when she saw his sceptical look, she knew, that she had to explain it to him. "Obviously I have to remember you, that you've betrayed my sisters and me and that you've tried to kill us." Prue said plainly. "And I was your favourite victim. You have set this empathy demon on me. Did you forget it?" Prue didn't wait for his answer. "You have killed a man in front of my eyes. Okay, he was a criminal, but you enjoyed it. And finally you have killed an innocent witch on our attic." She explained and looked at him asking. "So it was something like that, wasn't it?"

"So to speak." He said composed and looked into the dark night gloomily. He would never be able to leave this part of his past behind, as much as he tried to live a normal life.

Prue felt that Cole withdraw into his shell. She sighed softly, she had really let herself in for something there! Every woman with a bit of common sense would drop a guy, who had done all the things Cole had done. But she knew instinctively, that he could get himself right and she wasn't afraid of him a bid. "It wasn't intention to damn you." she explained firmly and turned his head carefully to look at him forcefully. "I just wanted to show you, that I know, what you are able to do." She said calmly and smiled. "So nobody can say, that I don't know, whom I fell in love with."

Cole looked at her thoughtfully, even if she believed it, she would never know every part of him, he wouldn't allow that. What she knew was more than enough. "And it doesn't matter? You don't care?" He asked doubtfully.

"I do ...and I know you do, too." Prue said in a low voice and took his face in her hands. "Just trust me, I know whom I got involved with. I whether see you through rose-colored glasses nor do I idealize you. And my sisters know, that I make my own decisions."

Cole kissed her softly and gave her a thoughtful look. "I wish, you'd be right, but you can assume that they hate me. They'll be convinced that you rush headlong into a disaster."

"Okay." Prue said and forced a smile to push away all her gloomy thoughts. "Then I'll set them right." She said. "It wouldn't be the first time."


	40. Chapter 40

_Thanks Charmed Snow. I hope you still want to read it, although it took so much time. _

_Finally the next chapter is ready. It's a little bit different, even so I hope you'll like it._

**40. Chapter**

When Josh stopped the car, Amy already regretted deeply, that she had decided to go with him. She looked around sceptically and noticed that she didn't know this gloomy district. "Do your friends really have a party here?" She wondered and didn't want to go off the car.

"Yes, I know, it's not much to look at. But you'll see it's different inside." He explained confidently and got off the car.

Amy sighed and followed him, although she hated to do it. But Josh had already opened the door and greeted a woman standing at the entrance. Loud music sounded towards them, when they entered the club. A band was playing on the stage and Amy had to pull herself together not to put her hands over her ears, because of the noise. But probably nobody would have noticed it, because the room was full of smoke and fog patches.

"We are on stage here very often. But the Squarks perform today." Josh shouted and led her to a table, where a crowd was already standing. Josh introduced them to Amy, but after that, Amy couldn't remember one of them, because of the huge number of names and the noise.

She smiled friendly and wished, that she would be able to beam away from this place, like Cole and Prue could do. But nothing happened, Josh talked to his friends and Amy watched the other persons sceptically. The girls were wearing short skirts and tops and had crazy hairstyles and all of Josh's friends wore leather clothes and their skin was covered with tattoos. Amy was out of place and she felt terrible, even a hen party with Charlotte and Gillian was wonderful compared with this party here.

Suddenly a man shouted to her, if she wanted to drink anything. Amy gave him a horrified look, he wore a black leather vest and had a bristle haircut. Amy had got a funny feeling about him and she had no idea, what the guests were usually drinking here. She didn't want to make a fool of herself by ordering a coke. "Beer!" She let out even if she didn't want to drink a beer. The man nodded and disappeared among the crowd.

Amy looked at the stage again. It seemed as if the song was finally over, because the crowd started to roar. Josh applauded, too, while Amy was happy that it was quiet now. "Do you play the same kind of music?" She asked Josh with a sceptical look.

"Yes, but we aren't as hard as the Squarks." He said. "You'll have to come and see us next time."

"Mm." Was everything Amy could say, because she was absolutely sure, that she would never come back here.

"What?" Josh asked surprised. "You won't tell me, that you don't like it here, will you?"

Luckily Amy didn't have to answer, because the man from the bar was coming back with two bottles of beer in his hands.

"Thanks Zack." Josh said and looked at Amy smiling. "Zack is the owner of this club." He said and clinked their bottles. "Come on, let's drink a little bit and you'll feel better." He said confidently.

Zack looked at Amy thoughtfully. "You've never been in a club like this before, have you?" He wanted to know.

Amy drank a bit of her beer and shook her head. "No!" She explained and remembered in time, that the man was the owner of this club. "But it's very nice here." She let out.

Zack nodded, he understood. He turned to Josh angrily. "Hey, Josh. You are lucky enough to take out such a nice lady tonight and where do you go? In this joint. I can't believe it." He shook his head and walked back to the bar.

"Why?" Josh gave Amy an insecure look. He had never before invited a girl, who was usually moving in higher circles. He got nervous and took out a cigarette, when he remembered just in time, how they had met."Oh!" He let out in excuse and put the cigarette away. "You don't like smokers, do you?"

"It's okay, it doesn't make any difference here." Amy said and looked around. "But I thought, that it's not allowed."

One of Josh's friends leaned to her and shrugged his shoulders. "We don't care if it's prohibit to smoke, we do what we want to do." He explained firmly and gave Josh a put on his back. "Even Josh tempts fate and ignores the law."

"Very funny." Josh said and looked at Amy intently. "You don't feel very well here, do you?" He found out discontented.

"Well, I don't know anyone here." Amy explained in excuse.

"But everybody is very nice." He said and looked at his friend, Amy couldn't remember his name. He was looking older than Josh and he had dark hair and a thin under lip beard.

"That's true." He told Amy and looked her up and down, when one of the women from the other side called something to him. "One moment." He said and turned around.

"Rick and his groupies." Josh informed Amy with a weary smile.

"Oh." Amy gave Josh a surprised look. "Do you have any, too?"

"Oh, well, not really." Josh admitted and added. "Rick is the singer in our band, therefore he's always the focus of attention. But we were the best friends when we were at school and he's still my best friend."

Amy gave Josh a surprised look. "You were in the same class at school?" She asked and wondered, if Rick had to stay back in class more than once.

"Yes, I know." Josh said rather frustrated, while he took off his jacket. "But I tell you, when we'll be older, I'll look good for my age, while everybody will think that he's 10 years older than me."

"Of course!" Amy said while she was shocked to see Josh's upper arm. "You also have a tattoo." She let out.

"Year, it's cool, isn't it?" Josh asked proudly and showed her his upper arm.

"Mm." Amy said, rather unenthusiastic and asked politely. "And what is it?"

"A barbed wire ring." Josh explained and cast a satisfied look at his tattoo. "Everybody in music business has tattoos." He explained.

"Do you have more of it?" Amy wanted to know, prepared for everything.

"No, not yet." he explained meekly and added quickly. "I couldn't decide which tattoo would fit best, yet. But instead I've this." He said and raised his shirt to impress her.

Amy took great pleasure in watching his smooth and slim, but athletic body. And she was relieved, that she couldn't make out another tattoo. Josh grinned at Amy and took her hand to lead it to his chest, where a ring pierced his nipple.

Completely surprised Amy had to pull herself together so that she didn't pull back her hand. "Oh my God." She let out. "It hurt, didn't it?"

"Oh no, it was just a little prick." Josh explained and shrugged cooly.

"Who are you trying to kid?" Rick said and turned to them again. "He's always in a blue funk, if he just hears the word needle. Therefore he first wanted to try a transfer instead of a tattoo." He explained grinning.

Josh gave him a dark look. "It wasn't so bad." He said angrily.

"Pull the other one! I remember your piercing very well." He told Amy with relish. "He had to give himself Dutch courage. So he was nearly drunken, when he finally did it."

Amy smiled. "Well, I can understand him very well." She said and gave Josh a sympathetic look.

"Goddess Josh. I've always told you, that one day you'll find a girl, who likes such sensitive guys like you." Rick explained and gave him an encouraging path on his shoulder.

"Yes, thanks!" Josh said unhappily.

Rick looked at Amy again. "The little boy is full of complexes, because he's so naked." He told her, while Josh gave him a black look.

"Leave us alone, Rick, will you?" He snapped at him.

"Okay!" Rick raised his hands grinning and turned around again.

Josh tried to make the best of it and said in his defense. "It's not true. It's a hard decision to find the right tattoo, I mean it's for the rest of my life."

Amy smiled at him. "Well I like it better how it is." She explained.

Josh gave her a surprised look. "Really?"

Amy nodded and turned around quickly, when she noticed that she turned scarlet. She pretended to be interested in the empty stage, where a few people were standing around or dancing by the music, that filled the air. Amy started to smile, because suddenly everything wasn't as bad as she had thought before.

When they left the club in the early morning, Amy felt wonderful. Against all expectations Josh's friends turned out to be very nice and Any could talk to them unconstrained. She couldn't compare them with Charlotte and her friends. When she was together with them she always had to take care what she had to hide and what she could say. Within time Amy had fun, she danced with Josh, ate sticky chips, she laughed and enjoyed the night.

While Amy grinned happily, Josh tried to open the front passengers door of his rickety car. "It's stuck." He excused. "Wait one minute, I'll try it from the inside." He got in and pushed the door open. "I'm sure you are used to drive in much better cars." He said unhappily. "But when I'll be a rock star, I'll drive the best cars."

Amy got in and looked at him thoughtfully. "Money can't always make you happy." She explained.

Josh grinned. "Only rich people can say that." He told her.

"Yes, because only rich people can know it." Amy informed him.

"Well unfortunately I can't contradict." Josh said and looked at her thoughtfully. "So what, will you go home now?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I'm not in the mood to go home." She said smiling.

"That's good." Josh tried three times until he could start the car. "I know where we can go."

Soon later, they parked nearby the river. They got off the car and walked along the riverside promenade. Amy folded her arms and looked thoughtfully at the morning fog, which was still over the river.

"Are you cold?" Josh wanted to know and thought, if he should offer her his leather jacket.

Amy looked at him smiling. "No, it's okay." She said. "You don't wear very much under your jacket."

"But you could come closer." Josh suggested and stretched his arm out for her."

Amy looked at him thoughtfully, but finally she stepped to him, so that Josh could lay his arm around her. To her surprise it felt good to go beside him. They walked along the riverside silently.

"I've never been here before so early in the morning." Amy finally said.

"No?" Josh gave her a surprised look. "But I. I love it, when I'm nearly alone and can see the quiet misty river. When you don't hear anything else than your own footsteps and when finally the first steamboat drives off. It's a special atmosphere." He explained and turned to her. "Have you ever been at the French Market early in the morning?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Okay, then let's go, you have to see it." He said with a satisfied smile on his face.

They strolled along the Moonwalk, passed the Cafe du Monde, until they reached the market. Even in the early morning many people bustled about. Vegetables, fruits and seafood were unloaded and sold to the first customers.

Amy watched the busy activity rather interested. "I didn't know, that so much people are up and about on Sunday morning." She let out in surprise.

"Well, if you have a restaurant, you'll have to buy fresh fish even on Sundays." Josh explained. "I've also delivered vegetables for greengrocers in the past. I had to get up so early, it was hell."

Amy gave Josh an excusing look. "I'm so sorry, that you've lost your job." She said.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay." He said. "As this guy, this friend of yours, has already said, the prisoners, who obviously weren't prisoners, are gone now, therefore it was the much better way to stop working." He said composed. "And I'm sure nobody noticed that I was involved in this mess, so perhaps they won't fire me."

Amy gave him a surprised look. "Would you go on working for them?" She asked.

"Of course. If the business, which organized the transports, still exists. Why not? I mean, they had nothing to do with all this." Josh said.

"Well, I don't know." Amy said sceptically and frowned. His friends had told her, that Josh started panicking by the slightest violation of the law. "I've heard that you don't like to find yourself up against criminals."

Josh sighed. "Hey, it paid off, the salary was great and I didn't have to get up too early. The job had advantages." He justified himself and looked around. "But come on, let's change the subject. Are you hungry?"

Amy looked around thoughtfully, the smell of fish in the early morning wasn't very good for her stomach. "Well unfortunately I don't like fish for breakfast." She said with an excusing smile.

"No problem." Josh looked around. "What about fruit?" He asked and led her to the stands with fresh fruits.

Amy was relieved to get away from the fishmarket and decided for some juicy peaches. The saleswoman packed them into a paper bag, while Josh searched for some money in his pockets. Thoughtfully Amy watched him, she didn't feel good, that he had to pay for her, but she knew exactly, that the offer to pay the fruits, would be an offense for him. And at least she came to the conclusion, that he could afford to buy a few peaches. The saleswoman took the crumpled notes and gave Amy the bag with a friendly smile on her lips.

Satisfied Josh led back Amy to the promenade and they sat down on a bench at the riverside. "Of course I could also have invited you in a cafe." Josh said firmly. "But this is something else, isn't it?"

Amy nodded and took a peach. "Yes, you're right." She said resolutely and grinned. "And besides I'm too critical, when I visit a cafe."

Josh leaned forward and looked at her asking. "Yes? Why? You don't seem very demanding to me."

Amy tried her peach and leaned forward quickly, too, so that the juice didn't drip onto her trousers. Thoughtfully she looked at the river. "Well," She finally admitted. "I always think, that I'm able to do it much better at home."

"You are able to cook?" Josh wondered.

Amy nodded. "Yes, I know you'll think that it's boring, but I like it." She explained firmly.

"No, no, it's great. At home we only put instand meals into the microwave." Josh explained and added grinning. "And I thought, that you would have an employee for the household."

"Why do I have to explain it to you again and again? I'm not rich, just my stepfather has money." Amy said angrily and bit off her peach. While the juice was running along her fingers, she explained. "We didn't have any money, before my mother married him."

"And your father?" Josh wanted to know.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and said briefly. "I've no idea, I don't know him."

Josh nodded. "Yes, probably it's better if you don't know him." He said in a bitter voice. "I'd wish, I would never have known my father."

Amy gave him a sceptical look, but she didn't go on asking. She could understand him too well, if he didn't want to talk about it. They ate their fruits silently.

"My hands are sticky." Amy broke the silence after a while and looked around. "If I could wash them in the river?"

"Well I know something else." Josh said. He smiled and took her hand to raise it to his lips slowly. While he took one of her fingers into his mouth, he watched Amy the whole time attentively.

Amy looked at him hesitatingly and finally she murmured. "I fear, that doesn't work."

Josh still held her hand and looked at her thoughtfully. "But I like it." He said in a low voice. "Your fingers are as sweet as you."

Amy gave an embarrassed smile and looked down. "You don't know me very well." She said evasive.

"I can see it, just when I look into your green cat's eyes." Josh said smiling and lifted her chin a little bit to look her deep into the eyes. "And I'd like to know you much better." He said resolutely and leaned forward.

Amy gave him a sceptical look and as a precaution she leaned back a little. "How do you mean?"

Josh grinned. "Quite harmless." He explained and kissed her softly on her lips. "I'd like to see you again."

"Oh, I... I..." Amy looked into his dark eyes, which were completely different to Adam's. He made her nervous, because not only his eyes were different, he was different and that was rather exciting. "Why not." She explained smiling.

Josh leaned forward and Amy let him kiss her again. His lips tasted of peach and although he had told her, that he didn't have any groupies, she noticed immediately that he knew exactly what he did. It was so easy to drift, nevertheless Amy freed herself carefully after a while.

"What's wrong?" Josh wondered.

"It's just, ... well..." Amy looked down insecure. She didn't know him very well and she didn't know, what he wanted of her.

Josh gave a knowing nod. "I understand, you don't have to tell me." He explained and ran his hand through her hair. "There was such an idiot, who hurt you and now you want to be carefully."

Amy looked up in surprise. "How do you know?" She wondered.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "It's always the same, isn't it?" He wanted to know. "There are enough disgusting bastards on his world, who like to hurt someone."

Amy shook her head softly. "No, actually he was different ... he was ... too good. He decided for church." She explained.

Josh leaned back and looked at her asking. "Church?"

Amy nodded. "Year, he preferred to become a priest."

"Oh my God, what an idiot!" Josh explained and gave an unbelieving laugh. "You're joking, that can't be true. He's got a screw loose."

Amy grinned unhappily. "Yes, Cole told me the same."

"Oh this guy you live with." Josh said sceptically and when Amy nodded, he looked at her asking. "Who is it and why do you live there?"

"I ... well, he was my lawyer." Amy explained and added quickly. "I know, that you can't stand lawyers, but he really helped me."

"Oh, I see! But why? Did you really have any problems with the police?" Josh wondered, he couldn't imagine that someone like Amy could be in trouble with the law. "Have you been on a demo against ecocide or something like that?" He wanted to know grinning.

"No, well..." Amy looked at the ground. "I was charged with murder. But it was a mistake." The words came gushing out. "They said that I had killed my friend, this priest." She said and cast a quick look at Josh looking at her with his mouth wide open. "But it wasn't me, honestly!" She added quickly.

"I knew it. I've seen your face before." Josh let out in a low voice. "Oh my God, you are Amy Carey."

Amy nodded and looked at him asking. "Yes, what's so bad about it?"

Josh didn't answer. "Therefore you've even been in jail." He thought horrified and jumped up. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and decided. "I .. I think we should better go. We have to go a few minutes to the car."

"What?" Amy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Josh said calming and forced a smile. "I just think it's time to go. I have to look for a new job and generally..."

"On a Sunday?" Amy asked sarcastically and stood up deeply disappointed. "But I understand. Fine, no problem. I'll better go." She said and rushed to the street. She wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

"Stop! Wait!" Josh shouted and ran after her. "I can take you home." He agreed to.

Amy looked at the street and didn't turn around. She had enjoyed this night and then he had destroyed everything. "That's not necessary." She said. "I can take a taxi, finally I'm rich." She looked at the cafe, where some taxis were waiting for costumers.

A taxi driver noticed her immediately and came closer. "Do you need a taxi, madam?" He wanted to know hopefully, when he arrived beside them.

Amy nodded. "Yes, thanks!" she said, she was relieved and got in quickly.

"Okay, well. Bye" Josh shrugged his shoulders. He didn't await until the taxi was gone, but turned around and walked back to the river.

Amy was depressed, she looked after him and told the taxi driver the address of Cole's house. She wanted to be alone, she didn't want to talk to anybody. The driver nodded, obviously he understood, because he was silent and drove along the quiet streets. Amy couldn't understand, why Josh had acted this way. Why did he mind, that she had been charged with murder? Okay, everybody could read about it in the papers, but she wasn't guilty.

Or did Josh think, rich people just had to engage an influential lawyer to get free? What an idiot, okay she had needed a list to get free, but she hadn't murdered Adam, nothing else cared. And besides Josh couldn't know, anything about it. How could he dare to judge her? He wasn't the virtuousness in person, either. At least not at first sight.

When the taxi stopped in front of the house, Amy paid the driver and got off. She was still rather frustrated. Lost in thoughts she walked to the door and searched in her handbag for her keys. Where were they? Where did they hide? She stopped in front of the door and rummaged in her bag, she had to find the keys, her bag wasn't so big, but obviously they were gone.

Angrily Amy spilled everything onto the ground, when she suddenly heard a noise from the other side of the door. She stepped aside in alert and looked carefully inside the hall. There was something strange, she held her hand over her eyes to look clearer, but she couldn't make out anything. Perhaps she was wrong, she thought sighing and walked back to the entrance.

She listend intently at the door, but she couldn't hear any noise. Probably she was just imagining the noise, she tried to calm herself down. The last day and the sleepless night had been really taken it out of her. Thoughtfully she looked at her things lying on the ground and found her keys without any problems. She picked it up and walked to the door. She listened intently again, but she couldn't hear anything, carefully she opened the door and entered the hall.

The first thing she noticed was Zadie's bowl with oil. It was lying on the ground, while the wick was still burning. Surprised, Amy kneeled down and picked ist up carefully. Somebody must have knocked it down, she wondered shocked. Probably she didn't just imagine the noise. Prepared for everything Amy stood up and turned around cautiously.

At first she could just make out a shadow, but then she saw her worst nightmare. The figure without a heart was standing at the end of the hall, Adam's murderer!


	41. Chapter 41

_Thanks Charmed Snow. I'm glad that you still read it. _

_So there's already the next chapter._

**41. Chapter**

Amy started panicking, but then she turned around and rushed out of the house. Without turning around again she ran along the street as if the devil was on her heels. She didn't stop at the next crossing but ran on until she couldn't breathe properly anymore. She was completely exhausted and had to stop. She leaned forward to grasp for breath, before she looked around carefully. The street behind her was empty, nobody was there, whether a demon nor a human.

Amy was relieved and tried to orientate herself. She knew this area, there were a few shops around there and Clara usually bought little things here. Obviously she was only a few blocks away from home.

Amy followed her instincts and reached for her handbag, when she remembered, that she had spilled everything at home. That was all she needed! Amy looked around searching. She had no phone and there wasn't a phone box as far as the eye could see. She looked around desperately again and finally she walked to the small shops. But as it seemed they were closed on an early Sunday morning. Amy stopped in frustration, when she suddenly saw a man, coming out of a small greengrocery.

"Hello!" Amy didn't care about anything. She rushed at the man and told him breathlessly. "I need your help. I have to make a call and I can't find a telephone here. So please, it's very important."

The man looked at her rather surprised, but then he nodded. "No problem. Come with me, there's a phone in my shop."

Amy thanked him effusively and followed him into his greengrocery. There was a small office in the back of the shop with only one chair and a desk with a telephone in it. Amy sat down on the chair and tried to dial the number with her trembling fingers. Unfortunately she dialed the wrong number time after time and had to try it again.

At least she heard the familiar toot and finally a drowsy voice said. "Yes?"

"Cole, it's me Amy. You have to come here immediately, there is someone in the house." She explained still out of breath.

"What? Amy?" Cole sat up and looked around rather confused, until he remembered that he was in the living room of Judy's parents. "Where are you? I thought you spent the night here, too." He wondered and looked around again. It had been deep in the night, when Judy had said goodbye to her last guests. Before she walked upstairs, she had pulled out the sofa and given them a few blankets, .

"No, I just wanted to go home." Amy explained meanwhile. "Well I mean, to your house." She corrected herself. "But then I've heard some noise and when I entered the hall, there was this thing ... demon ... the creature without a heart... Adam's murderer." She finally let out.

Cole still didn't understand her at all and looked at Prue, who didn't budge. "But where are you now?" He asked Amy.

"I ran away, until I couldn't breathe anymore." She told him. "Now I'm in a greengrocery, a few blocks away. Do you know where it is?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, I know." He said and tried to stifle a yawning. "Don't go away, stay there until we'll arrive." He said firmly and hung up the phone.

Cole had a good stretch and looked at Prue again. She was still sleeping, as if the phone had never rung. Cole smiled and leaned down to her. "Hey, Prue." He whispered in her ear and kissed her at the same time. But the only reaction was an unwilling growl. "Prue!" He tried it again and started to kiss her neck up to her mouth.

Prue's mumble sounded more satisfied and soon after she flung her arms around his neck to pull him down. "You never have to sleep, haven't you?" She asked while her eyes were still closed.

"Well I'd like to, but Amy needs our help." Cole explained plainly.

From one minute to the next Prue was wide-awake. She sat up and looked at Cole asking. "Amy? Where is she?" She looked around in alert.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "She waits at a greengrocery."

Prue looked at him as if he would speak Chinese. "In plain English okay! Where is Amy and what's happened?" She asked again.

"Amy just called. She wanted to go home and thinks that there are demons in our house." Cole explained. "Therefore she ran to the next greengrocery around the corner."

"Oh I see." Prue said thoughtfully and gave Cole an asking look. "Was Amy out all night?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "It certainly looks like it." He explained and looked sceptically. "I've always thought that you would like to protect everybody. And then you let Amy go out with this zombie bus driver."

Prue shook her head smiling. "I've let you go out with Phoebe. And compared with you, Amy's rocker is harmless."

"Well I've got a funny feeling about him." Cole said thoughtfully and got up.

"Well in former times my ability to see a situation was brilliant, but obviously I lost it after my death." Prue explained and gave him a pointed look. "But it seems as if Josh didn't do anything to Amy." Prue just remembered and got up, too. "And now we should look after her and find out, what's going on in at home."

Prue and Cole got ready and since Danny was sleeping peacefully and safe in the house of Judy's parents, they left the house in the early morning to meet Amy.

Meanwhile Amy helped the owner of the greengrocery to place his products in front of the shop.

"Thanks!" he said with a broad smile. "You really shouldn't have. I mean it was just a local call, wasn't it?" He joked.

"Yes, of course. But I'm glad, when I'm able to help." Amy told the elder man. She didn't want to wait alone on the street, although she didn't see a trace of the demon, she was glad about the man's company. Amy supposed that the demon didn't chase her, she looked around intently, when her eyes were caught on a little shop on the other side of the road. The shop was located at the corner, the shop windows faced two streets and the entrance was in the corner.

"Is the shop on the other side empty?" She wanted to know, when she saw the dust and dirt on the windows and the empty window boxes.

The man nodded. "Yes, recently there was a stand-up snack-bar, but it couldn't maintain it's position for a long time."

"Mm." Amy said thoughtfully and looked at the beautiful old building. "It's the ideal shop for a cafe." She thought and could already see it in her minds eyes. "This busy corner and the wide sidewalk. There could stand small tables in front of the beautiful front. Of course you would have to paint it and to plant flowers on the window boxes."

The man laughed. "It sounds as if you were looking for something like that for a long time."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps I do." She whispered. "I should really try my luck with this cafe. Because men are just idiots." She pointed out and gave the man an anxious look. "Of course I don't mean you."

"Oh girl, you are so young." He said to encourage her. "You've still enough time to find the right one."

"I hardly believe that. I'll better fall in love with this cafe." She said resolutely and looked at the other side of the street again, where the first rays of sunlight were shining in the dusty windows. "That's much better."

When Cole and Prue came around the corner soon later, Amy already held the address of the renter in her hand. She was resolved to try to realize at least this dream. She ran to the car with a satisfied smile on her face and got in. "I'm so glad to see you." She said in relief.

Prue looked around and gave Amy an anxious look. "What's happened Amy?"

"Didn't Cole tell you?" Amy wondered. "When I wanted to enter the house, Zadie's bowl was lying on the ground and Adam's murderer was standing at the end of the hall."

Prue looked at her sceptically, she still hoped, that Amy was wrong, because she didn't want to find any demon in her house. "By the way what did you want there?"

"I wanted to be alone." Amy said in a low voice and looked out of the window sadly. "I didn't want to talk to anybody."

Prue nodded thoughtfully, but before they could talk about it, Cole already stopped the car in front of the house. Everything was peaceful and quiet, just the door stood wide open.

"Oh, I didn't close the door." Amy said in excuse. "I was so afraid, I only wanted to run away."

Cole nodded. "It's okay, as long as some demons are inside of the house, burglars won't freak in." He said cooly.

They got off and walked to the door slowly. Amy's things were still lying on the ground and Amy kneeled down to pick them up. Thereby she found out to her displeasure, that she had stepped on her phone while fleeing. It was broken, nobody could use it anymore.

Meanwhile Cole and Prue arrived at the door and looked inside the hall. "Nothing!" Prue found out and entered it carefully.

Cole followed her and they looked around but they couldn't make out any trace of a demon. "Perhaps Amy was imagining things." Cole said in a low voice.

Prue nodded and turned around to Amy, who was still kneeling in front of the door. "Have you been out with Josh all night?" She wanted to know.

"Yes unfortunately." Amy murmured she was still disappointed and frustrated. She tried to put back her scattered things into her bag. "He is an idiot, that's it." She made clear to them.

"What did he do to you?" Prue asked on alert and stepped closer. "If he hurt you, he'd be in for it. I promise you"

Amy shook her head and looked up. "No, everything was wonderful until I've told him that I was charged with murder. Then the coward ran away as fast as possible."

"What?" Cole turned around and gave her a surprised look. "Did it really bother him?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, he knew immediately who I am and then he was gone."

Prue looked at her sceptically. "Did he really recognize you?" She wondered.

"Yes, he knew my name, probably he read about it in the paper, or ... I don't know." She explained and immediately she felt bad again. "But it doesn't matter. To hell with him."

Cole and Prue looked at each other thoughtfully. "And if he has something to do with it?" Cole finally pointed out.

"No, I'm sure he hasn't." Amy said convinced. "He helped us to free the zombies. And he wouldn't have done it, if he had something to do with this district attorney or Adam's murderer."

"I don't know, you can never know. We should be careful" Prue said.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry. I really don't want to see him ever again." She made it clear.

"You made the right decision." Prue nodded and looked at the stairs. "I'll go and check the first floor." She decided, although she supposed that she wouldn't find any demon in the house.

She walked upstairs and looked around in the corridor, nothing! As a precaution she opened the door to Danny's room, when she suddenly heard something behind her. She turned around instantaneously and faced a Vultar. "Oh now, not again." She explained annoyed and pushed him against the wall. The knife fell out of his hand and Prue threw it at him immediately.

"Cole!" she called downstairs. "Here are some of your Vultar friends." She said and looked along the corridor, where suddenly numerous Vultars turned up. Prue sighed and started her work to vanquish them. Without any problems she dealt with her first opponents and wondered again, how boldly they attacked her, although they had no chance to defeat her.

Cole wanted to run upstairs to help Prue, but at once another demon was standing in front of him. "Vultars." He said disgusted and took the knife away from him to plunge it into his stomach.

Amy gave Cole a horrified look. "So I was right." She whispered and didn't know what to do. But suddenly she remembered the small bottles, Prue had given her to protect Danny. She had put them into her handbag and now she found them without any problems. Resolutely she stood up and entered the hall. It was worth a try, she decided and threw it at the next best demon, who was running at Cole with a knife in his hands. The demon exploded immediately and Amy stepped back rather surprised. "Wow!" She let out.

Cole jumped aside and looked at Amy in disbelief. "Ah! Not at me, is that clear?" He asked nervously. "Don't dare to throw it at me." Although Prue had assured him, that the potion wouldn't be dangerous for him, he didn't want to tempt fate.

"Don't worry." Amy said, she was surprised about the power of such a small bottle. But how should she be able to coordinate it exactly? Thoughtfully she looked at the potion in her hand, she just shouldn't try to kill any demon which was too close to Cole, she decided. But there was no need to worry about this problem, because the demons had already found a new victim. They approached to her with their knifes in their hands, ready to kill her. Amy didn't think twice and the pack of Vultars disappeared in a huge ball of fire.

Meanwhile Prue had finally overpowered the Vultars and stood at the banister. "Is everything alright with you?" She asked and looked downstairs.

"Yes!" Cole explained. "Amy has just let explode all the demons."

Amy looked around still surprised. "Is that all?" She asked euphorically.

"No, don't worry!" Amy heard someone behind her and his voice cut her to the quick. She knew this voice too well and she wouldn't forget it all her life.

A demon appeared, who was much stronger than the others. "They were just failures." He said gruffly and looked at her sneering. "But I am better."

"Yes!" she breathed. Amy looked at him firmly and clasped the last bottle in her hand.

Meanwhile Prue ran downstairs. She wanted to help Amy, but Cole stopped her. "No, Prue." He said calmly, when he found out, which demon it was. "That's Amy's job."

Prue gave Cole a surprised look, before she looked back at the demon. "It's Adam's murderer, isn't it?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes and Amy is able to deal with him." Cole hoped at least. "And if she doesn't, we'll be there, too." They watched Amy and the demon with rapt attention.

The demon approached, but Amy didn't budge. She took a deep breath to calm down, she wouldn't miss her chance. She waited until he was standing in front of her, then she threw the potion in the last minute. She stepped aside full of expectations, but obviously the demon had expected something like that, because he beat back the bottle with his hand. The potion fell on the ground beside him and spread over the floor without doing damage.

Amy was shocked, she didn't know what to do now. She cast a quick look at Cole and Prue, who were standing at the stairs waiting for a sign, if they should help her. But Amy shook her head, she wouldn't give up, this was her own fight and she would win. She clenched her teeth, this demon had hurt her so much, he would pay for that. Amy summoned all her courage and threw herself at the demon. Her hate made her powerful and the demon didn't expect her attack. He fell back and Amy got hold of his knife. Amy mustered all her strength, she twisted his hand holding the knife and stabbed the sharp blade into his not existing heart.

A disgusting mass gushed out of him and Amy jumped back without further ado. She wanted to get away from him and stepped back, while she saw that there was only left a pitiful pile of gray slime of the former demon. She had always thought that it would give her great satisfaction to hunt down Adam's murderer, but that wasn't true. Revenge had a bitter taste, because this creature hadn't felt anything, probably it hadn't known, who she was. Adam and her hadn't meant anything to him and Amy felt the same now, after she vanquished him. She felt cold and empty and that was a terrible feeling.

Prue stepped beside her and laid her arm around her shoulder. "You've vanquished him. That's something to be proud of." She said in a low voice.

"But I'm not proud." Amy sighed. "I don't feel any better now. It doesn't change anything, what has been happening."

"No, but you prevented that he could do the same to other people." Prue said.

"Mm." She couldn't care less about the others, she didn't feel any better. She had thought, that she was over it more or less. But now everything was back. It took her straight back to the night when Adam died. Everything was present, everything was real, as if the time didn't close the smallest wound, they were burst open again and they hurt. "Revenge doesn't get you anywhere." She found out abruptly and turned around to disappear in the living room.

Cole looked after her, totally surprised. "Well I don't understand her." He said and looked at Prue asking.

"I also don't know." She admitted. "I always feel better, when I can fight against evil."

Thoughtfully they followed Amy into the living room. "Would you like to be alone?" Prue asked carefully.

Amy shook her head. "No, it's okay." She said. She didn't want to talk about it, but there was another subject. Thoughtfully she looked at them. "But what did the demons want here?"

"I've no idea." Prue thought and looked around in the hall. There were sticky heaps of the vanquished Vultars everywhere. "We'll have to clean up the whole house. I really don't now what Belva hoped to achieved by that."

"She wanted to distract us." Cole suggested.

Prue glanced at him in surprise. "Yes, but from what?"

"Danny!" Cole said and jumped up immediately, he had got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. What would be, if Belva just wanted to distract them to kill Danny, as they had murdered her son.

"He's safe." Prue tried to calm him down. "Nobody knows, where he is."

"Oh there is someone." Cole looked at Amy. "Your zombie bus driver." He said.

Amy shook her head. "No, Josh is an idiot, but he has nothing to do with demons or Belva."

"You never know." Cole snapped and rushed to the door, how could he let Danny alone in this situation? He knew that it was dangerous. And if something happened to his son, he would never forgive himself.

"Wait!" Prue followed him into the hall. "What will you do now?"

"I'll go for Danny." Cole said impatiently. "Actually I'd like to shimmer, but that's too dangerous, Belva could have placed a thunder stone somewhere." He told her, but he didn't mention, that he was in no frame of mind to arrive at the right place right now.

"Okay, I'll go with you. But what will we do with Amy?" Prue asked and turned around thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, I'd just like to sleep, nobody will turn up here again." She explained firmly and went upstairs rather exhausted. When she arrived in the first floor, she turned around again. "And if someone turns up here, he'll find himself up against me."

Nevertheless Prue was worried, Amy was able to fight against harmless Vultars, but she had no idea, how dangerous other demons could be.

"She is right Prue. There's no cause for concern. I'd like to set off, so come on." Cole said restlessly. He felt, that something was wrong and he wanted to find out about it for certain. He opened the door firmly and left the house. Prue sighed and followed him to the car.

They didn't talk much on their way, both of them tried to take their mind off things. Danny would be alright and Judy and Robert, too. Prue tried to convince herself, because she didn't want to accept that Danny could be in danger. Although she knew exactly, that it could be true. Belva wanted to take revenge for her sons death and the Vultars made it clear to them, that Belva held Cole and Prue responsible for his death.

Cole speeded along the streets and soon later they arrived in front of Judy's parents house. Everything was quiet and peaceful and it didn't seem to Prue, that there had been a fight not long ago. "Everything is quiet." She said in relief.

"So? That doesn't mean a thing." Cole said and his face turned to stone. He rushed to the door and had to pull himself together not to lean on the bell.

Soon later Robert opened the door and was confused, when he saw Prue and Cole. "Hello!" He said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming for my son." Cole said calmly.

"Oh!" Robert gave him a confused look. "But your friend already came for him." He explained.

"Which friend?" Cole felt as if a knife stabbed his heart, that couldn't be true!

"Well this Zadie." He explained yawning. "And I could seize the opportunity to ask her about the robbery, but she didn't say a lot." He added.

"How could you dare to hand my son over to her?" Cole asked in a threatening voice. He felt an icy cold, which paralyzed everything, so that he had to command himself at least to go on breathing.

Robert gave him a surprised look. Cole radiated a threat to him and Robert was suddenly scared of him. "Yes!" He said quickly and looked at Prue. "I mean you've told me, that she's a good friend of yours."

"What do you think you're doing? Are you foolish?" Cole snapped at him and collared Robert. The old so familiar emotion of lust of murder was there again and he had to pull himself together otherwise he would wring Robert's neck here and now.

"Stop it Cole. That won't get us anywhere." Prue stepped in and pulled him back. She didn't want to realize what she had heard. She didn't want to think about the consequences. Danny fell into Belva's hands, no that couldn't be true. She had to find out more about it. "What did she tell you, where did she want to go with him?" She asked Robert.

Robert was frightened and stepped back inside the house. There was fear in his eyes. "She didn't tell me anything about her plans. But I suppose that she took him home. You should better search for her in your house, than making such a fuss." He said and shut the door in their face.

Cole stared at the closed door and tried hard to get everything under firm control again.

"Was that really necessary? Why did you snap at Robert?" Prue wanted to know angrily.

Cole gave her a surprised look. "Belva has Danny under her thumb. So how can you care about my manners?" He asked in an ice-cold voice.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, if you did violence to Robert." Prue said. She had to try to keep cool. One of them had to keep cool and Cole clearly didn't seem to be the one who did it.

"You can't understand it, Prue." Cole explained, beside himself with anger. "He isn't your son, after all."

"How can you dare?" Prue couldn't believe her ears. "Who was there, when he needed help?" She flashed at him with anger. "Who? His natural parents didn't exactly cover themselves in glory. But I was there from the first moment. I cared for him and no-one else. And it was me, who made sure that he got a new life. And I took everything upon me and I bore all consequences to make him happy. I even endured you." He couldn't think that he was the only person, who was able to hurt her, she could do that as well.

"Oh, you had to endure me." Cole said derisively and leaned to her. "But don't worry, you'll get rid of me, because there is no meaning of life for me without Danny."

"Do you think there would be a reason for me?" She asked furiously. "He's the only person left from my family. But it's not too late." Prue explained resolutely and walked to the car.

Cole looked after her, rather confused. "Where will you go?"

"Well you can stay here feeling sorry for yourself. In the meantime I'll find your son." She informed him and opened the door resolutely.

"Just great and where will you find him?" He wanted to know, while he followed her to the car.

"In Zadie's house, where else?" Prue said. "Perhaps she wants to protect Danny from her sister."

"Of course. And she didn't tell us anything about it. Tell me another one." Cole said angrily. Since when Prue had become such a simpleton? "Robert told us, that Zadie didn't say much. So obviously she's one of Belva's zombies now."

"I know, I know! Damn it!" Prue said edgy and beat the steering wheel in frustration. "I should call Amy first." She finally decided, there was still a little hope, that Zadie just wanted to protect Danny and brought him home. Prue grasped her handbag impatiently and thereby her collection of papers fell out of the side pocket on Cole. Prue didn't bother about it and dialed the number.

It seemed to Prue as if the tooting went on forever, but in the end a drowsy Amy answered the call. "Yes?"

"Amy, it's me, Prue. Did Zadie pass by together with Danny?" She asked full of hope.

"No! Nobody is here." Amy said rather surprised and looked around. "And I would have heard, if somebody had rang the door bell." She said and shattered Prue's hope. "But I can check the house, if you want."

"Yes, would you do it, please." Prue said and drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel, while Amy examined the house.

Meanwhile Cole tried to ignore their conversation, it would only confirm his fear. He looked at Prue's slip of paper mess and got them together again. It wasn't a great job to take his mind off, but better than nothing, he thought. He picked up different pieces of paper, parking tickets, coupons and finally notes with addresses. Addresses, Cole started to watch at them more closely and finally he found something very interesting.

"Nobody?" Prue asked meanwhile and hoped that she didn't sound too disappointed. That didn't spell the end, she would find Danny, no problem. She just had to keep a clear head, but her mind was in a daze, she couldn't reason. "Okay Amy, Zadie came for Danny and we don't know, where they are." She explained calmly. "Be careful and leave the house. Go home to your mother."

"But why should Zadie do anything to us?" Amy wondered and added resolutely. "I can defend myself." She didn't want to go home. She was all churned up inside and she didn't want to talk to her mother.

"You can fight againstharmless Vultur demons, but Belva is something else." Prue informed her. She didn't want to worry about Amy's safety, too.

"But why should Belva attack me? I'm of no interest to her." Amy said fearlessly.

"Yes but..." Prue started angrily, she didn't want to have an argument with Amy about it, but she had no choice. But before it could happen, Cole interfered.

"Hang up." He commanded.

Against all expectation, Prue did it. "But be careful." She urged Amy and hung up. Then she looked at Cole curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me, that you know Belva's address?" Cole wanted to know, but he didn't wait for her answer. "We have to go there as fast as possible."

"That's a fortress, Cole." Prue pointed out, but nevertheless she started the car.

"We'll get inside." Cole said calmly. "You can count on it."


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks for your reviews! It's always so nice to get them._

_Siamese, I'm glad that you like both of my stories. _

_Chickadee smile: Yes, I also like this pairing and it surprised my, that it was easier to write than Cole and Phoebe._

_Charmed -Snow: Your questions will be answered sooner or later, I hurry up I promise. But I already can tell you, that I really don't like such superpower babys, who are able to do everything._

_And now the next chapter._

**42. Chapter**

Soon later Prue and Cole arrived in front of a big wrought-iron gate, which blocked the way to Belva's house. Prue stopped the car and got off. They had been tongue-tied on their way and it seemed as if they became estranged from each other, although they felt the same fear and anxiety.

"Do you look for a bell?" Cole asked ironically and got off too. He went around the car to sit down on the driver's seat. If necessary, he would drive against the gate as long as it would be broken.

"No." Prue explained calmly. "I don't need a door bell." She reached out her hand and the gate opened at once. "As you can see." She said cooly and got in the car again.

"Mm, I'd have thought, that Belva has protected her property." Cole said thoughtfully.

"Well obviously not, so let's go." Prue ordered him.

But Cole hesitated. "It could be a trap."

"I know, but we must take the risk. Or do you have another plan?" Prue wanted to know.

"I thought, if you could stay here..."

Prue cut him short. "No way!" She said firmly. "I won't wait for you here. You shouldn't dream of it."

Cole looked at her thoughtfully and nodded finally. He drove onto the property, where a wide road led through a park to the Maison. It was a pretentious villa, which was built recently but in an old Southerner style.

Cole parked the car in front of the entrance and they got off. Prue looked at the veranda and the numerous windows on the first floor, but she couldn't make out anything. She had no idea, what she should be prepared for.

"Let's go inside." Cole decided and went upstairs to the entrance. He didn't care, what was waiting for him. He only wanted to find Danny.

Prue followed him and wanted to open the door again with her magical powers, when she noticed, that it wasn't necessary, the door wasn't closed. "The door is open." She wondered.

"Obviously Belva is waiting for us." Cole said very composed on the surface. He didn't ask Prue once more to wait in front of the house, because he already knew her answer. So they entered the hall.

They expected the worst and looked around in the imposing hall. It extended to the top of the hall, where they could see a beautiful ceiling fresco and an oversized chandelier. They felt as if they would be in a castle hall. Marble columns propped up the staircase leading to the first floor on both sides of the hall. And straight on the ground floor a huge door was wide open.

"She wants us to step in." Prue said thoughtfully and entered the room carefully. There was a big writing desk and a chair with a high back in front of the window.

"Then we'll do it to please her." Cole said fearlessly and entered the room. The door closed behind them the minute they stood inside of the room. And as if by magic, the blinds swished down and darkened the windows. It was dark inside of the room, although the sun was shining outside. Suddenly the chair behind the desk started to move slowly.

"I knew that you'd search for me here." They heard Belva's voice and a strange light shone from her place into the room. When she had turned around entirely, Prue and Cole saw why. It wasn't the Voodoo Priestess Belva in person, who was sitting in front of them, no it was just her projection. She was transparent and shimmered in a light shade.

"What's that supposed to be?" Prue wondered and looked around searching for a projector unsuccessfully.

"Well I decided, that I won't leave you in the dark about my plans." The projector-Belva said rather satisfied. "No, I want you to know, what's going on. Because you can't do anything against it." She smiled and looked at them as if she would really sit in front of them. "I'll conjure up Ayida." She explained with a rapt smile on her face. "I know most of the Voodoo disciples think Ayida is only the female part of Damballah, but that's wrong." She pronounced daring.

"Unfortunately that doesn't mean a thing to me." Prue answered sneering.

And as if Belva had expected her answer, she added. "Oh, you don't know, what I'm talking about?" She wanted to know with a smug smile. "Ignorants! Well I'll make it more accessible to you. Damballah, our snake god is the divine king, the creator of magic and the ruler of time. He is considered to be the epitome of good. His love is for everything alive. His companion was Ayida and he lived with her happily in the kingdom Dahomey." She stopped for a moment. "But then Erzulie, queen of Ife, stepped into his life. She was the queen of heaven and earth and she became his lover."

Cole looked around. "I'm not the least bit interested." He said with clenched teeth. "I want to know where my son is."

But nobody could stop Belva and she continued her lecture. "When Ayida confronted him, he has vanquished her. He destroyed and assimilated her. Most of the Voodoo disciples consider this act of brutality to be a deliberate union, a unity and Ayida only stands for the female part of Damballah. Yes, a lot of people want to forget his scandalous act of their beloved God." She explained in disapproval. "But I won't do that. I'll get her out again. And then she'd like to take revenge as I do. She'll wreak havoc, her only aim is to destroy the world."

"And where does Danny come into it?" Prue wondered.

"If I conjure up Ayida, I'll need a special sacrifice to appease her." Belva explained and as if she had heard Prue, she pointed with her hand at the desk. A light shine turned up in front of her and transformed into a projection of Danny.

When Cole saw his son, who was at Belva's mercy, he couldn't breathe anymore. He was filled with icy cold, because to become certain that Belva had Danny under her thumb was virtually impossible to cope with for him. Furiously he built an energy ball and threw it at the Voodoo Priestess. "Bitch!" He let out, but only the chair was damaged by a burning hole, Belva's projecting picture didn't change.

"Stop it. What's that for?" Prue snapped at him, although her heart missed a beat and she wanted to wring Belva's neck herself, when she had seen Danny. But it was just a picture, nothing else and they had to find out everything about Belva's plans. If Cole destroyed her projection, they'd be worse off than before. "We must hear, what she'll tell us." She explained firmly.

"It's a great honor for your son." Belva continued. "A more glorious end, than you gave my son." Her face turned into a vicious grimace. "My poor David, but you'll get your revenge, I swear." She turned aside and breathed laboured.

Prue watched every gesture intently, probably it could help her afterwards. Suddenly a carafe with water, a perfume bottle, a powder compact and a cloth appeared as a projection on the table.

"I'll prepare the child for his ceremony, after it he'll be worthy to become Ayida's sacrifice." Belva explained. "I'll wash him and he'll eat holy food and drink holy drinks." A pot appeared on the desk. "I know, that Ayida will follow my request and she'll accept his blood as sacrificial offering. And then she'll rule the world, she'll destroy everything and you won't have a chance to do anything against it." Belva started to laugh nastily, the laughter got louder and louder and filled the whole room.

It seemed familiar to Prue and while the projection disappeared into thin air, Prue couldn't hold back anymore. Furiously she threw the chair against the window. The pane broke and the chair got stuck in the blinds rising slowly.

"And what was the use of it?" Cole wanted to know with a weary smile.

Prue shrugged her shoulders and looked at the broken window rather satisfied. "I feel better now." She explained plainly.

Cole nodded, he could understand her very well and he also knew, that she loved Danny as much as he did. But nevertheless she would never understand, what he meant to him. He failed again, he was incapable to protect anyone. "I can't bear the thought of losing him." He admitted.

"He's alive, Cole. That's important, nothing else." Prue explained firmly and walked to the desk to search it. She had to find something to go by.

"But how long?" Cole wanted to know, while he sat down on another chair and watched her useless searching. He went through it once before, he had already lost everything. His life, his luck had slipped out of his hands and he had never got the chance again to get hold of it. He still wondered, where did he go wrong in the past? What else he could have done, but he didn't know the answer. Unlike today, this time he knew that it was his fault, he had left his son unsupervised and now Belva had him in her grip.

"Stop talking this way. We'll rescue him." Prue snapped at him angrily and went on searching the desk. She opened a drawer and took out some paper. "I won't allow that Ayida destroys our world."

"We need a plan." Cole said, he didn't care about the Voodoo Goddess Ayida, as long as his son wouldn't be her sacrifice.

"Perhaps we can find a book about Voodoo, about her plans about ... about something." Prue said restlessly. She had to do something otherwise she would start to think about everything and that would mean that she'd see a helpless Danny who was at Belva's mercy.

"Mm." Cole let out sceptically, he tried to think about a plan, but his mind was in a daze. He simply couldn't think straight. Thoughtfully he watched Prue and noticed that her hands were trembling. "Prue stop it, I hardly believe, that she had left something, that could help us to destroy her in her desk."

I know, I know! Damn it." She leaned her hands on the desk and hung her head. "I may not fail once again. I have to protect him, I've promised him."

Cole stood up and walked to the desk, opposite to her. He looked at her and noticed that she was tensed up completely. "You didn't fail." He said calmly. "Belva didn't win yet, nowhere near."

"I shouldn't have left him alone." Prue shook her head unwilling and looked up. "We knew, that Belva is dangerous, how could I be so careless?"

"Well that's what I'm wondering all the time." Cole admitted, surprised that she felt as guilty as he did.

Prue turned aside angrily. "What do you mean? That I could be so careless."

"No, why? I don't know why I've left him with Judy, although I instantly had a bad feeling about it. But I didn't listen to it." Cole said thoughtfully.

"We thought, that he would be safe. We couldn't know it." Prue thought and knew that she was right. It wasn't her fault, it had happened and now they'd find a solution, nothing else counted. "I won't allow Belva to hurt Danny. She'll be in trouble with me, if she dares to sacrifice him to this Goddness." She said belligerently.

Cole smiled gently. "That's the Prue I know." he said and looked at her. "And who I love."

Prue grimaced lightly and walked around the desk to wring her arms around his neck. She didn't know, how much she needed this. She wasn't alone and that gave her strength and hope, she had nearly lost before. And she owed it to him. "You mustn't take everything I say so seriously in the heart of the moment." She explained firmly. "Sometimes I don't mean it like that."

"As long as you mean, what you've just said, it's alright." Cole said and held her tight.

"You can get your bottom dollar on that." Prue explained and suddenly she didn't feel as discouraged as before. She had already dealt with difficult situations, she was strong and this time she would survive, too. She looked up slowly. "I love you." She said from the bottom of her heart and she smiled as far as it was possible under the circumstances. "And I really mean it."

"Thanks, that you said it." Cole said, he had known it, but to hear it from her was even better. Although why had she chosen even this moment? Slowly he lifted up her chin to kiss her gently. "But this moment is somehow..."

"You're making great demands on me." Prue said smiling, she'd really like to stay here forever and enjoy the moment. But then Belva would win and Prue would never allow that. She let Cole go reluctantly and looked at the desk again. Belva was no fool, they wouldn't find anything important in this room. "You're right, it's useless to search this room." She finally said. "But perhaps we should take a close look around upstairs."

Cole nodded. "It's worth a try." He explained and they walked to the door, which stood open again after Belva's performance.

But in the moment, they wanted to leave the room, the door closed again. The blinds shut and although the chair didn't stand at the desk anymore, the projection of the Voodoo Priestess sat on it again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, that I've sealed this room escape-proof. Even your magical powers won't help you to escape, the door and the blinds will withstand." She explained and smiled nastily.

"Because although nobody knows, where I am, you'll stay, where you are. The boy will die and the world is doomed. And you'll have to bow to the inevitable. You'll have to wait and see without a chance to do something against it. That's what you got for killing my son." She laughed again. "And should you think that you can shimmer away, a prepared thunder stone is already waiting for you in front of the house." She shrugged her shoulders. "Well it's your decision, what you prefer." Belva's laughter grew louder and filled the room.

"Well Belva, you're wrong." Prue said coldly, when the projection Belva was gone.

"Yes, you don't get rid of us so easily." Cole agreed and looked at Prue smiling. "Something good comes out of your vandalism." He said and walked to the place where the chair had destroyed the window pane and obstructed the blind to block the way to the garden completely.

"A bang for the buck." Prue explained with a shrug and added rather self satisfied. "As if I knew it." She knelt down and examined the gap. "Do you think you can manage to crawl through it?" She asked and gave him a sceptical look.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I'm too fat?" Cole wanted to know sneering.

"Well in any case you don't have a slight frame." Prue said, while she sat down and started to wriggle through the narrow gap to the other side.

"But I'm nowhere near too fat to pass through this gap." Cole said confidently and looked sceptically at the free space, what was left over for him to get out of the room. It was rather narrow, but nothing would stop him from leaving this house. Confidently he laid down on the ground and tried to squeeze through the gap with his head first.

Meanwhile Prue arrived on the other side and laid on the lawn. She was relieved and wanted to relax in the sun for a moment. Then she sat up and looked back at the blinds. Only Cole's torso was through yet and he didn't budge anymore. "Won't you come off?" Prue asked and stood up to walk to him.

"No, it's only my belt. I'd say, it has got stuck." He explained and held his belt in his hand minutes later. "Could you hold it for a while?" He asked and reached it out for her. Prue took it and watched him curiously. She was amused and wanted to see what was going on.

Cole propped up at the blinds and worked his way to the other side slowly. When he had finally managed it, he just laid there on the lawn exhausted. He didn't want to budge, probably he was off form.

Prue stepped beside him and watched him shaking her head. "Come on, stand up. We have no time to hang around here."

"Why can't you give me only one second to relax?" He asked angrily. Cole sat up and reached out for his belt. "Please give me back my belt."

"Mm, why? I'd say, you don't need it anymore." Prue said grinning.

Cole decided to keep his remarks to himself and stood up. But finally he couldn't hold back and said. "Perhaps I should join Wingrove's country club."

"Do you really think you have to do it?" Prue took a close look at him and wondered. "What gives you that idea? Everything is just perfect." She explained with a satisfied look.

"Oh." Cole gave a nod to the blinds. "Not long ago it sounded like something else."

"Don't you listen to me?" Prue walked to him shaking her head. "Did you forget, what I said inside the house?" She wanted to know.

Cole grinned. "No, you said, that you love me."

"Not only." Prue said smiling and stopped in front of him. "There was something else."

"I know." He got closer and hugged her tight. He loved every second he was with her and he enjoyed to be around her. Everything was just perfect and he wouldn't allow Belva to destroy it, never! Together they would find Danny, without any doubt, but therefore he had to let her go and that was incredibly hard. "But unfortunately I can't count on Wingrove's references anymore." He explained finally and looked at Prue intently. "How about a registration for you and me?" He asked with a broad grin.

"You must be joking." Prue snapped at him angrily and pushed him away so powerful that he fell on the ground again. She sat astride of him and gave him a furious look. "How dare you! It didn't take much effort on my part to crawl through the gap there."

Cole was still grinning. "I never had any doubts about it." He explained. There was admiration in his eyes, like always when he looked at her. "It was just a thought. Because Wingrove would be happy, if he bumped into us every time."

"Sure!" Prue said not very convinced and finally she couldn't help laughing. But soon she kept a straight face again. "What are we doing here?" She wondered uncontently and stood up. "We are joking although we are in a serious situation."

"Gallows humour, I suppose." Cole said and got up, too. Then he took her hand and looked back at the house. "Come on, let's go, we'll get nowhere here." They walked around the villa until they reached their car.

"Mm." Prue stopped in front of the villa thoughtfully. The main entrance was closed now. "If we should try to enter the house again?" She wondered and walked to the door to try to open it with her magical powers. But it didn't budge.

Cole shook his head. "I'd say it's useless."

Nevertheless Prue tried it again, but it was a fruitless enterprise. She sighed and turned around. "If we knew, where we could find Belva." She said thoughtfully. "She won't be in her house in the country, otherwise she wouldn't have cleared up the cellar."

Cole considered. "Let's go to Zadie's house. Perhaps we can find something important among her chaos." He said and looked at her asking. "She could have a book or whatever, that could help us along. What do you think?"

Prue nodded. "You're right. She's her sister and a Voodoo Priestess, too. Who knows." She explained. She wasn't very hopeful, but she couldn't think of anything better. They got in the car and set off.

Soon later they arrived in the come down quarter and Cole's car attracted attention once again. But they had other problems and didn't care about it. When they arrived at Zadie's house, they saw some men in front of it. They carried Zadie's belongings out of the house and loaded them into a car.

"Stop!" Prue opened the door rather exited. She got off and rushed at the men, to bar their way. '"What are you doing here? You may not do this. You have no right to clear out the house." She hissed at them.

One of the men stopped and put down a box with pieces of junk. "Of course we have the right. All this junk will end up at the bulky waste pickup." He explained Prue, while he wiped away sweat from his forehead.

"But on whose instruction are you doing this?" Prue asked resolutely.

"The owner of this house, she wants to pull down the old house." The man explained and picked up the box again. He looked at her asking, obviously he was waiting for her to go away. "It's my job, so please step aside." He urged her.

Prue did him the favour and looked around searching for Cole. "Did you listen?" She asked, still confused.

Cole nodded and took her hand. "Come on." he said and they walked to the house. "If this guy is right, then we'll find Zadie somewhere in the house."

The walked around the house to the garden. The pane of the garden door was still broken and made it possible for them to enter the study. It seemed as if the workers hadn't been here before, because it still looked the same like before. Zadie's Voodoo utensils were lying around everywhere.

Thoughtfully Prue looked for Zadie's books, when the door opened and one of the workers came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"We're looking for Zadie." Prue said politely. "Is she at home?"

The man looked at her sceptically. "Madame, there is someone searching for you."

Cole and Prue looked at each other sceptically, when Zadie was suddenly standing in the middle of the room.

"I don't expect any visitors." she explained in a monotonous voice.

"Of course you do." Cole contradicted and pushed her back into the corridor. "You asked us to come today. Don't you remember?" He asked indignantly.

Prue gave the worker an excusing look. "Well Zadie is rather forgetful lately." She said with a shrug.

"Yes, she's getting older." Cole explained and pushed her towards the kitchen. Zadie was cold and incredible strong, but obviously she wasn't able to make her own decision. Therefore Cole seized his opportunity and pulled her along into the kitchen. Prue followed them and closed the door quickly.

"Salt, we need something with salt." Cole explained and tried hard to hold Zadie, who wanted to go back to the corridor.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I know." Prue rushed at the cupboards.

"Let me go, I have to keep an eye on the workers." Zadie explained in tinny voice.

"Just one moment." Cole tried to convince her. "I'm sure you are hungry."

"No, I'm not allowed to eat anything. Let me go, I have to keep an eye on the workers." Zadie tried it again.

"You've already told us." Cole had to muster up all his strengths to hold her. "Prue, hurry up."

"Yes, of course. What do you think I'm doing here?" Prue searched the kitchen cupboards desperately, but she couldn't find any food. Finally she stumbled on a salt shaker. "What did I tell you?" She took it out and walked back to Zadie.

"A salt shaker?" Cole asked sceptically. "Not very inviting."

"Come on, open her mouth." Prue said and stepped beside Zadie, so that she couldn't escape.

"Easier said than done." Cole told her, he tried to open Zadie's mouth and held her tight at the same time. But Zadie closed her mouth desperately and wanted to escape Cole's embrace. Cole took his hand from her mouth to hold her tight with both hands again. "Nothing doing!" Cole explained. "You can try it."

"Okay." Prue decided. She loosened the stopper of the salt shaker and lifted it up, while she tried to open Zadie's mouth with her other hand.

Presumable an ordinary person would have bitten into Prue's hand, but Zadie couldn't think straight. She went on telling in her monotonous voice. "Let me go, I have to go to the corridor to keep an eye on the workers."

But when Zadie opened her mouth to start to talk, Prue took the opportunity to pour the salt into her mouth. Zadie cried out and somebody opened the door immediately. Cole let her go instantaneously and Prue stepped aside, too.

A worker appeared in the kitchen and looked around in alert. "What's going on here?" He wanted to know and walked at Zadie, who stood at the sink rinsing out her mouth hastily.

"What did you do to her?" The man asked Prue and Cole, who shrugged their shoulders and gave him a look of innocence. He stepped beside Zadie. "Are you alright Madame?" He wanted to know.

Zadie nodded. "Yes, don't worry, everything is ... alright." She let out and turned to the worker with a friendly smile. "You and your colleagues can finish work for today."

The man looked at her rather surprised. "But we've just started." He wondered.

"Well I know, but now I've changed my mind." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm already old, it can happen to elder people, that they change their decision. But don't worry, you'll get your payment, the whole amount."

The worked looked at her sceptically. "Well, if you really think so." He said slowly.

"Yes, I think so. Finally this is my house." Zadie confirmed.

The worker nodded and left the kitchen, still rather surprised. "Okay, it's your decision."

Zadie sighed and turned to Cole and Prue. "My own sister did it to me." She explained and shook her head. "She

condemned me to the worst punishment Voodoo knows, she turned me into a zombie."

"I'm very sorry." Prue said sadly.

Zadie nodded and hung her head. "I was under her control." She said and looked up in horror. "Oh my God, I took the boy to her villa."

Cole nodded. "Yes, but how did she know, where he is?"

Zadie shook her head. "I don't know, she ordered me and I had to obey, like a slave, ... my own sister."

"Where is she now, Zadie?" Prue wanted to know resolutely.

"I've no idea. She didn't talk to me about her plans." Zadie said sadly and put her hand to her forehead. "There's an old house in the country, nearby a river, there she ..." Zadie stopped.

"Turned you into a zombie." Cole ended the sentence for her. Zadie looked at him in surprise. "We were there yesterday, but everything is cleared out." He said.

Zadie nodded. "I wish we'd know, what she has in mind." she said thoughtfully.

"Oh, we know it." Prue explained, when they heard some noise on the corridor. "There is someone." She said and looked at Cole and Zadie.

"One of Belva's people. Probably a demon or a zombie, who should keep an eye on Zadie." Cole supposed and turned to the door. "No problem!" He was prepared for everything and opened the door. It was dark in the corridor, obviously the workers had turned out the light. The intruder stubbed his shin on a stand for umbrellas. He cursed and didn't notice Cole, who got hold of him easily.

The man got a fright "Hey! Stop, what are you doing." He let out and tried to wriggle out of Cole's hold. But obviously Belva hadn't sent a demon to look for Zadie, because although the man put up a fierce struggle, it was easy for Cole to pull him along to the kitchen. "No way." Cole explained coldly and pushed him into the room.

The intruder stumbled into the kitchen and Prue recognized him at once. "But that's Amy's bus driver." She wondered.

Cole closed the door and turned around to Josh. "Where is my son?" He asked in a voice cold as ice.

Josh gave him a confused look. "Your son? How shall I know?"

Cole stepped closer and screwed his eyes up furiously. "Where did Belva take him to?"

"Who?" Josh looked at Cole completely terrified. "Listen, I ... I ... I don't know anyone called Belva."

"Oh really?" Cole said and smiled ominously. "And what are you doing in the corridor of this house?"

Josh looked around beseeching. "I only wanted to look around, nothing else." He tried to explain.

"Oh, of course. Tell me another one." Prue said sneering. "I thought you are such a law-abiding citizen and now you break into an unknown house?"

"The door stood open." Josh explained and smiled at Zadie in excuse. "Your house always holds a great fascination for me. So I had to seize this opportunity."

"Well that's a wonderful excuse." Prue said ironically.

"And very plausible." Cole would like to plunge the knife, lying on the kitchen cupboard, into Josh's chest. He forced himself to turn aside and looked down reluctantly, when he saw the thunder stone, where he had been locked up. It was lying on the ground and Cole bend forward to pick it up thoughtfully.

"But it's the truth." Josh confirmed meanwhile. "I lived in this quarter when I was a child and this house of a witch held a great fascination for me even then. Always when I passed by, I 've got a strange feeling."

"You're wrong, this isn't a house of a witch." Zadie told him, shaking her head. She took a close look at him. "But I think, that I haven't seen your face before. And I'd say, that I know everyone living in the neighbourhood."

"I left this quarter a few years ago, but my mother is still living here. Mrs. Miller, you should know her." Josh said and looked at her hopefully.

"A lot of people name Miller." Zadie shook her head. "I suppose we can't answer this question now." She explained and turned to Cole and Prue. "I think we should vanish here, if Belva finds out, that something went wrong, she'll come and check what's going on."

"You're right, we should go home, she won't search for us there." Prue supposed and looked at the other. "Finally she expects us in her villa."

Cole nodded. "Okay, let's go." He decided and gave Josh a sinister look. "And you'll come with us."


	43. Chapter 43

_Thanks Charmed-Snow, hope you'll like the next chapter._

**43. Chapter**

Cole bundled the obstinated Josh into the car, while Zadie watched her destroyed study. "All my things." She said sighing and shook her head, everything was so depressing.

Prue stopped in the door frame, but she didn't know, how she could encourage her. Her own sister had turned Zadie into a zombie and now she wanted to destroy her home. There were no words of comfort.

Zadie took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "It's not much help to lament." She explained firmly and went to the overturned table. "We have to stop Belva." She looked around searching and picked up a book. "Perhaps it'll help us." She said and walked to the door in a very self-confident manner.

Prue stepped aside and followed Zadie into the garden. They got into the car and left the quarter, while Zadie didn't look back once.

When they finally arrived in front of their house, Cole got off and pushed Josh along to the house. Prue opened the door and they entered the hall. Everything was calm, they just heard some noises from the first floor.

"Amy?" Prue shouted and looked upstairs.

"Yes, I'm coming." They heard Amy's voice. "I decided to begin to clean the house a little bit." She explained. "Because otherwise Mrs. Jennings will get a heart attack, if she sees this mess."

"Okay." Prue said and waited in the hall for Amy, while Cole pushed Josh into the living room. Zadie followed them and sat down on the sofa with exhaustion.

When Amy finally came downstairs, Prue looked at her searching. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yes." Amy nodded and asked in concern. "But what's happened to you? Is Danny alright? Did you find him?"

Prue shook her head sadly. "No, but we'll find him, I promise you." She explained resolutely.

They entered the living room and Amy stopped in disbelief. "What is he after?" She asked grimly, when she saw Josh in the middle of the room. "I'm through with him."

"We caught him spying in Zadie's house." Cole told her and gave Josh a blank look.

"I didn't spy. How many times to I have to tell you again and again?" Josh asked angrily. "I passed by by chance and the door stood open."

"Oh yes, but unfortunately nobody will buy that." Cole informed him in a voice cold as ice.

"I'd like to know what's really happened." Amy changed the subject and ignored Josh completely.

"Zadie picked up Danny at Judy's and then she took him to Belva." Prue explained.

Josh gave a laugh and pointed at Zadie. "Oh yes! You have to pin the blame on me, although she is the culprit!"

"She is a zombie, she had no choice." Prue informed him angrily. "Unlike you!"

"But I didn't do anything." Josh said shaking his head. "Please, believe me."

"And who told Belva, where she could find Danny?" Cole asked with a black look. "You were the only person, who could tell her about it."

"But I don't know anyone named Belva. Who is it?" Josh looked at Amy desperately, but she avoided his eyes.

"Zadie's sister." Prue explained finally and looked at him searching. "Does the penny drop now?"

"Listen, I don't know this woman and I've no idea, where your son is." Josh explained again. "So let me just go."

"And then you'll run straightaway to Belva, to tell her that we are free again. No way!" Prue told him firmly.

Cole nodded. "You won't go anywhere." He told him as composed as possible.

"Well, then I'll stay here. I couldn't care less." Josh sat down on the armchair, apparently rather composed.

But Cole pulled him up again. "Oh, no! You'll tell me where my son and Belva are! Right away!" Cole hissed at him in a cold voice. "Otherwise I can't make any guarantees that you'll leave this house alive." He let him go and looked at him expectantly, but Josh just shrugged his shoulders in defense.

"Belva would have never told the boy." Zadie finally said. "She doesn't trust anyone."

"But he must be able to contact her somehow." Prue supposed and looked at Josh angrily. "Come on, out with it, what's the problem?"

"I don't know anything of rubbish." Josh explained desperately. "What do you want from me? Shall I think something up?"

Prue shook her head sceptically. "Then tell me, why did you leave Amy standing there this morning?" She asked. "You don't expect me to believe that it's a problem for you, that she was accused for murder, do you?"

"Yes I do." Josh said hesitatingly and looked down.

Prue gave him a surprised look. Well, obviously this was a lie, but did that mean inevitable, that he had told the truth before? "You know, that you aren't a very good liar, don't you?" She asked thoughtfully

"That's nothing new to me!" He said calmly. "Perhaps you believe crimes are nothing unusual to me, but that's wrong. I never come up against the law, I have nothing to do with the police."

"But I didn't do anything wrong, too." Amy explained angrily and looked at him hurted. "I'm not guilty, even the charge against me was dropped."

Josh only shrugged his shoulders, but didn't look at her.

"Idiot! What do you think? I mean everything was hard for me, yet." She informed him, but Josh still didn't look at her. "I really don't need anyone calling me a criminal to feel bad."

Josh cast a quick glance at her. "I never said anything like that. I just think that we don't suit one another." He made clear.

Amy was speechless. "So I'm not good enough for you?" She could only say and closed her eyes to hold back her tears. "That isn't fair from you." She'd really like to forget everything around her, eliminate the whole world. She couldn't understand, why he was able to hurt her so much.

Prue looked at Josh angrily. "Congratulations!" She hissed at him for Amy's sake. "You really did a good job!" blickte

"Oh my God, I didn't want to hurt her, that's the last thing I wanted." Josh explained and looked at Amy sadly. "It didn't mean, that you aren't good enough for me, no I'm not good enough for you."

Amy opened her eyes and looked at him unbelievingly. "Because you are so law-abiding?"

"No because, damn it!" He looked down and ran nervously his fingers through his hair. Then he looked up again. "I didn't want you to find out, because ... well I'm so sorry."

Prue looked at him forcefully. "Come on, out with it."

Josh took a deep breath and explained plainly. "My father is ... was ... Alan Miller."

"What?" Amy gave him a blank look, while Josh avoided her eyes and looked at Cole.

"What are you getting at? That doesn't mean anything to me." Cole said. He was confused and looked at Prue asking, but she also shrugged her shoulders.

"Great, you want to give me a hard time." Josh murmured and looked at Amy again. "He's to blame that you had to suffer." He explained and when he noticed, that they still didn't understand, he added sighing. "He was the murderer of the priest."

"Oh." Amy let out in surprise. "Do you mean, your father was the demon?" She asked after some hesitation. Oh no, if she had just killed his father?

"Demon?" Josh gave a sad laugh. "Yes, probably you could call him a demon." He said ironically.

"So you are something like Cole?" Amy wondered and didn't know how to deal with this information.

"No Amy, I think he wanted to tell us something else." Cole said calmly and shook his head in disbelief. "He means the man form the morgue."

"What?" Prue looked away from Josh and gave Cole an angry look. "I knew it. I told you that we should think about his relatives."

Cole shrugged his shoulders cooly. "How was I to know that such a guy still had some relatives."

Amy slowly understood, about whom Josh was talking. She took an angry look at Cole. "He means the man, I had to remember, doesn't he?" She asked in a low voice and turned to Josh again, who still looked on the ground sadly.

"I never chose him to be my father." He explained depressed. "He already caused me a lot of trouble and I knew that, ... I mean, if you knew about it ..." He shrugged his shoulders and gave Amy an embarrassed smile. "It would be over and I didn't want to wait and see it happen."

Amy walked at him shaking her head. "But Josh he was ..." But she couldn't go on, because Cole bared her way and stopped her.

"No Amy, don't do it." He said in a silent, but forceful voice. He didn't trust Josh, yet.

Amy looked at him in amazement, before she turned to Prue seeking for help, but Prue just shook her head a little. Probably they were right, Amy thought. Nevertheless she went to Josh standing in the living room restlessly. It gave her a very uneasy feeling to lie to Josh, but what should she say? A demon had killed Adam, should she tell Josh about it and would he believe it? Okay, his reaction to the zombies was rather cool, but wouldn't he think that she had deceived justice to get free, as he had always expected?

She looked at him sceptically, but finally she took his hand to leave the room. "Please excuse us." She said and led Josh into the room next.

"I didn't want to tell you about it, there are already too many people knowing about it." Josh started to explain and walked up and down nervously. Then he suddenly stopped behind an armchair. He leaned his arm on the back rest and looked at Amy unhappily. "He was disgusting and I was always glad, when he was gone." He explained plainly and it was obvious, that the meaning of 'gone' was prison. "I didn't even know, that he got free again. Luckily he gave up to see us anymore."

"Oh Josh!" Amy let out understanding, she had to restrain herself, otherwise she would tell him the truth. "How did you find out about it?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I read about it in the paper." He explained coldly and looked at her sighing. "I know you'll be shocked to hear, that I was even relieved to hear, that he's dead."

"No, I'm not. I can understand you very well." Amy told him. "But you could have told me about it. I mean, you aren't responsible for anything."

Josh shook his head. "You had to suffer because of him. You can't shrug it off. You'll never forget it." He told her totally convinced.

"I will." Amy said firmly and got closer to him. "And perhaps it wasn't really your father."

Josh smiled. "You are so nice. But I know his brutality, especially when he was drunken, he could be extremely violent. Well you could rather say, it's a miracle, that he wasn't accused for murder earlier." He told her seemingly composed. "And besides you've identified him."

"Well, not really, I was rather confused. It's possible, that I was wrong." She explained unhappily.

"You don't have to lie Amy." Josh said. He was impressed, that she didn't reproach him, but tried to make it easy for him.

Amy sighed, how could she make it clear to him. "I'm so sorry." She could only say.

Josh looked at her in disbelief. "You of all people say this to me? I mean he has..."

Amy put her finger on his mouth. "It isn't your fault." She whispered and wished that she could say the same about herself.

Josh kissed her fingers and said in surprise. "You don't care?"

Amy shook her head. "No it doesn't matter." She explained and flung her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Josh didn't wait to be told twice. Why should he allow his father, this bastard, to spoil this. Josh had locked him out of his life a long time ago and he wouldn't let him into it after his death. He touched Amy's lips with determination and Amy had no objections. Even if she felt lousy, because she couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't resist Josh's kisses.

Nobody could deny, that Josh was very good in kissing. He knew exactly what to do, where he had to touch her to drive her mad. Carefully she came up off him and watched him sceptically. "You have already had a lot of girlfriends, haven't you?" She asked thoughtfully.

Josh looked at her in amazement. "What gives you that idea?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Well." She said and noticed, that she went red. "You're a great kisser."

Josh grinned, he was perfectly content about her compliment. "Well obviously I'm a natural." He explained firmly.

"Oh, really?" Amy asked and gave him a sceptical look. "But that's no answer to my question."

"Hm!" Josh looked at her thoughtfully. "But the deciding factor is, that I want to kiss you, only you."

With a content smile on her face Amy did it to please him.

After Josh and Amy had left the living room, Prue looked after them sceptically. "That's all we needed. Hopefully Amy won't tell him, that we just foist the murder on his father." She said angrily. "He won't accept that a demon was the murderer, especially if he has nothing to do with Belva."

"So what! I still don't trust him." Cole explained and watched to the door thoughtfully.

"Me, too." Prue confessed, before she looked at Cole angrily. "But I thought so as much. I knew that there must be a catch to the affair with the dead man somewhere. I should have stopped you from doing it."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "We had no choice and this man was a criminal. And a crime more or less, doesn't count." He explained calmly.

Prue gave him a surprised look. "It doesn't bother you in the slightest?" She wanted to know.

Cole shook his head. "No, it doesn't make any difference with someone like this guy. And Josh will be able to deal with it." He said firmly. "I can tell you from my own experience, that I couldn't care less, if my mother killed a witch or an innocent more or less."

Prue shook her head and turned to Zadie again. "But unfortunately that doesn't help us along, we still have no idea, where Belva and Danny are."

Zadie nodded. "If we only knew, what she'd like to do next." She explained sighing.

"Oh, Belva was kind enough to inform us about her plans." Cole said ironically. "She'll sacrifice my son to the Goddess Ayida, so that she'll cause fear and terror over the world."

"Ayida?" Zadie put her hand in front of her mouth. "No, that's forbidden, nobody conjures up Ayida. She is a part of Damballah, our most powerful god. He's the epitome of goodness. He gives us blessing, he rescues us when we run into difficulties. We need him and she would destroy him with this action."

Cole shrugged his shoulders calmly. "But it seems that's the whole point."

Zadie shook her head in disbelief and couldn't say anything.

"Do you have an idea, where she could hold her ritual?" Prue tried to bring her back to reality.

Zadie took her book and started to leaf through it. "I don't know a ceremony to conjure up only Ayida, that would do harm to Damballah and nobody, who has his head on straight would want that." She explained and looked up. "When a Voodoo priest conjures up the Loa-Petro, that means the dark Goddesses, then the Loa usually claims a blood sacrifice."

"Danny." Prue let out, while Cole didn't say a word.

Zadie nodded and looked at Cole. "But he won't be an acceptable sacrifice for a Voodoo Goddness." She explained calmly.

Doubtfully Cole looked back at Zadie, he didn't know how he should take these news. How could she dare to give to understand, that his son wouldn't be got enough for anything. "What are you getting at?"

Zadie nearly grimaced, when she heard the undertone in Cole's question. But she couldn't bring herself to smile. "I gave you something not long ago. Something you should keep safe."

Cole gave her a surprised look, but then a thought flashed across his mind and he knew, what she wanted to say. "Danny's curl."

"Exactly!" Zadie nodded in satisfaction and looked at Prue. "In Voodoo we believe, that a child needs all it's hair, before it may die." She explained her. "And therefore no Loa would accept your son as his sacrifice."

"But will it prevent Belva from killing him?" Prue asked sceptically.

Zadie shrugged her shoulders. "She'll try it, but you should trust the power of Voodoo." She explained calmly and sighed. "But if Belva managed to destroy Damballah, then it would be possible, that the Gods of Voodoo could withdraw into their own world and won't be able to hear our calling anymore."

"Therefore we have to stop her, before it's too late." Prue stated resolutely. "Okay, how does such a Voodoo ritual look like?" she asked and looked at Zadie.

"We say prayers and sing while such a ritual to conjure up a Loa and to ask him for help. Then the sacrifice will be killed by cutting his throat in Loa's honour." Zadie explained calmly, but she felt an icy coldness coming from Cole and Prue. Therefore she tried to justify her religion. "You need a sacrifice to conjure up a Loa and to put him in a gracious mood. The holier the sacrifice is the sooner you'll be in the Loa's good graces. But you don't need a blood sacrifice, normally the Rada Goddesses don't claim it. They accept a fetish or food as well."

Prue nodded. "We understand, but Belva will do it."

"Yes." Zadie admitted. "I suppose Belva will dance a ceremonial dance, while she'll drink sacrificial blood to go into a deeper trance." Zadie speculated. "When people are in trance, the Gods and ghosts come to them. They ride them and take possession of them. Actually the human just serves the Loa as a wrapper, he takes up the character and ability of the superior creature. Belva would be as powerful as Ayida and if she'd like to destroy the world, nobody could stop her."

"I promise you, it won't happen." Cole told her calmly, he even didn't want to imagine this scenery, he would never let it happen.

Zadie looked at him sadly, she had some doubts about it. She sighed and said. "It'll happen when it's dark, at midnight, I suppose."

"Then we still have some time." Prue thought in relief. Danny would be safe until midnight, Belva wouldn't hurt him before. "We should just find out as fast as possible, where they are."

"Belva plans to conjure up a part of Damballah, therefore she'll try to do it near a lake or a pond, because it's sacred to Damballah." Zadie supposed. "But unfortunately I can't tell you more."

"Mm." Prue said thoughtfully, something strange occurred to her and she didn't know what she should think about it. "I've seen a snake statue made of wood, when I was in Belva's cellar. What do you think, could she use it for her ceremony?"

Zadie nodded. "Yes the Loa love fetishes and the snake is the symbol for Damballah and therefore of course for Ayida, too. And if the statue is holy, it'll be even easier for Belva to conjure up Ayida."

Prue nodded. "I don't know if it's important, but well ..." She started not really sure, if she should go on. "When I was with fever, I had a feverish dream."

Zadie gave her an encouraging look. "Tell us more about it, Prue. You can often see the truth in feverish dreams."

Prue gave a short laugh. "Of course." She said and looked at Cole, who watched her rather interested. "Okay, I dreamt of a snake and she was looking exactly like the statue made of wood." She started.

Cole looked at her in surprise. "Do you mean the snake, which swallowed me up, because you didn't open the door for me?" He wanted to know.

"Exactly!" Prue shook her head. "Why do you remember such an unimportant matter?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Well it sounded rather interesting." He explained.

Prue shook her head smiling slightly and added. "First the snake has eaten Cole, before it went back to it's nest . This was in the ruin of the Maison of Wingrove's plantation." She explained. "I wanted to follow the snake, but I didn't get on and finally David Morgan appeared. He held Danny on his arms and told me, that the snake would still be hungry." She looked at Zadie asking. "Do you think this dream means anything?"

Zadie nodded. "It won't do any harm in taking a close look around there, will it?"

Prue gave a satisfied grin. "No, and Belva is in for it now."

"You can bet your bottom dollar on that." Cole agreed.

They looked at each other very confident of their victory, but Zadie had her doubts. She looked at Prue and Cole sadly. "You shouldn't be too confident of your victory. Belva is strong, if she had found a way to conjure up Ayida with which she vanquishes Damballah, nobody would be able to stop her, not even the Gods." Zadie tried to slow down their optimism."Perhaps you'll manage to rescue the boy, but Belva is able to replace him by another sacrifice."

"Oh, you shouldn't be so sure about it." Prue told her with a sneering smile. "We'll stop her! I already had more powerful opponents and a lot of them were called invincible, but nevertheless I managed to vanquish them."

Zadie shook her head. "Belva is very powerful, Prue." She explained firmly. "She always was powerful, but when she turned me into a zombie, she also got my powers and I fear now she's really invincible."

"Nobody is invincible." Prue stated firmly. "We'll oppose her and we'll defeat her, I promise you."

"Mm!" Cole gave Zadie a sceptical look, there was still something, she didn't want to give away. "You withhold something from us, don't you?"

Zadie sighed. "There is a legend." She hesitated.

But Cole didn't wait. "You talk abut the curse, that the women in Wingrove's family will become murderers, don't you?" he asked sneering. "We have already heard about it."

Zadie looked at him with surprise. "Oh, Edward Wingrove has really told you about it?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "He had no choice." he explained calmly.

Zadie nodded. "That's great, then I don't have to tell you everything. But Wingrove couldn't tell you the whole story." She said. "My ancestors were slaves on Wingrove's plantation. Originally they came from Africa, exactly from the present Benin. They were powerful Voodoo priestesses, nevertheless they were caught and deported on a slaves ship. They came to this place and of course the planters forbid their slaves to preserve their customs and sacred rites. The slaves kept them alive in secret, but slowly but surely they fell into oblivion."

"Okay and what happened next?" Cole asked impatiently, he wasn't really interested in Zadie's family story. They had to go to the plantation as soon as possible, they had to rescue Danny.

"One of my ancestors, Lilette, took advantage of Voodoo again. She became the planter's lover and made him fulfill all her wishes. But Lilette wanted more and she never thought about the other people. She only thought about herself, her own good. She wanted to become the lady of the house and the current lady was in her way. Therefore she conjured up the Gods again and put a curse on the planter's wife."

Zadie sighed. "But Lilette made a fault. The lady of the house went insane and killed her husband, before she set off for Lilette. On her way she murdered everybody she met and finally she even killed Lilette's son. Her madness made her powerful and even Lilette couldn't stop her. Out of rage, Lilette conjured up the Loa, but instead of a dark Petro-God, Ayizan appeared, the most powerful protector against black magic. She ordered Lilette to stop it right now. She already had cursed havoc and now she would be punished. If she used Voodoo for bad again, the Loa would give the lady of the house so much power, that she would be able to destroy Lilette and all her family. Lilette agreed reluctantly and turned away from Voodoo."

Zadie looked at Cole and Prue. "But the good Loa knew, that one of Lilette's descendants could conjure up an overkill of power again. Therefore they took precautions against it. They have determined that if one of Lilette's descendants used Voodoo only for her own purpose, so that evil could bring disaster on the world again, there would be a daughter in the family of the former owner of the plantation, who would have the power to prevent it. She would be able to vanquish Lilette's family for good."

Cole frowned, when he suddenly understood, what Zadie wanted to say. "You mean one of Wingrove's daughters could stop Belva, don't you?"

Zadie nodded. "Yes, that's the reason, why my family let the legend take it's course. They thought that Lilette had put a curse on Wingrove's family, that the women would kill their husbands and become unscrupulous murderers. As a result the Wingroves brought their daughters to my ancestors, when they were babies. My ancestors could see, if one of them would become a powerful witch, who isable to destroy my family." Zadie cast a regretful look at Prue and Cole. "Unfortunately I can assure you, that whether Vivian nor Charlotte are able to do it. They would have no chance against Belva and she knows it."

Cole and Prue looked at each other. "But there is something she doesn't know." He explained with a content smile. "Wingrove has another daughter."

Reluctantly Amy stepped back and looked at Josh for a long time. "We have to go back." She said with regret.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Why? I didn't plan to go back to them." He looked into the direction of the living room. "This guy is crazy."

Amy shook her head. "Cole's son disappeared and we don't know, where he is. So you should understand his reaction." she defended him. "We think that Danny is in danger and Cole thought that you are involved in it."

"So someone kidnapped the boy?" Josh asked in disbelief. "But why? Is it a question of money?"

Amy sighed. "No, unfortunately not. It's more complicated." Josh looked at her asking. "It's more revenge than greed for money." She explained thoughtfully. "The district attorney, who died on the square in front of the court house is Belva's son. And now his mother wants to take revenge."

"Oh!" Josh frowned, now he could understand Cole's behaviour much better. "Damn it!" He let out.

Amy nodded. "You can say that again. As if Danny is to blame for it." She sighed. "Come on, lets go back." She took his hand and together they walked back into the hall.

Amy could hear, that the other three were still talking in the living room. When she heard Wingrove's name, she stopped in the door frame. But she had never expected, what she would hear next.

"Amy is Edward Wingrove's illegitimate daughter." Cole just told Zadie.

"What?" Amy let out with horror.

Cole and Prue looked over to the door, where Amy stood and stared at them with her mouth wide open. "Say it again." She urged Cole in a trembling voice.

"Amy, come inside and sit down first." Prue suggested, but Amy didn't listen.

She kept standing in the door frame stubbornly and gaped at Cole. "I want a clear answer, is Edward Wingrove my father?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, he is."

"But how do you know? Or wait ..." Amy was beside herself. "Since when do you know and why did nobody tell me about it? I thought you are my friends."

"We thought it'll be better for you, if you don't know." Prue tried to explained calmly. "You haven't had an easy time of it."

Amy snorted with rage. "Oh I see, but you just made it worse." She stared at them angrily. "I trusted you." Without another word she turned around and rushed to the door.

"Amy wait!" Josh followed her, while the others were paralyzed and couldn't budge.


	44. Chapter 44

_Thanks for your reviews, I'm so glad, that you like the plot and you'd still like to know what happens next._

_So here is the next chapter!_

**44. Chapter**

Amy ran along the street without thinking where she wanted to go, nevertheless she didn't stop. There were thousands of thoughts, her head was spinning. This man, she couldn't even stand the sight of him, this man should be her father, she didn't believe it. Vivian and Charlotte, would be her sisters, oh no, this was a nightmare.

She stopped with fright, when a car driver hooted in front of her. She nearly ran into his car. Amy gave him an excusing smile and heard someone behind her, calling her name.

"Amy." Somebody said wheezy. Josh ran along the street looking strained. He stopped in front of her and gasped for breath. "Oh my god." He let out and leaned forward. "You are in a good condition. It's hard to keep up."

"You should stop smoking." Amy suggested him pitiless.

"Maybe you are right." Josh sat up again, while he still held his side. "What's actually happened?"

"I found out by the way, who my biological father is." Amy explained in a low voice and shook her head, totally depressed. "Although they knew it all the time, they didn't tell me about it. Allegedly, because they didn't want to hurt me."

"Oh." Josh looked at her searching. "Is this guy so bad?"

"Yes, I can't stand him." Amy explained desperately. "It makes me sick just to imagine, that I'm related to somebody like him."

Josh nodded knowing. "I know, what you mean, but I can tell you from my own personal experience, genes aren't very important."

"But I always had an idea of my first meeting with my biological father. How it would be to stand face to face to him and how I'd feel." she explained unhappily. "Even if he wasn't the father of my dreams, but just a former student, who ran away out of panic, I would feel the connection between us nevertheless, I'd know, that he's my father. But I already know him and there is nothing."

"Perhaps it'll change now, after you know about it." Josh said with a shrug.

"Mm." Amy looked thoughtfully on the street, perhaps Josh was right, perhaps she had misjudged Edward Wingrove all the time. Finally he had to hide his emotions, his feelings for her. Resolutely she called the next taxi, that passed by.

The taxi driver stopped immediately and Amy turned around to Josh. "I'll go there at once." She told him with a smart smile. "Will you come with me?"

Josh gave her a surprised look. "You want me to come with you?"

Amy nodded and opened the door of the taxi. "Yes, I'd like to have some support." She explained and looked at him begging.

"Oh, if that's how it is. Let's go." Josh said and they got into the taxi to go to Edward Wingrove's home.

Meanwhile Prue walked back into the living room, some minutes ago she could finally stand up to rush to the door and search for Amy. But she couldn't see Amy or Josh on the street anymore. While Prue had walked back to the house, she had noticed that Amy didn't take the car. "I couldn't see her anymore." She explained angrily. "We should have stopped her."

"Nobody could foresee her reaction." Cole said with a shrug and stood up. "But we'll have to find her. We need her when we'll have to fight against Belva."

Zadie shook her head. "No, I'll take care of Amy, she'll come back." She explained with certainty. She awaited her fate calmly at once. She had a blind trust in the Voodoo Gods. Amy would stop Belva, she was convinced about it. "Don't worry, everything will happen as the Loas have foreseen."

"It's great, that you believe in it." Cole said in a sneering voice. "But unfortunately I can't stand by and watch Amy fulfilling her prophecy."

Zadie nodded. "I would never ask you to do it." She looked at Cole and Prue. "You'll go to the plantation and try to rescue the boy." She explained firmly. Because although she trusted the Loas blindly, that didn't mean that Cole's son was safe.

Prue looked at Zadie sceptically. "Are you sure?" She wanted to know once again.

Zadie nodded. "Yes, go and rescue the boy. Amy and me will take care of everything else."

When the taxi stopped in front of Wingrove's estate, Amy paid the driver and got off. It occurred to her, that she would be broke soon, if she went around by taxi all the time. But she shouldn't care about it, finally her father was rich. Thoughtfully she stopped in front of the gate and looked at Josh asking. "What do you think, shall I go there?"

"Only if you really want it." He advised her, he had no idea of Amy's father, but he didn't want to see her hurt. "But if you have any doubt, you shouldn't do it."

Amy shook her head and took a deep breath. No, she knew, she had to do it. Resolutely she rang the bell and could enter the site without any problems.

Josh was rather impressed, when he looked around. "Wow." He let out. "You father is rolling in cash."

Amy nodded. "Yes he's rich, he's a lawyer, your favourite profession." She explained calmly, while she walked to the house slowly. "Oh my God, what shall I tell him?" She murmured.

But obviously Josh didn't listen, he was too impressed by the villa and the large garden around. He was wrapped up in thoughts. "I'm sure my whole apartment is smaller than one of these rooms." He said in firm believe. "How much rooms do they have?"

"I've no idea, I have never counted them." Amy said nervously, she really had other problems. They had just arrived in front of the door, where a maid was waiting to lead them into the house.

Josh and Amy entered the hall, when Edward Wingrove opened the door of his study. "Amy my dear, I'm glad to see you." he said with an artificial smile. "But unfortunately Charlie isn't at home. She is shopping with Vivian and her mother." he said disappointed and looked at Josh. "I only say ... women."

"I see." Josh let out, although the women in his family mostly didn't have enough money for shopping.

"Doesn't matter, I'd like a word with... you." Amy had a close look at her father and tried to find any similarities with him. But she knew, that she looked like her mother, her alleged father hadn't had great affect on her. Perhaps the mouth, Amy thought and looked away quickly, actually she didn't want to know it.

"Oh, my dear." Edward Wingrove looked at her in excuse. "Unfortunately I don't have time, I'm busy." He tried to shake her off.

"Even at the weekend?" Josh wondered, he couldn't believe that this dishonest toady was related to Amy. Obviously she didn't get anything from her father.

"Yes, I'm a lawyer and if you are the head of a very renowned office, you won't have leisure time." Wingrove told him in a patronizing voice.

Amy looked at him again. "I'm sure you have five minutes for your daughter, won't you?" She asked in a low voice.

Wingrove was paralyzed with fear and his mouth stood wide open. "They have really told you, haven't they?" He said and looked around in horror. "Let's go into my study." He said quickly and looked at Josh. "The young man can wait here, for a while."

Amy shook her head. "No, I want him to be there, too." She explained resolutely.

Wingrove looked at her in disbelief. "But it's a private matter Amy, do you understand?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I'll wait for you in the hall..."

But Amy cut him short. "No, he's my friend and he'll come with me." She explained and took his hand to pull him with her into the study.

Edward Wingrove followed them with a sigh and closed the door behind himself. Then he walked around his desk to sit down on his chair. "Have you talked about it with you mother?"

Amy shook her head and sat down opposite to him on a chair. The sun was shining through the window and the light was too strong for her eyes, nevertheless she tried to watch him intently.

Edward Wingrove sighed. "But you should do it. You should talk to your mother first." he tried to wriggle out of this unpleasant affair.

"No, I want to talk to you." Amy explained firmly. "You are my father!" She said, although she couldn't believe it, yet. He was sitting there, opposite to her and she couldn't feel anything. There was no familiarity or an instinctive sense of togetherness. No, he didn't mean anything to her, nothing had changed, she found out disappointed. She looked at him again desperately. "I don't understand it."

"Oh Amy, it's long ago." Edward began reluctantly. "Your mother worked in my office for a while and we had a short love affair. It's hardly worth mentioning. Nothing to write home about."

Josh looked at him shocked, how could this guy tell Amy such nonsense. Didn't he notice that he hurt her with his words? "To your information, Amy is world shaking." He informed him furiously.

"I just talked about the affair with her mother." Wingrove informed Josh schoolmasterly. "It has happened and I never raised Shelly's hopes. She knew that I'm married."

Josh gave a sneering laugh. He knew such guys too well. "Oh come on. You were her boss and she was your employee. You took advantage of her lack of experience just to f..." Josh managed to shut his mouth before it was too late.

Nevertheless Amy gave him a shocked look, Wingrove and her mother, it was too hard to imagine and she looked at Edward Wingrove again. She wanted to see something, just any emotion for her. She wanted to feel, that she was important to him and not just a problem. But the only emotion she saw was fear. Fear, that she could blab out his dirty secret.

"What a nerve some people have." Wingrove told Josh furiously. "Who do you think you are? That's a matter between my daughter and me."

"Your daughter?" Amy looked at him. "Am I really your daughter?" Amy couldn't believe it, there was nothing between them.

Wingrove shrugged his shoulders. "Well your mother said it, anyway." He explained, as if he wasn't absolutely convinced about it either.

That finished Amy off. "Don't talk about her this way." she snapped at him furiously. How could he insinuate that her mother had had more than one love affair at the same time. "How dare you." Amy was on the verge of tears.

Wingrove lifted his hand in an appeasing gesture. "I've never denied it." he explained magnanimously.

Disappointed Amy watched out of the window. She had always dreamt to have a father, but this was no idyllic family reunion, it was just terrible. "You owe me something." She finally said in a cold voice.

Wingrove cast a benevolent glance at her. "Whatever you want, I'm there for you!"

"Great." Amy said and searched in her trousers pocket for a piece of paper. When she found it, she threw it onto the desk. If he couldn't show a bit of love for her, he could give her something he had at least. Money! "I want you to buy this shop for me." She told him resolutely and stood up. "There is the phone number and the owner. Try to buy it. I want it."

Wingrove took the piece of paper with surprise. "Well if you set your heart on it." He said reluctantly. He had never thought that the little Amy would be so materialistic. But if he could shut her up, he'd buy it.

"Yes, do it!" Amy affirmed and looked at him for a last time. She felt dreadful, it was terrible to find out that she didn't mean anything to her own father. But that it was and she had to admit that she didn't feel anything either. She left the room without a further word.

Josh looked after her, rather surprised. Without further ado he stood up, too.

"Wait!" Edward Wingrove stopped him. "If you think, that you can cash in on this matter, forget it. You'll bitterly regret it."

Josh gave a sneering smile. "I just care about Amy, unlike you." He told him angrily and left the room.

When he entered the hall, he couldn't see Amy anymore. Josh rushed through the door and saw her almost in front of the gate. "Amy!" He shouted and ran to her. "Hey, if someone is together with you, he ought to be very sporty, doesn't he?" he wanted to know, when he reached her breathlessly.

Amy smiled sadly. "It seems so."

Josh nodded, he knew immediately, how she felt. Understanding he laid his arm around her. "He is rich and educated, but nevertheless he's a disgusting bastard, Amy." He said in a low voice, not much better than his own father. "But he isn't a criminal at least."

Amy snorted with mockery. "I'm not so sure about it." She said unhappily.

"Only you are important, he isn't. Trust me, I know it." Josh told her imploring. "He isn't worth to rack your brains over him."

"I know!" Amy said and sighed. Slowly they walked to the gate. "I'm just disappointed, I would have thought, that I mean something to him."

"You do, I'm sure." Josh explained, but he lacked conviction.

They stepped on the street and looked around. "I let him get off too cheaply." Amy thought angrily. "But he hasn't heard the last of it."

"You're right, you could have asked him for a car at least." Josh said grinning. "How will we get home now?"

Amy looked back at the house unhappily. "I can't go back again."

"I'd never ask you to do it." He explained firmly. "But don't you have a phone with you?"

Amy shook her head. "No, unfortunately it's out of order, I stepped on it." She admitted.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "So what, we'll walk. I'm in no hurry and I don't have any better plans for today."

Amy nodded. "I should go back to Prue and Cole." She thought reluctantly. Although she was still very angry with them, she was worried about Danny. But she wouldn't be a great help to free Danny. She wasn't as nearly as strong as Cole or Prue, she would only be in their way. Therefore a short walk would be a nice excuse to put off their meeting any longer.

She took Josh's hand, satisfied with her decision. "And on our walk we can think what we'll ask Edward Wingrove to buy me, next time." She couldn't bring herself to say father to him. "What do you think about a record contract for your band?"

Josh shook his head. "No thanks, I don't want any expensive presents from you." he explained firmly.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "It wouldn't be my own money, it's his money and he has oceans of money."

At the same time Cole and Prue arrived on the plantation. The gate stood still open from their last visit and they could enter the estate easily. After they've got off the car, they looked around attentively.

"Nothing!" Prue said and listened intently. "It's quiet, probably it was just a stupid nightmare."

Cole gave her a surprised look. "Normally you don't loose the faith in yourself."

"We talk about feverish dreams of snakes, so I'm not sure." Prue said dissatisfied.

"Zadie didn't see it the same way as you and we don't have another hint." Cole said and looked at her. "So come on, let's walk to the Maison and have a close look around. Since you've seen the ruin the first time, you'd like to visit it."

Prue nodded. "Yes and perhaps that's the reason why I dreamt of it." She said thoughtfully and followed him on the way to the old Maison. She didn't know, what she should think about her dream of the snake statue made of wood, probably it only led her astray. If she just knew, that it could help them to find Danny.

They reached the hill in silence. From this point they had a wonderful view on the ruin of the former Maison.

"Nothing!" Cole found out disappointed. They had a great overall view over the whole terrain, but Cole couldn't make out any conspicuousness. "It seems as if nobody is there."

"Nevertheless let's check it." Prue explained firmly. When she saw the house for the first time she felt a magical attraction to it. And now she was keen to take a close look on it. She stumbled down the small hill and arrived on the street leading to the former main entrance.

It must have been an imposing alley in former times, but today only every second tree was still alive and reached out it's sad branches to the other side, where no tree was standing to catch them. Prue shook her head to get rid of these thoughts, obviously this was Amy's influence, she thought grinning. Prue looked up the hill again, but Cole was already standing on the street. Together they walked slowly to the courtyard of the ruin.

When they came closer, they could see, that there were left just fragments from the former house. A few columns and parts of walls were still standing, but you could already see red bricks, because the plaster had fallen down long ago. These fragments made it possible to make an approximate picture of the former Maison, how the spacious rooms and halls were divided. Leaves and dirt of the last century was lying around, as well as crumbled off plaster and gravel. It didn't look like anyone took care of the ruin lately.

Prue and Cole looked at each other unhappily. "So what!" Prue finally said. The faster they would be ready, the sooner they could go home again and think about another plan. "You'll examine the left part and I'll look around here." She decided and walked round a dilapidated wall.

"But take care that no brick will fall onto your head." Cole shouted after her.

Prue stopped and cast a sceptical look at the dilapidated wall. The walls and columns didn't really look very solid, nevertheless it was unlikely that a single brick would fall down. But it was more likely that a whole wall could collapse. "Don't worry, as long as you won't let you strike down by the wall." She called back.

Cole grinned and walked on to the left part of the former Maison. One room turned into the next, but Cole couldn't make out any suspicious traces. When he finally arrived in the last room in the edge, he noticed, that it was the former kitchen. There were still fragments of a cooker and a chimney.

He looked around curiously and finally he found narrow stairs leading into the cellar, obviously used as a larder in former times. Thoughtfully Cole walked downstairs, but it was getting darker and darker and when he reached the larder it was nearly pitch dark, the only light was coming from the small stairs. Cole looked around in the darkness, but he could only make out a few broken cupboards, otherwise the room was empty, but there was a hallway to the next room.

If there was an underground vault under the whole house, Cole wondered and looked into the corridor. But it was too dark to see something. He sighed and walked to the stairs again and went back to the entrance hall to look for Prue.

When they were standing in front of the cellar stairs soon later, Prue fished out a flashlight. They went downstairs carefully and looked around in the first larder, but Prue's flashlight hardly gave light.

"Once again, what's the use of your flashlight?" Cole asked ironically.

"Emergency lightning, if you don't find the lock in the night, for example." Prue explained and walked along the dark corridor. "It was a promotional gift and it's better than nothing."

"Well I don't know." Cole said less convinced. "I don't see anything, when I'm standing behind you."

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "We don't have anything else. So let's try." She entered the dark hallway and walked on slowly. "Ouch, you tread on my heels." She cursed, after a little while.

"Excuse me, but as I already told you, I don't see anything behind you." Cole explained angrily. "I should better go first, shouldn't I?"

Prue ignored his question and walked on until she reached another room. Just before Cole would tread her heels again, he saw the dim light and stopped. Together they walked along the wall, they only found cobweb, dust and nothing more. But then they saw another hallway at the end of the room. It was even smaller than the one before and Cole had to duck. He tried to follow Prue in the darkness, when he suddenly heard her voice.

"There's a light." She noticed in relief and walked to the source of light.

It was a large hall with a ceiling. The daylight was shining through a lot of holes in the ceiling into the cellar. "I'm sure we are under the entrance hall." Prue said and looked up. "But it's rather dilapidated. Why didn't we notice the many holes when we were standing above?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I've no idea, I only hope, that the ceiling won't fall on our heads."

Prue feared the same, but it wouldn't stop her. She had just seen an entrance to another room. Resolutely she walked to the entrance and Cole followed her. The light, which was falling from the ceiling into the other room helped them to make out the shadowy contours of the next room. There were shelves with numerous bottles at the walls.

"The bottles from Belva's cellar." Prue noticed happily and rushed to the wall. She took the first bottle and opened the cork. Immediately a dazzling light was coming out of the bottle. It illuminated the whole room and found it's way to his freedom. Luckily Prue looked after the freed soul, before she took the next bottle. "Come on and help me." She asked Cole.

Cole stepped beside her and pulled a face. "Prue we don't have time to rescue all the souls." he explained firmly. Although it was obvious, that Belva had been here, he was sure that they wouldn't find Danny or Belva at this place. Prue's dream had only led them to the souls. "We can do it later, but now we have to go back home. We won't find anything here."

Prue gave him a surprised look and didn't stop rescuing the souls. "I've promised them and five minutes won't make a big difference." She said firmly.

"Five minutes?" Cole asked sceptically and watched along the wall unit.

"Yes, we'd be ready soon, if you took the trouble to help me." She snapped at him angrily, but Cole didn't budge. "I can't believe that you are so heartless."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but the life of my son is more important to me than the souls of dead people, whom I didn't even know." he explained furiously and turned to the exit, when one brick after another bared the exit in terrific speed.

"What's that?" He asked in confusion and even Prue stopped opening the bottles and looked at the closed exit in disbelief.

But before they could rack their brains about it, something happened, that Prue already knew from her dream. The wall of bricks turned transparent and they could see the next room illuminated with two lamps.

Belva was standing in front of the transparent wall and shook her head reluctantly. "So you've managed to escape from my villa." She said and gave a pointed sigh. "I thought as much, when I didn't hear anything of Zadie. But don't worry, I've already waited for you." She explained with a sneer grin.

Angrily Cole walked at the wall made of glass, but without batting an eyelid. "I want my son." He ordered her in a piercing voice.

"I want my son, too." Belva answered coldly. "I play fair, your son for mine."

Cole ignored it completely."Where is he?" He hissed at her.

"He's safe. I've just prepared him for his great day, when you disturbed my preparations." She said dissatisfied and gave Prue a sneering look. "I knew, that you'd try to free the Zombie's souls and I made provisions. The bottles were prepared, so that I was informed about intruders."

"Don't be too hopeful Belva, we'll get away from your little prison." Prue told her coldly, although she could have kicked herself, that she had walked right into Belva's trap.

"I hardly believe you. You won't disturb my ritual once again. Now I know that I have to be careful." She said calmly. "The walls are immune to your magical powers. Come on, try it yourself." She urged them with a gesture, but Prue and Cole didn't do her the favour.

Belva shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm glad you believe me." She said satisfied. "And if the demon would like to shimmer you away, you'll end up here." Belva explained and reached into the pocket of her large vesture. She pulled out two thunder stones and placed one of them on the right side of the entrance. She murmured a few words and sprinkled a powder on the stone. Then she walked to the other side and repeated the ritual with the other stone.

Cole and Prue stood riveted and watched her. "It won't stop us." Cole finally informed her firmly.

Belva gave a laugh. "Oh but you know that it works very well. And I made sure, that you won't escape me again." she explained and looked at Prue. "If you try to leave the room together with him, then you'll be separated and you'll end up in this thunder stone." She pointed on the left stone. "And even if you're able to teleport yourself, it won't change anything, you'll always end up here." She added with a shrug. "And the demon will land here." She pointed at the right thunder stone.

"We'll find a way to escape, I promise you." Cole explained rather convinced of himself. He had to believe it, he should never doubt it. His face was blank, he wouldn't give Belva the satisfaction to see his feelings. "And it won't be pleasant for you, believe me." he informed her coldly.

"Well, have a try, I wish you a lot of fun." Belva explained unimpressed. "I'm confident, that we'll meet again while my ceremony. After I free you from the thunder stone, I'll have a nice job for you."

"But we'll never do it, we are stronger than your magic." Prue told her with deep conviction.

"I'm dying to find out, so come on, try it." Belva said with a sneer laugh. "I'm head and shoulders above you. It'll be great fun." she explained.

"I see, but Ayida won't accept your sacrifice." Cole tried it again and searched for the phial with Danny's hair in his pockets. But before he could show it to Belva, the wall turned into a usual wall made of brick again.

"Damn it!" Cole said and looked at the phial in his hand. It was getting dark again and he could hardly make it out anymore. But perhaps it was better, that he hadn't informed Belva about Danny's curl, because so he'd be safe, at least until midnight.


	45. Chapter 45

For those of you, who aren't on holiday at the moment, the next chapter!

45. Chapter

Furiously Prue threw one of the bottles against the bricked up exit. The bottle smashed to pieces and the freed soul illuminated the dark room for a while, until it escaped into freedom. "Why can't we get out of here, but the soul can?" Prue asked in frustration.

"You can't stop souls with walls." Cole explained lost in thoughts.

"But the bottles could keep them." Prue said angrily and threw another bottle against the wall with all her might.

"They are made of glass, that's something else. And I'm sure it was Morgan's spell and now Belva isn't interested in it anymore." Cole explained while he watched one soul after another escaping from their

prison.

When Prue had finally smashed the last bottle into pieces, it was getting pitch dark in their prison again. Prue didn't feel any better, after she had freed all the souls. Angrily she turned to Cole. "Why don't you do anything?"

"I'm thinking, or better I'm trying to think with that noise." He informed her calmly.

"You're thinking? Well that's something new." She said derisory. "Usually you act before you waste any time with thinking about your action."

Cole tried to make her out, but it was hard in the darkness. "So what should I do in your opinion?"

"You could try to open the wall with an energy ball for example." Prue suggested.

Cole gave a sneer look, Prue couldn't see, then he stood up and threw an energy ball against the wall. But instead of pulling out some bricks, the ball bounced off an invisible barrier and flew back into the middle of the room. The same happened on the other side and Cole rushed to Prue to throw her onto the ground, when the energy ball turned into her direction.

They laid tightly on the ground, until the energy ball finally lost it's power and blew up.

Carefully Cole sat up and leaned his back against the wall behind him, rather frustrated. Thereby he didn't let Prue go for only one second. And even Prue clinched to him. She was desperate and looked for some consolation. In frustration she leaned against the rough wall, when she suddenly noticed that a warm liquid ran along her hand. Instantaneously she turned on her flashlight and saw to her surprise a splinter of glass in her arm. Prue frowned, she hadn't felt anything.

Cole followed her eyes and took her hand. "Oh no, we really don't need that. Does it hurt?" He asked concerned and looked around, all the bottom must be strewn with splinters of glass.

Prue shook her head in surprise, she didn't feel any pain. "No!" She said and took a handkerchief out off her trousers pocket. Then she pulled out the splinter and tried to stop the bleeding.

All her movements were absolutely calm and composed and Cole looked at her intently. "Do you have any other wounds?"

Prue searched for some more splinters of glass in the dim light, but she couldn't find any. "No and you?" She let the light shine along his arms and legs, but she also couldn't find any splinters. Satisfied she turned off the light again and leaned against the wall.

Cole wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "We'll find a way Prue. But we may not rush things." He whispered in her hair.

"Yes and Zadie and Amy are there, too." Prue tried to encourage herself.

"Exactly!" Cole agree. But none of them said what they were really thinking, what scared them mostly. Because Danny wouldn't be safe, yet. Belva's son was dead and she wanted revenge, no matter if Amy could stop her conjuring up Ayida. Belva would stop on nothing, she would try to kill Danny, even if it was her last action.

Thoughtfully Cole put the phial with Danny's hair back into his pocket, when he noticed another object. It was the thunder stone, he had picked up in Zadie's kitchen. Slowly Cole ran his fingers along the smooth surface and felt the crack, his way to escape. He took the stone out off his pocket and held it in his hands. He knew it had a special meaning, that he picked up the stone and suddenly it occurred to him. In the darkness he looked at Prue, she wouldn't like it, she'd raise objections, but finally

she'd realize that this was their only way to escape. "Prue." He began in a low voice. "I have an idea."

Prue stopped brooding and sat up. "What? Come on out with it!"

He took her hand and put the thunder stone into it. "That's the stone in which I've been imprisoned." He explained.

Prue turned on the flashlight and looked at it, it had turned on it's original color again, but there was a small crack at the back. "I know. And?" Prue looked up curiously.

"Do you see the crack?" Cole wanted to know and when Prue nodded, he went on. "I could escape through it and you also have the chance to get inside and out of the stone again." Cole explained and took a firm stand. He'd have to convince her, she had to accept his plan! He knew for sure that

she would do everything to protect Danny, no matter where the danger would come from. She wouldn't care about her own safety, Danny would be safe with her. "Belva told us, that she can separate us, when we are shimmering out of this room together. But if you were inside of this thunder stone, she wouldn't notice your presence, she would have no access to you."

Prue tried to understand, what he wanted to tell her. "Wait! Do you want to suggest me to travel inside of the thunder stone?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, I know it's a horrible picture, but then I could take you with me out of this prison."

Prue closed her eyes tightly and looked at him in disbelief. "Do you mean the thunder stone in front of the exit?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, of course. You wouldn't be condemned to obey her implicitly. And if she let me go, you'll escape easily. You'll be able to see through the crack if it's dark or if..."

Prue raised her hands to cut him short. "One moment, do you want to tell me, that you'll allow Belva to subject you to her rules?" She couldn't believe her ears.

Cole nodded. "Exactly! Belva has us in mind for an important part in her ceremony. So we'll be there." He explained while he watched her all the time. He didn't look away for just one second. "But you won't do it, you'll free Danny."

Prue shook her head in disbelief. "Don't think that's so easy. You don't know, what Belva will order you to do for her. Or if you are able to fight against it."

"No." Cole looked down quickly, before he looked back at her. "But you can stop me."

"No." angrily Prue turned off the light, she didn't want to look into his eyes. "That's asking too much." She told him furiously. "You'd accept, that I'd have to kill you."

Cole looked for her hands in the darkness. "I didn't say that." He explained calmly.

"No, but it'll end up in it." She informed him. "But I don't want to lose anybody again. I already had too much losses in my life, I don't bear another one."

"You know that you are strong, Prue." He told her, absolutely convinced. When he thought about it, he was surprised how many losses somebody could cope with, while he had failed miserably with only one loss.

"But I won't let it happen again, not for anything in the world." Prue explained resolutely. "I'll whether lose you, nor Danny."

"And you won't. Because you were absolutely convinced that I would never hurt Danny, even if I was under Belva's spell." Cole tried to persuade her.

"And you were firmly convinced, that you'd do it, because sometimes spells are stronger than everything." She reminded him.

Cole smiled. "Then show me that you are right, as always."

"That's no game, Cole." Prue said angrily. "We'll come up with something better."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but we don't have so much time. We don't know what time it is and time passes by quickly."

Prue tried to go through their chances to escape from the prison. She even tried to think, what could happen, if she really travelled in the thunder stone. But unfortunately every scenario ended in a disaster. She stood up, rather frustrated and began to walk up and down.

The splinters of glass cracked under her shoes and Cole didn't say a word. He waited calmly, because he didn't want to argue with her. He had made his point of view clear to her and he knew, that she would agree sooner or later, but then it was much sooner, than he had thought.

Suddenly Prue stopped and turned around. "Okay!" She said with a satisfied smile, Cole couldn't see in the darkness. "I'll do it."

"Wow, that went fast." Cole let out in surprise and couldn't suppress that he was a little bit disappointed about it.

Prue walked to him and switched on the light. "You don't seem to be very happy about it, but that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a little surprised, that you gave in so easily. That's all." He explained quickly and put the thunder stone in front of her feet. "Do you see the crack there? You'll see it later, when Belva will have set me free again. Because even if it's dark the slightest light will shine through the crack. I've noticed it, too." He explained her and looked at Prue. "It's threatening inside of the stone, but you know, that soon you'll be free again"

Prue nodded and looked at the stone, at least she hoped it. "When shall I do it?" She asked resolutely and looked up.

"As soon as possible." Cole said thoughtfully, when he met her eyes. "Everything will be alright." He tried to convince her with an encouraging smile.

"Of course." Prue explained calmly without batting an eyelid. "Shall I leave you the flashlight here?" She asked busily and put it onto the ground, so that the light was shining on the scratch of the stone. "Okay, then I'll go..."

"No, wait." Cole stopped her and put the phial with Danny's curl into her hand. "Take care of it."

The way he said it, stirred up Prue's desire to tell him that her plan was different from his. But she pulled herself together and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Belva doesn't have enough power to destroy our life. I promise you." She whispered into his ear.

Cole nodded and held her tightly, so that he could feel her heartbeat. He knew, that it was his job to make sure that Danny and Prue would survive. Nothing else was important. He kissed her and didn't allow himself to think that it could be for the last time.

Prue kissed him and she couldn't stop kissing. It made her powerful and she felt ready to get over every trouble. They stood there together for an eternity and nobody wanted to make the first move. Finally the flashlight flickered and Prue stepped back. "I have the feeling that I've to go now, otherwise we won't have any light anymore and I won't find the entrance." She explained calmly and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Wish me luck!" she asked him.

Cole walked back rather composed and watched Prue going on her astrally trip inside of the thunder stone. When she was gone, he picked up the stone with the last shine of the flashlight and stepped to the exit.

Meanwhile Prue was deep inside of the thunder stone and had to pull herself together, otherwise she would have left the stone immediately. The moment, when the walls of stone enclosed her, had been frightening and just the knowledge that there was an exit, gave her the strength to calm down. But soon there wouldn't be an exit anymore. She felt very restricted, locked in, it was pitch dark, but Cole was right, she could see the dim light of the flashlight for a moment. But suddenly it was completely dark and she knew, that she won't come off anymore. Now she really was in a prison, because another thunder stone enclosed her.

When Cole finally decided to shimmer himself out of the room, he got immediately caught in the maelstrom of the thunder stone. Strangely it wasn't as frightening as the first time, because this time he knew exactly what had happened to him. But when the dark solid walls enclosed him, he felt an oppressive helplessness and anger. Visions, what could happen, rained down on him. He wanted to leave the stone, but he had no choice. The feeling was as discouraging, that he had to pull himself together not to give up.

But suddenly the atmosphere changed radically. He felt that he wasn't alone anymore. Prue! For one moment he was angry, she had planned it all the time! Why hadn't he mistrusted her, when she had accepted everything so fast and without a murmur?

When Prue had been sure, that she wasn't locked up in only one thunder stone, she waited for a while. She wanted to be absolutely sure, that she wouldn't leave her thunder stone too early, nothing should go wrong.

When she finally left her stone through the crack, another dark cave engulfed her. But it wasn't as frightening as the first time, because she wasn't alone. Suddenly she could feel Cole with every fiber, she noticed how his surprise turned into pleasure, confusion and finally into anger. She'd have grinned, if it had been possible in her disembodied condition. Did he really think, she would let him rush headlong into disaster? No, of course not.

While she had walked up and down restlessly in the darkness of their prison, she had suddenlyd known the answer. If they were together in only one thunder stone, Belva's spell would hit both of them, so that the power would be divided. And it would be easy for them to cope with half of Belva's magical power, Prue was convinced. She didn't even take into consideration, that she could be wrong. And instead of discussing with Cole about her plan, she decided to do it.

And now they were here, in a room much too small for two so strong personalities. They were pure energy, connected, convoluted, tied with each other, they were one. They felt themselves everywhere, because there was no space and it was impossible to say, where she began and he ended.

They were so close to each other, like to nobody else before and this feeling was incredible and alarming at the same time. Cole could feel all her long forgotten losses, her pain, mourning, remorse and guiltiness, but even joy and love. He wondered, if she could see his feelings, too and immediately he'd like to shrink back from her, but it was impossible.

Even Prue was surprised about the great fascination it was for her to reach his darkest corners, anger, rage, pain and a frightening darkness, but there was also light. Suddenly she knew, that he'd be able to see her well hidden failures and she wanted to stop everything. But she had no chance to hide anything anymore, all her secrets were visible now.

They noticed, that they both felt nervous about it, because who would like to show someone else his heart of hearts, who wouldn't like to keep his little secrets. They knew, that they both felt the same and that made it easier, but on the other side they were curious to find out more about the other one. They could see each other, how they really were and it was easier not to be able to hide anything anymore, than they had thought. They tried to relax and to enjoy the spirit of this moment. None of them could remember a moment, when they had felt such a harmony before and of all places it had to happen inside of the horrible thunder stone.

It was early in the evening, but Amy wasn't home yet. Zadie was anxious and started to walk up and down. She hadn't heard anything of Cole and Prue and began to worry about them. If something went wrong and they fell into Belva's hand, too? Perhaps her sister had already managed to vanquish Amy. Zadie sighed, if she could conjure up the Loa at least and ask for their support, but she was a zombie and so it was impossible.

Finally she heard a noise at the door and rushed into the hall. Amy appeared laughing at the door, but she stopped and was silent, when she saw Zadie's face. "What's happened? Did they find Danny?" She asked in concern. How could she laugh and spend such a nice afternoon, when Danny was in danger, she scolded herself. That wasn't like her.

"No." Zadie shook her head. "Since Cole and Prue have left the house to go and find Danny on the plantation, I haven't heard anything of them." she said with a sigh and looked at Amy in relief. "But now you're back again at least."

Amy smiled unhappily. "Year, but I wouldn't say that I'm very useful. It's obvious, that I can't fight a Voodoo priestess." She explained with a shrug.

"We'll see." Zadie took the keys for the car resolutely. "But now we'll go to the plantation and try to find Cole and Prue."

"Do you mean the plantation of ..." Amy started to falter. When she had spend the afternoon together with Josh, she had nearly forgotten all her problems.

Zadie stopped her thoughts. "Yes, that's the plantation I mean. Do you know, where it is?"

Amy nodded. "Unfortunately I know it too good." She murmured and looked at Josh insecure. "You'd like to go home, wouldn't you?"

"No, if you need my help, I'll come with you." He told her firmly.

Zadie looked him up and down thoughtfully. "Well young man, it could be dangerous. But we need every help."

"Okay, then let's go." Josh replied and they left the house.

Soon later they arrived on the plantation and found Cole's empty car on the little place. Amy parked beside it and they got off to cast a look into the interior. "Nothing!" Amy noticed in frustration and looked around. "Where are they?"

"They wanted to examine the old Maison." Zadie told her and looked around curiously. This was the plantation where her ancestors had to work as slaves. It was a strange picture, but probably it was also the place, where Belva would like to conjure up Ayida. Zadie sighed. It all added up, this could be the right place, now they would just have to find the exact place for the ritual.

"Then we should take a close look around there, first." Amy decided and gave Zadie and Josh a sign to follow her. "I know the way to the Maison."

They walked along the same way as Prue and Cole hours before, the only difference was that it was getting dark slowly and they had to take care not to stumble over a stone or some roots.

Without thinking Josh took out a cigarette and the light of his flashlight illuminated the area for a moment.

Amy looked back reluctantly, but she didn't say anything, although she didn't like that he polluted the fresh air of the forest

Zadie smiled, when she noticed Amy's facial impression. "I think Amy isn't a fan of smoking." She said.

"You got it." Amy murmured, while she walked on.

"I know, but we are in the open." Josh excused, he just needed a cigarette

now. "I'm sorry, but I had to pull myself together all the time."

"Oh, I think I could help you." Zadie said with a satisfied grin. "I have some remedies to become a non-smoker at home. And you know, where I am living." She explained and stopped, when she noticed the embarrassing silence. Oh, she had nearly forgotten, that she wouldn't get home again. This was her last way, before she would end up in her grave. Resolutely she shook her head, no she wouldn't get herself all worked up, her only objective would be to stop her sister, nothing else was important.

They walked on in silence and Zadie looked at Josh's back thoughtfully. "You know, I remember that I saw a white boy very often in front of my house some years ago. He stopped in front of it and watched it as one of the Seven Wonders of the Word." When she heard Josh muttering unclearly, she added. "But always when I opened the door, it was as if the earth had swallowed him up."

"Well I've heard a few things about you." Josh admitted reluctantly.

Zadie smiled. "So you preferred to run away, than to talk to the old witch, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say it this way." Josh wriggled out of it.

"Oh no?" Zadie really began to laugh. "But as I remember the boy had dark hair."

"Year, the sun bleached them." Josh explained, slightly annoyed.

Amy laughed and turned to him. "Even if I was on holiday at the sea, it never happened with my hair."

Finally they reached the hill and walked along the street to the ruins of the Maison. Amy cast a sad look at the trees, flapping their knotty branches in the wind. Zadie, Amy and Josh went on silently and carefully and reached the deserted ruin in the fading daylight.

"My ancestors lived here." Amy suddenly said. She looked up rather impressed at the high columns. This was an incredible feeling, even if she wasn't able to get used to the idea, that Edward Wingrove was her father.

Zadie smiled. "And mine were their slaves, strange, isn't it?"

Amy stopped and looked at her shocked. "Really? Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

Zadie shook her head. "Don't worry, my dear. That was long before my time." She smiled and looked around. "If I just knew, where Belva could hold her ceremony."

"Perhaps nearby the former slaves quarters." Josh suggested, when Zadie suddenly put her finger on her mouth. She urged Josh and Amy to hide behind one of the half intact walls and looked around the corner carefully. Meanwhile Josh and Amy didn't say anything, but looked at each other asking.

Zadie had had a funny feeling and now she knew why, she saw her in all her splendour, Belva! She wore a magnificent flowing vesture, it was sequined and set with feathers and pieces of broken mirror. Golden strings of pearls were around her neck, on her sleeves and on the border to her feet. They were jingling with every step. On her head she wore the same kind of turban.

Zadie took a deep breath, there she was, Belva, her own sister, the Voodoo priestess, who had turned her into a zombie. Zadie shuddered and tried to calm down again. If she had noticed Belva's presence, Belva would have been able to feel it, too. But Belva was full of herself and too busy with planning her ceremony, that she didn't perceive everything around her.

She walked to the other side of the ruin with her followers, a few people in white dresses.

Zadie looked back to her two companions. "That was her." She whispered and watched Amy intently. "Do you know, what we have to do now?"

Amy shook her head and cast a confused look at her. "No, I've no idea. What do you think, does she also hold Cole and Prue prisoner?"

"We've reason to assume that." Zadie sighed, it seemed as if Amy had no idea, what to do. If the Loa were wrong? But no, the Loa were never wrong, she had to trust them. "We should keep calm and wait, what will happen." She decided and looked around the corner again. She hadn't seen Danny, therefore she supposed that Belva had put him in another place. Zadie knew, that as a sacrifice he had been put through a long ritual to be worthy for a Loa.

Time passed by and nothing happened, when they suddenly heard some noise again. Belva's pearls were jingling. "So he believes that he has a chance against me. That'll be a lot of fun." They heard Belva's voice and it cut Zadie to the quick. "Unfortunately the young lady, hasn't got the courage to take up the challenge."

"He'll pay for everything he did to David. I don't care about the woman." The young woman beside Belva said in a whining voice.

"Isabell, we'll win. Ayida will destroy everything, our revenge will be cruel." Belva explained with a crazy laugh.

Josh and Amy looked at each other horrified. After a while they couldn't hear them anymore and came out slowly from behind the wall.

"We'll follow them, I'm sure they'll go to the ritual place." Zadie said resolutely.

"This woman is mad, or what does she mean with 'I'll destroy everybody'?" Josh wanted to know, when they walked back on the street. They still could see the group until they disappeared in the woods behind the hill.

"You can take her at her word, she really means it." Zadie informed Josh meanwhile. "She'd like to wipe out mankind and she is powerful enough to do it." She looked at Amy again, but obviously she didn't feel anything of her calling, yet.

Josh closed his eyes tightly. "I really don't know, what's all this about." He said and looked at Amy asking.

She also shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I also don't know, I only know that we must follow this group, because hopefully they'll lead us to Cole, Prue and Danny and we'll take it from there."

Zadie smiled a little. "You got it my dear."

They walked to the end of the hill and wanted to take the same way as the group before, but to their surprise there was an array of trees and shrubs in front of them and it was impossible to get over it.

They looked at each other, rather confused. "But they took this way, I know it." Amy wondered.

Josh nodded and looked up the high trees. "I've seen the same, but we must be wrong, nobody can get through it."

Zadie sighed and looked at the wall of trees. "It was Belva's doing. She wants to guard herself against the world."

"And what will we do now?" Amy wanted to know discouraged.

"We'll have to find another way to the ritual place." Zadie explained and looked at Amy for a long time. "It must be nearby a lake or a river. Do you know, where it could be?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, there is a lake not far away." She looked around and walked back to the ruin. "Come on, if she blocks this way, we'll take another one."


	46. Chapter 46

_Thank you Paige fan, for your review. I'm so glad, that you like it._

_Charmed Snow: I'm busy at the moment, too. _

_Therefore I'm a little bit late with the next chapter, sorry._

**46. Chapter**

Imprisoned in a thunder stone, Cole and Prue didn't notice the time passing by. The time seemed to be standing still, because they were busy with themselves. Danny's sacrifice when Belva would conjure up Ayida, took a back seat, because after they allayed their doubts, they dedicated themselves to the fascination to get to know the other completely.

They were one and didn't want to be separated ever again. First they groped their way forward carefully but then confidently and curiously to explore every corner of the other.

When suddenly an indescribable suction separated them against their will and pulled them out of the stone. They wondered, how it was possible to separate them again, but they had no choice to escape this power. They ended up on a wooden floor completely unprepared and didn't know where they were going.

It was in the middle of the night. The sky was starlit and only the pale moon light and numerous torches lighted up the place. Cole and Prue looked around rather confused. It was strange and scaring to face each other, after they had looked deep down inside the other. But they had no chance to think about this any longer, because something else pressed into their heads extremely unexpected. Embarrassed they struggled to their feet and tried to sort out every noise. Even the crackle of the fire was loud, after the complete silence inside of the thunder stone, but the drum beats and the singing were earsplitting.

Cole felt the urge to walk to a ritual knife lying on a wooden pedestal in the middle of the place. He suppressed this wish with all his might and forced himself not to budge but trying to get an idea what was going on. They were standing on a wooden gangplank in the middle of a lake, Cole looked around surprised and noticed that it was the lake on Wingrove's plantation. The one Prue and himself had seen while their first visit on the plantation, but at that time, there hadn't been a wooden floor on it.Torches were burning in a semicircle and a woman spun around in circles. Her splendid decorated, circular cape built a huge circle and glittered colourful in the light of flames. Some other figures were dressed in simple white vestures and moved slowly in the rythm of the drums and rattles. Their dresses were covered with blood and Cole saw some death chickens on the place. He shuddered with cold, when he suddenly remembered again, why they were here. Nervously he looked for Danny, when he noticed that Prue walked slowly towards the pedestal with the knife.

"Prue!" he tried to reach her in a low voice, when suddenly one of the white dressed women pulled a knife out of her vesture and rushed at Cole.

But just before she reached him, a woman in a splendid vesture walked to her and stopped her. "No!" she ordered in an awe-inspiring voice and Cole noticed immediately, that the woman was Belva.

"But I want to see him dead. He shall die now." The other woman hissed.

"You won't disturb my ceremony, Isabell." Belva snapped back und sent her back into the circle. "He'll suffer, don't worry. I'll make sure of that." Belva turned to Cole. "As I see you managed to end up in only one stone. But so what." She raised her hand and a transparent wall turned up in front of Cole. "Then you'll watch her killing your son." She said in a sneering voice and turned back. "A lot of fun."

"We'll see." Cole murmured, when Belva walked back into the circle. Prue would never hurt Danny, never, there was no need to worry, he knew that she would be able to resist this curse, as he was able to do it. He watched Prue attentively, she walked at a snail's pace to the pedestal, while Belva started to declare strange ancient magic formula.

Meanwhile Prue tried to stop her feet to move on, but she didn't have them within her power. They acted on Belva's order and Prue couldn't find a way to stop them. She was getting closer to the pedestal and she noticed that her hand reached out for the knife. Oh my God, now she even didn't have control over her arms anymore! She walked to the knife with stiff legs and picked up the knife, then she turned around.

A huge altar appeared in front of her and a wooden snake statue reached into the night sky on both sides. They nearly looked alive in the golden shine of the torches and Prue wouldn't have been surprised, if they had started to move. The women in the circle started to scream hysterically and Prue noticed a bowl made of silver in the middle of the altar, where a tied up cluster was lying. It couldn't budge, but Prue saw dark hair and knew instinctively that it was Danny. At this moment, she wanted to rush to him, but she couldn't control her legs, desperately she looked at Cole, who looked at her encouraging. Oh my God, he thought that she just put an act on Belva, but that was wrong. 'I can't.' She tried to tell him soundless.

Cole's face clouded over, what did she mean by that? Did Belva's curse work on her? He wondered, but no, she would never hurt Danny, or would she? Desperately he tried to pass the transparent wall, but it was impossible. He bounced off and noticed, that every time he tried it, the wooden planks he was standing on, were slowly moving down. Angrily he stopped trying and noticed Isabell's satisfied look.

But he had no time to care about Isabell. Prue and Danny were more important.He looked at them again and noticed, that Prue walked slowly to the altar and held the knife tightly in her hand. His heart nearly stopped beating, but she wouldn't do it, he tried to convince himself, never! And besides Danny wasn't a worthy sacrifice, Cole remembered in relief and put his hand to his jacket pocket, but there wasn't anything.

It suddenly stuck to him, that he had given the phial with Danny's hair to Prue. He had supposed, that she would defend Danny with all her might, so that it would be safer in her hands, but then she had to put her stupid plan into action. She had wanted everything and had to get into his thunder stone and now she had outwitted herself.

Prue looked at Cole again and noticed, that he looked for something in his jacket pocket and she knew immediately, what he was searching for. Danny's curl, oh no, she had it. She put her left hand into her trousers pocket with all her might and there it was, the phial, but what should she do now? It shouldn't be nearby Danny, otherwise he could become a worthy sacrifice. She summoned up all her energy and pulled the phial out of her pocket to throw it into the lake in a high arc.

Cole and Belva followed the small object with their eyes until it fell with a splash into the water and disappeared. Just Cole knew, what it had been. Danny's hair. He forced himself not to look too relieved, but to look at Belva with a poker face.

Belva shook her head and turned to Prue again, she was standing in front of the altar now and no matter, what the young lady had thrown again, it was nothing important.

Suddenly Prue didn't feel the pressure anymore, she could control her body again. She found outiIn relief, that the spell had just worked as long as Belva's order to sacrifice Danny Ayida, had been possible. But after Danny's hair was far away from him, he wasn't a worthy sacrifice anymore. Prue easily imitated to drag her feet and walked to Danny. When she was standing over him, she saw his tear-stained face, his forehead was covered with crosses of a stodgy redbrown mush. She had to pull herself together, because she'd like to pick him up and hold him in her arms. But she raised the knife in her hand and held it over her head.

Cole watched her in tension and even stopped breathing, she'd know, what to do, she had to!

Prue shivered, but she held the knife in her hand tightly. She pushed away all her gloomy thoughts, that she could lose the control over her hand again. Slowly she looked down, Danny had stopped crying and looked at her with his eyes wide open. Prue saw a small pipe beside his neck and a golden pot was standing under it. Prue knew exactly, which liquid should flow through the pipe into the pot: Danny's blood. She shuddered in horror.

"Don't worry, my dear." She whispered to him and plunged the knife down. But it didn't hit Danny's throat, as Belva had planned, no, it cut the ropes Danny was tied with into two. He freed himself wriggling and reached his arms out for Prue.

Without thinking twice, Prue threw the knife into Belva's direction and picked up Danny. "Everything is alright, I am there." She tried to calm him down and wiped away the awful crosses from his forehead.

A furious screaming grew louder behind her. The knife didn't hit Belva, but she was beside herself with rage. She rushed at Prue, before she got a chance to escape. "What did you throw into the water? Out with it." Belva urged her and held the knife against her throat.

"A curl of Danny's hair." Prue explained and looked at Belva fearless. "In Voodoo a baby needs all his hair, otherwise it can't die, doesn't it?" She wanted to know triumphantly. "I think you'll have to look for another sacrifice for Ayida."

Belva looked at her furiously. "And I could take you, but unfortunately Ayida prefers babies."

"What a pity." Prue said and looked at Cole, there wasn't a transparent wall anymore, it was gone. Belva had lost control over her bulwark and Cole seized the opportunity to get closer. When he was standing in a good position he threw an energy ball at Belva.

The Voodoo priestess let Prue go reluctantly, but she managed to repulse the energy ball easily. Just when Cole wanted to try it again, somebody attacked him from the other side. Isabell screamed with rage and rushed at him. She tried to plunge a knife into his heart. They fell on the ground and rolled over the floor. Cole tried hard not to come off worst, but Isabell was incredibly strong, her loss had made her superior in strength.

Meanwhile Belva turned to Prue again, who held Danny in her arms and walked back to the far end of the platform. She looked to the lakeshore searching for Zadie or Amy, but unfortunately Prue couldn't make out anyone.

"You believe that you are so clever, but you are wrong, if you think, that you can outwit me." Belva told her in a cold voice. She pointed on the water with her rattle and let out a strange word. Suddenly numerous snakes splashed around in the water. They swam to the place where Belva and Prue were standing and straightened their heads to the Voodoo priestess in a subordinate gesture.

"Bring me the phial." She ordered them and the snakes disappeared in the deep water immediately. Belva turned back to Prue with a satisfied smile on her face. "Nobody is as nearly as powerful as I am." She stretched out her hand and something pushed Prue back. It was as if an invisible iron hand pushed her to the water.

Prue had no choice to fight against Belva with Danny on her arms. It was impossible for her to stay her balance. She stumbled aside and Belva used this opportunity to catch Danny. She took the boy away from Prue and stepped back smiling satisfied. The iron pressure was getting more and more powerful and threw Prue back, she lost foothold and fell into the lake.

She dived into the deep, black, cold water and felt the slimy bodies of the snakes at her arms and feet, but there was no need to worry, because the snakes were busy with something else. They searched for the phial with Danny's hair on the bottom of the lake.

Prue tried to get up as soon as possible, but again an iron hand pushed her down into the depths of the lake. She fought desperately against this power and tried everything to get to the surface of the lake, but the hand pushed her deeper and deeper. She was beginning to lose all her strength, she felt that she was getting weaker, her lungs seemed to burst, she needed air, but the pressure of the hand didn't weaken.

She'd drown, she'd die again, no that couldn't be true. She writhed desperately and suddenly she noticed that the power of the iron hand let up. With her last effort Prue fight her way back to the surface of the lake. She took a deep breath of the sweet night air and hesitated a bit to look around. It was teeming with snakes around her and one of them held the phial with Danny's curl in it's mouth. Horrified Prue looked up and saw Belva standing on the platform with Danny on her arm.

"Great, what did I tell you?" She asked Prue in a sneering voice. "I just wanted to inform you, that the snakes are poisonous. I thought that it would be a nice death for you, much better than a simple death by drowning." She leaned forward to take the phial from the snake.

Danny, who had admired the colorful rattle, hanging on Belva's belt all the time, was slowly coming closer to his every wish. He reached out for his new toy enthusiastically and finally he got hold of it. He held the rattle in his hands proudly and waved it over the lake, so that the bell sounded and the wooden pearls hit each other. Rather satisfied with himself he looked at Prue.

"Danny!" she shouted and looked at him begging. "Think about your favourite toy, my dear, do it for me."

Danny frowned, while Belva turned to him angrily. "Give it to me." She hissed at him, but Danny had no intention to do it, he loved this game and he wouldn't make it easy for this old cow. Angrily he stretched his arm and thought about the thing, Prue had asked him, his favourite toy.

The snakes around Prue suddenly turned into pink plushy bunnies. They were swimming on the water and the phial with Danny's hair fell down into the water from a bunny. Belva cried out in anger and leaned forward to reach the phial in the last moment, but it was useless. It disappeared in the depths of the lake again.

Meanwhile Cole managed to get the upper hand over Isabell. He pushed her on the ground and got hold of the knife, so that she couldn't try to plunge anymore. He tried to wriggle it out of her hand, but she resisted desperately. She spited and screamed and slowly Cole had enough of her. There were more important things for him to do, he didn't want to have a hard time with this mad woman any longer. With all his might, he managed to plunge the knife into her leg.

Relieved he jumped up again, while Isabell pulled out the knife in pain, before she also tried to stand up. But Cole didn't let it happen. He pushed her back into the crowd of white dressed figures, who had watched everything motionless and didn't dare to budge. Isabell screamed, but an even more furious scream of Belva focused his attention. She stood at the edge of the platform and leaned forward as if she was searching for something in the depths of the lake. Without thinking twice Cole rushed at her back and pushed her into dark water.

Belva fell into the water with a loud splash and Cole watched her rather satisfied, until he saw Prue's face fell. "She had Danny!" she screamed at him and disappeared under an ocean of bunnies, swimming on the sea.

Cole felt dreadful, why had he acted without thinking, he wondered and jumped into the water. He tried to make something out in the deep black darkness of the lake.

Meanwhile Belva arrived on the surface of the lake again. She gasped for air and lashed her arms out in all directions. While she had tried to get up again, she had let Danny go, because her vesture had become saturated with water and had been as heavy, that it had pulled her down. Therefore she couldn't care about the boy anymore and she decided, that she'd find another sacrifice. She swam to the platform and tried to get onto it again, but it was impossible. "Isabell!" She screamed angrily.

Meanwhile Cole finally saw his son, he floated in deep water and Cole couldn't make out, if he was still moving. He had to, Cole thought desperately, it couldn't be too late. He tried to get hold of him in panic and with his third attempt, he finally succeeded. He hurried to get to the surface of the lake and held Danny's head over the water as good as possible. Much to his relief he saw that the boy coughed up water.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered in a calming voice and looked for Prue. He supposed that she was still diving for Danny, because he couldn't see her. "Prue!" He shouted and hoped, that she would hear him even under the water.

Seconds later Prue came up again and looked around in hectic. When she saw Cole and Danny, she relaxed again and pointed with her head to the lakeshore. "Come on, let's vanish here."

While Belva's disciples pulled her up on the platform again, Prue and Cole swam through the crowd of bunnies to the lakeside. It seemed as if Danny was alright, because he tried to get one of the bunnies again, which was swimming beside him in the water. Finally he managed to get hold of a bunny and pulled the soaked cuddly toy along with him. At least they reached the edge of the lake and fell on the ground. Absolutely exhausted they gasped for air.

When Prue sat up a little bit and saw the bunny in Danny's hand, she shrank back and wanted to take it away from Danny at once. But Danny didn't allow it. "Come my dear, give me the bunny." She tried to convince him rather concerned. "It could transform into a snake again."

"What do you mean?" Cole, who was still lying on the ground looked at her asking. "Where did all the bunnies in the water come from?"

Prue grinned. "Your son has managed to transform Belva's snakes into his favorite toy." She explained and gave up taking the bunny away from Danny. She didn't want to see him crying again, smiling she stroke his wet hair, he had already been trough a lot. "Otherwise our bath wouldn't have been so pleasant."

"No." Cole looked back at the lake. "But at least you could finally enjoy night swimming once in your life."

At the same time Amy, Zadie and Josh weren't getting anywhere. They ran through the forest for hours and Amy didn't know, what on earth was going on. She had taken this way countless times, but today trees blocked her way in every direction.

"If I have to walk on, I'll opting out." Josh explained and sat down on a tree stump exhausted. "We already have tried out every way, but it doesn't go on."

"But it does!" Amy looked at the trees again. "It isn't the first time that I'm here and I know that actually it's easy to get to the lake."

"But we walk around for hours and we only find trees and no lake." Josh told her annoyed, he really had enough of it. It was terrible that this mad woman had kidnapped the boy and captured his parents, but they'd find another solution, it wasn't very useful to wander around the forest. "We should inform the police at last, I already told you two hours ago."

"And as I told you two hours ago, this isn't a police business." Zadie said plainly. "We talk about Voodoo and not about an unlawful act."

"As far as I know, kidnapping is a crime." Josh tried to explain.

"It's strange that you of all people always start talking about the police." Amy said thoughtfully and looked at him. "Do you really think, that they could help us?"

"Of course, I'm sure this mad lady isn't able to bribe everybody." He told her absolutely convinced.

In spite of the serious situation, Zadie couldn't help laughing. "Oh boy, even the police is afraid of Voodoo, I thought you were living in my district, so you should know, that most people stand in awe of Voodoo." She said shaking her head. "And besides my sister is stinking rich."

Josh sighed, this argument persuaded him and he stood up again. "Okay, then we'll just have to go round in circles for the thousandth time." he said resolutely, but Zadie stopped him.

"No." she explained firmly and looked at Amy forcefully. "Amy you are powerful, you have to find a way, think hard."

"Me?" Amy let out in surprise. "I'm not powerful enough, I'm only a little witch and I'm not able to do anything important."

"You are a witch?" Josh wondered, but Zadie cut him short.

"Later, okay!" She said angrily and turned to Amy again. "Amy you are powerful, I can feel it. You just have to believe in yourself."

Amy sighed, she'd like to do it, but what could she do? She had only vanquished a few demons with Prue's explosive potion and then she had achieved two little spells with Mrs. Turner's Book of Shadows, but that was all, and apart of that, she even didn't have taken any magical implement to this place. She didn't own magical powers, apart from her power to see hearts.

Thoughtfully she allowed her magical power to come to her, suddenly she saw Josh's heart, but she turned away quickly, she didn't want to see too much. She turned to Zadie, but she wouldn't get a nice picture of her heart, because she was a Zombie now. Therefore she turned away again and looked at the trees surrounding the place like a wall. But that was strange. Amy was confused and walked to one of the trees. She wanted to touch it, but there was no trunk, her hand ended up in nothing. Amy drew her hand back absolutely surprised and looked around, she could see a green floating energy in most of the trees. It got together in a kind of heart in the middle of the trees. But there were other trees, too and there she didn't see anything. She stepped at one of these trees again and didn't stop, when she reached it but walked on into it.

Josh and Zadie watched her with surprise and stopped breathing, when they thought, that she'd crash into the tree, but there was nothing, that stopped her.

With a broad smile on her face, Amy turned around again. "I know what's wrong!" She explained enthusiastically. "Some of the trees aren't real, they are just illusions only built to block our way."

Zadie nodded with satisfaction. "I've told you, that you'll find a way."

"Yes!" Amy said and looked into the jungle of trees and bushes. "So what are you waiting for? Come on and follow me." She motioned them to come nearer and passed by another phantom of a tree.

Zadie followed her at once, while Josh hesitated, before he walked through the tree. He stopped in surprise and looked at Amy. "Wow! How can you make out the wrong trees?" He asked her admiring.

Amy smiled. "They don't have a heart."


	47. Chapter 47

_Thanks future cop, I'm glad, that you like it and I promise to go on, so t__here's already the next chapter!_

**47. Chapter**

After Prue made sure, that Danny was alright after everything what had happened to him, she turned back to the lake. Meanwhile Belva had arrived on the stage again and gave commanding instructions to her disciples, while she tried to shake out her wet cape. "She won't give up." Prue realized and sighed. "And if she puts her plan into action, it'll be all over."

Cole followed her eyes, but at the moment he was more interested in his son than what happened on the lake. A low wind sprang up and although it was a mild night, he felt shivery in his wet clothes. He looked at Danny and was worried, he didn't wear a lot of clothes thanks to Belva's sacrifice ritual. "We should bring Danny back to the car, Prue." He said firmly. "Otherwise he could get a pneumonia."

But it seemed as if Prue didn't listen. Unlike Cole she wasn't cold. The situation didn't allow her to think about her comfort. But it made her shudder to think of the result, if Belva managed to conjure up Ayida. She stood on the edge of the lake, folded her arms and looked what was going on on the lake. "Where are Zadie and Amy? I hope they'll find us."

"Prue!" Cole tried to get her attention, because obviously she had her mind on other things.

"Hm?" she turned around reluctantly and walked back to them. "We are Halliwells and we aren't so oversensitive." She informed Cole. "Why can't you warm him up somehow?" She asked thoughtfully, when she suddenly heard some noise.

Amy, Zadie and Josh appeared stumbling from the wood nearby the lake. When Amy saw them at the lakeshore, she ran at them and forgot all her anger. "Prue, Cole. I'm so glad to see you alive." She screamed and embraced them wildly. "But why are you so wet?"

"An unmeant bath." Cole explained and looked at her asking. "Do you have anything to keep Danny warm?"

Amy nodded. She took off her cardigan and wrapped Danny up in it. "Hello my dear." She said smiling. "I'm so glad, that you are alright."

Meanwhile Zadie stepped at the shores of the lake and looked sadly at the scenery in front of her. "Oh my God, she'll really do it." She whispered.

Prue nodded. "Yes and I don't know, how we can stop her."

As if she had heard them, Belva suddenly turned around and looked at the lakeshores. She gave a sneer laugh and shook her head. "Well, what do you know! My traitorous sister turned up, too, to see my victory with her own eyes." she explained confidently. She raised her arms and a transparent wall surrounded the stage. "I won't have another interruption, but I don't want to spoil you the pleasure to watch it."

"Belva, you can't do that, you can't destroy everything." Zadie tried to convince her, but Belva just made a dismissive gesture.

"You'll see, what I can do." She explained firmly. "And before my grand show will start, you'll be busy. I have something to take your attention away from my preparations."

Suddenly numerous vultare demons appeared along the lakeshore and rushed at them obediently.

"That's all I needed." Prue said rather annoyed, while she began to vanquish the first demon. Then she turned around to Cole and smiled. "But it'll keep us warm."

Cole shook his head and grinned. "You are right, I'll regard it as warm-up exercises." He announced resolutely and threw an energy ball at the Vultare, running at him fearlessly, as if they could expect anything else than their deaths.

Zadie also didn't want to be behind the others and bent down to pick up a knife from the ground to go for a demon.

Josh watched everything in disbelief, but when one of the strange figures came closer, he stepped back horrified. Thereby he stumbled over a root and fell on the ground, so that he hit his head on a rock.

Immediately Amy was beside him. "Josh!" she let out in concern, when she saw blood on his temple. "Is everything alright?"

"Ouch!" Josh put his hand on his head and sat up carefully. "It could be worse." He said and stared at the others, who were fighting the strange figures masterly. Unlike him, he thought, he was falling on the ground. Some hero he was. This way, he couldn't make an impression on Amy and she already watched him sceptically. "Feel free to tell me, I'm really bad."

Amy frowned until she understood, what he was getting at. "No, of course not." She said immediately.

Josh wanted to shake his head, but it would just hurt him, so he didn't do it. "I stumbled back and fell down." He reminded her and although he felt as if he was watching a movie, he wondered angrily, why the others were able to fight against these creatures, while he was incompetent. "Who are they?" He asked in disbelief.

"Demons." Amy explained in a low voice and ran her fingers through his hair carefully. "Vicious creatures without a heart." She sighed and looked at him doubtfully. But what was she waiting for, there wouldn't be the right moment. "Josh." She started and tried to get his attention.

But Josh was still staring at the Vultare, whose number decimated quickly, when Cole vanquished three of them with only one energy ball. "What is he doing?" Josh asked and pointed on Cole.

"They'll vanquish them, before they can hurt us." Amy informed him, while she stared at Josh all the time and tried to pluck up courage. "I have to tell you something, it's rather important."

Josh turned around at least and watched her curiously. "Okay, fire away." She could tell him everything now, nothing could shock him anymore.

"A demon has killed Adam." She began quickly, before she could change her mind. "Your father had nothing to do with it. He was just somewhere around there. Nobody would have believed what had happened." She looked at him imploring, while Josh tried to understand her words. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt anyone. Please forgive me."

Josh looked at her uncomprehendingly. "I don't understand." He said, although he could imagine, what she was getting at, but he refused to accept it. Amy wouldn't do anything to hurt someone, she would never let someone suffer, just for her own sake.

"Your father hasn't killed Adam, I haven't seen him." Amy explained in a sad voice. "I swear, if I knew, that I'd cause your family such a lot of worry, I would have never done it."

Josh nodded, he knew that she would never harm anyone knowingly. He shook his head and looked up, thereby he saw Cole and he knew it. "It was the plan of your great lawyer, wasn't it?" Josh stood up angrily and looked at Cole, coming up to them.

Prue, Zadie and Cole had finally vanquished all demons and Cole came for Danny. Amy was just taking care of his son, but actually he didn't want to be separated from him for only one minute. Surprised he noticed Josh's black look. "What's wrong?"

"You thought that it's a wonderful idea to wrongly accuse my father of killing an innocent, didn't you?" That was just like these lawyer bastards, he hated them. They always thought, that they could get away with everything. "Street people, nobody cares about them, just the person you wanted."

Cole picked up Danny and gave Josh an annoyed look. "Yes, or would you prefer to see Amy in prison for the rest of her life?" He wanted to know.

Josh looked at Amy, that question caught him off his guard. But would she have been sent into prison? No, nobody would have found her guilty of a murder or was he wrong? Josh doubted, but he wouldn't make it so easy for him. "She would have been acquitted." He said firmly.

Amy shook her head. "I couldn't tell them, that it was a demon, nobody would have believed me." She said in a low voice. "Probably they'd have thought that I ought to be certified."

"Josh!" Cole turned to the young man again. "Once in his life your father did you a favour, accept it."

"Well I'd say, it wasn't voluntary." Josh said derisively. "And even if, he would have done Amy a favour and not..." Before he said the last word, he looked at Amy and prefered to stop it, before he'd say something wrong. Because perhaps this idiot wasn't completely wrong. Josh looked down thoughtfully, when he suddenly saw a pink bunny in front of his nose.

Danny was all smiles and held his trophy out to Josh, as if it should be a peace offer.

"Thanks." Josh took the wet bunny and looked from Danny, beaming at him, to Amy. "I told you, that he likes me." He explained with a halting smile.

"Great, then we've settled everything." Cole said and looked to his son. "And we really have other problems."

Together they walked back to the edge of the lake and watched what was happening in front of them. The rhythm of the drums and the singing had started again and the white dressed people began to move in the rhythm of the beats.

But before Belva stepped back into the circle, she turned around to the little group on the edge of the lake once again. "Oh, you are already ready." She noticed in surprise. "Well, I'm glad, that I'm rid of these disgusting creatures at least. But nevertheless you won't expect a Thank you. But in return you can watch my ceremony. A lot of people would pay a fortune for this pleasure."

"Belva stop it. It's not too late." Zadie tried it again. "Don't let it destroy our family."

"Do you talk about this old legend, Zadie?" Belva wanted to know and laughed. She looked around pointed. "Well I don't see one of Wingrove's daughters, as far as I know, they even aren't in town tonight."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Zadie asked in a calm voice.

Belva shrugged her shoulders, rather unimpressed. "Don't worry. Wingrove's daughters are helpless creatures. They are unable to get at me. You know it, Zadie. The Loa are wrong, there is nobody, who can do this job."

"Oh, there is someone." Zadie sighed softly and looked at Amy, who gave her a horrified look.

"Which legend?" She whispered, although actually she didn't want to know it. Wingrove's daughters, oh God, she was one of them. "What are you getting at?"

"You are our only hope, my dear. You are destined by the Loa to defeat her." Zadie explained plainly, before she turned back to her sister. "Belva, stop it, you can..." Zadie began, but suddenly she put her hand on her throat.

"Quiet!" Belva shouted angrily and stared at her sister. She held a puppet made of straw in her hand and started to strangle it. "You won't disturb my ritual once again." She explained, while Zadie fell down and breathed noisily. Belva pulled her hands down and looked at the others dangerously. "Let that be a lesson to you." She turned around and the drums and singing grew louder.

"I don't understand, why should I be able to do anything?" Amy wondered, while she walked up and down on the shores of the lake and watched to the stage.

Zadie put her hands on her throat. She could breathe again, but when she started to talk just croaking sounds were coming out of her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Prue asked. She had stepped beside Zadie and helped her to stand up.

Zadie nodded and pointed at her throat.

"She can't talk." Josh realized and bent forward to pick up a long stick from the ground. He gave it to Zadie. "You can write something on the ground."

Zadie gave him a thankful pat on the back and started to write a word into the sand.

"Loa!" Amy read and looked at Zadie asking. "What do you mean?"

"The Loa are her Gods." Prue explained. "She wants you to conjure them for help."

Zadie nodded in agreement, while Amy shook her head unbelievingly. "But how? I even don't know, who they are."

"You'll have to try." Cole said and noticed that the dances on the stage were getting more and more ecstatically. Belva was spinning around wildly and strange words were coming out of her mouth louder and louder.

Ancient unknown sounds filled the air and Amy shuddered. She didn't want to be involved in this, everybody looked at her full of expectations and she had no idea, what to do. She looked up, there was a sudden silence, only a monotonous drumbeat sounded. Belva paced slowly to the altar. Only now the group on the lakeshore made out a white dressed figure, who had put her head on the silver bowl.

"That's Isabell." Cole recognized her, when he saw the blood on her right leg, but he couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God, Belva will sacrifice her." Prue realized and was shocked. The young woman didn't budge, it seemed as if she was in a daze, because she even didn't try to escape. Belva dipped her left hand into a cup and lifted Isabell's head with her right hand. Then she painted a cross on her checks and her forehead.

"We'll have to help her, we can't allow that." Prue explained and threw a heavy branch into Belva's direction. But it bounced off the transparent wall and fell into the dark water. "We'll have to do something." Prue snapped at the others.

For her sake, Cole threw an energy ball against the wall, but as he had expected, nothing could come through it. The energy ball ended up in the water, without causing any damage.

All the time Zadie just looked at Amy, who was on the verge of tears, she couldn't stand this pressure. "What do you demand from me?" She asked desperately. "I haven't the slightest idea, what to do."

Josh stepped beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Nobody will be able to force you to do anything, you don't want. I'll make sure of that." He said courageously.

"Great, then Ayida will destroy our world soon." Cole said sarcastically, while he watched what happened on the lake.

Belva raised the ritual knife and cast her spectators a triumphant look. Then she put the knife to Isabell's throat and cut it quickly. Blood was running into the bowl and was finally dripping into the cup beneath. "Now you are united again." Belva proclaimed and raised her hands. A thunderclap sounded and everybody could feel the vibration of the ground even on the edge of the lake.

Meanwhile Amy had crouched down with closed eyes. She didn't want to see anything, what was happening and she didn't want to be responsible for it.

"Amy." Prue kneeled down beside her. "Try to concentrate. Close your eyes and let it happen. You'll know what to do." She stood up again and took Josh's arm. "Come on, we should let her alone."

Josh looked at Prue reluctantly, he didn't want to let Amy alone. Josh was undecided and stayed where he was, when a wild yell from the lake attracted his attention.

Belva was standing on the middle of the stage. She held the golden cup in her hands over her head and it was shimmering in the torchlight. Five women in white dresses stepped closer and took each other by the hands. The drums and the singing grew louder again and the women began to revolve around Belva, who conjured up Ayida. Finally she held the cup on her mouth, before she started to drink the blood. Slowly she put the cup down and turned around to a basket standing beside her on the ground. She opened it and took out a two meter long white python. Belva held it into the air with outstretched arms, then she put it down again to kiss it onto the head, where her lips left a bloody mark.

Her disciples screamed and Belva wrapped the huge snake around her shoulders. She began to move in the rhythm of the drumbeats, her first steps were slowly but in time she went into a trance and her moves were getting wilder. When she was completely in trance, Belva opened her mouth and they could hear a loud sibilant.

'Ayida' Zadie wrote into the sand. The Voodoo Goddess had taken possession of her sister and Zadie didn't know, who should rescue them even now. She looked at Amy again, but it was obvious, that the young girl didn't know what to do. Zadie sighed loudly, she didn't want to know, what was going on with her sister, but Cole, Prue and Josh followed the horror, which was taking place on the lake.

Belva stepped beside the two snake statues and brought them into life with a plain gesture. They reared up and with sibilant sounds their long tongues sprayed a green poison over the wall made of glass. It reached some trees in a high arc and the poison destroyed everything, what it hit.

A tree broke beside Amy and she jumped up horrified. She was shocked and watched how the snakes started to spray more poison around. The small group searched for a place to hide, while Amy walked to the edge of the lake courageously. Another tree fell into the water, right in front of her and Amy snorted with rage. How could this bitch dare to destroy all the wonderful old trees! Birds were disturbed in their sleep and fluttered around and a bird's nest was swimming on the lake. The helpless birds were cheeping, but their parents couldn't help them.

When Amy saw the bird's nest, she finally had enough of it. The grounds belonged to her family and she'd be damned if she just watched the snakes destroying all the landscape. If she was able to put an end to this, great she'd do it. The tree was lying on the surface of the water now and gave her the opportunity to get to the platform. She climbed onto it bravely and balanced to the middle of the lake.

Prue and Cole wanted to follow Amy, but Zadie stopped them. She shook her head and pointed to the toxic rain, falling on the ground here and there. Every place, where the green liquid fell down, was scorched immediately, but it missed Amy. When she reached the transparent wall, she stopped angrily. "Stop this useless campaign of destruction." She shouted at Belva, who watched her in amusement.

"Well little girl, what do you want from me?" She asked in a voice, which wasn't her own.

"I'm a descendant of the Wingroves." Amy said fearlessly. "And I won't let your disgusting snakes destroy my plantation."

Belva laughed nastily and her eyes were glowing yellow. "Oh where did they find you?" She asked in a sneering voice and sized her up. "Go away, you can't take a Goddess like me on." She told her arrogantly and sent her snakes into Amy's direction.

Furiously Amy closed her eyes and spread out her arms. Words, that she didn't know and had never heard before, were coming out of her mouth, and suddenly a wind sprang up and began to storm against the wall. The storm got more and more powerful and the first stones loosened. They whirled in the air and although they were transparent, they were incredible heavy. They stopped the snakes and in time they covered all the platform, which started to sink.

When there was no wall anymore, which could stop Amy from going on, she walked to the platform in the middle of the lake. The snakes were lying dead under the transparent stones and the figures in white dresses had jumped into the water and tried to escape this mess.

Just Belva remained unimpressed and was still standing in the middle of the stage, staring at Amy. "You won't destroy me, you aren't powerful enough." She announced.

"But you've seen, what I'm able to do." Amy explained fearlessly and raised her arms up to the sky.

Belva took the snake from her shoulders and started to walk towards Amy in wavy lines. She moved like a snake and all the time she hissed spells in a threatening sound in its ears. When she was standing in front of Amy, she held the snake out to her, so that it could show it's spiky teeth.

nahm sich die Schlange von den Schultern und begann in schlangenartigen Bewegungen auf Amy zuzugehen. Dabei zischte sie der Schlange die ganze Zeit einen bedrohlich klingenden Zauberspruch ins Ohr. Als sie nur noch einen Meter von Amy entfernt war, streckte sie die Schlage aus und diese zeigte Amy ihre spitzen Zähne.

But Amy wasn't impressed, she raised her arms in a fast movement and a thunderbolt turned up in the sky. It came down on Belva with a thundering bang. She screamed wildly and fell down on her knees. She started to burn immediately and although she writhed in pain, it didn't help her. Belva screamed again and Amy stepped back in horror. She couldn't see Belva suffering, with another gesture she ran her arm over the water. A huge whirlpool turned up and began to swallow up everything slowly.

"Amy, come here." Prue shouted from the shores, but Amy didn't move, she didn't try to escape. She was standing there in a state of ecstasy and it seemed as if she didn't notice Prue. She acted as if she was in trance, completely fascinated that she had been able to use the powers of nature.

Prue stood aghast and looked at Cole, then she ran to the tree. Josh followed her and Cole handed Danny over to Zadie reluctantly. But she stopped him. "What?" He wanted to know angrily.

Zadie looked at him begging and wrote a word into the sand.

'Puppet' Cole frowned, when he remembered the puppet made of straw, Belva had strangled. "I'll try." He promised Zadie, before he followed Prue, who had already climbed on the trunk, while Josh waited impatiently behind her, watching Amy all the time.

When Cole reached them, he detained Prue. "Stay here, Prue. I'll settle it." He explained resolutely.

Prue opened her mouth to contradict, but then she shut it again and nodded. She jumped down the tree and stopped Josh. "Get her out of danger, okay!" She urged Cole.

"No problem at all." Cole hurried to climb along the tree to the platform in the middle of the lake, which had started to go round wildly. He jumped on it with a large leap and arrived beside Amy, who had stopped dead on her tracks and stared at the burning Belva.

"Amy!" Cole tried to bring her back to reality, when he noticed the straw puppet beside Belva, the one Zadie had asked him for. As if by magic it hadn't caught fire yet, but laid on the ground, which began to break away. Cole reached out for the puppet with one hand, while he tried to reach Amy, standing rooted to the spot, with his other hand at the same time. When he finally managed to get hold of both, he saw that Belva would catch up in the maelstrom of the water within the next second. Everything else would follow her immediately.

Cole didn't think twice, he didn't think about another thunder stone lying around somewhere or how the accuracy of his destination was at the moment. He just shimmered them away from this inferno.

When Cole and Amy disappeared, Josh's heart missed a beat. "Where are they?" He asked horrified, but when he looked around, Amy and Cole appeared right behind him. "Amy!" He let out and embraced her in relief.

They turned back to the lake and saw, that all the platform was disappearing in the depth of the water. Nothing was left. The storm died down, the water was calmly again and the lake laid in front of them peacefully and idyllically, as if nothing had happened.

But Amy was still overwhelmed "I don't know, how everything could happen." She said and looked at Cole. "And you've saved my life once again."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "That was the very least you could expect, after you defeated Belva."

Amy looked around. Everywhere, where the toxic substance of the snakes had fallen onto the ground, everything was destroyed, but luckily she had managed to stop the snakes early enough, before they could have caused even more damage. "The nature obeyed me." Amy said and shook her head. "It was an incredible feeling."

"The Loa have supported you." Zadie explained. She stepped to them, holding Danny on her arms and held her hands towards Cole. "The puppet." she said calmly.

Prue cast a surprised look at her. "Why..."

"Why I'm not dead?" Zadie asked and smiled softly. "Well, when Belva had strangled the puppet, I knew it. If I had been an entire Zombie, she wouldn't have had an influence over me by the puppet. So she couldn't bring herself to turn me into an entire Zombie." She explained firmly, she wanted to believe it. Although she supposed, that Belva had only called her back too early, so that she had had no chance to take her soul away from her body. "She had just managed to freeze my soul and my consciousness, so that I had no access to it. That's the reason, why I felt and acted like a Zombie. Finally she had me under her control, I was a tool in her hands."

"But now you are alive again?" Prue wanted to know, still rather confused.

Zadie nodded. "Yes. Her power left me, when she died. I got my Voodoo powers back and they were able to heal my soul."

Cole picked up his son and gave her the puppet. "And why did you want the puppet at all costs?"

Carefully Zadie took the puppet and examined it thoughtfully. "Belva has turned it into me, if it had been destroyed, it would have been my destiny, too." Zadie explained and tried to take the iron chain away from the puppet's neck with a simple spell, but it didn't work. She looked up, completely shocked. "They are gone, my Voodoo powers are gone. I needed it to save my soul." She found out sadly. "That's my punishment."

"Don't worry, we have a chestnut tree in the garden." Cole and Prue said at the same time.

Zadie gave a confused look. "What are you getting at?" She wondered, but then she shook her head and raised her hands. "No, you'll tell me on our way home. I've enough of this place."

Zadie was right, nobody wanted to stay here any longer. With a last look on the peaceful lake, they set off to the cars to leave the plantation once and for all.


	48. Chapter 48

_Sorry for the delay and thank you very much for your last reviews! I'll miss them so much! Because this is the last chapter. But nevertheless I'm glad, that I've finally managed to translate all the chapters._

_Thanks for all your reviews, without them I'd never been able to do it! Thanks Charmed Snow for encouraging me to translate it into English! _

_Sailor Padme: Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad, that you've found my story and I hope you'll like to read it to this last chapter!_

_So there it is!_

**48. Chapter**

Some weeks after their adventure at the lake, Amy was in her new flat above the café. She was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom and tried on the green dress, she had bought just for the opening of her café. She watched herself sceptically and decided that, she looked, more like someone, who wanted to go to a cocktail party, than the owner of a café.

Lost in thoughts, she heard that someone opened the door to her café. Rather confused, she turned around and wondered, who it could be, because she was the only person, who had the keys. She walked downstairs on the tip of her toes and looked carefully into the room of her fresh renovated café.

A man was standing on a stepladder behind the bar and put a nail into the wall. "Donald!" Amy recognized him and walked to her step father in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

When Donald Carey found out, that Edward Wingrove had helped Amy to buy the café, he had been deeply offended and sad. Amy had never seen him this way before. He couldn't understand, why she had asked Edward for help and not him. But Amy hadn't got the heart to tell him the real reason. So she told him, that he should help her with the renovation.

Donald had set to work with alacrity, he had good connections and pulled a few stings. In no time Amy got the café, she had always dreamt of. And in the first floor, Donald built a flat for her, too. Amy couldn't say how thankful she was. No matter, what idea she had, he had found a way to make it come true.

Donald Carey turned around. "Amy I thought, you wouldn't be here." He explained and walked at her. "Oh my god, you are so beautiful."

"Do you think so?" Amy looked at her new dress. "I wanted to wear it at the opening of my café. But now I don't know anymore, if it's the right dress."

"Of course it is." Donald gave her an admiring look. "You look like your mother. She always was and is such a beautiful woman."

"Thanks!"Amy smiled. She had avoided to talk about Edward Wingrove with her mother. Once Shelly had started a conversation courageously, but Amy had stopped it immediately. She didn't want to talk about him, he had never played a part in her life and that would never change. He had bought the house for her, so they were quits now. That were Amy's feelings and she could life with it. She looked at her step father again. "So what do you want here?"

Donald smiled and walked back behind the bar. "I think this belongs to your café." He explained and showed her an old wall clock made of wood. It was decorated with playful motifs and the hands were in the shape of two wooden spoons. It was a family heirloom of Donald Carey and as long as Amy could remember, it had embellished their kitchen. When she was a child, Amy had adored it, it had always been a great fascination for her to watch the hands moving forwards slowly.

"I've let it reconditioned." Donald explained and hanged it on the wall. He went down the stepladder and stepped beside Amy to watch his work proudly. "So, what do you think?"

Amy was deeply impressed. "It's perfect, but it's your family heirloom."

Donald nodded. "Yes and I don't know any better place for it."

Amy looked at him thankfully. Perhaps she had misjudged him all the years. He had taken away her mother from her, that had sealed his fate. Perhaps she had been obsessed with the idea of her real father, so that she had never given Donald a chance to become her father. For the first time in her life she felt an urge to embrace him. She hesitated to turn to him, but then she flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" She whispered and felt, that Donald gave her an awkward pat on her back. "Don't mention it my girl."

Hours later Amy's café was full of people. Amy had already prepared the cakes and pastries before the opening, because she didn't want to stay in the kitchen all the time. Therefore she only sold favorable opening offers, like donuts, beignets and muffins as well as different cakes and pastries.

Amy watched the run of guests rather satisfied, obviously nobody wanted to miss the opening of a new café. Attentively she looked for the people she had invited to come, when Mary, Josh's little sister, came to the bar with an empty tray.

"Another round coffee for table there." She pointed behind her and sat down on the bar stool. Mary leaned on the bar and looked at Amy rather tired. "I'd have never thought, that it would be so exhausting."

"Come on, you can do it Mary!" A small woman with very fair dyed hair, who was coming to the bar with another empty tray, encouraged her.

Mary sighed and stood up to take her tray, which was full of cups of coffee now. "Okay Mom." She said and disappeared submissively.

Josh's mother Jolene looked after her, shaking her head. "This girl! When I was her age, I already had to work even harder." She said and looked at Amy. "If you really want to ask her to help you in the café more often, you'll have to take strict measures." She advised and looked around. "But I'd advice you to engage a professional waitress."

"Do you think so?" Amy looked at her asking. Josh had offered him the help of his whole family for the opening of her café. First Amy had hesitated to accept it, but Jolene, who was working as a waitress in a restaurant, had insisted on helping her on her free day. So she could assail Amy with good advices. "I don't know yet, how everything is getting on." Amy pointed out.

Jolene shook her head resolutely and gave her an encouraging pat on her back. "Don't worry, you are so talented. I'm sure you'll have to expand soon."

Amy smiled thankfully. "Thanks Jolene." She said and gave her the drinks. "I don't know, how I can thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it." Jolene gave a dismissive gesture and took the tray. "My son was so lucky to find you." She explained and looked around. "But where is he?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and followed with her eyes, how Jolene disappeared among the crowd, when she saw another well known face.

"Soon you'll have to put up a sign on the door: Full up." Prue said and sat down on the empty bar stool.

Amy grinned. "I fear the food will run out, soon." She admitted. "But there's still something for you."

Prue smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not very hungry." She said quickly.

Amy looked at her asking, that wasn't like Prue. "Why? Is everything alright with you?"

"Yes, what makes you think of that?" Prue asked innocently and looked around searching. "Have you seen Cole yet?"

"No, but there's Zadie coming." Amy said smiling.

Prue turned around and saw the former Voodoo priestess coming up to them. It had hit her hardly, that she couldn't work as a Voodoo priestess anymore. But she had refused strictly to change her situation. If she couldn't carry out her profession anymore, it was meant to be.

After Belva has been vanished into thin air, Prue, Zadie and Cole drove to Belva's estate the next day and took a close look around in her villa. No spell had stopped them from entering the building anymore and they had found out, that Belva had become a very rich woman. Her exquisite furniture, her jewelry and the whole property showed it. Nevertheless they had a funny feeling, while they had stayed in the villa, because it wasn't a friendly house. A sinister, depressed atmosphere was lying over the property.

Zadie had taken a high amount out of Belva's safe for the reconstruction of her house. But they had left everything else untouched. They didn't want it and they were happy, when they could leave the weird house again. The next day Zadie had reported her sister missing, but nobody believed, that her dead body would ever be discovered.

After Prue had noticed Zadie, she apologized to Amy and stood up to walk towards Zadie. "Hello Zadie, I'm glad to see you." She welcomed her, when she was standing in front of her.

"I'm glad to see you, too Prue." Zadie said smiling, before she frowned. "But what's wrong with you? Have you something on your mind?"

"Well, you can say that again." Prue confessed and pointed with her head to the backdoor. "Let's talk about it out there."

Zadie nodded and they left the café through the backdoor, where already someone else was standing. "Look who's there." She said in amusement.

Josh threw his cigarette on the ground immediately and wanted to stamp it out, but when he recognized Zadie, he picked it up again. "It's just because your damn remedies are useless." he informed her and went on smoking.

Zadie sighed. "So the Mojo again didn't help you?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders and took out a small bag. "Well it doesn't work with me."

"It's so terrible, I'm not even able to do the easiest Voodoo spells." Zadie shook her head, she was absolutely frustrated.

Prue, who was standing beside her, gave her a thoughtful look. "We've already offered you the chestnut tree in our garden." She reminded Zadie. "Just try it, there's no harm in it, is it?"

"Thanks Prue, but if the Loa want it this way, it'll be my punishment." Zadie informed her firmly.

Prue understood and turned to Josh. "Well, then you'll have to try it the hard way." she explained and grinned nastily.

"You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?" Josh murmured furiously, while he opened his mouth to eat some mint drops. He gave Prue an angry look and disappeared in the café.

Prue looked after him shaking her head. "Did I say anything wrong?" She wanted to know innocently.

Zadie laughed. "No, he just likes to take the easy way." she said thoughtfully and looked at Prue. "And what do you have on your mind?"

"This one." Prue explained and held Zadie's amulet in her hand.

"Oh." Zadie took the amulet and looked at it thoughtfully. "Well I don't think that it's powerful anymore." She said and sighed.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "It did it's job."

"Oh, really?" Zadie asked with a satisfied smile. "So did it turn your bad energy into good energy?"

"If you want to call it this way." Prue mocked. "Because I don't know, how it could happen otherwise."

"So you'd like to blame the amulet for it? Perhaps it was you?" Zadie said in amusement.

"No!" Prue shook her head resolutely. "Definitely not."

Zadie smiled even more and looked back into the café. "Well some people don't know what's good for them."

Prue followed her eyes and saw Cole standing at the bar. "Perhaps you are right." She admitted with a smile.

When Cole had entered the room, he immediately saw Amy, standing behind the bar preparing some drinks, and walked to her. "Hey, I hope I'm not too late." He explained and sat down on the popular bar stool.

Amy grinned and turned around to him. "What are you thinking?" She asked indignantly. "I've hidden your favourite donuts, just for you." She explained and took out a plate to place it in front of Cole.

"Thanks Amy." Cole said smiling and looked around. "Have you already seen Prue?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, she sat on this stool not long ago, searching for you." She informed him. "I'm sure she'll come back again soon."

"Great." Cole said, while he ate his first donut. "I'd like to invite her for tonight." He explained.

Amy stopped working and gave him a surprised look. After everything what had happened to Danny, Cole had never let him out of his eyes. "Oh and Danny?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I'll ask Zadie, if she can look after him." He explained firmly, but when he noticed Amy's sceptical look, he added. "I think you'll have better plans for tonight."

Amy shook her head. "No!" She explained. "I just want to try out a few new recipes."

Cole grinned, Amy had served them countless dishes lately and they had to tell her, if they were good enough for her café. After that she had changed her menu again and again, but she wasn't satisfied, yet. "And Josh will help you?" He wanted to know.

"Perhaps." Amy said shrugging her shoulders, while she wiped the bar table forcefully. Josh had already invited her to celebrate tonight, but she couldn't bring herself to agree. "I want to do everything right." She said hesitating.

"Then you should go out with him tonight." Cole suggested her.

Amy shook her head. "I have to test some recipes." She confirmed, when Josh was coming to the bar and put a tray with dirty dishes on the table.

"Hello!" He greeted Cole quickly, before he looked at Amy. "When we'll close the café, you'll have enough time to prepare your new recipes." he explained firmly.

"And who will wash up?" Amy asked.

"Well Mary, mom and me are here, too." Josh pointed out. "Come on, let's go out tonight." He looked at her begging. "I'll invite you."

Amy sighed, she couldn't resist his eyes. "But who'll test my new dishes?"

"We!" Cole offered immediately. "I'd like to invite Prue for a picnic, so I won't have to buy everything and I'm sure your food is much better."

With a satisfied grin Josh took the filled tray again. "Then everything is alright and I promise you, we'll have a great night." He explained and walked away.

Amy looked after him shaking her head. "I don't know. And if cakes are the right food for a picnic at night?" She wondered and immediately she started to think about all the different recipes, she didn't try out, yet. She could modify the little pies, oh there were several possibilities in her mind, what she could prepare for Prue and Cole.

Cole smiled, when he saw Amy standing behind the bar, miles away. He left her along and turned around, when he suddenly saw Prue, walking to him. "Hey, I was already looking for you." He said.

Prue kissed Cole for welcome and sat down beside him. "Zadie and me wanted to get some fresh air." she explained.

"I'm sure, you finally would like to eat something." Amy explained and put a piece of cheesecake in front of her. "Although ... Perhaps you shouldn't eat too much." She suggested and looked at Cole with a conspiring smile.

Prue didn't notice it, because she looked at the plate in front of her. Sighing she looked up and saw the kitchen clock hanging at the wall behind the bar. "Where did you get that from?" She asked in surprise.

"What?" Amy had been lost in thoughts about the preparation for the picnic at night, but now she looked up and turned around. "Oh you mean the clock. My father gave it to me as a present."

Cole was surprised to hear this. "Edward Wingrove was here?" He wondered.

Amy laughed sadly. "No, of course not. I mean Donald." She explained calmly. "It's the old clock, that was hanging in our kitchen all the years. I've always admired it."

"Oh, I see." Cole said knowing and looked around. "Are your parents here, too?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, they are sitting there." She explained with a nod of her head. "After mom saw, that Jolene helps me, she wanted to help me, too. But luckily, I could keep her from doing it. I want her to enjoy it."

"I'm sure, they are proud of you." Prue said and looked at Amy's mother, who watched her daughter admiring.

When Cole and Prue left the café together to go home later, Cole told her about his plans to go out this night.

Prue gave him a surprised look. "And Danny?" She wanted to know sceptically.

"Zadie will look after Danny." He explained firmly.

Prue was still rather surprised. "And you don't care?"

Cole shook his head. "No, I know, that I exaggerated lately. He's safe with Zadie."

"You're right. Okay." Prue nodded. "Where will we go?"

Cole grinned. "I won't tell you." He explained. "But so much I can tell you, I'll fulfil a wish for you."

"Okay, if that's true." Prue said sceptically. They had already arrived at home and Prue went upstairs immediately. She feared the worst. Okay, she had always dreamt of an idyllic night, when she could swim in a beautiful lake, but after everything what had happened with Belva and the snakes, she had enough of the pure nature.

Sighing she walked into her room, which wasn't her own room anymore. She had to admit, that it had been easier to give up her freedom, than she had ever thought. Whether Cole's clothes nor his permanent presence disturbed her.

She opened her wardrobe and looked into it. Great, even if she was not in the mood for night swimming, she wouldn't spoil his fun. And perhaps she was wrong, nevertheless she took out her underwear looking like a bikini and put it on as a precaution.

Soon later Amy was coming to the house to bring Cole a filled picnic basket with her new creations. "The muffins and the small pasties are new." She explained and smiled. "I'd like to know what you are thinking about them. But I thought, that it wouldn't be enough for an evening picnic, so I also prepared something else for you."

"Thanks Amy, I'll give you a detailed assessment tomorrow." Cole promised her with a smile and took the basket thankfully. He wished Amy and Josh a nice evening, before he sat down to wait for Zadie.

Soon later it was ringing at the door again and Cole led Zadie into Danny's room. "I'm so glad, that you've asked me." Zadie said with a serious face. "After everything what happened ..."

Cole nodded and looked at her thoughtfully. "You weren't responsible." He finally told her in a firm voice.

"No, I know." Zadie picked up the little boy smiling. "And it won't happen ever again, I promise you."

"Well I hope so." Cole replied, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room.

"So go! Have a nice evening!" Zadie encouraged him and added with a deceitful smile. "And perhaps you should ask Prue, what I've told her, when you visited me the first time."

Cole looked at her asking, when Prue entered the room and greeted Zadie. They said good night to Danny and together they finally left the room.

When they entered the car, Prue wasn't pleased, when she noticed the picnic basket on the back seat. And when Cole passed the center and drove to the outskirts, her suspicion turned out to be right. Well, she put on a brave face, she owed it to him, she decided.

But before they left town, Cole turned into a street to a chic residential area. He stopped the car in front of an entrance and opened the gate. Then he drove onto the property, parked the car and got off.

Prue followed him and looked around curiously, there was a well-groomed lawn in front of them and a huge villa was standing behind, covering the view to the back part of the garden. "So, what are we doing here?" Prue finally wanted to know.

Cole took the basket and grinned. "The villa is for sale. And I visited it yesterday?"

"What?" Prue frowned and looked at the villa again. "Do you plan to buy it? From what? Wingrove didn't give you so much money."

After everything what had happened, Edward Wingrove had offered Cole a generous redundancy pay. Cole had kept him on tenterhooks for a while and Edward Wingrove had raised the sum once again. In the end he had even given Cole an excellent letter of recommendation, so that every lawyer society would accept him as a new partner with pleasure. Finally Cole had accepted and it didn't bother him in the slightest. They had no chance to prove Wingrove's guilt, but Cole had never planned to work for him ever again, so the money suited him very fine.

"No, I just told the real estate agent, that I'm interested in this villa." Cole explained and ushered Prue along the house to the garden on the back side. "I only wanted to take a look on the terrain and when I noticed, that it's just perfect, I lent the keys for a while."

Prue cast a him sceptical look. "Lend?"

"She'll get it back tomorrow. I've told her, that I'd like to see the terrain in the evening." He told Prue.

"Did she really buy that?" Prue hesitated.

"I can be rather convincing." Cole said shrugging his shoulders.

They walked to the villa and Prue had a look at the imposing building. "How does it look like inside?" She wanted to know.

"Not bad, huge rooms with a great view and four bath rooms." Cole explained grinning. "Perhaps I should have tried to get more money out of Wingrove."

"Mm!" Prue wondered undecided. "Did you already decide what you'd like to do in future?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "No I don't know." He said hesitating and gave her a thoughtful look. "Do you already wonder, if we came back from the thunder stone correctly?"

"What do you mean?" Prue asked a little bit confused. So far they had avoided to talk about their common experience in the thunder stone. It had been so unique that none of them wanted to ruin it with a single word.

"Well, somehow I have a funny feeling, that I should use my profession to help people." He explained, obviously dissatisfied. "This feeling can only come from you."

Prue laughed. "You should be happy about it. There's nothing to be said against sympathy." She explained firmly.

"Great, then I can forget about ever buying such a villa." He explained with a nod to the Maison behind him. "And this, too." he said with a sigh and pointed at the gardens in front of them. "So what do you think of it?"

Prue saw a garden which was built like an artificial lake district. A beautiful curved pool took nearly the whole area. The ground and the sides of the basin were made of light brown stones covered with shells and starfishes. The water was shimmering in midnight blue in the dim garden lights. "Not bad!" Prue let out in surprise, she had been prepared for everything, but not for this.

"After our last night swimming, I thought, that you wouldn't like to swim in a slimy lake with countless aquatic animals." Cole explained. He put the picnic basket down and laid the blankets on the ground. "But if it was your dream, then it should fulfil somehow."

Prue turned to him and shook her head, she still tended to underestimate him, although she should finally know it much better. "Honestly, I expected something else."

"But you like it?" Cole wanted to know.

"Absolutely." Prue looked over the beautiful lake district. There were several palm trees, which were illuminated by small lamps. She couldn't compare it with her former dream, it was different, but nevertheless breathtaking. She took off her dress quickly and walked to the inviting water. She was keen on a cooling. Because although the sun has set hours ago, it was still incredible hot in this summer time.

Immediately Cole stood beside her. "Why do you wear a bikini?" He wanted to know and grinned. "I imagined something else."

Prue looked at him with a satisfied smile on her face. "It's my dream, Cole." She explained and jumped into the water.

"Okay, then we'll wear underwear." Cole said with a shrug and took off his clothes. But before he followed Prue, he walked to a small switch at the edge of the pool. "But there's something else." He shouted, because Prue had nearly arrived in the middle of the pool. To her surprise she noticed, that the water wasn't so deep there anymore, the ground was getting higher.

She could stand in the water and looked at Cole, who switched on a lever, suddenly a fountain shot into the air beside her. The lighting of the pool let it shine in green, red and yellow colours. Fascinated Prue held her hand under the jet and watched little drops whirling in the air, while her hand was shining green. She stepped through the jet into the middle of the fountain, several fountains were splashing into the night sky in a circle around her.

She watched the colourful spectacle with fascination and didn't notice that Cole was suddenly standing behind her. He whispered into her ear. "How do you like it?"

"I think you should better look for financially strong clients." She joked. "It's breathtaking."

Cole embraced her from behind. "I knew, that you'd like it."

"I could even bear the summer here." Prue looked up into the sky and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's just perfect."

"Unfortunately there's no music." Cole admitted and kissed her on the collarbone.

"No!" Prue explained and shook her head. She listened to the sound of the fountains, that was the only sound she wanted to hear. "Music is part of my former dream, this is a new one." She explained and turned to him.

Cole looked at her knowing. "Yes, dreams can change." He said in a silent voice.

"And the man of your dreams, too." Prue said thoughtfully.

Cole looked at her asking. "Is it a question or a statement?" He wanted to know.

"Oh, you don't know?" Prue replied with a smile.

"I just want a confirmation." Cole said calmly and embraced her even tighter.

Prue put her head on his shoulder. "You know, there are some people in my life, who thought, that they would know me." She explained slowly. "But they didn't. They have just seen, what I wanted them to see."

Cole nodded. "I know exactly, what you mean. But there was no need for you to do it." He stated firmly. "There's nothing you have to hide."

"Mm." Prue said and watched the garden thoughtfully through a reddish shining fountain. It was a funny feeling to know, that somebody had seen her, like she really was and that nobody had ever seen her or had ever been so close to her before. Wether she liked it or not, she knew that this would never happen again.

"I feared, that you wouldn't like what you could see." Cole finally confessed and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"No!" Prue replied calmly and looked at him. "Now I can understand it much better."

Cole nodded. "I'm glad, that you were in the thunder stone with me." he explained firmly.

"Yes, me too." Prue flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly wind sprang up and sprayed the water of the fountain against them. They jumped apart laughing and swam back to the edge of the pool. They left the water and fell on the blankets on the ground.

Cole opened the picnic basket and started to take out the food. "Wow, Amy had excelled herself once again." he noticed, when he saw all the different bowls and packets.

"How could you bring her to fill this picnic basket with all this wonderful food today?" Prue asked shaking her head.

"How was I to know, that she'd overdo?" Cole explained immediately and gave Prue a small pie. "I just wanted to do her a favour and try her new recipes."

"Mm, it's delicious, as every time." Prue said with great relish and reached out for the bottle of wine, searched for some glasses, Cole hadn't forgotten this time, and poured themselves some wine.

"Prue I have something else for you." Cole explained after he was ready with spreading out the food on the blanket. He searched for something among his clothes and finally he took out a small bottle. "I'd like to give it to you." He said in a serious voice.

Prue gave him a confused look and finally took the phial. It looked shadowy familiar to her, but she couldn't say, what it was. "What is it?" She wanted to know.

"The last drop of the truth potion." Cole told her firmly. "I want you to get it."

Prue frowned. "Why? What should I need it for?" She wondered.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "You can never know, what will happen in future." He explained calmly. "Perhaps you'll need it one day."

Prue shook her head softly. "No!" She explained absolutely convinced about it. She knew, what he alluded to, but she'd never need a potion to know if he told the truth. "I don't need it, I know you much better than you think. I've seen everything." She knew that she had to convince herself a little bit, too and therefore she opened the bottle to drop the last drop into the green grass.

Cole looked at her thoughtfully. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I won't need it, okay?" Prue explained resolutely and looked at him forcefully.

Cole leaned forward to kiss her softly. "Thanks for your confidence."

"Don't mention it." Prue said smiling and turned to the delicious food in front of her. "So and now I'm hungry."

They had no problems to eat nearly the whole food, Amy had prepared for them. When they were satisfied, they laid back on the blanket together.

Cole put his arm around Prue and they watched the starlit sky. "What did Zadie tell you the first time, when we were there?" Cole finally asked.

Prue gave him a surprised look. "Why do you ask?"

"Mm, you acted rather strangely at that time." He shrugged his shoulders. "And Zadie dropped a hint here and there today."

"Oh, I see." Prue said thoughtfully. She leaned back and looked into the stars. "She predicted my future." She finally said.

"Oh!" that was interesting. "What did she say?"

"Mm, I think I shouldn't tell you about it, otherwise it won't come true." Prue said firmly.

Cole leaned on his arm and looked at her intently. "Would you like, if it came true? Well at that night you were rather mad about her."

"Yes, at that time." Prue said and couldn't help smiling, when she remembered her shock about the perception. "But meanwhile some things have happened and I'm not so unwilling anymore." Prue admitted and looked at him with a satisfied smile.

Cole nodded knowing. "So I am a part of it." He tried to find out more.

"I already told you, that I won't tell you." Prue informed him again.

Cole came closer and kissed her softly. "But will you tell me at least, when it comes true?"

Prue nodded. ""It's a possibility!" She said calmly and looked at him carefully. "You'll probably get the first hint in seven months."

Cole frowned. "In seven months?" he replied a little confused, did he get her right or did he only wish that she meant it, as it sounded?

"Yes." Prue told him calmly, but when Cole kept looking at her rather confused and didn't say a word, she added. "I think we can blame Zadie's damn necklace for it."

"Zadie's necklace?" He must have got her wrong.

"Well I was always carefully." She said cooly. "It's a mystery to me, so it must be the amulet." She looked at him asking, well he didn't look rather happy. "So what?"

"I just try to understand, what you are getting at?" He said hesitatingly. "If I got you right."

"How can you get me wrong?" She asked irritated.

"Are you pregnant?" Cole wanted to know and when she nodded, he asked. "Is it okay for you?"

"Do you really think, you have to ask?" Prue looked at him forcefully.

He smiled and shook his head. "No!" He didn't have to ask.

"Of course I want her." Prue got it straight nevertheless and looked into the night sky again.

"Her?" Cole asked with a wide smile and bent over Prue. "Did Zadie predict a girl?"

"No, I don't need Zadie to know it." She informed him.

Cole brushed his wet hair out of his face and looked at her intently. "You can't imagine, how lucky I am." He said in a low voice and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She explained with a satisfied grin. Probably he was right that there had been complications when they came back from the thunder stone. Because it was so easy for her to say it. Passionately she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"But there's something left." Cole said after a while. He looked at her forcefully. "Will you marry me?"

Prue turned her eyes away from him and sighed. "Mm..." She answered thoughtfully. "I'd say it isn't necessary nowadays."

"It's not the question if it's necessary but if we'd like to do it." Cole explained. "And I'd like to do it or are you against a marriage in general?"

"No." Prue shook her head. "Of course not. I've always dreamt of my wedding, how it should look like." She admitted. A lavish celebration with her family. "But I only had a black wedding, yet." She explained dissatisfied.

Cole nodded knowing. "Yes, that's something else we have in common."

"What?" Prue gave him a sceptical look. "You have always dreamt of your wedding?" She asked in disbelief.

Cole laughed. "No of course not. I meant the black wedding." He explained calmly.

"Oh!" Prue said thoughtfully and looked at the fountain. "Well, after we found out, that a black wedding doesn't work so well, we should try a white one, I suppose." She finally explained.

"Does that mean 'Yes'?" Cole asked with a satisfied smile.

Prue nodded and stood up. She reached out for him to help him to stand up. "But on one condition only, Mr. Halliwell." She explained rather amused and pulled him along with herself into the water.

They fell into the pool with a splash and kissed each other under the water. When they came up again, Cole embraced her and gave her a forceful look. "We'll see Mrs. Turner." He told her happily, before they fell kissing into the water again.

The End!

_Okay, I hope you liked my fanfiction. I know a lot of you'd like to see a meeting with Prue's sisters. I hope you aren't too disappointed, but I thought, what could really happen if they met. And I'm sure that it would only destroy Cole's and Prue's relationship at the moment, especially Phoebe would never accept it. So I decided against it._

_But of course it would be nice if the sisters met Prue's happy family sometime in future. Year, I'd like to see that, too, but unfortunately I'm not in the mood to write something like that at the moment._

_Lastly, I'd like to say that I've choosen New Orleans for my fanfiction because I thought it's such an interesting city. I was rather shocked, when I saw what happened last week. What shall I write, everything sounds so banal. It's a disaster for the town and its people, but I hope that with a lot of help and support, they'll go through it and survive. _

_Tinzi_

_P.S._

_Jean Griffin asked me, if a thunderstone really exists. Yes, they do and they are highly revered for their magical powers. But of course they aren't used like they are in my story. _

_All rites and voodoo Gods really exist, too, but I've changed them in a way that it matchs in my fanfiction. Hope nobody will mind that._


End file.
